


Paris

by Black_Obsidiana



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 227,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Obsidiana/pseuds/Black_Obsidiana





	1. Rimpianti

****

****

**_Rimpianti_ **

_Perché?_

_Perché l’hai fatto?_

Domande aspre a galleggiare nella mente, nella gola, nella bocca dello stomaco chiusa, appesa all’impatto dirompente, consumato in un istante di ombra e di freddo, la sera precedente, tra di loro…

_Loro…_

Erano diventati _loro_ , perché prima - solo la sera prima - loro erano lei, Oscar François de Jaryaies e lui, André Grandier.

Esseri distinti che si muovevano insieme.

Esseri distinti…

Erano stati così vicino l’uno all’altra, la sera precedente, che Oscar si sorprese di non averci mai pensato prima a loro due come semplicemente _loro..._

Un tenue raggio di sole correva lungo le assi calde del pavimento.

Oscar aprì gli occhi, allora, quasi a forza, sospinta dalla luce a ricordare cosa era accaduto.

Le immagini danzavano davanti allo sguardo, fantasmi di sé e di lui, _loro_ , e si espandevano riemergendo nella loro cruda nitidezza.

Tentò per qualche istante di scacciarle, come fossero state frutto di un sogno malsano, di un incubo che aveva avuto la forza di giungere fino alla coscienza di lei, ormai sveglia e vigile, importunando i sensi, colpendo lo stomaco, infierendo sulla caparbia volontà di percorrere con la logica ogni respiro della vita.

I pochi aneliti d’amore le avevano procurato solo guai, sofferenza, rifiuto…

Li aveva cancellati in fretta per ricondurre semplicemente la sua esistenza alle rigide e ferree regole inculcatele fin da bambina.

Ma i ricordi mordevano e la testa richiamava indietro, alla sera prima.

_Perché?_

_Perché l’hai fatto?_

Oscar si voltò su un fianco.

Il lenzuolo scivolò lasciando intravedere la spalla nuda e bianca.

Fredda…

Gesti rallentati, incerti ed in essi il ricordo bruciante del proprio corpo avvolto sollevato e trascinato via, e poi immerso nel corpo di lui, sopra di sé, a schiacciarla, lì, nel suo letto, nella sua camera, contro la sua vita e la decisione che aveva preso.

Il corpo di André…

Le sue spalle, il suo torace, i suoi fianchi…

La pelle, chiara, liscia…

Si soprese di quell’assurdo pensiero…

L’aveva osservato poche volte, si rese conto, negli anni addietro, il corpo di André.

E adesso quel corpo si era mostrato in tutta la sua forza e l’aveva portata con sé in un impeto impensabile, frantumando ogni certezza granitica e forte della sua vita e di se stessa.

L’aveva riconosciuto quel corpo, quasi l’avesse avuto da sempre impresso nella carne, nel pensiero fisso di se stessa…

Lei e André…

_Loro…_

Lui l’aveva spogliata di se stessa…

L’aveva messa contro se stessa.

Oscar si prese le mani nelle mani.

Un dolore sordo percorse i polsi.

Scorse su di essi massaggiandoli un poco come a comprendere se essi le appartenessero ancora…

Come un tempo, quando altri accidenti le rammentavano di quel corpo di cui non aveva mai avuto cognizione se non nel momento in cui esso o una parte di esso doleva, a rammentarle appunto le sue dannate disavventure, il braccio violato da quel maledetto ramoscello quand’era caduta da cavallo, la spalla ferita in duello, i pugni presi nelle bettole di Parigi…

I polsi…

Quando s’indolenzivano, dopo gli estenuanti allenamenti con suo padre.

Restava per giorni a massaggiarli per restituire loro la mobilità e l’agilità necessarie per impugnare la spada.

Ferite inferte al suo corpo acerbo e nascosto.

Ferite da dimenticare in fretta e che in fretta si erano dileguate dalla pelle marcata solo da lievi striature rosate, cicatrici a perenne ricordo di una vita spesa a difendere un’esistenza ormai indifendibile e quel regno che pareva sgretolarsi come roccia rosa e frantumata dal tempo.

Adesso i polsi facevano male.

Li tastò, piano e percepì un leggerissimo gonfiore.

Niente di grave. Non era quello a preoccuparla.

Intravide il rossore, anch’esso leggero e caldo, strisce regolari, linee dritte e strette.

Le sue dita…

Le sue dita sui suoi polsi.

Lui li aveva stretti con una forza inaudita.

Li aveva stretti mentre lo sguardo si era posato solo un istante su di lei, quasi con disprezzo, quasi non fosse più lui.

Sì, erano uniti, lei e André…

E mai lei si era ritrovata così distante da lui…

L’aveva percepito, visto, André…

Nelle orecchie la eco delle sue parole, istantaneamente incomprensibili, sussurrate, pochi istanti prima…

_Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

Parole che avevano sollevato la rabbia, repentina…

_Che diavolo volevi dirmi con quelle parole?_

_Che io sono una donna?_

_Che per te sono solo una donna?_

Istintivamente Oscar aveva pensato che lui stesse contestando la sua scelta…

La sua scelta di vivere come un uomo.

Una scelta inopportuna ed inutile.

Lei era una donna, non sarebbe mai potuta essere o pensare d’essere altro nella vita…

Nient’altro che una donna.

Paragonata a rosa che abbaglia ma poi sfiorisce, gremita dalle intemperie, dall’incuria, dal tempo.

Implode nel suo stesso profumo per spegnersi magari in una notte d’estate…

Era questa dunque lei, fragile, incapace di modificare la sua stessa essenza racchiusa in quelle assurde parole...

L’impercettibile ondeggiamento, una sorta di vertigine liquida, si espanse dal ventre correndo lungo i muscoli, come la sera precedente, mescolato alla rabbia, invadendo la mente, recando con sè uno smarrito senso d’impotenza, di perdita, di stanchezza ancestrale, che lei non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di contrastare…

Le gambe si contrassero…

Oscar pensò per un istante che quella fosse l’anticamera della follia.

Si sentì svuotata eppure…

Colma di sensazioni senza nome, indefinite e fulgide, capaci di correre al cuore e farlo battere più in fretta.

_Dannazione…_

Un’imprecazione appena sussurrata.

Aprì gli occhi ed osservò il raggio di luce che ora penetrava prepotente dalle pesanti tende.

La sua scelta di vivere come un uomo…

No…

Non era per quello…

Di quello ne avevano già parlato.

Era da una vita che ne parlavano…

Mai direttamente, mai a parole aperte, ma per assurdo sempre in silenzio, oppure scontrandosi, oppure ignorandosi.

Lei, chiusa in quell’uniforme militare, in un ruolo scelto da altri, lui, sempre al suo servizio.

In perenne attesa di una richiesta, un ordine, un cenno.

Persino di rivolta.

Lui li accoglieva tutti, indistintamente, costantemente e silenziosamente.

Li accoglieva e li esaudiva.

Li accoglieva e poi la ammansiva, con uno sguardo.

Un volo degli occhi a scrutare il cielo.

Un sorriso lieve, forse per rendere meno drammatica quella vita assurdamente in bilico…

_André…_

Le labbra si soffermarono sul nome, suono ripetuto conosciuto chiamato…

Adesso era dentro di lei André…

Chiaro e distinto…

Non André, l’amico, il servitore, il compagno di cavalcate…

André e basta. Senz’altri appellativi…

Solo André, con il suo sguardo, il suo corpo, il senso di forza impresso nelle mani, il torace, le spalle, i fianchi impressi su di lei…

Anche quello era André.

Eppure André c’era sempre stato nella sua vita.

Impenetrabile, leggero, discreto, forte e sfuggente…

Semplicemente, c’era sempre stato.

Ma lei non l’aveva mai visto davvero, non l’aveva mai ascoltato davvero.

Nemmeno quella sera, al tramonto, nelle scuderie, quando lei gli aveva detto di voler lasciare la Guardia Reale, perché voleva tornare quella di un tempo, quando credeva di essere un maschio…

Perché, in maniera sorprendentemente ingenua, Oscar aveva creduto che vivere come un uomo, pensare come un uomo, fendere l’esistenza con la stessa rudezza che è concessa solo agli uomini, l’avrebbe tenuta al riparo dalla sofferenza della sua vita vissuta a metà.

E lui era rimasto zitto.

Non aveva obiettato nulla.

Nessuna contestazione, nessuna recriminazione da parte sua.

Nessuna.

Oscar non l’aveva immediatamente compreso il peso opprimente di quel silenzio, l’assoluta mancanza di qualsiasi protesta che la facesse tornare sui suoi passi.

Non l’aveva ascoltato quel silenzio perchè non aveva mai ascoltato André.

Esso adesso riemergeva, assordante, assieme al corpo di André, impresso, ad inchiodarla lì, alle sue colpe ed alle sue insolenti mancanze.

Forse allora la spiegazione stava tutta lì.

In quel silenzio, in quella sorta di comprensione dolente che André metteva nell’accettare la sua volontà facendosi bastare brandelli di ore, fugaci e colme di ordini, duelli, cavalcate…

Ripercorsi a mente fredda gli istanti vissuti assieme al silenzio di André la condussero ad una visione più sottile e del tutto inaspettata.

André viveva _loro…_

Lui si vedeva assieme a lei e allora forse André non aveva obiettato nulla semplicemente perché pensava che loro, _loro due_ , solo loro due e sempre loro due, sarebbero comunque stai insieme.

Ovunque fosse andata lei, lui l’avrebbe seguita.

Questo doveva essere ciò che lui si era immaginato, in quel silenzio soffocato.

_Loro…_

Invece no.

Non c’era nessun _loro…_

Oscar François de Jarjayes non avrebbe più accettato di dipendere da nessuno.

Oscar François de Jarjayes non avrebbe più accettato di cedere una parte di sé, anche se solo nella sua mente.

I pochi aneliti d’amore le avevano procurato solo guai, sofferenza, rifiuto.

Cedere alla lusinga di un sentimento che le aveva scosso la gola e lo stomaco, che l’aveva percorsa lasciandola incredula di fronte a se stessa ed alla propria fragilità.

Aveva scoperto che anche lei poteva amare, poteva percepire l’ebrezza del mistero che risuona attraverso battiti nuovi e pelle lucida e piacere sommerso…

Anche lei poteva soffrire al pensiero che ogni singolo battito sarebbe rimasto inascoltato, perduto, dissolto in un baratro senza fondo.

Aveva nascosto quella parte di sé, in ogni istante della sua vita.

L’aveva nascosta, persino a se stessa.

E poi aveva tentato di avvolgere quella parte di se in un candido vestito bianco, illudendo se stessa che sarebbe bastato questo a renderla riconoscibile e finalmente libera.

Quel vestito l’aveva imprigionata relegandola nel limbo di un’amicizia importante, sentimento che anima l’essere umano forse più dell’amore, ma che non appaga, non brucia e non consuma come l’amore…

Si era ritrovata debole e indifesa, abbattuta da quella disarmante verità.

L’amicizia non le bastava, la vicinanza d’intenti comuni diventava dolente sofferenza…

Non avrebbe più accettato di cedere quella parte di sé che le serviva per bastare a se stessa.

_Al diavolo!_

A nessuno…

Nemmeno ad André.

Neppure a lui che le era sempre stato accanto.

E così glielo aveva detto ad André.

Quella sera…

Ieri sera.

Anche André doveva uscire dalla sua vita.

André poteva ritenersi “libero”…

Lei non avrebbe più avuto bisogno del suo aiuto…

Lui avrebbe potuto vivere la sua vita come preferiva…

Oscar si ricordò solo che forse si sarebbe sentita più sola, questo sì.

Ma tanto lei era già sola…

Che senso avrebbe avuto continuare a tenere legato a sé, lui, che forse avrebbe avuto il diritto di farsi una vita?

Questo era bastato a compensare l’ansia della sua coscienza smarrita, solo per pochi attimi, di fronte all’assenza di André.

Renderlo libero l’aveva convinta della bontà della propria scelta.

Oscar non voleva avere nessuno sulla coscienza.

Non voleva avere nessun rimpianto.

Lui aveva già pagato a sufficienza per quella vita vissuta al suo servizio…

Dannazione aveva persino perso un occhio per aiutare lei…

E così glielo aveva detto.

André poteva ritenersi “libero”….

E lui, in quel momento, aveva replicato con quelle parole assurde…

_Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

Quelle parole l’avevano fatta infuriare.

Perché di nuovo qualcuno la stava mettendo con le spalle al muro.

André non ne aveva il diritto…

L’aveva trovato sorprendentemente arrogante lui, lì, in mezzo alla stanza, a parlare di rose, a paragonarla ad una rosa – perché era questo che lui aveva fatto – mentre lei non voleva altro che lasciarsi alle spalle l’insolenza di una corte dei miracoli vuota e pericolosa.

Lei una rosa…

Dannato paragone senza senso…

Sull’orlo di quel baratro lei, a piangere per quel pensiero fisso che le premeva sul cuore ogni volta che pensava a Fersen, non voleva più starci…

Lì l’aveva condotta quell’insulso sentimento…

E non era perché Fersen aveva rifiutato lei…

No, non era per quello.

Lei non voleva più essere una donna…

E André stava lì, arrogante, insolente, cinico nel rammentarle che lei era una donna e che non avrebbe potuto essere che una donna e nient’altro.

Nient’altro che una donna.

La rabbia…

Il sapore amaro della rabbia si sollevò nella gola chiudendo il respiro.

Oscar si contrasse, di nuovo, su se stessa, ascoltando di nuovo la propria voce aspra di rabbia e rancore…

Quella domanda gliel’aveva gridata in faccia.

Voleva sapere il significato di quella frase.

E se lo pensava davvero che allontanarlo da sé l’avrebbe resa ancora più debole…

E se lo credeva davvero che lei non avrebbe potuto fare ciò che voleva nella sua vita…

Dio, quanta rabbia c’era nella sua voce, nel tono sprezzante che gli aveva rovesciato addosso per calpestare ed annientare l’arroganza di lui e quel suo rammentarle che lei era una donna, debole, fragile, indifesa…

Perduta per un amore impossibile…

_Dannazione perché?_

_Voglio sapere perché io “resterei” una donna?_

_Qualsiasi cosa io decidessi di fare…_

_Che ne sai tu della mia vita e di cosa significa vivere tutto a metà senza sapere chi sei, o meglio, sapendo benissimo chi sei, ma senza poter esserlo fino in fondo?_

_Io non posso liberarmi di un amore impossibile diventando qualcun altro?_

_Io posso fare quello che voglio…_

_E se non voglio più cadere in quel dannato abisso…_

Questo aveva pensato quando gli aveva sentito pronunciare quelle parole.

Dannate parole…

A questo ripensava…

La rabbia trattenuta e covata dietro la finta freddezza che aveva tentato di mantenere nei confronti della propria vita era esplosa contro di lui, contro quella maledetta frase, contro quella sua calma apparente e distaccata.

Quella calma era assurda, senza senso…

La rabbia si era rovesciata addosso a lui e…

_Come ho fatto a non capire…_

_Ti ho guardato…_

_Davvero…_

_L’ho fatto…_

_Ma forse volevo solo cancellare la mia colpa perché avevi pagato al posto mio, il mio errore…_

_E…_

Un gesto di rabbia, di nuovo e le coperte finirono scaraventate via, come a scacciare via un pensiero beffardo e sconvolgente, impossibile da accettare.

I passi si susseguirono veloci sul pavimento scuro.

Istintivamente Oscar si diresse verso la porta, la mano sulla maniglia per aprirla e uscire fuori e gridare a nanny di prepararle i bagagli per fuggire via.

Così tutto sarebbe finito e tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo quando non ne sapeva niente dell’amore e mai avrebbe pensato facesse così male.

_No…_

_Non era possibile…_

_Ti ho visto…_

_Io ti ho osservato in questi mesi e…_

Il pensiero non corse fino in fondo.

Oscar non potè ammettere che un errore così assurdo l’avesse resa cieca e sorda e…

_Eri accanto a me…_

_Ci sei sempre stato…_

_Eppure lo spazio che ci divideva non aveva più la stessa misura._

_E il tempo…_

_Dannazione il tempo che scorreva…_

_Era diverso…_

Poteva essere stato il senso di colpa a rivelarle chi fosse André per lei, a tradire l’immagine che aveva di lui?

L’amore l’aveva presa, afferrata, travolta…

Con i suoi lati più oscuri e dannati.

_Allora…_

_Allora tu come hai fatto a resistere tutti questi anni se…_

La calma di André l’aveva fatta infuriare…

Calma apparente…

Adesso…

A ripensarci…

Oscar fissò lo sguardo alla finestra, alla luce chiara che rompeva il silenzio scuro della stanza.

L’immagine di André davanti a sé, illuminata dalla luce. Le vene pulsavano nel collo, la mascella contratta, gli zigomi abbronzati, le mani strette ai polsi…

La sua figura sembrava calma, in realtà era innervata di rabbia, forse disprezzo.

Come la propria rabbia, come il proprio disprezzo verso se stessa e la propria debolezza.

Una bestia dannata stringeva il cuore…

_Da quando…_

_Da quando…_

_Chissà da quanto tempo l’hai tenuta chiusa dentro di te quella bestia feroce?_

_Dannata bestia…arrogante…_

Il silenzio di André, il suo calmo disprezzo s’erano infranti contro la rabbia di lei.

Gli aveva dato uno schiaffo.

La mano era volata veloce sul viso di lui.

André non era indietreggiato, non si era difeso, aveva incassato il colpo, quasi se lo aspettasse e non lo temesse, quasi lo desiderasse, come unico contatto bruciante e duro, con lei, anche solo attraverso quel palmo cattivo e sprezzante.

Era rimasto immobile, teso, il corpo fermo.

E quella calma l’aveva annientata…

Di nuovo…

L’aveva afferrato per la camicia.

L’aveva attirato a sé.

Non come quando erano bambini e litigavano e si cercavano, in un contatto di sfogo e di rabbia, per dominare l’altro, con l’arroganza della forza…

E poi si spingevano, si picchiavano, si squadravano, si riprendevano, si ammutolivano e giù a cercarsi, il mattino dopo, come fossero aria da respirare, luce dove crescere, vita da vivere

No, non era come allora, perché forse allora erano stati _loro,_ ma solo per il tempo degli scontri, dei pugni e delle labbra gonfie e dei graffi e degli abbracci e delle mani strette…

Contatti feroci che li lasciavano senza fiato eppure terribilmente complici della loro stessa sorte.

 _Loro_ non erano più…

Adesso erano solo rimpianto di sprazzi d’increduli ricordi delle loro litigate, delle discussioni, delle valanghe di rimbrotti e confronti…

Lei, ora era lei a volere una spiegazione.

Razionale e logica come sempre.

E lui una spiegazione gliel’aveva data.

Illogica ed irrazionale, senza parlare, senza contrapporsi a lei ed al suo tono sprezzante.

Le aveva afferrato i polsi stringendoli e lei non aveva nemmeno cercato di svincolarsi da quella stretta, tanto le era apparsa improvvisa, innaturale, senza senso, ma poi nemmeno così offensiva od inopportuna.

Ora la mente era lì, sprofondata nell’immobilità dei suoi polsi, chiusi, in quelle mani calde e strette.

Così strette che ad un certo punto…

“André, così mi fai male…” – aveva sussurrato.

Sì, ricordava di essere stata costretta a dirglielo.

A sua memoria non rammentava fosse mai accaduta qualcosa di simile.

Aveva rivolto gli occhi al proprio polso, chiuso nella mano di lui.

Aveva avuto il tempo di fare solo quello.

E poi era tornata a lui.

L’aveva guardato e aveva visto André…

Era talmente vicino a lei e lei si era improvvisamente accorta che lui era più alto…

Così vicino non l’aveva mai visto.

Così terribilmente vicino da riuscire ad ascoltare quasi il battito del cuore e vedere il petto sollevarsi piano, quasi trattenendo a stento un respiro più fondo di feroce risentimento, imbrigliato perché non corresse via e dilagasse contro di lei.

La pelle…

L’aveva intravsita sotto la camicia leggermente aperta.

La pelle liscia, abbronzata…

_Sei tu…_

_Dannazione André…_

_Sei tu…_

_La pelle riemersa da frammenti dispersi e ora nitidi alla mente…_

_Sensazione d’immediato stupore dal sapore inspiegabilmente conosciuto, tondo, caldo, pieno, forse celato negli abissi dimenticati della memoria…_

_Echi di risate, bagliori di raggi dispersi da spruzzi di acqua gelata, mani chiuse a cercarsi e prendersi, ginocchia sbattute a terra e lividi percorsi da profumati fili d’erba intrecciati alle calde braccia del tramonto…_

_La tua pelle…_

_Le mie mani chiuse, aggrappate alla tua camicia aperta sul petto, piccolo, liscio, nudo…_

_Le tue mani aperte a sfiorare e reggere le cosce sottili…_

_La schiena calda e forte a cui mi appoggiavo, affondando il respiro nell’odore della tua pelle e cullandomi nel tuo passo incerto a sorreggere la mia finta stanchezza di una giornata di giochi…_

_La tua nuca bianca, i capelli neri bagnati, un poco scostati perché altrimenti mi avrebbero fatto il solletico al naso…_

_Gl’infiniti discorsi sui grandi cavalieri del passato…_

_L’imbrunire che scalda il cuore e lo sollecita a correre più veloce nell’incedere della sera per evitare un rimprovero e per sedersi a tavola insieme…_

_Le mie mani a stringere le scarpe diventate barchette piene d’acqua e di fango…_

_Il tuo respiro…_

_Affannato, calmo, silenzioso, umido, disperso…_

_Su di me, sul mio respiro…_

_Le tue mani…_

_In quell’istante erano tornati ad essere loro…_

Oscar rabbrividì.

_Le tue mani strette ai polsi…_

Stringevano quelle mani e trascinavano lentamente i polsi, chiusi, come se lei non avesse avuto forza alcuna, come fosse stata un filo d’erba da scostare dal viso o il colletto di una camicia da aggiustare meglio.

Lui la teneva lì, a sé, la voleva lì, per sé…

Lei non sarebbe riuscita a divincolarsi, a sfuggirgli…

Aveva ascoltato il battito del cuore, il proprio ed il suo…

Aveva percepito il respiro, dannatamente calmo, sul proprio, insolentemente agitato e scostante…

Tocchi impercettibili e leggeri.

_André…_

_Sei tu…_

Aveva tentato di cogliere il suo sguardo.

Aveva tentato di comprendere cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Aveva tentato di contenere quell’impeto gelido che le stava scivolando addosso, impossibile da arginare, impossibile da respingere.

Il suo silenzio…

André non la guardava…

Guardava oltre…

Istantaneo movimento, il viso impercettibilmente lontano si era avvicinato a cogliere le labbra.

Prenderle e toccarle…

Averle ed assaggiarle…

Morderle quasi…

La sua bocca…

Aveva sentito la sua bocca sulla propria.

Quella era la sua bocca…

E la sua lingua…

A cercare la sua, insinuandosi dentro la sua bocca…

Le mani di lui a stringere i polsi di lei e le mani di lei strette dentro i propri palmi, le unghie conficcate dentro di essi, in una contrazione di stupore e di rifiuto.

La mente colpita e dissolta a ritrovare faticosamente la percezione del proprio corpo mentre il sangue riprendeva a scorrere lento.

La sua bocca…

Organismo mobile caldo umido sensibile…

Lì dannazione, lì…

Dentro di lei a leccare avidamente la lingua, a mordere le labbra…

E lei lì dannazione, lì, colpita e stravolta…

Immobile…

Lei l’aveva accolto…

E la sua bocca si era insinuata, calda e mobile, vertigine liquida che ora cercava la sua lingua, combattendo per averla ed assaggiarla e muoversi insieme ad essa.

Che dannata bestia era mai quella che l’aveva spinto fino a lì, lì, su di lei?

Altri passi in mezzo alla stanza, come un animale in gabbia, respirando piano e chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo per raccogliere la cupa morbidezza di quel contatto, per togliersi di dosso il corpo di lui, irriverente ed insistente, espanso nel tocco befardo di un bacio rubato.

Un sussurro scivolò dalle labbra al pensiero repentino ed istantaneo che lo stupore non era bastato a lasciarla chiusa fredda distante…

_Non l’ho fatto…_

_Non l’ho fatto._

Quella sorta di mancata ribellione si riverberò nei muscoli costringendoli a ribellarsi lì, adesso, anche se André non era più lì e lei era sola, come a scacciare da sé la propria debolezza…

Tornò al letto, sedendosi ed abbandonandosi a se stessa, e poi stendendosi ed abbracciandosi, chiudendosi su se stessa, le gambe quasi rannicchiate sul petto.

Ed il corpo, il suo dannato corpo si ribellò davvero, insipiegabilmente, colpendola mentre esso assaggiava di nuovo quella vibrazione unica, intensa e sorprendente che le era scorsa lungo la schiena, mentre la sua bocca era colma della bocca di lui e le labbra non avevano più spazio per muoversi se non aderendo a quelle di lui.

Movimenti piccoli rabbiosi circolari umidi caldi a chiedere calore e restituirlo…

L’avevano sollevata colpita scossa oltre quello che lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e lei aveva sentito il suo sapore, l’umida scia di una danza così terribilmente estatica, seppure mista allo stupore dell’inaspettato…

Si era sentita colma di lui, mentre lui era dentro di lei, nella sua bocca.

Lui ed il suo corpo si erano espansi ed irradiati dentro di lei, sollevandola in un moto di rabbia e di liberazione…

Il ventre si era contratto, colpito da un’onda gelida e pungente che poi si era subito ritirata, lasciandola incapace di ritrovare la coscienza ed il contatto con se stessa…

Il respiro si era arginato incerto se riprendere il senso del suo corpo, insieme ai muscoli ed alla loro naturale tensione.

Anche adesso stava accadendo lo stesso, come se fosse il suo corpo adesso a volerlo ancora lì, addosso, oltre ogni ragione, oltre ogni logica.

Per ripercorrere i passi incerti di quella danza ancestrale…

_Dio…_

Come per liberarla da se stessa…

Che bestia feroce poteva essere riuscita a colpirla ed annientarla fino a quel punto!?

Era stato solo un attimo.

Un istante di debole cedimento.

Un colpo al cuore che aveva quasi cessato di battere.

Ed uno allo stomaco…

Sì…

Lo sguardo perso nel vuoto scuro della stanza si riempì di una nuova immagine, richiamata dal corpo di lui che si schiacciava contro il proprio, di più, sempre di più.

In piedi, in mezzo alla stanza.

Sprofondata in quel contatto, lei aveva indietreggiato un poco, forse nel tentativo di sottrarsi a quel bacio…

Era stata lei…

Oppure lui a contrarsi ancora di più contro di lei…

Oscar accarezzò di nuovo la sua spalla, nuda.

Nessun tessuto tra essa e l’aria.

Tra l’incavo della spalla ed il seno.

Cercò con la mano di ricomporre il brandello della camicia, afferrandone il lembo, intuendone il bordo ruvido, strappato, del tutto diverso da quello integro, poco più in la.

Di nuovo chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo sul respiro, il peso del corpo di lui…

Indietro…

Lei era stata trascinata indietro ed il corpo di André l’aveva sospinta via…

Tutta…

Schiacciata e vinta, mentre la bocca la prendeva e lei percepiva i sensi di lui tesi, potenti, pesanti…

André era riuscito fermarla, a tenere fermi i suoi muscoli e la sua volontà, lì, sotto di lui.

Aveva preso colto, afferrato, trattenuto le sue labbra, cercando il calore dentro di esse.

Colmandole di sé…

Colmandole di _loro…_

Ora non erano solo le mani di lui chiuse a stringere i suoi polsi.

Ora era tutto il suo corpo che la sovrastava e la trascinava via.

Non erano più solo le sue braccia ad essere due miseri fili d’erba.

Era lei, tutta, ad essere quasi sollevata e portata via…

Indietro…

Dove andava lei e dove lui la spingeva, a poco a poco, fino a raggiungere quel letto sul quale erano caduti entrambi, di peso.

Lei sulla schiena e lui sopra di lei.

I polsi chiusi, il corpo lì fermo, schiacciato, contratto. E André, il corpo di André era diventato improvvisamente pesante e vivo e reale…

Il suo corpo su di lei, e lei quasi a trattenere il respiro, immobile, incapace di sottrarsi a quella forza, incredula di fronte all’inaspettato, come non fosse mai stata ciò che fino a quel tempo era stata.

Schiacciata da lui, dal suo peso…

Ed al tempo stesso senza peso, se non quello della rabbia, la propria rabbia che riempiva le vene e i muscoli.

André aveva stravolto il gioco delle loro parti, aveva preso per sé tutti i loro ruoli, e li aveva voluti per se solo.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi.

Di nuovo.

E dal buio riemerse l’ondeggiamento dolente e potente di se stessa trascinata via e poi d’un tratto, di nuovo ferma, lì, come adesso, mentre il corpo si sollevava di nuovo d’impeto e il cuore batteva la inondava confondendo idee e sentimenti.

Avrebbe voluto stare al buio.

Si girò nuovamente, questa volta per sottrarsi alla luce calda che sbucava dal vetro ed illuminava la stanza, con una prepotenza irritante delinenando i contorni, respingendo il buio, dando senso alle cose, seppure inanimate, immobili.

Come lei…

Tutto era fermo.

Come lei…

Tutto, tranne il cuore che batteva forte, impossibile da fermare.

Avrebbe voluto stare al buio.

Fermare l’avanzare della luce, del tempo, delle ore, per tornare alla quiete della notte ed alla sua immobilità, quasi che in essa potesse recuperare la parte di se che aveva perduto, quella inconsapevole, quella che ignorava la realtà delle cose.

_Loro…_

Serrò le labbra.

Un altro particolare riemerse.

Non un’immagine, ma un suono.

Un gemito lieve, forse un respiro imprigionato nelle labbra, trattenuto e scivolato via attraverso la pelle sottile stretta morbidamente trattenuta bagnata di quel bacio aperto ed intenso e caldo.

Non era un grido e nemmeno sarebbe potuto diventarlo se di lì a poco lei non si fosse ritrovata distesa sul letto e lui addosso.

Le braccia aperte, i polsi ancora stretti e la sua bocca ora libera…

Quel gemito si era tramutato in grido.

Parole urlate.

E l’assurdo di gridare quelle parole contro André.

Mai avrebbe pensato di contrapporsi a lui, di gridargli in faccia che avrebbe chiesto aiuto se non l’avesse lasciata andare…

Lasciarla andare…

Una frase istintiva laddove fosse stato un estraneo ad aggredirla.

Non certo André.

Gliel’aveva gridato con tutta la forza che aveva in gola di lasciarla andare.

Con tutta la disperazione che aveva sentito nascere dentro per quel contatto inaspettato, violento e senza scampo.

Lui era più forte, questo lei l’aveva sempre saputo.

Ma non ci aveva mai pensato che un giorno quella forza l’avrebbe vista riversata su di lei…

_Fermati…_

Glielo aveva chiesto con rabbia…

Con disperazione…

Quel peso improvvisamente si era sollevato da lei per lasciarla libera…

E in quell’istante uno strappo secco ed immediato aveva percorso il silenzio, colmo solo del loro respiro livido ed affannato.

André si era staccato da lei, allontanandosi, e in quel movimento aveva afferrato la sua camicia.

La sua rabbia si era riversata su quel piccolo lembo di stoffa che si era sollevato, aggredito e lacerato con forza.

Il rumore di quello strappo…

Il buio silenzioso, di nuovo.

Il buio scuro, solcato dall’aria fredda sulla pelle nuda e bianca e morbida, aperta di fronte agli occhi di lui.

Andrè era rimasto su di lei e quel piccolo lembo di stoffa, trascinato via, morbido e distrutto, era scivolato a terra nel buio della stanza attraversando il cono del suo sguardo.

Oscar corse al battito intenso del cuore.

Anche lì, come allora, le parve sarebbe uscito dalla gola, in quell’istante interminabile, colmato finalmente e per la prima volta nella sua vita dalla paura, vera, intensa, assoluta e senza scampo, a marchiarla forse per sempre.

Pensieri veloci si rincorsero nella mente offuscata.

André voleva avere lei.

Voleva avere lei nella sua fragilità…

E voleva avere lei e tutto il suo potere, quello che lei aveva sempre avuto su di lui e sulla sua vita.

Voleva dimostrale che lei, in realtà era “solo” una donna fragile, testarda, morbida, arrogante…

Voleva prendersi il suo coraggio, la sua forza, la sua velocità, la sua dannata razionalità, la sua invincibile freddezza…

Voleva avere lei…

Lei era una donna.

Nonostante l’esistenza che lei aveva deciso di perseguire.

Oscar non avrebbe potuto difendersi.

Lo sguardo di André su di lei e forse su se stesso riflesso negli occhi di lei e nella pelle di lei davanti a se, pronta per essere colta…

Lui avrebbe potuto fare di lei qualsiasi cosa.

Prenderla ed entrare dentro di lei e strapparle quell’arroganza e quella freddezza che ora parevano scomparse.

Averla e frantumare per sempre l’idea che comportarsi e pensare e vivere come un uomo l’avrebbe tenuta al riparo dal dolore di un rifiuto.

Cogliere la sua essenza, il suo profumo, la sua carne inviolata e dolce e innocente e dimostrarle come un rifiuto non necessariamente impedisce di prendersi ciò che si vuole, ad ogni costo, anche a costo di spazzare via per sempre l’altro e la sua vita.

Lo sguardo di André, impercettibilmente incredulo…

Uno sguardo che Oscar non era riuscita a sostenere, perché quello sguardo vedeva lei e pareva quasi voler entrare in lei, ma lei non voleva essere guardata, mentre l’aria fredda continuava a scivolare sulla pelle…

L’aria e la paura che quel combattimento non fosse ancora finito…

L’aria ed il respiro di André, quasi sospeso, mentre il corpo si irrigidiva e i muscoli tradivano il presagio di non poter sopportare altro.

In quello stesso istante Oscar si rese conto che André si era fermato.

André si era fermato.

“Bene e adesso…e adesso cosa vorresti farmi André? Che cosa vuoi provare?” – aveva chiesto piano, con rabbia e disperazione, mentre la gola si chiudeva riempiendosi delle lacrime che non poteva più trattenere.

Una domanda senza senso.

Non era una domanda…

_Fermati…_

_Fermati…_

_Fermati…ti prego…-_ gli stava chiedendo.

Una domanda e al tempo stesso una richiesta di aiuto.

_Fermati prima che accada qualcosa di cui non potresti mai perdonarti…_

_Fermati prima che io possa perderti…perdere te e ciò che sei per me…_

_Anche se adesso non lo so più._

Oscar tornò a quei pensieri.

Ora poteva farlo.

Ora che nel silenzio le mani ed il ventre, la schiena e le gambe ed ogni parte di se la richiamava a quell’istante, alla voce di André, al suo corpo, alla sua bocca…

“Perdonami…giuro su Dio che non ti farò mai più una cosa del genere…”.

Le sue lacrime…

Oscar rammentò le sue lacrime e poi il gesto con cui lui l’aveva coperta.

André si era fermato…

“Una rosa non potrà mai essere un lillà…ascolta Oscar…è impossibile che tu diventi qualcun altro. Per vent’anni tu sei stata l’unica che ho visto e a cui ho pensato. Io ti amo…no…non ho potuto non amarti…più profondamente di chiunque altro…”.

Allora davvero lei non aveva mai saputo nulla di André.

Il rimpianto di non averlo mai realmente ascoltato, percepito…

Non aveva mai saputo nulla.

Non aveva potuto non amarla…

Disperatamente e senza scampo.

In silenzio…

Era questo che adesso lei ascoltava dentro di sé.

Era questo che non aveva mai compreso.

Lui l’amava…

Da sempre…

Era questo che scorreva dentro di lui…

L’amore che desidera chiede vuole pretende…

L’amore che non si condivide non si cede non si accantona non si accontenta…

L’amore che confonde e tormenta.

L’amore che non può restare rinchiuso.

L’amore che disorienta brucia distrugge e dissolve…

Ecco allora…

Era per questo che l’aveva fatto.

André l’amava e lei, senza neppure saperlo, senza neppure averlo intuito, aveva deciso di allontanarlo dalla sua vita.

Il rimpianto di quel contatto feroce sarebbe rimasto per sempre a bruciare dentro di lei.

Il rimpianto di non aver mai capito nulla…

Il rimpianto di non aver sentito nulla…

Il rimpianto di aver costretto lui, André, ad arrendersi ad un gesto così lontano dalla sua armonia, dalla sua tempestosa calma…

Quel contatto…

Un bacio, alla fine di tutto.

Feroce, colmo, pieno, umido, mobile, furioso, disperato…

Quel bacio, sulle sue labbra.

Il suo primo bacio.

Un bacio di rabbia e disperazione.

Tutto era iniziato e tutto era finito nel contatto delle loro labbra.

In esso era racchiusa una sensazione unica di rabbia e di paura d’incertezza e di dubbio.

Oscar comprese cosa fosse l’amore, allora.

Si alzò, dispersa in quel pensiero e si tolse la camicia.

La lasciò scivolare giù, via da sé, ascoltando il fruscio lieve e poi il rumore soffocato di quel tessuto, ormai inservibile, che cadeva a terra.

La guardò e poi si alzò avvicinandosi al grande specchio sul quale si rifletteva la sua immagine.

La pelle delle spalle sulle quali ricadevano i capelli un poco scompigliati, lambiti e rischiarati dalla luce che ora filtrava prepotente dalla finestra, riflettendosi sul contorno di un corpo, il suo, che ora lei poteva osservare di fronte a se.

Si guardò allo specchio.

Un gesto consueto.

Tante volte aveva fissato i ricami preziosi della sua uniforme, le mostrine, la stoffa rigida pulita e perfetta.

Le era sempre bastato.

Una sola volta aveva scorto la forma del corpo sapientemente esaltata da un abito prezioso.

Anche quell’unica volta le era bastata.

Osservò il colore rosato della propria pelle, quella delle spalle, bianca, e poi quella del petto, e dei seni…

Era dunque lei quella?

I suoi seni, morbidi e sodi…

Piccoli forse…

Non li aveva mai osservati e una mano si alzò per scivolare su di essi, per coprirli ed assaggiarne la consistenza, la morbidezza.

Lasciò la mano lì, su quei seni che scomparvero dalla sua vista.

Scomparvero dalla vista ma entrarono nei sensi, restituendo ad essi la sensazione di vellutata morbidezza.

Era lei quella?

Era una donna?

Era dunque quello che André aveva scorto in lei?

Era ciò che adesso si riverberava dentro di lei, battendo con beffarda insistenza, mentre lei osservava se stessa attraverso lo sguardo di Andrè, la sua rabbia, la sua insolenza, la sua dannata disperazione?

Attraverso quell’amore che si era nutrito del silenzio per poi incidere la carne come una lama sapientemente affilata?

Ravvivò il fuoco nel camino e poi con un gesto secco vi gettò la camicia.

Il tessuto adagiato sulla fiamma la nascose e poi quasi la soffocò.

Dopo poco il chiarore della camicia si sollevò imbrunendosi, aggredito ed avvolto dal calore che alla fine ebbe la meglio sulla consistenza della stoffa facendola propria e consumandola fino a distruggerne la consistenza, fino a tramutarla in materia differente, cenere grigia ed impalpabile che un solo alito di vento avrebbe potuto disperdere.

Se lei avesse potuto fare la stessa cosa…

Se avesse potuto bruciare e disperdere ciò che era accaduto.

No…

Nulla sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Così ora era la sua vita…

Distrutta dal fuoco, dal calore immenso che aveva sentito e visto scorrere nello sguardo di André, riversato su di lei.

Il rimpianto di aver perso tutto…

Il rimpianto di essere vissuta nella più cieca immobilità…

La sua vita non sarebbe mai più tornata ad essere quella di un tempo.

Mai più…

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta.

Tornò ad osservare il giardino inondato di sole…

Il respiro rallentato le restituì la calma necessaria ad affrontare quella giornata, di nuovo immobile eppure diversa da tutte le altre.

Una nuova vita…


	2. Rimorsi

**_Rimorsi_ **

_Che cosa ho fatto…_

_Perché…_

_Perché l’ho fatto?_

La domanda secca e tagliente galleggiava nella mente, nella gola, a rallentare lo scorrere del sangue, fermo all’oscurità degli occhi e dell’anima…

La bocca dello stomaco chiusa, il respiro lento, la testa stretta tra le mani, ascoltando le tempie che pulsavano mentre nelle dita erano ancora impressi i polsi di lei…

Strinse i pugni ritrovando in essi la consistenza dei polsi di lei.

Ricordò di averli afferrati e stretti con una forza inaudita.

Avrebbe detto fossero più robusti i suoi polsi, anche se leggeri e agili.

Li aveva scorti spesso quei polsi, quando loro due duellavano, quando cavalcavano e ricordava quando lei ogni tanto li massaggiava, dopo gli estenuanti allenamenti con suo padre.

_Che cosa ho fatto?_

_Li ho afferrati, stretti con forza, con rabbia, per non lasciarli, perché tu la smettessi di fuggire da me…_

_E da te stessa…_

L’istinto gli aveva imposto di farlo e dentro quella presa si erano riversate, suo malgrado, tutta la disperazione e l’impotenza al pensiero di essere sbattuto fuori dalla sua vita, come si fa con un oggetto che non serve più.

Nella mente quel gesto dolente e terribile s’imponeva adesso, netto e distinto.

E sarebbe rimasto lì, forse per sempre, come un fantasma che non avrebbe dato tregua alla coscienza, risvegliata all’improvviso, colpita dal tenue raggio di luce che correva lungo le assi calde del pavimento.

André aprì gli occhi, allora, quasi a forza.

I ricordi gli giungevano alla coscienza e a ciò che ora era, in quel momento, sveglio, cosciente, anche se la mente lo richiamava indietro alla sera prima.

_Perché l’ho fatto?_

Nemmeno il dubbio di scusarsi…

Lo aveva già fatto…

“Perdonami…giuro su Dio che non farò mai più una cosa del genere…”.

_Ma in fondo di cos’altro avrei dovuto scusarmi?_

_Ti ho amato…_

_Non ho potuto fare altro che amarti…più di chiunque altro di questo ne sono certo…_

_Anche se ti sarò sembrato arrogante…_

_E’ da una vita che non amo che te…_

_Volevo solo fermarti…_

_Fermare i tuoi pensieri…_

_Volevo fermarti e io non sono riuscito a farlo…_

_Volevo ricacciarti in gola le tue dannate parole…_

_Assurde, senza senso, dettate solo dalla paura di essere stata respinta da un uomo che nemmeno sapeva che donna fossi._

_Mi hai detto che non avresti più avuto bisogno di me…_

_Sarei stato libero di uscire dalla tua vita…_

_Devo uscire dalla tua vita…_

_Devo farlo…_

_Non ho scelta…_

_Tu non hai pensato che a me non interessa essere libero?_

_Non ci hai pensato a questo?_

_Che razza di uomo sarei?_

_Io ho bisogno di te…_

_Non sarei un uomo per questo?_

_Dio, come se un uomo non potesse essere toccato dalla sofferenza, dall’abbandono, dal vuoto, dal buio…_

_No, non ci hai pensato._

_Libero…_

_Che parola assurda…_

_Tu Oscar nemmeno sai quello da cui non potrò mai essere libero._

_Tu non puoi nulla contro il mio amore per te._

_Tu non potrai mai concedermi di liberarmi di te…_

_Io stesso non ci sono mai riuscito in tutti questi anni…_

_Libero…_

_Dovrei subire la tua idea assurda di tornare ad essere pensare vivere e sentirti come un uomo?_

_Tu non sei un uomo Oscar._

_Anche se ti vestirai e ti comporterai come un uomo per tutto il resto della tua vita._

_Non sei uomo…_

_Non lo sei e non lo diventerai mai solo perché ti rifiuti di cedere all’amore ed alla sua incertezza…_

_E non lo sei non solo perché io ti amo…_

_Non c’entra nulla tutto questo…_

_Dio avrei dovuto fartelo capire…_

Tutto quello a cui aveva pensato André in quel momento era che non voleva perderla.

E che l’avrebbe persa comunque perché non sarebbe più riuscito a starle accanto…

_Dannazione, io non riesco più a vedere, a vederti…_

_Non sapevo nemmeno come sarei riuscito a restarti accanto._

_Fino a ieri._

_E tu…_

_Volevo solo farti comprendere che io…_

_Io ti amo e non posso perderti._

_E che ti perderò…_

_Dio…_

_Non potrò più vederti…_

André alzò lo sguardo alla finestra.

La luce ora filtrava prepotente e quasi feriva la vista, un poco annebbiata negli ultimi tempi.

Lo stomaco si chiuse, ancora di più.

Tutto quel tempo passato a nascondersi, a nascondere a tutti l’inesorabile discesa verso il buio.

Aveva faticato a restare saldo nelle sue abitudini, accontentarsi degli odori, dei rumori, allenando la memoria nel ricordo delle distanze a cui non aveva mai fatto caso, ma che, adesso, diventavano formidabili alleati per continuare a vivere in un’oscurità crescente ed inesorabile.

Allora era stato davvero bravo, perché nemmeno Oscar si era accorta di nulla, neppure lei lo aveva capito.

Lei non lo aveva mai osservato, non lo aveva mai guardato.

La sacrosanta ed unica verità era quella.

Ancora più tagliente della stessa cecità che avanzava.

_Libero…_

In una sola parola il riassunto della sua vita dispersa…

_Libero…_

Come una lama, quella parola gli era entrata dentro e aveva squarciato il velo dell’illusione.

_Restarti accanto…_

_Fino a quando…_

_Nemmeno questo mi è dato sapere…_

_Ma tu hai deciso per te stessa…_

_E anche per me…_

André sentì improvvisamente salire il disgusto allo stomaco, incapace di comprendere se esso fosse frutto primario di quella specie di rifiuto – perché così lui non poteva che considerarlo – oppure conseguenza del gesto immediatamente sgorgato dalle proprie mani.

Un gesto con cui aveva umiliato se stesso, scoprendosi incapace di trattenersi, di fermarsi e di non cadere così in basso…

Un gesto in cui lui aveva scorto la paura di Oscar.

L’aveva annusata, quella paura sulla pelle di lei senza guardarla, perché in quel momento, la rabbia era stata tale che lui non era riuscito a farlo...

Aveva ascoltato solo se stesso e la pulsione cieca ed assoluta di rivelarle chi era lui e che cosa era lei per lui.

_Volevo solo che tu comprendessi cosa provo per te…_

_Amore…_

_Quell’amore che ti fa impazzire perché tutto appare lontano, irraggiungibile e allora resta solo il vuoto, il freddo, il nulla…_

_E’ da una vita che ci annego dentro…_

_Amore…_

_Ma che razza di amore può mai essere quello che non accetta un rifiuto?_

_Quello che non accetta di farsi da parte?_

_Pazzia…_

_E’ stata solo pazzia che ti ho riversato addosso…_

_Tu volevi fuggire da un amore impossibile e io non ho fatto altro che rivelarti un amore altrettanto pazzo, insensato e folle…_

_Se fossi fuggito anch’io…_

_Se fuggire fosse stata la soluzione..._

_Tu sei fuggita, Oscar…._

_Allora io avrei dovuto farlo da te tanto tempo fa…_

_E’ più difficile combattere…_

_Restare e combattere…_

La rabbia era salita e dalle labbra era uscita quell’assurda frase.

_Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

Una frase incomprensibile…

_Una rosa, non un lillà…_

Non altro da ciò che era, da ciò che era sempre stata nella sua vita.

Lo era sempre stata una donna…

E lui così l’aveva sempre vista ed accolta…

_Una rosa…_

Glielo aveva detto…

Da sempre era così che lui la vedeva…

Scontrandosi con lei, oppure in silenzio, accettando il lieve ondeggiare del corpo mai piegato, mai domato se non dai colpi inferti dalla rabbia mai sopita o dalle lacrime di una vita spezzata.

Sempre al suo servizio, in perenne attesa di un cenno, persino di rivolta, che lui accettava piegandosi alla vita di lei, drammaticamente ed assurdamente in bilico.

Anche quando lei gli aveva detto di voler lasciare la Guardia Reale, per tornare a pensare, esistere, muoversi e vivere come un uomo…

Anche allora André era rimasto zitto.

Non aveva obiettato nulla.

Perché per lui, lei sarebbe stata sempre una rosa…

Così l’avrebbe sentita su di sé, in silenzio.

Ovunque fosse andata lei, lui l’avrebbe seguita.

_Loro…_

_Loro_ sarebbero sempre stati tali, anche senza saperlo…

E invece Oscar….

Dannazione lei gli stava dicendo che era lui “libero”, che non avrebbe più avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, che avrebbe anche potuto vivere la sua vita come preferiva…

André si adagiò sul letto, voltandosi su un fianco.

Il calore delle coperte si sciolse vinto dall’aria fredda del mattino.

Gli parve di sentire la voce di lei di nuovo lì nel silenzio, quasi che lei fosse lì, davanti a sé, spietata con lui.

Ora lui era libero.

Non doveva più occuparsi di lei.

Solo pochi istanti per chiedersi chi fosse stato allora per lei fino a quel momento.

Solo pochi istanti per domandarsi quale fosse stato il motivo che l’aveva convinta ad allontanarlo da lei.

La sua assurda idea di vivere e voler essere un uomo…

Possibile che Oscar fosse corsa ad una tale assurdità pur di allontanare da sé la vergogna della propria debolezza per aver amato e per essere stata respinta dell’amore?

Oscar avrebbe avuto meno timore a cedere alla solitudine che all’incertezza dell’amore...

Nella solitudine nessuno ti giudica o ti accoglie o ti rifiuta.

E’ tutto molto più semplice.

Non era per vivere come un uomo…

Era per non avere più paura di ascoltare se stessa.

Mentre André non rappresentava nulla del mondo che lei aveva deciso di lasciare…

Dannazione, eppure a lui era parso davvero che lei avesse preso ad osservarlo, dopo la storia del Cavaliere Nero…

Come se Oscar lo cercasse con lo sguardo, magari di sfuggita, forse solo per compassione, forse per acquietare i sensi di colpa, per la ferita che aveva cancellato per sempre la vista del suo occhio sinistro.

Come a dirsi che in fondo tutto procedeva, se non come prima...

L'ambiguità di quello sguardo gli era scivolato addosso e c'era finito dentro, illudendosi.

La ferita si era riaperta allora, come se ci avessero versato il sale...

Era solo per quello allora.

La rabbia era salita, marea nera a riversarsi su di lei.

_Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

_Ascolta, Oscar ascolta ciò che sei…_

_Ascoltati mentre ti guardo…_

_Respira quello che ho vissuto in questi anni, respira quello che siamo stati…_

_Ti amo…_

_Quanto vorrei fosse semplice dirtelo come è semplice dirlo a me stesso._

_Come faccio a spiegarti che cos’è l’amore, come faccio?_

_Come faccio a dirti che ti voglio, qui, adesso, e che non m’importa di cosa accadrà…_

_Mi stai buttando fuori dalla tua vita…_

_Non ho più niente da perdere._

_Non ho più niente…_

André chiuse gli occhi e un moto di rabbia scosse i muscoli innervati di disperazione e desiderio...

La stessa che aveva guidato le mani, trattenute a stento, per andare oltre lei, per averla…

Lei era stata più veloce come sempre ed era stata la rabbia di lei a colpirlo, per prima...

Gli si era rovesciata addosso, quasi lei l'avesse trattenuta lì, nella mano, in quel ceffone, volato sul viso, veloce e tagliente.

Lei lo aveva colpito…

Andrè rammentò di aver incassato il colpo che non gli aveva poi fatto così male, non certo male fisico.

Se lo aspettava e non lo temeva.

Quel palmo cattivo e sprezzante, unico contatto tra di loro.

Era accaduto ancora, non era una novità che lei si sfogasse così, incapace di usare parole o diplomazia...

Non ci andava tanto per il sottile lei...

E quel ceffone...

Dannazione, era stato come se da esso lui avesse tirato fuori quel coraggio assoluto ed oscuro che l'aveva convinto, in un moto istintivo, a non pensare più a nulla, a non credere di avere più scuse, quasi fosse nato per quello...

Averla, lì, adesso…

Desiderio corrotto dalla rabbia…

Quel dannato istinto si era fatto strada attraverso la calma apparente, attraverso la freddezza che gelava lo sguardo…

Ed il silenzio impassibile e feroce che le aveva riservato, quasi non valesse la pena rispondere e spiegarle il perché di quelle parole che solo a lei parevano così assurde e senza senso, l’aveva fatta infuriare di più e Oscar l’aveva afferrato per la camicia e l’aveva attirato a sé.

Era stata lei ad avvicinarsi, sfidando lo sguardo e chiedendo una spiegazione...

Voleva saperlo perchè...

Restare una donna…

Accezione di debolezza e d’incapacità…

Lei era così vicino…

André ricordò quell’istante.

Solo per un istante lo sguardo si era abbassato verso di lei…

Lo sguardo furente e tagliente. Le mani strette alla stoffa della camicia…

Un istante…

Immagini disperse, muscoli esili e lievi e chiari ed innocenti a scaldarsi, al sole, assieme, nella eco di risate lontane e spruzzi d’acqua gelata e dita chiuse a cercarsi ed intrecciarsi e mani strette per correre più veloci…

Bagliori struggenti…

_La tua pelle…_

_Il tuo abbraccio forte e dolce…_

_Le dita di una mano chiuse, aggrappate alla camicia aperta sul petto, piccolo, liscio, nudo…_

_Le dita dell’altra a tenere strette le scarpe diventate barchette piene d’acqua e di fango…_

_Le mie mani aperte a sfiorare e reggere le tue gambe sottili…_

_Il tuo petto acerbo appoggiato alla mia schiena per nascondere la finta stanchezza di una lunga giornata trascorsa a rincorrersi…_

_I capelli biondi, ribelli, bagnati e leggeri, mentre mi solleticavano la nuca e io dovevo trattenermi dal ridere, mentre tu a cavalcioni te ne stava appollaiata sulla mia schiena._

_E i discorsi infiniti sui grandi cavalieri del passato…_

_Il tuo respiro, leggero, ritmato, caldo._

_Su di me, sul mio respiro._

_Volevo averti…_

_Per me, solo per me._

_Come un tempo._

_Quando respiravo la tua pelle e nemmeno sapevo di farlo e nemmeno sapevo che mi era entrata dentro nell’anima e che avrebbe preso a torturarmi non appena mi fossi accorto di te…_

La rivide Oscar di fronte a sé…

E dentro di sé riassaggiò il brivido colmo della rabbia che cresceva a dismisura, covata in anni di rispetto e rassegnazione, insinuata nel silenzio che opponeva ai silenzi di lei, colmi di dubbi per quel sentire nuovo che s'era animato nella mente per un altro uomo...

Quella rabbia doveva sgorgare da qualche parte, doveva uscire altrimenti lui sarebbe impazzito...

L’aveva afferrata per i polsi.

Non era mai accaduta una cosa del genere a sua memoria…

Non l’aveva mai fatto, non così, non sospinto dall’istinto di averla lì, per sé, per non lascirla andare via…

Per acquitare i sensi, il desiderio, l'istinto di placare una tensione impossibile da arginare...

Era stato talmente assurdo quel gesto che persino lei non si era stupita...

Perchè non era mai accaduto e lei non se l’aspettava…

L'arrendevolezza del corpo...

La sua sensualità sgomenta...

Oscar non aveva nemmeno tentato di svincolarsi da quella stretta, tanto le era apparsa improvvisa, innaturale, senza senso.

E quello stupore, per assurdo, aveva scosso i muscoli, come a dirsi e convincersi che lui poteva esserne capace e che poteva anche dimostraglielo che lei non aveva capito nulla di lui e che lui era diverso, ben diverso da come lei immaginava...

André aveva stretto i polsi, immobili, chiusi, nelle proprie mani...

Sarebbe stato capace davvero di prenderla e di strappare per sé quella sorta di sensualità indifesa...

E li aveva stretti al punto che lei…

“André, così mi fai male…” – aveva sussurrato guardandolo.

Adesso erano così vicini…

_Loro…_

Erano di nuovo _loro…_

Lei era così vicino…

André non aveva replicato nulla...

Era stanco di parlare...

Non c'era nulla da dire e si era solo permesso di osservare la sua pelle, scorta nell’incavo della camicia leggermente aperta.

La pelle chiara, rosata, morbida, liscia…

La sua pelle.

L'aveva voluta per sé, lì, in un guizzo teso e diabolico e subdolo inebriato dell’istinto di averla per se…

E così le dita si erano strette ancora di più attorno ai polsi esili ed immobili, richiamate dall’incredulità di lei, insinuate nella mancanza di qualsiasi remota reazione…

Le mani di lui sui polsi, strette.

Li aveva afferrati e stretti i suoi polsi, l’aveva guardata appena, con disprezzo quasi, fissandola negli occhi solo un istante, ed era stato come se non l’avesse mai guardata.

Lentamente, senza percepire resistenza alcuna, li aveva trascinati con sé i suoi polsi, per impedirle di puntarli contro di lui, di sfuggirle…

Se le era portate via le sue mani, come se Oscar non avesse avuto forza alcuna, come se le sue braccia fossero state due miseri fili d’erba da scostare dal viso…

O il colletto di una camicia da aggiustare meglio…

Ci aveva messo tutta la forza che aveva…

Tutta quella che gli premeva dentro, da una vita, innalzata dalla disperazione, la sua che veniva da più lontano e che non sarebbe diminuita solo perché lei aveva deciso di comportarsi come un uomo, magari imbracciando un fucile contro fantomatici nemici, da sola, lasciandolo libero, disperso…

Adesso ci voleva trascinare anche lei in quella disperazione, così forse Oscar avrebbe capito cosa significava amare senza speranza…

Amare da una vita però, non solo da poco tempo…

E per tutta la vita, però.

Non solo il tempo di un ballo.

Si era ritrovato con il battito del cuore di lei sul proprio, entrambi veloci e tesi…

Si era ritrovato il calore della sua pelle che lambiva la propria e poi il respiro secco ed impaurito a colpirlo in tocchi impercettibili e leggeri.

Si era ritrovato i fianchi di lei sui propri, i lombi quasi combacianti, a premere e toccarsi, inafferrabili e sospesi e poi uniti a sospingere ancora ed ancora l'istinto e il desiderio...

Oscar non avrebbe potuto fare più nulla per respingerlo.

E lui lì senza pietà o compassione a frenare quell’istinto, impassibile…

Non aveva più nulla da perdere ormai e quell’unico dilagante pensiero aveva sospinto il desiderio, impellente e spasmodico, di essere su di lei e di averla...

E di perdersi in quel corpo ed annientare forse la disperazione di chi non ha più nulla...

Averla…

Cogliere le labbra.

Prenderle toccarle assaggiarle…

Morderle quasi…

E la sua bocca…

Aveva colto la sua bocca...

Averla…

Quella era la sua bocca.

Cercata lambita gremita presa…

Le proprie mani strette sui polsi e le mani di lei strette dentro i palmi, le unghie quasi conficcate dentro di essi, in una contrazione di stupore e rifiuto.

I polsi fermi, immobili, chiusi nelle mani contratte, chiuse…

Averla…

La sua bocca organismo mobile caldo umido sensibile…

Nella sua bocca era entrata la sua bocca…

Le sue labbra accoglievano le labbra…

Vertigine liquida che cercava la sua lingua, calda e mobile, combattendo per averla ed assaggiarla e muoversi insieme ad essa…

Movimenti, piccoli, rabbiosi, circolari, umidi, caldi, l’avevano sollevato, scosso, catturato oltre quello che lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Passi incerti di una danza nuova….

In uno spazio così esiguo si era condensato l’impeto di un amore soffocato e riemerso prepotente e senza scrupoli che aveva catturato il corpo di lei ed il proprio corpo e si era espanso ed irradiato dentro di lei, sollevandosi insieme a quello di lei, in un moto di rabbia e di liberazione…

Una contrazione istintiva portò André a stringersi a sé per assaggiare di nuovo la vibrazione unica, intensa e sorprendente che gli era corsa lungo la schiena, la sua bocca colma della bocca di lei e le labbra non avevano più spazio per muoversi se non aderendo a quelle di lei.

Quella bocca…

Quel contatto…

Il fuoco si era insinuato giù per la colonna vertebrale da animare i fianchi e a premere e a gremire altro spazio altra pelle altri muscoli...

Aveva preso colto afferrato trattenuto le sue labbra, cercando il calore dentro di esse.

E aveva sentito il suo sapore, l’umida scia di quei movimenti così terribilmente estatici, stupiti, inaspettati e rabbiosi.

Si era sentito sprofondare il quel contatto.

Un colpo al cuore che quasi aveva smesso di battere ed uno allo stomaco…

Il ventre contratto, quasi fosse stato colpito da un’onda gelida e pungente, irradiata e sospinta nelle vene, assieme al desiderio, e poi subito ritratta lasciandolo incapace di ritrovare la coscienza di sé...

Il respiro sospeso, incerto se riprendere il senso del proprio corpo assieme ai muscoli ed alla loro naturale tensione…

Nessuna resa...

E la caparbia infinitesima insistenza di lei a non cedere, a non arrendersi, a non consentire nessun guadagno di spazio e di sensi, l'avevano spinto a chiedere di più, ancora di più, inebriato dalla vertigine oscura che vibrava nel sangue fluido, veloce, a riempire la carne e i muscoli, a pulsare caldo, pronto a mescolarsi a quello di lei, puro e mai sfiorato…

Andrè si era spinto verso di lei e aveva sentito il corpo di lei aderire al proprio.

Di più, sempre di più.

In piedi, in mezzo alla stanza.

I ruoli stravolti dalla furia di prendersi tutto, ogni parte di lei e di se stesso, dentro di lei senza chiedere nulla, senza pietà o rimorsi o compassione…

André chiuse gli occhi.

Di nuovo.

Ascoltò il proprio corpo che avanzava verso quello di lei, per trascinarla via…

Forse in un remoto tentativo di sottrarsi a quel contatto Oscar aveva provato ad indietreggiare un poco e lui l’aveva afferrata e stretta a sé…

Per entrare ancora di più nella sua bocca…

Per trascinarla giù, in quell’inferno di libertà e di solitudine.

Ed i polsi sempre più stretti nelle mani che l’avevano sospinta indietro…

Indietro…

Ancora di più…

Lei, sollevata e sospinta e trascinata via…

Indietro…

Dove andava lei e dove lui la spingeva…

L’aveva presa e trascinata giù.

Per averla e per ricordarle che era una donna…

Nel peggiore dei modi.

Per rimarcare la sua debolezza, la sua fragilità, la sua arroganza nel renderlo libero…

Forse adesso Oscar non avrebbe fatto altro che detestare ancora di più il suo essere donna, fragile, leggera, nuda, indifesa…

Ma andava bene così, era giusto che fosse così...

Lei aveva deciso di restituirgli una libertà che non le apparteneva.

La libertà di amarla…

Quella apparteneva solo ad André, solo a lui.

E lui poteva farci quello che voleva adesso…

Così gli aveva dettato l’istinto…

Portarla via con sè, assieme alla propria solitudine ed alla propria disperazione…

Assieme alla leggerezza di lei, alla sua debolezza, alla sua detestabile intransigenza verso l’amore ed il dolore, tutto confuso, mescolato, per ricordare a se stesso che ora era libero e che di quella libertà lui non avrebbe saputo che farsene e che quella libertà lui non l’aveva voluta…

Lei era la sua libertà.

E adesso la voleva per sé quella libertà.

Lì…

Sotto di sé…

L’aveva trascinata sul letto…

Non aveva lasciato i polsi e così si era ritrovato quel corpo divenuto dannatamente fragile sotto di se, sotto il proprio peso, incapace di sottrarsi alla sua forza…

Adesso la luce calda sbucava dal vetro, illuminando la stanza con una prepotenza irritante.

Un barlume chiaro, indistinto, feroce, a richiamarlo al nuovo giorno che nasceva dove nulla sarebbe stato come prima.

Nulla sarebbe stato cancellato…

Il tempo avrebbe continuato a scorrere intorno a loro…

Lo sguardo si perse nel vuoto luminoso della stanza, mentre André ascoltava sotto di sé, impressi dentro di sé, i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe di lei fermi, immobili, impauriti.

E i propri, tesi, ferrei ed impietosi, sopra di lei, a racchiudere oscurare distruggere la sua luce.

Attorno a sé osservò gli stessi oggetti di sempre, nello stesso posto, nello stesso ordine, immersi nella luce che a poco a poco si sforzava di respingere il buio, lo combatteva per dare un senso alle cose, seppure inanimate ed immobili.

Tutto era fermo.

Come a dirsi che tutto era uguale a prima...

Come per scansare da se stesso il disprezzo che adesso mordeva la coscienza e che solo fino a qualche ora prima lui era stato capace di allontanare da sé, per avere campo libero ed infischiarsene del rispetto e dell'amicizia e di chissà quale altra dannata ragione gli avrebbe imposto di fermarsi…

Il cuore batteva forte ed inondava il corpo del battito veloce e ritmato, impossibile da fermare.

Il suo mescolato a quello di lei…

Cuore su cuore...

Si vide e si percepì identico all’ombra che si scontra con la luce tentando di combatterla per portarla con sé.

La luce l’aveva respinto…

Luce ed ombra…

Sarebbero sempre esistiti ma mai mescolati, nello stesso posto…

Per sempre distinti.

Lui era il buio, lei la luce.

André avrebbe voluto restare al buio.

Fermare l’avanzare della luce, del tempo, delle ore, per tornare alla quiete della notte ed alla sua immobilità, quasi che in essa avrebbe potuto ritrovare un potere salvifico da quei pensieri così prepotenti, da quelle domande senza risposta che rimbombavano nella testa.

E dal corpo di lei che riemergeva adesso, impresso a sé, finalmente afferrato e trattenuto e preso, in una sorta di orgasmo immaginato e soffocato nella violenza di un gesto inaudito.

Quella sensazione batteva nelle vene…

Malsana e dannata eppure era lì a pulsare ed elemosinare un istante in più, ancora uno, perché solo quello gli sarebbe dovuto bastare.

Alla fine di tutto l’aveva fermata.

Era stato capace di tenere fermi i suoi muscoli e la sua volontà, lì, sotto di lui, sotto il peso di un contatto di cui ancora poteva sentire scorrere la vibrazione e l’effetto che avevano avuto su se stesso...

L’aveva fermata…

Le aveva ricacciato in gola le parole, la voce, il disprezzo di volerlo lontano da sé...

Aveva intuito il respiro di lei, sotto di sé, secco e veloce, impaurito.

L’aveva intuito ed il colpo era stato terribile…

Ascoltare il proprio amore disperso nella paura della donna che amava…

Ora respirava quel respiro secco, quasi perso, che si era tramutato in gemito, forse imprigionato nelle labbra…

Un gemito trattenuto e scivolato via attraverso la pelle sottile, stretta, morbidamente trattenuta, bagnata di quel bacio aperto ed intenso e caldo.

Le braccia aperte, i polsi ancora stretti, la sua bocca libera…

Quel gemito era divenuto un grido…

_Lasciami andare…_

Con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, con tutta la disperazione che aveva sentito nascere dentro per quel contatto inaspettato, violento e senza scampo Oscar gli aveva urlato di lasciarla andare e che avrebbe chiesto aiuto se non l’avesse lasciata andare…

Lui era più forte.

E glielo stava dimostrando…

E lei non avrebbe avuto scampo e non si sarebbe potuta opporre se lui avesse deciso di averla…

Perché era una donna…

Nonostante l’esistenza che lei aveva deciso di perseguire.

Era questo che voleva dimostrarle?

Quel grido riemerse nella mente.

Netto e deciso…

_Fermati…fermati…fermati…_

Una disperata richiesta di comprendere chi fosse lui…

Un accorato richiamo al suo essere uomo, forte, potente…

Molto più forte di lei.

Eppure dolce, intenso, assoluto, fragile, dannatamente fragile nel suo intento di averla…

Lui era così.

Non poteva che essere così.

_Fermati…_

I pugni stretti contro il ricordo più duro, mentre la gola si chiudeva e la disperazione saliva…

Le labbra s’inarcarono in una smorfia di disgusto, verso se stesso…

Non ci voleva credere André di essere arrivato a tanto.

Faceva troppo male…

Si, perché in quel momento l’unica cosa che gli era passata per la testa era che voleva farla tacere, voleva che lei smettesse di dirglielo di fermarsi…

Lui lo sapeva già di essersi spinto oltre e che nulla avrebbe mai cancellato ciò che stava accadendo.

L’anima si era macchiata e si era dannata…

Per sempre.

In un istante.

Ma l’anima voleva avere di più, voleva proseguire imboccando quel maledetto sentiero…

Per avere lei…

E l’anima non si dava pace e combatteva, contro se stessa…

Una lotta impari…

Il desiderio assoluto, soffocato e macerato per vent’anni, contro l’innato bene per lei scorso in quegli stessi anni…

In quel momento ricordò di aver afferrato il lembo della camicia di Oscar e di averlo tirato con tutta la forza che aveva…

Il silenzio interrotto dal respiro di lei si era colmato del rumore secco ed immediato dello strappo, non greve eppure capace di gelare la voce di lei, di spegnerla, nel dubbio di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere da quel momento in poi.

Un rumore asciutto, un effetto dirompente…

Era ciò che voleva André.

Farla smettere…

E fermare se stesso…

Il lembo di stoffa, morbido e distrutto e trascinato via era scivolato nel cono dello sguardo, nel buio della stanza.

André si era scostato un poco, quel tanto ch’era bastato per allontanarsi da lei e così arrivare a ferirla, ancora più a fondo, ancora di più, con lo sguardo su di lei, sulla pelle di lei nuda, bianca, morbida, aperta di fronte allo sguardo…

André l’aveva guardata questa volta, incredulo lui stesso e nelle orecchie la eco dello strappo, intenso, più di quanto lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

L’aveva ferita ancora di più, indugiando sulla pelle nuda, debole, esposta, indifesa…

Come adesso era Oscar…

Incapace di sostenere lo sguardo di lui, incapace di cedere al pensiero che lui non si sarebbe fermato…

E che _loro_ non sarebbero esistiti mai più.

Andrè la rivide, in quel momento, mentre la luce abbagliava forzando lo sguardo a distogliersi per non restare ferito ed accecato.

André la rivide, Oscar, e davvero gli parve di aver scorto il tremore nei muscoli e nella voce…

Lei aveva scostato il viso, non era più riuscita a sostenere il suo sguardo, mentre le lacrime avevano iniziato a rigare le guance, ad incrinare la voce che pure gli era sembrata severa, cupa, della stessa severità di sempre, quasi lei avesse intuto di non avere scampo, quasi a volersi piegare per tempo al dolore di una ferita che avrebbe squarciato la carne e distrutto l’esistenza per sempre…

Oscar tremava…

Quello non poteva essere amore…

Quello non era amore…

André se lo disse, maledicendo se stesso infinite volte.

L’aria fredda era scivolata sulla pelle…

Quel combattimento non era ancora finito.

Nessuna resa...

“Bene e adesso…e adesso cosa vorresti farmi André? Che cosa vuoi provare?” – gli aveva chiesto lei, le labbra quasi serrate, il corpo teso…

Quel combattimento non era ancora finito.

_Quello non era amore_ \- si ripetè André.

_Non era così che volevo averti, che avrei voluto averti ed amarti…._

_Cosa cosa avrei potuto farti?_

_Io non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare che avrei potuto farti del male…_

_Eppure volevo fermati prima che tu te ne andassi da me._

_Volevo fermarti, volevo che tu comprendessi chi ero e cosa sentivo…_

_La mia disperazione, il mio amore ti saranno apparsi come una folle tempesta, inarrestabile e mortale, capace di portarsi via tutto, anche ciò che siamo stati l’uno per l’altra…_

_Il mio amore…_

_Il mio amore per te…_

_Ne porterai per sempre la ferita, dentro di te…_

“Perdonami Oscar…giuro su Dio che non ti farò mai più una cosa del genere…”.

Le parole erano uscite soffocate, dolenti, intrise delle lacrime che avevano chiuso la gola e spento per sempre l’audacia di quella follia.

La mano si era mossa piano a compiere quel gesto di compassione tanto agognato forse nella mente di entrambi, per non perdere se stessi e per non perdersi.

André l’aveva coperta, con il lenzuolo, abbassando lo sguardo mentre la rabbia abbandonava i muscoli.

Il rimorso e con esso la paura prendevano il sopravvento, portandosi via tutto…

Il loro passato, il presente…

Il futuro…

Poche parole, mentre André si era voltato ed era ritornato verso la porta. Nelle mani chiuse il ricordo dei polsi di lei, nello sguardo il ricordo dello stupore e della paura e della rabbia di lei…

“Una rosa non potrà mai essere un lillà…” – aveva ripetuto piano.

André voleva solo che lei sapesse chi era stata per lui in tutti quegli anni…

_Una rosa…_

Era quello che lui voleva dirle…

Lei era stata la sua rosa…

E lei non avrebbe mai potuto essere altro per lui, solo per lui.

“Oscar sarà impossibile che tu diventi qualcun altro. Per vent’anni tu sei stata l’unica a cui ho pensato. Io ti amo Oscar. No! Non ho potuto non amarti…più di chiunque altro…”.

Era questo dunque ciò che lei significava per lui…

Essere una rosa, esserlo per sempre.

Essere una donna ed esserlo per sempre, qualsiasi fosse stata la sua vita.

Questo non si sarebbe mai potuto cancellare…

Non era affetto ciò che André provava per lei…

Era diverso.

Non era affetto quello…

Era ciò che lei non sapeva e che non aveva mai immaginato.

Era questo che faceva più male…

Amare senza che nemmeno lei se ne fosse mai accorta.

_Ecco allora…_

_Ecco perché l’ho fatto…_

_Solo per questo…_

_Per me era tutto._

_Ed ora era diventato niente._

André si alzò e si sedette sul letto.

Si tolse la camicia, lasciandola scivolare giù, ascoltando il fruscio lieve e soffocato del tessuto.

Un’ultima immagine di lei su di sé, intuita e poi impressa sotto le dita…

La consistenza di lei da sempre nascosta e chiusa dentro l’uniforme, la sua pelle liscia e bianca, segreta eppure immaginata, i capelli morbidi e lucenti, un poco scompigliati…

Il respiro veloce…

Quella era lei.

I suoi seni…

Piccoli forse…

Anch’essi immaginati e poi solo sfiorati in quegli istanti di follia.

André non avrebbe mai potuto spingersi oltre…

Non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male.

Ma alla fine era ciò che aveva fatto.

Aveva svelato la fragilità di Oscar, rivelando la sua debolezza…

Aveva mostrato il proprio amore per lei, arrogante e disperato.

Tutto questo l’aveva detto ad Oscar.

_Oscar era una donna…una rosa…la sua rosa…_

E lui aveva reciso quel fiore spezzando di netto l’esile stelo che lo sorreggeva.

Si diresse verso il camino a passi lenti.

Ravvivò la brace rossa, sotto la cenere, che subito aggredì e consumò i resti di un piccolo pezzo di legno roso dal fuoco…

André aveva fatto la stessa cosa, in fondo.

Il suo desiderio si era rivelato come brace incandescente su di lei e l’aveva avvolta, bruciando dentro di lei e trasformando, nell’attimo di un bacio, le loro vite consumate e ridotte in cenere.

Un bacio di rabbia e disperazione.

Il suo primo bacio.

Aveva immaginato mille volte come sarebbe stato baciarla…

E prendere quelle labbra e chiuderle nelle sue e prenderle il respiro ed il calore della bocca…

Entrare in lei…

Lo sguardo corse lungo la linea chiara del sole ormai sorto che conduceva verso la finestra.

Si alzò dirigendosi verso di essa e scostando le tende leggere.

La vide mentre a passo lento usciva dalla stalla e montava a cavallo e spariva, in un guizzo, dalla vista ormai incapace di tenere il passo di lei.

Si, a quel punto era veramente libero…

Oscar adesso sapeva chi era.

E chi era stata per lui.

Tutto si era compiuto e adesso lui era libero e la sua vita non sarebbe mai più tornata ad essere quella di un tempo.

Mai più.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta.

_Tu sarai sempre una rosa._

_Sempre e per sempre._

_Non sarai mai un lillà._

_Non per me…_

_Non per me._


	3. Concergierie

**_Conciergerie *_ **

La pioggia insistente e fredda si confondeva con il sordo scorrere della Senna, limacciosa e livida, sotto le arcate di Pont au Change.

Il fiume aveva inghiottito le rive fangose dove misere barchette di pescatori, seppure saldamente agganciate ai pali di legno, combattevano opponendosi alle onde impetuose e pareva sarebbero state trascinate via da un istante all’altro per sparire nel buio e magari andarsi a schiantare contro le colonne del ponte successivo.

Quanto ai disperati che di solito trovavano rifugio sotto i ponti per ripararsi dal freddo e dalle intemperie, anche loro erano dovuti fuggire via, come topi che abbandonano una nave prossima al naufragio.

André si affacciò alcuni istanti per osservare la corrente…

Pont au Change solo due anni prima era occupato per l’intera lunghezza da una fila ininterrotta di casupole fatiscenti, antri sudici e scuri che da decenni ospitavano cambiamonete, strozzini e usurai.

Qualcuno alle volte, proprio in ragione del mestiere tutt'altro che limpido, finiva i suoi giorni là sotto, gettato giù dalla disperazione di qualche disgraziato dissanguato di ogni bene e che non avrebbe più avuto nulla da perdere.

Altre volte accadeva che le case, accatastate una sull’altra come in un girone infernale, andavano per casualità, tutt'altro che rare, a fuoco…

E così per ordine di Re Luigi XVI le bettole pericolanti e fradice erano state abbattute e il ponte era diventato simile a tutti gli altri che collegavano le rive della Senna.

Ora accadeva che quell’epilogo di autunno, piovoso e freddo e cupo, aveva stretto Parigi in una morsa dannata, quasi a dar manforte alla crescente miseria che dilagava nelle strade, nelle case, in mezzo alla popolazione della capitale, e quelle acque, salite paurosamente a divorare le sponde, assomigliavano giorno dopo giorno alla rabbia livida e furente del popolo che mordeva l’ormai inevitabile odio dei francesi contro aristocratici, nobili e non da ultima la famiglia reale.

André abbassò lo sguardo, massaggiandosi la tempia sinistra, tentando di distogliere il pensiero dal mormorio cupo della corrente e da quello della pioggia insistente, unici suoni a spezzare il silenzio della sera scura.

La pioggia non aveva cessato di cadere da giorni, fredda e viscida, e come una malattia lenta ed inesorabile minava l’attenzione e corrodeva i sensi…

Forse era per la stanchezza ma André si ritrovava a faticare più del solito a mantenere l’attenzione su ciò che lo circondava.

La mano destra stringeva saldamente la baionetta, appena appoggiata a terra.

La sinistra passò stancamente sul viso per pulirlo dalla patina umida della pioggia.

Tornò ad osservare il fiume.

Il turno di guardia, iniziato nel pomeriggio, era terminato.

Il buio gli scorreva intorno e André decise di mettersi alla prova per saggiare la resistenza della vista che sempre più spesso si ritrovava annebbiata e stanca.

Riprese ad osservare gli aloni indistinti dei lampioni che sfidavano il freddo e l’umidità lungo Quai de l’Horloge, davanti a sé, e poi tentò di mettere a fuoco la strada che correva lungo Rive Gauche e poco dietro le luci timide ed altrettanto pallide che occhieggiavano dalle piccole finestre affacciate sul fiume.

Ancora più giù sempre alla sua sinistra riconobbe la sagoma scura e imponente della Conciergerie, con le torri e la fila di pertugi, unici sbocchi per aria e luce, rigorosamente chiusi sopra un mondo di disperati spesso dimenticati da tutti e che non sarebbero passati indenni dalla scure di una giustizia sommaria ed inefficiente.

André si strinse ancora di più nel mantello fradicio di pioggia ma il freddo lo percorse frustandolo quasi e così si mosse di qualche passo, su e giù, per risvegliare i muscoli intorpiditi e non rischiare di cadere a terra, trafitto dalla stanchezza e dall’insofferenza per l’attesa.

Come Soldato della Guardia non poteva permettersi di cedere ad altri pensieri, mentre era in giro a pattugliare le strade di Parigi, ma una volta terminato quel dannato turno di guardia la mente avrebbe ripreso a percorrere gli stessi sentieri di sempre, per scaldarsi e riaccendersi di fronte all’unico pensiero, sempre lo stesso, eppure tutte le volte capace di sorprenderlo, come se lui in realtà fosse partito per un lungo viaggio e si apprestasse a tornare in patria e a rivedere i volti familiari, a trovare conforto e calore in essi, anche se quei volti erano scolpiti nella memoria, da sempre e per sempre.

Si sorprese della pochezza della sua vita…

Banalmente confortata da un ragionamento così semplice...

Annientata dall’idea che lui non aveva avuto, né avrebbe avuto mai scampo da lei e da se stesso.

Da quando Oscar aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale e le era stato affidato il comando dei Soldati della Guardia al distaccamento di Parigi, in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin, e quindi dal giorno in cui lei era uscita dalla sua vita, lui era diventato “libero” e liberamente aveva deciso di fare altrettanto, arruolarsi nei Soldati della Guardia, e seguirla, così come era stato da tutta una vita.

Non c’era altra strada per lui.

Non c’era scampo.

Non c’era salvezza adesso...

Assurdo a dirsi, né lontano da lei, né lì, a poca distanza, quella bastante a rammentagli il passato e a mordere i sensi verso un futuro impossibile

Alla fine si rifugiava stupidamente nell’unico pensiero capace di scaldare le ossa e i muscoli...

Alla Conciergerie…

Forse l'avrebbe rivista...

Avrebbe incrociato Oscar al suo rientro, così che il ricordo di lei e di quando le loro vite viaggiavano in una direzione unica si sarebbe colmato della presenza vera ed autentica di lei, a rammentargli l’immagine dell’ultima scena consumata tra loro, impressa nella memoria, anche se ormai lontana, a chiudere per sempre la vita passata, ormai risolta ed immodificabile, perché le loro vite parallele dirette nello stesso posto erano destinate a non incontrarsi mai.

Una sonora pacca sulla spalla risvegliò André…

I ricordi brucianti gli davano il senso e la misura di ciò che aveva compiuto, ma gli era impossibile comprendere come fosse stato possibile che lui, proprio lui, si fosse spinto così oltre, al punto da allontanare lei, Oscar, da sé, forse per sempre.

“Ehi André, sei ancora vivo?”.

Il tono scherzoso di Alain lo rinfrancò.

“Sì, stanco morto ma vivo”.

“Per oggi abbiamo finito! Dai, andiamo via. Gli altri sono già qui per il cambio di turno e direi che è arrivato il momento di iniziare a spassarcela. Andremo incontro al nostro destino!” – gorgheggiò Alain con tono pomposo e tuttaltro che rassicurante.

Il pugno alzato al cielo quasi che davanti a lui ci fosse un vero campo di battaglia!

“Ma che?” – biascicò André senza farsi sentire, e poi sorrise anche se rimase perplesso alle parole di Alain.

Era talmente stanco che lasciò perdere il tentativo di capirne il senso, lasciandosi cullare dall'intuito e dalla discreta conoscenza che aveva maturato dell'amico.

Forse il sarcasmo di Alain risiedeva nel fatto che quella sera e per molte altre ancora i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana della Compagnia B non sarebbero rientrati alla caserma di Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin, oltre Place de Louis le Grand, e questo perché anche la guarnigione dei Soldati della Guardia di stanza a Parigi era stata comandata di vigilare sulla presenza di alcune personalità importanti giunte in città da poco, una famiglia di origine russa, nobile, in visita ufficiale, con tutto il suo seguito.

Il principe straniero aveva chiesto sorprendentemente di alloggiare in città e non a Versailles o nei castelli sparsi nei dintorni di Parigi e così s’era finito per trovargli una residenza degna del suo rango e del suo seguito dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard.

Questo era tutto ciò che si sapeva, ma questo, e nient’altro che questo, era importato alla maggior parte dei Soldati della Guardia, se non che la loro guarnigione, insieme ad altri reparti, avrebbe preso alloggio fuori dalla caserma per mantenere turni di guardia più efficaci e consentire così di vigilare sull’incolumità degli stranieri.

E se tenere lontano dalla caserma un’intera guarnigione di soldati sarebbe stato a dir poco dispendioso e complicato a dispetto dei tempi infausti di crescente impoverimento delle condizioni di vita dei parigini, quegli avanzi di galera della Guardia Metropolitana avevano accolto con entusiasmo inaspettato le nuove mansioni pregustando, fin dal giorno in cui il loro comandante li aveva informati, l’occasione di restarsene ben lontani dalle mura oscure di Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin per finire alloggiati nelle locande e negli hotel particulier adiacenti ai posti di guardia.

Certo non quelli destinati alle famiglie aristocratiche che abitavano a Parigi in quei tempi e dove si favoleggiava avvenissero feste sfarzose e riunioni di ribelli e chissà cos’altro!

A quegli avanzi di galera sarebbero bastati anche alloggi più semplici e a buon mercato da cui sarebbe stato facile eludere la sorveglianza e gli ordini ferrei usciti dalla bocca del comandante, sulla necessità di attenersi ai doveri del loro ruolo…

Questo e altro per “mantenere alto il buon nome dell’aristocrazia francese e della famiglia reale, impegnata a dare agli ospiti stranieri un’immagine di sé ancora potente e forte e in grado di governare qualsiasi ribellione”!

_Paris…_

Il cuore di Parigi e non la sperduta caserma ai confini della campagna incolta e disabitata…

Dannazione, tutto sarebbe potuto accadere!

Nel bene e nel male!

Figuriamoci…

Persino Oscar, sulle prime, si era stupita dalla strana accondiscendenza dei soldati alla notizia del nuovo incarico e dell’assegnazioni dei turni di guardia e degli alloggi…

Quelli avevano preso a scambiarsi sorrisetti e gomitate e a borbottare fitto fitto, al rompete le righe…

Le maniere piuttosto rudi e spicce che facevano parte del consueto agire degli uomini del popolo e che parevano condensate in misura esagerata nei soldatacci della Guardia Metropolitana, lei era stata costretta ad apprenderle in fretta,

Visto che era chiaro che nessuno di quelli l’aveva gradita come nuovo comandante e, anzi, più volte le era stato fatto comprendere che era meglio se ne fosse andata e se ne fosse tornata a comandare la Guardia Reale…

E l’ultima volta aveva persino rischiato di non uscirne indenne, dato che quelli avevano pensato bene di approfittare del fatto ormai notorio che lei era una donna e quindi avevano deciso di "trattarla come tale"!

Nel bene e nel male…

E chi se lo immaginava che quell’insolito entusiasmo in realtà nascondesse l’intento di sfruttare appieno un’occasione assolutamente straordinaria per dare finalmente sfogo ai desideri più impensati!

L’unico ad averlo compreso era stato André che però aveva deciso di tenersela per sé quella intuizione, anche se aveva sorriso vedendo Oscar andarsene via pensierosa ed incerta, quasi fosse una madre che sapeva già che i figli avrebbero combinato chissà cosa, non avendo però certezza né dove né quando sarebbe accaduto.

***

La Salle des Gens d’Armes che si apriva varcando l’esiguo ingresso della Concergierie era immersa in una coltre di vapore intenso e profumato.

I quattro camini accesi riscaldavano la sala più grande adibita a refettorio e dagli enormi paioli appesi sopra i braceri, destinati a cucinare il rancio - una fumante brodaglia dall’aroma sorprendentemente invitante - si animava un continuo via vai di soldati.

I tavolacci consumati e lerci che riempivano il grande atrio accoglievano a turno quelli che si fermavano per la cena, non sontuosa ma sicuramente più invitante di quelle che solitamente venivano servite in caserma.

Scesi i pochi scalini dell’entrata stretta e angusta che portava all’atrio Andrè si ritrovò avvolto nel vociare caotico ed allegro della moltitudine di soldati che mangiavano, scherzavano, imprecavano, liberi finalmente dall’oppressione del turno di guardia.

Rumori sovrapposti di sedie trascinate, stoviglie appoggiate, cozzate tra loro, e poi bicchieri arraffati e svuotati dal vino di chissà quale scadente qualità, trangugiato senza tanti convenevoli, perché anche così ci si poteva scaldare le ossa fradicie, i muscoli gelati, la testa ovattata dalla stanchezza, rubando barlumi di sollievo a rianimare la speranza di una serata diversa…

Per non parlare dei rinomati epiteti con cui quelli si appellavano, e per non parlare degli apprezzamenti, vanamente civili, con cui i soldati esprimevano i giudizi sul rancio e l'accoglienza...

Il mantello fradicio lasciò scorrere via l’acqua che si unì alla pozza già formata all’ingresso.

Lo sguardo corse per un istante a spaziare attraverso la sala e poi su, in alto, alle volte ad ogiva del soffitto, da cui pendevano candelabri in bronzo, carichi di moccoli gocciolanti…

E giù di nuovo tra le colonne che separavano le navate laterali da quella centrale, in mezzo alla folla caotica.

Il marasma sovrastò qualsiasi tentativo di André di scorgerla...

La mensa degli ufficiali, la Salle des Gardes, più piccola e nascosta e riservata si raggiungeva proseguendo e addentrandosi oltre le colonne, oltre quel rumoroso andirivieni e quando Oscar fosse arrivata non si sarebbe fermata certo lì, in mezzo ai soldati semplici, riuniti nella sala più grande.

Certo alla Consiergerie ci si poteva entrare anche da altri ingressi, oltre che dall’adiacente Palace de Justice…

Per quanto ci avesse fatto l'abitudine a non vederla più, ogni giorno, come un tempo...

Nemmeno sapeva come c’era riuscito...

Sapeva solo che all'inizio era stata la rabbia verso se stesso per averla "tradita" ad aver impedito alla mente d'impazzire, imponendogli di starle lontano, alla larga, più per acquietare i propri sensi feriti e poi per imporsi una sorta di punizione, come a dirsi che lei non c'entrava nulla e che doveva solo biasimare se stesso per aver distrutto l'invisibile legame che li univa, tacito consenso ad esserci ed esistere e "respirarsi" anche senza ammetterlo...

Alla fine si era arreso a se stesso e come un idiota si era ritrovato ad insinuarsi freddamente nello scorrere dei mesi di quella nuova vita, nelle nuove abitudini di lei, nei suoi orari, nei turni di guardia, per sapere che almeno lei tornarva a casa ancora viva e continuava a recitare quel suo ruolo assurdo…

Ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Tornava sempre a lei, con un'insistenza quasi folle, come per annientare se stesso, come a dirsi che quella era la sua vita e non poteva farci niente, nonostante l’oscurità sempre più incombente che ogni giorno rubava un bagliore di luce alla sua vista.

Gli bastava quello ormai.

Doveva bastargli…

Non aveva fatto più nulla per avvicinarla...

Accettava qualsiasi incarico a cui lei lo destinasse, che si trattasse di uscire in perlustrazione con altri compagni e altri ufficiali o che il turno li vedesse impegnati insieme.

Non aveva fatto più nulla per incontrarla o vederla più di quanto la sorte o la casualità gli riservasse.

Le sue mani strette a lei e quel bacio crudele erano sempre lì, nella testa, a rammentargli l’errore di un tradimento incancellabile…

E chissà se era lo stesso anche per lei?

Oscar si, diavolo, si era arrabbiata davvero quando se l'era ritrovato davanti il giorno in cui era arrivata al comando dei Soldati della Guardia...

L'aveva fatto chiamare, immediatamente...

L'aveva squadrato e...

Cristo erano giorni che non si vedevano e lei, come se niente fosse, gli aveva sbattuto in faccia che lo voleva fuori dalla sua vita e che credeva d'essere stata chiara...

Certo che era stata chiara e Andrè, oh si, l'aveva guardata a sua volta e si era solo detto che dannazione quell'uniforme le stava bene e che erano giorni che non la vedeva e che, dannazione, non era cambiata affatto...

Le mani chiuse di nuovo portate in segno di guardia, il tono asciutto, forse un poco risentito, lo stupore per quell'ordine disatteso, per la seconda volta...

Lui si era lasciato travolgere da quella rabbia, come un tempo, ne aveva assaporato i riflessi innervati nei muscoli, nei capelli leggermente scompigliati, nel corpo magro, teso, incombente...

Nei fianchi rigidi ma sinuosi...

Diavolo, nemmeno lei forse se n'era accorta ma lei, proprio lei si era avvicinata di nuovo e allora sì che l'aveva riconosciuta...

Gli occhi fiammeggianti tutt’altro che gelidi, la bocca imbronciata, lo sguardo tagliente e fiero...

Dannazione ci si era immerso e l'aveva fatto suo quello sguardo e impassibile lui gliel'aveva sbattuta in faccia la libertà che lei gli aveva restituito...

La libertà di averla nella propria vita, arruolandosi, semplicemente...

Non c’erano altre ragioni per ciò che aveva fatto.

Dannazione non ce n’erano altre…

Non c’era altra ragione se non il fatto lui sarebbe stato l’unica persona in grado di proteggerla…

Dio, quelle parole arroganti e forti gli erano uscite d’istinto mentre la guardava, lei di fronte a sé e tra loro l’ultimo contatto bruciante e terribile…

Dio, la sua bocca socchiusa quasi arresa alla calma dell'altro che trasudava desiderio...

Dio, avrebbe voluto fermarla di nuovo, come allora...

Era libero e poteva farlo e dannazione se lei l'avesse fatto arrestare e spedire al Tribunale Militare...

Ma sarebbe stato inutile e dannatamente assurdo.

_Ci proverò a proteggerti…_ \- questo André non gliel’aveva detto - _Da me e da te stessa… questa è la sola libertà che conosco…dannazione…_

Il tavolo libero alla destra dell’ingresso accolse André e Alain.

Il primo sprofondò nella propria agitata stanchezza mentre il secondo iniziò uno scambio vivace di opinioni con i compari di ventura e i soldati di altri reparti, conosciuti per l’occasione, ficcandosi a buon diritto, anima e corpo e sentimenti - quelli che mordevano il freno laggiù, nelle brache - nell'argomento prediletto, sempre lo stesso e non destinato a mutare pur trovandosi loro in un posto così diverso dalla caserma.

Ma addirittura raddoppiato e quasi quelli erano fuori di sé all’idea di approfittare del raro momento di libertà.

Alain non la finiva più, impegnato in una fervida tessitura di ardite trame, dispensando consigli ed imprecazioni, con i compagni di tavolo, e poi ancora dritte sui vari postriboli che fosse stato opportuno o meno visitare, complici i prezzi più convenienti, giovani più o meno attraenti e più o meno disponibili a soddisfare anima e corpo e sentimenti dei soldatacci...

C’era solo l’imbarazzo della scelta…

_Ecco allora a cosa miravano questi avanzi di galera che mi ritrovo per compagni di ventura! -_ si disse André che era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo della cena, sorridendo tra se e dandosi evidentemente dell'idiota!

Benchè ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo, senza tante spiegazioni e senza tanti giri di parole, André era davvero troppo stanco…

 _Ecco –_ si disse – _perché forse non l’ho capito subito…_

O forse non gli interessava proprio capirlo, perchè sedersi lì, in un posto defilato non direttamente visibile da chi fosse entrato, avrebbe consentito ai pensieri di acquietarsi un poco e dipanarsi nella solitudine chiassosa dell’angolo caldo.

E se Oscar fosse entrata lui l’avrebbe cercata…

Si sarebbe limitato ad osservarla lasciando posare lo sguardo su di lei, non visto, in solitudine.

Il profilo, stanco forse…

Le mani bianche e leggere…

L’incedere deciso ma distante.

Il portamento identico a quello che aveva a quattordici anni.

Quella parte la sapeva recitare molto bene.

Era un’attrice nata se si considerava che era da una vita che interpretava quel ruolo.

Ma lui avrebbe colto, se la confusione glielo avesse permesso, l’impercettibile inflessione della voce e se la luce fosse stata sufficiente, quel guizzo di rabbia nello sguardo…

Si sarebbe fatto strada tra mille piccoli ostacoli per arrivare a lei e persistere nel testardo intento di esserci, anche senza parlare, anche senza accostarsi a lei, non più come era stato un tempo tra loro.

Ormai fuori era buio pesto e la confusione della sala stava diminuendo come il rituale confortante della cena che aveva rianimato gli animi e riscaldato i muscoli…

Andrè era sempre più pensieroso.

Non aveva saputo più nulla di Oscar…

“Guardia Reale in arrivo!”.

La voce greve di Alain fece trasalire André.

“Cosa?”.

“Si, guarda…quelli sono ufficiali della Guardia Reale. E quello non è il tizio che abbiamo visto arrivare in caserma tempo fa?”.

André si sporse un poco andando con lo sguardo verso alcuni ufficiali che avanzavano lungo il corridoio centrale della Salle des Gardes libero per permettere il passaggio delle persone.

Riconobbe tra loro il Tenente Girodel, il nuovo comandante delle Guardie Reali con il grado di maggiore, da quando Oscar se n’era andata.

“Chissà cosa ci fanno in un posto come questo?” – si chiese Alain, tornando al piatto ormai vuoto.

“Vuoi vedere che adesso anche quelli della Guardia Reale hanno scoperto che noi ce la spassiamo meglio di loro?” – bisbigliò un soldato soffiando le parole tra i denti marci.

“Sì e magari sono venuti a vedere dove si concluderà la serata! Mi sa che quelli non hanno mai visto donne come quelle che conosciamo noi vero Alain?” – rincarò un altro commilitone dando una decisa gomitata all’altro che lo guardò insofferente.

“Mi è venuta un’idea!” - esclamò un altro soldato piantando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo ammiccante e lascivo – “Perché non inviatiamo anche loro a fare baldoria? Non credo che rifiuterebbero di fare una bella cavalcata fuori dal turno di lavoro! E chissà forse la smetterebbero di darsi tutte quelle arie!”.

Una risata squarciò il silenzio complice dei compari seduti al tavolo di Alain.

Si misero tutti a guardarlo e ben gli stava dato che era stato proprio Alain a tirare fuori tutte quelle storie su Parigi e su certi postriboli dove ci si poteva rifare gli occhi…

“Perché tu hai in mente qualcosa vero?” – proseguì un altro soldato tentando di cavare dalla bocca di Alain qualche informazione in più sulle favoleggiate serate di cui non avevano fatto altro che discutere negli ultimi giorni.

Quella giornata si sarebbe dovuta concludere diversamente dalle altre e al tavolo di Alain si sprecavano i commenti sui bordelli più quotati ed al miglior prezzo, mentre il vino scorreva abbondante e ormai tutti avevano abbandonato il consueto linguaggio – mai troppo forbito - per passare ad una specie di turpiloquio ininterrotto di epiteti e commenti beceri e gorgheggi altrettanto osceni, accompagnati da risate e…

Alcuni soldati si cimentavano a mimare forme tipicamente femminili e si sgomitavano l’un l’altro ridacchiando e lanciandosi insulti contro la sporcizia che li ricopriva dalla testa ai piedi e poi sfidandosi a vicenda su chi sarebbe stato così abile da infilarsi tra le lenzuola di qualche “dama”, anche se d’infimo bordello, conciati in quella maniera.

Insomma un coro di idiozie che stava per far perdere le staffe anche ad Alain.

“Fate silenzio idioti o volete che qualcuno ci scopra e mandi tutto all’aria?” – replicò serrando la mascella e digrignando i denti.

L’istante dopo si voltò dalla parte di André.

Un cenno della testa, come per richiamarlo a se e André comprese.

“E’ arrivato il comandante” – disse Alain a voce bassa.

André corse con lo sguardo verso l’ingresso della sala e riconobbe la figura di Oscar.

Il pensiero corse repentino, tagliente e cupo, a chiedersi che vita poteva mai essere quella che lei si era caparbiamente scelta……

Lei voleva vivere così…

Alain intravide il moto di rabbia che percorse André, i pugni stretti al bicchiere e lo sguardo attraversato da un guizzo nervoso.

E non potè non chiedersi per l'ennesima volta cosa diavolo potesse mai esserci o esserci stato o esserci ancora tra lui e quella donna…

Per parte sua quando Alain aveva scoperto che quello strano tizio biondo ed altero che sarebbe diventato il loro comandante era in realtà una donna, per poco, non c’era rimasto.

Una donna…

Una donna nobile al comando di soldati destinati a pattugliare le strade di Parigi!

Una cosa talmente assurda ed inverosimile che sulle prime Alain si era fatto in quattro per contrastare ogni tentativo di “quella lì” di restare al comando della loro guarnigione perché proprio non gli riusciva d'immaginarsi agli ordini di una donna, anche se ce ne voleva a considerare il nuovo comandante “una donna”!

Almeno per come lui le aveva sempre viste e conosciute e considerate...le donne!

Oddio...

Se l'era guardata e riguardata quella, da quando era diventata il loro comandante...

Dannazione l'aveva studiata da capo a piedi, anche se per ovvi motivi, lo sguardo si era accontentato dello sguardo, dei gesti, delle movenze, della voce...

E certo non era come quelle con cui aveva avuto a che fare fino a quel giorno, quelle per intenderci che di solito se ne stavano a casa a curare padri, mariti, figli e persino amanti…

Quelle che cucinavano, rammendavano, al più si strappavano i capelli al mercato per accaparrarsi il pesce meno marcio o il pane meno rancido…

Insomma lui dalle donne si faceva servire, si faceva vestire…

Ci scopava pure…

E quelle poi facevano figli…

O magari quelle abbastanza esperte e furbe se la godevano…

Dannazione, “quella lì” no!

Anche se non c'era nulla da dire sul suo aspetto, anzi, se fosse riuscito ad andarci più a fondo forse avrebbe pure scoperto che quella era anche fatta bene, meglio di tante altre, anche se poi una punta di disgusto gli era salita allo stomaco quando lui e altri soldatacci ci avevano provato a spaventarla per obbligarla ad abbandonare l'incarico e Alain si era ritrovato a pensare che davvero in quel momento avrebbe potuto vederla, vedere com'era fatta sotto quella maledetta uniforme che la nascondeva e, almeno a lui, dava veramente l'idea che quell'uniforme l'imprigionasse il respiro dell’altra.

Alain si era ritrovato a pensare che certi limiti lui non li avrebbe oltrepassati e il senso di disgusto gli aveva appunto suggerito di lasciar perdere.

Di come fosse fatta, alla fine, se n'era fatta un'idea e non doveva essere poi tanto male se alle volte gli capitava di finirci dentro quello sguardo tagliente ed orgoglioso, dannatamente fiero che gli faceva correre uno strano brivido lungo la schiena e allora se ne doveva andare prima che altri sentimenti prendessero ad agitarsi e ad infiammare i pensieri e...altro...

Il punto non era come fosse fatta...

Il punto era...

Dannazione...

Severa, cupa, quasi maniacale nell’attenzione al proprio lavoro...

A quella non sfuggiva nulla e questo aveva portato all’esaperazione la maggior parte dei soldati, compreso lui, e tutti, per assurdo, avevano preso a rimpiangere i vecchi comandanti che l’avevano preceduta, saccenti, boriosi, infingardi, smidollati ed arrivisti, buoni più a tenersi stretti il titolo di comando che non a pensare alla sorte dei soldati che comandavano.

Con quelli per intenderci era bastato moderare l’esuberanza delle uscite notturne e con buona pace di tutti, “quegli altri” si erano limitati a starsene tranquilli e a godersi in santa pace gli emolumenti ed il potere.

“Quella lì” no!

Pareva che il nuovo incarico rappresentasse una sorta di sfida, contro se stessa o contro chissà chi o cosa, ma loro, Alain e gli altri, non avevano nessuna intenzione di diventare l’espediente perché lei raggiungesse i suoi scopi, per di più oscuri a quasi tutti loro.

L’unico che forse ne poteva sapere qualcosa era André che Alain aveva conosciuto molti mesi prima in una bettola di Parigi, lo sguardo perso in un bicchiere di vino vuoto e la richiesta di farlo entrare nei Soldati della Guardia.

Alain l’aveva accontentato, ma quando si era ritrovato il nuovo comandante di fronte non ci aveva messo molto a capire che quella donna e André si conoscevano forse da tutta una vita.

E che André non era stato solo al servizio una famiglia nobile, proprio quella del comandante…

Forse dietro c’era altro…

Un legame inspiegabile ed oscuro, sicuramente molto forte, che aveva spinto André ad arruolarsi…

Per restare accanto a “quella” che, per chissà quale strano gioco del destino, era finita a comandare il reparto dei Soldati della Guardia in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin.

Alain non era mai riuscito a cavare una mezza parola dalla bocca di André, nonostante fossero diventati amici: una sorta di silenzio impenetrabile calava nella gola e sulla bocca quasi che l’amico faticasse addirittura a respirare, alla richesta di spiegazioni.

E poi c’era stata la vicenda di Lasalle Gerard, scoperto a vendere il proprio fucile ed arrestato.

Quella donna aveva evitato che il soldato venisse giustiziato.

Che fosse stato per salvargli la vita o per accattivarsi il consenso dei soldati, non aveva importanza: Lasalle era uscito di galera e solo questo alla fine era importato ad Alain e agli altri.

Ed era stato proprio allora che Alain aveva preso ad osservare quella donna, non più solo come una donna, ritrovando, suo malgrado, la propria istintiva avversione per lei, per l'arroganza di voler essere altro dal ruolo che ogni donna doveva mantenere ed avere, minata e colpita e stranamente attratta da “quella”.

Chi diavolo glielo faceva fare a "quella" di essere lì, a quell'ora, fradicia, i capelli disordinatamente umidi, il viso pallido, lo sguardo stanco ma dannatamente imperioso ed asciutto...

Alain si grattò la testa perché tutto gli pareva dannatamente incomprensibile.

Alla fine decise di limitarsi a godere lo spettacolo: non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere un ufficiale che compiva il suo dovere e si riduceva in condizioni peggiori dei suoi soldati!

L’incedere deciso s’infranse contro il calore della sala che avvolse la figura, il mantello fradicio sgocciolò sul pavimento colmando d’acqua le pietre umide…

Il cappuccio calato sul viso e la mano destra lentamente andò liberare il capo, un respiro più fondo, e la mano sinistra a scostare i capelli bagnati, appiccicati alla fronte…

Nessun altro gesto poteva essere consentito in quel posto.

Oscar rimase immobile, limitandosi a guardarsi attorno.

Quel leggero movimento della mano…

La mente di André, in quello stesso istante, scivolò su di esso per correre ad un pomeriggio perduto nel passato, loro ancora bambini, sorpresi da un temporale che li aveva colti nel bel mezzo di una cavalcata.

Troppo distanti da casa sulle prime avevano tentato di tornare indietro, l’acqua insistente li aveva spinti a trovare un riparo.

Un’avventura come tante altre per due come loro abituati all’imprevisto…

Nemmeno i tuoni che rimbombavano, nè degli starnuti che ogni tanto rompevano il silenzio di quel luogo, parevano destare pensieri cupi…

_“Dai togliti i vestiti altrimenti ti prenderai un accidente!”._

_L'ordine di André scaturito dalle raccomandazioni di nanny._

_Oscar si era arrotolata i mutandoni di organza fino alle ginocchia, si era disfatta di giacca e camiciola, andando ad accovacciarsi vicino al piccolo fuoco acceso alla bene e meglio nel camino freddo e polveroso._

_André si era seduto accanto e aveva preso ad osservare il profilo e le piccole fiamme che danzavano nell’azzurro dello sguardo._

_Un brivido era corso lungo la schiena, seguito da uno starnuto a scompigliare i riccioli umidi e ribelli._

_André aveva allungato la mano, d’istinto, e le aveva liberato il viso dai capelli bagnati, appiccicati alla fronte._

Un gesto semplice replicato adesso nello stesso gesto di lei, racchiuso nella mano di lei, questa volta confuso nell'immagine di allora...

_Oscar gli aveva sorriso, la bocca rossa e mobile, i denti bianchi e l'aria che usciva soffiando dai pertugi di quelli caduti e appena accennati..._

_Gli aveva appoggiato a sua volta la mano sulla testa, facendogli credere di voler fare altrettanto._

_Invece aveva preso a scompigliargli i capelli e a ridere come una matta di fronte al viso di lui praticamente scomparso tra i riccioli arruffati e umidi._

_“Sei come quei mostri delle favole di nanny!” – gli aveva detto con aria canzonatoria._

_“Ah si?” – aveva replicato André offeso - “Allora se sono un mostro adesso ti faccio vedere io!”_

_Lui aveva alzato le braccia come fosse stato un orco che voleva aggredirla, accompagnando quel gesto con una specie di urlo che invece di spaventarla l’aveva fatta ridere ancora di più._

_“Uaaaaa…adesso ti faccio vedere io chi è il mostro!” – aveva gridato cercando di prenderla._

_E lei si era messa a correre per tutta la stanza e lui dietro finchè non l’aveva raggiunta e l’aveva presa e lei avrebbe voluto liberarsi ma rideva talmente forte che non aveva avuto più la forza di fare nulla._

_Avevano riso tanto, incuranti di tutto..._

_Della pioggia livida, degli starnuti, dei corpi bianchi e giovani che si toccavano senza nemmeno saperlo..._

_Lei, nobile, figlia di un generale e destinata a diventarne l’erede…_

_Lui, un orfano ed accolto nella casa dei padroni di sua nonna…_

_Solo e semplicemente una bambina dai capelli di grano e gli occhi di cielo e lui un bambino dai capelli di mogano e gli occhi di mare…_

_Un bambino e una bambina…_

_Nulla più._

Nulla più di un gesto banale e terso…

Niente al confronto della vita che vivevano adesso…

Niente al confronto dell’assurdo scenario che quell’incontro prefigurava nella mente di André.

“Che diavolo ci fa la Guardia Reale qui?” – si chiese uno dei soldati al tavolo.

Era questo che batteva nelle viscere, dannato presagio di ciò che André aveva appreso poco più di qualche mese prima.

Il Maggiore Girodel aveva chiesto la mano di Oscar e quando André l’aveva saputo aveva percepito il sangue quasi fermarsi nelle vene…

Nessun pensiero, nessuna imprecazione, nessun rimprovero…

Solo una sorta d’immensa voragine dolorosa che aveva paralizzato i muscoli.

Se avesse potuto André si sarebbe fatto di cenere per dissolversi e lasciarsi disperdere dal vento, come nuvole prosciugate dal sole arido, tempo che scorre inevitabile e trascina con sé ogni emozione, ogni battito disperso, ogni speranza.

La presenza di Girodel in quel luogo, in quel momento, non prometteva nulla di buono.

Almeno per lui.

Anche André si chiese che diavolo ci facesse Girodel così lontano da Versailles, così lontano dal suo mondo inanimato e freddo e perfetto, per finire alla Conciergerie, adibita a refettorio di quegli “avanzi di galera” della Guardia Metropolitana...

Si distolse dai dannati dubbi e tornò con lo sguardo verso di lei e si sentì di nuovo pervaso da una rabbia immensa, smisurata…

Poteva osservare il viso di lei…

Lo vide stanco.

E questo indusse un’ennesima contrazione dei muscoli delle mani che si chiusero…

A rammentarsi i polsi di lei, così agili e veloci, eppure fragili, chiusi nelle sue mani.

Quei polsi che lui aveva potuto stringere solo una volta nella sua vita e sui quali erano rimaste impresse rabbia e disperazione…

_Mio Dio…_

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva dato il suo consenso a quel matrimonio e Oscar, adesso più di prima, si ritrovava donna, merce di scambio, patrimonio di famiglia che Jarjayes aveva prima usato per evitare la fine della preziosa dinastia militare e adesso esibiva come una sorta di trofeo da concedere al miglior partito dell’aristocrazia francese.

Per acquietare i sensi di colpa che mordevano la coscienza – si era detto André che però non aveva potuto negare a se stesso che quella vita era troppo dura forse anche per lei.

E i Soldati della Guardia non la volevano come comandante…

E quelli sarebbero stati capaci di qualsiasi gesto pur di “farle cambiare” idea…

E André lo sapeva che al dannato dilemma di barattare la vita della persona che amava con la sua libertà non c’era che un’unica risposta…

Essere ammazzata da una folla inferocita di cittadini affamati o pugnalata nell’ombra da qualche soldataccio integralista sarebbe stato più dignitoso che languire imprigionata in una vita matrimoniale scelta da altri e così diversa dall’esistenza che lei aveva sempre vissuto?

Comunque fossero andate le cose sapeva che lui non l’avrebbe mai più avuta per sé.

“Comandante…”.

Girodel si fermò in mezzo alla sala davanti ad Oscar…

Tutte le congetture e le speranze e la rabbia e l’incertezza di André si sollevarono e si dispersero di fronte a quella visione.

Girodel adesso era lì…

Lui aveva chiesto ad Oscar di sposarlo e lui forse sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarla da quella vita così pericolosa, assurda, distante e distruttiva…

Forse Girodel sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerla, Oscar, la sua Oscar…

Dietro all’uomo avanzarono alcuni ufficiali della Guardia Reale che, alla vista del loro ex comandante si misero sull’attenti.

“Tenente…scusate…Maggiore Girodel che cosa fate qui?” – chiese Oscar sorpresa di vedere l’uomo in un posto simile.

“Perdonate comandante…ma…il Generale Bouille ha chiesto di vedervi. Sono venuto a cercarvi di persona per condurvi da lui. Si trova poco lontano da qui”.

“Il Generale Bouillè? Adesso?”.

“Si…mi spiace…immagino siate…stanca…”.

Lo sguardo grigio e sinceramente affranto di Girodel si posò sulla figura di Oscar.

Le parole dell’uomo erano uscite quasi sussurrate eppure Girodel non poteva non sapere come quella considerazione sarebbe suonata inammissibile nei confronti di qualsiasi ufficiale e tale sarebbe risultata anche alle orecchie di colei che si trovava di fronte.

Oscar non aveva più accettato compromessi o sconti nella sua vita e questo doveva valere anche per chi le stava intorno.

Credeva di essere stata abbastanza chiara.

Non aveva accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Girodel, non aveva accettato di partecipare al ballo in suo onore organizzato dal Generale Bouillè…

Non avrebbe mai ceduto a nessuna delle richieste che le aveva avanzato suo padre…

Perché doveva dimostrare a se stessa che poteva farcela, ad ogni costo…

Perché non aveva altra scelta.

Quella era la sua vita, lei aveva accettato quell’incarico…

E non sarebbe più riuscita a guardarsi allo specchio se avesse ceduto…

La rabbia si sollevò repentina.

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò.

Oscar era stanca e aveva sperato di mangiare qualcosa di decente e poi raggiungere la sua stanza e chiudersi dentro e…

La nuova richiesta unita al tenore delle parole la costrinsero a scostare lo sguardo dall’uomo a cui aveva dato degli ordini fino a qualche mese prima.

Anche se c’era lui, lì, adesso, in quella serata caotica, in quella giornata faticosa e densa…

Oscar distolse lo sguardo per fuggire, per calmarsi…

Per cercare…

Dannazione tutti dovevano mettersi in testa che lei non aveva bisogno di nulla e che nessuno avrebbe più dovuto trattarla come una donna.

Nessuno…

Nessuno…

Gli occhi corsero all’angolo della sala…

Lei sapeva che lui era lì, anche se non l’aveva visto…

Lo sguardo incontrò lo sguardo di André, su di se.

Un guizzo e il cuore prese a battere più forte e la nostalgia riemerse mescolata alla paura, al dolore per aver conosciuto un Andrè così diverso da come lei lo aveva sempre immaginato.

_André…_

André l’aveva fatto, maledizione!

André le aveva detto che lei era una donna…

E in quell’istante…

In quell’istante Oscar chiuse gli occhi e il cuore ebbe un sussulto e lei si ritrovò immersa nella sensazione del corpo – André - su di sé, impresso dentro di sé, da quel giorno.

Un istante per ascoltare quel corpo e ribellarsi ad esso e a ciò che da allora quel corpo le sussurrava…

“E sia…maledizione…” – mormorò quasi tra sé e sé mentre faticava a trattenere il respiro che aveva preso a farsi veloce, sull’onda del ricordo mai sbiadito.

In quello stesso momento André abbassò lo sguardo.

Dopo una rapida scorsa alla figura di lei al mattino prima di lasciare la caserma, non l’aveva più vista, inghiottito, lui, dai turni di guardia, e lei da quel nuovo incarico che li avrebbe tenuti ancora più lontani.

Adesso lei era di nuovo lì, indenne dall’abbraccio affascinante e subdolo di Paris…

Paris non aveva reclamato alcun sacrificio per il momento a nessuno dei due, e l’animo di André si era istintivamente aperto, abbandonandosi alla contemplazione del volto di lei tirato e bianco, ormai silenziosamente cupo.

Lo scambio repentino degli sguardi, il guizzo e l’indecisione di lei, la rabbia e la stanchezza, la dannata caparbietà che incombeva sfidandola a pretendere ancora di più da se stessa, per sbattere in faccia a tutti che lei poteva farcela…

Anche da sola.

La scelta di accondiscendere ai nuovi ordini e uscire di nuovo…

“Va bene. Non c’è problema…” – esordì Oscar in tono deciso tornando con lo sguardo verso Girodel e gli altri ufficiali.

Sul volto dei soldati che osservavano di sottecchi la scena scorse un lampo d’incredulità ed un mormorio sordo si levò dal tavolo, quando videro il comandante alzare nuovamente il cappuccio del mantello e calarlo sul capo e voltarsi per imboccare la porta ed uscire.

“Diavolo…” – bisbigliò d’impeto uno dei soldati – “Quella” è in giro da stamattina e…adesso se ne esce di nuovo…certo che ne ha del fegato!”.

L’inevitabile e generale avversione verso il nuovo comandante indusse sorprendenti reazioni tra le fila dei Soldati della Guardia…

“Maledizione…” – imprecò André seppure a denti stretti – “Così la uccideranno!”.

“Che hai detto?” - chiese Alain rimasto ad osservare i movimenti del comandante.

“Niente…” – biascicò lui.

_No…_

_Nonostante tutto ciò che è accaduto…_

_Nonostante questi mesi passati a rischiare la vita e a cercarti…_

_E tu in silenzio ad accettare l’Inferno in cui vuoi vivere…_

_Tu non hai ancora dimenticato quello che ti ho fatto..._

_Come potrai mai imparare ad amare qualcuno, ad amare te stessa?_

_Ad amare uno come me che ti ha schiacciato, che ti ha sbattuto in faccia la tua fragilità?_

_Dannazione…non puoi continuare in questo modo Oscar…_

_Così non sopravviverai._

_E’ questo che vuoi fare?_

_Vuoi distruggere te stessa pur di non cedere all’idea che potresti anche non farcela?_

_A chi vuoi far vedere quello che vali?_

_A te stessa? A tuo padre?_

_A chi?_

Lo scambio rapido tra gli sguardi ebbe il potere di sollevare la rabbia di André, verso se stesso, per aver ceduto all’istinto di averla e averla così allontanata da se…

Lo scambio rapido degli sguardi, inspiegabilmente, ebbe il potere di acquietare la rabbia di Oscar.

Aveva visto André, l’aveva ritrovato, come fosse tornata da un lungo viaggio e in quello sguardo, in quel momento, in quel luogo, avesse ritrovato la sua casa e se stessa e…

Quello sguardo la calmò perché André era li e lei sapeva che se André avesse potuto avrebbe raccolto il suo dolore e la sua solitudine…

Oscar lo sapeva e questo per ora le sarebbe bastato.

“Certo che quella donna ha davvero del fegato!” – borbottarono alcuni soldati.

“Non mi direte che siete preoccupati per il comandante?” – ironizzò un altro omone in tono minaccioso…

Perché nessuno doveva provare pietà o compassione per quella donna e nessuno doveva dimostrarsi solidale con lei, nemmeno per sbaglio.

“Idiota…non ce ne importa niente di quella!” – si schernirono i primi affrettandosi a correggere il tiro, casomai qualcuno avesse intuito nel tono una velata ansia per le sorti dell'altra.

L’omone proseguì deciso: “Per me quella può pure crepare di fame e di freddo. Così vorrà dire che se non riusciremo a cacciarla via… beh…quella si ammazzerà con le sue stesse mani!”.

I soldati risero, quasi sollevati, dal disprezzo sibilato tra i denti.

Ecco l’unica comprensione concessa al loro comandante...

Becera curiosità su come diavolo potesse una donna avere una simile forza e una tale volontà di resistenza, capace di confrontarsi addirittura con quella di cui si vantavano da sempre i Soldati della Guardia.

E la scocciatura di sforzarsi di trovare un altro sistema, per piegarla quella volontà così caparbia, perché a quel punto la protervia e l’assoluto rifiuto che i soldati avevano opposto, quando avevano conosciuto il nuovo comandante, da soli non sarebbero bastati ad allontanare quella donna dai Soldati della Guardia.

“Dico solo…” – proseguì il soldataccio avvicinandosi al gruppo e ammiccando un poco ed abbassando il tono della voce, appoggiando l’indice sulle labbra per non farsi sentire, dato che al loro tavolo era seduto André – “Dico solo che per me sarebbe un vero spreco!”.

Gli altri sorrisero di nuovo, seppure meno smaccatamente, alla ricerca del senso delle parole, nell’incertezza d'aver capito male, anche se in realtà il senso era ben chiaro.

Nessun rispetto, nessuna comprensione…

“Vincent sei veramente un demonio!” – chiosò un altro assolutamente divertito che invece ci era arrivato.

L’altro rincarò sarcastico: “Dico che sarebbe uno spreco perché nemmeno io posso negare che “quella” sia fatta come si deve…ed è pure un’aristocratica! Ma quella sa dare solo ordini…e dannazione…io avrei una gran voglia di toglierle di dosso quell’aria arrogante!”.

“Tsè! Mio caro Vincent….io mi ci gioco il rancio di tre giorni che tu a quella ci vorresti togliere di dosso ben altro!” – gorgheggiò un altro con voce querula.

Le risa si sollevarono di nuovo.

“Per me è troppo magra…” – intervenne un altro soldato sbattendo la mano sul tavolo – “A me piacciono in carne…eh…troppo magra…quella è capace che ti sguscia via e neanche riesci a tenerla stretta…”.

I soldati risero sguaiatamente, tirando su col naso e mimando gesti irripetibili.

Vincent continuò e nel tono la rabbia furiosa e cieca di chi sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di annientare l’avversario, donna o uomo che fosse, e l'arroganza di credere che con una donna sarebbe stato più facile...

“Mi gioco la paga di un mese che lo troverei io il sistema di farle mollare la presa! Oh certo, senza essere troppo brutale!” – annuì compiaciuto.

Il tono si alzò. “E credo che si divertirebbe anche! E’ pur sempre una donna!”.

“Una come quella non si degnerebbe nemmeno di aprirti un bottone dell’uniforme!” – gli contestò un altro ridacchiando.

“E chi ha detto che sarei io a dovermi togliere l’uniforme!” – proseguì Vincent ormai senza più pudore – “Basta che se la tolga lei!”.

Il vociare era ormai alla portata degli occupanti del tavolo.

André ritenne che la misura fosse colma, anzi che si fosse già colmata da un pezzo…

Strinse i pugni e fece per alzarsi e…

Tanto non avrebbe avuto più niente da perdere nella vita e una bella scazzottata quella sera forse non gli avrebbe fatto altro che bene vista la rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro…

Si sentì il braccio bloccato e abbassando lo sguardo vide Alain che gli faceva cenno di lasciar perdere e che non valeva la pena prendersela con certa gente.

Tornò alla visione dell’ingresso della sala e vide Oscar scomparire…

La confusione era diminuita e lui percepì distintamente il lento scrosciare della pioggia, incessante e pesante.

“Dai andiamo” – disse Alain alzandosi.

André rimase immobile, incerto se dar retta all’amico e lasciar correre le idiozie che aveva appena sentito oppure dare una lezione a quell’idiota di Vincent.

Ma far scoppiare una rissa lì dentro non avrebbe portato altro che guai…

Fuori continuava a piovere a dirotto e loro avrebbero dovuto raggiungere l’alloggio, che, secondo le istruzioni ricevute, si trovava piuttosto distante dalla Conciergerie.

“Che c’è? Non t’interessa vedere dove siamo diretti?” – replicò Alain con un sorrisetto cinico.

“Che intendi dire? Lo sappiamo già dove dobbiamo andare” – obiettò André.

L’altro ridacchiò sonoramente.

“Si…” – continuò Alain con aria di sufficienza – “Ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di andare a dormire in quella specie di bettola sudicia che ci hanno assegnato. Conosco un posto decisamente migliore che si trova molto più vicino e credimi converrà anche a te! Non ti ci vedo a dormire in una topaia, sei sempre vissuto in una casa di nobili tu!”.

Il giovane si calò il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa avviandosi verso l’uscita: “Se ti va di seguirmi bene, altrimenti fa come ti pare…comunque chissà…anche tu potresti ricavarci qualcosa di buono…”.

Il discorso volutamente sospeso fece scattare in piedi André.

“Ma che stai dicendo?”.

“Seguimi. Ti spiegherò strada facendo. Tu parla solo quando te lo dirò io!”.

“Ma che diavolo…”.

“Ehi Alain non vorrai lasciarci qui. Anche a noi interessa…”.

I soldati al tavolo si erano alzati e si erano messi intorno ad Alain – “Avevi detto che ci avresti portato…”.

“Ragazzi il posto non è grande e in troppi potremmo essere scoperti e allora si che il comandante ci sbatterà in cella di isolamento per un mese. La conoscete!”.

“Alain accidenti…”.

“Per questa sera non se ne parla…buonanotte compari!”.

“Ma si può sapere dove stiamo andando?” – chiese André sempre più sorpreso.

“Hai presente l’hotel dove sono alloggiati gli ufficiali e i sottufficiali?”.

“Si…ma cosa…”.

“Bene, quell’hotel è vicino ad una locanda che mi piacerebbe tanto visitare questa notte. L’altro posto era troppo lontano…dannazione...sperduto nelle campagne oltre Rue de Vaugirad...” – contestò Alain con fare sempre più misterioso.

“Cosa?”.

“E siccome questa sera ho voglia di divertirmi, direi che la soluzione è trovare un posto per dormire un po’ più vicino di quello che ci hanno assegnato. Basterà dire che il comandante ci ha ordinato di cambiare il nostro alloggiamento…so che alcune stanze sono assegnate anche ai soldati che servono i loro ufficiali…”.

“Alain ma sei impazzito? Il comandante conosce a memoria tutti i luoghi dove siamo alloggiati! Se viene a sapere che ce ne siamo andati da un’altra parte…”.

“Va al diavolo!” – bofonchiò Alain – “Sempre il solito…c’è una tale confusione in città in questi giorni…figurati se qualcuno si accorgerà che due soldati si sono sbagliati a trovare l’hotel che gli era stato assegnato. Domattina saremo ai nostri posti di guardia come sempre e nessuno si accorgerà di nulla!”.

Di nuovo all’aperto i due vennero investiti da una coltre di pioggia finissma e fittissma che li accompagnò fino a Pont S.t Michel seguendoli lungo Rue de Hurepoix alla loro destra.

Rue de Saint André des Artes e in fondo Rue des Fosses…

Strade affatto deserte come di consuetudine a quell’ora…

Un via vai di soldati, soprattutto svizzeri e poi tedeschi e addirittura qualche irlandese, si affrettava a completare i turni di guardia per la notte mentre altri si preparavano a godersi la serata così inusuale…

Rue des Boucheries, al contrario era desolatamente vuota, mentre durante il giorno le botteghe di macellai e pollaioli erano gremite da servitori, governanti e cuoche – per lo più di famiglie nobili o borghesi - che sgomitavano per scegliere i pezzi migliori, assicurandosi di non vedersi rifilare carne marcia.

Alle calcagna, sapientemente nascosti dietro cumuli di stracci puzzolenti, occhieggiavano quelli che invece non avevano un soldo in tasca e si aggiravano ad elemosinare ossa, pelli di scarto, interiora e qualsiasi altro di commestibile venisse gettato perché poco adatto a finire sulle tavole di nobili e ricchi.

_Rue du Four…_

_Rue des Canettes…_

_La facciata scura di Saint Sulpice…_

Che giro assurdo stava compiendo Alain per non rischiare di cadere sotto lo sguardo di qualche compare che altrettanto furtivamente si aggirava da quelle parti!

Finirono per fare più strada del dovuto.

“Alain…se il comandante…” – ricominciò André spazientito e pentito d’essersi lasciato convincere dall’altro.

“Senti Andrè?!!” – lo interruppe Alain stizzito e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo truce – “Io non so che razza di educazione abbia ricevuto il comandante…ma quella è una donna accidenti! E non credo che questa notte avrà voglia di star dietro ai suoi uomini o contestare dove loro intendono passare la serata. Non credo che avrà il coraggio di venirci a cercare in un bordello. E se lo farà sò io come rimetterla al suo posto!”.

Andrè a quelle parole ebbe quasi un sussulto.

“Anzi, ti do un consiglio…” - sentenziò Alain che cominciava a stancarsi – “Dopo che ci saremo sistemati ti conviene uscire e distrarti. Stai diventando noioso e credo che una bella scop…cazzo…volevo dire po’ di attenzioni femminili non ti farebbero male!”.

“Vai al diavolo!” – replicò stancamente André.

“Non so che cosa ci sia tra te e “quella”…” – continuò Alain borbottando e calcando volutamente sull’appellativo riservato al comandante.

“Finiscila!”.

“E invece ti dico che sei insopportabile!” – gli replicò l’altro – “Anzi sei proprio un’idiota! Mi sa che tu ti sei rimbecillito…ci hai proprio perso il senno per quella…e che diavolo avrà mai?!?”.

Alain ormai aveva preso a parlare da solo dato che quando la conversazione cadeva sul nuovo comandante, André cadeva a sua volta in un ostinato mutismo.

Rue du Petit Bourbon scomparve alle loro spalle quando imboccarono Rue Garenciere…

Alain improvvisamente si fermò.

La pioggia continuava a scendere.

Alzò gli occhi e lesse il nome dell’hotel che lui aveva deciso sarebbe diventato il loro alloggio per i prossimi gioni.

 _Fino a quando qualcuno non ci troverà_ – si disse tra se e se, senza fiatare.

Si voltò piantando uno sguardo cupo verso André.

“Me lo dirai prima o poi che diavolo è successo tra te e quella donna!!” – chiosò tagliente.

“Vai al diavolo!”: fu la replica di Andrè. Sempre la stessa.

“Adesso stai zitto e parla solo quando ti farò un cenno io” – mormorò Alain a bassa voce mentre nella testa ripassava il suo “diabolico” piano…

C’era che tutti i Soldati della Guardia che Alain conosceva erano gente piuttosto rozza e poco istruita.

André era diverso.

Colto, silenzioso, educato…

Gli stessi tratti e la stessa gestualità di un nobile…

E quando mentiva proprio si faceva fatica a crederci che uno così ti stesse menando per i fondelli…

Al bisogno e dopo aver mantenuto un religioso e composto silenzio André avrebbe saputo fare la sua parte egregiamente.

Era proprio quello che ci voleva quella sera.

Così quando Alain intravide la proprietaria dell’hotel, una donna grassoccia e bassa, dal volto rubicondo e liscio, vecchia ma non decrepita, ordinata nell’aspetto ma non particolarmente affettata, mentre era intenta a dare disposizioni per l’alloggiamento di alcuni ufficiali che stazionavano nell’atrio, si fece avanti con decisione, intimando ad André di intervenire solo quando fosse stato necessario.

André osservava l’amico gesticolare mentre spiegava alla donna che lo osservava perplessa il cambiamento di alloggio che era stato disposto per loro.

Si sarebbero dovuti fermare lì, in conseguenza di un cambio di turno ricevuto all’ultimo momento.

L’altra negava rassegnata: “Non c’è più posto. Mi dispiace per voi…”.

“Non è possibile” – continuò Alain con fare sorpreso – “So che qui alloggiate anche soldati semplici. Mi è stato confermato da parecchi miei compagni. E’ per questo che ci è stato dato l’ordine di fermarci qui. Noi non possiamo andare in un altro posto…vero Grandier?”.

Lo sguardo severo che Alain lanciò ad André sortì l’effetto di far avanzare quest’ultimo verso i due interlocutori.

Alain gli lanciò un’occhiata complice e l’altro comprese che quello era il momento di parlare e di proseguire nella specie di messa in scena in cui si era imbarcato l’amico.

“Madame…” – esordì André incerto tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce – “Siamo spiacenti di questo che ha tutta l’aria di essere un vero inconveniente per lei…ma questi sono gli ordini che abbiamo ricevuto. Sappiamo per certo che anche altri soldati sono stati trasferiti all’ultimo momento per questioni di sicurezza. Solo così riusciremo a compiere il nostro dovere…”.

Alain gongolava.

Effettivamente André era veramente abile quando parlava con quel suo linguaggio educato ma sicuro di sé.

Non pareva assolutamente che stesse prendendo in giro quella povera donna che ora lo guardava con aria un poco sognante dato che probabilmente nella sua vita non era mai stata trattata in quella maniera gentile e rispettosa.

Era quasi incanatata…

E Alain più che soddisfatto.

Aveva fatto bene a scegliere Andrè.

L’altra si schernì più che altro per non dare l’impressione di cedere troppo facilmente, ma alla fine se ne uscì con una proposta che avrebbe potuto mettere d’accordo tutti.

“In effetti ci sarebbe una camera che al momento è occupata da un solo ospite…potrei sistemarvi lì…non si è ancora fatto vedere nessuno…magari…troverò il modo di spostarlo…se poi quello non dovesse avere problemi …la camera è grande. Oh…cielo…no…no…ma che mi salta in mente!”.

La donna aveva preso a straparlare da sola, tessendo e disfando congetture d’immaginari scenari apocalittici, come a dirsi che quella era una faccenda delicata e chissà in quale guaio sarebbe finita.

“Credo che per colpa vostra mi caccerò in un bel pasticcio. Comunque…così sia! Appena avrò un istante libero farò portare via quei bagagli e vedrò di trovare un’altra soluzione…” - continuò a borbottare tra sé e sé immersa in ragionamenti tutt’altro che limpidi, dettati dall’unico intento di accontentare tutti e dall’ovvia ragione che questo avrebbe fatto entrare nelle sue tasche un guadagno in più.

L’unico timore era non finire nei guai, ma alle perdute sarebbe bastato far cadere la responsabilità su quei due soldatacci che l'avevano pregata così smaccatamente.

“Madame, voi siete un vero angelo!” – esclamò Alain mentre André tirava un sospiro andando con la mente a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se “quel tizio” fosse stato uno di quegli ufficiali imbellettati e altezzosi, damerini con la puzza sotto il naso, che aveva spesso incrociato a Versailles.

Quello non avrebbe mai accettato di dividere la camera con due soldati semplici.

E loro sarebbero stati scoperti in un istante…

E sarebbe stata la fine!

Tentò una timida contestazione.

“Alain non credo che questa cosa potrà funzionare…e se…”.

“André, che stai dicendo?” - lo interruppe Alain fintamente risentito prima che la donna grassoccia cambiasse idea – “Madame ci sta dando l’opportunità di eseguire gli ordini ricevuti e tu contesti i suoi sforzi?”.

Aver imitato, da parte di Alain, il tenore ed il tono delle parole di André ebbe il solo effetto di irritare ancora di più quest’ultimo.

In che guaio si stavano cacciando loro!

La donna salì le scale, seguita da nuovi ospiti, André davvero controvoglia e preoccupato.

Aprì la porta con la chiave, accese le candele con un candelabro che portava con se e indicò dove si trovava la legna per accendere il camino.

Per quello avrebbero dovuto fare da soli.

La stanza era vuota e fredda.

“Bene…adesso devo tornare giù, ma se ci saranno problemi per colpa vostra…” – disse la donna in tono severo ma dolce, lanciando un’occhiata che si sarebbe ben potuta interpretare come languida verso André.

“Vi ringrazio madame!” – chiosò Alain con un leggero inchino – “Anche a nome del mio amico. Sapete lui non è di molte parole…”.

“Oh…non l’avrei mai detto!” – cinguettò l’altra mantenendo lo sguardo su André.

La donna uscì chiudendo la porta.

“Vedi quello che intendevo dire?” – riprese Alain.

“Cosa!!?” – si sforzò di replicare André stancamente, attendendo l’ennesima battuta dell’amico.

“Se tu volessi, potresti avere ai tuoi piedi tutte le donne che vuoi, accidenti. Basterebbe solo che tu ne avessi voglia. Non sei un nobile…sei uno del popolo. Ma hai gli stessi modi cortesi di un nobile e questo non passa inosservato agli occhi di una donna. Certo…quella di prima la lascerei perdere!!”.

Alain si guardò intorno.

“E poi la stanza è vuota. Non credo che accadrà proprio nulla…nemmeno il tizio che la occupa s’è ancora visto. Secondo me quello è in giro a spassarsela…non sono mica tutti come il nostro comandante!”.

André non rispose.

Le parole di Alain non erano considerazioni o consigli che un amico dava ad un amico…

Erano l’ennesima provocazione per carpire qualcosa di più sulla sua vita, sul suo passato e…

André si tolse la giacca dell’uniforme e la camicia umida.

Si sfilò gli stivali e andò a sedersi accanto al camino a ravvivare la fiamma gettando dentro altri pezzi di legno asciutti.

Il tepore del fuoco a poco a poco indusse i muscoli a sciogliersi e a perdersi nel silenzio della stanza, interrotto di tanto in tanto dal frusciare pesante degli indumenti che Alain senza tanti convenevoli gettava qua e la, poi rovistando nello zaino per tirare fuori quelli asciutti.

C’erano quadretti graziosi alle pareti e poi tende spesse e profumate evidentemente lavate da poco, chiuse ad impedire che il calore della stanza si disperdesse dai vetri sottili.

Si concesse di distendersi sul letto, forse solo un istante, e forse davvero si assopì perché d’improvviso si ritrovò sveglio, frastornato e non riuscì nemmeno lui a comprendere quanto tempo era trascorso in quella specie di oblio ovattato e perso.

Risollevò lo sguardo e spaziando nella stanza, i sensi vennero attirati da un angolo dove faceva bella mostra di se un baule che nessuno dei due aveva notato al loro arrivo.

Forse il bagaglio di quell’ufficiale.

“Maledizione!” – imprecò André.

“Che diavolo ti prende adesso?” – chiese Alain intento ad accertarsi se la camicia fradicia si fosse almeno riscaldata al calore del camino, dopo averla appesa ad una specie di corda dalla quale penzolavano anche gli altri vestiti.

La camera pareva diventata in pochi istanti una specie di accampamento.

“Dobbiamo andarcene!” – continuò André rialzandosi velocemente e raccogliendo alla meglio i vestiti e puntando uno sguardo quasi stravolto sulla faccia di Alain.

“Ehi amico…calmati” – replicò l’altro che non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi prendere dal nervosismo – “Se ti riferisci alla mia idea di andarcela a spassare devi avere un po’ di pazienza. Non posso uscire fuori conciato come se fossi appena tornato da una battaglia!”.

“Alain…vieni via ti dico. Non possiamo restare qui!” – continuò Andrè che nel frattempo si era rimesso alla meno peggio la camicia avviandosi di gran carriera verso la porta…

Porta che però in quel momento si aprì…

* La nota prigione di Parigi era stata fino al 1791 sede del parlamento della città.

Era composta da una sala ampia, che è servita per un “uso” piuttosto pratico, ossia come refettorio dei soldati. Le sale retrostanti sarebbero state poi occupate da Monsieur de Paris (ovvero il boia Sanson).


	4. Chȃtelet

**_Chȃtelet*_ **

Insistente e gelida la pioggia continuava a scendere...

Le stradine dell’Isle du Palais** erano divenute una specie di palude viscida…

E sulle fogne proprio non ci si poteva contare a Parigi, salvo avere l’ardire di definire fogne la sorta di cunicoli che si snodava al di sotto del piano di calpestio della città, scavati nei secoli per ricavarci le pietre con cui costruire gli edifici e che nei secoli avevano poi finito per ospitare disgraziati e vagabondi e sfrattati e ladruncoli e prostitute che non avevan trovato posto al chiuso di più rispettabili bordelli.

Se invece la mente correva a quelle che erano state appositamente costruite in quanto “fogne”, allora si doveva convenire che, allo stato, esse si erano rivelate incapaci di accogliere ed ingoiare l’acqua caduta da giorni.

Così i vicoli avevano assunto l’aspetto di rigagnoli rigonfi per improvvisi scrosci estivi, in cui finivano per impatanarsi persone e carrozze, per tacer di tutto ciò che veniva abbandonato per le strade e agli angoli dei quartieri, nonostante i regolamenti di polizia vietassero di lasciare i rifiuti a cielo aperto, e che adesso galleggiava bellamente tra le imprecazioni dei passanti.

Era meglio starci alla larga allora da quei cunicoli e da quelle fogne!

I lampioni faticavano a restare accesi, incapaci di opporre la loro fioca luce al buio freddo che scorreva lungo le strade e le vie e neppure le deboli lampade e le candele che aleggiavano dalle finestrelle affacciate sulle vie, solitamente aperte per illuminarle meglio, parevano in grado di vincere la pesantezza della coltre cupa che avvolgeva i vicoli.

L’unica accezione positiva - se si poteva trovarne una in quel frangente - era che la pioggia aveva avuto potere e pregio di “ripulire” le strade dalla marea di mendicanti che ogni giorno sostavano agli angoli degli edifici, spesso neppure per chiedere l’elemosina ma semplicemente perché nessuno di loro aveva un posto dove andare a vivere o dormire.

Parigi e le sue vie accoglievano disgraziati e sbandati che attendevano solo un pezzo di pane per sopravvivere, giusto il tempo necessario per poi andare a morire lontano dallo sguardo di nobili, borghesi e benpensanti, dimenticati da tutti, in quella che in tutta Europa, solo fino a pochi anni prima, aveva avuto fama di essere città elegante e raffinata per quanto soffocata dal suo aspetto medievale.

Avvolta nel mantello impregnato di pioggia, penetrata fin nelle ossa, fin nel profondo della coscienza, assorta nei pensieri silenziosi che scorrevano nella mente, ormai da tanto tempo, da quando aveva deciso di accettare quell’incarico e quella nuova vita, nella disperazione di non poterne scegliere un’altra, Oscar camminava piano, facendo attenzione a scansare pozzanghere e cumuli di rifiuti.

Stretta nella sua educazione rigida e senza scampo…

Soffocata dall’orgoglio spietato ed assoluto…

Il più subdolo dei peccati…

Il più deleterio dei difetti.

Quello che rende ciechi e sordi e annebbiati nell’anima.

E poi spaventata e sorprendentemente attratta e cullata dal pensiero, divenuto fissamente caparbio nella coscienza, fin quasi a permeare la carne, del proprio corpo trascinato via dalle mani di Andrè, in un moto di dirompente rottura con il loro passato sereno e calmo.

Immersa, come le capitava sempre più spesso, in quel contatto che l’aveva sollevata e condotta dentro la disperazione di Andrè, dentro un amore di cui lei non aveva avuto coscienza e cognizione.

Il cuore si era rivolto altrove, subdolamente attratto dal volto di un altro uomo che lei aveva osservato spesso, come a tentare di specchiarsi in esso, per attendere un cenno di se stessa che la liberasse dall'appellativo di amico, il miglior amico.

La vita scorreva in avanti adesso ma dentro pareva andare a ritroso.

Ogni giorno i gesti compiuti per adempiere al nuovo incarico assegnatole si riempivano dei ricordi del passato, alla ricerca di gesti, parole, sensazioni che lei non aveva mai realmente ascoltato e che, immancabilmente, la riportavano a lui.

Non l'aveva mai cancellato il volto di André.

Si era solo permessa di cercarlo ed osservarlo, solo per poco, solo per il tempo di comprendere che lui stava bene dopo quell’impresa finita male e di cui lui avrebbe portato per sempre il segno e le nefaste conseguenze.

_Solo per acquietare i sensi di colpa_ \- si disse in quel momento.

André c’era sempre stato e lei adesso l’aveva compreso.

Non c’erano altri volti a mescolarsi al suo, non c’erano altre parole o passi o gesti a sormontare quelli di lui…

I passi rallentati dalla pioggia e lo sguardo fisso sulla piccola torcia impugnata da Girodel che precedeva il gruppetto e ogni tanto si voltava per sincerarsi che lei fosse ancora lì a seguirlo, in quella notte scura e fredda.

Perché davvero il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia pareva terribilmente stanca e più pallida del solito…

E davvero l’orgoglio pareva vacillare di fronte al continuo oscillare della coscienza tra i ricordi del passato e l’incertezza del futuro.

Una donna non si sarebbe mai dovuta trovare lì, alla fine di una giornata trascorsa a controllare postazioni di soldati, bordelli e osterie e tipografie e ogni pertugio della città dove s'annidavano come scarafaggi, qualsivoglia generi di pericoli per l’incolumità dei principi russi e della loro famiglia e di tutto il seguito…

Una donna se ne sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa e almeno cambiarsi e…

Anche lei, alla fine…

Anche Oscar avrebbe solo voluto spogliarsi e asciugarsi e ripulirsi almeno un poco dall’odore di quei vicoli fetidi ed inavvicinabili.

E da se stessa.

Perché era davvero stanca…

“Comandante…siamo arrivati…”.

Il tragitto era stato davvero breve.

Girodel sollevò la torcia per illuminare i volti.

Quella sera anche la luce le dava fastidio e lei indietreggiò.

L’altro bussò alla porta che dava sul lato ovest di Palace de Justice.

Un tragitto brevissimo dalla Conciergerie.

E perché diavolo non erano passati dai corridoi interni se dovevano finire proprio lì…

Il rumore del pesante chiavistello che sigillava il luogo interruppe definitivamente il lento fluire dei pensieri.

Il portoncino d’ingresso si aprì e il gruppo si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio sul quale si affacciavano alcune stanze e poi verso il fondo le celle, piccole, buie e spoglie, nelle quali venivano condotti gli arrestati, a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte.

Giocatori d’azzardo, prostitute troppo sfrontate nell’esporre la merce di scambio, vagabondi intenti ad elemosinare, ragazzini abilissimi nello sfilare portafogli o gioielli ai viandanti appena giunti in città ed assolutamente ignari della baraonda nella quale si sarebbero ritrovati.

Quelli acciuffati – in verità una minima parte rispetto alla moltitudine che restava impunita e ben nascosta, protetta dalla coltre di omertà che circondava i quartieri più poveri della città – venivano processati e poi imprigionati per ore o giorni o mesi e di essi si perdeva ogni singulto di vita, dimenticati alla Bastiglia o in qualche manicomio criminale, forse peggiore della prima, dove nessuno avrebbe più avuto l’ardire o la memoria di reclamarne la libertà.

Deboli lamenti s’intuivano dal fondo delle celle mescolati ai versi chiaramente distinguibili di creature animali che la facevano da padrone: ratti di fiume, topi, scarafaggi erano i dominatori incontrastati dei pavimenti delle celle e dei corridoi e nel buio non era difficile rischiare di calpestarne qualcuno troppo lento o troppo impavido a scansare il passaggio delle creature umane.

I passi avanzavano leggeri sopra le pietre dure e umide e lucenti al passaggio della torcia.

Cumuli di paglia ormai marcia, fuoriuscita da qualche cella, ricoprivano a tratti il percorso sudicio e maleodorante, attutendo il cammino dei quattro.

Nel fondo del corridoio si aprivano locali meno angusti adatti ad ospitare personaggi di ben diverso rango quali poliziotti di quartiere, ufficiali o magistrati.

Oscar fece scivolare nuovamente il cappuccio del mantello ma non si tolse l’indumento anche se bagnato e freddo.

Lo percepiva fin dentro le ossa, il freddo, mescolato al dubbio per l’insolita convocazione.

Anche se il Generale Bouillé era uno degli ufficiali al comando delle forze militari della Francia, ormai lei non dipendeva più dalla sua autorità se non altro perchè i Soldati della Guardia che lei comandava avevano il compito di pattugliare le strade di Parigi e al più sedare risse nelle osterie e nei bordelli, non certo intraprendere guerre o scontri al fronte.

Era stanca e quella giornata pareva non finire mai…

Qualunque motivo avesse avuto Bouille di vederla avrebbe tagliato corto e avrebbe acconsentito a qualsiasi assurda richiesta, pur di andarsene da li.

“Comandante…” – esordì Girodel in tono mesto – “Vi chiedo ancora perdono per questo inconveniente ma il Generale Bouille si era raccomandato di cercarvi e condurvi da lui non appena vi avessi trovato. Non credo si tratti di una faccenda complessa…”.

Oscar iniziò a spazientirsi.

“Maggiore…” – esordì in tono severo tutt’altro che amichevole – “Avete fatto il vostro dovere e questo è tutto. Non è necessario che vi scusiate!”.

Tutti quei convenevoli lui avrebbe potuto riservarli ad una donna ma…

Non a lei.

La voce bassa ma decisa indusse l’altro a non replicare.

“Venite, il generale è da questa parte…”.

Il gruppetto entrò in un ufficio che si trovava in fondo al corridoio.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e riconobbe la figura conosciuta di Bouillé seduto ad un tavolo, intento a leggere alcuni documenti, l'aria severa e tronfia e smaccatamente superba come al solito.

Quindi le sue guardie personali, quattro soldati o tirapiedi che dir si volesse, che lo seguivano ovunque, quasi quello avesse paura che a girare per Parigi da solo prima o poi qualcuno che si fosse deciso a tirarlo giù da cavallo l'avrebbe trovato e allora...

Intravide un’altra persona vestita in uniforme.

Una foggia sconosciuta, color cremisi scuro, riccamente lavorata con intarsi ed alamari dorati, fasciva il busto, mentre alla vita era morbidamente annodata una fusciacca anch’essa rosso scuro e alla sinistra l’elsa della spada riposta nel fodero.

I capelli castani lisci e folti erano raccolti sulla nuca da un nastro scuro, alla maniera francese, ma alcune ciocche, volutamente o meno, se ne stavano vezzosamente in disordine incorniciando un viso pulito, sbarbato e lineare, dai tratti decisi ma non irregolari.

L’aspetto, nel suo insieme, indicava uno straniero.

Appoggiato alla parete, le braccia conserte e l’atteggiamento distaccato verso il luogo in cui si trovava, l'uomo sollevò lo sguardo quando i nuovi arrivati varcarono la soglia della stanza e Oscar si ritrovò addosso due iridi scure, dal taglio sottile, quasi orientale, apparentemente incuranti dei nuovi arrivati, ma che pure, in uno scambio veloce, lei vide intente a seguirla e mantenersi su di lei.

L’altro non parlò limitandosi ad assumere una posa meno rilassata.

Le mostrine indussero Oscar a ritenere fosse un personaggio piuttosto importante con un grado di comando elevato.

Il generale abbandonò la lettura dei documenti per distendersi sulla sedia, non si alzò e non salutò i nuovi arrivati con particolari convenevoli, dimostrando con questo il solito malcelato disprezzo verso quella conoscenza ormai nota ed altrettanto indigesta che gli derivava dalla presenza del comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, la donna che gli aveva già procurato non pochi spiacevoli inconvenienti per quel nuovo incarico.

Perché non si era mai visto che un reparto di soldati fosse arrivato a scrivere agli ufficiali al comando delle forze militari per chiedere che il loro comandante venisse allontanato!

Il motivo era evidente…

Quella era una donna!

Per Bouillè un motivo più che sufficiente.

Si prospettavano tempi difficili per Parigi, viste le continue rivolte e saccheggi e intemperanze che il popolo aveva l’ardire di sostenere.

E un reparto di soldati che non avesse obbedito agli ordini del proprio comandante non era esattamente il mezzo più efficace con cui Bouillè intendeva contenere i disordini in cui la capitale della Francia stava via via scivolando.

Se a tutto ciò si aggiungeva che l’idea del Generale Jarjayes di imporre alla figlia di trovarsi un marito e sposarsi e così uscire definitivamente di scena, sollevando il comando presieduto da Bouillè dall’imbarazzo di mettersi contro una decisione assunta addirittura dalla Regina Maria Antonietta in persona, era fallita miseramente…

Perché al ballo organizzato in onore di quella donna, proprio dal Generale Bouille, alla presenza di tutti i migliori partiti della città, lei si era presentata in uniforme…

Inaudito!

Se solo ripensava a quella faccenda, Boulliè sentiva ribollirgli il sangue nelle vene.

A lui non era rimasto altro che raccogliere i commenti sorpresi e irritati degli ospiti.

Una vera indecenza…

Per non parlare dell’incresciosa faccenda dei soldati che si vendevano i fucili e le uniformi.

E quella donna aveva fatto di tutto per scagionare quel disgraziato ch’era stato scoperto…

L’appoggio e la fiducia incondizionata che Sua Mestà riponeva nella figlia del Generale Jarjayes non era ostacolo da sottovalutare ed al momento si era rivelato dannatamente insormontabile.

Ma ormai era esaurita la pazienza che Bouillè s'era imposto in quella faccenda!

E se non poteva obbligare quella donna a lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia…

Tanto valeva, agire nella maniera opposta!

“Bene, possiamo andare!” – esordì Bouillè alzandosi ed attendendo che uno dei soldati che lo accompagnava gli appoggiasse il mantello sulle spalle.

Il generale allargò le braccia e si lasciò vestire, con noncuranza, mentre sul viso di Oscar corse uno sguardo sorpreso, come del resto anche su quello di Girodel.

L’uomo decise, nuovamente, di intervenire.

E questo non fece altro che aumentare l’irritazione di Oscar che ritenne quella difesa del tutto fuori luogo.

Parole animate per lei, solo per lei, e perché lei non sarebbe dovuta essere lì, a quell’ora, in quel posto sudicio e freddo e adesso addirittura pareva che tutti dovessero uscire di nuovo.

“Generale…” – mormorò Girodel con tono chiaramente sorpreso e preoccupato – “Credevo di dover accompagnare il comandante fino qui…”.

L'altro alzò lo sguardo con fare di sufficienza, mentre si calcava il tricorno sulla testa.

La specifica contestazione sarebbe stata respinta con disprezzo, perchè poco appropriata ed inutile e...

Oscar serrò le labbra tirando un respiro più fondo.

“Ed era esattamente quello che vi avevo ordinato maggiore. Anzi, direi che il vostro compito è terminato. Potete anche andare…” – tagliò corto l’uomo con fare cinico.

“Ma…generale…dove…”- balbettò l’altro che non si aspettava d’essere congedato, in quel modo e in quel momento.

Quell’ordine avrebbe significato lasciare il comandante…

Il Comandante Oscar…

Da sola.

Bouillè decise d’invertire la rotta e fingersi inaspettatamente magnanimo ed il resto del discorso suscitò inevitabilmente la curiosità di Oscar che non ricordava molti esordi benevoli e comprensivi da parte dell’uomo.

“In realtà era qui che avrei dovuto incontrare il comandante ma esigenze di forza maggiore mi hanno costretto a cambiare il luogo del colloquio. Comunque dovremo arrivare poco lontano e quindi non credo che questo rappresenterà un problema per il Comandante de Jarjayes. Giusto!?”.

Il discorsetto saccente si chiuse con lo sguardo dell'uomo volutamente sospinto sulla sua interlocutrice, a mò di sfida quasi, come a constatare quale fosse in quel momento il grado di sopportazione dell'altra.

Pessimo si sarebbe detto...

Fino a quando quella donna avrebbe accettato quella vita?

Ora che quella vita lui gliel’avrebbe resa talmente pesante e dura ed impossibile che nessuno avrebbe potuto resistere!?

Nessuno, nemmeno lei.

Oscar non mosse un muscolo.

Respirò piano e poi annuì, così convenendo che, almeno per lei, non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

“Allora…è tutto risolto!” – riprese Bouillè in tono rilassato ma feroce, avviandosi a grandi passi verso l’uscita - “Vedrete ci impiegheremo poco, se è questo che vi preoccupa, maggiore!”.

La chiosa tagliente finì per irrigidire l'altro questa volta, ma anche Oscar non potè non cogliere l'allusione a quella sorta di preoccupazione che animava continuamente le parole e i gesti di Girodel da quando l'uomo le aveva rivelato i veri sentimenti.

“Permettetemi di venire con voi” – l'incalzò Girodel che aveva compreso di essersi spinto troppo oltre ma non voleva cedere né terreno, né tempo, né occasioni per starsene in disparte e lasciare che gli eventi evolvessero per i fatti propri.

Il generale fece un cenno di consenso con la mano e poi lasciò che uno dei suoi soldati aprisse la porta.

Gli altri li seguirono come pure l’uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto silenzioso.

“Oh…dimenticavo di fare le presentazioni!”.

Bouillè si fermò all’improvviso e voltandosi guardò verso lo sconosciuto che intanto stava indossando il mantello per proteggersi dalla pioggia.

“Maggiore Girodel…Comandante de Jarjayes…vi presento il Colonnello Stevenov…Georgiy Damien Stevenov…ufficiale al servizio dell’Imperatrice Caterina II di Russia. Colonnello Stevenov…”.

L’uomo chiuse i lacci del mantello e fece il saluto militare.

Il rumore dei tacchi rieccheggiò severo nel silenzio sceso.

“Maggiore…comandante…”.

“Onorato di conoscervi…” – esordì Girodel.

L’altro, in un gesto insolito per le consuetudini dell’epoca e per il rango che correva tra i presenti, porse la mano.

Girodel la strinse, seppure titubante e così fece Oscar che pure rimase sopresa dalla confidenza dimostrata.

La seconda stretta, sulla mano fasciata dal guanto, indugiò un istante e l’uomo continuò a mantenere lo sguardo su di lei, anche una volta che il gruppo era uscito.

Bouillè ripercorse il corridoio che portava verso l’ingresso di Palace de Justice.

“Non andremo lontano comandante. Comunque ho fatto sellare alcuni cavalli così eviteremo il fango e la lordura di queste maledette straducole!” – bofonchiò cedendo all’irritazione provocata dalla pioggia su Parigi.

“Se posso permettermi dove siamo diretti?” – chiese Oscar freddamente.

“E’ presto detto. Allo Chȃtelet e nello specifico all’obitorio che si trova all’interno del commissariato di polizia…”.

“All’obitorio? Alla _Basse – Gêole?”_ – replicò lei sorpresa dalla destinazione.

Nei sotterranei del palazzo che ospitava il commissariato di polizia alle dipendenze del sovrano si trovava uno degli obitori di Parigi, forse il più famoso e tetro.

Che diavolo c’entravano lei e i suoi soldati con un posto simile?

La pioggia scendeva ora meno insistente.

Al rumore intenso ed incessante si sostituivano mille tintinnii e rivoli gocciolanti dai tetti, a riversarsi nelle strade, dalle grondaie sfonde, a gonfiare il già consistete strato di fango accumulato al centro dei camminamenti.

Le lanterne ad olio avevano ripreso la loro consueta lotta contro l’oscurità e la luce scorreva livida sui mantelli lucidi e bagnati dei cavalieri che percorrevano a ritroso il tragitto verso Pont au Change, mentre la corrente sorda e limacciosa era arrivata a lambire quasi la sommità dei muri posti a protezione delle rive della Senna.

Anche quel tragitto fu effettivamente breve e alla fine Bouillè, quasi fosse giunto nel teatro destinato al futuro scontro tra due eserciti nemici, alzò il braccio e tutti arrestarono i cavalli con decisi strattoni alle redini.

L’edificio dello Chȃtelet si stagliava tetro nell’omonima piazzetta illuminata da numerose lampade e torce allo sbocco di Pout au Change, su Rive Droite.

Alcune sentinelle che stazionavano all’ingresso principale si misero sull’attenti all’arrivo del generale lasciando passare lui e i soldati che lo seguivano.

Il percorso portò tutti a scendere una rampa di scala che dava accesso ai locali sotterranei dell’obitorio.

Oscar sentiva crescere il disagio dentro di sé.

Quel posto non aveva a che fare in nessun modo con i compiti assegnati ai suoi soldati ma neppure il Generale Bouillè – a sua memoria – vi aveva mai messo piede, per starsene bellamente rintanato nei più agevoli e sfarzosi salotti di Versailles o al più in quelli altrettanto dignitosi che accoglievano i vertici militari.

Che ci facevano allora lì, in quella serata così assurda!?

Il cuore aveva preso a battere forte, quasi facesse a gara con la residua pazienza che ancora si era imposta di mantenere.

Perché così la obbligava a vivere la vita che si era scelta…

Perché solo così poteva dimostrare che lei non avrebbe ceduto facilmente all’arrogante intento di chiunque di buttarla fuori dall’esercito.

Tanto lo aveva capito che Bouillé non solo l’avrebbe volentieri cacciata dal comando dei Soldati della Guardia ma – desiderio ancora più recondito – l’avrebbe vista volentieri tornare ad essere saldamente governata dalla potestà del padre, anche se, arrivati a quel punto, era parso chiaro a tutti che un padre non sarebbe mai stato in grado di gestire l’intemperanza e la ribellione della figlia…

Allora magari la mano ferma di un marito ci sarebbe riuscito a domarla…

“Bene Comandante Jarjayes. Ora conoscerete la ragione di questa insolita convocazione di cui devo effettivamente scusarmi. Sono comunque un gentiluomo e so bene che certe situazioni andrebbero gestite con più accortezza…”.

Il tenore assolutamente insolito sortì un guizzo di rabbia…

Se non fosse stata così stanca e avesse mantenuto la guardia all’erta come era solita, Oscar non avrebbe ceduto a quella che aveva tutta l’aria e la consistenza di una provocazione…

E molto probabilmente si sarebbe accorta dello sguardo incuriosito corso sul volto dell’accompagnatore straniero.

L’insofferenza e il disagio crebbero e questo indusse a sfilare i guanti, istintivamente, per stringere le mani fredde e umide nelle proprie mani e massaggiarle, piano, per tornare a percepirne il calore.

Uno dei soldati al seguito del Generale Bouillè bussò vigorosamente alla porta di una cella che poco dopo con un cigolante rumore di ferraglia, si aprì a fatica lasciando un profondo solco sulla paglia con cui era ricoperta la maggior parte della superficie calpestabile di quel posto.

Il portone pareva di una pesantezza estrema, quasi inusuale, per la sicurezza di un luogo da cui quelli che ci finivano rinchiusi avrebbero avuto labile o meglio pressochè nullo ardire e forza per uscirne.

L’ingresso dava su un altro lungo corridoio delimitato a destra da vetrate opache, al momento assolutamente buie, stanze che ospitavano i tavoli dove venivano adagiati i cadaveri di chi aveva lasciato, in qualsiasi modo, il mondo dei vivi.

Ammassi informi di stoffa sudicia, ultimi indumenti a nascondere i poveri resti di coloro che erano morti di fame o di freddo, nelle prime notti autunnali.

Sfortunati duellanti di qualche contesa all’ultimo sangue che lasciava sul campo l’avversario meno preciso ad usare la pistola o la spada…

Morti ammazzati o suicidi, rinvenuti nei meandri della città oppure rimasti impigliati nelle reti poste al limitare della Senna, all’Isle de Cignes e ripescati…

Tutti venivano recuperati ed esposti allo sguardo di chi avrebbe potuto riconoscere in essi un parente o un amico.

Oscar intravide l’alone della propria figura scorrere lungo il riflesso scuro delle vetrate.

Bouillè non entrò in quelle stanze ma, terminati i grandi finestroni di vetro, si arrestò davanti ad un’altra porta, questa volta in legno.

Erano arrivati a destinazione ed evidentemente dovevano trovarsi in uno dei quattro angoli del palazzo, perché varcata la soglia, la stanza assumeva una forma quasi circolare, divisa a metà da una grata di ferro che la occupava per tutta la sua altezza.

La porzione non accessibile era assolutamente buia e nessuna finestra dava aria a quel luogo.

Le fiaccole illuminarono l’ambiente fino alla grata.

Un soldato in uniforme della Guardia Reale rappresentò l'ennesimo dettaglio ad aumentare i dubbi...

“Procediamo con ordine…” – esordì Bouillè mantenendosi accanto alla porta d’ingresso.

La stanza non era molto grande e Oscar si ritrovò a ridosso dalla grata.

“Forse anche voi Comandante Jarjayes siete al corrente che nelle regioni del Sud della Francia sono accaduti negli ultimi tempi diversi fatti incresciosi…”.

Bouillè fece un passo parandosi davanti ad Oscar, seppure mantenendosi a distanza quasi per controllare le reazioni dell’altra.

Il generale di fronte a lei, la grata dietro…

“Ne sono a conoscenza, ma non nei particolari” - esordì lei sorpresa.

Anche quella questione non riguardava direttamente nè lei nei i suoi soldati…

“Si sa solo che diverse giovani sono sparite nel nulla e non sono state più ritrovate. Non è certo se si siano allontanate spontaneamente oppure siano state portate via da qualcuno…” – proseguì.

“Come sospettavo siete un’eccellente ufficiale, comandante!” – l'incalzò Bouillè – “Conoscete i particolari rilevanti ed essenziali di questa storia, ma non sapete - e non può essere altrimenti, perché i dispacci ci sono giunti soltanto ieri – che in realtà il mistero di quelle sparizioni pare sia stato risolto”.

L’uomo sorrise soddisfatto alle proprie affermazioni.

“Secondo quello che ho appreso, i dipartimenti di polizia di Avignone hanno catturato un uomo, oh…uomo è presto per definirlo…” – continuò il generale e le iridi s'assottigliarono come per carpire nell'altra una minima reazione che scuotesse la caparbia alterigia.

Oscar effettivamente si trovò spiazzata a quelle parole, mentre Bouillè allargava il braccio sinistro invitandola a guardare verso la grata che, con il passare degli istanti, assumeva effettivamente la fisionomia sinistra di quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una cella ricavata dal fondo della stanza.

Una cella dentro l’ala dello Chȃtelet , dentro la Basse - Gêole, l'obitorio di Parigi.

Si voltò seguendo la direzione e ritrovandosi praticamente con gli occhi sulle sbarrre fredde e arrugginite.

L’angolo era ricavato nella cuspide della parete e la luce delle torce non riusciva a guadagnare il fondo.

Tentò di scorgere un movimento, una parvenza, ma il buio non le consentì di vedere nulla.

“Dunque pare che questo…questo…o non saprei nemmeno come chiamarlo…questo dannato sia realmente l’autore delle sparizioni. L’hanno scovato ben nascosto in una grotta in mezzo alla foresta e dentro…dovete scusare la franchezza comandante…”.

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo verso Bouillè.

Era sempre più sorpresa e tentava di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Il tono del generale si fece più accorato.

“C’era una discreta moltitudine di ossa…umane pare dai primi accertamenti…ma per questo ci sarà tempo di comprenderlo. E poi vestiti, nastri, busti…tutto lacerato e gettato alla rinfusa…veramente terribile. Quel tizio è stato oggetto di una caccia senza precedenti e quando è stato catturato i gendarmi hanno faticato a sottrarlo ai contadini e alla gente del posto che voleva letteralmente linciarlo. Così per _proteggerlo_ – si fa per dire – si è deciso di trasferirlo a Parigi. E’ arrivato tre giorni fa per l’esattezza…a breve dai distretti dove sono avvenute le scomparse giungeranno anche i documenti per istruire il processo. E poi presumo anche i parenti delle vittime…”.

Qui il tono del generale si fece decisamente spazientito per scivolare nella solita chiosa stizzita...

“Altra gente ad invadere le strade di Parigi! Come se già non avessimo abbastanza da fare per tenere a bada tutti gli sfaccendati e gli oziosi che dilagano in città!”.

“E quale sarebbe il compito dei miei soldati?” – intervenne Oscar a mezzo tra il dubbioso e l’insofferente.

“E’ semplice. La giustizia del re non ammette che qualcuno, quand'anche colpevole, sia lasciato all’insensata violenza della folla. Non sarebbe tollerabile in un paese civile come il nostro. E anche se quella gente ha perduto figlie, sorelle, mogli, il re ritiene che un processo equo e una condanna esemplare siano l’unico modo per confermare che la Francia è e sarà sempre e comunque un paese ordinato e civile, capace di mantenere la certezza delle sue leggi. In caso contrario verremmo additati come il regno della confusione e dell’anarchia e della barbarie…”.

“Quest’uomo verrà condannato a morte…” – sibilò Oscar tagliente che cominciava a comprendere l’assoluta inutilità di quella grandiosa messa in scena.

“Ebbene sarà molto probabile Credo che l’esito del processo sarà scontato…” – continuò Bouillè in tono decisamente cinico – “Ma il nostro sovrano così ha deciso. Ci vuole un processo e solo alla fine il popolo potrà finalmente assistere al suo spettacolo preferito. L’esecuzione di un assassino consentirà ai parenti delle vittime e a tutti gli abitanti di Parigi di toccare con mano il potere del sovrano ma anche il suo senso della giustizia. Solo nell’ordine e nel rispetto delle regole il potere del nostro re si manifesterà in tutta la sua magnificenza. E non certo attraverso lo sfogo degli istinti più biechi. E chissà che così i più recalcitranti non si decidano ad abbandonare la via dell’empietà per evitare il patibolo!”.

Oscar cominciava veramente a spazientirsi.

Il discorso, intercalato a tratti dalle consuete lagnanze di Bouillé contro le intemperanze dei parigini che lui associava inequivocabilmente al peccato ed alla becera delinquenza, stava assumento toni insopportabili.

Non le sopportava prima quelle paternali, figuriamoci adesso che ogni giorno le osservava e le viveva le misere condizioni dei parigini, disperati e affamati, indotti dalla miseria a rubare ogni qual volta se ne fosse presentata l’opportunità, senza nemmeno più la paura d'essere acciuffati e finirci davvero in galera, perché tanto ci pensava la fame a mandarli all'Inferno....

Che la responabilità fosse poi di quelli come Bouillè che apostrofava "recalcitranti", quelli che morivano di fame era difficile da far comprendere a quell'ufficiale, nobile, borioso, tronfio e grasso e...

No, proprio non la sopportava più nemmeno la vista di Boullé, non lì, non quella sera in cui si sentiva dannatamente sfinita.

Tacque per evitare d'infastidire l'altro e infastidire se stessa con la voce dell'altro che l'avrebbe redarguita e se - come l'aspetto le riportava - Bouillé aveva cenato a dovere, c'era da giurarlo che le forze a quello non gli sarebbero mancate per arrampicarsi su, verso paternali ancora più ardite...

Tornò ad avvicinarsi alla grata, nella testa ordini insensati...

“Il vostro compito sarà organizzare i turni di guardia al prigioniero per due ragioni, la prima, del tutto ovvia, per evitare che fugga. E la seconda, meno ovvia ma altrettanto plausibile, per evitare che qualcuno possa ucciderlo prima del tempo e così sottrarre il prigioniero alla giustizia del re. Mi pare un compito abbastanza semplice per voi e per i vostri uomini…” – concluse Bouillè, con un respiro più fondo di soddisfazione - “I miei soldati hanno coperto i turni di guardia fino ad oggi. E lo faranno fino a domani a mezzogiorno. Ma non posso distogliere le mie guardie dal loro compito più importante, proteggere la famiglia reale, tanto più che in questo momento la presenza dei principi russi impone l’assoluto controllo di ogni più piccolo dettaglio. E così vale per gli agenti di polizia che hanno il delicato compito di seguire tutte le piste di possibili attentati che dovessero essere architettati contro gli ospiti dei sovrani…”.

“Ma perché il prigioniero è stato portato qui?” – chiese Oscar stizzita – “Questo è un obitorio. Un luogo destinato a raccogliere cadaveri…non ad imprigionare persone vive…a Palace de Justice ci sono celle molto più sicure…qui le sentinelle non sono abituate a custodire prigionieri…”.

Oscar si scosse alle sue stesse parole.

Quel posto accoglieva cadaveri, non persone vive e quindi come si sarebbe potuto sorvegliarne una in un luogo da dove in ogni momento era possibile entrare ed uscire con un semplice cenno della mano?

“Una deduzione degna di voi, comandante. E per questo mi corre il dovere di spiegarvi qualche altro dettaglio di questa faccenda…”.

Chiusa nel mantello Oscar ascoltò un racconto assolutamente sorprendente che la lasciò senza parole.

La mano destra era ricaduta in basso, accostata ad una delle aste di metallo, fredde e arrugginite della grata.

“Vedete…secondo quei dispacci…il prigioniero è stato catturato nei pressi di Avignone e rinchiuso subito in una cella. Ma pare che quello abbia già tentato di fuggire mentre veniva condotto a Parigi. Nessuno è riuscito a comprendere come accadesse ma le gabbie dove era rinchiuso inspiegabilmente venivano trovate aperte e solo per fortunate coincidenze i soldati sono riusciti a riacciuffarlo. Alcuni secondini hanno detto di non aver compreso come quello avesse fatto…e così alla fine si è pensato di non mettere questo tizio insieme ad altri prigionieri…”.

“Come sarebbe a dire?” – chiese Oscar sempre più allarmata.

“Pare che quest’uomo abbia un'ascendente sorprendente…su chi gli sta intorno…”.

Il tono di voce di Bouillè si abbassò ulteriormente.

“O forse, molto più banalmente, si teme che la sua natura umana si sia talmente corrotta da non avere più nulla di umano. Pare sia attratto in maniera incontrollabile dalle persone in vita e se avete ascoltato le mie parole su quanto è stato ritrovato dentro il suo nascondiglio…beh sarà fin troppo facile per voi comprendere che genere di persone prediliga…”.

Oscar indietreggiò a quelle parole, mentre Bouillè avanzò verso di lei e sorrise puntando lo sguardo verso di lei.

La spiegazione in quel posto, in quella sera era solo per lei…

Il corpo avvolto nel mantello sfiorò e poi colpì le sbarre della cella e un rumore metallico secco ed immediato si insinuò nel silenzio improvvisamente calato nella stanza.

Lo sgocciolio della pioggia dalle grondaie, il latrato dei cani randagi, la Senna che scorreva sorda poco più sotto…

Le sbarre oscillarono emettendo una vibrazione secca e piena che percorse tutta l’altezza della grata per disperdersi sul soffitto in pietra e rimbombare nella profondità della parte buia.

Un sottile alito freddo percorse la cella e Oscar fu costretta a scostarsi dalle grate e muovere un passo.

Girodel istintivamente si fece verso di lei, leggendo sul suo viso un improvviso moto di stupore, misto al buio e poi all’incertezza che corse nei suoi occhi mentre di scatto indietreggiava e tratteneva un grido…

Oscar non riuscì a fiatare, una mano nell’altra ed il respiro veloce e sulla pelle l’alito freddo e crudele che pareva non volerla lasciare.

“Comandante…” – gridò allarmato Girodel – “Cosa c’è?”.

Oscar non rispose subito, continuando a tenersi il polso con la mano.

Lo percepiva freddo, quasi non facesse più parte del suo corpo.

“Va tutto bene…” – mormorò lei piano, tornando con lo sguardo verso Bouillè e piantandogli addosso la consueta luce implacabile, segno della rabbia che le parole del generale non avevano fatto altro che risvegliare la rabbia di lei, unita all’intenzione di sapere tutto su quella faccenda.

“Vedo con rammarico che avete potuto provare sulla vostra persona gli strani atteggiamenti di questa creatura!” – esordì il generale in tono quasi beffardo e per nulla allarmato.

“Cosa?”.

Oscar tornò a scrutare la cella. Era buia e non riuscì a vedere nulla.

Tentò di percepire un suono, un movimento, un fruscio, un respiro…

Nulla…

Eppure la mano…

Una sorta di corrente fredda aveva sfiorato la pelle scivolando attraverso i sensi e percorrendola ed invadendola e solo allora la coscienza e la volontà se n’erano accorte imponendole di indietreggiare…

Nessun volto, nessuna voce, nulla era emerso dal fondo della cella, come se davvero nessuno, chiunque ci fosse stato, si fosse mosso la dentro…

Strinse i pugni e deglutì a fatica.

“Che significa?” – proseguì tentando di addomesticare la rabbia.

“Ve l’ho detto…”.

“Generale! Che cosa volete dire con questo discorso?”.

Il tono della voce tradì la rabbia che lasciava il posto all’insofferenza per quei mezzi discorsi accennati e subdoli e senza senso.

Nel profondo il senso di quella storia era chiaro e sorprendentemente sinistro ed emergeva adesso prepotente e netto.

Lei…

Lei era stata sfiorata…

Nessuno degli altri presenti in quella stanza pareva aver attirato l’attenzione di quella creatura.

Ma lei…lei si…

Le sparizioni avvenute ad Avignone riguardavano giovani donne…

In che strano gioco stava per essere trascinata, suo malgrado e senza potersi opporre?

Perché se avesse avanzato perplessità o dubbi su quell’incarico o addirittura si fosse rifiutata di adempiere alle richieste di Bouillè, non avrebbe fatto altro che fornire al generale il giusto pretesto per essere messa da parte e sollevata dal comando dei Soldati della Guardia…

Perché lei era una donna…

Intuì a quel punto che lei in quanto donna si sarebbe trovata in pericolo ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante che avesse trascorso in quel posto…

Ed era anche possibile che davvero non sarebbe riuscita a portare a termine quell’incarico…

Era questa dunque la volontà di Bouillè.

Il respiro tornò a farsi più veloce mentre il Maggiore Girodel si avvicinò di nuovo.

Si accostò al viso…

“Comandante, vi prego…Oscar…non dovete accettare. Lasciate questo posto insieme a me. E’ tutto troppo pericoloso…io non so cosa farei se dovesse accadervi qualcosa…”.

Oscar non alzò lo sguardo mentre la voce di Girodel le parve giugere da lontano.

Si sentiva talmente stanca e non aveva quasi più respiro da opporre a quella specie di assalto.

Percepiva l’orgoglio, quel dannatissimo orgoglio forgiato da suo padre in anni e anni di addestramenti durissimi pur di farla diventare degna erede del Generale Jaryaies, pulsare nel sangue e indurire i sensi…

“Per domani preparerò i turni che spetteranno i miei soldati” – rispose lei d’istinto, freddamente, gelando il consiglio di Girodel.

“Bene!” – esclamò Bouillè – “Concorderete tutto con il Maggiore Girodel. In questo modo la Guardia Reale e la Guardia Metropolitana potranno adempiere al meglio a questo incarico”.

“Un’ultima questione comandante…” – proseguì il generale sorridendo.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo.

Che altro voleva adesso…

“Il Colonnello Stevenov è in visita nel nostro paese al seguito dei principi russi. Durante la sua permanenza avrebbe espresso il desiderio di condividere le nostre strategie di polizia e…e visto il vostro valore direi che non potrebbe esserci migliore occasione di questa per affiancarlo…”.

Il tono mellifluo del generale non tradiva il senso delle parole.

Anche quello era un ordine e Oscar non avrebbe avuto nessuna scelta per sottrasi ad esso.

L’ufficiale russo si era mantenuto in un religioso silenzio, per tutto il tempo del colloquio nel quale lui non aveva alcun ruolo.

Lo sguardo apparentemente distaccato e la postura assolutamente rilassata non tradivano alcuna emozione, alcun coinvolgimento.

Con un semplice cenno del capo Oscar diede il suo consenso e l’altro si voltò verso di lei e ricambiò il cenno, in silenzio.

L’atteggiamento dell’ufficiale russo si prospettava decisamente discreto e composto e questo, istintivamente, indusse Oscar ad ammettere che almeno un aspetto positivo in tutta quella faccenda forse c’era.

Non amava i militari chiacchieroni e boriosi.

Non li amava e quindi pensò che alla fine sarebbe bastato condividere con quell’uomo le strategie di polizia normalmente seguite dalla Guardia Metropolitana.

Tutto lì…

Ma quella sera era così stanca e la sua guardia era abbassata…

Era esausta e così decise che avrebbe rimandato al giorno dopo uno studio più attento seppure discreto dell’ufficiale straniero.

Il Generale Bouillè si congedò in fretta e tutti si ritrovarono fuori dallo Chatelet.

Non pioveva più.

L’aria era fredda, umida e pesante e un impalpabile velo di vapore, misto alla fuliggine dei camini, scivolava silenzioso lungo i vicoli che si aprivano verso la Senna.

Una coltre calma e distaccata pareva essere scesa sulla città e Oscar risalì velocemente a cavallo per tornare al suo alloggio.

“Comandante…permettete che vi accompagni?”.

La eco della voce di Girodel le giunse quando ormai Oscar aveva già spronato il cavallo con un leggero colpo alle reni.

Un cenno del capo, di nuovo, e nessuna parola.

Una stretta al cuore ed un pensiero mentre le mani trattenevano le redini.

Non aveva mai dovuto dare tanti consensi come in quel giorno.

Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno.

Forte di una corrente silenziosa, costante, implacabile e potente che le derivava dal pensiero di André e dei suoi silenzi, inspiegabilmente pronti ad accogliere ogni suo ordine o comando o desiderio…

Cominciava a percepire l’esistenza di quel legame proprio adesso che lei, quel legame, l’aveva spezzato o almeno aveva tentato di farlo.

Si accorse che non aveva rimesso i guanti e le mani erano gelate…

Si massaggiò di nuovo il polso destro, poi quello sinistro, soffermandosi sul ricordo delle proprie mani strette nelle mani di lui…

_“Chiedimi scusa!”._

_La voce di André era riecheggiata imperiosa nella mente._

_I polsi di Oscar chiusi nelle mani di lui strette e lo sguardo bambino, sempre dolce e sereno, puntato su di lei insieme a quella richiesta estrema._

_“Non ci penso proprio!” - aveva risposto lei sprezzante del pericolo._

_André era davvero arrabbiato, lei l’aveva fatto arrabbiare, anche se succedeva raramente._

_Ma accadeva…_

_“Chiedimi scusa!” – aveva replicato lui più forte._

_André voleva convincerla a chiedergli scusa, almeno con la voce._

_Non poteva cedere alle angherie di quella bambina angelica e pestifera…_

_Voleva piegarla al rispetto della loro amicizia._

_Almeno con la voce._

_“No!” – era seguita la risposta di lei e poi una linguaccia ed il tentativo di divincolarsi - “Stupido!”._

_“Stupida tu!”_

_“Picchiami se hai coraggio!”._

_L’ennesima sfida sbattuta in faccia ad André che conosceva quella specie di recita._

_Lei lo pungolava, lo stuzzicava…_

_Finchè lui mostrava solo a parole la sua forza._

_Invece di colpirla, André l’afferrava e la teneva stretta e poi adagiava le mani sui fianchi di lei stringendoli e…_

_Iniziava a farle il solletico._

_Finchè lei era costretta a cedere e a chiedere scusa, con le lacrime agli occhi._

_Un rituale che però ad un certo punto, nemmeno Oscar sulle prime se n’era accorta, era scomparso, semplicemente inghiottito dalle maniere ben più compite ed educate che André aveva preso a riservarle…_

_Non era più accaduto da quella volta che all’ennesima sfida, all’ennesima rincorsa, André era riuscito ad avere la meglio e l’aveva afferrata…_

_E tutti e due giù a ridere, avvinghiati, a tirarsi per la camicia, a divincolarsi e poi ad abbracciarsi, con l’impeto e la franchezza dei bambini che si conoscono da sempre…_

_Con la sfacciataggine di aversi per ascoltarsi come parte di se stessi…_

_Quella volta nanny si era avvicinata e con voce dolce ma ferma aveva chiesto ad André di lasciare Oscar e di alzarsi e di seguirla._

_E Oscar era rimasta lì seduta per terra, la camicia sporca di terra e fili d’erba nei capelli e gli occhi umidi per le lacrime del solletico._

_André era sparito insieme a nanny e poi, quando si erano rivisti, lui aveva la faccia scura e seria e non aveva più parlato._

_Non aveva voluto dirle quale fosse stato l’argomento del colloquio con nanny, ma da quel giorno, proprio da quel giorno André era cambiato._

_Non la toccava più, non la sfiorava più, non la rincorreva più e quelle stupide sfide tornava inspiegabilmente a vincerle lei, perché André abbandonava la sfida o si fermava prima o rallentava i passi come non fosse più capace di starle dietro._

_Lei neppure aveva coscienza di cosa li legasse, indefinito e sorprendente, eppure semplice e puro e…_

_Quel legame c’era mai stato, c’era ancora, oppure lei si era immaginata tutto?_

_Che cosa era cambiato tra loro se lei nemmeno sapeva cosa ci fosse tra loro?_

_Era stato così che Oscar aveva deciso di sfidare André, aveva deciso di ripercorrere quella strada sconosciuta che però lei aveva imparato a riconoscere dentro di se e che le era venuta a mancare, così, all’improvviso…_

_Una strada che li aveva sempre portati vicini, complici, anche se avversari._

_E mentre André era intento ad aiutare nanny e le altre cameriere a preparare un’enorme tavola in vista di un’importante cena che si sarebbe tenuta in casa Jaryayes, Oscar si era sistemata dietro una porta e…_

_“Buuuuu!” – era saltata fuori proprio mentre André stava camminando reggendo un vassoio colmo di bicchieri di cristallo._

_Spaventato a morte, André era indietreggiato barcollando e due preziosi calici ondeggiando paurosamente erano finiti a terra, in mille pezzi._

_La strada era stata di nuovo imboccata…_

_Tutto stava nel comprendere se anche André l’avesse trovata quella strada, e avesse deciso di prenderla, come un tempo, quando di certo quello stupido scherzo l’avrebbe fatto infuriare._

_André avrebbe dovuto appoggiare il vassoio, squadrare Oscar arrabbiato e poi cominciare a correrle dietro, e poi l’avrebbe raggiunta – ormai succedeva sempre così perché da un po’ di tempo André era diventato più alto e più forte e più veloce e Oscar non riusciva più a batterlo in quelle specie di gare in cui erano soliti sfidarsi ogni volta che potevano – e l’avrebbe afferrata e tenuta prigioniera finchè lei non gli avesse chiesto scusa…_

_Lei ammirava soddisfatta l’esito “dell’innocente” misfatto._

_E André aveva davvero appoggiato il vassoio, osservando i cocci lucidi dei calici infranti a terra e poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso di lei e le aveva afferrato i polsi…_

_“Chiedimi scusa!” – aveva tuonato, mentre gli occhi di Oscar si erano colmati di un guizzo di lucente vittoria al pensiero che tra loro tutto era rimasto uguale…_

_Nulla era cambiato._

_Lei era riuscita a smuoverlo e a provocarlo e nemmeno Oscar avrebbe mai pensato che André si sarebbe arrabbiato a tal punto…_

_“Neanche se me lo chiedessi mille volte!” – aveva continuato quasi beffarda, consapevole che questa volta l’aveva fatta grossa e che André ci sarebbe andato di mezzo anche se la colpa non era sua._

_La smania di provocarlo era tale…_

_E André, all’improvviso, aveva lasciato i suoi polsi di aprendo le mani piano, quasi controvoglia, e Oscar si era ritrovata improvvisamente sola, lontana, quasi perduta, tanto che aveva spalancato gli occhi di fronte a quella resa._

_“Che ti prende? Ti sei rammollito improvvisamente?” – l’aveva schernito lei, tentando di rinfocolare la rabbia._

_“Lasciami in pace”._

_Parole quasi sussurrate e lacrime silenziose e soffocate, trattenute a stento…_

_André si era voltato ed era fuggito via e Oscar era rimasta li sola, lontana, perduta._

_Stava per corregli dietro quando alle sue spalle le era giunta la voce dolce di nanny che la chiamava e le diceva di fermarsi._

_“Nanny…che cos’ha André?”._

_Oscar aveva voluto sfidarlo e adesso poteva vedere la disperazione nello sguardo di quello che lei considerava il suo miglior amico._

_“Allora nanny?”._

_La donna l’aveva accarezzata, scostando un poco i riccioli dal viso._

_“Bambina…tu sei la figlia del Generale Jaryaies…sei una fanciulla nobile. Ormai sei cresciuta…siete cresciuti tutti e due e André non può comportarsi con te come se foste ancora due bambini senza regole. Lui deve comportarsi come si conviene al tuo rango e come è necessario che sia tra un servitore e i suoi padroni...e soprattutto ne tu ne lui dovete dimenticare che tu sei una ragazza…e devi essere trattata con rispetto…”._

_Siete cresciuti…sei una ragazza…devi essere trattata con rispetto e come si conviene al tuo rango…_

Le parole di nanny riemersero nella mente di Oscar, come da un passato infinitamente lontano, e lei si chiese come mai proprio quella sera, mentre le sue mani fredde si tenevano l’una all’altra, poteva ascoltare su di se le sensazioni terribili che erano seguite alle frasi di nanny.

_Nobile…figlia del Generale Jarjayes…_

Lei aveva sempre pensato a se stessa come Oscar…

E André…

Lui era solo André.

Loro erano solo Oscar e André.

Da quel momento, scura e fredda, si era aperta dentro di lei una voragine che lei non aveva più saputo colmare se non attraverso gli anni che trascorrevano e i nuovi impegni che la sua carriera esigeva e le giornate che si erano susseguite, anonime ed uguali a se stesse…

Si rese conto, all’improvviso, che da quel lontano evento, André non l’aveva più sfiorata, accarezzata, abbracciata…

Non era più entrato nella sua camera, nelle notti di temporale, a stringersi a lei e tutti e due ad illudersi di esserci per consolare l’altro.

Non erano più andati al fiume…

E lui si era mantenuto distante, fiero e tragicamente disilluso di essere solo un servitore…

André c’era ancora, ma non era più stato lo stesso...

Le era mancato André, quell’André....

E solo ora, a distanza di tanti anni, sorprendentemente, intuì da dove venisse, allora, tutta la smania di provocarlo e di averlo addosso, su di sé, per sentirlo e sentirsi abbracciata…

Oscar riascoltò il vuoto scuro della voragine che un tempo si era aperta dentro di lei e che adesso si stava nuovamente spalancando.

In quella notte fredda, quel dolore era tornato.

André si era avvicinato a lei, come allora, l’aveva afferrata e tenuta stretta e in quel contatto si era spalancata la vicinanza di un tempo, i corpi che si toccavano innocenti e potevano aversi e godere di se stessi e dell’altro…

Solo che adesso si era rivelato l’amore che lui provava per lei.

Che aveva provato da sempre…

_Io ti amo…_

_Ti ho amato da sempre…non ho potuto non amare che te…_

Dio come le parole, i suoni colmi di significato immenso adesso risuonavano nella testa, depurati dalla sorpresa, dalla paura…

Lei era nel cuore di André.

C’era sempre stata…

_Sempre…_

_Sempre…_

_Sempre…_

Nella coltre scura, un leggero sussulto scosse la mente e quasi Oscar si pentì di aver ceduto di nuovo a quel ricordo e a quelle sensazioni.

Si ritrovò ad ammettere che non c’era mai stato un istante della sua vita in cui non ci fosse stato André.

Forse persino quando ancora lui non c’era e lei non lo conosceva.

Non c’era più un passato né un presente, nulla.

Si accorse che ogni cosa intorno a lei aveva avuto consistenza in forza della consistenza che lui le comunicava.

Memorie disperse in un’infanzia solitaria che di colpo diventavano reali e vive attraverso l’esistenza di André.

André c’era ancora.

Si ritrovava sempre più spesso a pensare a lui.

E le mancava terribilmente, come allora...

E aveva paura adesso…

Di quell’amore, dell’amore di André, che lei non aveva visto, che lei aveva a mala pena percepito dentro di sé privo di contorni, di riferimenti, di parole…

Nonostante le mancasse André.

E nonostante lui ci fosse sempre stato.

Aveva paura Oscar…

La gola chiusa…

Le mani fredde…

I polsi, stretti nelle sue mani…

L’essenza di André…

Forse non era Andrè che lei temeva…

Forse era la paura di se stessa e di quella parte sconosciuta di sé con cui si era scontrata, la parte debole che non aveva accettato il rifiuto di se, come donna…

Non il rifiuto di altri…

Ma il rifiuto di se stessa che si era resa ridicola ai propri occhi.

Proprio come, alla fine di tutto, l’aveva fatta sentire André.

Debole, indifesa, scoperta…

Anche se lui le aveva detto che l’amava.

Dunque su di lei l’amore, qualsiasi tipo di amore, avrebbe generato lo stesso timore, la stessa paura, costringendola a fuggire?

André l’amava…

Chissà se era proprio questo che nanny aveva voluto evitare che accadesse?

Un’illusione che sarebbe stata difficile da sopportare.

Forse nanny aveva voluto proteggere André da quell’illusione...

Lo sguardo s’inoltrò nelle vie che sia aprivano alle spalle della Senna e che conducevano a quello che sarebbe stato l’alloggio assegnatole.

_Rue Huperoix, Rue des Augustine, Rue des Saint Andres des Ares, Rue des Fosses, Rue de Coeur Volant, Rue de Tournon…_

Strade chiuse, un poco buie, eppure inspiegabilmente solide.

Dietro quei muri c’era la vita, nascosta, inquieta, pulsante, ardente di Parigi.

Dentro quelle stanze si consumavano amori clandestini e pasti frugali e prime notti di nozze…

Era la vita.

Quella da cui lei, Oscar François De Jaryaies si era sempre mantenuta distante.

_Hotel Entrague…_

Oscar arrestò il cavallo e scese.

Si sentiva infinitamente stanca e passò le redini al Maggiore Girodel che si sarebbe incaricato di riportare il cavallo alla scuderia dove era stato prelevato.

“Comandante…” – Girodel esitò un istante – “Vi prego Oscar…ripensateci…non siete obbligata ad accettare…”.

Il tono basso della voce di Girodel, il viso contratto in una smorfia di doloroso disappunto, s’infranse contro lo sguardo silenzioso di Oscar, tagliente ed implacabile.

Girodel avrebbe dovuto conoscere quello sguardo.

Eppure Girodel sperava che il suo ex comandante non si sarebbe lasciata imprigionare da quella storia, da quell’incarico…

L’uomo strinse i pugni…

Da quell’assurda messa in scena assolutamente inutile…

Oscar se ne accorse e si pentì della propria durezza.

Anche lei aveva compreso che tutta quella faccenda aveva il sentore di una manovra strana ed azzardata…

Tenere “un prigioniero” allo Chȃtelet non aveva senso…

Quello era il comando della polizia di Parigi.

Ci finivano borseggiatori e puttane di strada, venditori di frodo e ladruncoli…

Ci restavano il tempo necessario per essere incriminati e poi filavano dritti dritti a Palace de Justice per essere processati.

E se avevano fortuna si facevano qualche giorno di galera alla Conciergerie e se invece fossero incappati nella malasorte d’aver pestato i piedi a qualche personalità importante, allora davvero l’arresto sarebbe stato solo un pretesto per soffocarne gli strepiti e le pretese e i più disgraziati sarebbero finiti in una cella della Bastiglia o chissà dove, dimenticati e perduti per sempre.

Da quei posti era dannatamente più difficile sia riuscire ad entrare senza il consenso del governatore.

Sia ovviamente ad evadere…

Tenere un prigioniero così pericoloso allo Chȃtelet equivaleva ad esporlo al rischio di essere raggiunto da qualche mano vendicatrice più rapida della giustizia reale, oppure, peggio ancora che quello lo trovasse da solo il sistema per sgaiattolare fuori.

Tutto insomma sapientemente architettato per dimostrare l’inefficienza e l’insofferenza dei carcerieri e dei soldati messi a guardia…

Che Boullè volesse la sua testa, Oscar l’aveva capito.

Non si aspettava però che quel pallone gonfiato avrebbe approfittato di un avvenimento così macabro per provare ad incastrare il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Boullè ci contava che lei non sarebbe riuscita a tenere a freno i suoi soldati per eseguire alla perfezione gli ordini ricevuti…

Se non addirittura che proprio la pretesa di una perfetta riuscita di quell’impresa avrebbe portato i soldati all’esasperazione fino a prendersela con lei e ad indurla a mollare la presa…

Oscar doveva ubbidire agli ordini del suo superiore.

Doveva ubbidire a se stessa ed al compito per cui era stata addestrata da una vita.

Opporsi a quegli ordini sarebbe equivalso a tradire se stessa.

Forse era troppo difficile per il Maggiore Girodel comprendere la lieve sfumatura che opprimeva da sempre i gesti e le parole e le azioni di Oscar François de Jaryaies.

Ma così stavano le cose.

“Vi ringrazio maggiore. Apprezzo la gentilezza nell’avermi accompagnato ma è bene che anche voi torniate ai vostri alloggi. Domani vi farò avere la lista con i nomi dei soldati che svolgeranno i turni di guardia allo Chȃtelet…”.

Il tono asettico quasi cinico e Girodel comprese che era arrivato il momento di desistere.

Il suono dei tacchi si confuse con lo scalpiticcio di altri ufficiali e soldati che entravano ed uscivano dall’hotel.

Il Colonnello Stevenov silenziosamente scese da cavallo e si avvicinò ad Oscar.

“Mi auguro che le richieste del Generale Bouillè, che ovviamente traggono origine da un mio desiderio non vi creino problemi nell’assolvimento dei vostri compiti…” – disse in tono cortese ma freddo.

Oscar rimase con lo sguardo sull’uomo.

La luce fioca che proveniva dall’ingresso dell’hotel le consentì di apprezzarne meglio i lineamenti asciutti e impercettibilmente orientaleggianti.

Lo sguardo adesso più visibile e diretto era concentrato su di lei, in un’insistenza che Oscar ormai conosceva, perché era capitato spesso che chi la incontrasse avesse dubbi su chi fosse realmente lei.

Chissà se qualcuno aveva già detto all’ufficiale russo che lei in realtà era una donna, oppure se quello c’era arrivato da solo…

Lei non era solita esporre tale notizia ai quattro venti e men che meno l’avrebbe fatto con un perfetto estraneo.

E anche il Generale Bouillè, ne era certa, si era ben guardato dal farlo, dato che di quel particolare l’ufficiale ne era andato fiero solo nella misura in cui lei aveva sempre ubbidito ciecamente agli ordini, evitando di minare il delicato equilibrio che reggeva il sistema nobiliare di privilegi che Bouillé aveva a cuore di rispettare in qualsiasi situazione.

Tutto stava cambiando adesso e Oscar non aveva mancato di dimostrare una certa avversione a quel sistema rigido e soffocante…

La monarchia francese non poteva permettersi di annoverare tra le fila dei suoi comandanti una donna…

Oscar non si scompose ma decise di fare qualche domanda.

“Parlate francese molto correttamente…” – puntualizzò.

“Mia madre era francese, comandante. Nonostante si sia trasferita in Russia quando si è sposata, ha mantenuto una grande dedizione per la terra dove è nata. Mi ha educato alla cultura di questo paese e mi ha permesso di studiare la vostra lingua. Questo viaggio è un’occasione per consolidare le mie conoscenze e ovviamente visitare Parigi…”.

“Bene, mi auguro allora che il vostro soggiorno sia piacevole e proficuo” – rispose Oscar congedandosi e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l’ingresso dell’hotel.

L’atrio era ancora occupato da un via vai di militari che stazionavano in attesa di ordini o di graduati che si preparavano ad uscire per inoltrarsi nelle grandi braccia dell’accogliente Parigi e trascorrere chissà dove la notte.

E poi soldati che bisbigliavano commenti osceni sulle ultime conquiste…

E nell’aria l’eco lontano delle gocce di pioggia silenziose ed insistenti che riprendevano a scendere.

“Non avrò…alcun dubbio…” – mormorò Stevenov tra se e se – “Buonanotte comandante…”.

“Maggiore…colonnello…”.

Non si voltò Oscar mentre entrava nell’hotel.

Non voleva illudere nessuno, neppure se stessa.

Dentro di sé scorreva il vuoto, il nulla, l’istintivo desiderio di bastare a se stessa…

Si accorse che nel tragitto di ritorno non aveva indossato i guanti.

Aveva le mani fredde e il cuore quasi fermo.

Ancora la mano sinistra tornò a sfiorare il polso destro, mentre su di esso ora riconosceva di nuovo la mano di André, stretta, chiusa, e poi ancora quella specie di alito freddo che poco prima aveva percepito nella cella della Basse – Gêole.

Si guardò intorno scorgendo quella che doveva essere la custode o la proprietaria dell’hotel e si diresse verso di lei.

Attese qualche istante, perché l’altra era impegnata in un’accesa discussione sul fatto che il suo hotel era assolutamente al completo e così aveva saputo di altri alloggi nei dintorni.

E questo non solo per via dei militari che si erano riversati in città al seguito della visita della famiglia aristocratica russa, ma pure – una novità di cui lei e pochi altri tenutari di hotel in città si vantavano di essere a conoscenza in anticipo - per un imminente processo che si sarebbe celebrato contro una specie di demonio che aveva seminato terrore e morte nella regione di Avignone.

Parenti delle vittime, giornalisti, semplici curiosi si stavano dirigendo verso Parigi per assistere a quell’evento inconsueto.

Spazientita, Oscar decise di fare da sé e dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata severa alla donna si diresse verso la scalinata che portava al piano superiore.

Tanto era certa che l’altra, seppure immersa nell’esaltante conversazione, avrebbe tenuto d’occhio tutti quelli che entravano o uscivano dall’hotel e che non avrebbe esitato a precipitarsi verso di lei…

Lo sguardo di disappunto colto al volo, un gemito di cortesia, e Oscar si ritrovò alle calcagna la donna concentrata su di lei che aveva già imboccato la scalinata.

“Monsieur….benvenuto…sono Madame Velien…scusate…” – la donna allungò il passo – “Permettete? Vi faccio strada!”.

“Il mio bagaglio dovrebbe essere già arrivato…”.

“Si…il vostro…oh cielo!” – esclamò l’altra paralizzandosi quasi in mezzo alla scala tanto che Oscar dovette arrestare il passo per non finirle addosso.

La donna si voltò mentre sul volto scorreva uno sguardo tra il mesto e l’impaurito.

Oscar fissò l’altra ma per quel giorno di fatti eclatanti ne aveva già subiti parecchi e non ne avrebbe sopportato altri.

“Monsieur scusate…ecco…credo ci sia stato un equivoco…” – balbettò Madame Velien in preda al panico.

“Un equivoco?” – replicò Oscar mentre sentiva salire nuovamente la rabbia dentro di se e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a calmarsi.

Questo era troppo anche per lei.

Va bene che era stata abituata alla vita spartana e semplice dei militari.

Va bene che suo padre l’aveva addestrata a non perdere la lucidità e la freddezza in ogni situazione.

Ma adesso voleva solo chiudersi dietro una porta e togliersi di dosso i vestiti.

I sotterfugi e gli espedienti di nanny per consentire a lei, una donna, di svolgere quel lavoro faticoso non avrebbero retto ad una giornata intensa e piovosa e…

Non aveva mai desiderato così tanto spogliarsi e lavarsi e…

“Che genere di equivoco?” – replicò Oscar addomesticando la rabbia per cercare di venire a capo di quella situazione.

“Ecco vedete…la vostra stanza…la vostra stanza….” – balbettò l’altra iniziando a prendersi le mani una con l’altra…

Tutte le indicazioni "stradali" sono state tratte dalle mappe di Parigi del Turgot del 1734...con i dovuti aggiustamenti temporali utilizzando quelle dello Jallot del 1775.

* Le Grand Chȃtelet era una specie di fortezza posta du Rive Droite, all'imbocco di Pont au Change, che fungeva sia da palazzo di giustizia (uno dei tanti) sia da obitorio (uno dei tanti). La fama era forse peggiore della Bastiglia e il palazzo venne poi distrutto dopo la Rivoluzione. Le Petit Chȃtelet era invece un palazzo più piccolo ma con le stesse funzioni posto su Rive Gauche all'imbocco del Petit Pont.

**Attuale Ile de la Cité.

Ultima annotazione: grazie ai recensori che mi segnalano errori grammaticali ed inesattezze su accenti e nomi francesi...


	5. Entrague

**_Entrague_ **

La porta della stanza si aprì e André pensò che a quel punto nessuno sarebbe più uscito indenne dalla catastrofe di cui solo lui pareva aver compreso la portata.

Non lo aveva sicuramente compreso Alain che, con le sole brache di tela indosso, ed il resto degli indumenti sparsi per la camera o appesi qua e là ad asciugare, era bellamente intento a lucidarsi gli stivali...

E non avrebbero potuto comprenderlo nemmeno i tre Soldati della Guardia che si fecero strada balzanzosi, entrando con zaini, baionette, stivali luridi di fango, e sorrisi compiaciuti stampati sui faccioni.

“Cavolo ragazzi ma che ci fate qui?” – esordì Alain per nulla infastidito alla vista degli altri.

“Alain…volevi fregarci eh! Ma noi non siamo mica scemi! Sappiamo quello che hai in mente e vogliamo far parte del gruppo. Diavolo ce l’avevi promesso! Che razza di capo saresti sennò!?” – bofonchiò uno dei tre…

Il soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer, “Voltaire”, così ribattezzato perché uno dei pochi soldati che riusciva ad articolare un discorso sensato, a differenza di tanti altri mezzi analfabeti, se si escludeva André ovviamente…

E André a quella visione si passò le mani nei capelli sgranando gli occhi…

“Maledizione! Dobbiamo andarcene!” – imprecò più forte.

Prese ad andare su e giù per la stanza a grandi passi mentre tentava di recuperare il proprio bagaglio, raccattarlo più in fretta possibile...

“Eh damerino…” – esordì un altro soldato massiccio e per niente amichevole, Camille Bertinou, detto Romanov, per via di un parente, non si sapeva bene quale, originario della Russia – “Non ti è bastata la lezione dell’ultima volta? Che t’interessa quanti siamo quà dentro? Tanto non ci resteremo per molto! E se a te non sta bene…”.

“Calma…calma c’è posto per tutti!” – intervenne Alain che conosceva bene l’astio che aleggiava tra i propri compagni nei confronti di André – “Dormirete per terra…ma non fate troppo baccano altrimenti ci buttano tutti fuori a calci. Qui ci sono anche ufficiali ed è meglio non dare troppo nell’occhio…”.

“Alain dammi ascolto!” – continuò André sempre più serio – “Tra poco ci butteranno fuori a calci comunque! E’ meglio lasciare subito questa stanza!”.

“Senti mi hai stancato!” – sbottò Romanov facendosi contro André con fare minaccioso e il pugno destro alzato in bella vista – “Se non ti sta bene la nostra presenza puoi anche alzare i tacchi e andartene!”.

André non arretrò di un passo.

“Non avete capito niente! Questa stanza era già assegnata ed è meglio lasciarla subito…”.

“Ti riferisci al tizio di cui ha parlato la proprietaria?” – chiese Alain.

“Proprio quello…credimi Alain è meglio se…”.

“Io non mi muoverò di qui!” – saltò su Voltaire dando una sonora pacca sulla spalla al terzo soldato rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento – “Vero Gerard?”.

Gerard Lasalle…

Il giovane balbettò un timido sì anche se aveva compreso, lui che non era di molte parole e neppure di grande forza, che stava accadendo qualcosa di spiacevole e adesso si era messo a guardare André perché tra tutti pareva l’unico ad aver compreso il senso del discorso.

André, d’altra parte, fece un passo deciso verso il baule che si trovava dietro il letto.

“Lo vedi questo?” – chiese questo rivolto ad Alain.

“E allora?” – rispose l’altro con aria di sufficienza, quasi che quella storia stesse iniziando a stancarlo.

“Questo, se non l’hai ancora capito è un baule che conosco bene. E’ quello che mi ha accompagnato spesso nei viaggi con…”.

André si morse il labbro.

Far trapelare certi particolari non era da lui.

Conosceva la spocchia dei suoi compagni verso il comandante e mai e poi mai si sarebbe addentrato in racconti che riguardavano lei, loro, il passato, i viaggi ad Arrais, le estati dolci e struggenti, le corse, le giornate, le ore accaldate che risalivano a tratti dal profondo della memoria, schegge di un enorme specchio infranto, ormai incapace di riflettere una qualsiasi immagine di loro, assieme…

Quei frammenti appartenevano solo a lui e a nessun altro…

Quei ricordi erano suoi e lui non poteva immaginarsi che dalla bocca dei suoi compagni sarebbe potuta uscire anche solo una mezza allusione sarcastica e crudele sulle sensazioni che essi recavano.

“Con?” – lo incalzò Alain – “Mi stai dicendo che conosci quel baule?”.

André non resistette al tono di sufficienza di Alain.

Come dannazione aveva fatto a farsi convincere ad arrivare fino lì…

“E’ del comandante! Il nostro comandante!” – scandì con rabbia per togliersi la soddisfazione di far sparire dalla faccia di Alain quel sorrisetto ironico.

La rivelazione, lungi dal suscitare sorpresa, sollevò un mormorio sommesso…

“Del nostro comandante? Ma ne sei sicuro?” – chiese Voltaire con sufficienza, poco convinto.

“Si ne sono sicuro. Andiamocene. Se si rende conto…”.

“Orc…diavolo…giuro che io non lo sapevo!” – si affrettò a schernirsi Alain alzando le mani in segno di resa ma trattenendo a stento una risata soffocata.

“Neanche per sogno! Io non me ne vado” - sbraitò Voltaire – “Devo cambiarmi e sono già in ritardo e io questa sera mi voglio divertire. Diavolo, siamo in cinque! Che provi a buttarci fuori quella donna!”.

“Ma sei uscito di senno?” – chiese André stupito di quella reazione – “E’ il tuo comandante. A parte il fatto che questa è la sua stanza, come credi che reagirà sapendo che noi ci siamo ritrovati in un alloggio che non ci era stato assegnato? Ci sbatterà in cella d’isolamento!”.

“André calmati…” – intervenne Alain – “Credo che tu stia esagerando. C’è troppa confusione a Parigi in questi giorni e nessuno può permettersi di fare a meno di cinque soldati per uno scambio di stanza…”.

“Nessuno tranne il…il tuo comandante!” – biascicò André che stava per perdere la pazienza – “Non ti facevo così incosciente Alain…”.

“Proviamo a scendere e a chiedere alla padrona se si sono altre stanze disponibili…” – continuò l’altro.

“Ti ricordi quello che ha detto quella donna? – contestò André – “Questo posto è al completo!”.

“Io non me ne vado!” – replicò Romanov che nel frattempo si era già sfilato la giacca e si era lasciato cadere su un divanetto gesticolando verso Lasalle perché lo aiutasse a levargli gli stivali – “E poi potremmo anche stringerci un po’…ah mi sono sempre chiesto come dev’essere dormire con un’aristocratica!”.

La battuta evidentemente sarcastica non riguardava affatto un’aristocratica qualunque…

André sentì salire la rabbia dentro di sé.

Quella sera ne aveva davvero sentiti troppi e troppo disgustosi di commenti!

Si avvicinò in pochi passi a Romanov.

“Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarle certe cose. Sei solo un’idiota!”.

L’altro per nulla intimorito rincarò la dose rianzandosi e agitando le brache dell’uniforme con fare decisamente arrogante.

“Ehi damerino…senti un po’…poi mi devi spiegare perché diavolo ti sei arruolato nei Soldati della Guardia proprio quando è arrivata “quella”! Non sarà mica che t’interessa? Mi sa che ti abbiamo giudicato male. A te di fare la spia dei nobili non te ne frega proprio niente. Secondo me vai dietro al comandante e saresti disposto a buttarti nel fuoco per lei!”.

André ingenuamente si sentì punto…

Il destro nervosamente trattenuto in procinto di colpire il molesto ma sagace interlocutore tremò alzandosi debolmente…

Una reazione che non passò inosservata nemmeno tra i soldati più tardi e rozzi.

“Ecco vedi…” – insistette Romanov con un sorrisetto – “Ti si legge in faccia! E allora forse questa sistemazione farebbe comodo anche a te, tanto noi ce ne andremo fuori!”.

A quel punto la mano di André si avvinghiò al bavero dell’uniforme dell’altro e con uno spintone Romanov si ritrovò contro la parete. L’uomo barcollò ed emise un grido di rabbia…

“Diavolo, volete smetterla!” – gridò Alain.

André stava per avventarsi di nuovo verso Romanov ma Voltaire gli si parò davanti.

“Ti conviene fermarti qui” – intervenne il soldato – “Tanto se quello che ha detto Romanov è vero non credo che ti abbia offeso…”.

La semplice constatazione di Voltaire si abbattè André.

La pura verità…

Scaldarsi troppo per proteggere un amore impossibile non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare la morbosa curiosità di quegli idioti.

“Io…io credo che André abbia ragione…” – intervenne Gerard balbettando – “Comunque sia non possiamo restare. Non si è mai visto che ufficiali e soldati semplici alloggino nella stessa stanza e oltretutto il nostro comandante…insomma…ci vuole un po’ di rispetto….forse è meglio se ce ne andiamo…”.

André abbassò i pugni e volse lo sguardo verso Gerard allargando le braccia.

Per quella sera ne aveva sentite davvero troppe di idiozie e quelle parole erano state le uniche sensate…

André arretrò un poco per evitare di lasciarsi prendere dalla foga di tacitare il compagno di stanza e di sventura dato che Romanov insisteva a sorridergli in faccia con fare idiota e provocante.

“Alain dobbiamo uscire. Cerca di convincere questi imbecilli, altrimenti…” – ripetè aggiustandosi alla meglio la camicia.

Era umida ed il freddo lo percorse ricacciandolo nella sua incerta esistenza.

Si avviò verso la porta caricandosi sulla spalla lo zaino e lasciando scivolare le dita sull’impugnatura della baionetta.

“Ma come ho fatto a lasciarmi convincere…” – imprecò appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia della porta - “Sbriga…”.

André non riuscì a terminare la frase perché la porta si aprì precedendolo, senza che lui potesse più muovere un muscolo.

Una voce, un timbro assolutamente conosciuto, lo raggiunse e André ebbe solo il tempo di abbassare di poco lo sguardo per ritrovarsi piantate addosso due iridi celesti e taglienti.

Il respiro si bloccò ma lui imperturbale rimase alcuni istanti a contemplare quello sguardo sorpreso, incredulo, mentre via via esso s’incupiva fino a che l’azzurro conosciuto quasi scomparve, inghiottito nelle sottili fessure che ora lo fissavano, infuriate.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui André?”.

Alla caduta del fulmine segue sempre l’assordante fragore del tuono…

André a quel punto fu costretto ad arretrare solo un poco, la porta spalancata, e Oscar che avanzava, l’incedere militaresco non tradiva la sorpresa di quell’incontro inaspettato.

Poi, d’istinto, André si fermò.

Sovrastava di poco la statura di Oscar e questo – solo lui poteva saperlo – le avrebbe tolto la visuale sulla stanza, irritandola…

Ma nemmeno facendo appello alla sua più intransigente testardaggine, Oscar sarebbe riuscita ad avanzare di un passo, perché se il coraggio e l’intraprendenza non le mancavano di certo, nella manciata di istanti che erano seguiti, Alain si era rialzato senza affrettarsi a rivestirsi e il compare Romanov, seguendo l’esempio del “capo”, si era sfilato gli stivali, lanciati dall’altra parte della stanza e con aria distaccata e sorniona si era tolto la camicia, esibendo un fisico dignitoso e possente…

E siccome nemmeno André aveva avuto il tempo di rivestirsi in maniera consona, di fatto, quello che si dispiegava davanti agli occhi del comandante...Oscar...una donna...appariva uno spettacolo decisamente poco decoroso, ma a tal punto efficace da raffreddare all’istante l’intraprendenza di lei e senza neppure ricorrere a metodi cruenti od eclatanti.

Nessuno si era messo sull’attenti e questo la diceva lunga sull’intento inconsciamente e silenziosamente comune nella testa dei quattro – André era immobile e la fissava interdetto forse tentando di trovare le parole per aggirare la sfuriata – di colpire e far arretrare colei che era entrata.

Il viso di Oscar assunse un’inevitabile seppur impercettibile sfumatura rosata, difficilmente attribuibile al passaggio dall’aria fredda a quella più tiepida delle stanze dell’hotel, mentre una luce severa scorreva nello sguardo, sorprendentemente declinata in una sorta di vortice caldo e assolutamente sconosciuto che l’assalì e la costrinse ad abbassare gli occhi, finendo inevitabilmente sul volto di André e su di lui che nel frattempo era riuscito a chiudere uno o due bottoni dell’uniforme.

Il respiro si fece più veloce e André vide Oscar quasi tremare non comprendendo se fosse per rabbia o paura.

Fu lui ad avanzare allora, verso di lei, fino a farla indietreggiare e poi uscire dalla stanza e lei, inspiegabilmente docile, seguì quel movimento, quasi fossero entrambi impegnati in una specie di danza silenziosa.

André si tirò dietro la porta e attese che Oscar si calmasse.

L’imbarazzante silenzio alle loro spalle si colmò delle risate sguaiate di Romanov e Voltaire, e nel corridoio dalla voce stridula e piagnucolosa della padrona dell’hotel che adesso vedeva manifestarsi davanti a se un pandemonio indescrivibile.

André tentò di mantenere la calma e si accorse che Oscar era stranamente silenziosa.

Non aveva detto più una parola o forse stava tentando semplicemente di trattenere la rabbia per ragionare con lucidità sul da farsi, anche se restava innegabile che quei cinque soldati – e André non faceva eccezione – avevano disobbedito alle consegne sugli alloggi.

Lui invece non riuscì proprio a restare distaccato.

“Stai bene?”.

“André vorresti spiegarmi che cosa ci fate voi qui?” – ruggì quasi lei – “Credo di ricordare che non fosse il posto che vi era stato assegnato…questo potrebbe costarvi un mese di cella d’isolamento!”.

“Monsieur sono desolata…” – balbettava intanto la donna dietro di loro.

“Madame prego…” – la calmò André – “Vedremo di risolvere questo problema…”.

“Oh oui, merci garçon…pensateci voi ve ne prego. Monsieur…voi…non sapevo…”.

“Comandante Jarjayes!” – puntualizzò Oscar in tono freddo, senza degnare la donna di uno sguardo.

“Cielo un comandante! Oh…lo immaginavo…monsieur sono spiacente…sono sommersa dalle incombenze e… e non ho avuto il tempo di spostare il vostro bagaglio…”.

“Non è questo il punto madame!” – continuò Oscar sempre più irritata, mentre si sentì afferrata per un braccio da André che la tirò da una parte.

Lei gli pianto addosso uno sguardo furioso.

“Garçon!” – lo sbeffeggiò ironica.

“Lascia perdere…è una lunga storia. Non dovevo dar retta a quell’imbecille di…ma ormai siamo qui. Non avevamo idea che questa fosse la tua stanza…”.

“André, questo non c’entra nulla. Ti rendi conto che se al mio posto fosse arrivato un altro ufficiale voi sareste già accusati d’insubordinazione? Voi dovreste essere da un’altra parte. E se fossero arrivati ordini che vi riguardavano mi dici dove sarei venuta a cercarvi?”.

André si zittì, dinnanzi alle ovvie constatazioni, degne di un comandante…

Eppure in quel momento lui non sembrava nemmeno ascoltarle, non gli importava nulla di quelle stupide consegne.

Sapeva solo che l’aveva di fronte a sé, bagnata, infreddolita, sfinita e lui doveva risolvere quel problema.

L’idea di ingaggiare una lotta, seppure verbale, con quegli idioti dei suoi compagni, che, tra l’altro, avrebbero sfidato volentieri l’autorità del loro comandante - “quella donna” come ormai erano soliti aspostrofare Oscar - proprio non gli piaceva e del resto quella stanza pareva ormai un campo di battaglia…

Ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per renderla di nuovo utilizzabile.

Comunque sempre troppo di fronte alla pazienza di Oscar che non sembrava in grado di reggere oltre, in quelle condizioni.

Solo lui lo sapeva, solo lui poteva toglierla dai guai.

Oscar si appoggiò alla parete: “Non finisce qui!” – mormorò a stento.

“Va bene, ma adesso lascia fare a me…” – disse André risoluto allontanandosi e cercando di riconquistare l’attenzione della padrona dell’hotel - “Madame…vi invito a trovare una soluzione al più presto”.

“Ah beh…giovanotto…se non sbaglio siete stati voi a chiedere insistentemente una stanza nel mio hotel e adesso dovrei essere io a togliervi dai guai?”.

La donna cominciava ad alterarsi e André decise di cambiare tattica.

“No…ci mancherebbe…ma se solo voi aveste la bontà di accertarvi se ci fosse effettivamente un’altra stanza. Vedete…”.

André appoggiò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla della donna e si avvicinò al viso abbassando ulteriormente il tono della voce.

“L’ufficiale qui presente non è una persona che pretenda una stanza sontuosa o grande. Ne basterebbe una anche piccola ma almeno pulita e calda. Al resto ci penseremo noi. E le assicuro che questo guaio sarà presto dimenticato…”.

La bocca dell’altra imbronciata tremò un poco, fino a quando la donna dovette voltarsi perché si sentì tirata per la sottana da qualcuno.

Abbassò lo sguardo come pure fece André.

Tutti e due si trovarono puntati addosso due occhi chiari e grandi, color nocciola, un poco nascosti da una frangia scompigliata dall’indefinito color castano quasi biondo.

“Che c’è adesso Mòse!?” – chiese la donna spazientita.

 _Mòse? Che razza di nome è?_ – pensò André mentre osservava meglio quell’esserino magro ed ossuto dai lineamenti fini e la pelle chiarissima.

Le guance e il naso appena macchiati da sparute lentiggini e le labbra rosse e agitate che soffiavano per richiamare l’attenzione della padrona.

“Madame…prego…giù chiedono di voi. Ci sono altri ospiti e…” – balbettò il ragazzino che pareva assolutamente estraneo alla taglia e alla foggia degli indumenti che si portava addosso, una strana giacca marrone e calzoni verdi tenuti su, quasi appesi, alla cinta forse da una corda…

“Santo Cielo…Santo Cielo…” – gorgheggiò la padrona dell’hotel sembre più agitata – “Io ho un mucchio di questioni da risolvere e sono in mezzo a questa faccenda incresciosa…”.

“Madame…” – proseguì il bambino con una vocina flebile rivolto alla donna – “Se permettete…ecco…ci sarebbe…ci sarebbe quella piccola stanza su in cima alle scale”.

“Quella è solo una mansarda!” – lo rimproverò l’altra.

“Ma l’abbiamo ridipinta da poco. E’ pulita e c’è anche il camino…anche se non è grande…” – insistette il moccioso sicuro che se fosse riuscito a risolvere il problema forse ne avrebbe ricavato qualche vantaggio.

L’età non era facilmente decifrabile ma i modi ed il linguaggio spiccio e diretto facevano intendere che quel piccoletto la sapesse lunga su come far proprie decisioni e problemi altrui e guadagnare così consensi sia con la padrona, sia con gli estranei.

Un modo di fare arguto, figlio della dolente miseria in cui vivevano i tanti ragazzini che abitavano i bassifondi di Parigi e che presto, molto presto per la loro età, erano costretti a diventare furbi ed intraprendenti per poter mangiare e così sopravvivere.

Il moccioso si era in messo in mezzo ma la sua invadenza non sembrava sgradita alla padrona che aveva intravisto nelle parole dell’uomo che si trovava di fronte unite a quelle del moccioso un compromeso dignitoso per togliersi dai guai.

“Non dire schiocchezze Mòse…” – si limitò ad obiettare la donna.

“No…no…aspettate” – intervenne André – “Questa stanza andrebbe bene…”.

“Ma si trova lassù, in cima alle scale…la usiamo per stendere il bucato…”.

“E’ pulita?” – chiese André animato da nuova foga.

“Si…”.

“Può essere acceso un piccolo fuoco e portata dell’acqua calda?”.

“Ma sì, certo!”.

“Madame, fate in modo che la stanza sia pronta subito e vi assicuro che in poco tempo ognuno di noi potrà tornare ai propri impegni. Andate vi prego…”.

“Ma io…”.

André fece cenno con la mano alla donna di andare e l’altra si profuse in una specie di goffo inchino e poi scomparve tirandosi dietro il ragazzetto invadente che in quel caso pareva davvero aver trovato la soluzione a quell’increscioso equivoco tra l’altro togliendo provvidenzialmente dai pasticci Madame Velien.

André tirò un respiro più fondo, stirandosi forse per ridare tono ai muscoli ed affrontare l’ostacolo più duro.

Si voltò verso Oscar che nel frattempo aveva ripreso il suo consueto respiro nel tentativo di riordinare le idee.

Pensava André di riuscire nell’intento di calmarla ma la porta della stanza in cui si erano accampati Alain e gli altri si aprì all’improvviso e il giovane se ne uscì a torso nudo per controllare la situzione.

Oscar non potè che sobbalzare a quella vista e indietreggiare di nuovo e André imprecò a sua volta lanciando un’occhiata fulminea accompagnata dal sonoro appellativo di idiota.

Alain stava sfidando la sorte ed evidentemente non aveva ancora capito con chi aveva a che fare.

“Ehi?” – borbottò il soldato mentre vide André prendere sottobraccio Oscar e trascinarla via.

“Razza di idioti!” – imprecò André di nuovo poi urlando all’indirizzo dell’altro rimasto sulla porta - “Fai portare di sopra quel baule!”.

“Questa mossa costerà cara a tutti quanti!” – sentenziò Oscar seguendo André quasi a forza.

“Non credere che non lo sappia” – le replicò lui per niente intimorito – “Ma non era il caso che tu restassi…”.

“Credi che non abbia capito che quei bellimbusti lo stanno facendo apposta?” – puntualizzò lei piccata.

“Apposta o no adesso non è il momento di addentrarsi in certi particolari. Lo faccio per mia nonna sai…” – biascicò André mentre saliva le scale tirandosela dietro.

“Cosa c’entra tua nonna adesso?” – chiese lei ironica.

“Mia nonna mi ha fatto giurare che ti avrei tenuta d’occhio. Volente o no, in questo momento devo ubbidire solo a lei. E’ da questa mattina presto che sei fuori…è tardi e lo vedo che sei stanca. Non m’importa se sei furiosa per questo scambio di alloggi, ma se mia nonna venisse a sapere che non ho mosso un dito per aiutarti - per lei tu sei Oscar e basta…la sua bambina - beh non mi salverei da mia nonna neanche se mi ci chiudessi tu in cella d’isolamento! Se poi domani vorrai farlo…noi siamo tutti qui e restaremo qui…sei il comandante e potrai prendere tutti i provvedimenti che vuoi!”.

“Sei un’idiota André!”.

“Libera di crederlo…”.

Un pensiero veloce scorse nella mente mentre Oscar era andata di nuovo al proprio polso chiuso nella mano di André.

_E per te?_

_Chi sono io André per te?_

Quell’amore, l’amore di André, riversato addosso a lei, così forte e deciso, entrato nella sua vita con la stessa forza di un fulmine che squarcia il cielo nero, ora pareva non farle più paura.

Non tanta quanta l’idea che forse lui…

_André, stai facendo tutto questo solo per nanny?_

Pochi gradini e tutti e due raggiunsero la sommità della scala.

Un lungo corridoio scuro si apriva davanti ma da l^ a qualche istante una porta sulla destra si aprì e ne uscì il ragazzino artefice dell’evoluzione di quella incresciosa vicenda.

Un candelabro in mano ravvivò l’oscurità e il ragazzino apparve per quello che realmente era ossia poco più che un bambino.

“Oh…monsieur…la stanza è pronta. Vi farò portare la legna per il camino…”.

“E dell’acqua” – proseguì André – “Calda!”.

“Oui monsieur…c’è altro?”.

“No…” – rispose Oscar stancamente – “Grazie”.

Il bambino fece un piccolo inchino e corse via.

André si fermò nel corridoio mentre Oscar spinse piano l’uscio ed entrò lentamente nella stanza.

Era effettivamente una piccola mansarda con il soffitto spiovente nel quale era incastonata una finestra chiusa con un chiavistello.

Le pareti non erano altissime, ma parevano dipinte da poco e anche il camino era stato ripulito e una fiammella leggera stava intaccando alcuni legni appena accesi.

C’erano un tavolo ed un letto, quasi a raso terra.

Anche le lenzuola sembravano di bucato e almeno a prima vista non parevano essere infestate dai soliti insetti che popolavano la maggior parte degli hotel di Parigi.

Sul tavolo un’altra candela e a lato una brocca e un piccolo catino per lavarsi…

Un colpo secco fece sobbalzare di nuovo Oscar.

E anche André, entrato silenziosamente dietro di lei.

Alain si era presentato infliggendo alla povera porta un calcio sonoro per riuscire ad entrare e portarsi dietro il famigerato baule.

Il giovane si era rivestito e sembrava pronto per una serata indimenticabile.

“Comandate…il “vostro baule”!” – blaterò con tono assolutamente canzonatorio.

André pensò che Alain dovesse essere impazzito nell’arco di quella giornata. Non poteva credere che l’amico stesse sfidando la sorte così incoscentemente e ripetutamente.

“Vattene!” – gli bisbigliò di sottecchi, accennando un gesto secco con la testa ed invitando l’altro a lasciare immediatamente quella stanza.

Nemmeno André sarebbe riuscito a trattenere oltre la rabbia di Oscar.

E le maniere rudi ed affatto amichevoli che i suoi soldati le stavano riservando non deponevano certo ad ammansirla.

“Oh si certo!” – mormorò Alain con un sorriso sornione – “Però mi devi un favore amico. E quando ti ricapita un’occasione simile!”.

André pregò che Oscar non avesse sentito nulla.

Ed evidentemente venne esaudito perché Alain fece il saluto militare e se ne andò dopo che Oscar l’aveva ringraziato, seppur con un filo di voce.

“Grazie André puoi andare anche tu”.

Lei fece alcuni passi in mezzo alla stanza.

Lo spazio non era ampio ma Oscar non si mosse più, evidentemente in attesa di restare sola.

I vestiti bagnati appiccicati addosso, l’odore disgustoso dell’obitorio, la vibrazione metallica e sinistra della grata arrugginita, il sentore d’aver conosciuto una forza ignota e per questo pericolosa, tutto l’aveva disorientata e lei doveva assolutamente recuperare un minimo di lucidità e di controllo della sitazione.

Ma Andrè era lì con lei, come sempre, come solo lui sapeva fare, anche se nemmeno sapeva come accadesse, sempre.

“Hai mangiato qualcosa?” – le chiese lui quasi non sapesse più dove si trovava e nemmeno quali fossero i rispettivi ruoli che le loro vite avevano assunto.

Oscar non rispose.

Per André quella era una risposta.

“Non chiudere la porta a chiave…” - replicò lui sgusciando via silenziosamente.

I pugni chiusi e la mascella serrata, Oscar si sfilò il mantello che lasciò cadere a terra.

Le lingue del fuoco ora più intenso si riversarono sui ricami della sua uniforme emanando tenui riflessi che ben presto scomparvero, mentre anche quell’indumento finiva a terra.

Un tocco alla porta e di nuovo ricomparve il bambino per portare altra legna per il fuoco e due secchi di acqua tiepida e un piccolo catino che appese sul camino.

“Può bastare?” – chiese timidamente.

“Grazie, direi di si…come ti chiami?”.

“Mòse, monsieur…”.

“E’ un nome molto particolare…importante direi…” – disse Oscar voltandosi ad osservare meglio quello strano ragazzino.

Ora che aveva recuperato un minimo di calma si accorse che effettivamente quel bambino non poteva avere più di nove o dieci anni…

Ma era talmente magro e malmesso seppure nei lineamenti del viso, nel gesticolare lento e sinuoso c’era qualcosa di sorprendente, che Oscar non riusciva ad interpretare.

Lo sguardo era diretto e severo, non traspariva malizia o incertezza, ma al tempo stesso quel moccioso pareva averne viste già tante, nonostante fosse così giovane.

Oscar estrasse dalla giacca alcune monete, quattro soldi, e le porse al bambino.

“Sei stato molto gentile, davvero”.

L’altro guardò i piccoli pezzi di metallo nella mano e i suoi occhi s’illuminarono.

“Monsieur…questo denaro è troppo per me. Se volete…se volete posso portare via i vostri indumenti e farli lavare…”.

“No!” – disse Oscar lanciando uno sguardo severo verso l’altro che indietreggiò colpito dalla foga della risposta, sussultando…

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò come se l’istintivo moto di fiducia che si era insinuato verso il nuovo ospite fosse stato improvvisamente stravolto dai modi rudi di quest’ultimo.

Lei se ne accorse e si pentì subito del tono irruento della propria voce.

“No…” – ripetè con tono più morbido – “Domattina verrà una persona a ritirare la mia biancheria. Ecco potresti farmi la gentilezza di accompagnarla in questa stanza, nel caso io non ci fossi. Ma non toccare i miei indumenti. Preferisco così”.

“Come volete monsieur…allora gli stivali…posso pulire quelli…”.

Un sospiro e Oscar annuì con la testa.

“Va bene…ma domattina dovranno essere in ordine…”.

“Non temete monsieur!” – trillò il ragazzino che pareva aver recuperato un poco di coraggio.

Afferrò gli stivali ma poi si mantenne immobile, dondolandosi un poco sulle punte dei piedi, le dita delle mani strette e torturate una sull’altra e lo sguardo basso.

Pareva in attesa, ma ormai non c’erano altri ordini o parole da spendere tra loro.

Non certo per quello che Oscar s’immaginava.

“Che altro c’è?” – chiese lei senza osservarlo, iniziando ad aprire il baule da dove estrasse un plico di fogli e un piccolo calamaio.

“Ecco…monsieur…mi chiedevo…”.

L’esitazione la costrinse a risollevare lo sguardo, mentre appoggiava i fogli sul tavolo squadrando l’altro con aria incuriosita ma severa.

E la voce rimase lì inchiodata dalle parole che il bambino pronunciò, gli occhi ebbero un guizzo d’incredulità, e per poco non fu un’imprecazione quella che le uscì dalle labbra…

“Mi chiedevo…ecco…se non aveste bisogno di un pò di compagnia?” – disse il bambino quasi sottovoce.

All’istante Oscar s’immaginò o meglio sperò di non aver compreso…

Ma il sangue che si gelava nelle vene le riportava l’istintiva perfetta comprensione del tenore della proposta dell’altro…

E poi si trovava a Parigi e per quanto quella città ne avesse mostrati mille di volti, e per quanto nemmeno la stessa corte di Versailles avesse nomea di luogo immacolato e distante da certe pratiche, lei non si sarebbe dovuta stupire davvero…

Lo sapeva che spesso l’esistenza dei più poveri e disgraziati e affamati era orchestrata da comportamenti e abitudini più o meno disdicevoli che dir si volesse…

E che quelli che bazzicavano nei bassifondi della città per riuscire a mangiare e sopravvivere alla fine si ritrovavano a percorre strade non sempre limpide di cui sapevano sapientemente approfittare quelli che invece appartenevano alle classi più agiate e ricche capaci d’insinuarsi in quella miseria per ottenere ciò che volevano…

Persino a lei, tantissimi anni prima, la giovane Rosalie si era presentata con una proposta che semplicemente l’aveva fatta ridere, dato che forse la giovane non aveva nemmeno compreso che lei fosse una donna…

Ma dannazione…

Quello che si trovava davanti era poco più che un bambino e le sue parole inequivocabili non avrebbero mai potuto suscitare alcuna ilarità, solo la domanda atroce di come fosse possibile che quel moccioso si fosse ridotto a vendersi per qualche soldo.

Non ci riusciva Oscar ad accettare quello scenario…

D’istinto pensò che quella non potesse essere una prassi e che un bambino di quell’età non potesse prestarsi a simili azioni.

Non poteva essere così e sperò, nel profondo, che l’idea fosse stata di qualcun altro, un protettore, la padrona dell’hotel…

Qualsiasi spiegazione ma non quella…

“No! Direi che non è assolutamente il caso. E tu non dovresti prestarti a simili gesti. Chi è stato a dirti di fare queste cose? La padrona dell’hotel…o chi altri? O è una tua idea?”.

Oscar si parò davanti all’altro.

L’inconscia preoccupazione per la sorte del piccolo venne inghiottita dallo sguardo buio e dal tono della voce, quasi minaccioso, e dal fuoco di fila delle domande.

Mòse si spaventò.

Pensò di essersi sbagliato, di aver equivocato il gesto dell’ufficiale, non riuscendo più a comprendere le intenzioni di quel tizio tanto gentile e generoso che però adesso pareva veramente arrabbiato.

Il dubbio di aver toccato corde sbagliate…

Il dubbio che adesso quello l’avrebbe arrestato…

Non era consentito ai bambini offrirsi così, come una merce…

C’erano delle regole e lui lo sapeva bene che doveva stare attento per non incappare in qualche ufficiale di polizia troppo ligio al suo dovere…

Forse allora si era sbagliato e quello l’avrebbe accusato e arrestato…

“No…monsieur…non volevo offendervi…”- balbettò tentando di sviare il discorso.

Oscar cercò di addomesticare il tono della voce.

“Non hai capito. Non è bene che tu faccia certi discorsi…”.

“Io…” – arrossì l’altro iniziando ad indietreggiare.

Oscar non riuscì a comprendere se il bambino si fosse effettivamente spaventato oppure vergognato di ciò che aveva proposto.

Il suo disorientamento era palpabile.

“Non avere paura…non voglio farti del male…”.

Allungò il braccio per afferrarlo, ma l’altro con un balzo fu sulla porta, l’aprì e senza dire una parola scomparve nel corridoio buio.

***

Gerard sollevò il capo quando André si fiondò nella stanza afferrando il mantello.

Gli altri erano già scomparsi mentre il giovane aveva preferito restare.

“Allora?” – chiese Gerard incerto.

“Per ora pare che il guaio sia risolto ma devo uscire per cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Oscar…volevo dire il comandande…credo non abbia neppure cenato…” – rispose André affrettandosi a vestirsi.

“Ci penso io!” – esordì Gerard infilandosi il mantello – “Vieni con me. Conosco questo quartiere. Ci sono nato e a quest’ora non troveresti nulla. Ma c’è un mio conoscente che inizia a preparare il pane piuttosto presto”.

André rimase sorpreso della solerzia di Gerard, l’unico che avesse dimostrato un minimo di solidarietà al nuovo comandante.

“E’ un modo come un altro per sdebitarmi per quello che avete fatto per me!” – proseguì il giovane mentre, in strada, imboccavano una viuzza laterale all’hotel, immergendosi in una coltre scura di nebbia e vapore.

“Come?”.

“Ma sì, se non fosse stato per il comandante io non sarei qui in questo momento, ma sotto due metri di terra. Non potrò mai dimenticare che è stata lei ad intercedere per me, dopo che mi avevano scoperto a vendere il fucile. E anche tu…si…anche tu devi aver fatto la tua parte…”.

“Io non ho fatto nulla, credimi…”.

“Io non ci credo. Comunque il comandante…volevo dire…lei è il miglior comandante che ci sia mai capitato. Anche gli altri la pensano come me ma non lo ammetteranno mai…ancora non si fidano…”.

André si stupì delle parole dell’altro…

Esse cozzavano con la quotidiana avversione che i soldati mostravano verso il comandante, primo fra tutti...

“E Alain?”.

“Oh...certo...credo che anche lui se ne stia convincendo. Ma sai…è sempre stato sospettoso… lui davvero non si fida di nessuno. Ecco siamo arrivati…”.

André sollevò lo sguardo anche se non ebbe bisogno di comprendere dove si trovavano.

Un fragrante profumo di pane invase le narici e i sensi insieme al calore dei forni accesi…

I sentori conosciuti lo investirono quando varcarono la soglia stretta del panificio, ed inevitabilmente gli riportarono alla mente la cucina di casa Jarjayes, dove lui era solito ritrovare sua nonna per la colazione del mattino.

E anche se André si alzava presto non era insolito che Oscar li raggiungesse e si fermasse con loro, dato che i genitori non erano soliti consumare i pasti con le figlie, men che meno con lei.

André riuscì a distinguere anche il profumo della pasta frolla e quello più dolce delle composte di frutta.

La trattativa con il paniettiere fu rapida e André si ritrovò di nuovo in strada con il suo prezioso e dolce bottino.

“Credi che possa essere di gradimento del comandante?” – chiese Gerard incerto.

“Non ho alcun dubbio!” – sentenziò André con un sorriso – “Direi che vista l’ora non potevamo trovare di meglio”.

“So…so…sono contento!” – balbettò l’altro felice.

I passi di entrambi si persero nel selciato ancora impregnato d’acqua e fango.

Avvolti nel silenzio André e Gerard camminavano velocemente.

“La conosci da molto tempo?” – chiese ad un certo punto Gerard.

André comprese a chi si riferisse il suo compagno di ventura e fece un semplice cenno con la testa.

“E…” – continuò l’altro quasi ridendo – “Ed è sempre stata così il comandante?”.

“Così come?”.

“Ma sì severa e attenta e…triste…”.

“Triste?” – replicò André incredulo – “Davvero credi che il comandante sia triste?”.

“Sa…sai…io…io l’ho osservata…o…beh…ecco…non solo io…anche gli altri l’hanno fatto…e a tutti è sembrata strana la sua durezza. E'….è molto bella…ma sul viso c’è...si, lei sembra triste…però quando guarda te...ecco allora sembra più serena...credo che nemmeno lei lo sappia…”.

André si arrestò di colpo guardando Gerard.

“Ma che intendi dire?”.

“So…” – Gerard tossicchiò incerto – “So del tuo problema André. Hai difficoltà a vedere bene. Beh forse allora è per questo che tu…tu non te ne sei accorto… ma io…e anche Alain…abbiamo notato che il comandante ti osserva spesso. Forse per te è più difficile comprenderlo, ma ti assicuro che è così. Anche questa sera, quando è arrivata alla Conciergierie, ti ha cercato, con lo sguardo e per qualche istante è rimasta ad osservarti, anche se eri lontano. Ma poi i suoi occhi sono tornati ad incupirsi e anche lei…anche lei è tornata ad essere triste…e allora mi sono chiesto se è sempre stata così?”.

Andrè rimase sorpreso da quelle rivelazioni.

Anche lui cercava Oscar…

Sempre…

Sperava…

Sperava che lei, prima o poi, si sarebbe decisa ad uscire dall’armatura inflessibile, solida, forgiata con il metallo più resistente nella quale era rinchiusa…

André viveva di ricordi, ogni istante…

Quelli puliti, quelli che non facevano paura, quelli che avevano colmato le loro esistenze, la loro “non vita”…

E sperava che essi riemergessero dal profondo e avessero la tempra di riunire le loro esistenze…

Si chiese, allora, se anche lei vivesse in quel modo…

Lui ci stava affondando, lentamente, nell’agonia di quella vita mancata e dispersa.

Si chiese se il suo stramaledetto gesto avesse costretto anche lei a vivere così.

A vivere solo di ricordi…

Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

_Dio se almeno mi odiassi…_

_Se almeno questo fosse il sentimento che ci lega._

_Sarebbe qualcosa, almeno…_

_Qualcosa più del nulla._

_Se almeno tu mi odiassi…_

_E invece ho finito per odiare me stesso._

_Ho distrutto quello che c’era tra noi._

_Che in fondo era nulla, perché altrimenti non avrei scorto la paura nei tuoi occhi, mentre mi avvicinavo a te e non vedevo più nulla…_

_E le mie mani si muovevano spinte dall’unico desiderio di averti, senza chiederti più nulla._

_Senza aspettare, come ho fatto per tutta la vita._

_Ti ho spinto a credere che avrei potuto farti del male…_

_E adesso non so nemmeno se saresti mai più capace di fidarti di me…._

_Ancora._

_Dio…_

_Dio non è solo questo._

_Non puoi amarmi…_

_Sarebbe già qualcosa._

_Dio non è questo..._

_Tu non mi ami._

_Non senti nulla, non provi nulla…_

_Allora…_

_Allora quanto vorrei che tu amassi Oscar…_

_Quanto vorrei che tu comprendessi ciò che accade nell’esistenza di un essere umano quando riceve la grazia di ascoltare l’impeto dell’amore._

_Un impeto talmente potente ed assoluto da far perdere la ragione…_

_Impazziresti…_

_E capiresti cosa significa vivere, immersa dentro te stessa, ascoltando te stessa…_

_Non puoi o non vuoi amare?_

_Non puoi o non vuoi amarmi?_

I pensieri di André divennero impetuosi e lui fu costretto a tornare prepotentemente al punto di partenza.

Il proprio errore.

Quello era l’ostacolo e la chiave della sua esistenza.

Preferiva pensare fosse a causa di quello che Oscar si era allontanata.

Faceva meno male il pensiero che lei avesse avuto paura…

Faceva meno male del pensiero, terribile, che lei non lo avrebbe mai amato e basta.

_Se almeno mi odiassi_ \- si ripeteva allora, quando, nel sonno, riemergeva l’immagine di lei, confusa nelle prime luci del mattino, quasi che la mente di André anticipasse di poco l’istante in cui anche la vista – almeno per quel che essa ancora gli consentiva – avrebbe individuato i contorni del volto di lei, reali seppure sfuocati, ma conosciuti perché impressi nella mente.

_Se almeno mi odiassi…_

Le parole di Gerard si piantarono nella testa imponendo al respiro di acquietarsi mentre nuove domande invece lo sollevavano in un moto disarmonico colmo di dubbi…

Un sospiro profondo…

_Perchè..._

_Cosa ti spinge a cercarmi e ad osservarmi?_

_Rassegnazione o pietà verso di me?_

_Desiderio di tornare al passato o di allontanare quel passato da te stessa?_

La strada verso l’hotel costeggiava i muretti e le cancellate delle case prospicienti.

André alzò lo sguardo e intravide sul muro di cinta di un cortile un roseto ormai sfiorito, le poche foglie ingiallite e spente, i rami abbarbicati tra i mattoni sbrecciati e rossi, piegati dalla pioggia come un’enorme foresta macabra ed inavvicinabile.

Si allungò un poco e staccò un fiore, una rosa bianca striata per il freddo, gonfia, d’acqua, unica rimasta a sfidare la stagione ormai morta.

L’agitò dolcemente per lasciar scorrere via l’acqua e renderla presentabile.

Poi aprì il sacchetto di carta nel quale erano stati riposti i croassant caldi e una generosa fetta di crostata e appoggiò delicatamente la rosa, richiudendo poi il sacchetto.

Lo porse a Gerard insieme alla bottiglia di sidro che erano riusciti a recuperare.

“Vai tu a portare tutto al comandante” – disse piano.

“Ma no. Io non posso. Non…”.

“Questa è opera tua ed è giusto che il tuo comandante lo sappia. E poi preferisco così. E’ meglio per tutti” – replicò André mestamente.

Il problema della stanza era in parte risolto, Andrè non avrebbe avuto ragione alcuna per tornare da lei.

“No…André…vai tu…” – insistette Gerard.

“Sai...si...credo che tu abbia ragione..." - mormorò l'altro alzando lo sguardo al cielo in tono di rassegnata malinconia.

"Be…bene...allora vai tu".

"No...non intendevo questo. Mi riferivo alla tua domanda. Si...hai ragione...lei...lei dovrebbe sorridere più spesso...quando sorrideva...” – continuò André quasi non stesse più parlando con il soldato – “Credimi…lei…lei sa essere generosa. E quando sorride…”.

Le parole morirono sulle labbra.

Rivederla…

Dio quanto avrebbe voluto.

Ma doveva pagare per il suo errore e quello era il prezzo.

Infliggere a se stesso l’ennesima tortura di rivederla e sentirla così distante…

Forse era pari alla tortura di non vederla affatto…

Per non percepire la sua paura.

Era meglio per tutti che fosse stato Gerard a tornare da lei…

Quando Oscar aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte il soldato Lasalle ebbe un moto di sorpresa, anche se si mantenne impassibile.

“Spero sia di vostro gradimento comandante” – bisbigliò l’altro porgendo il sacchetto.

Oscar sospirò appoggiando l’involucro sulla tavola.

Era riuscita finalmente a cambiarsi e a lavarsi con l’acqua calda e questo le era bastato per tornare un poco lucida e dedicarsi così al nuovo incarico che Bouillè le aveva affidato.

Sul piccolo tavolo erano sparsi i fogli dei turni da preparare per il giorno dopo.

“Ti ringrazio…”.

L’altro esitò ad uscire e Oscar si voltò ad osservarlo.

“Comandante…scusate…ma volevo dirvi che…che…che fuori dalla porta c’è un ragazzino…” – balbettò Lasalle abbassando lo sguardo.

“Cosa?”.

Oscar si diresse verso la porta e sporgendosi intravide verso il fondo del corridoio la sagoma appallottolata di quello che sembrava un mucchietto di stracci, abbandonati lì, dimenticati forse in attesa d'essere bruciati nel camino.

Il corridoio era immerso in una corrente d’aria fredda. Era scuro e vuoto, occupato solo da ceste di vimini abbandonate e qualche mobile corrotto da tarli e polvere.

“Ma che ci fa lì a terra?” – mormorò piano avanzando verso quello strano ammasso informe.

S’inchinò ed effettivamente riconobbe il visetto del bambino, sdraiato a terra, raggomitolato.

Dormiva.

Accanto, gli stivali che il ragazzino si era incaricato di pulire.

Erano perfettamente lucidi…

Gerard si avvicinò.

“Possibile che questo ragazzino venga lasciato qui fuori a dormire?” – si chiese Oscar tentando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Gerard le corse in aiuto.

“Posso domandarvi una cosa, comandante?”.

Oscar, in ginocchio, alzò lo sguardo in segno affermativo.

“Avete per caso dato del denaro a questo moccioso?”.

“Si” – rispose lei perplessa – “Per ringraziarlo…è stato lui ad avere l’idea della mansarda, altrimenti io sarei ancora…”.

Oscar non proseguì, ma appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino che emise un mugolio di stanchezza.

“Beh, se me lo permettete posso dirvi che avete sbagliato…”.

“Perché?”.

Oscar era sempre più perplessa.

“Te…te…temo che questo genere di bambini la sappia lunga sul modo di guadagnare denaro. Ha visto che voi siete stata generosa e avrà pensato che volevate “stare” con lui…”.

“Stare con lui? Gerard ma che ti viene in mente?”.

Oscar si rialzò squadrando il soldato con aria minacciosa.

Certe insinuazioni erano fuori luogo e lei non avrebbe tollerato simili discorsi.

Né sul suo conto, né sul conto di nessun altro…

Una questione era conoscere certe abitudini e una questione era condividerle…

“Vi chiedo perdono comandante…volevo dire che a Parigi…anche i bambini purtroppo per sopravvivere devono imparare presto a conoscere certi espedienti. I più fortunati vengono presi come garzoni o commessi al mercato. Ma devono comunque sgobbare dalla mattina alla sera e se non c’è nessuno che si occupa di loro finiscono per perdersi…ci sono gli orfanotrofi certo…ma pare che siano anche peggio delle strade di Parigi…”.

Oscar si ammutolì a quella ricostruzione.

Non era certa di poter accettare con noncuranza quello scenario che ebbe il potere di colpirla come un pugno nello stomaco.

Pensava di conoscere abbastanza del mondo e delle sue brutture.

Anche se il pane non mancava, da quando aveva messo piede a Parigi, si era resa conto che certi quartieri assomigliavano più ad antri oscuri e nascosti, capaci di ingoiare chiunque non avesse i mezzi o la fortuna o la scaltrezza di sfuggire alla miseria ed alla fame.

Tutto acquistava uno spessore tragicamente autentico e lei faticava a ragionare in termini di povertà, fame, miseria, abbandono, sporcizia, malattie che costringevano a cedere e a trasgredire alle regole di esistenze illuminate e conformiste come la sua…

Persino da parte dei bambini…

Oscar tirò un sospiro.

“Che ne sarà di questo bambino?” – si chiese parlando a voce bassa.

Lo chiedeva a se stessa ma fu Gerard a rispondere in tono mesto e rassegnato.

“Se non è riuscito ad ottenere qualcosa da voi è probabile che prima di domattina ci proverà con qualcun altro. E’ triste. Volete che lo faccia andare via?”.

“Basta così Lasalle!” – lo interruppe Oscar – “No, no…tu vai pure…”.

Il soldato fece il saluto militare, cercando di non sbattere i tacchi troppo rumorosamente.

“Comunque…se mi permettete…”.

Il silenzio del comandante lo indusse a proseguire.

“Io sono crescito in un quartiere molto povero e…ne ho visti tanti di bambini sparire nel nulla. Forse…il fatto che questo sia rimasto qui fuori…fuori dalla vostra stanza intendo…forse ha compreso che di voi può fidarsi…”.

“Ho capito Gerard...” – balbettò Oscar quasi soffocata.

Un senso d’impotenza misto a rabbia e disgusto si prese lo stomaco e la gola e i muscoli.

I passi silenziosi e cadenzati di Gerard a poco a poco si persero nel corridoio buio e lei si chiese cosa ne avrebbe fatto di quel bambino e della propria insulsa superbia che disprezzava sdegnosamente chiunque fosse portato a cedere a certe pratiche.

Non le accettava ma neppure poteva ignorarne l’esistenza o semplicemente voltarsi dall’altra parte, facendo finta di non conoscere le cause.

Si chinò e senza troppa fatica prese in braccio il bambino.

Era leggero come una piuma perso in quei vestiti troppo grandi per lui.

La pelle era chiara, a tratti nascosta da uno strato di sporcizia opaco e polveroso...

L’odore che emanava quel corpicino, uno strano sentore tra pesce marcio misto a fango e terra e chissà cos’altro era decisamente distante dall’esperienza che Oscar aveva dei bambini.

Non ci aveva fatto caso quando lo aveva intravisto poco prima, forse perché lei stessa era troppo esausta per accorgersi di quel mondo oscuro e viscoso in cui si agitavano esistenze precarie e deboli come quella di quel fanciullo.

Entrò nella stanza e appoggiò il piccolo nel letto.

Lui si riebbe e la guardò fissandola con i suoi occhi chiari e lucidi.

Oscar non parlò.

Il bambino prima tirò un respiro profondo, quasi stesse cercando di farsi coraggio per compiere un gesto che sapeva di dover fare, come di consuetudine, per ottenere ciò che gli aveva imposto di ottenere la fame e la miseria della sua condizione…

Poi allungò una mano appoggiandola sulla guancia di lei…

Lo sguardo si abbassò.

Un gesto quasi meccanico, forse ripetuto chissà quante volte, eppure terribilmente distante dalle movenze di un bambino così piccolo, almeno per quanto quel gesto poteva presagire.

Oscar afferrò il polso del bambino, staccando la mano dal proprio viso.

“No…” – gli disse piano – “No”.

L’altro sgranò gli occhi non comprendendo il motivo di quel rifiuto.

Era stato portato dentro la camera, era stato adagiato sul letto, era quindi probabile che il rituale fosse lo stesso di sempre.

L’alone castano chiaro dello sguardo s’illuminò e il bambino strinse le dita e serrò la mascella.

“Monsieur…” – mormorò piano – “Non fatemi male…non fatemi male…”.

Se Oscar fosse stata colpita in pieno viso da un pugno probabilmente avrebbe percepito un dolore meno intenso.

“No…non preoccuparti…io…io ho fame…vuoi mangiare con me? Ti va di farmi compagnia?” – mormorò lei, incredula ed incerta, tentando di cambiare discorso.

Cinicamente lo impose a se stessa, perché faticava ad accettare ciò che aveva appena sentito.

Il bambino sorpreso a sua volta annuì senza più parlare.

Lei si alzò e lui si mise a sedere sul letto.

I piedi sbucavano dai calzoni troppo larghi, così come le braccia sottili dalla giacca troppo grande mentre il respiro intenso si stava calmando a poco a poco.

Oscar si diresse verso la brocca e la porse al bambino indicandogli di lavarsi le mani.

L’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi non capisse il senso di quella richiesta.

Per le sue abitudini, quando si trattava di mangiare, non era il caso di perdere tempo in simili lungaggini.

Ma se così gli veniva ordinato di fare, allora l’avrebbe fatto.

Mentre lo osservava Oscar si rammentò che André non era più tornato.

Una sottile delusione le corse addosso.

Poi strinse i pugni e si decise ad aprire il sacchetto.

Il profumo dolce dei croassant caldi si sparse nella stanza.

Insieme ad esso Oscar riconobbe quello intenso e fresco della rosa appoggiata delicatamente sopra.

Estrasse il fiore immergendo la mente nel suo profumo.

No…

 _André c’era_ – si disse.

Anche se non era lì, con lei.

Anche se non c’era bisogno per loro di parlare, scontrarsi, discutere, vedersi.

André era con lei.

Alla fine c’era ed uno strano senso di nostalgia la invase mentre osservava quel bambino divorare tutto ciò che Lasalle aveva portato.

Lei se ne riservò solo una piccola parte, insieme al sidro, a scaldare lo stomaco e annebbiare un poco la mente, quel tanto che serviva a sciogliere la resistenza dei muscoli.

Oscar comprese che quel gesto era opera di André.

Non ne aveva alcun dubbio.

Nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro.

Nonostante tutto quello che non era accaduto tra loro.

Oscar si scosse al pensiero che André l’amava…

In quel turbine di giornate faticose, intense e dense…

In quella vita che lei aveva scelto, buona solo per consentirle di mantenersi distante da tutto...

In quella stessa vita che adesso le aveva messo sotto gli occhi quelli chiusi e leggeri di quella strana creatura, così inconsueta ed incomprensibile…

André l’amava…

Oscar ascoltò quel pensiero divenire assoluto tanto da fare male.

Un dolore sordo la percorse mescolato al sangue che scorreva ed alla sensazione che nulla sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Forse nemmeno lo voleva.

Si chiese quale direzione avrebbe mai potuto prendere la sua vita?

E se sarebbe mai stata capace di amare?

In fondo si disse che era stata lei a distruggere tutto ciò che c’era tra loro.

Non André…

Non lui che viveva, amava e percepiva la vita e lei e loro.

Era stata lei a distruggere ciò che loro erano stati…

Lei che, alla fine di tutto, non aveva saputo trovare altra risposta che fuggire da lui.

E adesso…

Adesso a lei pareva di dover fuggire persino da se stessa.

Era questo che intendeva André?

Adesso Oscar non era più certa di avere la forza di riuscire a ricostruire quel poco che restava di loro.

E se adesso fosse stato lui a non accettarla più?

E se adesso fosse stato André a non volere più sapere nulla di lei?

Aggiungere un altro dolore e un altro rifiuto…

La pioggia aveva ripreso a scendere incessante e rumorosa.

Oscar decise che non aveva senso torturare se stessa oltre ciò che il suo fisico avrebbe mai potuto consentirle.

Con movimenti lenti superò il corpo del bambino che ora si era addormentato, senza sfiorarlo e si rannicchiò nell’angolo libero del letto.

Osservò le spalle di quello strano ospite, così vicino eppure così distante dalla sua vita.

Lo coprì con la coperta e poi anche lei sfinita si addormentò.


	6. Notre Dame de Paris

**_Notre Dame de Paris_ **

_Je suis le diable._

_Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras *_

Passi veloci si rincorrevano lungo le scale, a salire su, sempre più su, nell’antro scuro di un palazzaccio tetro e fatiscente in Rue des Rats.

Nel buio, la eco d’incerti miagolii arruffati, concerti lascivi mescolati alle imprecazioni biascicate di soldati ubriachi e ancora più in là, alla corrente impetuosa della Senna.

“Una vista incredibile!”.

“Non sarai venuto solo per ammirare il panorama?”.

Nel silenzio l’incedere veloce dei passi decisi e poi un grido…

“Io intendevo questo…”.

“Diavolo d’un soldato! Mi hai fatto paura…pensavo…”.

La voce giovane si perse, sovrastata dal mugolio sordo di un bacio aperto, intenso, vorace.

Nel silenzio, il suono secco degli stivali gettati uno dopo l’altro ed il fruscio debole di abiti ampi che scivolavano giù, via via gremiti, quasi strappati, mentre dita esperte si districavano con veloce sapienza a liberare il corpo della giovane donna dai lacci del busto e dalle gonne di crinolina e da tutto ciò che separava le mani dalla pelle calda e bianca.

Nel silenzio, gli indumenti caddero a terra, abbandonati, mentre altre dita, altrettanto esperte, si fecero strada, attraverso la stoffa rigida di un’uniforme.

Nel silenzio un altro grido, una risata irriverente…

“Alain…” – ripetè la giovane donna mentre si allungava a ricambiare il bacio, affondando le mani nei capelli folti dell’uomo che continuava a percorrere il corpo dell’altra suscitando un respiro più intenso ed inebriante.

La bocca sulla bocca a catturare la lingua in una danza contrapposta di continua conquista…

Un lembo di pelle e poi una curva nascosta e l’incavo del collo…

“Mi sei mancata Laure…” – bisbigliò il soldato afferrando la giovane che aveva di fronte, sollevandola mentre lei leggera e libera dagli abiti si concedeva all’abbraccio, ricambiandolo e lasciandosi prendere, nella soffitta buia, lassù…

E dalla finestra piccola e sudicia l’alone della luna si allungava, inondando di riflessi freddi i tetti e le guglie di Notre Dame che parevano animarsi come l’enorme scheletro di un gigante marino spiaggiato, ombreggiato a tratti dall’incedere lento delle nuvole che oscuravano il chiarore dell’astro.

La destra sapientemente tratteneva i polsi della giovane donna piccoli e sottili, mentre la sinistra indugiava sul petto acerbo e i capezzoli turgidi e i fianchi morbidi, muovendosi poi più veloce ed intensa, per strappare con altrettanta velocità un gemito soffocato, vertigine inebriante dei sensi e della mente.

Nella soffitta buia, l’aria fredda lambiva i corpi avvinghiati e stretti mossi appena dall’incedere del calore animato da gesti sapienti e decisi e ricercati.

“Anche tu…”.

Intensamente il respiro si prese ogni altra parola e ogni altro suono per lasciare spazio unicamente alla danza dei movimenti e degli abbracci voluti e chiesti con l’urgenza del tempo che scorreva e del desiderio che aumentava.

Un gioco contrapposto di carezze e baci, mentre i muscoli leggeri e caldi della giovane scivolarono lungo il corpo di Alain inebriato dal contatto delle gambe dell’amante, saldamente strette ai fianchi, pronte a chiuderlo su di sé per godere del lento ed intenso avanzare dentro di lei.

Nessuna esitazione, nessuna schermaglia se non quella che inarcava i corpi a spingersi l’uno dentro l’altro, in un affondo sempre più d’impeto e di estasi, in un ritmo che si liberava nelle dita chiuse sulla schiena, affondate nella pelle…

Il respiro si ritrasse, imprigionato a stento, impegnato a godere dell’istante in cui i corpi aderirono l’uno a quello dell’altra e, affondo dopo affondo, ciascuno percorse l’esigua distanza ed avanzò dentro l’altro, suscitando un gemito soffocato e poi un grido profondo, quasi liberatorio.

Orgasmo liquido disciolto impetuoso e pieno conquistò il ventre espandendosi fino a raggiungere tutto il corpo, le braccia, le gambe e via via fino a liberarsi in uno spasmo unico e dirompente.

“Bambina…”.

Alain chiamava così la giovane Laure.

L’aveva conosciuta una sera, qualche settimana prima, quando aveva deciso di lasciarsi tentare da nuovi incontri e si era ritrovato assieme ad alcuni compagni di ventura nella locanda dove lei e altre giovani cameriere lavoravano.

Una bettola per esser precisi.

Alain aveva solo pensato a divertirsi un po’.

Quel tanto che poteva permettersi con la misera paga di Soldato della Guardia, anzi, con gli infinitesimi avanzi di quella miserrima paga!

Laure gli era parsa bella, di una bellezza semplice e testarda, nonostante la giovane esibisse una sorta di innata e raffinata capacità di ammaliare con un solo sguardo ed una sola carezza, sapientemente sospesa e concessa a preludio dell’incontro che avrebbe rappresentato solo sesso, merce da pagare e anche profumatamente.

Alain nemmeno se la sarebbe potuta permettere…

Alain ci si doveva solo divertire.

E invece la prima sera in cui l’aveva incontrata aveva deciso che voleva conoscerla…

Assurdamente e contro ogni regola di “buon senso”, se di buono ci si poteva cavare qualcosa da un posto come quello…

E qualcosa di buono alla fine ne era uscito davvero se, come accadeva sempre più spesso, Alain si ritrovava colmo di quel senso di appartenenza e di attrazione calda ed intensa che lo faceva vacillare a volte e soffocare durante i rigidi turni di guardia, tanto che era costretto a passeggare su e giù con il rischio di farsi ammonire dai superiori, per trattenere la foga di fuggire via e finire tra le braccia di Laure…

E quasi il respiro gli veniva meno quando lui entrava nella bettola e poteva osservare lo sguardo di Laure che lo accoglieva e bruciava dell’istinto di averlo e lui allora prendeva a seguirla con gli occhi, impassibile, mentre lei si mordeva il labbro nella fretta di servire i clienti più noiosi e poi scomparire nel fondo della soffitta per averlo davvero…

Era bella Laure…

Di una bellezza sincera e diretta…

E da allora Alain non l’aveva più lasciata, né con gli occhi né con il cuore.

“Mi ami?” – chiese Laure con un filo di voce, respirando piano, mentre godeva dell’intenso e ritmico scorrere – “Dimmelo…”.

“Bambina…si…”.

“Davvero…è…la prima volta che…”.

Era la prima volta che Alain si concedeva di ammettere con Laure che l’amava…

Nel respiro corto della corsa intensa e dirompente, il corpo attraversato da una corrente impetuosa che scioglieva i muscoli e li librava in una dimensione conosciuta e voluta e ricercata come la più dolce delle voglie…

“Ti amo…” – ripetè Alain affondando la bocca sul petto della giovane mentre il corpo, tutto, teso fino allo spasimo, raggiungeva quell’istante perduto dove ogni parte diventa molle e perduta riempiendosi dell’essenza dell’altro e del nulla di se stessi.

La giovane rise e subito un gemito istintivo più intenso si sovrappose e si perse nel buio della stanza, mentre Alain sopraffatto aveva solo il tempo di mettere delicatamente una mano sulla bocca dell’altra per evitare che quell’espressione di piacere arrivasse fino alle orecchie degli altri clienti della locanda…

Quel respiro e quel gemito erano solo suoi e di nessun altro…

Gli ci volle un po’ per riprendere fiato e Alain inebriato e perso nell’orgasmo intenso e liquido di quel contatto e di quella carne tiepida ed accogliente si lasciò andare sul letto, respirando piano, mentre la sua giovane amante si permetteva di gustare un po’ più lentamente il corpo di quel soldato che aveva conosciuto una sera, qualche settimana prima, e a cui, da allora, pensava in continuazione, nonostante il lavoro in quella specie di locanda, dove ai clienti migliori non venivano serviti solo vino e pietanze alla brace.

“Sono felice che tu sia riuscito ad arrivare…oggi è stata una giornata così triste…con tutta quella pioggia…”- mormorò Laure mentre accarezzava il torace ampio del giovane e scorreva con le dita a saggiare la consistenza dei muscoli lisci e morbidi.

“Te l’avevo promesso…”.

“Certo, spero tu non abbia avuto dei problemi per causa mia…”.

Alain si voltò ad osservare il volto della giovane.

La pelle chiara era arrossata sulle guance, umida e morbida, ancora piena dell’impeto dei baci e delle carezze e del contatto con il viso del giovane soldato, ruvido seppure sbarbato da poco…

Gli occhi, limpidi e voraci, emanavano una luce intensa, colma dell’amplesso che li aveva presi e trafitti entrambi, lasciandoli persi ed abbandonati.

“Non preoccuparti. Diciamo che grazie ad un amico per il momento non dovrei passare dei guai con i miei superiori…”.

“Un amico? Scommetto che si tratta…” – cinquettò l’altra.

“Di André! Certo!” – confermò Alain con tono piuttosto insofferente.

“Me lo immaginavo. Me ne hai sempre parlato bene. Ma lui sapeva che saresti venuto qui?”.

“Più o meno…”.

“Avevi promesso di portarlo con te…”.

“Aveva altri impegni questa sera”.

“Da come ne parli, immagino sia per una donna!” – esclamò Laurie incuriosita.

“Più o meno!” – bofonchiò Alain sorridendo.

“La prossima volta devi…”.

Alain interruppe con decisione i discorsetti di Laure.

“Lui non frequenta certi posti!”.

“Come non frequenta “certi posti”?” – l’apostofrò lei – “Sarebbe a dire che a lui non interessano certe persone? Ha una moglie allora…una fidanzata!?!”.

Alain sorrise perché in effetti la domanda innocente di Laure poteva avere solo una risposta.

“Più o meno!!” – ripetè questa volta calcando volutamente sul tono canzonatorio della risposta.

“Alain! Mi stai prendendo in giro? Che significano queste risposte?”.

Le domande di Laure non erano casuali…

E l’insofferenza della giovane tradì i reali intenti che le giravano per la testa.

Laure si sedette sul letto osservando l’uomo disteso accanto a sé, mentre lui aveva chiuso gli occhi e si massaggiava le tempie come per scacciare dalla mente l’istintiva irritazione che gli suscitava la vita di André e quel suo attaccamento assurdo verso il loro comandante.

“Ma perché t’interessa tanto il mio amico?” – mormorò voltandosi e allungandosi per abbracciare la giovane e tentare con una vigorosa stretta di farle dimenticare quel discorso.

Le mani cinsero la vita e si aprirono suscitando un gridolino di piacere che però si perse nel buio della stanza.

“Alain…non m’interessa il tuo amico…ma sai il lavoro che faccio…”.

Alain si fece serio.

Lasciò la giovane e voltò lo guardo dall’altra parte.

“Certo che lo so…lo so bene…dannazione…e con questo?”.

“Madame mi consente di…”.

Laure si morse il labbro.

L’intento della giovane si rivelava, suo malgrado…

Alain tirò un sospiro.

Conosceva il mestiere di Laure…

Non si era illuso che lei avrebbe cambiato vita solo per onorare la passione che li legava, perché forse parlare di amore non era il caso…

L’amore pretende e annulla…

L’amore non accetta compromessi e vuole tutto.

Se Alain avesse parlato di amore a Laure l’avrebbe persa…

Se Alain avesse voluto averla tutta per sé avrebbe dovuto portarla via da lì e sposarla e per fare questo non sarebbe di certo bastata la misera paga che prendeva nei Soldati della Guardia.

Con quella ci manteneva a mala pena se stesso e sua madre e la piccola Diane…

“Non sono io ad essere interessata al “tuo” amico”!” – proseguì Laure interrompendo la serie di pensieri che colmavano la mente di Alain – “Se fosse per me non ti chiederei niente di nessuno. Ma madame mi ha rimproverato. Se desidero stare solo con una persona è bene che quella persona paghi ed è bene che quel guadagno non sia da meno di quello che madame prenderebbe se io…”.

“Basta!” – gridò Alain.

“No, sai quali sono i patti!” – insistette la giovane con voce incrinata e lacrime che salivano alla gola – “Se io non porto abbastanza denaro…”.

Laure si voltò dall’altra parte.

Persino lei faticava a ragionare in quei termini di fronte all’uomo che, nonostante tutto, le aveva preso il cuore e la mente e a cui sentiva di appartenere ogni giorno di più…

Un’attrazione calda ed intensa che la faceva vacillare, soffocata dai gesti di accoglienza che doveva comunque riservare ai clienti della bettola e dai gesti lascivi ed insistenti che questi si permettevano nei suoi confronti e che lei non poteva rifiutare…

In quei momenti la mente si rifugiava nel pensiero di Alain e Laure s’immaginava tra le sue braccia, lei, sola, e lui addosso a colmare cadenze intense che si allargavano dal ventre fino a colpire i sensi tutti per lasciarla dispersa e raccolta…

“Posso stare con te…” – la voce tremò davvero – “Ma così non potrò mai ripagare madame di quello che ha speso per me…ecco perché ti chiedo dei tuoi amici…è necessario che altri clienti vengano alla locanda. Non occorre che chiedano di stare con le ragazze ma almeno che bevano e…”.

“André non è così. Puoi scordartelo. Te l’avevo già detto. Io non lo farò venire in un posto simile solo per gonfiare le tasche di quella megera della tua padrona!” – rispose Alain severo, anche se si pentì subito al pensiero che quella durezza lui era costretto a riservarla proprio a Laure.

“Non è per lei Alain, ma per me!” – replicò Laure, portandosi una mano alla gola.

Non voleva piangere ma la gola le faceva male nello sforzo di trattenere le lacrime.

Alain si zittì.

La spietata rappresentazione del meccanismo infernale che trovava la sua origine nella forsennata e spasmodica ricerca di soldi e concludeva il suo percorso nella medesima direzione non lasciava scampo.

_Paris…_

Quanto sapeva essere dannatamente spietata e terribile e senza scampo quella città.

_Paris…_

Alain sapeva bene che Laure non aveva scelto quella vita che per due sacrosante ragioni: avere un tetto sulla testa e mangiare almeno una volta al giorno…

E quando lui le aveva chiesto di lasciare quella vita e quel posto aveva scoperto che Laure non avrebbe potuto.

Non subito almeno, non fino a quando lei non avesse ripagato Madame Nuit del denaro “sborsato” per farla arrivare a Parigi, dandole poi un tetto sulla testa e vestiti dignitosi ed ammetterla nella cerchia delle sue ragazze, debitamente registrata nel libro paga della locanda.

Ripulita dalle bestioline insidiose che popolavano i capelli, strofinata a dovere, rifocillata per giorni fino a far rifiorire i muscoli smunti e far scomparire le occhiaie dal viso, quella che era poco più che una mocciosa di campagna era diventata una delle giovani più corteggiate ed ambite di Madame Nuit, senza per questo subire la tragica sorte di tante prostitute che trascorrevano la loro vita perdendosi negli angoli freddi e scuri di Parigi, per finire annientate da qualche malattia o da gravidanze maledette oppure semplicemente dalla fame perché ormai non più in grado di ammaliare i clienti con la loro bellezza e la loro giovinezza.

E Alain, forte del suo ruolo di Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana, a cui tra gli altri erano affidati i compiti di polizia, compreso quello di controllare come venivano amministrati e gestiti i bordelli di Parigi, era riuscito sorprendentemente a strappare a Madame Nuit un’unica concessione: essere l’unico “cliente” di Laure…

Ma anche questo, alla fine, avrebbe avuto il suo prezzo.

Un prezzo difficile da pagare.

“Al diavolo!” – imprecò Alain alzandosi e gettando via le coperte.

“Adesso dove vai?” – chiese Laure impaurita dall’improvviso cambiamento di umore.

“Vado via. Domattina devò alzarmi presto. Non sono un’idiota. Non so nemmeno se il nostro comandante lascerà perdere la storia dell’alloggio. Domani potrei essere in cella d’isolamento! Quindi se sgarro anche sui turni di guardia posso dire addio al mio posto di lavoro!”.

“Alain, scusami…non volevo farti arrabbiare con le mie parole…”.

Alain s’infilò la camicia e poi si mise la giacca e infine gli stivali.

La fretta iniziale di abbandonare quel percorso doloroso e reale si smorzò e quasi pentito della sua stessa foga si sedette sul letto tirando un sospiro di rassegnazione.

“Non c’è l’ho con te Laure, mi dispiace. Ma non sopporto di saperti in un posto come questo. Non sopporto l’idea che qualcuno possa toccarti e averti solo perché io non guadagno abbastanza denaro per poterti sposare e portare via da qui…”.

La giovane si avvicinò ad Alain appoggiandosi alla schiena, aderendo ad essa e cingendogli la vita da dietro.

“Se fosse un amico ti farebbe meno male?” – chiese lei.

Un sussulto scosse quel corpo possente eppure capace di gesti gentili e profondi.

“No…non cambierebbe nulla…” – rispose Alain e nella voce strozzata l’infinita tristezza di quella considerazione.

“Lo so…lo capisco. Ma almeno sapresti che un amico non potrebbe mai farmi del male o trattarmi come certi nobili…”.

“Mio Dio Laure basta ti prego!”.

Alain si alzò disgustato dalle immagini suscitate dalla gelida affermazione dell’altra.

“Scusa…” – ripetè Laure.

“Tornerò presto e vedrò di portare qualche amico…” – chiosò Alain rassegnato.

“Alain…ascolta…”.

“Che altro c’è?”.

Alain si fermò, quasi impietrito…

Ora sarebbe voluto andare via al più presto, perché per lui quei discorsi erano davvero insopportabili.

“Potremmo fare…ascolta…”.

L’altro si voltò con sguardo insofferente.

“Da qualche giorno è arrivata una nuova ragazza…”.

Alain restò silenzioso in attesa di capire dove volesse arrivare Laure.

“E’ timida e Madame Nuit sta cercando di farle prendere un po’ di coraggio…”.

Il tenore delle parole era tanto dolce quanto sorprendentemente disgustoso l’oggetto del racconto.

“Non mi giudicare male…ma se quel tuo amico, come dici, è una brava persona…ecco…potrebbe chiedere si stare con Helena…quella giovane si chiama così. Magari lui potrà essere gentile e lei così non soffrirà…”.

“Io…io non credo di aver mai ascoltato un discorso più assurdo di questo!” – sentenziò Alain avviandosi verso la porta, la voce incrinata dalla rabbia.

“No…aspetta…Alain ascoltami…” – lo supplicò Laure.

Lui si fermò ma non si voltò.

I pugni erano chiusi e se la giovane avesse potuto guardarlo in faccia avrebbe constatato l’estrema pena e il sordo disgusto che Alain provava in quel momento, anche se…

_Non è colpa tua…_ – si disse Alain voltandosi verso Laure.

Quello era il mondo in cui viveva la gente che moriva di fame e quello, e altro, quella gente era disposta a fare per non morire di fame.

“Alain…capisco a cosa stai pensando. Ti chiedo solo di far venire qualche amico. E se come dici quell’André è una persona gentile, magari anche lui potrà ricavarne qualcosa…Helena è molto bella…”.

“Te lo ripeto…André non è il tipo a cui interessino certe cose…”.

“Ma non credo non sia mai stato con una donna!” – sbottò l’altra insistendo.

Alain avrebbe voluto rispondere…

_Più o meno…_

Ma comprese che non avrebbe avuto alcun senso spiegare quale fosse l’esistenza assurda di André, dato che Alain stesso faticava a comprenderla, imprigionata e chiusa in una sorta di gabbia, da cui l’altro non pareva particolarmente interessato ad uscirne fuori.

Eppure…

L’idea di Laure non gli piaceva ma se da quella storia si fosse potuto cavare qualcosa di buono…

Dannazione come era stato per lui!

Tanto valeva provarci!

Tanto più che dalla descrizione di quella giovane, André poteva davvero essere il più adatto a consentirle di accettare il destino che le era stato riservato e almeno iniziare quella vita senza subire chissà quali violenze, come accadeva spesso alle ragazze che venivano iniziate alla vita nelle case di piacere.

Alain annuì senza più parlare e si avviò deciso verso la porta.

Laure fece un balzo e si affrettò a scendere dal letto, avvolta solo nel lenzuolo.

Afferrò con foga il vestito per indossarlo e quel gesto le fece scivolare giù il lenzuolo.

“Aspetta…” – ripetè con voce incrinata – “Ti accompagno di sotto…non voglio che madame pensi che non sono stata gentile con te…”.

“Basta ho detto!” – gridò Alain pentendosi subito dell’irruenza della voce e chiudendo la giovane in un abbraccio.

Lei rimase immobile ascoltando il tepore di quel corpo tanto più grande di lei che la racchiudeva e quasi avrebbe voluto scomparire in esso, per lasciare quel posto, per sempre.

Alain si accostò all’orecchio della ragazza.

“Lascerò a madame denaro sufficiente per tutta la notte. Resta qui ti prego…resta con me anche se io non ci sarò…” – mormorò piano.

Laure annuì affondando nell’abbraccio.

Alain si chinò e raccolse il lenzuolo che fece scorrere sulle spalle dell’altra avvolgendo quel corpo ancora acerbo ma già segnato dal destino che si prende chi non può difendersi o chi ha ormai perso se stesso.

“Resterò qui allora…” – mormorò Laure.

“Brava piccola…”.

“Quando tornerai?”.

“Appena possibile…appena possibile…”.

Un bacio leggero sulla fronte e la mano a scompigliare i capelli già arruffatti furono gli ultimi gesti che posero fine all’incontro.

“Sai…” – disse Alain prima di uscire – “C’è proprio una vista incredibile da quassù…Notre Dame è davvero bella. Semmai riusciremo a stare insieme ti prometto che dalla nostra casa vedrai la cattedrale e quella vista sarà solo per noi e nessun altro…”.

La porta si chiuse e Laurie tornò a guardare la luce tremolante della luna che disegnava ombre strane sui contrafforti di Notre Dame.

Vibrazioni intense battevano ancora nelle viscere riversandosi sulla pelle e dalle guance, involontarie, due lacrime calde si liberarno finalmente scivolando leggere.

“Perdonami Alain…” – mormorò tra sé e sé stringendosi al lenzuolo.

_***_

“Quella donna…” – bofonchiò uno dei soldati tra i primi a ricevere i brogliacci con i nuovi turni di guardia alla Basse Gêole – “Quella donna…maledetta puttana aristocratica! Non la passerà liscia! Anche a costo di farmi impiccare giuro che gliela farò pagare. Maledizione, cosa crede? Che ci lasceremo trattare come burattini?”.

Fare la guardia ad un prigioniero non rientrava propriamente tra i compiti spettanti alla Guardia Metropolitana e l’apprendere quella mattina del nuovo incarico all’obitorio dello Chatelet stava suscitando una mezza sollevazione di rabbia, dato che quel posto non godeva di nessuna attrattiva.

C’erano solo cadaveri, sporchi, puzzolenti, dimenticati da tutti.

Alcuni irriconoscibili, altri lasciati a marcire prima che qualcuno si degnasse di seppellirli.

“Piantala Vincent! Sei un soldato e questi sono ordini…se non ti sta bene…” – gli replicò un altro seppure senza troppa convinzione.

“Piantala tu imbecille! Io non eseguo gli ordini di una donna!” – gridò Vincent – “E adesso andrò a dirgliene quattro!”.

L’uomo si alzò facendo pochi passi decisi verso l’uscita della stanza dove si trovava insieme ad altri soldati.

“E dove? Per quanto ne sappiamo quella se ne va sempre prestissimo al mattino. Chissà dov’è a quest’ora!”.

“Starà a spassarsela in qualche bel locale dove si mangia e si beve molto meglio di quello che rifilano a noi…” – contestò Vincent buttando all’aria il foglio con l’indicazione dei turni di guardia.

“Io non penso” – intervenne un altro soldato – “Mi hanno riferito che questo pomeriggio ci sarà una cerimonia solenne a Notre Dame in onore dei principi russi. Alcuni di noi sono già stati destinati al servizio d’ordine…è probabile che il comandante sia alla cattedrale per accertarsi che tutto proceda con ordine…”.

“Ah è così allora? Io in quel posto lurido e altri all’aria aperta a prendersi gli sguardi delle donne di Parigi! Magari tra quelli c’è anche André! Quella non lo manderebbe mai alla Basse Gêole!” – esclamò Vincent sempe più arrabbiato.

Gli altri alzarono le spalle e si caricarono le baionette avviandosi verso i rispettivi posti di guardia.

“Fà un po’ come ti pare Vincent. Ma se non eseguirai gli ordini sarai accusato di insubordinazione…”.

Il soldato fece una smorfia di disgusto e borbottò qualche frase che ai compagni parve sconnessa e senza senso.

“E chi mi accuserà d’insubordinazione!? Il comandante? Quella donna? Finchè l’avremo un comandante! Finchè l’avremo!” - continuò a parlottare tra se mentre imboccava una via diretta lontano dallo Chatelet.

“Ma dove vai adesso?” – gli gridarono gli altri.

“Non vi riguarda…sarò al mio posto…voi andate…”.

I soldati lo videro sparire all’angolo di Rue du Petit Lion, mentre loro si diressero verso l’Ile du Palais, alla piazza di Notre Dame.

Il sole ormai alto aveva iniziato a scaldare l’aria fredda e umida e le voci della città si animavano a poco a poco.

“Aspettate…”.

Voltaire e Lasalle si voltarono e videro Alain che affrettava il passo e con lui André.

“Allora Alain…com’è andata ieri sera? Te la sei spassata? Eppure eri già a dormire quando sono rientrato. Come mai?” – chiese Voltaire appioppando ad Alain una manata sulla spalla.

“Piantala idiota, non sono affari tuoi!” – mugugnò l’altro con sguardo scuro.

“Ahi…ahi!!” - rise uno dei compari – “Dalla faccia direi che non sei rimasto soddisfatto. La tua bella era già impegnata?”.

Alain ascoltò quelle parole e nonostante avesse superato il gruppetto si voltò di scatto piantando il pugno chiuso sotto il mento del soldato che si era permesso di ironizzare sulla serata.

Non disse nulla ma l’ombra scura che corse nello sguardo brillò fugace dalla rabbia e parlò all’altro molto più di qualsiasi rimprovero.

Alain era sempre stato di poche parole.

Anche André si stupì della strana reazione ma decise di tacere.

Avrebbero raggiunto i posti loro assegnati per la guardia nella piazza di Notre Dame e poi forse, quando Alain si fosse calmato, avrebbe tentato di chiedergli cosa fosse accaduto.

In quel momento Lasalle gli si accostò.

“Sei riuscito a vedere il comandante questa mattina?” – chiese il giovane ad André.

“No…credo sia uscita molto presto…”.

“Peccato…volevo sapere come aveva passato la notte?”.

L’affermazione abbe il potere di far sussultare André.

“Che intendi dire?” – chiese lui quasi bloccandosi in mezzo alla via e afferrando Lasalle per un braccio.

Lui ridacchiò e poi si espresse in maniera sibillina.

“Non era da sola questa notte il nostro comandante!” – esclamò il giovane divertito.

“Cosa???”.

Le voci stupite dei soldati che camminavano poco più avanti - l’indifferenza da sempre esibita verso comandante rodeva e rimestava i sentimenti, e tra quelli l’insana curiosità di conoscere tutto della vita di quella donna – s’impennarono nell’aria, in una corale sollevazione sospinta dalle quattro parolette di Gerard gettate al vento, sovrastando il vociare e i rumori della città che si animava verso una nuova giornata.

André squadrò Lasalle, lo sguardo tra il perso e il sorpreso, ma non osò aprir bocca, incerto se gli convenisse semplicemente “non sapere” nulla o evitare che gli altri sapessero…

“Parla Lasalle…che diavolo intendi dire…” – chiesero all’unisono gli altri soldati accerchiando il giovane.

“Oh…niente che vi riguardi. Non…non… posso dire nulla…” – balbettò Lasalle intuendo d’aver detto una schiocchezza, anche se ormai era troppo tardi per aggirare la malsana curiosità di quegli avanzi di galera che parevano peggio delle massaie al mercato di Les Halles.

“Lasalle…” – intervenne Alain severo – “Vedi di non tirare troppo la corda…altrimenti sai di cosa siamo capaci…”.

“Ap…ap…appunto!” – sibilò Gerard raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo – “Dato che so di cosa siete capaci sappiate che dalla mia bocca non uscirà una parola. Se ci tenete tanto a sapere che è accaduto chiedetelo direttamente a lei!!”.

Rise il Soldato Lasalle Gerard, nervosamente, come a scrollarsi di dosso lo sguardo lucido e cinico degli altri.

Poi allungò il passo e sparì inghiottito dalla folla.

André rimase lì trafitto e silenzioso, a chiedersi che avesse voluto dire l’altro con quelle dannate parole, a ripercorrere gl’istanti della serata precedente, per comprendere, anche se non doveva, per sapere, anche se non gli spettava, per acquietare il respiro, anche se nulla gli era dovuto sulla vita di lei…

Dannazione…

C’era dentro fino al collo nella vita di Oscar…

Si era nutrito di lei, in tutti quegli anni.

Di lei e della distanza che li divideva…

E da quando le aveva rivelato i suoi sentimenti, quella distanza si era trasformata in un abisso.

Ma che lei “non fosse stata sola” era visione assurda e senza senso compiuto o logico per André.

Nessuna alternativa che non andasse a cozzare con il pensiero che lei “doveva” essere sola.

Non era mai accaduta una cosa del genere.

André ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

La visione del Maggiore Girodel che avanzava lungo il corridoio della Concergierie…

E poi quell’assurda farsa dello scambio degli alloggi all’Entrague…

Lasciare Oscar finalmente sola in quell’angusta mansarda non era equivalso ad avere certezza che lei sarebbe rimasta sola…

Lasalle aveva visto qualcun altro…

Le altre domande finirono per perdersi nella morsa della rabbia e dell’insofferenza…

Quella faccenda non aveva senso ma soprattutto non era affar suo.

Non poteva più permettersi di scivolare in quella specie di nido di serpenti a cui sempre più assomigliavano le stupide congetture da cui si lasciava afferrare…

André si passò una mano sul viso.

Era dannatamente impossibile!

Cosa?

Che Oscar non fosse rimasta sola, quella notte?

O che lui se ne stesse lì a rimuginare su quella dannata visione?

Non gli spettava nulla della vita di Oscar.

Lui era libero, dannazione, e lei era altrettanto libera.

Bruciava quella libertà…

Bruciava sentirsi dispersi e separati da lei, dalla sua vita, dalle sue scelte, dal suo dannatissimo orgoglio che a quanto pare non era poi così saldo…

_Mio Dio…_

Cosa poteva importargli a quel punto di chi ci fosse stato con Oscar?

Un moto di rabbia percorse i muscoli.

Quella sofferenza non aveva più senso.

Quella vita non gli bastava più.

Una frase tanto banale aveva avuto il potere di gettarlo dentro una specie di antro buio.

Ancora…

Di nuovo…

Come un tempo…

Un unico spasmodico pensiero.

Vederla…

Come sempre.

Come un tempo…

Eppure…

Avrebbe preferito non vederla mai più.

Mai più.

Che se ne andasse portandosi via il suo stupido orgoglio, la sua intransigenza, la sua caparbietà, la sua distanza…

Solo vederla…

Anche questo davvero cominciava a non bastargli più.

Chiunque ci fosse stato con lei, c’era che lui non poteva soccombere così, prigioniero della propria dannazione al pensiero che l’avrebbe persa…

L’aveva già persa. C’era riuscito a perderla con le sue stesse mani.

Anzi no, lei non c’era mai stata nelle sue mani…

Mai!

L’aria limpida e fredda del mattino, un poco riscaldata dai raggi tiepidi del sole, s’insinuò leggera sul viso, mentre André percorse con lo sguardo la piazzetta sulla quale si affacciava Notre Dame, per poi sollevarsi e correre alle due torri mozze della cattedrale, unite l’una all’altra dal corridoio di passaggio, e poi alla facciata che ornava la costruzione centrale, severa e scura, ad animarsi sotto la luce, elevandosi contro il cielo quasi a volerlo toccare.

Le mura possenti e grigie della chiesa ombreggiate e umide della pioggia battente del giorno prima, contenevano le fila di statue in pietra che risaltavano nella loro colorazione ocra appena solcata da striscie verdastre, là dove l’acqua piovana si era fermata ristagnando incapace di scorrere via, gorgogliando dai doccioni.

Scelta insolita, Notre Dame, per ospitare la cerimonia in onore della famiglia di principi russi, ma non del tutto anomala se si considerava che Reims accoglieva solitamente le incoronazioni dei nuovi sovrani, mentre Saint Denis le cerimonie per la dipartita degli stessi.

Quell’evento non riguardava né l’una né l’altra circostanza e dato che nemmeno la Reggia di Versailles pareva godere di particolare attrazione da parte del principe ospite, era stato inevitabile finire nella calda e chiassosa atmosfera di Parigi, proprio dentro Notre Dame che pure, per quanto edificio imponente e grandioso, a quel tempo appariva ormai come un gigante ferito, colpito a morte dall’incuria e dall’abbandono da parte degli abitanti, forse troppo impegnati a sopravvivere alla miseria, piuttosto che pensare ad occuparsi di rinvigorire il fascino misterioso della chiesa secolare.

Quel giorno l’edificio era presidiato da numerose guarnigioni di soldati con il compito di tenere a distanza la folla di parigini e di curiosi, assiepata dietro le misere barricate che ostruivano il passaggio dalle viuzze che sbucavano nella piazzetta della chiesa, per consentire alla moltitudine di carrozze che trasportavano le varie famiglie nobili di raggiungere il luogo della cerimonia.

Il corteo reale era partito nella tarda mattinata da Versailles, mentre la famiglia dei principi sarebbe arrivata dalle residenze di Parigi dove era alloggiata, insieme al seguito di ministri e servitù.

Così, dal mezzogirono, aveva preso a snodarsi un serpentone quasi infinito di carrozze, oggetto della curiosità dei parigini e capace di suscitare, al passaggio di ogni mezzo, un mormorio crescente di ammirazione e stupore ed al tempo stesso di rassegnata disapprovazione.

Piume, gioielli, merletti, pizzi, broccati…

Dalle carrozze scendevano uomini agghindati con abiti sgargianti, ricamati, e poi dame con vestiti talmente sontuosi ed ingombrati da apparire quasi ridicole.

Uno scintillio di vesti raffinate…

Un corteo maestosamente lugubre…

Uno sfoggio di ricchezza tale da provocare la repulsione e l’ira dei parigini…

Tutto risplendeva sotto la luce brillante del sole che adesso radeva alto la piazza antistante la cattedrale, insinuandosi su su, fino agli anfratti sulla cima delle due torri e poi riflettendosi sui rosoni istoriati e ancora adagiandosi caldo sulle statue di pietra ocra che da secoli osservavano silenziose Parigi e i suoi cambiamenti.

Testimoni muti dell’evoluzione dei tempi e delle coscienze…

I parigini ormai da tempo avevano cessato di scambiare l’ammirazione per la ricchezza dei propri sovrani e governanti con la speranza che da essa potesse derivare qualche cambiamento nella miseria in cui scivolava la vita della maggior parte dei francesi.

Tutto era rimasto immutato dall’avvento del nuovo sovrano, anzi la fame e la povertà avevano accentuato il già latente disprezzo che popolani e borghesia nutrivano per aristocratici e religiosi, accentuando ogni giorno di più il divario profondo che li divideva e che eventi come quello non avrebbero contribuito certo a mitigare.

I silenziosi guardiani attendevano il tramonto di un’epoca.

Perché nel rumore assordante della folla e nel mezzo del continuo via vai di carrozze, paggi, maggiordomi, dame di compagnia e nobildonne, intente a chiacchierare tra loro e ad esibire sfacciata ricchezza in spregio alla gente che moriva di fame, tutto si manifestava in una bruttezza bieca e superba ed era evidente che la gente del popolo esasperata non avrebbe sopportato oltre quello spettacolo indecente.

All’antico mormorio di stupore e di meraviglia che aveva accompagnato quegli eventi si era pian piano sostituito un latente e profondo rancore verso le classi nobili, dimostrato dalle parole di disapprovazione e dalle vere e proprie parolacce che si riversavano su quello spettacolo.

Ecco perché se i soldati non avesso tenuto a bada la gente assiepata dietro le barricate, mostrando le baionette spianate, di certo molti di quei nobili non avrebbero riportato a casa la pelle.

André cercò Oscar con lo sguardo, spaziando a lungo attraverso la piccola piazza che in poco tempo era già colma di persone.

Non riuscì a vederla, chissà dov’era ormai…

Che importanza poteva avere dove fosse.

Uno sguardo non sarebbe più bastato a comprendere lo stato d’animo di lei, a carpire il senso di ciò che accadeva o era accaduto…

Le orecchie si riempirono del vociare disarticolato della folla.

Il cuore si chiuse acquietandosi nel quotidiano assolvimento del dovere…

I muscoli sferzati dal dubbio e dalla rabbia di aver ceduto ancora una volta alla propria impazienza, alla propria inutile e malsana gelosia…

I turni di guardia con il Maggiore Girodel erano stati concordati in fretta.

Oscar si accertò che ogni sentinella fosse al suo posto, entrando poi nella cattedrale e raggiungendo il piccolo palco adibito ad accogliere la famiglia reale.

Poco prima dell’inizio della cerimonia, un messo le si era avvicinato consegnandole un biglietto.

Un messaggio per lei da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Per espressa richiesta della regina che avrebbe preso parte alla cerimonia, insieme al Re e ad altri membri della famiglia reale, Oscar avrebbe dovuto attendere l’arrivo dei sovrani, nella navata laterale di sinistra della cattedrale, poco lontano dall’area riservata ai nobili che sarebbero giunti da Versailles per assistere all’evento.

Nel caos ordinato e chiassoso che regnava all’ingresso di Notre Dame, Oscar scorse la reginaa avanzare dal corridoio centrale poco dietro il re consorte.

Si fece strada tra la folla di nobili che assiepava le campate laterali e che non aveva trovato posto a sedere, fino a raggiungere il drappello di Guardie Reali posizionate in prossimità dei sedili della famiglia reale.

I soldati la riconobbero e si misero sull’attenti.

“Ho ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina…”.

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che la figura di Maria Antonietta comparve poco dietro i due soldati i quali si fecero da parte.

“Oh…Oscar…”.

“Maestà”.

La regina porse la mano e altrettanto fece Oscar.

Un contatto leggero, impercettibile, mentre lo sguardo delle due donne si rincorse.

Maria Antonietta sorrise debolmente.

“Oscar sono felice di vedere che state bene…”.

La confusione era palpabile ma Maria Antonietta non si scompose.

“Vorrei…vorrei che veniste a trovare Joseph uno di questi giorni…” – mormorò la donna.

“Senz’altro maestà. Non mancherò di far visita al delfino”.

La mente delle due donne corse inevitabilmente alla visione del Principe Joseph da tempo malato.

Un bambino che non ha speranza di sopravvivere è dolore troppo immenso da accettare e da comprendere.

Lo sguardo terrorizzato e spento della sovrana raccontava di quel dolore che nessuno avrebbe mai allontanato dal destino di Maria Antonietta.

Esso avrebbe segnato per sempre la vita della regina e del re di Francia.

Un messo si accostò alla regina invitandola ad accomodarsi, in quanto vi era già un leggero ritardo per l’inizio della cerimonia.

La donna non si scompose, di nuovo, e quasi volesse continuare la conversazione con Oscar approfittò di quegli istanti per presentarle il principe ospite, anche se l’etichetta reale non prevedeva una simile circostanza.

“Oscar…permettete di presentarvi il Principe Nikita Jurovskj e la principessa Maria Jurovskaya, sua consorte…”.

Oscar si mise sull’attenti.

“Principe…”.

L’uomo, poco dietro la regina, fece un cenno con la testa, mantenendosi impassibile, come pure la moglie, una donna dall’aspetto dimesso ma elegante, vestita in abito scuro e poco appariscente.

Nel complesso i due stranieri emanavano un’aura di dignità e di riservatezza, molto diversa degli intenti spesso esibizionisti che accompagnavano le toilette delle nobildonne francesi e dei rispettivi consorti.

Il piccolo corteo riprese a muoversi.

Maria Antonietta volse un ultimo sguardo verso Oscar, quasi a chiederle, ancora una volta, di non dimenticare la preziosa richiesta che le aveva fatto.

E lei ascoltò dentro di sé, incombente e devastante, il senso d’impotenza e di vuoto che recava il pensiero che un bambino, un altro bambino, molto diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto quella notte, era anch’egli segnato da un destino altrettanto terribile.

Oscar si chiese quale fosse il senso di tale sofferenza che non avrebbe risparmiato nessuno, né il ricco, né il povero, né il nobile né il plebeo, accumunando esistenze così diversi eppure così simili.

Quell’oppressione divenne insostenibile…

Qualche istante per intravedere accanto alla famiglia reale, della famiglia del Principe Jurovskj, i figli e altri dignitari e poco dietro il Colonnello Stevenov…

Il Generale Bouillè ed il Maggiore Girodel…

La cerimonia, seppure in lieve ritardo, iniziò come da protocollo.

Sull’altare, accanto al vescovo di Parigi, e per onorare la presenza del principe russo, altri religiosi partecipavano alla cerimonia.

Tra di essi spiccava uomo, alto, quasi imponente.

Una folta barba chiara, quasi bianca, ricopriva gran parte delle guance, mentre la fronte ampia e spaziosa era appena attraversata da qualche capello.

I religiosi in Russia non usavano portare parrucche e comunque l’uomo vestiva in maniera molto semplice con l’abito tipico dei prelati.

I gesti lenti, le voci basse, le litanie scandite, mescolate all’intenso odore dolciastro e penetrante dell’incenso, colmarono in breve tempo lo spazio ampio e slanciato della campata centrale e di quelle laterali.

Il soffitto della cattedrale per quanto profondo e lontano pareva quasi chiudersi su quella folla composta e pressante e l’aria si fece irrespirabile.

Appoggiata dietro l’ultima colonna che dava sulla campata di sinistra, Oscar decise che a quel punto poteva anche permettersi di abbandonare per qualche istante il suo posto.

I soldati di guardia alla torre nord si misero sull’attenti quando incrociarono il loro comandante.

“Tutto a posto?”.

“Si signore…”.

“Bene…salgo a fare un giro di perlustrazione…”.

Nel silenzio seguì il saluto militare e Oscar lentamente iniziò a salire i gradini della scala circolare che l’avrebbe portata fin sulla cima della torre sud.

Il corridoio scuro e freddo si snodava stretto ed angusto aprendosi lentamente come una specie di sentiero infinito fino alla terrazza che dava sulla città.

I passi risuonavano leggeri e cadenzati.

La poca luce che filtrava dal basso era destinata a perdersi quando la scala ruotava dirigendosi verso la parte interna, per poi riapparire da minuscoli pertugi, accompagnata da una leggera corrente d’aria fredda che tentava d’insinuarsi dentro le mura.

Oscar cominciò a respirare di nuovo.

Anche se la salita non fu breve dentro di sé ascoltò il lento divenire di una sorta di liberazione.

Come se tutto ciò che aveva appena lasciato non fosse in realtà “solo” una semplice cerimonia, in una delle cattedrali più importanti di Francia, alla presenza della famigliare reale e di una folla immensa di parigini…

Laggiù, in quello spazio ampio e profondo eppure così soffocante…

Laggiù c’era la sua vita.

Quella era la sua vita…

Intensa…soffocata…pericolosa…lenta…immensamente vuota…

Una vita scandita da marce, addestramenti, turni di guardia, risse da sedare, punizioni da infliggere, mentre intorno a lei la povertà ed il grido disperazione di un intero popolo di stava facendo sempre più imponente e forse un giorno nessuno sarebbe stato più in grado di evitarlo…

Da mesi lei ascoltava altre parole…

_Ti amo…_

_Ti ho amato sa sempre…_

Laggiù, in fondo al cuore, c’era la sua esistenza, fredda e pesante…

Lassù, sulla sommità della torre, Oscar si soffermò ad osservare l’alone rosso porpora che inondava l’orizzonte verso ovest…

_Ti ho amato sa sempre…_

Riprese a respirare come non l’avesse fatto più da anni in realtà.

L’immensa distesa del cielo solcata da nuvole veloci, a tratti azzurrate, a tratti rosate, cariche di pioggia, riempiva lo sguardo.

Oscar si strinse nell’uniforme, mentre il vento piuttosto forte scompigliava i capelli.

Sentì freddo, di nuovo e si mosse di qualche passo scorrendo con la mano destra lungo il muretto che delimitava la terrazza strettissima…

La schiena strisciò contro la facciata della torre nord…

La mano sinistra a scostare i capelli e spaziare con lo sguardo sotto di se verso la folla variopinta e pressante, mentre adesso il mormorio sordo saliva raggiungendola senza ferire i sensi.

Il silenzio era interrotto dalle strida delle ultime rondini che si preparavano a lasciare la Francia in vista dell’inverno ormai alle porte e dal vociare sottostante e dai passi, i suoi passi, che solcavano quel luogo isolato e dimenticato.

Riprese a salire su, ancora più su, fino a raggiungere la sommità della terrazza che dava sulla torre sud…

Qui il vento liscio e freddo s’infrangeva contro la forza ruvida delle pietre, scaldate dal sole e destinate a raffreddarsi in fretta, molto più in fretta dell’aria umida che ora investiva la cattedrale.

La eco di altre campane, lontane, giunse ovattato…

Una folata di vento più intensa delle altre…

_Je suis le diable..._

Alcune gocce d’acqua sospinte fuori dalle bocche diaboliche dei doccioni si sollevarono alla cieca innalzate dal vento, spargendosi nell’aria e raggiungendola e costringendola a voltarsi e a dare le spalle al cielo.

Oscar strinse la mano sull’elsa della spada, mentre con l’altra dovette aggrapparsi d’istinto alla pietra asciutta e porosa del muretto.

Una folata e poi un’altra ancora più forte ed il sibilo del vento a coprire ogni suono, quasi a togliere il respiro, mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere forte…

Si voltò, di nuovo, sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo.

Il vento soffiava così forte…

_Je suis le diable…_

Il vento pareva davvero raggiungere la forza di trascinarla via e con lei anche le pietre che si sarebbero spostate con un fragore ovattato e sarebbero state sollevate in alto per poi crollarle addosso, sovrastandola e soffocandola.

Ogni singola scheggia di pietra si sarebbe potuta staccare…

Eppure tutto era immobile.

Il respiro sembrò quasi mancare e Oscar si diresse velocemente verso la torre sud, coprendo in pochi passi la terrazza.

Intravide la porta che dava verso l’interno dove era ospitata la grande campana di Notre Dame.

Non c’era nessuno.

Il tepore del luogo chiuso appena solcato da deboli raggi di luce che filtravano polverosi dal tetto facendosi strada tra le travi scure e possenti, corrotte dal tempo e dai tarli, per riflettersi lungo la curvatura scura e bronzea della campana, immobile, come morta indusse un misto di assenza e pesantezza e nostalgia che la invase e Oscar dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per calmarsi e comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

_Ti amo…_

_Da sempre…_

Onde insistenti, dolci e beffarde…

Parole che tornarono a lambire la coscienza lontana da tutti, immersa nel silenzio celeste di quel luogo perso.

Oscar sentì inevitabile sciogliersi il nodo che stringeva la gola e che mai aveva pensato potesse chiuderle il respiro, così, improvvisamente, senza che lei potesse arginarlo o controllarlo.

Come quel vento che pareva averglielo proprio strappato il respiro.

Si sedette a terra, appoggiandosi alla parete.

_Faceva così male sapere di essere amata?_

_Possibile che l’amore conducesse a quella strana sorta di sospensione, indistinta e vaga, da cui lei non sapeva se fuggire od esserne avvolta?_

L’aria fredda tornò a lambirle il viso e nelle orecchie rumori distinti e vicini.

Una eco si fece strada nel silenzio della torre.

Oscar fece appena in tempo a rialzarsi prima di sentirsi quasi trascinata a terra di nuovo, scossa da una forza indistinta e silenziosa di cui non comprendeva la provenienza.

Si aggrappò al bordo della campana e mantenendosi bassa si spostò dalla parte opposta di Emmanuel inoltrandosi nel groviglio di travi che racchiudeva la struttura del soffitto e sorreggeva la campana.

La vista e i sensi allertati e il cuore che aveva preso a battere più forte…

Sulle torri e sul camminamento non doveva esserci nessuno.

I soldati le avevano detto che era tutto tranquillo.

“Chiunque tu sia esci fuori !” - disse con voce bassa, una mano puntata a terra e solo pochi istanti per spostarsi di nuovo, in fretta…

Una vibrazione intensa percorse il profilo scuro della campana…

_Fa diesis…_

Emmanuel aveva preso ad ondeggiare, impercettibilmente sollecitata dall’altrettanto puntuale e perfetto meccanismo di corde e pulegge che l’azionavano.

L’oscillazione seppur lieve della campana l’avrebbe travolta…

Pochi passi e gli occhi puntati verso la piccola apertura che dava sul camminamento…

Pochi passi e Oscar si ritrovò fuori, all’aria aperta, trafitta da una folata di aria gelida e negli occhi l’oscurità di quel giorno che volgeva al termine.

Altri passi…

Si rialzò e prese a correre dietro ad essi…

Voleva vedere chi fosse riuscito a salire fino lì, senza farsi notare ed evidentemente senza essere fermato dalle guardie…

Doveva comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

Gli occhi scorsero veloci lungo le lastre di ardesia che ricoprivano la navata centrale del tetto della cattedrale, lucenti e fredde, e poi si sollevarono verso la guglia per correre dietro ad essa scrutando gli archi rampanti ormai immersi in una coltre grigia ed ovattata.

“Maledizione…chi diavolo sei?” – imprecò tra sé e sé, inforcando la scala della torre sud per scendere di nuovo.

Non aveva incontrato nessuno per tutto il camminamento che correva lungo la facciata ovest mentre il vento continuava a scivolare sulle torri insinuandosi attraverso le pietre degli archi.

Si ritrovò di nuovo dentro la cattedrale con il fiato corto mentre la folla di nobili alla rinfusa e disordinatamente guadagnava l’uscita al termine della funzione religiosa, tra spintoni e finte scuse e sventolii di ventagli e mezzi svenimenti…

Oscar respirava a fatica…

Tentò di farsi strada a ritroso in mezzo alle persone…

Non sapeva neppure chi o cosa stesse inseguendo o se la sua immaginazione le avesse giocato un tiro micidiale, capace di annientare la proverbiale lucidità e lei si fosse semplicemente lasciata sedurre dalla voce del vento, abbagliata dalle proprie incertezze fattesi di colpo entità viva e pericolosa.

Con gli occhi corse allo sguardo di quelli che incrociava, per cercare di riconoscere in ognuno un particolare che le giungesse alla coscienza e le confermasse che li in mezzo avrebbe trovato chi cercava.

Improvvisamente si sentì sopraffatta e barcollò.

Di nuovo strinse l’elsa della spada quando si sentì afferrata per un braccio e trascinata verso il muro su cui insisteva il rosone sud della cattedrale.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e per un istante il respiro parve scomparire mescolato all’odore insistente e soffocante dell’incenso.

Si sentì quasi sollevata ed istintivamente si divincolò per sottrarsi a quella presa.

Aprì gli occhi e dopo qualche istante si trovò puntati addosso quelli poco familiari del Colonnello Stevenov che la scrutava.

Lo sguardo dell’uomo impassibile si scontrò con quello piuttosto disorientato di Oscar.

Lei con un leggero strattone si sottrasse alla presa dell’altro e si appoggiò alla parete, per non cadere di nuovo.

“Comandante De Jaryaies?”.

“Colonnello…la funzione…la funzione è terminata?”.

_* Iscrizione sulla porta laterale sinistra di Notre – Dame de Paris:_

_“Io sono il diavolo. Se farai un patto con me diventerai il più abile dei fabbri e potrai aprire tutte le porte che vorrai...” (libera traduzione)._


	7. Les Roses Blanches

**_Les Roses Blanches_ **

L’aria calda ed irrespirabile…

L’odore acre dell’incenso confuso a profumi indistinguibili e pesanti, emanati dalla moltitudine di nuovo in movimento…

Ombre scure che si susseguivano, permeate di sentori mescolati ed espansi e poi dissolti a colpire di nuovo e a togliere il respiro...

Oscar prese aria, la chiese, con tutta se stessa, nonostante tutto, nonostante l’aria così pesante e cupa.

Respirò per riprendere lucidità e per convincersi che in realtà non era accaduto proprio nulla e che forse era stato il vento, insinuato nelle cavità delle pietre della cattedrale, a rivolgerle quelle strane e accorate domande, chiedendole di voltarsi e di ascoltarlo mentre lei si ostinava a restare lì, dentro la sua vita, dentro l’insulsa testardaggine a voler sempre controllare tutto.

“La funzione è terminata…” – rispose il Colonnello Stevenov.

Le parole le giunsero ovattate.

“Stavo uscendo ma vi ho visto e volevo parlarvi. Che cosa vi è accaduto?”.

Stevenov la osservava.

Era stato lui a condurla fuori dalla calca e ora se ne restava immobile mentre lei faticava a stare in piedi.

“State sanguinando…” – mormorò piano Stevenov.

“Cosa?”.

Oscar si toccò la fronte ma la mano era pulita.

“Qui…”.

Il russo allungò le dita verso il collo e lei percepì il bruciore del tocco, istantaneo e repentino, ritraendosi e portando la mano nello stesso punto.

Anche l’uomo si ritrasse.

“Scusate…non volevo essere inopportuno…” – si schernì chiudendo le dita a toccarsi le punte strisciandole appena l’una contro l’altra tanto che si tinsero impercettibilmente di rosso…

Tutte...

Oscar ebbe il tempo di osservare un altro gesto, la mano dell’uomo che scivolava verso il viso, gli occhi socchiusi nell’intento di annusare il sentore pungente e amaro del sangue.

Pareva che l’avesse assaggiato…

Lei si osservò la propria mano e vide le dita leggermente tinte di rosso.

Un graffio le correva a lato del collo.

Lo sguardo stupito.

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto e dove…

Il vento insinuato tra i capelli e quel mormorio pacato e languido che aveva accompagnato il lento ondeggiare di Emmanuel…

Adesso suoni netti e secchi e ritmati irrompevano nell’aria e nella cattedrale.

Le mura possenti accoglievano i rintocchi al termine della funzione…

Forse allora era per questo che la campana aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare…

Erano necessario parecchio tempo e forza perché essa potesse mettersi in movimento e produrre il suo suono.

Stevenov tirò fuori un fazzoletto ripiegato e pulito e lo porse ad Oscar.

Lei esitò un istante ma poi l’accettò e se lo portò al collo ed osservando quel piccolo lembo di stoffa bianco scorse una linea rossa, evidente.

Il respiro si fece più veloce ma lei tentò di mantenere la calma.

“Posso fare qualcosa per voi?”.

“No!” – replicò lei.

La mente annebbiata e persa e i muscoli alla ricerca di un nuovo equilibrio…

“Scusate…se volete vi accompagno fuori”.

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Non è niente…”.

L’altro non si scompose, dimostrando un assoluto controllo delle emozioni.

“Allora vi lascio”.

Oscar riprese a respirare piano.

“Questo è vostro…” – disse porgendo incerta il fazzoletto al colonnello – “Ma…preferirei restituirvelo quando sarà pulito”.

“Oh…non fa niente…potete tenerlo…”.

L’uomo si era rimesso i guanti e adesso se ne stava rigido e serio a studiare colei che aveva di fronte, seppure un’impercettibile benevolenza gli scorreva nello sguardo, quasi che lui ne sapesse qualcosa di ciò che era accaduto.

“Allora grazie” – rispose mestamente lei – “Ma voi volevate parlarmi…”.

“Si. Ma non so…”.

“Dite…pure…”.

“Ebbene, questa sera si terrà un ricevimento presso la residenza del Duca Guideroi de La Livrer…alloggio presso il duca ma non conosco molte persone a Parigi. Così mi chiedevo se avreste accettato di parteciparvi con me…sarebbe una buona occasione per qualche salutare discussione sui metodi di polizia…”.

Oscar rimase in silenzio. L’invito non l’allettava.

L’altro proseguì schernendosi: “Mi rendo conto che trattare certe questioni ad un ricevimento… sapete dove si trova la casa del duca?”.

“Certo…” – rispose Oscar limitandosi a rispondere all’ultima domanda.

Stevenov si avvicinò di nuovo, i movimenti sapientemente capaci d’incombere ed occupare e ridurre la distanza che separava i corpi, solo nel momento opportuno, come a carpire un consenso che altrimenti non sarebbe stato strappato.

“Se non sarà di troppo disturbo…”.

“No” – replicò lei seppur poco convinta – “Va bene…ci vedremo questa sera allora…”.

“Vi ringrazio. E se permettete credo sia il caso di uscire di qui. Questa cattedrale non ha nulla da invidiare a quelle della mia Saint Petersburg ma l’aria è decisamente irrespirabile…”.

Oscar ebbe a mala pena il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo quando vide arrivare verso di lei il Maggiore Girodel.

Anche lui l’aveva riconosciuta e adesso la stava osservando con aria preoccupata.

Lei non si scompose e tentando di recuperare le forze uscì fuori, all’aria, mentre l’oscurità calava sulla città.

“Ecco…” – borbottò Alain richiamando l’attenzione di André.

“Che c’è adesso?”.

Alain si era spostato.

Ormai la folla che occupava la piazzetta antistante Notre Dame si stava disperdendo e finalmente c’era il tempo di attardarsi ad osservare meglio gli ultimi gruppi di persone che lasciavano la cattedrale.

Alain scorse il comandante, il passo deciso e dietro di lei altri ufficiali tra cui quello che avevano già visto alla Conciergierie e un altro ancora.

Un’immagine tutto sommato ordinaria se non fosse stato che il loro comandante era una donna e che il suo migliore amico, André, provava qualcosa per quella donna…

Lei, al contrario, per parte sua, nemmeno pareva comprendere ed accogliere l’esistenza dell’altro.

“Guarda…” – disse Alain avvicinandosi ad André.

E consapevole della difficoltà dell’altro ad eseguire la richiesta, Alain pensò di incalzare il discorso e procedere lui stesso alla descrizione di ciò che stava accadendo.

“E se non ci riesci posso dirtelo io!” - proseguì in tono insolitamente cinico tanto da sorprendere André - “Il nostro comandante se ne sta andando. Assieme a lei ci sono quel tizio della Guardia Reale, quello che si è presentato ieri sera alla Conciergerie, e un altro ufficiale…”.

André non si scompose ma i muscoli, già provati dalla lunga giornata, s’irrigidirono istintivamente, contratti da un moto d’inquietudine che corse nella mente.

“E allora?” – biascicò in tono amareggiato.

“E allora c’è che tu stai sprecando il tuo tempo, la tua vita. Quella donna ha già la sua di vita e non credo che la cambierebbe per…”.

Alain si trattenne, trafitto dallo sguardo insolitamente scuro che corse sul volto di André.

Evidentemente aveva colto nel segno ed al tempo stesso acuito il dolore di una innominabile e sconosciuta ferita…

“Che t’importa della sua vita?” – gli rispose l’altro faticando a replicare – “Non sono affari che ti riguardano…”.

“Intendevo dire che tu…la tua vita dannazione…che ci trovi di così attraente da sprecarla dietro a quella?” – puntualizzò Alain piccato.

“Nemmeno la mia di vita ti deve interessare! O come la voglio vivere!”.

La descrizione di Alain aveva davvero piegato la residua pazienza di André.

Il sangue disperso al mattino, trafitto suo malgrado dalle parole di Lasalle, non aveva fatto in tempo a rifluire che già era stato nuovamente scosso, come non gli fosse concessa tregua, come se André dovesse metterselo in testa, una volta per tutte, che non c’era scampo per lui, che non ci sarebbe mai stata speranza, nemmeno quella che Oscar continuasse a condurre la vita di sempre.

Sarebbe stata sua, solo se non fosse stata di nessun altro.

Sua…

Dannazione che ragionamento idiota…

Eppure…

“Ma la tua non è vita maledizione!” – saltò su Alain insolitamente irritato, perché forse quello che al soldato figlio del popolo non andava giù in tutta quella storia dai contorni foschi e viscosi, era che un uomo, altrettanto figlio del popolo, uno come lui, si facesse guidare nell’istinto e nei sentimenti dall’assurda devozione verso una donna, nobile, che pareva avere altri intenti, altre mire e che nemmeno lo vedeva quell’uomo che sprecava la sua vita in quel modo…

“Non ho dubbi che quella sia un ottimo comandante” – proseguì Alain – “E’ una donna da ammirare…anche se ancora non ho capito perché diavolo sia finita a comandare un branco di poveracci come i Soldati della Guardia…”.

“Alain, smettila…ti ho già detto che questo non ti riguarda…”.

Alain decise di cambiare repentinamente strategia e calcare la mano, apposta, un’altra volta, l’ennesima…

“Potrebbe essere quello il tizio di cui parlava Lasalle…” – insinuò borbottando le parole.

Esse percorsero André come una frustata.

Strinse i pugni e prese a camminare più in fretta verso l’hotel dove erano alloggiati.

_Forse allora era proprio Girodel quello di cui parlava Lasalle…_

_Oscar lo avrebbe fatto salire fin lassù?_

_Un’assurdità!_

Eppure…

_Non era da sola questa notte il nostro comandante…_

Le parole di Lasalle…

_Corre voce che Madamigella Oscar si sposerà molto presto…_

_Il Tenente Girodel ha chiesto la sua mano al Generale Jarjayes…_

Le rivelazioni di nanny…

_Che diavolo volevi dire Gerard?_

_Che diavolo sta accadendo?_

“Io non so cosa ci sia tra te e quella donna…” – proseguì Alain alzando gli occhi al cielo scuro – “Amicizia, affetto…siete cresciuti insieme e questo può giustificare il tuo…dannazione…il tuo attaccamento a lei…ma lei…diavolo _quella_ sembra proprio andare dritta per la sua strada… non le importa nulla di quello che fai o con chi vai…te lo ricordi vero che diavolo ha risposto quando le chiesi cosa pensava del fatto che tu avresti potuto sposare Diane…”.

“Lei è libera di vivere la sua vita come meglio crede…” – rispose André in maniera tagliente – “Non mi deve nulla e se tu pensi che il semplice fatto che io provi dell’affetto per lei obblighi _lei_ a ricambiarmi in qualche modo ti sbagli di grosso. Alain, le cose non sono sempre così semplici…”.

“Lo so eppure mi ribolle il sangue vedere che tu sprechi la tua vita dietro quella!”.

André non rispose.

L’aveva già sentito quel discorso. Tante volte.

Lui stesso se l’era ripetuto, tante volte, fino alla nausea, fino a star male.

Chiedendosi se Alain in fondo non avesse ragione.

Chiedendosi se veramente avrebbe avuto il coraggio di trascorrere la sua vita dietro una specie di miraggio accecante e terribile.

Aveva provato a sfiorare il sole…

Aveva provato a volare fino lassù, superbo ed arrogante, e alla fine quel sole l’aveva accecato e si era fatto beffe del suo sentimento troppo debole…

E le sue misere ali di cera s’erano sciolte ricacciandolo giù nell’Inferno da cui aveva tentato di uscire…

Aveva perso, aveva perso lei…

Oscar aveva la sua vita e in essa non c’era più posto per lui.

Forse Alain aveva davvero ragione.

Stava mentendo a se stesso pensando che quella vita gli sarebbe bastata.

Perché ci sarebbe voluto tanto più coraggio a scardinare quel destino piuttosto che assecondarlo.

E questo pensiero iniziò a torturare la coscienza, a rodere l’intelletto, a gonfiare il respiro, a rallentare il sangue…

André forzò se stesso a cambiare discorso…

Doveva farlo oppure sarebbe davvero impazzito…

“Perché eri così arrabbiato questa mattina?” - chiese a denti stretti, la gola chiusa e le dita serrate sulla baionetta – “Non avevi detto che avresti approfittato della nuova sistemazione per andare a divertirti?”.

Alain non raccolse la provocazione ma stintivamente ed inspiegabilmente decise fosse arrivato il momento di mettere da parte tutti i propri stupidi scrupoli sul senso dell’amicizia e sul rispetto dei sentimenti e su chissà quale altra melensa idiozia, per passare alle maniere forti e mettere alle strette quello che, alla fine dei ragionamenti, ormai considerava un amico, uno dei suoi migliori amici…

Più il tempo passava e più André pareva scivolare inesorabilmente in un baratro senza fondo.

Dove peraltro pareva starci bene, quasi che provare ad uscirne avrebbe rappresentato per lui una sfida troppo grande, impensabile, ed oltretutto pericolosa, perché, in fondo, crogiolarsi nell’inerzia dell’immobilità e dell’impossibilità di compiere un passo, perché ci si crede incapaci di farlo, di certo appare molto più rassicurante che gettarsi quel passato alle spalle e provare a ritagliarsi un’esistenza migliore.

Che quella donna si tenesse la sua carriera, i suoi titoli nobiliari, le sue regole rigide sul rango, la sua freddezza…

Loro erano gente del popolo…

Forse sarebbe bastato “costringere” André a prendere la vita con maggiore disinvoltura e a divertirsi e a lasciar perdere qualunque filo, evidentemente malato e malsano, lo legasse a loro comandante…

“Questa sera verrai con noi…” – esordì Alain che non aveva voglia di tornare alla triste serata precedente, cogliendo al balzo la sponda dell’improvvisa virata – “Tanto per distrarti…e poi devo festeggiare…dobbiamo festeggiare!”.

“Cosa?” – chiese André sorpreso.

“Ma sì, è per Diane. Non te la l’avevo detto ma la mia sorellina ho trovato un lavoro già da qualche giorno…così forse adesso riusciremo a cavarcela meglio e a comprare le medicine per nostra madre…”.

“Diane…” – mormorò André – “Come sta?”.

“Bene…sta bene”.

Silenziosa la dolce essenza della nostalgia s’insinuò nei pensieri e André tornò al giorno in cui Alain lo aveva portato nella sua casa a Parigi e gli aveva presentato la madre e la sorella.

Diane era una giovane dolce dal carattere docile ma deciso ed era il vero ed unico punto debole di Alain. Anzi lei era tutto per Alain.

André si sentì profondamente sereno al ricordo dell’atmosfera povera ma familiare che lo aveva accolto quando si era recato a conoscere la sorella e la madre di Alain.

“Sono contento…va bene allora…verrò a festeggiare in onore di Diane!”.

“Finalmente!” – esclamò Alain – “Vedrai il posto dove andremo ti piacerà e forse…se tu avessi voglia di divertirti non avresti che l’imbarazzo della scelta…”.

“Alain finiscila” – l’apostrofò André mandandolo a quel paese con un gesto risoluto.

“La finisco, la finisco!!” – rise l’altro, infilandosi nell’ennesima stradina fangosa e sporca che inghiottì il drappello di soldati, mentre sull’uscio delle case iniziavano ad occhieggiare le prime lanterne a rischiarare a fatica il selciato e le misere pareti delle case.

Parigi si animava di un cuore distinto e nuovo che fin dalle prime ore della sera prendeva a pulsare, sorprendentemente avvolto da una coltre di oscuro ed istintivo desiderio, sapientemente protetto dai rumori ovattati della notte, accogliendo inviti d’incontri amorosi e di sesso e di orgasmi rubati ai talami coniugali o ai portafogli avvizziti dalla miseria…

Incontri che scaldavano e consentivano di sperare ed illudersi che almeno nel calore dei corpi si sarebbe trovato conforto alla cupa disperazione del giorno.

**_***_ **

L’insegna in legno della locanda ondeggiava cigolando al vento leggero della sera.

Malamente illuminate da una lanterna appesa al muro alcune rose bianche dipinte e sbiadite si rivelavano agli occhi di chi sollevava lo sguardo nell’intento di comprendere se fosse proprio quello il posto cercato.

Rive Gauche e poi Rue des Rats, tra misere case di popolani, mescolate a locande e osterie affacciate al pendio che degradava verso la Senna, che di quella stagione aveva già conquistato le sponde fangose e fradice di pioggia per arrivare a lambire le straducole che s’inoltravano scure nelle viscere della città…

Di certo quelli che arrivavano fino lì dovevano avere ben chiaro chi e cosa cercavano…

_Les roses blanches…_

Un nome esemplare per una locanda anonima e poco appariscente, i muri scrostati e le persiane perennemente chiuse sul mondo che non doveva rivelarsi a chi passava per strada ma solo a chi decideva di avventurarsi nell’ampio salone che si apriva in tutta la sua calda e liquida accoglienza, dopo aver oltrepassato uno striminzito atrio spoglio e grigio.

_Les roses blanches…_

Entrando, si veniva investiti da un’ondata di fumo e fuliggine impercettibili seppure impressi e penetrati nei muri, fino alle travi di legno nero del soffitto…

Tutto mescolato al sentore di vino…

Mentre le pietanze bollivano incessantemente dentro l’enorme paiolo appeso al camino, in fondo alla sala, ed il braciere altrettanto imponente poco più sulla destra rigurgitava lingue rossastre e bollenti, sfrigolanti al colare grasso dei tranci di carne messi ad imbrunire velocemente, accarezzati di tanto in tanto da un mazzetto aromatico di erbe intinte nel lardo.

All’apparenza una bettola assolutamente ordinaria, dove i clienti si ritrovavano a bere, chiacchierare, giocare a carte, inveire contro la nobiltà, lamentarsi delle misere condizioni in cui scivolava la Francia e con essa la città di Parigi e quindi a commentare i fatti del giorno, da quelli eclatanti come l’arrivo dei principi russi in città fino a vicende private e riservate che animavano le esistenze della povera gente…

Laure era intenta a servire un gruppo piuttosto rumoroso di avventori quando si voltò ed il volto s’illuminò incontrando lo sguardo attento di Alain.

Rovesciò qualche goccia di vino, appoggiando in fretta i bicchieri sul tavolo, tanto che i quattro clienti si agitarono guardandola di sbieco, mentre la ragazza chiedeva scusa, faceva un inchino un po’ goffo e si voltava velocemente per correre da Alain.

“Sei venuto!” – strillò felice mentre stampava un bacio sulla guancia del soldato sotto lo sguardo severo di Madame Nuit che dal bancone osservava la scena poco edificante per le abitudini del locale che gestiva da anni.

Alle “sue” ragazze non era consentito essere così aperte con i clienti ma ormai Alain era una faccia nota e pure era noto il legame che univa il soldato alla giovane e anche se la tenutaria non appoggiava quel genere di conoscenze, quando il soldato aveva fatto la voce grossa per difendere il sentimento che si era fatto strada prepotente verso Laure, madame aveva pensato bene di non mettersi in mezzo, giusto per non avere troppe noie con la Guardia Metropolitana, concedendo a Laure di essere “solo” una cameriera e di non dare seguito ad altro genere di attenzioni verso i clienti della locanda.

Ma far arrivare quella giovane dalla sperduta campagna della Bretagna era stato un investimento non indifferente e madame aveva imposto una sorta di contropartita: spargere discretamente la voce sulle delizie di cui si poteva godere alle Roses Blanches, in modo che altri clienti sarebbero arrivati nel locale.

Gente che avrebbe pagato.

Gente che l’avrebbe arricchita, ricompensandola della “perdita” di Laure…

Dietro ad Alain spuntò Voltaire che non faceva altro che guardarsi intorno per trovare il posto adatto per sedersi e…

Alain se l’era portato dietro, così come Lasalle, oltre ad André, come aveva promesso a Laure.

E anche Romanov si era unito alla compagnia.

Alain si scostò e presentò Laure agli altri.

La giovane fece un inchino, abbassando la testa, e quando la rialzò gli occhi si accesero di una luce brillante e maliziosa incrociando lo sguardo di André.

“Finalmente…” – disse con un filo di voce – “Alain mi ha parlato tanto di voi…”.

“Spero bene…” – rispose André.

“Oh certo, mi ha detto che siete diventati amici…”.

André tornò con lo sguardo verso Alain che, invece lo distolse infastidito dal pensiero di aver trascinato l’amico in quel posto, oltretutto con la prospettiva d’essersi reso complice di madame “ruffiana”.

Si consolò tentando di sforzarsi d’immaginare che da tutta quella storia si sarebbe potuto tirar fuori qualcosa di buono, magari anche solo un poco di sano “divertimento” che non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno…

Nemmeno ad André.

Da qualche parte bisognava pur cominciare…

Il vociare assordante degli avventori sovrastava le voci dei sei e Laure indicò un tavolo, un poco distaccato dagli altri dove i soldati si misero a sedere.

In realtà Romanov e Voltaire non resistettero alla tentazione di abbandonare immediatamente il gruppo per andare a fare “conversazione” con alcune cameriere intente a servire la zuppa fumante ma dal colore poco invitante che ribolliva sul camino.

Alain intuì che Laure era piuttosto nervosa.

La giovane continuava a guardare l’angolo da dove Madame Nuit, la grassa megera dall’aspetto sfatto ma dall’occhio severo e cinico, teneva sotto controllo la sala e sedava sul nascere, solo con lo sguardo tagliente, i gesti troppo esuberanti che qualche avventore più brillo degli altri tentava di permettersi nei confronti delle giovani che servivano ai tavoli.

Il suo era tutto sommato un locale semplice ma raffinato.

La donna non permetteva nè risse, nè che qualcuno si approfittasse delle sue ragazze.

Tanto più senza pagare per i servizi pretesi.

Nel via vai caotico e gioioso che scorreva tra gli avventori indaffarati tra odori delle pietanze servite a ripetizione e vino che scorreva abbondante ad annebbiare i sensi e svuotare i portafogli dei clienti, tutto pareva sorprendentemente ordinato e lieve…

Persino quella sorta d’incontro combinato, maturato nella mente di tutti quelli che si erano risolti ad organizzarlo, per fini tanto differenti quanto discutibili, pareva facesse davvero parte dell’ordinario rituale offerto a coloro che dovevano godersi la serata ma che non avevano ancora ben chiaro come…

Anzi, che, in realtà, parevano non godersela affatto, quella serata.

Perché André, seppure inizialmente spinto dal desiderio di lasciarsi alle spalle l’assurdo dilemma che dal mattino gli aveva chiuso il cuore e la gola, colmando di rabbia i sensi, quasi più a causa della propria incapacità di lasciarsi alle spalle quei dubbi che non di tentare in qualche modo di colmarli affannandosi a recuperare risposte poco plausibili, se ne stava silenzioso con l’ennesimo bicchiere di vino stretto tra le mani.

Il liquido si sarebbe quasi messo a bollire se ad un certo punto lui non l’avesse tracannato tutto d’un fiato.

Il vetro risuonò seccamente appoggiato con forza sul tavolo.

La mano si allungò verso la bottiglia.

E Alain che aveva già assistito a scene simili velocemente si avventò sul vetro togliendolo letteralmente dalla mano di André.

“Vacci piano!” – gl’intimò in tono severo.

“Che vuoi…” – replicò André la voce un poco impastata, e la rabbia a mala pena acquietata dall’alcool – “Non mi hai forse detto tu di spassarmela!? Allora lasciami fare! Sono abituato così…”.

“Beh che tu conosca pochi sistemi per…sì insomma…questo l’ho capito anch’io. Allora forse potresti seguire il mio consiglio e provare in un’altra maniera…” – borbottò Alain versandosi nel bicchiere quello che restava del contenuto della bottiglia.

“Lasciami in pace…te l’ho detto…” – biascicò André – “Non sono affari tuoi di come voglio divertirmi…”.

Alain gli diede una specie di manata sulla spalla.

Anche lui era effettivamente brillo ed ebbe solo il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo trovandosi accanto Laure che lo osservava.

Vicino alla giovane c’era un’altra ragazza…

Helena suppose Alain.

Laure non parlò facendo un cenno ad Alain che seppure a fatica e barcollando un poco si alzò.

“E’ lei?” – bisbigliò all’orecchio di Laure.

“Si le ho parlato di André. Le ho detto che è una brava persona e che non dovrà temere nulla da lui. E’ un po’ spaventata ma madame ha detto che se non si darà da fare la butterà in mezzo ad una strada…”.

“Razza di strega! Se potessi andrei lì e la caccerei io a pedate in mezzo alla strada quella dannata ruffiana!” – blaterò Alain lanciando uno sguardo torvo alla padrona della bettola.

“Alain…basta adesso…madame è contenta che tu abbia portato i tuoi amici. E quando ho parlato ad Helena di André è stata lei stessa a dirmi che le avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo…quindi…che male c’è?”.

Alain emise una specie di grugnito di disapprovazione.

_No…_

Tutto era male in quella serata!

I suoi compari che gridavano canzoni oscene tenendo ben ferme sulle ginocchia un paio di cameriere grassocce che rimpinguavano in continuazione i loro bicchieri…

La pioggia che aveva ripreso a scendere, fuori e avrebbe reso di nuovo le strade un pantano fetido…

Il nuovo lavoro di Diane…

La sua sorellina si sarebbe ritrovata sola in una casa nuova e Alain non avrebbe nemmeno potuto aiutarla o proteggerla…

E poi c’era André che si reggeva a mala pena in piedi…

Abbastanza ubriaco da non opporsi alle braccia di Alain che lo sollevavano e con l’aiuto di Laure lo trascinavano a fatica in una stanzetta più tranquilla dell locanda.

Uno spettacolo decisamente poco edificante per le maniere e l’educazione di André.

Ma di alternative alla rabbia che l’amico aveva tentato di annegare nel vino ce n’erano ben poche…

O una bella scazzottata…

Oppure…

Uscendo Alain diede una scorsa alla giovane Helena che a mani giunte, quasi tremando, se ne stava in un angolo della stanza.

Gli parve quasi di vedere davanti a sé un agnello sacrificale, anche se gli venne il dubbio se in realtà quella definizione si sarebbe potuta adattare più ad Andrè visto che quello adesso se ne stava seduto sul letto incapace di reggersi in piedi, lo sguardo basso e spento e l’eloquio non proprio spedito.

Alain imboccò rapido le scale che conducevano alla soffitta.

Nelle mani l’ansia di scivolare sulla pelle di Laure…

Nei muscoli l’istinto di perdersi dentro di lei e dimenticarsi di tutto, almeno per il resto della serata.

Nella testa le ultime parole di André…

“Dove vai adesso?” – gli aveva chiesto sbiascicando le sillabe.

E Alain aveva solo fatto un cenno con la mano augurandogli di passare una bella serata.

Poi per incoraggiare la giovane Helena le si era avvicinato…

“E’ una brava persona…davvero…” – l’aveva rassicurata ammiccando un sorriso bonario, tanto che l’altra aveva quasi ripreso a respirare - “Trattatelo bene!”.

Estremo tentativo di rendere Helena complice e non vittima di quella specie di congiura, come a confortarla del fatto che sarebbe stata lei a gestire il gioco delle parti e non avrebbe avuto nulla da temere da parte di quell’uomo che continuava a restarsene a testa bassa seduto sul letto e pareva sprofondato in chissà quale mondo infernale.

“Non mancherò monsieur!” – aveva risposto la giovane con un piccolo inchino.

“Che il diavolo ti porti all’Inferno!” – aveva esclamato André rivolto ad Alain, sentendo la porta chiudersi e sollevando lo sguardo verso la giovane ferma vicino alla parete.

Era ubriaco André ma non così tanto da non accorgersi di quanto stava accadendo.

E poi l’eloquio impastato e poco rassicurante pareva spaventare la giovane che se ne stava immobile.

“Come ti chiami?” – chiese allora tentando di addomesticare il tono della voce.

“Helena monsieur…”.

André tirò un sospiro.

“Io sono…”.

“André, monsieur…si…lo so…Mademoiselle Laure mi ha parlato di voi. Mi ha detto che siete una brava persona ma io…io in realtà non ho mai avuto a che fare con nessuno…

“Cristo Santo…sei…sei…”.

“Oui monsieur…” – continuò l’altra con voce debole ma sincera – “Mademoiselle Laure ha detto che sarete buono con me e così io finalmente potrò lavorare in questo posto…”.

André sentì salire la nausea alla gola.

Dannazione alla volta che s’era lasciato convincere da Alain…

Finiva sempre come se si fosse imbarcato su una nave che sarebbe colata a picco senza dubbio alcuno trascinandolo giù in un abisso…

Come se già lui non ci vivesse in un abisso.

“Io non posso…aiutarti…mi dispiace…” – si schernì in tono basso.

“Ma monsieur…Mademoiselle Laure mi ha detto che io devo…insomma io devo stare con voi e compacervi e se sarete soddisfatto Madame Nuit mi lascerà restare quì…”.

“Io non sono la persona adatta!” – insistette André che stava iniziando a spazientirsi.

Quella situazione era disgustosa.

Forse non per la maggior parte degli uomini ma per lui lo era.

Lo era comunque…

Anche a prescindere dal fatto che lui amava un’altra persona e che l’avrebbe sempre amata e che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfiorare nessun’altra donna che non avesse la sua pelle i suoi capelli il suo viso la sua voce…

La sua voce…

Dannazione…

Un miscuglio di nostalgia e rabbia e disperazione salì davvero questa volta dallo stomaco annebbiando la mente.

André strinse i pugni.

La sua voce…

La sua voce rimbombava nella testa.

Le sue parole lo trafiggevano di continuo.

_Sei libero…_

“Io sono libero…” – si disse tra sé mormorando.

In uno scatto di rabbia imprecò stringendo ancora di più i pugni, le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

“Io sono libero!” – gridò più forte quasi lei fosse lì e lo stesse guardando e lui lo chiedesse proprio a lei se era questo che voleva e se era questo che lei intendeva quando gli aveva detto che poteva ritenersi libero - “E’ questa la libertà che mi hai dato?”.

_Sei libero…_

André allungò il braccio in un moto istintivo di rabbia, la mano aperta verso la giovane, segno che lei poteva venirgli accanto e poteva sedersi vicino a lui…

Quella giovane era la sua libertà.

Labbra rosse e molto probabilmente candide…

Quella era la sua libertà, tutta quella che lui poteva avere…

Per quella libertà non avrebbe dovuto né lottare, né faticare…

Solo sborsare qualche moneta, forse più del dovuto dal momento che le vergini erano merce, la più ambita dei bordelli, e con loro si poteva esser certi di cogliere davvero un grido mai uscito dalle labbra, anche se di dolore e non certo di piacere…

Niente di più semplice per un uomo.

Tanto più che quella giovane, inesperta e tremante, lo avrebbe anche ringraziato, visto che nemmeno lui era poi tanto esperto e semmai fosse riuscito ad arrivare fino in fondo neanche sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Sicuramente tra tutte e due non avrebbero combinato un granchè!

Ad André venne quasi da ridere, se non che un nodo gli chiuse la gola ed il calore, impercettibile, si animò nello stomaco, al tocco leggero e silenzioso della dita dell’altra.

Forse in quel modo André sarebbe riuscito ad assaporare l’istante di sospensione che invade la carne e disfa i muscoli…

Quando non ha alcuna importanza quale volto ti sta guardando o quali mani ti stanno accarezzando…

L’importante è perdersi…

E prendersi quella libertà di cui lui non sapeva che farsene.

Quante volte ci aveva pensato…

Quante volte aveva osservato il volto di giovani cameriere, a casa Jarjayes oppure nelle bettole che aveva preso a frequentare con Alain.

Si sbagliava Alain se pensava che certe idee non gli avessero mai sfiorato la mente.

Una bella scopata, come l’aveva definita l’amico…

Che ci sarebbe voluto?

Nulla di che, anzi probabilmente i nervi si sarebbero calmati e la vita avrebbe continuato a scorrere dannatamente uguale a se stessa…

Ma c’era…

C’era dell’altro…

Che ne sapeva Alain di quel pensiero fisso costante implacabile che tornava sempre, impetuoso, a scacciare gli altri, quelli in cui André scivolava quando sentiva di annegare nell’impotenza e soffocare nel vuoto, perché non avrebbe avuto scampo da se stesso e da lei!?

Il viso di lei…

Non era libero da quel volto e non lo sarebbe stato mai…

E una bella scopata non avrebbe risolto nulla…

André non era libero e non era libertà quella che gli appariva allo sguardo un poco annebbiato, chiusa in quella stanza, raccolta nelle mani della giovane donna che, dopo aver aperto i bottoni dell’uniforme ed infilato seppur incerta la mano sotto di essa, percependo il ruvido della camicia, aveva appoggiato delicatamente le labbra sulla guancia ed un calore tenue ed umido aveva preso a scorrere sulla pelle…

André rimase con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé mentre ascoltava la giovane muoversi goffamente su di sé, verso sé…

Il respiro si fece più lento, quasi imbrigliato e trattenuto…

Helena appoggiò anche l’altra mano sui fianchi dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, immobile, quasi fosse divenuto una statua di sale.

Non comprendeva…

Non riusciva a suscitare nessuna reazione in lui e lo sguardo si abbassò e una lacrima calda corse lungo la guancia.

André le afferrò la mano allora e la strinse.

“Non piangere…non è colpa tua…” – rispose accogliendo quelle lacrime.

“Monsieur…mi dispiace…non sono capace di fare nulla…”.

André non riuscì a non pensare ad Oscar.

_E’ questa la libertà che mi hai concesso?_ – si chiese tra sé e sé.

“Nemmeno io…” – mormorò lui piano – “Nemmeno io sono stato capace di fare nulla…”.

Il pensiero di lei nella testa e la sua voce nelle orecchie ed il suo respiro sotto di sé, schiacciato dal peso della rabbia e della disperazione.

Schiacciato dal proprio corpo su di lei.

“Non sono neppure stato capace di dirti che ti amavo senza ferirti…senza suscitare dentro di te solo paura…paura di ciò che sono…” – continuò André.

Neppure lui comprese dove trovò la forza di cedere a se stesso e…

D’instinto André si accostò ad Helena.

Colse le labbra in un moto di rabbia, lasciando le mani della giovane ed afferrando la testa per trattenerla, averla…

Per dimenticare e per…

Nelle mani i riccioli castani e ribelli di Helena e nella mente il corpo di un’altra donna, spietata, e poi il suo sorriso, lontano, e poi il suo sguardo, disperso nelle ore del tramonto.

E i suoi polsi stretti nelle mani, afferrati e trascinati via…

D’istinto André si spinse ancora di più su Helena chiudendola in una abbraccio e affondando la bocca nella bocca e scompigliando i capelli, tentando di aprire i lacci del busto, per godere di lei, per averla e per dimenticare e per…

Affondare contro di sé il corpo di una giovane sconosciuta…

E nella mente i capelli chiari di un’altra donna, conosciuta e lontana, ad incorniciare e rammentargli il suo viso magro, la pelle bianca, la bocca rossa e piena, l’azzurro intenso e cupo del mare calmo…

“Monsieur…” – mormorò Helena un po’ impaurita da quella specie d’assalto improvviso.

E ancora André non comprese dove trovò il coraggio di parlare.

“Non avere paura…” – disse piano continuando a baciare Helena, insinuando la lingua nella bocca di lei, mordendo piano le labbra, correndo con le mani a raggiungere le spalle della giovane, allontanando le spalline del vestito.

Le dita si mossero sulla pelle morbida e calda suscitando l’istintivo stupore della facilità con cui si poteva ottenere il consenso di una donna attraverso gesti immediati e secchi ed affatto ragionati o pensati…

Trovarsi tra le braccia di una sconosciuta amabile e pura, compiacente al punto da non imporre gesti di conquista…

E che tale sarebbe rimasta…

Sconosciuta…

Forse era questo che consentiva ai muscoli di sciogliersi…

Quella giovane non aveva conosciuto altri uomini, era fragile ed impaurita e forse come lui voleva solo perdersi nell’oblio di un contatto fugace e che non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto.

Il respiro si fece veloce, gremito da sussulti di deboli gemiti di stupore o piacere…

Poco importava ad André.

_Sei libero…_

Più le parole rimbombavano nella testa e più André si diceva che non avrebbe saputo che farsene di quella libertà.

Che gli appariva solamente come scheletrico baluardo contro la propria follia, esile àncora di una salvezza dei sensi ma non dell’anima…

Cresceva il desiderio…

Voleva avere, possedere, perdersi e disfare se stesso…

Senza dovere più nulla a nessuno, nemmeno a se stesso, nemmeno ad Oscar…

_Sei libero…_

Andrè si spinse su Helena che indietreggiò cadendo sul letto.

La giovane si strinse a lui, mentre ascoltava l’incedere impetuoso della mano dell’uomo farsi strada attraverso la stoffa dei vestiti fino a raggiungere la pelle e sfiorarla, mentre l’altra mano tratteneva avido un braccio…

Faticava a respirare...

S’impose di assecondare i movimenti dell’altro, ripetendoli come le avevano suggerito le compagne della bettola, come le aveva spiegato Laure…

La schiena s’irrigidì inarcandosi leggermente, combattendo contro la forzatura dei vestiti ancora avviluppati tra sé e il corpo dell’uomo, contro la paura che cresceva e disfava i pensieri e gli appigli, spazzati via dall’acuto istinto di compacere l’altro.

Le dita si spinsero a cercare la carne insinuandosi con la stessa sorprendente arroganza dell’amante, chiudendosi a lambirla, suscitando un moto di stupore, soffocato all’istante…

La mano di André corse a quella della giovane, l’afferrò, la chiuse a sua volta, quasi volesse fermarla…

Il dubbio di insistere e lasciarla fare, insegnandole ciò che lui aveva immaginato, tante volte, nella testa, e i pensieri avevano scaldato il sangue fino a che la solitudine l’aveva ricacciato nel suo Inferno…

Il respiro caldo e ritmato s’infranse contro il viso e la giovane si ritrasse di nuovo incerta…

Il corpo era chiuso di nuovo sotto l’altro che diveniva via via intensamente potente e diretto e pieno…

Quell’assalto le fece paura…

L’irruenza di André non trovava giustificazione nella descrizione che aveva ricevuto…

La giovane ebbe un tremito e puntò una mano contro il corpo dell’altro tentando di scostarlo da sé.

“Monsieur…un momento…” – balbettò tentando di riprendere aria…

“Non avere paura…” – ripetè André, quasi senza volontà se non quella di andare fino in fondo.

Le sue stesse parole, il suono della sua stessa voce solcarono gli spazi del tempo e della memoria…

_Non avere paura…_

D’improvviso André si rese conte che non stava parlando a quella giovane.

_Bene e adesso…e adesso cosa vorresti farmi André? Che cosa vuoi provare?_

_Che sto facendo?_

_Non avere paura…_

André si fermò scosso dal tremore dei muscoli irrigiditi al ricordo che ripiombava su di essi…

Un battito veloce risuonò più forte degli altri dentro il petto.

Ebbe paura…

Fu lui ad avere paura…

Perché non avrebbe avuto scampo e sarebbe impazzito.

Quella era la sola ed unica verità.

Quella era la sorte che avrebbe segnato la sua esistenza.

Il corpo di un’altra donna non avrebbe mai riempito i suoi sensi…

E lui sarebbe affondato in un oblio sfuggente e scuro forse ancora più di quello familiare e sicuro in cui costantemente trovava rifugio la sua anima…

In quell’oblio rifugiava i sensi…

“Monsieur…vi prego…” – singhiozzò la giovane portandosi le mani al viso.

André sciolse la stretta del polso ed appoggiò la testa sul petto di Helena, ascoltando il battito veloce del cuore, tentando di addomesticare il respiro, l’impeto che l’aveva preso, la carne che pulsava rovesciandogli addosso un’assurdo disgusto misto al desiderio di non fermarsi e di perdersi davvero…

Riprese per un istante i polsi della giovane.

Li strinse come a dirsi che lei era lì e che stava solo a lui perdersi e raggranellare un briciolo di piacere…

“Vi chiedo perdono…monsieur…ho avuto paura…ma se voi avrete un po’ di pazienza…” – piagnucolò Helena.

André lasciò i polsi, si rialzò un poco accostando le mani al viso, scostandole i capelli.

Le guance umide emanavano un calore intenso che riempì il palmo altrettanto caldo delle mani.

La fronte era sudata e lui l’accarezzò lentamente.

“Sono io che devo chiederti perdono…” – disse respirando piano – “Tu non meriti di essere trattata così, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Nessuno dovrebbe costringerti a fare questa vita se non la gradisci…”.

Helena quasi sussultò colta da un moto di terrore.

“No…no…un momento…” – l’interruppe l’altra cercando di sollevarsi.

Helena riuscì a guadagnare un poco di spazio e così a sua volta prese il viso di André tra le mani.

“Monsieur…non volevo essere scortese…io devo…devo farlo!” – insistette mentre le lacrime salivano di nuovo agli occhi.

“Mio Dio…no...” – mormorò piano André – “Io non posso…non posso farlo…tu non c’entri nulla…io non sarei dovuto venire…”.

Helena intuì che la serata si sarebbe conclusa in modo diverso da come stabilito e soprattuto da quanto le aveva ordinato Madame.

“Vi prego…vi prego… io…voi siete una brava persona…adesso l’ho capito. Io desidero stare con voi. Non voglio che nessun altro … non voglio nessuno tranne voi. Fatelo per me monsieur…fatelo per me!” – l’implorò Helena mentre André si era rialzato tentando di chiudere la camicia e rimettersi la giacca.

Pochi passi verso la porta per distogliere lo sguardo, per acquietare il respiro…

La giovane gli si parò davanti e velocemente si sciolse gli ultimi lacci del corsetto che avevano resistito al precedente assalto.

André tentò di fermarla ma lei, quasi con rabbia, scostò la mano, e di nuovo le lacrime scorsero sul viso, mentre imprecava per la goffaggine e l’incapacità di essere più accondiscendente e sicura di sé. Doveva arrivare fino in fondo ma quell’uomo non la stava certo aiutando.

Per assurdo ora era lei a cercare disperatamente di sedurre colui che invece voleva andarsene.

E l’abbandono dell’altro, l’aveva convinta che poteva fidarsi e che lui non l’avrebbe mai presa con la forza e forse lei sarebbe finalmente riuscita a concedersi a qualcuno per non aver più paura di farlo con tutti quelli che avrebbe incontrato dopo.

“Helena…ascolta…” – la fermò André che stava tentando di recuperare la sua lucidità – “Tu non c’entri…”.

“No…io devo…devo…”.

I vestiti scivolarono a terra e la giovane indietreggiò quel tanto che bastò per rendersi più visibile agli occhi del suo ospite.

Helena si coprì istintivamente il petto con le braccia, mentre i fianchi erano a mala pena nascosti sotto una gonna leggera.

Le prostitute non portavano biancheria.

A loro non serviva…

“No…” – mormorò André allungando il braccio per afferrarla – “Io non posso. Tu non c’entri nulla. Io non posso stare con te. Non posso farlo perché non è giusto per te. E non posso stare con te solo per soddisfare il desiderio della tua padrona di renderti una prostituta come tutte le altre…per me tutto questo è sbagliato!”.

Era dannatamente difficile per André spiegare ciò che aveva visto e sentito dentro, nelle viscere che si animavano a rammentargli il disprezzo verso se stesso…

Era dannatamente complicato per André spiegare ciò che aveva ascoltato nella testa…

Una voce che rimbombava da anni e che ogni giorno della sua vita aveva colmato i sensi, cullato i pensieri, sferzato la carne, distrutto l’orgoglio…

“Per me non lo è!” – rispose sprezzante Helena, talmente esasperata che pareva stesse perdendo il lume della ragione.

Era impossibile per André dimenticare, anche se i fumi dell’alcool, che adesso stava scemando dai muscoli, lo ricondussero in balia dell’oblio conosciuto e dannato che annienta e distrugge l’istinto, spesso cercato nelle lunghe serate trascorse da solo in qualche bettola di Parigi, in cui scivolava prima di ritrovare a fatica, alle prime luci dell’alba, la strada per la caserma.

Per scontrarsi di nuovo con il pensiero fisso e dannato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare.

André afferrò la giovane per il braccio.

Dentro di sé combatteva e sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta.

Andare avanti con la sua vita e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle…

Non adesso, non così…

Nemmeno Helena aveva scelto quella vita e quell’incontro…

Nessuna consolazione ne sarebbe derivata, a nessuno dei due…

I risvolti pratici, i sensi appagati, le membra acquietate si sarebbero dissolte ai rintocchi di Notre Dame ed altri fantasmi, altre ombre, avrebbero oscurato ed annientato quei pochi istanti…

D’istinto la tirò di nuovo verso di sé e d’istinto l’abbracciò…

“Una rosa…” – le mormorò piano.

“Cosa?”.

“Ascolta…sei bella…”.

“Ecco lo dite anche voi!” – lo rimproverò Helena.

“Lo dico…ma credimi questo non basta per…almeno non basta a me…”.

L’altra si divincolò.

Non comprendeva…

Non era così che le avevano spiegato come funzionassero certi sottili relazioni…

“Madame dice che tutti gli uomini alla fine hanno voglia di stare con noi…con ragazze come noi. Nessuno ci rifiuterebbe…è solo questione di tempo…”.

“La tua madame forse non conosce tutti gli uomini. Per quel che mi riguarda io non credo che mi basterebbe stare con una donna nel modo che intende la tua padrona…”.

“Non vi piaccio forse?”.

“Non nel senso che intendi tu. Sei bella te l’ho detto. Ma la bellezza non basta…e la bravura non basta…nemmeno quella di cui tu vorresti impadronirti concedendoti a me. Lo so che non ci vedi nulla di male. Per me non è così. Non pretendo che tu lo capisca. Nemmeno io lo capisco…credimi…nemmeno io…”.

André si staccò dalla giovane, quasi spingendola via…

“Nemmeno io lo capisco…” - mormorò tra sé, come in preda alla disperazione e poi di nuovo facendosi contro l’altra, più forte, la voce spezzata - “Penso che dovresti lasciare questo posto! Non fà per te…dovresti trovarti un altro lavoro…credo che tu possa fare altro…”.

La giovane abbassò lo sguardo.

André continuò.

Le braccia scivolarono giù.

Pareva quasi non parlasse più con l’altra.

“E io sono troppo ubriaco…non posso. Te l’ho detto…”.

“Madame non me la perdonerà!” – mormorò l’altra – “Ma se voi volete questo allora…”.

Helena si fece da parte e André, barcollando, si avviò verso la porta.

“Monsieur…io non posso lasciare questo posto. Non ho più nessuno al mondo e…se non sarà con voi…” – mormorò Helena con tono accusatorio, quasi a voler rimproverare il suo ospite di essere stato così dannatamente onesto con lei.

André sospirò.

Questo era troppo anche per lui.

Aprì la porta e a passo veloce ma incerto scese le scale e si ritrovò vicino al tavolo della sala.

Solo Gerard era rimasto al suo posto.

Il viso basso e lo sguardo un po’ spento, il giovane soldato si meravigliò di veder comparire André dopo aver compreso quanto che sarebbe dovuto accadere.

Si alzò appena in tempo per afferrarlo per un braccio ed evitare che l’altro cadesse a terra dopo aver mancato la spalliera della sedia in cui aveva tentato di sedersi.

“Grazie…” – borbottò André.

“Va…va…tutto bene?” – balbettò Gerard.

“No!” – rispose André con insolita decisione – “No…”.

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, mentre le mani passavano velocemente tra i capelli, in un gesto di rabbia.

Quasi a scacciare dalla mente chissà quali pensieri.

“André…che…che è successo?”.

“Niente! Non è successo niente e non succederà mai niente!”.

Annegare la propria disperazione nell’alcool e nella vita di una prostituta non avrebbe alleviato la sua disperazione.

Che senso avrebbe avuto distruggere anche l’esistenza di quella giovane solo per questo?

La voce impastata e quasi tremante…

Cosa volesse dire André, Gerard proprio non lo capiva, né avrebbe potuto intuirlo neppure con la più fervida immaginazione, anche se l’aspetto dell’altro e le parole biascicate e dolenti e secche lasciavano trasparire una disperazione crescente, imbrigliata a fatica dentro un carattere riservato e poco propenso a rivelarsi a chiunque, amici o perfetti sconosciuti che fossero.

“Ma a cosa ti riferisci?” – chiese Gerard incerto.

André non rispose.

Una smorfia di disgusto scorse sul viso.

Tentò di alzarsi ma il vino ingerito gli mozzò dannatamente le poche forze rimaste.

Barcollò di nuovo e Gerard andò in suo aiuto, di nuovo.

“Siediti…André non sei in grado di stare in piedi…se il comandante ti vedesse in queste condizioni…”.

Il comandante…

L’appellativo ebbe il potere di fargli venir meno il respiro.

“E cosa vuoi che gliene importi!” – rispose tagliente – “Lei ha la sua vita no!?”.

Gerard ci capiva sempre meno ma intuì una sofferenza strisciante nelle parole di André e così non potè fare altro che rispondere sfruttando la conoscenza superficiale che aveva sia del comandante sia di quel soldato diventato suo compagno da qualche mese, riservato, educato e tutto sommato gentile.

“Non do…do…dovresti parlare così. Solo ieri ti preoccupavi per lei e adesso…anche lei si preoccupa per noi…tutti lo abbiamo capito…”.

“Hai detto bene Gerard! Lei si preoccupa per noi…i suoi soldati. Si preoccupa che le nostre uniformi siano in ordine e che i nostri stivali siano lustrati a dovere. Si preoccupa che le parate e le esercitazioni siano svolte con puntualità e perfezione…che ognuno rispetti i turni di guardia e…dannazione… che nessuno si venda i fucili! Di questo si preoccupa…e poi vive il resto della sua vita come crede!”.

L’ultima considerazione assolutamente fuori luogo in bocca ad qualsiasi soldato che parlasse di un qualsiasi ufficiale suo superiore, ebbe lo stesso effetto di un debole fulmine che illumina il cielo, disperso nelle nuvole, annunciando un temporale, anche se lontano.

“Ma…ma tu stai parlando di lei!? Del nostro comandante e di come vive la sua vita?” – continuò Gerard tentando di dare un senso a ciò che per lui non aveva senso.

André sollevò lo sguardo verso Gerard.

“Non sei tu che hai detto proprio questa mattina che Oscar non ha passato la notte da sola?”.

Il nome del loro comandante, il nome di battesimo, pronunciato con rabbia e disperazione…

Quel nome, assolutamente fuori luogo in bocca ad un qualsiasi soldato che parlasse del proprio comandante, ebbe lo stesso effetto di una saetta che percorre il cielo e si abbatte con un fragore devastante sulla terra.

Persino Lasalle, a quel punto, iniziò a comprendere che quella disperazione non aveva radici poi così lontane.

“Oscar?” – ripetè il giovane soldato incerto.

André comprese di essersi spinto troppo oltre.

Era difficile in certi momenti mantenere le distanze da _Oscar_ , la sua Oscar.

Lei c’era, nel bene e nel male, e quella serata assurda non aveva fatto altro che rivelagli lati oscuri della vita di lei e persino di se stesso.

André non era nemmeno riuscito a lasciarsi compiacere dalle braccia di una prostituta…

Anche di questo adesso doveva maledirsi…

L’idiozia di un’eterna contraddizione lo stava divorando dentro e l’avrebbe fatto impazzire…

E Oscar…

_Oscar…_

“Se ti riferisci a quello che ho detto questa mattina sul comandante…” – proseguì Lasalle cominciando ad intravedere il bandolo della matassa.

“Non m’interessa Lasalle. Lei è libera di fare quello che crede!” – chiosò André rabbiosamente.

Non era nemmeno gelosia quella che lo rodeva…

Che diavolo fosse non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

C’era che Oscar…lei…

“Oh…sì…ma forse…ecco io…io in realtà non volevo essere scortese nei confronti del comandante e forse…beh mi sono espresso male. Quando ho detto che non aveva passato la notte da sola ho capito di aver fatto una schiocchezza ma se l’avessi spiegato agli altri sarebbe venuto fuori un putiferio!” – balbettò Gerard.

Ora era André che effettivamente pareva non capirci più nulla.

L’altro continuò: “Io mi sono solo permesso di dire al comandante che aveva sbagliato a dare le monete a quel ragazzino e poi…”.

“Cosa?” – André sollevò lo sguardo incredulo.

“Sì, c’era un bambino ieri notte fuori dalla porta della mansarda. Un bambino che dormiva. L’ho detto al comandante e le ho anche chiesto se gli avesse dato dei soldi… credo fosse quel mocciosetto che ha suggerito l’idea della mansarda. Lei me lo ha confermato e allora ho capito…li conosco quei miserabili…scommetto che quel piccolo pezzente si era piazzato là fuori sicuramente per guadagnare chissà cos’altro…beh quando me ne sono andato ho visto che il comandante lo aveva preso in braccio e portato nella camera. Credo fosse solo preoccupata per quel bambino… io…non so… non ce la vedo…”.

L’espressione di André, già compromessa dalla sbronza, si contrasse in una smorfia di dannato stupore.

“Ecco non mi era sembrato il caso di rivelare una cosa del genere ai nostri compagni. Chissà che avrebbero pensato quegli idioti!” – aveva concluso Gerard tirando un respiro più fondo per essere riuscito a concludere un discorso filato senza metterci un’eternità.

Parlare con André non lo innervosiva come con altra gente…

André si alzò di scatto.

La sedia si rovesciò.

Gerard sussultò contraendosi, quasi sul punto di scappare.

“Gerard, per l’amor del cielo…Oscar era con un bambino?” – chiese André puntando addosso all’altro occhi stravolti.

“Sssi…credo fosse quello che ha avuto l’idea della stanza in mansarda…purtroppo conosco quel genere di ragazzini…tu…tu no?”.

André sentì la rabbia salire dentro di sé.

Rabbia incontenibile che non sarebbe riuscito a lasciarlo più in pace…

Rabbia verso se stesso per aver pensato che Oscar fosse stata con chissà chi…

Rabbia verso se stesso per aver perso altro tempo, altre ore ad immaginare…

Rabbia di sentirsi sollevato per ciò che aveva saputo e di contro, rabbia per essersi nuovamente lasciato schiacciare da una faccenda che non avrebbe neppure dovuto lambire i meandri più oscuri della mente.

E ci era sprofondato dentro fino al collo…

Fino a rischiare di perdersi per essere finalmente libero...

Fino a quando avrebbe avuto la forza di vivere così?

Lei, Oscar, aveva la sua vita…

Aveva ragione Alain.

“Io…credo…credo che me ne andrò a dormire…” – sibilò André con un filo di voce. – “Comunque hai fatto bene a non dire nulla agli altri. Avevi ragione…Oscar…volevo dire…il comandante…lei non è persona che pensa alle conseguenze di certe azioni…e quegli avanzi di galera…cosa avrebbero…”.

Non riusciva neppure a parlare.

La nausea salì aspra alla gola imponendogli di troncare la conversazione.

“Già me ne sono fatto conto anch’io!” – replicò Gerard grattandosi la testa - “Certi gesti potrebbero essere equivocati…il comandante non merita di finire sulla bocca di quelli che sparlano alle sue spalle…”.

André si avviò a fatica verso l’uscita.

“Vuoi che ti accompagni?” – gli chiese Gerard.

“No…no…grazie. Tu resta pure qui. Ho bisogno di prendere aria…dannazione aria fresca altrimenti…”.

_Non posso più continuare a vivere così…_

_Io impazzirò e…_

_E’ bastata una frase…_

_E io prima o poi impazzirò._

_Devo rassegnarmi…_

_Devo lasciarti andare…_

“E di…pensare…si…devo pensare…”.

_E io prima o poi impazzirò._

Gerard alzò le spalle in segno di resa e rimase ammutolito di fronte alla scena.

Tutto gli pareva terribilmente complicato.

Vide André faticare a raggiungere il bancone dove stazionava severa e muta Madame Nuit.

Poche lire allungate sul tavolaccio unto e nero…

E poi lo vide sgusciare via tra la ressa di avventori che vociavano in mezzo alla sala.

Appena in tempo per voltarsi e ritrovarsi addosso lo sguardo terrorizzato di una giovane cameriera che si era rivestita velocemente e che adesso se ne stava in un angolo, incerta sul da farsi, ossia su come avrebbe rivelato alla sua padrona che non era riuscita a combinare proprio nulla con l’uomo che se n’era appena andato.

Gli occhi emanavano una luce cupa, insofferente e Gerard si avvicinò timidamente.

“Ma…mademoiselle?”.

L’altra pareva non averlo nemmeno sentito ma poi in un barlume di freddezza puntò gli occhi dritti su quel giovane soldato dallo sguardo incerto e un poco spaventato.

Quasi quanto il suo.

Helena strinse il lembo del vestito tra le mani, torcendo la povera stoffa.

“Monsieur lo chiedo a voi…vi piaccio?” – chiese in tono rabbioso, mentre una mano strofinava la guancia per levare via il rossore delle lacrime ricacciate in gola.

“Co…cosa?” – balbettò Gerard colto di sorpresa.

L’altra pestò un piede a terra in segno di stizza.

“Ho chiesto se vi piaccio?”.

Lasalle comprese che la sua proverbiale ed innata goffaggine in quel caso sarebbe stata del tutto fuori luogo.

Tirò un respiro più fondo degli altri e silenziosamente si avvicinò alla giovane.

Era poco più alto di lei ed osservandola meglio scorse un viso pulito e leggermente arrossato, occhi tersi ma impauriti e capelli castani arruffati e scomposti.

Nessun gesto di malizia…

Nessuno sguardo languido…

Solo la caparbia decisione ad andare fino in fondo…

“Siete…siete molto bella mademoiselle…” – ebbe appena il tempo di dire Lasalle.

“Bene! Io mi chiamo Helena. Venite con me!” – chiosò l’altra con fare deciso, afferrando la mano del soldato e tirandolo dietro a se, risalendo velocemente le scale.

La giovane richiuse la porta con foga e iniziò a slacciarsi di nuovo il corsetto mentre il viso di Gerard trasfigurava dal paonazzo al rosso acceso e le guance avvampavano e lui ricominciava a a balbettare e ad agitarsi.

“Mi avevano raccontato che i Soldati della Guardia erano famosi per essere uomini rudi ma mi sa che mi hanno detto cose del tutto sbagliate!” – gridò la giovane in tono cinico, seppure quasi disperato, mentre il corsetto finiva in un angolo della stanza e le gonne e le sottogonne nell’altra.

Helena quasi gliele gridò in faccia quelle parole al povero Lasalle mentre praticamente svestita gli si avvicinò e…

La giovane deglutì a fatica e lasciando scivolare l’ultima veste leggera si ritrovò nuda davanti all’altro che a quel punto venne quasi preso da un moto di terrore.

Helena chiuse gli occhi.

“Sono vostra monsieur!” – esclamò con rabbia – “Sono vostra…”.


	8. Rue de Vaugirad

**_Rue de Vaugirard_ **

La coltre fredda ed immobile delle prime ore della notte stringeva Parigi, attutiva rumori e respiri, adesso caldi e suadenti e non più sconci e fastidiosi come quelli delle pescivendole al mattino lungo Rive Gauche o dei macellai più giù, in Rue de la Boucherie.

Si trattava in ogni caso di attirare una clientela rara ed affamata e disperata ma a quell’ora della sera i richiami diventavano teneri ed invitanti

Quasi sussurrati…

Appiccicosi, si sarebbe detto, come lo scalpiticcio della folla frettolosa che guadagnava il tepore di una casa al riparo dal freddo e muovendosi lentamente ma in disordine tentava di non affondare o scivolare nel fango spesso e morbido che ricopriva i lati delle strade più strette.

Chi non poteva permettersi una carrozza o una portantina mercanteggiava un passaggio sulle passerelle che miracolosamente comparivano nei punti più insidiosi delle strade e delle vie, magari agli angoli dei palazzi nobiliari, per consentire il passaggio, là dove l’acqua e il fango e la sporcizia la facevano ancora da padrone.

Fabourg Saint Michel era un quartiere relativamente nuovo, ancora soggiogato ai ritmi e al paesaggio calmo e dormiente della prima campagna parigina,là dove la città non aveva colonizzato le vie ampie ed aperte con il marasma di bancarelle e carretti e rifiuti che invece inondavano le stradine del centro.

Il quartiere s’inoltrava dietro i vicoli dell’Entrague per arrivare fino a Rue de Vaugirard, passando per Filles du Sang Precheus e poi Carmes Dechaux, e andare così a morire verso gli ultimi edifici della periferia avvolti nella nebbia fugace dell’autunno ormai spento.

Per assurdo quasi tutti piccoli conventi sorti nel precedente secolo, racchiusi entro mura fragili e diroccate, dove tenacemente ed in religioso silenzio sparuti e dimenticati gruppetti di monaci o fraticelli assistevano quelli che si presentavano alle porte ad elemosinare di che sfamarsi o a ripararsi dal freddo.

I Frères de la Charité presso l’Hôpital de la Charité…

I Petits Augustins, i Noviciat de Jésuite e i Carmes proprio in Rue de Vaugirard e poco distanti i Récolettes, in Rue du Bac e i Noviciat Général des Dominicains.

Gli Augustines de Notre Dame de la Miséricorde avevano il loro punto di ritrovo in Rue du Vieux-Colombier.

E poi i Bénédictines de l’Adoration Perpétuelle du Saint Sacrement, i Théatins, i Prémontrés e chissà quanti altri.

Accadeva allora che sarebbe apparso inopportuno autorizzare pressanti controlli di polizia proprio in questi luoghi di preghiera e di raccoglimento e di misericordia, anche se, del tutto ovviamente, proprio in questi luoghi finivano per raccozzarsi i disperati e i reietti della peggior specie.

Ad alleviare le pene di questi disgraziati ci pensavano, oltre alle severe orazioni dei monaci, anche altre voci, appunto suadenti e sussurrate e calde, come sirene a richiamare i naviganti di quella città fredda e pulsante.

Tra tutte le nuove e vecchie costruzioni di Fabourg Saint Michel spiccava Palace Luxembourg, uno dei primi edifici ad essere costruito dal 1651 in poi, per desiderio di Maria de Medici, nell’intento di _colonizzare_ campi incolti e boschi di selvaggina, più che altro per renderli sicuri nonché adeguata riserva alle pratiche di caccia con cui i nobili proprietari delle terre che si affacciavano sulla strada erano soliti sollazzarsi.

I giardini del palazzo spaziavano verso la campagna fin dove si ergevano le nuove residenze isolate dei parigini che avevano preferito una vita più ritirata e silenziosa.

Il Duca Guideroi de La Livrer era appunto uno di questi.

Nobile, ricco, amante della campagna e della tranquillità, gradiva al tempo stesso mantenersi abilmente introdotto nella cerchia della nobiltà parigina e per questo era solito organizzare feste e ricevimenti considerati i migliori della città, dove invitava tutte le personalità più in vista dell’aristocrazia.

Eventi noti per essere la culla di spietati pettegolezzi, lodi sperticate, trame di nuovi matrimoni, tessuti alle spalle di figli, amanti, mariti e mogli…

Un’umanità spietatamente dolente, morbosamente attaccata ai propri patrimoni da difendere ad ogni costo, come l’edera velenosa si attacca all’arbusto da cui dipende.

A Fabourg Saint Michel si era quindi trovato un alloggio degno di ospitare il Principe Nikita Jurovskj e la sua consorte, la Principessa Maria Jurovskaya, insieme ai figli, giunti più di un mese prima in Francia, ed ora a Parigi, dopo aver visitato le regioni del sud, scortati dalle guardie personali espressamente autorizzate dal beneplacito del re francese ad attraversare il paese armati.

Al seguito dei principi vi erano camerieri, maggiordomi e cerimonieri di corte, mentre consiglieri e dignitari, intenti nel corso del soggiorno ad incontrare quotidianamente gli omonimi francesi per tessere nuove alleanze belliche, commerciali, artistiche e sociali, erano stati dislocati in altre residenze.

E così valeva per gli ufficiali e i soldati che avevano il compito di vigilare sull’incolumità della famiglia russa.

L’occasione era quindi assolutamente imperdibile ed anche se i principi russi non avrebbero partecipato all’evento, il motivo per organizzare un ricevimento alla residenza De Livrer, degno dei migliori ritrovi di Versailles, era più che giustificato e tale da imporre che l’abitazione dei duchi fosse adornata di tutto punto, almeno per suscitare l’invidia delle altre famiglie aristocratiche e per richiamare, come falene attirate dal calore della fiamma, nobili e benestanti della città che poi avrebbero con sapiente ed arguta dovizia esibito i debiti particolari dell’evento a coloro che erano rimasti a bocca asciutta, così rimarcando anche all’interno della classe nobile l’abissale e sacrosanta differenza tra chi c’era stato al ricevimento e chi no!

Enormi cesti di tulipani e di rose adornavano il viale d’ingresso al palazzo e poi braceri accesi illuminavano quasi a giorno i vialetti dei giardini retrostanti.

L’ennesima lunga fila di carrozze, proprio come era accaduto quel giorno a Notre Dame, aveva preso a snodarsi lungo le vie che portavano al palazzo del duca, proprio in fondo a Rue de Vaugirard, incuranti del fango e della pioggerellina che insidiava i robusti ceroni stesi sui visi abilmente truccati degli ospiti.

Oscar si ritrovò inspiegabilmente contrariata da se stessa per aver accettato troppo facilmente e rapidamente l’invito del Colonnello Stevenov.

Se da una parte c’era che il ricevimento era stato organizzato in onore del principe straniero, che le era stato presentato formalmente quello stesso giorno e prima o poi anche lei, in rappresentanza della famiglia Jarjayes, avrebbe dovuto prendere parte a simili eventi, dall’altra, si rese conto di non essere rimasta indenne dalla sottile curiosità verso l’uomo che le aveva esteso l’invito, persona di poche parole ma per assurdo tale da suscitare il desiderio di approfondirne i tratti della personalità.

Una ragione quest’ultima poco ortodossa per lei ed oltrettutto rivelatasi fastidiosa.

Soprattutto quando tale istintiva curiosità l’avesse ricacciata di nuovo dentro feste e ricevimenti sfarzosi come quelli che si tenevano a Versailles e di cui ormai aveva perso l’abitudine.

La moltitudine di dame e aristocratici che affollavano i saloni del palazzo era a dir poco impressionante, tanto che Oscar pensò che in realtà a quella festa si fosse presentata molta più gente di quella realmente invitata.

Anche questo la innervosì e la speranza divenne quella che la serata si concludesse al più presto, per tornarsene nella sua più che confortevole mansarda.

Mentre osservava quella folla variopinta e dolente e tentava di scacciare dalla mente i fantasmi che ormai da due giorni parevano inspiegabilmente rincorrerla si rammentò della conversazione animata che aveva avuto rientrando quella sera all’hotel.

Madame Velien, al suo ingresso, le era corsa incontro annunciandole con sorriso compiacente e trionfante e sguardo un poco viscido di aver finalmente trovato una stanza adatta al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, in un hotel poco distante dall’Entrague.

La donna era raggiante al pensiero d’aver adeguatamente risolto l’incresciosa questione che si era verificata la sera precedente e per giunta senza rimetterci il becco di un quattrino, dato che aveva concordato una sorta di scambio di ospiti, più o meno altolocati.

I cinque soldati poi sarebbero rimasti dov’erano, dal momento che per lei anche quello sarebbe stato un affare: il rimborso per l’ospitalità fornita a cinque teste valeva di certo molto più di quella per una testa sola, quand’anche essa fosse stata quella di un ufficiale.

Al più presto avrebbe fatto portare tutti i bagagli del comandante in quella nuova stanza e…

Oscar, al limitare della scala, aveva intravisto poco dietro la Velien il piccolo Mòse, che assisteva muto alla scena.

Negli occhi del bambino, l’alone serio della delusione, generata dall’intuizione che il cambiamento avrebbe messo fine alla silenziosa amicizia, germogliata tanto fortunosamente tra lui ed il nuovo ospite.

E poi c’erano i suoi soldati: alla fine era riuscita ad assumersi la responsabilità di quel colpo di testa che – ci aveva giurato - non poteva che essere opera di quella testa calda di Alain.

André, pure lui c’era finito in mezzo…

Ma il pensiero, repentino ed assurdo, aveva procurato una strana sorta di sospensione, come se a saperlo lì, André, distante una sola rampa di scale, le avesse consentito di rivivere un’ancestrale simbiosi che riemergeva dal passato e percepita adesso solida e potente.

Adesso la sentiva…

Adesso non ne era contrariata.

Solo disorientata ma colmata da quella vicinanza.

Da un punto di vista più pratico, avendone fin troppe di questioni da risolvere in quei giorni, si disse che fare rapporto per uno scambio di alloggi non rappresentava certo il miglior modo per proseguire la lenta e meticolosa opera di avvicinamento ai soldati, se non accattivarsi le simpatie di quegli avanzi di galera almeno per strappare loro un minimo di rispetto per l’autorità che rappresentava.

Ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno all’eventualità di restare dov’era e alla fine aveva preferito affrontare l’irritante Madame Velien affermando che la mansarda sarebbe stata più che sufficiente e che non avrebbe avuto necessità alcuna di cambiare alloggio.

L’altra l’aveva squadrata stupita e risentita per l’assurda decisione e alla fine se n’era andata con passo impermalosito, rassegnata al volere dell’altro e concludendo la conversazione con uno stizzito “Come desiderate!”.

Mòse, allora, aveva preceduto Oscar sulle scale, mostrandole orgoglioso un altro paio di stivali appositamente lucidati e tutta la biancheria che proprio quella mattina nanny e una cameriera della famiglia Jarjayes avevano portato.

“Bene, hai consegnato a Madame Glacé il biglietto che ti ho lasciato?”.

“Oui monsieur…”.

Oscar aveva sorriso tra sé e sé senza farsi vedere dal bambino.

“E posso chiederti se madame ti ha lasciato una risposta per me?”.

“Oui monsieur” – aveva replicato Mòse.

Lei si era voltata ed aveva osservato il visetto compiaciuto e sincero dell’altro che pareva ormai essere diventato il fedele servitore di quel nobile silenzioso e molto generoso.

“Madame ha detto che farà come desiderate…domattina tornarà di nuovo…”.

“Molto bene. Tu allora dovrai aspettarla qui…”.

“Io? Perché!?” – aveva replicato il ragazzino dubbioso.

“Ho chiesto a Madame Glacé di portarti qualche abito…tra poco sarà inverno. Mi pare che tu abbia freddo conciato così…e poi spero riuscirà a ripulirti…”.

Mòse a quelle parole aveva sgranato gli occhi, indietreggiando quasi impaurito.

“No…monsieur…non voglio…”- aveva risposto tentando di uscire dalla stanza come una furia.

“Mòse!” – l’aveva richiamato Oscar – “Non ti accadrà nulla. Nanny ti aiuterà…”.

“Non voglio!” – aveva insistito l’altro.

“Fa come credi” – aveva puntualizzato lei, in tono rassegnato, non insistendo sull’argomento – “Madame Glacé verrà domani e se tu vorrai essere qui…non ti accadrà nulla…nanny sarà felice di prendersi cura di te…”.

“Umm…quando ha letto il biglietto…dalla faccia non l’avrei detto!” – aveva esclamato innocentemente Mòse.

Oscar aveva riso.

C’era da giurarlo che nanny avrebbe fatto sicuramente una faccia strana e sorpresa al pensiero di mettersi a ripulire un esserino melodorante e bizzarro come quello che si era trovato davanti.

Ma se quella era una richiesta di mademoiselle, allora una ragione ci doveva essere e Madame Glacé si sarebbe fatta in quattro per esaudire la richiesta di accudire quel bambino e rivestirlo in maniera più decente.

Impresa alla portata della generosità e della caparbietà della nonna di André.

Immersa in quei pensieri Oscar si ritrovò accanto alla porta d’ingresso del salone principale delle feste che dava lungo un corridoio piuttosto buio e freddo.

Nella mente la eco di suoni lontani che si rincorrevano sovrapponendosi e confondendosi tra loro.

Le grate alla Basse Gêole, il vento che sibilava lassù tra le torri di Notre Dame, l’ondeggiare lieve della possente Emmanuel…

E poi di nuovo le proprie mani fredde, i propri polsi stretti e chiusi nelle mani caldi e forti di André.

Oscar si portò una mano al colletto dell’uniforme, per allargarlo leggermente e inavvertitamente sfiorò il collo, tornando con le dita a quello strano graffio ora asciutto, seppure leggermente dolente.

Da quando era arrivata non aveva ancora incrociato Stevenov che pure le aveva detto di alloggiare lì e che l’aveva invitata proprio in ragione del fatto che a Parigi godeva ancora di scarse conoscenze.

Si sarebbe aspettata di veder comparire il suo ospite addirittura sulla porta d’ingresso del palazzo ma tutto sommato qualche istante trascorso da sola a meditare sulla caotica confusione che regnava nella testa, appena solleticata dalle bollicine frizzanti del vino di cui si era da poco appropriata, non le avrebbe fatto male.

Si affacciò sul corridoio buio, riminescenza del suo antico incarico di Comandante delle Guardie Reali, quando si aggirava per le stanze meno frequentate di Versailles, per controllare che l’ordine e la decenza fossero rispettati, dato che la reggia, per certi aspetti, pareva più un porto di mare che non la residenza dei sovrani di Francia e non sarebbe stato difficile – cosa spessissimo realmente accaduta - imbattersi in qualche coppia appartata, intenta a consumare il proprio desiderio e neppure non troppo discretamente.

In una rapida occhiata intravide una figuretta scura e leggera che camminava verso di lei a passo veloce, percorrendo il corridoio che conduceva ad una scala che scendeva sulla destra.

L’ombra la oltrepassò e Oscar si sporse per osservare meglio.

All’improvviso la figura si fermò girandosi per tornare sui suoi passi.

Il gesto repentino ed incontrollato impedì a quella che Oscar riconobbe essere una cameriera, intenta a riportare un vassoio colmo di bicchieri nelle cucine, di fermarsi in tempo, tanto che quasi si scontrò con lei.

Oscar ebbe a mala pena la prontezza di afferrare un bicchiere vuoto che ondeggiando si sarebbe infranto al suolo.

Quel contatto fece indietreggiare la giovane.

“Perdonate monsieur non vi avevo visto…” – balbettò l’altra facendo un altro passo indietro e chinando il capo in segno di sottomissione.

Se avesse potuto la giovane sarebbe letteralmente scomparsa, nella voce un tono insolitamente impaurito, eccessivo in ragione di quel semplice ed oltretutto casuale scontro.

Anche se era nota la proverbiale superbia ed arroganza di certi nobili che solo per essere stati sfiorati da un servitore si ritenevano in diritto di punirlo severamente, addirittura infliggendogli sonore frustate o lasciandolo senza mangiare, non poteva certamente essere quello il caso, dato che sia il Duca De Livrer, sia la moglie, erano considerate persone generose e avevano fama di trattare la propria servitù con rispetto ed attenzione.

“Non è accaduto…nulla…mademoiselle…” – rispose Oscar affrettandosi a rincuorare la giovane, anche se le parole uscirono piano.

L’altra aveva abbassato lo sguardo e quasi chiuso gli occhi.

Tremava e Oscar non ne comprendeva il motivo.

“Ma voi siete…”.

Oscar si avvicinò ancora di più.

Con stupore riconobbe colei che aveva di fronte.

“Voi siete Diane…la sorella di Alain?” – chiese sorpresa.

“Cosa? Voi come fate a …”.

L’altra sollevò lo sguardo finalmente e anch’esso s’illuminò alla vista di una persona conosciuta.

“Voi siete il comandante di mio fratello…mi ricordo di voi…”.

“Ma certo, ci siamo conosciuti quando siete venuta a trovare Alain in caserma, in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin. Cosa fate in questa casa? Lavorate qui?”.

Diane trattene a stento un respiro più fondo degli altri.

Iniziò a tremare tanto che i bicchieri sul vassoio tintinnarono paurosamente.

“State male?” – si affrettò a chiedere Oscar che non comprendeva lo stato in cui si trovava l’altra.

La ricordava solare e sorridente a braccetto del fratello quando s’incontravano in caserma, mentre adesso Diane, vestita di tutto punto con un abito da servitù, pareva assolutamente terrorizzata.

“No…io…” – balbettò Diane incerta.

“Parlate. Non abbiate timore di me…posso fare qualcosa per voi? Lavorate per il duca…”.

“Sì, ho iniziato a lavorare da poco in questa casa e…”.

“Non temete. Se vi è accaduto qualcosa posso aiutarvi…”.

“Oh, se mio fratello lo viene a sapere…non mi permetterà più di venire quì…”.

Oscar iniziava a temere il peggio.

E a spazientirsi.

Era abituata ad avere un riscontro pressochè immediato alle proprie domande, che poi erano ordini, ma ultimamente pareva che il suo proverbiale carisma si fosse appannato.

La tracotanza dei suoi soldati, la reazione risentita e testarda di Mòse e adesso la giovane Diane…

Tutto stava mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza.

Non era facile convincere qualcuno che non fosse un suo soldato a cedere alle sue richieste, neppure se esse erano dettate dall’intento di aiutare chi ne fosse stato il destinatario, nel caso in cui quello o quella avessero dimostrato vero e proprio terrore negli occhi.

Non ci era proprio abituata.

“Mademoiselle…” – riprese Oscar in tono più dolce – “Voi sapete chi sono vero? Potete fidarvi di me”.

“Oui…monsieur…pardon…mademoiselle…” – replicò l’altra abbassando lo sguardo.

Una piccola breccia parve insinuarsi nei timori della giovane e Diane, quasi appoggiandosi alla parete, tirò un respiro più fondo decidendosi a parlare.

“Vedete…lavoro dai duchi da poco tempo. Non abito qui perché alla sera preferisco tornare a casa, per stare accanto a mia madre. Se restassi quì la paga sarebbe più bassa per via di quello che mi darebbero per mangiare e per la stanza che dovrei occupare per dormire. Fino a qualche giorno fa tutto è andato bene. Io restavo in cucina ad aiutare i cuochi e le capo cameriere e poi…prima del tramonto Madame De Livrier mi dava il permesso di rientrare a casa…”.

“Quindi vi hanno trattato con rispetto?”.

“Oh oui, si…si…Madame De Livrer è una donna molto gentile e…si…credo che si preoccupi per me e mi chiede sempre se mi trovo bene e…”.

“E allora…perché adesso state tremando?”.

“Vi dicevo che tutto è andato bene fino a qualche giorno fa…terminavo il mio lavoro verso il tramonto e avevo il tempo di rientrare a casa. Da qualche giorno ci sono dei nuovi ospiti nella casa e Madame De Livrer mi ha chiesto di restare qualche ora in più…”.

“Non ci trovo nulla di male…”.

“Anch’io lo pensavo. Anzi, per questo lavoro ricevo qualche lira in più. Sono stata felice di accettare, ma dall’altra sera…dall’altra sera…”.

Oscar si fece accanto alla giovane che pareva non più capace di proseguire il proprio racconto.

“L’altra sera…stavo controllando il fuoco e una cuoca mi aveva chiesto di andare in dispensa a prendere alcune salse e quando mi sono trovata la dentro…io…”.

Lacrime silenziose iniziarono a rigare il viso di Diane.

“Che cosa è successo?” – chiese Oscar intuendo la piega che il racconto stava prendendo.

“Io…ero da sola e qualcuno…non l’ho sentito arrivare…non l’ho capito…ma c’era qualcuno che…qualcuno mi ha messo una mano sulla bocca e mi ha afferrato tenendomi stretta e mi sono caduti tutti i vasi dalle mani e…”.

Diane piangeva adesso e indietreggiava.

Oscar comprese che l’altra non avrebbe retto alla tensione e così prese delicatamente il vassoio tra le mani, appoggiandolo ad un tavolino lì accanto, e Diane, forse per la vergogna o la paura distolse lo sguardo e si coprì il viso.

Solo così, riuscì a proseguire nel racconto.

“Ho sentito che mi sollevava e io non riuscivo a urlare e a scappare…non riuscivo a muovermi. Mi ha spinto contro il muro e mi teneva lì…lo sentivo addosso a me e non riuscivo a liberarmi…”.

Diane strinse i pugni e la gola si chiuse al ricordo di quella dannata notte e della sensazione terribile e brutale di non sapere cosa stesse accadendo.

O meglio di intuirlo soltanto senza poter far nulla per impedirlo.

Non aveva mai conosciuto un uomo…

Neppure sapeva che quelli potessero essere così…

“I vasi…i vasi sono caduti a terra e hanno fatto rumore…” – continuò con un filo di voce.

“Qualcuno ha cercato di farvi del male?” - la incalzò Oscar avvicinandosi avendo chiaramente compreso cosa fosse accaduto e soprattutto cosa sarebbe potuto accadere – “Avete visto chi era? Lo potreste riconoscere?”.

“Io…io…non sono riuscita a vederlo in faccia…non ho capito chi fosse. Penso un uomo…era forte…ho provato a…ma avevo paura…poi ho capito che stavano scendendo altre persone e quello mi ha lasciato ed è corso via. E anch’io…anch’io sono scappata da lì. Non volevo che nessuno mi vedesse…ho pianto…ma adesso…io non lo so chi sia e se abita in questa casa…non lo so…e adesso…ho paura…se è qualcuno che vive qui temo che possa succedere di nuovo e…e io non finirò di lavorare prima di questa notte…e non so come farò a tornare a casa…”.

Diane piangeva adesso…

“Non potete restare in questa casa!” – replicò Oscar decisa.

“No…no…” – gridò l’altra in tono rabbioso e disperato – “Io ho bisogno di questo lavoro. La paga di mio fratello basta a mala pena per comprare da mangiare. Nostra madre non sta bene e io devo lavorare e…non posso permettermi di dire nulla ai padroni…loro sono gentili con me ma nessuno mi crederebbe e…verrei cacciata via…”.

“Se vostro fratello verrà a sapere quello che vi è accaduto…e quello che potrebbe accadere dubito che vi lascerà continuare a venire qui!” – contestò Oscar anche se si rese conto che la giovane non aveva molta scelta.

Diane battè il piede a terra stizzita.

“Non dovete dirgli niente. Vi prego! Non dovete dire niente ad Alain. Io devo lavorare. Dovrò imparare a cavarmela da sola…se è qualcuno dei nuovi ospiti…queste persone non resteranno in questa casa per sempre e…e se fosse qualcun altro…cercherò di stare attenta. E’ tutto! Ma non dovete dire niente ad Alain! Lui mi riporterebbe a casa all’istante…non sapete quello che pensa dei nobili…e se credesse che è stata una delle persone che abita qui sarebbe capace di entrare e fare a pezzi la casa e tutti quelli…”.

Diane si portò le mani al viso, di nuovo.

La rabbia di non avere via d’uscita era pari all’angoscia di aver lambito un destino crudele che probabilmente l’aveva lasciata indenne solo per un caso.

“E dove lo trovo un altro lavoro come questo?” – contestò in tono tanto crudele quanto pratico.

“Resta il fatto che questa notte è impossibile che voi torniate a casa da sola…” – proseguì Oscar decisa quasi non avesse nemmeno ascoltato le ragioni dell’altra.

Le comprendeva ma esse non valevano il rischio che Diane avrebbe potuto correre.

La giovane tirò un sospiro.

Non aveva di fronte a sé molte alternative.

“Possiamo fare così…” – mormorò piano Oscar tornando ad osservarla – “Cercate di restare sempre nelle cucine. Non rimanete da sola se vi è possibile. Io non mi tratterrò a lungo e tra un paio d’ore me ne andrò. Vi riaccompagnerò con la mia carrozza. Potete dire a Madame De Livrer che dovete tornare a casa. E’ una persona sensibile e generosa e comprenderà che voi siete troppo giovane per aggirarvi a notte fonda per Parigi. Anche se siete una cameriera siete pur sempre una giovane per bene e credo che la duchessa non obietterà nulla…”.

“Siete troppo buona con me…oh…scusate…ma io…” – balbettò Diane di fronte a quella proposta. Temeva di accettare perché temeva il debito che avrebbe contratto con qualcuno che non conosceva ancora bene…

E Alain era stato chiaro nell’esporle il disprezzo per i nobili, tutti, indistintamente…

“Non rifiutate vi prego. Per me non sarà di alcun disturbo. E così saprò che siete tornata sana e salva…” – continuò Oscar severa – “Se non altro vostro fratello sarà tranquillo e se come dite volete tenere questo lavoro dovrete fare in modo che non abbia sospetti”.

Il nome di Alain divenne chiavistello per vincere le resistenze di Diane. La giovane aveva a cuore il fratello tanto quanto temeva la reazione di questi se avesse saputo ciò che era accaduto.

Ci mancava solo che Alain avesse deciso di farsi da sé le proprie indagini e soprattutto giustizia…

Ci sarebbe finito lui in galera!

“Va bene” – mormorò Diane, incredula.

Oscar non replicò, lasciando lo sguardo sulla giovane che pareva essersi rasserenata.

“Mio fratello è fortunato ad avere un comandante come voi…” – proseguì Diane piano riprendendo in mano il vassoio.

“Siate prudente. Io vi aspetterò fuori…”.

“Vi ringrazio monsieur…davvero…oh…cielo…scusate…mademoiselle…”.

Oscar rimase ad osservare la giovane che si dirigeva a passo lento verso la fine del corridoio, per poi voltarsi solo un istante come a sincerarsi che ci fosse ancora qualcuno a vegliare su di lei.

La fretta di lasciare il ricevimento si smorzò di fronte all’urgenza di dare una mano alla giovane Diane e quando lei scomparve Oscar decise di tornare dentro il salone, immergendosi in una coltre di profumi rozzi e persistenti, mescolati all’odore acre del sudore e delle ciprie cosparse in gran quantità su parrucche, abiti e decolté.

Sentori che iniziavano a divenire insopportabili…

Ma forse tra quella gente avrebbe potuto scorgere un volto, un atteggiamento, uno sguardo che le avrebbe rivelato l’identità di colui che aveva tentato di fare del male a Diane.

E restava innegabile che il suo intervento non sarebbe bastato a proteggere la sorella di Alain, perchè, trascorsa quella notte, nelle sere successive non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a vegliare su di lei e ad aiutarla.

Il giorno dopo Diane avrebbe avuto lo stesso problema.

Il vociare rumoroso degli ospiti che si scambiavano commenti e pettegolezzi sulla vita di corte e sulle famiglie aristocratiche più in vista ebbe il sopravvento sui suoi pensieri.

D’istinto seguì l’unica corrente asciutta e fresca che proveniva da una porta finestra poco distante per respirare…

E lì si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo severo del suo ospite che, a braccia conserte, la guardava e pareva stesse attendendo i suoi movimenti, come a volerli studiare e carpirne i punti oscuri.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi e come era accaduto dentro Notre Dame vide quelli del Colonnello Gheoghy Damien Stevenov, impassibili, ma puntati verso di sé. Un istante dubbioso e l’altro si mosse repentinamente, come ad evitare che lei s’insospettisse davvero per lo strano atteggiamento.

La voce, distinta e conosciuta, si fece strada raggiungendola.

“Comandante…”.

Gli occhi scuri e sottili del Colonnello Stevenov furono su di lei, ma l’uomo non fece inchini porgendole semplicemente la mano.

Un gesto inusuale che trovava forse origine nel fatto che Stevenov non aveva compreso chi fosse lei.

Stranamente, si disse Oscar, che aveva giudicato l’altro dotato di discreto spirito d’osservazione.

Si limitò a fare altrettanto.

Per assurdo lei, donna, veniva trattata e considerata da tutti quelli che la conoscevano alla stregua di un uomo. Nei discorsi, nei gesti, nel tono della voce…

Tutti sapevano chi fosse ma mai nessuno si era mai permesso…

Una specie di brivido, sordo, appena accennato le scorse in corpo.

No…

Si sbagliava.

Qualcuno c’era stato che l’aveva trattata come una donna, anzi, che l’aveva sempre vista e sentita e percepita come una donna.

Il pensiero tornava sempre lì.

La stretta indugiò, Stevenov era su di lei, impassibile si sarebbe detto a vederlo dall’esterno…

“Perdonate ma il Duca de Livrer mi ha presentato alcuni parenti…e io non riuscivo a liberarmi...per accogliervi al vostro arrivo…vogliamo uscire da qui?” – chiese il russo lasciandole la mano – “L’aristocrazia francese, per certi aspetti, non si discosta molto da quella russa. L’unica differenza è che le nostre dame non amano imbellettarsi come fanno le francesi e almeno…i nostri maestri profumieri osano creare fragranze meno invadenti di quelle che ho potuto apprezzare…”.

Oscar non commentò.

L’unica nota stonata fu comprendere che Stevenov l’aveva vista arrivare ma non si era affrettato a raggiungerla.

Chissà se davvero perché impegnato con altri ospiti oppure per concedersi il tempo necessario a fare ciò che aveva appena fatto, ossia indugiare su di lei ed osservarla, inosservato.

L’aveva compreso che doveva essere accaduto proprio questo.

Ma non era sua abitudine rivelare l’essenza della sua vita – che non aveva mai considerato né un vantaggio, né un punto debole - e non avrebbe cambiato certo in quell’occasione.

La freddezza di Oscar, immersa nei ragionamenti, colpì l’interlocutore che allargando il braccio alla propria destra le fece segno di seguirla verso una terrazza che si trovava dall’altra parte del salone.

L’ampio balcone degradava verso uno scalone in pietra che portava al giardino, illuminato anch’esso, almeno nella parte limitrofa all’edificio, da ampi e caldi bracieri che emanavano una luce chiara e mobile, mentre poco dietro le colonne che delimitavano il terrazzo s’intravedevano alcune coppie malamente appartate, intente in fittizie schermaglie amorose, chissà se per nascondersi agli altri ospiti oppure farsi notare e così suscitare la reazione gelosa di altri amanti.

Gesti che erano solo preludio di ben altri intendimenti da consumarsi altrove…

Nemmeno Versailles era immune da tali abitudini, ma almeno alla reggia, grazie al suo ruolo di Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, era stato più facile sottrarsi alle sfarzose feste che si tenevano nelle sale principali ed alle altrettanto disdicevoli ed alquanto irritanti pratiche in cui poteva imbattersi nei corridoi secondari.

La più che plausibile scusa di perlustrare i percorsi dei giardini che la regina decideva di mostrare agli ospiti, anche nelle ore notturne, era sempre stata sufficiente.

L’aria umida, solcata da deboli gocce di pioggia, emanava un insolito calore, accanto ai braceri…

Di nuovo la mente s’imbattè nel passato, nel pensiero fisso che in quei momenti lei non era sola.

André era con lei.

Oscar iniziava a percepire una sorta di disgregazione dei pensieri presenti sovrapposti ai ricordi, dissolti e rimescolati assieme, impossibili da distinguere, come fossero stati un tutt’uno e molto più nitidi adesso nel presente, che nel passato.

Adesso che ognuna di quelle immagini, fisse ed indelebili nella mente, si mescolavano alle parole nette, semplici e dirompenti di André.

_Io ti amo Oscar._

_Anzi credo di averti amato da sempre._

Adesso lei sapeva che anche “allora” lui l’amava.

Anche allora, quando assieme percorrevano i silenziosi viali dei giardini della reggia, a mala pena illuminati dai bracieri o dal freddo alone della luna.

I passi silenziosi di André, il respiro calmo, l’incedere sicuro e la sua voce, un poco bassa e cauta nell’interrompere l’oscurità e la solitudine dell’esistenza di lei.

_Ti amo…credo di averti sempre amato…_

_Sempre…sempre…_

Era quello che la frastornava e la lasciava stupita e senza parole e senza pensieri…

_Sempre…_

Ci viveva nel presente, eppure le pareva che il presente non esistesse più.

Perché adesso in quel presente c’era lei sola…

_Sempre…_

“Sono sempre così i ricevimenti a Parigi?” – chiese ad un certo punto Stevenov che non aveva esitato a proseguire incamminandosi verso un vialetto meno illuminato di altri, sfidando il freddo pungente e la pioggia prossima ad inondare nuovamente i giardini.

“Cosa?”.

Le parole del colonnello russo riportarono Oscar al presente.

“Sì, intendevo così…gremiti di persone…assetate di esserci e di farsi notare reciprocamente?”.

Il russo si voltò esibendo un sorrisetto cinico che si accompagnava bene a quella che non aveva l’aria di essere una domanda bensì la ricostruzione perfetta e spietata della società aristocratica francese.

Farsi notare e far parte della cerchia ristretta di personalità importanti a spartirsi il potere e la notorietà o anche più semplicemente il vantaggio dell’esserci o esserci stati e poterlo poi esibire come un vanto in giro per la città.

Essenza alquanto triste e decadente che animava i gesti della maggior parte di coloro che appartenevano alle famiglie nobili.

“Siete molto attento e un valente conoscitore dell’animo umano…e dei suoi vizi…” – rispose Oscar trattenendo un mezzo sorriso di conveninenza che era al tempo stesso implicito consenso alla valutazione del russo.

“E delle sue virtù! Non ho dovuto faticare molto a riconoscerne entrambi gli aspetti…e proprio nel vostro paese…”.

“Che intendete dire?” – chiese Oscar incuriosita dalla strana considerazione di Stevenov.

“Certo, da una parte ho apprezzato l’accoglienza che la Francia ha riservato al Principe Jurovksy - degna di un capo di stato straniero - e a tutto il suo seguito, visto che io stesso sono ospite dei Duchi De Livrer e non posso che essere compiaciuto di tanta generosità. E questo ricevimento in suo onore, anche se lui non ha potuto parteciparvi ne è comunque un esempio…ma…”.

Stevenov indugiò, come per saggiare il terreno che si sarebbe apprestato ad attraversare, avendone forse intuito i tratti oscuri e sconosciuti.

Proseguì, quindi, per quel sentiero, innanzi tutto sfidando l’interlocutore, per cogliere le reazioni…

L’intuito così gli diceva di muoversi di fronte a quell’ufficiale che aveva attirato la sua curiosità fin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva incontrato.

Doveva accertarsi se il suo intuito avesse colto nel segno…

“Dall’altro, posso affermare che questo tipo di ricevimenti non fa altro che mettere in risalto le peggiori abitudini della nobiltà francese. E avendo intuito la vostra discreta avversione che traspare chiaramente contro questo tipo di avvenimenti…ecco non temo di essere smentito affermando che questa sera ho finalmente potuto apprezzare la conoscenza di una persona che si discosta dal modo di essere ed apparire che sembra animare la maggior parte dei nostri ospiti. Mi pare del tutto palese…. la vostra insofferenza la dice lunga sul vostro reale carattere e di conseguenza sulle vostre virtù. Anzi a questo punto credo di dovermi scusare con voi per avervi invitato, questa sera. Non immaginavo vi avrei creato un tale disturbo…”.

Il primo valico era stato superato.

Affrontare attraverso l’intuito il malessere di una persona equivaleva a rivelare che quel malessere non era poi così abilmente celato.

Inammissibile per Oscar che fu costretta ad indietreggiare di un passo.

Conosceva quell’uomo solamente da un giorno e già lui era stato in grado di scorgere, nei modi freddi e distaccati che lei riservava a certi avvenimenti, il sincero senso di avversione per tali eventi, inevitabile dentro di lei quando ci si trovava calata dentro.

Ma che quello l’avesse compreso così in fretta…

“Siete certo della vostra deduzione?” – balbettò lei spiazzata da tanto acume.

“Beh…se mi permettete comandante…anche se ci conosciamo da poco tempo ho intuito che certi aspetti di questa vostra Francia, quelli di cui questa sera abbiamo una valente e decisamente triste rappresentazione, non paiono essere di vostro gradimento. E’ evidente…e questo credo dipenda dal fatto che sicuramente non apprezzate il tenore delle conversazioni o l’ipocrisia di certe lusinghe da cui mantenete un severo distacco. Siete abile a non darlo a vedere ma…l’apparenza non sempre riesce a nascondere la realtà di ciò che siamo. Voi non amate questo genere di avvenimenti e questo perché questi avvenimenti sono lo specchio di una società falsa ed ipocrita. Difetti quindi che voi non possedete…”.

Stevenov avanzò di poco, quel tanto che bastava a colmare la distanza emersa dal passo indietro di Oscar.

Quel tanto che bastava a non superare il limite inviolabile che il rispetto delle distanze imponeva.

Che l’avesse compreso che lei era una donna…

Ma se anche così fosse stato, la cristallina analisi del russo era oltremodo impeccabile e dannatamente autentica.

Lui l’aveva letta e compresa come fosse stata un libro aperto e lei nemmeno si era resa conto di essere stata studiata così a fondo nelle poche e rapide conversazioni che avevano avuto.

“Colonnello, devo ammettere che siete molto perspicace…” – rispose Oscar avvedendosi che l’essere così facilmente compresa equivaleva ad apparire vulnerabile

Era dannatamente innegabile che fossero state proprio l’ipocrisia e la falsità dell’aristocrazia francese ad imporle di lasciare la Guardia Reale e poi la sua stessa incapacità di accettare il rifiuto di Fersen e di non accettare il pensiero di continuare ad incrociare lo sguardo del conte per i corridoi della reggia…

Si era sentita in trappola e…

Oscar percepì dentro di se una strana agitazione.

“Amo molto conversare con persone sincere e dirette…per quanto esse vogliano nascondere i loro ideali dietro una parvenza di freddezza e di distacco…” - proseguì Stevenov accompagnando le parole con un passo, repentino, che lo portò ad essere ancora più vicino ad Oscar.

Il russo aveva colto nel segno imponendosi questa volta, anche fisicamente, come a rimarcare che per lui non c’erano segreti che potessero rimanere tali e non c’erano distanze da rispettare…

Lei si ritrovò vicino all’uomo ed istintivamente si mise ad osservarlo, anche perché l’altro non la guardava più, ma sembrava spaziare verso il cielo, osservando la coltre scura, chiusa e pungente di pioggia, finito in chissà quali ragionamenti e pensieri.

Il profilo era asciutto, il naso dritto e la bocca leggermente imbronciata.

Stevenov aveva chiuso gli occhi intento ad ascoltare i rumori ovattati che giungevano da lontano, intercalati dallo sciacquio dell’acqua della fontana.

I capelli leggermente mossi dal vento lasciavano scoperti zigomi non troppo pronunciati mentre il corpo appariva insipiegabilmente teso, anche se verso altro d’invisibile e sottratto alla percezione di quelli che gli stavano intorno.

Un brivido, un altro brivido corse lungo i muscoli.

Stevenov abbassò di nuovo la testa e si voltò verso di lei.

Il sorriso affatto amichevole, quasi cinico, che corse sulle labbra dell’uomo sorpresero di nuovo Oscar…

“E devo dire che ho apprezzato molto la vostra risolutezza nell’adempiere agli ordini del Generale Bouillé…non è da tutti prestare il proprio consenso all’incarico che vi è stato affidato, per di più se, come immagino sia, esso non rientra affatto nei compiti che spettano ai vostri uomini. Lodevole direi, davvero lodevole la fedeltà alla carica che ricoprite. Sarebbe stato oltremodo lecito ribellarsi ma voi non l’avete fatto…”.

“Non potevo…” – chiosò Oscar infastidita – “Si tratta pur sempre di ordini che provengono da un superiore…”.

Si morse il labbro. Non era da lei lasciarsi attirare dentro discorsi tanto compromettenti…

“Direi del tutto assurdi!” – si permise di puntualizzare Stevenov.

Non riusciva a comprendere Oscar se quella fosse una dannata lusinga, oppure una velata critica al suo comportamento.

Dannazione lei non aveva scelta…

Non avrebbe mai potuto ribellarsi e questo pareva suscitare nell’ufficiale russo una sorta di biasimo, come se non averlo fatto, non essersi ribellata, l’avesse posta alla stregua di tutti quegli ufficiali che pur di non avere noie si adeguavano ad eseguire gli ordini più disparati, assurdi o meno che fossero.

Ma l’altro si era ben guardato dal rivelarlo apertamente, più semplicemente lodando ciò che era accaduto.

Una folata di vento più intensa costrinse Oscar a voltarsi e ad allontanarsi di qualche passo dal russo, anche perché adesso le era chiaro che l’altro continuava a studiarla e adesso non più così discretamente, ma in maniera sfacciata, come a sfoggiare tale sua capacità con l’intento di colpire i sensi e la sensibilità dell’interlocutore.

“Colonnello, io devo rientrare adesso…volevo solo accertarmi che vi foste trovato a vostro agio a Parigi. I comandi di polizia si sono dimostrati rispettosi delle vostre richieste?”.

Oscar tradì insofferenza…

La capacità dell’altro d’insinuarsi a sondare aspetti assolutamente personali l’aveva lasciata sconcertata e valutò fosse meglio riportare il discorso entro i limiti imposti dall’incarico che aveva ricevuto.

Il repentino cambio di tono e di argomento che lasciava cadere nel vuoto l’intrusione appena accennata non passò inosservata e Stevenov comprese di aver colto nel segno.

L’uomo annuì con un sorriso evitando di profondersi in sproloqui che mal si addicevano all’ufficiale che aveva di fronte, anche se fieramente si lasciò andare ad una lode, sperticata questa volta, dell’ospitalità ricevuta.

“Ottimamente comandante! Il lasciapassare che mi ha accordato il vostro superiore mi ha consentito di parlare con diversi sottufficiali…e devo dire che tutti sono stati più che disponibili a vantarsi dell’efficienza e della rettitudine delle forze di polizia francesi e non da ultimi degli uomini che voi comandate. Anche se devo ammettere che mi è stata riferita dell’irruenza di cui sono famosi!”.

La risposta era sufficiente…

Il tempo incalzava.

Oscar ne aveva abbastanza.

Stevenov aveva compreso praticamente tutto, ci mancava solo che fosse arrivato a comprendere chi fosse lei.

Stava diventando dannatamente difficile per lei essere chi era davvero…

La notte era calata scura e silenziosa e di nuovo una sorta di strana forza, insipiegabilmente giunta da chissà quali meandri, la richiamava a sé, per proteggersi e per evitare di scoprirsi ancora di più.

“Bene…domani mattina sarò al comando generale di Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin…devo tornare per prendere alcuni documenti. Potete raggiungermi e così potremo iniziare a parlare con più calma delle pratiche di addestramento per i reparti dei Soldati della Guardia”.

“Non mancherò…sarà un onore per me…”.

Stevenov si avvicinò di nuovo.

“Sarà molto istruttivo…credo per entrambi”.

Le ultime parole furono a mala pena sussurrate.

L’uomo si avviò per primo, senza lasciare ad Oscar il tempo di rispondere.

Pareva tornato ad immergersi in una sorta di esistenza parallela e distante da lì e lei rimase ad osservarlo mentre l’altro scompariva nella luce abbagliante del salone delle feste.

**_***_ **

Oscar si strinse nel mantello, rannicchiandosi ancora di più nell’angolo gelato della carrozza.

Aveva ripreso a piovere forte.

Dannata pioggia che avrebbe ridotto le strade di nuovo ad un pantano.

Aveva chiesto al conducente di attendere prima di ripartire e ogni tanto lanciava un’occhiata severa verso l’ingresso laterale della residenza del Duca De Livrer, nella speranza di veder comparire la figuretta esile di Diane.

Dentro di sé pensò di aver fatto male a lasciare la giovane da sola.

Ma, alle perdute, non vedendola arrivare, sarebbe rientrata per cercarla e l’avrebbe portata via, volente o meno.

Stava quasi per decidersi ad uscire dalla carrozza quando la porticina utilizzata per il passaggio della servitù si aprì e Oscar vide sgusciare una persona che dopo aver richiuso l’uscio con cura aveva preso a guardarsi attorno con aria un poco smarrita.

Scese dalla carrozza allora per sincerarsi che quella fosse proprio Diane.

Non appena l’altra la vide le corse incontro e il cappuccio del mantello calato sul capo scorse via rivelando il viso di Diane prima contratto e teso e poi di nuovo sereno, quasi che la giovane avesse ripreso a respirare solo in quel momento, forse dubbiosa che la proposta del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia non sarebbe stata mantenuta.

Non appena Diane le fu accanto fece un lieve inchino e i suoi occhi brillarono e Oscar stessa si sentì sollevata a quella visione.

“Allora mi avete aspettato…”.

“Certo. Avete avuto problemi?”.

“No…no monsieur…non è accaduto più nulla e adesso mi sento più sollevata…”.

All’invito a salire sulla carrozza Diane quasi ci si tuffò dentro, ficcandosi nell’angolino più buio, quasi volesse scomparire per gettarsi la brutta avventura alle spalle.

Oscar si permise di osservarla qualche istante, mentre l’altra aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era strette le mani nelle mani…

Mantenne lo sguardo su di lei.

La certezza di aver evitato il peggio si allargò nel cuore prendendosi l’attenzione per la giovane ospite e il consueto intuito, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza, finì per esser messo da parte.

L’edificio era illuminato a festa nonostante l’ora tarda.

La porta da cui era uscita Diane si aprì di nuovo e l’avvio della carrozza sul selciato venne seguito da uno sguardo attento che si spinse fin dove la vista, con il consenso della notte spessa e piovosa, poteva permettere d’intravedere e…

Il silenzio scese di nuovo su Rue de Vaugirad, anche se dopo poco, altre carrozze iniziarono ad uscire in rapida successione dal portone principale dell’edificio per riportare a casa gli ospiti della festa.

Il lento incedere della carrozza aveva quasi avuto la meglio sulle residue forze di Diane e la giovane adesso si era quasi addormentata, quando una ruota, accidentamente finita in una delle numerose buche che costellavano le strade di Parigi, la fece sobbalzare e risvegliare.

Diane incrociò gli occhi di Oscar che erano su di lei e la osservavano.

“Siete molto stanca…” – commentò piano Oscar.

“No. Non molto…io non so davvero come ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per me questa sera” – rispose Diane mentre la paura passata o la stanchezza chiudevano la gola e le parole faticavano ad uscire.

C’era di buono che Oscar, per parte sua, si manteneva comunque una persona piuttosto pratica e quello era il momento adatto per accertarsi che Diane avesse davvero compreso la gravità di ciò che era accaduto e soprattutto di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere nei giorni successivi.

“Dove abitate di preciso?”.

Diane aveva chiesto di essere accompagnata fino a Pont Neuf, ma Oscar ricordava bene che non era da quelle parti che abitava Alain.

Forse la giovane voleva solo evitate di causare altro disturbo: “Ecco…in realtà, la mia casa si trova oltre Rue de Richelieu…”.

“Così lontano? E pensavate di tornare da sola?” – chiese Oscar piuttosto contrariata.

Diane non rispose, perché di risposte plausibili non ce n’erano ad evitare le possibili nefaste conseguenze che tal genere di passeggiata notturna avrebbe potuto arrecare.

Un sospiro…

Non ce n’erano di soluzioni…

“Non potete fare tutta quella strada da sola ogni sera! E non potere restare in quella casa!” – contestò Oscar decisa.

“Cosa?”.

“Lo ripeto. Voi non potete tornare a casa da sola. Questa sera c’ero io ma domani?”.

Diane parlò piano, quasi si sentisse in colpa per quella che non era sfacciataggine o arroganza ma solo paura.

“Troverò una soluzione. Quelle persone non resteranno a lungo e presto madame mi lascerà tornare a casa in tempo…prima del tramonto…”.

“No” – replicò Oscar – “Dobbiamo trovare un sistema più sicuro. Vostro fratello…potrei dirgli che vi ho incontrata…e che non mi sembra opportuno che voi torniate da sola alla sera…immagino che capirebbe…”.

Diane sollevò lo sguardo impaurita e sgusciò fuori dall’angolino della carrozza.

Si gettò in ginocchio e prese la mano di Oscar e gliela strinse e la supplicò.

“Non dovete dire niente a mio fratello ve ne prego! Voi…voi non lo conoscete…perdonatemi…non voglio offendervi…ma…”.

Oscar rimase lì, appesa alla supplica accorata.

“Mio fratello…lui odia i nobili, tutti, senza differenze. Nemmeno voleva che ci andassi a lavorare in quella casa e ho faticato parecchio e alla fine lui si è convinto solo quando l’ho messo di fronte al fatto che quei soldi ci servivano e che non c’erano alternative. E poi l’inverno è alle porte…lavorare nelle cucine di una casa di nobili ha i suoi vantaggi…”.

“Vostro fratello odia i nobili…” - Oscar ripetè quelle parole, certo non per convincersi.

L’aveva compreso anche lei, ma non comprendeva cosa c’entrasse con lei e con quella faccenda.

“Io vorrei solo parlargli…”.

“No, vi prego” – insistette Diane – “Mio fratello non si fida di nessuno…nemmeno di voi…certo…come comandante lui non ha nulla da ridire…ma sono sicura che s’insospettirebbe e finirebbe per convincersi che c’è qualcosa che non va…non li sopporta i nobili…”.

Il senso del discorso era chiaro, seppure espresso in termini semplici e diretti.

“Non offendetevi…ve ne prego” – balbettò Diane abbassando il capo.

“No…non vi preoccupate…”.

“Non mi farebbe più andare a lavorare…” – concluse Diane quasi senza respiro – “Vorrebbe sapere tutto di quello che è accaduto e…io non saprei nemmeno cosa dirgli. Se è stato uno della servitù…uno dei padroni…io non lo so! E Alain non perdonerebbe nessuno”.

“Sta bene. Ma resto dell’idea che si deve trovare il modo di non lasciarvi sola…”.

Il silenzio calò sulle due persone, intente a guardarsi negli occhi, reciprocamente, quasi stessero combattendo una battaglia comune ma attraverso strategie differenti.

Oscar non aveva calcolato l’avversione dei soldati e di Alain per lei, in quanto nobile.

Una circostanza inusuale ma non del tutto remota.

Restava incombente il fatto che Parigi non era una città sicura. Non lo era mai stata.

A nessuna ora del giorno, figuriamoci della notte.

E quella faccenda andava risolta in un modo o nell’altro.

“Voi…voi sapete scrivere?” – chiese Oscar incerta.

“Cosa? Io…no…non so scrivere mi dispiace…sono ignorante…scusate…”.

“Siete solo giovane…e ai giovani è consentito non sapere tutto. Potrete sempre imparare, questo nessuno potrà mai impedirvelo e di certo non sarò io a basimare la vostra mancanza…”.

“Grazie, siete… gentile”.

“Dovere…credo sarebbe compito di chi sa farlo avere la pazienza e l’umiltà di insegnarlo a chi magari non ha avuto la stessa fortuna. Immagino non sappiate neppure leggere?”.

Diane fece cenno di no, mestamente.

“E vostro fratello?”.

“Alain? Sì, lui sa leggere, un pochino. Gliel’hanno insegnato quando è entrato nei Soldati della Guardia. Ma perché volete saperlo?”.

Diane era dubbiosa sulla piega che stava prendendo quella conversazione.

Oscar estrasse un foglietto di carta dalla giacca dell’uniforme e poi una piccola matita di grafite che rigirò un paio di volte tra le dita.

Si mise a scrivere poche parole sul foglio. Lo piegò e lo porse a Diane.

L’altra la guardò sempre più incerta.

“Domani, semmai farete di nuovo tardi, cercate qualcuno che possa recapitare questo a vostro fratello…”.

“Ma lui così…” – obiettò Diane che temeva di essere scoperta.

“Non preoccupatevi. Vi è scritto che chiedete ad Alain di venirvi a prendere a casa dei Duchi De Livrer. Non c’è altro. Farò in modo che domani sera non sia di guardia e così sarà lui a riaccompagnarvi a casa. Per il resto…dentro quella casa non dovrete far altro che restare in compagnia delle cuoche e delle altre cameriere…non restate mai da sola…”.

“Oh…io…”.

Lo sguardo di Diane si illuminò.

“Aspettate. Prendete queste…”.

Oscar fece scivolare alcune monete nella mano aperta di Diane.

L’aveva afferrata con rispetto e con altrettanta discrezione l’aveva richiusa sopra le monete.

“No…non posso accettarle…”.

“Vi prego…se dovrete cercare qualcuno per far ricapitare questo messaggio vi costerà. E che ne sarebbe della vostra paga? Se ne andrebbe via in un istante…e allora sì che vostro fratello s’insospettirebbe…” – obiettò Oscar con voce lieve.

Non voleva apparire né superiore, né superba…

Aveva intuito che Diane era giovane e decisa ma forse troppo inesperta dei fatti della vita.

“Non diremo nulla a vostro fratello…sarà il nostro segreto!” – continuò per accattivarsi il consenso dell’altra, sorridendole debolmente.

Era inutile esporre i pericoli che Diane avrebbe corso non solo in quella casa, ma tornando da sola, anche perché non c’erano alternative.

Oscar sapeva bene che nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito per proteggerela, l’unico che poteva farlo era proprio Alain, anche se non era il caso di fargli sapere perché.

Diane abbassò il capo quasi andando a lambire con le labbra la mano di Oscar.

“No…vi prego… lo faccio…” – si schernì Oscar.

Diane sollevò gli occhi.

Nello sguardo la silenziosa richiesta di sapere perché.

“Mi ricordate una giovane che conobbi tanti anni fa…” – continuò Oscar – “Una ragazza dolce e gentile che mi ha fatto comprendere quanto fosse dura e terribile la vita a Parigi. Ma lei ci è tornata in questa città e non ha accettato di scendere a compromessi e non ha avuto paura…e adesso penso sia felice”.

“Come si chiama?” – chiese Diane incusiosita.

“Rosalie…Rosalie….si chiama Rosalie…”.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo andando al paesaggio tetro che scorreva fuori dal finestrino, mentre il passato ormai sepolto riaffiorava prepotente nella mente, recando con sé una dimensione nuova e sorprendente…

_Anche allora…anche allora tu…_

_Mi amavi…_

_Mi hai sempre amato…_

Il passato mutava forma e consistenza, riempito di sensazioni dirompenti eppure lienari e semplici…

Lo avevano vissuto in maniera così diversa…

“Io vi ringrazio di tutto cuore monsieur…” – replicò Diane – “Oh…scusate…mademoiselle…”.

Oscar sorrise.

“Non scusatevi…ormai ci sono abituata…”.

Diane si sedette di nuovo tornando a ripiombare nell’oscurità dell’abitacolo intiepidito dalla breve conversazione. Le mani nelle mani a stringere le monete ed il prezioso foglietto.

“Io…” – riprese Oscar.

L’altra la guardò.

“Io non vorrei che tutto questo non bastasse”.

Diane spalancò gli occhi. La breve parentesi di serenità svanì all’istante.

“Che intendete dire?”.

“Se ci saranno altre sere in cui dovrete rincasare tardi…mi chiedo come farete…non credo che troverete facilmente qualcuno disposto a scrivere un messaggio come questo per vostro fratello…”.

“Io…non ci avevo pensato…”.

“Faremo così…” – continuò Oscar ormai completamente immersa in quella specie di nuova missione di cui come al suo solito doveva pianificare tutti i particolari, anche i più piccoli ed apparentemente insignificanti – “Nel caso in cui ne avrete la necessità, non dovrete fare altro che cercarmi all’Entrague dove sono alloggiata e vi lascerò un’altra richiesta come questa. Ovviamente voi dovrete poi farla avere a vostro fratello. Ditegli che avete trovato questo sistema per evitare di rincasare da sola ad un orario che potrebbe crearvi dei problemi. Io vedrò di lasciarlo libero così verrà a prendervi…”.

Diane a quel punto si ritrovò senza parole, di fronte a quello che appariva un vero e proprio piano di battaglia, anche se lo scopo sarebbe stato disprezzato dalla maggior parte delle persone con cui la piccola Diane aveva avuto a che fare nella sua breve vita.

L’unico a cui era mai importato di lei era suo fratello Alain e adesso proprio lui l’avrebbe aiutata, anche senza saperlo.

Non aveva idea da dove cominciare per ringraziare quella persona.

Non lo sapeva e neppure poteva sapere che le poche parole che pronunciò, in assoluta e sincera ingenuità, ebbero il potere di colpire la sua interlocutrice molto più di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

“Mio fratello…potrò vederlo…sarà bello sapere che ci sarà lui ad aspettarmi!” – esclamò Diane.

“Siete molto legata a lui…”.

“Si certo. Mi vuole molto bene. C’è sempre stato lui a proteggermi fin da quando ho ricordi nella mia vita…”.

_C’è sempre stato lui a proteggermi, fin da quando ho ricordi nella mia vita…_

Parole sapienti e potenti…

Raramente era capitato di conoscere un tale affiatamento tra fratelli…

Tra i nobili vigevano altri principi, altri scopi…

I cadetti avevano pochi diritti…le donne ancora meno…

_C’è sempre stato lui a proteggermi, fin da quando ho ricordi nella mia vita…_

No…

Non era vero…

Anche lei aveva avuto vicino a sè un fratello che le era stato accanto fin da quando ne aveva memoria.

Anzi, in certi momenti le pareva che André in realtà ci fosse sempre stato. Da sempre.

Non c’era mai stata una vita senza André…

Oscar non era mai esistita senza di lui.

“Chissà forse verrà con il suo amico…” – mormorò Diane quasi tra sè e sè.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi sulla giovane e il cuore quasi si fermò, nemmeno lei seppe perché e se ciò che stava udiendo significasse proprio ciò che l’immaginazione le stava spietatamente sbattendo in faccia…

“Il suo amico…” - replicò lei con un filo di voce.

Diane sorrise.

“Sì, è entrato da poco nei Soldati della Guardia e mio fratello gli ha fatto conoscere la nostra famiglia…”.

“Come…”.

Oscar sentì che le parole non sarebbero più uscite dalla gola.

“Si chiama André…è una persona molto gentile e…oh…chissà che avrà pensato di me!” – esclamò Diane divertita.

Oscar si ammutolì.

André era stato a casa di Alain.

Lei non lo sapeva ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Non c’era nulla di male, anzi…

André aveva conosciuto Diane.

Nemmeno quello sapeva ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.

E neppure c’era nulla di male, anzi…

Le parole di Diane si susseguirono, la mente di Oscar corse a quello strano discorso che Alain si era permesso di fare la sera in cui, furibondo per l’arresto di Lasalle, era entrato nel suo ufficio, seguito da André, e le aveva chiesto cosa avrebbe pensato se Andrè avesse deciso di sposare la sorella Diane.

Una frase senza senso a cui Oscar aveva risposto con altrettanta freddezza: per lei André era libero di fare ciò che preferiva, perché le scelte di André non erano affar suo.

Una risposta spietata figlia dell’innata riservatezza e dell’incapacità di vedersi e sentirsi una donna con un cuore infranto e nella testa il pensiero fisso ed implacabile che André l’amava.

Essere amata…

Allora Oscar l’aveva percepito arrogante quell’amore, perché forse lei per prima ne era rimasta all’oscuro e allora quell’amore le aveva fatto paura.

La ribellione si era imposta alla domanda di Alain, troppo assurda e intima e che non meritava risposta, perché la risposta dentro di lei non c’era…

Se n’era subito pentita di quella risposta tagliente e senza speranza, di nuovo sbattuta in faccia ad Andrè…

Non c’era veramente nessun’altra risposta?

Era questo che si era chiesta mentre aveva sentito la guancia bruciare per il ceffone che Alain senza tanti convenevoli le aveva mollato, accusandola di “aver venduto” il soldato Lasalle al Tribunale Militare.

Un gesto inaudito di un soldato verso un ufficiale, il comandante…

Quel gesto aveva bruciato dentro tanto quanto la rabbia che era esplosa infinita, contro se stessa, per aver dato quella risposta assurda proprio lì, davanti ad André.

Era stata spietata, allora, con Andrè e con se stessa…

Una freddezza, la propria, che pareva non avere paura di nulla…

Adesso Oscar cominciava ad avere paura.

“Ci siamo messi a discutere di cucina…”.

La voce di Diane la colpì, di nuovo.

“Cosa?”.

“Ma si…” – replicò la giovane quasi ridendo – “Io mi sono messa a discutere sul modo migliore di preparare l’arrosto…quando ovviamente riesco ad avere abbastanza denaro per comprare un pezzetto decente di carne e André…”.

Diane si coprì il viso con le mani.

“Che vergogna…lui mi ha detto di avere visto diverse volte sua nonna preparalo. E così io come una stupida ho insistito per chiedere come faceva e lui si è messo a spiegarmelo. Era molto bravo e così ci siamo ritrovati seduti al tavolo a parlare di rosmarino e lardo e brodo…e mio fratello ad un certo punto ci ha detto che eravamo matti tutti e due. E così ci siamo guardati e André è scoppiato a ridere e anch’io…anch’io ho riso tanto. Ma adesso…sì ecco credo d’esser stata proprio sfacciata!”.

Oscar vide scorrere di fronte a sé le immagini.

Una fredda casa di Parigi, tende quasi inesistenti alle finestre, un camino come unico punto di luce e calore ad illuminare esistenze precarie e distanti.

Un tavolo, forse spoglio, e delle persone…

Sorridenti, unite, riscaldate l’una dallo sguardo dell’altra…

Come un fulmine la sua mente tornò ai ricordi di lei bambina e…

_E i biscotti? – aveva chiesto Oscar con faccia scura._

_Scusami, mia nonna ha pensato bene di nasconderli. Li ho cercati dappertutto. Ho seguito il profumo ma alla fine ho scoperto che li ha chiusi a chiave in dispensa e così…però ho trovato queste… – aveva risposto André porgendo un piatto con degli strani dischetti gialli profumati, ricoperti di miele._

_Cosa sono? – aveva obiettato Oscar dubbiosa anche se gli occhi si erano illuminati alla luce flebile della candela che ondeggiava dietro la porta dello sgabuzzino dove lei e André si erano rifugiati in quella sera fredda, durante quel ricevimento sontuoso di casa Jarjayes a cui non le era stato concesso di partecipare perché troppo piccola._

_Le sue sorelle invece si aggiravano tra gli ospiti agghindate come spaventapasseri – come era solita chiamarle lei – dentro vestiti ingombranti e decisamente scomodi._

_Così conciata lei non sarebbe certo riuscita a nascondersi sotto un tavolo imbandito o a sgusciare via velocemente in caso di “pericolo”…_

_No, erano molto meglio i suoi comodi calzoni e la sua giacca…_

_Allora mi dici che cosa sono? – aveva chiesto di nuovo Oscar._

_A me sembrano frittelle! – aveva risposto André affondando il dito nel miele e poi succhiandolo avido._

_Frittelle? Di cosa sono fatte, accidenti!_

_Oh si…allora…ho sentito mia nonna che parlava con la cuoca e diceva di pelare bene! Come le ha chiamate? Quelle radici…ah…pommes de terre…si…pommes de terre! E poi bollirle e poi schiacciarle e mescolarle con le uova e lo zucchero! – aveva proseguito André trionfante per la spiegazione esaustiva e puntuale con cui si era districato._

_Pommes de terre? – aveva replicato Oscar con una smorfia._

_Ma sì non ti ricordi? Nanny ce le ha messe l’anno scorso nell’orto e alla fine ha raccolto quelle strane radici che credo abbia fatto cucinare…_

_André aveva preso una frittella in mano e l’aveva spezzata._

_Era morbida e calda ed emanava un fragrante profumo di zucchero e vaniglia._

_Ne aveva addentato un pezzetto e mentre masticava Oscar l’aveva visto appoggiarsi alla parete e quasi abbandonarsi ad una specie di estasi…_

_E adesso che ti prende? – gli aveva chiesto – Non sono buone?_

_Noooo! – aveva esclamato lui estasiato con la bocca piena intento a masticare – Sono buonissime invece. Dolci e calde…dai assaggiale!_

_Dolci e calde…_

_Frittelle di patate…con zucchero, vaniglia e miele…_

_Un angolo nascosto di casa Jarjayes…_

_Oscar chiedeva e lui eseguiva gli ordini…_

_Ma André era un intenditore e lei alla fine non faceva altro che seguire i suoi consigli._

_Oscar aveva aperto la bocca e lui delicatamente le aveva fatto assaggiare l’altra metà della frittella._

Fuori faceva molto freddo adesso e la brina gelata ricopriva di velo cristallino ogni cosa, dipingendo uno strano paesaggio irreale e lontano.

Oscar vide la giovane Diane salire i pochi gradini di un casermone scuro e freddo.

La ragazza si voltò prima di richiudere il portone e le fece un cenno con il capo ed un leggero saluto con la mano.

Diane era una giovane dolce e gentile…

Diane conosceva André…

Forse insieme…

Forse André aveva deciso che non aveva senso continuare ad amare lei, lei che voleva solo vivere come un uomo e che lo aveva ferito, forse più di quanto avesse fatto lui.

Forse allora…

Oscar si strinse di più nel mantello.

André meritava di essere felice.

Gli sarebbe bastato conoscere una giovane come Diane.

Lei forse avrebbe saputo renderlo felice…

Oscar sentì un nodo chiuderle la gola.

_Se ti lasciassi andare…_

_Se ti lasciassi davvero libero…_

Nell’istante in cui quel pensiero si affacciò alla mente, istintivamente, si disse che no…

Lei non poteva perderlo.

Non così…

Ma forse il suo era solo egoismo…

Solo egoismo.


	9. Basse Gêole

**_Basse Gêole_ **

Il vento freddo del nord aveva ripreso a spirare mentre la luce chiara del mattino sbucava tra le nuvole verso est.

Alain diede un ultimo abbraccio a Laure, sulla porta della locanda, tirandole su lo scialle di lana che la giovane si era messa sulle spalle.

“Vai dentro, è troppo freddo…”.

“Quando tornerai?”.

Alain fece una smorfia di disappunto, incerto sull’esito della serata.

Dopo aver accompagnato André nella camera di Helena e poi essersene andato con Laure, aveva perso di vista i suoi compagni.

Tutti.

Di Voltaire e Romanov non gli importava molto.

Quelli li conosceva bene e sapeva che i due avevano poche idee in testa ma tanti desideri che si agitavano nervosamente, lì tra le brache, lì dove solo donne come quelle che si incontravano a Les Roses Blanches avrebbero potuto soddisfare e acquietare.

La questione era ben diversa per Lasalle e André.

Non li aveva più ritrovati.

Il dubbio che la reazione di André, una volta scemati i fumi dell’alcool, non sarebbe stata delle migliori…

Il dubbio se quel testone avesse avuto finalmente la decenza di andare fino in fondo e dare sfogo alla sua dannata solitudine…

Improvvisamente intravide un’ombra alle spalle di Laure.

Anche l’altra si voltò e con sorpresa si ritrovò accanto Helena.

Laure le andò incontro prendendole le mani. Erano gelate e la ragazza aveva uno sguardo stanco e un po’ perso.

“Helena…stai bene?” – le chiese l’altra.

Helena annuì, muta.

“Com’è andata?” – mormorò Laure incerta tentando di strappare all’altra qualche parola.

Una smorfia di mezzo consenso scorse sulle labbra di Helena che alzò le spalle in segno di sufficienza.

“Vuoi dire che…” – proseguì Laure dubbiosa.

“E’ tutto a posto!” – proseguì Helena seccamente – “Ora Madame non potrà più buttarmi fuori da Les Roses Blanches…”.

Le parole della giovane colpirono Laure, inducendo un effetto ancor più sorprendente nel soldato che se ne stava infreddolito fuori dall’uscio.

Laure abbracciò Helena. Si tolse lo scialle e lo appoggiò sulle spalle dell’altra.

“Vieni…vieni dentro…sei gelata…poi mi racconterai tutto. E’ stato gentile?”.

“Non ho sentito tanto…tanto male…” – rispose Helena con un filo di voce tirando su col naso – “Ma non ne voglio più parlare…non m’importa più…adesso è tutto finito…adesso anch’io posso lavorare qui dentro!”.

Alain fu costretto ad indietreggiare e a voltarsi.

Cavolo, André c’era andato sul serio a letto con quella…quella!

Dannato figlio di puttana, finto nobilucolo dai morigerati principi!

Allora era accaduto!

Per quanto Alain si fosse fatto in quattro, mica ne era certo che quel dannato figlio d’un falegname avrebbe ceduto e sarebbe andato fino in fondo!

“Alain…io devo andare…torna presto…”.

Laure si permise un ultimo abbraccio al soldato e lui per parte sua non si scompose più di tanto seppure si sentì sorprendentemente disorientato, pervaso da un misto di stupore e di velata soddisfazione.

Forse non tutto si era marcito nella testa di quel bellimbusto di André e forse quel dannato legame che pareva tenere la sua vita appesa al cappio delle mostrine di quella donna che li comandava non era poi così forte da impedirgli di cedere alle lusinghe di una giovane prostituta…

Forse André l’aveva capito che bastava poco per spassarsela e magari provare a lasciarsi alle spalle quella vita di solitudine e di sofferenza…

“Cazzo…” – continuò a ripetersi Alain mentre imboccava una viuzza stretta –“Allora ci ho visto giusto…tu sei uguale a noi dannati Soldati della Guardia!”.

La soddisfazione per l’impresa riuscita ebbe il pregio di spazzare via l’inquietudine e l’insofferenza che l’avevano accompagnata.

“E’ un passo come un altro!” – si disse ancora Alain e per quanto lui stesso non ne andasse fiero, sentiva che una piccola breccia si era aperta nella granitica e statica esistenza dell’amico.

_Che si pigliasse le sue soddisfazioni, dannazione!_

_Alla faccia di quelle strafottute regole sul rispetto e la fedeltà ai padroni!_

Alain bofonchiò le sue considerazioni gesticolando come ad imitare i gesti altezzosi dei nobili.

Il vento freddo lo sferzò in faccia ed inspiegabilmente l’atmosfera rarefatta e tagliente, il cielo terso e pungende, lo condussero a pensare a Diane.

Anche lei era una giovane innocente, proprio come lo era Helena, e come lo era stata, un tempo, Laure.

Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se la vita toccata in sorte alle cameriere de Les Roses Blanches avesse anche solo inavvertitamente sfiorato l’esistenza di sua sorella.

E questo fece salire inevitabile il disgusto per ciò che Alain si era prestato a fare e per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere alla sua piccola Diane se lui non avesse fatto di tutto per vegliare su di lei e proteggerla e regalarle un’esistenza pulita e dignitosa.

L’alcool tracannato stava lentamente abbandonando i muscoli e anche il breve sonno che Alain si era concesso tra le braccia di Laure pareva aver scemato ogni benefico effetto.

I pensieri si susseguvano, ora addensandosi, ora diradandosi…

La coscienza pulsava come impazzita dietro una visione non ancora del tutto nitida…

A Diane non sarebbe mai dovuta capitare una simile dannata sorte, eppure lui stesso si era prestato a condividere il torto fatto alla giovane Helena e per giunta per mezzo di André che gli era amico.

André però era anche diventato una discreta e silenziosa conoscenza di Diane…

André era una brava persona…

Diavolo…

Il giovane si bloccò, di colpo, in mezzo alla strada.

Lo sguardo corse verso il basso, agli stivali infangati e luridi.

Poi tornò a sollevarsi, verso l’alto…

Dal corridoio di luce che filtrava lassù tra i tetti freddi e scuri delle case intravide il cielo…

Sua sorella Diane era una brava giovane…

E così André!

E allora forse non era stata poi solo una dannata provocazione quella che gli era uscita dalla bocca, quella sera, quando gli era salito il sangue al cervello per aver saputo dell’arresto di Lasalle e aveva chiesto al loro comandante cosa ne avesse pensato se André si fosse messo in testa di sposare Diane…

Non è che ci avesse mai pensato a quell’idea ma quella gli era saltata in testa, e quella l’aveva sbattuta in faccia al loro comandante, per provocarla quella donna e per vedere se davvero ci teneva ai suoi soldati, ad uno in particolare, a quello che ci stava rimettendo la pelle e la vista, ogni giorno, per starle dietro e nemmeno lei lo vedeva…

E se la ricordava ancora la risposta che gli aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene e Alain non era certo un santo…

_André poteva fare della sua vita ciò che voleva._

_André non era affar suo._

Dannata aristocratica…

Alain non ci aveva visto più e le aveva mollato un ceffone e l’aveva presa per il colletto dell’uniforme, perché quella li aveva presi in giro come tutti i comandanti che avevano avuto. Aveva fatto intendere che a loro ci teneva, che rispettava la loro forza e l’essere figli del popolo e poi che aveva fatto?

Alla prima occasione non aveva esitato a vendere il soldato che, cretino più di tutti, s’era fatto beccare a vendere il proprio fucile…

Non aveva più importanza adesso quella dannata storia.

Adesso c’era che André s’era finalmente svegliato e uno come lui non era da lasciarselo scappare…

Se davvero lui avesse accettato accanto a sé una giovane assennata e dolce come Diane…

Diane sarebbe stata felice.

E anche lui…

Dannazione anche quell’idiota di André avrebbe finalmente avuto un poco di pace…

Lui avrebbe reso felice sua sorella.

André era una brava persona e anche sua sorella Diane…

Alain riprese a camminare a passi veloci verso l’Entrague…

Decise, a meno che non fosse stato lo stesso André a confidarsi, di non fare parola con nessuno di quanto era accaduto quella notte.

André s’era dato da fare e dannazione mica dovevano interessargli certi particolari!

Sarebbe bastato attendere o magari lavorarci un poco su, magari per rinsaldare la conoscenza di quei due…

Gli tornarono in mente le sonore risate di cui si era trovato spettatore, suo malgrado, la sera in cui aveva portato a casa sua André, per farlo conoscere alla madre e a Diane.

E quei due, come se si fossero conosciuti da sempre, si erano messi a disquisire, noncuranti di quelli che ascoltavano la conversazione, di cucina e ricette e chissà cos’altro…

L’animo allegro e cordiale di André si era rivelato a quello altrettanto solare e sincero di Diane…

Alain imboccò l’ingresso dell’hotel, mentre alcuni soldati ne uscivano intenti a raggiungere i posti di guardia del turno mattutino.

Entrò silenziosamente nella camera e un sentore di vino misto ad altri olezzi umani ben poco gradevoli lo colse tanto che fu quasi tentato di uscire di nuovo.

Il silenzio era intervallato dal respiro rumoroso dei compagni e dal russare ritmato di Romanov che dormiva avvolto in una coperta, per terra, accanto al fuoco.

Alain si avvicinò all’amico e tentò di svegliarlo.

“Ehi…Romanov…dov’è André”.

Di lui infatti Alain non aveva scorto traccia.

L’altro grugnì infastidito contro il disturbatore del suo sacro sonno.

Aprì a stento gli occhi…

“Alain…ma che cazzo vuoi?” – chiese con voce impastata.

“Dov’è André?”.

“E io che ne so!” – replicò l’altro tentando di arrotolarsi meglio nella coperta.

Il fuoco nel camino era quasi spento e Alain infastidito se la prese con alcuni resti di legno ormai rosi dal fuoco. Li mosse nervosamente con un alamaro e poi gettò nel camino altri due ceppi che lentamente presero calore e ravvivarono la fiamma.

Tornò a puntare gli occhi su Romanov.

L’altro, spiato nel suo sonno ormai rotto, gli ringhiò contro: “Che vuoi che ti dica? Credo sia uscito. Oggi il turno alla Basse Gêole toccava a lui e lo sai che quello non vuole mai fare tardi. E adesso lasciami in pace. Ho sonno…”.

“Come alla Basse Gêole?” – chiese Alain sorpreso – “Ma non siamo di guardia là oggi e…”.

Romanov grugnì di nuovo.

“Là ci sono i nuovi turni…questa mattina li hanno portati quelli che iniziavano la guardia alle cinque…”.

Alain si alzò dirigendosi verso il tavolo. Afferrò i fogli…

La grafia ormai conosciuta del comandante…

“Porca… porca putt…tana!”.

“Eh…ehh…” - ghignò Romanov rintanandosi sotto la coperta – “Mi sa che adesso anche tu darai ragione a Vincent! Quando era quello ad infuriarsi per i nuovi turni alla Basse Gêole tu non hai battuto ciglio…”.

“Non è per la Basse Gêole, idiota!” – replicò Alain stizzito – “Ma quella donna ci farà diventare pazzi tutti quanti a forza di cambiare questi stramaledetti turni!”.

“E allora…dimmi tu che farai?” – lo stuzzicò Romanov facendo leva sulla proverbiale avversione verso il loro comandante.

Alain gettò i fogli sul tavolo.

I rintocchi di Notre Dame giunsero ovattati.

Erano quasi le sette e lui doveva iniziare il turno dopo nemmeno un’ora.

“Maledizione!” – imprecò tra sé - “Tutta questa storia comincia a stancarmi…se la trovo…”.

“Si…hi…hi…hi…che le fai?” – lo schernì Romanov.

Quelle furono le ultime parole che Alain sentì provenire dall’angolo della stanza ora rischiarato da un bel fuoco caldo che invitava senz’altro gli occupanti a proseguire nel loro sonno.

Se non fosse stato per il rantolo disarmonico del lento russare dei compagni…

Alain si sedette sul letto…

Alla Basse Gêole …

André sarebbe andato in quel posto maledetto…

E lui invece sarebbe finito a Place de Greve, all’Hotel de Ville.

Tanto mica ci doveva parlare con André!

Però…

“Cristo…”.

Alain s’infilò la giacca dell’uniforme e la camicia. Per fortuna che aveva ancora un cambio pulito con sé e…

“Forse questa serà riuscirò a tornare a casa per vedere Diane…” – bofonchiò tra sé e sé mentre afferrato il fucile si fiondava di gran carriera giù per la scala imboccando il portone d’ingresso dell’hotel – “Quella donna, che sia dannata, mi ha lasciato la serata libera!”.

  * **_§§_**



Nel silenzio la corrente della Senna, poco distante, s’imponeva nello scorrere sordo e gonfio…

Un debole raggio di sole correva a lambire il ferro corroso delle sbarre arrugginite, riflettendosi un istante sui bottoni dorati di un’uniforme cremisi sgargiante seppure appena intravista da sotto il mantello scuro che ricopriva la figura dell’uomo appoggiato alla grata.

I movimenti erano attutiti dallo strato di paglia adagiato a terra.

Nell’angolo sinistro della stanza sbucava il corpo apparentemente esanime di un soldato, appoggiato di schiena alla parete della cella, quasi a ridosso della porta d’ingresso.

“Accede!”.

L’ordine immediato spezzò definitivamente il silenzio del mattino non appena l’uomo si avvicinò alla grata.

Un leggero fruscio seguì alle parole e un’ombra si mosse dall’interno raggiungendo il limitare dell’inferriata.

L’uomo in piedi appoggiò la mano alla sbarra.

La mano destra libera dal guanto…

La punta delle dita appena velate da una tonalità scura quasi nera…

Dalla cella lentamente si sollevarono altre dita che si appoggiarono a quelle dell’uomo all’esterno.

Il respiro era silenzioso ma fondo e il contatto recò con sé un debole mugugno, come a rivelare la soddisfazione di un obiettivo raggiunto.

Da lì, da quel momento iniziava una nuova caccia…

“Quid cogitas?” – continuò l’uomo all’esterno.

Parole appena accennate dal significato incomprensibile ai più.

“Vultu maesto…nihil temere…” – si udì dalla grata, una voce sottile, leggera, cristallina…

Accorata e sinistra.

L’altro proseguì mantenendo la mano sulla sbarra.

Ora le dita si toccavano.

“Qui est?”.

Voleva avere una risposta…

Nessuno di quelli che aveva incontrato e conosciuto da quando era arrivato in Francia gli avevano svelato quella circostanza ma sulle sue dita ora si trovava l’essenza in grado di chiarire ciò che lui aveva solo intuito.

“Responde!”.

Un altro ordine, questa volta più secco a cui seguì una cantilenante e concisa esposizione.

“Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…she is dangerous…”.

“Dangerous?” – replicò l’altro stringendo la sbarra con la mano.

“Dangerous…oui…”.

Il tono era quasi beffardo come a sottolineare e rimarcare l’assurda incapacità dell’interlocutore di non aver compreso subito chi fosse la persona di cui entrambi stavano discutendo e che entrambi, seppure per vie traverse, avevano incrociato e conosciuto…

O meglio trovato...

La voce si perse nel silenzio della cella.

“Desiste!” – esclamò l’uomo in piedi staccando la mano dalle sbarre e battendo le dita con forza contro le stesse.

Il suono si espanse e percorse il ferro per disperdersi nell’antro buio.

“Come può essere pericolosa? E’…è una donna!” – precisò rabbiosamente.

Una risatina sottile e leggera, quasi un sibilo, si levò repentina e beffarda disperdendosi fin sul soffitto buio della cella da dove, poco dopo, si udirono altri fruscii.

Chiunque ci fosse dentro adesso si era spostato ed era tornato a ridosso delle pietre fredde e umide nell’angolo dove la luce non aveva potere di raggiungerlo.

Il sibilo divertito continuò severo quasi cinico.

“Oui…oui”.

“E sei sicuro che lei sia…”.

“Oui…pura…est pura…but dangerous…”.

“Basta!” – replicò l’uomo – “Non ti è permesso prenderti gioco di me! Anche a te interessa…giusto?”.

“Oui…senor hermano…”.

L’appellativo indispettì a dismisura l’interlocutore…

“Silenzio! Vedi di fare la tua parte e alla fine di tutta questa storia…alla fine anche tu rimarrai soddisfatto. Ma ricordati che dovrai fare quello che dico io…”.

“Yes…” – rispose l’altro con un sibilo di compatimento – “Sheol...”.

“Dannato…se non fosse che vieni proprio da là ti ci rimanderei di filato negli inferi!”.

L’uomo si voltò chiudendosi nel mantello ed imboccando l’uscio che conduceva via da quel posto.

Alcune voci giungevano ora più nette dall’ingresso del lungo corridoio che proveniva dall’esterno della cella della Basse Gêole, proprio quella dove era stato rinchiuso il demone, _il demone di Avignone,_ come era stato soprannominato dall’incredulità e dalla paura popolare lo strano essere catturato nei boschi della regione e poi condotto a Parigi perché ritenuto l’autore delle sparizioni di tante giovani donne, perdute per sempre nei meandri della foresta.

L’uomo fece diversi passi, fermandosi solo un istante, ad ascoltare la nenia che risuonava adesso lenta e calma, come un ritornello biascicato senza senso apparente, dal fondo scuro della cella…

_“Ebbi d’intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m’atterrirono, m’attorniarono reti d’inferno, ebbi d’innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…”._

“…ma il Signore invocai nella distretta, al mio Dio rivolsi il mio grido: dal suo Tempio egli udì la mia voce, giunse il mio grido negli orecchi suoi…stese dall’alto la mano e mi prese e mi sottrasse all’empio dell’acque…” – continuò di rimando l’uomo mentre si appiattiva contro un’insenatura del corridoio ed attendeva il passaggio di alcuni soldati che si avviavano verso la cella.

L’uomo non guardò nemmeno chi fossero.

Non gli interessava, anche se aveva notato che si trattava di Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana.

Uscì indisturbato subito dopo che quelli furono passati.

La sua meta era il Comando Generale delle Guardie di Parigi, in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin.

“Ehi…ma che è successo?”.

André entrò per primo nella cella.

Si guardò intorno per capire che posto fosse quello dove, all’ultimo momento, era stato comandato di svolgere il suo turno di guardia, assieme ad altri due commilitoni che dovevano dare il cambio ai soldati che avevano appena trascorso la notte li.

Andrè vide un giovane soldato, disteso a terra nell’angolo della cella.

Si chinò su di lui, scuotendolo e tentando di svegliarlo.

Pareva morto ma ad un certo punto quello iniziò a tossire e a torcersi come una serpe infilzata da una freccia e poi spalancò gli occhi fissando il volto di André che a sua volta lo guardava con aria di rimprovero.

“Ti sei addormentato?” – chiese nell’ovvia ed unica contestazione che si poteva spendere dinnazi un simile spettacolo.

L’altro pareva davvero spaesato e se ne restava seduto a terra con la testa tra le mani a borbottare frasi sconnesse.

“No…io…non mi ricordo niente…io…”.

“Ma se dormivi della grossa!” – gli replicò un altro soldato che aveva preso a misurare a grandi passi la cella camminando su e giù sulla paglia ormai marcia.

“No…io…” – continuava a balbettare l’altro.

“Dai…lascia perdere…” – obiettò André – “Adesso ci siamo noi. Torna al tuo alloggio. Non è accaduto nulla…”.

Il soldato sollevò lo sguardo verso André e poi verso gli altri poco dietro.

Quello che gli aveva consigliato di alzare i tacchi e sparire approfittando del cambio di turno non pareva interessato a fare la spia mentre gli altri due facevano finta di niente ma gli occhi erano chiusi e guardinghi e severi come a dirgli che se fosse stato per loro non l’avrebbe passata liscia.

Il giovane si alzò a fatica, raccattando la baionetta e ripulendosi l’uniforme dalla paglia che era rimasta attaccata.

“Dove sono i tuoi compagni?” – chiese solo André.

“Credo fuori…gli ordini erano di controllare le due uscite e io dovevo stare quà dentro…”.

“Vai!” – continuò André sempre più dubbioso.

“Va bene…allora…”.

“Vattene!”.

André gli mollò una manata sulla spalla per farlo uscire e l’altro se ne andò barcollando.

Tornò a spaziare nella stanza.

“Ehi damerino! Che ti è passato per la testa di lasciarlo andare così?” – si sentì contestare da uno dei due soldati.

“Non è accaduto nulla…”.

“Ah si? Quello si è addormentato e questo gli sarebbe costato un giorno di cella d’isolamento…”.

André non rispose.

La contestazione era corretta, meno lo sarebbe stato spiegare a quei due energumeni che i turni di guardia notturni erano faticosi e che poteva capitare a tutti…

Lo avrebbe riferito lui al comandante…

Almeno per evitare che qualcun altro lo facesse e…

_“Ebbi d’intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m’atterrirono, m’attorniarono reti d’inferno, ebbi d’innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

_Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l’astio dei miei nemici._

_Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

_Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell’uomo._

_E’ menzogna il parlare dell’uno con l’altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

_Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superba…”._

“Ma che diavolo è questa roba?”.

I due soldati si piantarono in mezzo alla stanza, impietriti dalla specie di nenia soffusa e ritmata e continua che se ne usciva dal fondo della cella attraverso una voce melodiosa e fina, leggera e dolce come quella di una creatura divina e sorprendente.

Il tutto stonava decisamente con quello che i soldati conoscevano di quel posto – ben poco a dire la verità – e di colui che c’era finito dentro.

Loro erano soldati della Guardia Metropolitana…

E loro, come soldati, solitamente svolgevano le ronde, sedavano risse, sorvegliavano i palazzi dei nobili e i punti cruciali della città dove la gente aveva la malaugurata idea di fermarsi ad ascoltare qualche fazioso ribelle che si sgolava per arringare la folla a ribellarsi e a marciare contro i palazzi del potere e ad armarsi con tutto quello che poteva essere a disposizione di poveracci e morti di fame, vanghe, badili, bastoni…

Ma in quel posto non stava accadendo nulla di tutto ciò.

“Sono salmi della Bibbia…non ricordo quali siano…” – mormorò André anche lui sconvolto da quelle parole.

“E tu come lo sai? Ma chi sei, un plebeo, un servo, un soldato o un prete?” – contestò uno dei compari voltandosi verso André.

“Idiota…lui ha studiato!” – lo contraddisse l’altro – “Lui è un mezzo nobile…che ha deciso di divertirsi un po’ facendo finta di andare in guerra…”.

Il soldato rise mentre nella stanza continuavano a scivolare leggere le parole che provenivano dal fondo scuro.

_“Poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone? Chi è?_

_Chi è il vostro padrone? Illa est aquì…”._

“Ma che stà blaterando questo? Questo dannatissimo…”.

Andrè si scosse.

Fu l’unico a percepire lo strano mutamento dell’eloquio…

E poi il cambio di persona…

_“Chi è? Chi è il vostro padrone? Illa est aquì…”._

Un miscuglio assurdo di lingue…

Latino, anche se André l’aveva solo sentito recitare durante le lezioni di Oscar con il precettore.

E poi…spagnolo…

Ma che significava quella nenia di salmi?

Uno dei soldati afferrò il calcio della baionetta e iniziò a farla scorrere rapitamente sulle sbarre della grata.

Il rumore metallico assordante si levò nella cella sovrastando le voci di tutti, esclusa quella del soldato che impaurito e irritato da quella strana sequela di parole, per lui senza senso, voleva a tutti i costi far tacere chi ne fosse il responsabile.

“Piantala imbecille!” – urlò infuriato contro il buio della cella – “Se non la pianti subito giuro che apro la cella e ti faccio passare io la voglia di recitare queste stupide poesie!”.

Aveva urlato forte il soldato, ma appena aveva smesso, così come aveva cessato di passare e ripassare il fucile sulla grata, si udì l’ennesima frase pronunciata quasi in segno di sfida, dal fondo della cella.

_“Illa est aquì…_ _pura…pulchra…but…she is dangerous...”._

Il soldato si attaccò alle sbarre iniziando a scuoterle con rabbia.

“Finiscila maledetto o ti ammazzo…” – gridò forte.

“Che cosa vorresti fare Soldato Moredieu?”.

Una voce…

La voce del comandante giunse alle spalle dei tre.

André si voltò e si trovò addosso lo sguardo di Oscar.

_“Illa est aquì…”._

Le stesse parole ripetute un’altra volta.

André rimase su di lei, impietrito nell’udirle di nuovo…

Colpito e stravolto…

Non si aspettava di vedere Oscar quella mattina.

Si voltò nuovamente verso la grata scura.

La frase che lui aveva udito per ben due volte prima che Oscar entrasse…

_Illa est aquì…_

_Lei è quì…_

Era latino e spagnolo…e…

_She is dangerous…_

E’ pericolosa…

_She is…_

_Lei…_

André pensò che il respiro si sarebbe perso lì, in quell’istante di sospensione da cui la mente non voleva essere distolta, perché quello che aveva udito era assurdo.

Chiunque ci fosse dietro quelle sbarre aveva intuito che lei stava arrivando…

_Illa…lei..._

E aveva capito che lei era una donna.

“Che vorresti fare Soldato Moredieu?” – chiese nuovamente Oscar entrando nella stanza.

“Nulla…nulla comandante ma…ecco sentite…sentite anche voi quell’idiota che recita queste strane parole dal fondo della cella…volevo fare smettere questa diavoleria chiunque sia a pronunciarla…”.

“Sono Salmi idiota! E’ la Bibbia!” – gli fece eco il compare – “Non hai sentito cosa ha detto André?!”.

Oscar non riuscì a fiatare.

“Salmi?”.

I tre si zittirono.

André si avvicinò osservandola, senza abbassare lo sguardo, insistendo su di lei…

Nemmeno lei doveva essere lì ma ad André non importava…

Anche Oscar si decise a restare su di lui, almeno con lo sguardo, anche lei insistendo per carpire un segno, un gesto, un respiro che le rivelasse che lui era diverso, era cambiato, e che si era liberato, in un modo o nell’altro, del suo passato…

No…

Era precisa la richiesta di Oscar, anche se inespressa, anche se dannatamente difficile da accettare, perché lei stessa si diceva che non doveva interessarle più la vita di André, non almeno quel pezzo di vita che adesso aveva accolto un’altra persona, la piccola Diane…

Si erano conosciuti André e Diane e dall’istante in cui l’aveva compreso, Oscar si era sentita sprofondare in una specie di abisso oscuro, soffocante, come se una parte di se stessa le stesse sfuggendo e lei si fosse ritrovata lì, inchiodata dalla sua stessa decisione di lasciarlo libero, di allontanarlo da sé.

Adesso quella volontà le pareva assurda e senza senso…

Come se in realtà fosse lei a non riuscire a liberarsi da lui…

Avrebbe voluto chiedere e sapere e cogliere ora una volta per tutte finalmente e per la prima volta lo sguardo di André…

Quand’anche esso si fosse rivolto altrove, ad altro che non fosse lei stessa.

Perché solo adesso iniziava a comprendere come quello sguardo su di se pareva essere l’unico a venirle in mente, il solo che lei ricordasse esserle sempre stato dedicato…

_“Rosa…pura… chi è il vostro padrone?”._

“Ecco…avete sentito comandante?” – intervenne uno dei due soldati.

“Tornate ai vostri posti di guardia. Gli ordini sono di non restare tutti nello stesso posto e questo lo dovreste sapere. Voi due fuori…”.

“Sissignore!” – esclamarono i due soldati che si misero sull’attenti e poi uscirono guardando di sbieco il loro comandante che se ne stava immobile in mezzo alla stanza.

André rimase fermo mentre Oscar puntava lo sguardo verso il fondo della cella.

André non potè non mantenere lo sguardo su di lei. Non desiderava altro in quel momento e non gli importava se lei avesse reagito male.

Tanto, più distanti di così non sarebbero potuti arrivare.

Parevano trascorsi secoli da quando loro due se ne andavano ogni mattina a Versailles e poi in giro a perlustrare gli immensi giardini e gli anfratti e le fontane dove potevano trovare rifugio sbandati o mendicanti o ribelli.

Ogni giorno, sempre la stessa vita.

Adesso come allora…

André si riebbe quando vide Oscar avvicinarsi alla grata e appoggiare una mano alla sbarra, scorrendo su e giù sul metallo freddo.

Il nuovo incarico stava riservando non poche sorprese…

Da quando in qua un uomo definito da tutti un demone, trovato in mezzo ad un bosco, vicino a resti di ossa umane, sarebbe stato in grado di esprimersi in quel modo?

I pensieri s’interruppero…

“Posso farti una domanda?” – chiese André incerto sulla ragione di quella visita.

Oscar annuì senza voltarsi.

“So che non dovrei immischiarmi in queste faccende ma sia io sia gli altri soldati ci siamo chiesti la ragione di questo strano servizio di guardia in un posto simile. La Basse Gêole è un obitorio e ci hanno messo un prigioniero. Noi di solito pattugliamo le strade e invece adesso dobbiamo fare la guardia come fossimo secondini…”.

André si fermò. Il senso della domanda era chiaro.

Che diavolo stava accadendo e perché…

“Credo che la risposta riguardi me…” – replicò Oscar in tono triste.

“Come?”.

“Io…credo di essere soltanto io la causa di quanto sta accadendo. Probabilmente anche altri oltre a mio padre si sta rendendo conto che io non dovrei occupare il posto che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta mi ha concesso per accontentare una mia richiesta”.

“Come sarebbe a dire… _altri oltre tuo padre!_?”.

L’accenno al Generale Jarjayes era da sempre foriero d’insidiosi voli nel passato, a ritroso, verso la scellerata scelta di allevare la figlia come un uomo perché un giorno potesse prendere il posto del padre e proseguire la dinastia militare a cui lui apparteneva, da sempre al servizio della famiglia reale.

André c’impiegò solo alcuni istanti…

Il quadro gli fu dannatamente chiaro.

Le parole di nanny sul matrimonio di Oscar, le lamentele dei soldati che non la volevano come comandante, l’irritazione crescente di Bouillé…

Tutto combaciava rivelando una visione piuttosto tetra sul destino che sarebbe toccato in sorte ad Oscar se lei fosse stata davvero costretta a lasciare l’uniforme.

La proposta del Maggiore Girodel

Qualcun altro…

Il Maggiore Girodel…

Lui aveva chiesto ad Oscar di sposarla…

Lei aveva rifiutato.

Anche ad André aveva detto che lei non si sarebbe sposata tanto presto…

E allora…

Oscar si voltò verso André.

Lo sguardo corse a lui e inspiegabilmente lui lesse negli occhi una velata malinconia che lo colpì, lasciandolo sorpreso ed interdetto.

Lei si appoggiò alla grata.

La presenza di André, nonostante quello che era accaduto tra loro, aveva lo strano e sorprendente potere di rassicurarla e consentirle di abbandonarsi, solo un istante, alla presenza conosciuta…

L’istinto cedeva di nuovo e stentava a richiamarla a gesti ed atteggiamenti più prudenti.

Oscar non sapeva che dire in realtà, perché qualsiasi cosa avesse rivelato, sapeva che avrebbe ferito André.

Ora era lei ad essere in vantaggio su di lui.

Conosceva i suoi sentimenti e sapeva che se gli avesse rivelato che quell’incarico era solo una messinscena…

Forse ordita da Bouillè, forse con la stessa complicità di suo padre, per indurla a cedere alla fatica, alla stanchezza, alla paura, al dissenso dei suoi stessi soldati verso gli ordini che lei, quotidianamente, sarebbe stata costretta ad impartire fino a sfincarli dalla rabbia, fino ad elevare e poi a lasciare esplodere la già naturale avversione verso di lei…

E quindi per costringerla a lasciare il suo posto di comandante…

Cedere avrebbe significato per lei perdere per sempre la propria libertà e separarsi per sempre da lui, perchè ciascuno sarebbe andato per la sua strada, per la sua vita.

Ciascuno sospeso nella vita e nei dubbi dell’altro.

Senza aver mai compreso nulla di quella che adesso vivevano.

Ma forse adesso stava accadendo dell’altro…

Forse André davvero avrebbe potuto liberarsi di quel legame insidioso che adesso anche lei percepiva…

Il desiderio di essergli accanto e di averlo per sé si opponeva a quello…

Di proteggerlo per assurdo proprio da se stessa e dalla propria incoscienza e dalla propria incapacità di non essere mai riuscita a percepire il suo amore per lei…

Forse dalla propria incapacità di non poterlo corrispondere quell’amore.

Se non lo amava, almeno poteva consolarsi rifugiandosi nell’intento di non vederlo soffrire, ancora.

Lei gli doveva qualcosa per quell’immenso amore che lui aveva nutrito per lei, per tutta la vita, in silenzio, in disparte.

Quell’amore l’aveva travolta, l’aveva spaventata e, per assurdo, l’aveva scossa al punto da rivelarle una parte profonda di sé, forse la più nascosta e segreta ed insidiosa…

Quell’amore, ora Oscar l’aveva capito, si era riversato su di lei, durante le loro vite e lei lo aveva vissuto, ora se ne rendeva conto, seppure inconsapevolmente e ne era stata accarezzata, lambita e avvolta.

Ora lo sentiva quell’amore e voleva anche lei, con tutta se stessa, che quell’amore non fosse sporcato o colpito o piegato dall’insensatezza che regolava la sua vita, solamente un groviglio di costrizioni, vincoli, regole, sensi di colpa, che non le avrebbero mai consentito di essere felice.

Almeno poteva provare a rendere felice lui…

“Forse è solo una mia impressione…ma temo che la mia vita da adesso in poi sarà più difficile del solito…” – mormorò a bassa voce decidendo poi di cambiare repentinamente discorso – “Comunque non ho avuto ancora l’occasione di ringraziarti per l’altra sera…”.

“Come?” – chiese André sorpreso – “Se ti riferisci alla camera…”.

“Si…” – rispose Oscar d’istinto.

Preferiva essere accondiscendente verso una comune visione delle cose, piuttosto che rivelare i suoi reali sentimenti.

Dato che neppure lei li aveva così chiari dentro di sé…

_No…no André…non è solo per quello che volevo ringraziarti…_

_C’eri, eri con me, come sempre…_

_Io vorrei tanto…_

Pensieri immediati e quasi sorprendenti sorsero dall’anima scura e s’infransero contro il suono metallico delle sbarre che seccamente iniziarono a vibrare.

Oscar ebbe a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi solo un poco, mentre il cuore colpito cessò quasi di battere.

D’istinto André fu sopra di lei e l’afferrò per le braccia e l’attirò a sé, abbracciandola e indietreggiando.

Se la portò con sé con forza e determinazione, avvolgendola in quell’abbraccio stretto che li condusse tutti e due verso la porta d’ingresso della cella, in quel momento chiusa.

André non ebbe la forza di dire una parola…

Non ne aveva. Sentiva solo il corpo di Oscar stretto e chiuso dentro il suo e lei se ne stava li, immobile, quasi senza respirare.

In un’altra occasione lei lo avrebbe spinto via, all’istante…

In un’altra occasione lei lo avrebbe squadrato furibonda chiedendogli che diavolo stesse facendo…

Sarebbero state parole di rabbia ma adesso…

Con tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro…

André si permise di restare lì, fermo, chiuso su di lei. Non voleva lasciarla. Aveva paura di farlo.

E al tempo stesso aveva paura che quando fosse stata lei a staccarsi, lui non sarebbe riuscito a reggere lo sguardo feroce che inevitabilmente gli sarebbe piombato addosso.

Non accadde nulla…

Nessun movimento quasi nessun respiro…

André volse lo sguardo alla grata e allora, solo allora, se rese conto perché il suo istinto l’aveva indotto a trascinare Oscar lontano.

L’intravide, seppure poco distinta…

Un’ombra scura che si mosse appena dietro le sbarre.

Una figura esile…

Lo sguardo vitreo ed azzurro, quasi disumano che lo fissava, spiccando sulla carnagione bianchissima.

Anzi lo sguardo era su di loro…

L’istante dopo il buio era tornato a chiudersi sull’effige che si era rivelata.

“Perdonami…io…non dovevo…ma…mi era parso di vedere qualcuno a ridosso della grata e io…” – mormorò André affondando il viso nei capelli di lei, respirando piano il respiro corto di lei incapace di lasciarla.

Oscar lentamente si sfilò da quella stretta e sollevò lo sguardo verso gli occhi di André.

Non riuscì a fiatare, mentre con una mano si prendeva l’altra mano e di nuovo, come la prima volta, sulla pelle percepiva l’alito freddo e crudele che l’aveva già colpita nella prima visita alla Basse Gêole e poi ancora quello più intenso e caldo e feroce…

Le mani di André…

Oscar non indietreggiò.

In un istante ebbe modo di pensare che lei, in fondo, non aveva mai compiuto scelte nella sua vita.

Suo padre, i suoi superiori, i sovrani…

Tutti avevano deciso per lei…

E adesso…

Anche André.

Anche André pareva diventare, istante dopo istante, una sorta di pensiero fisso, immutabile ed assoluto a cui lei non si sarebbe potuta opporre.

Lui era lì, su di lei.

Lui c’era sempre stato, anche quando non c’era.

Forse anche quando non si conoscevano ancora.

Un pensiero immenso, fisico, assoluto, che il ragionamento e la volontà non riuscivano, non volevano addomesticare o acquietare.

Come non avesse scelta…

Come non avesse mai avuto scelta.

_Io ti amo… credo di averti amato da sempre…_

_Sempre…sempre…sempre…_

André non aveva mai posto limiti temporali alla loro conoscenza.

Anche per lui, lei, Oscar, c’era sempre stata.

Così vicino, Oscar percepì il battito del cuore mitigato dalla presenza di André e per la prima volta ebbe la sensazione che nemmeno lei avrebbe avuto scelta nella vita.

Fu André a staccarsi da lei più velocemente.

Non avrebbe sopportato il pensiero di un ennesimo rifiuto.

“Perdonami…Oscar…io…”.

“No…non importa” – gli rispose lei.

Sapeva cosa poteva essere accaduto, di nuovo.

L’istinto l’aveva tradita impedendole di avvicinarsi oltre misura a quella grata.

Conosceva la natura della persona che se ne stava laggiù, nel fondo di quella maledetta cella…

Lei non sarebbe mai stata al sicuro lì, in quel posto perché quel nuovo incarico era fatto apposta per spaventarla e farla desistere dalla sua testarda convinzione di avere le stesse possibilità di riuscita di un uomo.

“André…”.

Le mani si erano staccate ed erano ridiscese lungo i fianchi, così come quelle di lui.

Se avesse voluto Oscar avrebbe potuto lambire le mani di André semplicemente aprendo leggermente le dita.

L’impulso di farlo venne preceduto di poco dalla voce di lui.

“Oscar…che cosa sta succedendo? Che cosa ti sta accadendo? Tu lo sai vero?”.

Lei avrebbe voluto dirglielo cosa stava succedendo.

Anche lei avrebbe voluto sapere cosa stava accadendo…

A lei stessa e a loro…

Lo scatto della chiave nella serratura costrinse Oscar a fare alcuni passi indietro per distanziarsi da André.

La porta della cella si aprì lentamente e lei incrociò lo sguardo sorpreso del Maggiore Girodel che entrò di gran carriera nella cella e in pochi passi le fu accanto.

Lo sguardo dell’uomo passò dall’affranto ad uno sconcertante dubbioso.

André per parte sua dovette allontanarsi di qualche passo. Lui era un semplice soldato…

“Per fortuna siete quì” – esordì Girodel guardandola dritto negli occhi – “Ero in pensiero…state bene?”.

“Certo…maggiore…perché avrei dovuto…”.

Le parole le morirono in gola e Oscar indietreggiò di nuovo quando dietro il Maggiore Girodel spuntò il Colonnello Stevenov che impassibile entrò nella cella.

“Dovete scusarmi comandante ma credo che la causa di tutto questo allarme sia solo mia…” – esordì Stevenov.

“Come prego?” – chiese Oscar.

“Sì, poco fa ero diretto al Quartier Generale della Guardia Metropolitana, dove ci saremmo dovuti incontrare. Per strada ho incrociato il Maggiore Girodel che veniva proprio da Rue de la Chausée d’Antin e mi ha detto che voi non c’eravate…e che dall’hotel pare foste già uscita…e così abbiamo deciso insieme di venire a cercarvi immaginando che questo fosse uno dei posti dove vi avremmo potuto trovare. Immagino abbiate modificato il vostro percorso…”.

La spiegazione era più che esauriente…

Gliel’aveva detto lei al Colonnello Stevenov di vedersi in Rue de la Chassée d’Antin quella mattina…

Ma poi era accaduto l’inspiegabile per gli ordinari canoni di ragionamento che orchestravano la sua vita.

Da quando quella mattina aveva aperto gli occhi, osservando la luce chiara dell’alba scivolare leggera sulle assi del parimento e poi correndo alla rosa ormai completamente fiorita sul tavolo, in un bicchiere portato da Mòse…

Aveva deciso di recarsi alla Basse Gêole.

Là dove aveva destinato André al turno di guardia.

Le parole di Diane l’avevano assillata, piegandosi e ripiegandosi nella notte come veli spessi e soffocanti che non l’avevano lasciata respirare.

_Chissà forse verrà con il suo amico…_

Quell’amico era André.

André aveva conosciuto Diane.

Ecco perché Oscar era finita dritta alla Basse – Gêole…

Perché sapeva che lì ci avrebbe trovato André e perché voleva vederlo e perché…

Voleva André, voleva guardarlo in faccia, comprendere se il suo sguardo fosse cambiato, se la sua voce, il tono, il timbro, come lei li ricordava, fossero gli stessi di sempre.

Per ascoltarlo André come non le era mai accaduto di desiderare nella loro lunga vita insieme…

Le mani si chiusero stringendosi.

Di fronte a quella prospettiva tutto era passato in secondo piano.

Tutto…

E la guardia si era abbassata…

E lei si era avvicinata troppo a quelle grate e aveva dimenticato l’incontro con Stevenov e…

Oscar sentì che stava cominciando a mancarle l’aria.

Di nuovo.

Ma quanto tempo era trascorso da che lei era finita lì alla Basse – Gêole?

Non le era parso d’essersi fermata così a lungo…

Eppure…

L’insofferenza per la presenza di tutte quelle persone salì alla gola….

Si permise di voltarsi per guardarlo, André.

Di nuovo un’occhiata repentina. Questa volta erano vicini e lo sguardo fu ricambiato, tacito consenso che lui era lì e che…

“Bene…allora se non è troppo tardi potremo iniziare ora la nostra conversazione, Colonnello Stevenov?” – s’impose di chiedere freddamente.

L’altro acconsentì con un semplice cenno del capo.

Mentre il gruppetto usciva dalla cella André, sull’attenti, attese di tornare ad essere solo.

Nella testa il timbro della voce di lei, triste, quasi colpevole, per qualcosa che nemmeno Oscar forse poteva immaginare.

Nello sguardo i suoi occhi, forse consapevoli di una scelta sbagliata che adesso si stava manifestando in tutta la sua drammatica incombenza.

 _Se almeno tu mi odiassi_ – si disse tra sé e sé – _Potre farmi una ragione di tutto e staccarmi da te e da me stesso…_

Una risata sottile e perduta percorse lo spazio della cella…

_“She is dangerous…”._

André in pochi passi fu accanto alla grata.

Dentro di sé finì per riempire suo malgrado, quelle parole del significato più autentico ma evanescente…

Il pericolo di perdersi dietro ad un sogno ormai infranto…

Il pericolo di sprecare la propria esistenza…

_Lei era pericolosa_ …

_Lei…_

_Davvero si riferiva ad Oscar?_


	10. Non m'inganni

**_Non m’inganni!_ **

“Vieni subito qui!”.

Allo scalpiticcio forsennato di passi veloci e decisi che rieccheggiò lungo il corridoio che conduceva allo scalone principale dell’Entrague seguirono altri passi, alcuni celeri e giovanili, altri invece più lenti e pesanti.

Tutti nella stessa direzione.

“Santo cielo…santo cielo…ma cosa mi tocca fare alla mia età! Sono troppo vecchia per queste scenate. Ormai non ho più la forza di stare dietro ad un monello come quello…ma cosa è saltato in testa a mademoiselle di chiedermi di prendermi cura di lui. Benedetta ragazza…non riuscirò mai a capirla…”.

Nanny percorse il lungo corridoio scuro verso la parte più luminosa dell’ultimo piano dell’albergo da cui poi si scendeva dabbasso, prima attraverso una scala malferma e scricchiolante e poi per uno scalone più dignitoso e solido.

La donna aveva eseguito, o meglio stava tentando di eseguire, gli ordini ricevuti dalla sua padrona il giorno precedente, quando si era recata assieme ad una cameriera all’Entrague per portare la biancheria pulita al comandante che per svariate settimane non sarebbe tornato né a casa, né alla caserma.

E così si era imbattuta nella strana richiesta di Oscar, letta sul biglietto che lei aveva lasciato all’anziana donna e consegnatole da quella specie di esserino pelle e ossa, sudicio e dall’indecifrabile odore di stalla e paglia rancida addosso, che chissà dove la sua bambina era riuscita a scovare.

“Gesù…mi romperò l’osso del collo!” – miagolava nanny precipitandosi giù dalle scale e ordinando alla cameriera che era arrivata con lei, più giovane e svelta, di raggiungere quel “gatto impazzito” che era corso via dalla stanza quando l’anziana donna si era rifiutata di consegnargli i vestiti puliti che aveva portato con sé, se prima quel moccioso non si fosse fatto dare una bella strigliata con acqua e sapone.

_E’ proprio come un gatto_ – pensò nanny – _I gatti hanno paura dell’acqua e io non riuscirò mai a lavarlo e a renderlo almeno presentabile!_

“Non credo che quel povero bambino abbia mai conosciuto una tinozza d’acqua calda e del sapone in tutta la sua vita…” – borbottò la donna quando mise piede, sana e salva, nella sala d’ingresso dell’hotel.

L’atrio era abbastanza grande e nanny iniziò a guardarsi attorno, sistemandosi le piccole lenti sul naso e tirando fuori un fazzoletto da sventolare per calmare un pochino quella specie di agitazione che l’aveva presa.

Non ricordava di aver mai fatto tanta fatica per costringere qualcuno a lavarsi dai tempi in cui rincorreva la sua bambina o suo nipote, quando provavano a sfuggirle pur di non finire ficcati a mollo nell’acqua non sempre calda a dovere.

Nanny fece alcuni passi.

La giovane cameriera le si fece incontro con aria dubbiosa.

Aveva perso di vista il monello e non aveva idea di dove fosse finito.

Le mani ruvide e un poco grassocce di nanny si torsero una sull’altra fino a quando un sospiro, quasi liberatorio, gonfiò il petto della donna, alla vista di colui che avrebbe potuto risolvere il guaio.

“André!” – gridò nanny splancando gli occhietti grigi verso il nipote che entrava in quel momento assieme ad altri soldati.

Erano da poco passate le quattro del pomeriggio e lui rimase sorpreso nel vedere sua nonna ancora all’hotel, anche se sapeva che nanny sarebbe venuta tutti i santi giorni che la sua bambina avesse trascorso in quel posto, lontano da casa e dalla caserma…

Essendo note le poco edificanti condizioni di pulizia in cui versavano hotel ed alberghi a Parigi, nanny aveva imposto ad Oscar di rispettare il proprio volere che consisteva nella sacrosanta missione di servirla e accudire a tutte le sue esigenze, finchè fosse rimasta all’Entrague.

E guai se altri si fossero azzardati a sostituirla in quelle preziose mansioni che solo lei si riteneva in grado di eseguire.

André si fermò sorpreso in mezzo all’atrio mentre nanny gli si faceva incontro, timidamente, sapendo bene che lui era lì in veste di Soldato della Guardia e non di nipote.

Il suo bambino come amava sempre apostrofarlo lei…

“André…sia ringraziato il cielo” – mormorò nanny.

“Nonna…ma cosa fai qui? Che è accaduto?”.

“Oh…meno male che sei arrivato…dovresti aiutarmi…”.

Gli altri soldati decisero all’unanimità che non potevano lasciarsi sfuggire la ghiotta conversazione.

La vecchietta già la conoscievano, dato che quella non aveva mai mancato di far visita al nipote da quando era arrivato in caserma.

Di solito i due si allontanavano a confabulare fitto fitto, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, in un angolo del cortile, e nulla era mai trapelato...

A loro mica interessava la vita di quel figlio d’un falegname…

Ma da quando s’era saputo che quello aveva lavorato da una vita in casa di nobili, e non nobili qualsiasi, ma proprio quelli della famiglia del comandante…

E quindi che André la conosceva da sempre…

Dannazione, quella era davvero una dannata occasione per cavar fuori qualcosa di utile che magari sarebbe tornato buono per levarsi dai piedi quella donna.

Vai a capirli questi nobili!

Qualche pettegolezzo l’avrebbero scovato - si dicevano nella testa quegli energumeni.

La posa era ovviamente distaccata e i tre si misero a conversare sommessamente tra loro, al tempo stesso lanciando occhiatine furtive alla scena che si consumava sotto i loro occhi.

In quel momento anche Alain fece ingresso nell’hotel.

Intravide André…

La mente corse alla rivelazione di cui era stato protagonista…

L’amico era incappato nelle braccia di una giovane prostituta e ci era finito dentro, dalla testa ai piedi.

Tutto sommato però André non gli appartiva poi così diverso dai giorni precedenti.

Sguardo sereno ma triste, gesti lenti ma decisi, voce misurata e ferma.

Come se nulla fosse cambiato nella vita e nell’indole.

Alain decise di restarsene zitto, come convenuto con se stesso.

Non erano affari che lo riguardavano più di tanto e per il momento si sarebbe fatto bastare le parole di Helena, più che eloquenti si sarebbe detto…

Tanto più che ciò che stava a cuore ad Alain era aver raggiunto la ragionevole certezza che quell’idiota di André non ci avrebbe perso altro tempo dietro “quella donna” e che forse non era poi così balzana ed assurda l’idea di avvicinare il solido temperamento di André alla giovane e spensierata età di Diane…

Ne era certo Alain che se André avesse incontrato una giovane come si deve, di certo non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare, anzi le sarebbe caduto ai piedi, mentre lei avrebbe avuto l’altrettanto granitica certezza che sarebbe stata trattata con rispetto e gentilezza.

Come appunto si conveniva ad una giovane come Diane.

Alain si appoggiò alla parete.

Anche a lui faceva gola quella conversazione, pronto anche lui a cogliere quanto gli fosse tornato utile a scovare il punto debole di quella dannata donna che li comandava e magari anche riuscire a farle alzare i tacchi ed obbligarla a tornarsene a dirigere i giochi di guerra di quei damerini della Guardia Reale.

Nessuna informazione sarebbe stata da trascurare.

Solo, non avrebbe mai immaginato fino a che punto…

Una gomitata leggera alle costole lo distolse un istante da quei pensieri.

Accanto a sé Lasalle gli indicava la porta dell’hotel, dalla quale i due videro entrare la faccia poco rassicurante di Vincent Sabin.

Quello che ce l’aveva a morte con il comandante…

E che non perdeva occasione per rimarcarlo.

“Vincent, che ci fai qui?” – chiese Alain a bassa voce mantenendo l’attenzione alla conversazione poco distante.

“Mi ero stancato di fare la guardia a quattro sporchi cadaveri! Tanto quelli non vanno da nessuna parte. Me la pagherà quella donna…oh sì…siamo soldati non siamo mica becchini!” – bofonchiò il soldato entrando baldanzoso e strafottente nell’atrio e dirigendosi verso i compagni.

La solita solfa...

Gli stivali infangati lasciarono una serie di orme fangose e viscide.

“Oh…ragazzo mio…devi aiutarmi a trovare quel bambino…” – bisbigliò nanny ad André con aria trepidante e complice.

“Cosa? Quale bambino?”.

“Madamigella Oscar…o…cielo…volevo dire il Comandante Jarjayes mi ha incaricato di prendermi cura di quel monello…come si chiama? Ah…si…Mòse…”.

“Mòse?” – ripetè André sempre più stupito – “E perché?”.

“Non fare domande!” – l’apostrofò nanny tornando al consueto tono imperioso che riservava al nipote – che in quel momento quindi non era più un soldato ma tornava ad essere appunto suo nipote – quando lui contestava qualche suo ordine.

“Così mi ha chiesto di fare mademoiselle. E io ho portato qualche tuo vecchio abito pulito…ma quando ho visto quel moccioso…santo cielo… santo cielo!” - balbettò nanny facendosi il segno della croce – “E’ davvero sudicio quel ragazzino. Io non posso mettergli addosso quei vestiti se prima non si lava. Così ho fatto preparare una tinozza d’acqua e quando quello ha capito cosa volevo fare ha iniziato a strillare ed è corso via…devi aiutarmi a trovarlo…”.

Il piglio di nanny era tornato il solito.

La missione affidata le conferiva l’aspetto di un generale decisamente lontano dal contegno dimesso che la distingueva nel proprio ambiente domestico e conosciuto.

André rassegnato consegnò la baionetta ad Alain che se ne stava in disparte a parlottare divertito con i suoi compagni.

“Vedrò cosa posso fare…”.

“Ti ringrazio André. Dovrebbe essersi diretto di là…” – continuò nanny indicandogli il corridoio che dava verso le cucine.

André si diresse verso il punto indicato, mentre nanny rimase ad osservarlo perplessa nell’atrio dell’albergo.

“E voi chi sareste?”.

Una voce stridula ed arrogante costrinse nanny a voltarsi sentendosi chiamata in causa e trovandosi piantati addosso due occhi spiritati e poco amichevoli.

Una donna grassa e poco ospitale se ne stava a fissarla con i pugni piantati ai fianchi.

L’aspetto non era trasandato nel complesso ma la tizia non comunicava certo intenti amichevoli o raffinati.

“Sono la governante di casa Jarjayes. E voi?”.

“Oh…Madame Velien…per servirvi…” - cinguettò l’altra in tono divenuto sorprendentemente mellifluo, in forza di qualche sortilegio poi non tanto misterioso – “E siete qui per il Comandante De Jarjayes? Avete necessità di qualcosa? Acqua…legna per il camino…lenzuola pulite?”.

L’elenco sarebbe senz’altro proseguito all’infinito se nanny, con tono severo e sicuro di sé, non avesse fermato l’altra lisciandosi le mani nel grembiule lindo e stirato.

“Ciò che serve a madam…” – nanny fu costretta a mordersi il labbro – “Pardon…al comandante, è già stato portato e sistemato nella sua stanza. Devo dire piuttosto piccola! Comunque sono qui anche per quel bambino…Mòse…”.

L’altra sgranò gli occhi, colpita dall’affermazione.

“Ah si??! E di grazia…che ci dovete fare con il piccolo Mòse?”.

Il tono da sornione era diventato tagliente, quasi sarcastico.

Ma Madame Velien non sapeva che la buona e remissiva governante di casa Jarjayes non aveva l’abitudine di lasciarsi intimorire da nessuno.

Men che meno da una donna dall’aspetto rozzo e tono accondiscendente solo fin dove si trattava di spillare qualche moneta in più per i servizi resi ai clienti dell’hotel.

In quel caso, dato che era un cliente dell’hotel a volersi occupare di uno dei suoi dipendenti – cosa del tutto sorprendente e a dir poco inverosimile - la donna aveva assunto un’aria terribilmente sospettosa, nel dubbio che quelle attenzioni particolari nascondessero – come accadeva spesso – un interesse diverso per il bambino.

“Devo occuparmi di lui. Ripulirlo e vestirlo e…cielo!!!” – esclamò nanny rammentandosi di un particolare fondamentale della propria missione – “Controllare che la sua testolina non sia abitata da ospiti indesiderati!”.

Il linguaggio serio e forbito di nanny non intimidì l’altra che al termine dell’elenco di mansioni che riguardavano il benessere di un “suo” dipendente, già subodorava intenti ben più nascosti che potevano riguardare Mòse.

A lei poco importava se “quella creatura” aveva altre abitudini fuori dal suo albergo ma lì dentro non si era mai visto che un servo guadagnasse denaro all’insaputa della padrona o che addirittura si facesse servire e vestire di tutto punto dalla governante di una famiglia nobile.

“Basto io per prendermi cura della servitù dell’Entrague!” – esclamò risentita e guardinga la donna.

“Madame…” – esordì allora tagliente Madame Glacé in tono più deciso ma del tutto imprudente – “La mia padrona ha deciso così! E vedendo come è ridotto quel povero bambino nessuno oserebbe darle torto. Mi chiedo se in questo posto i servitori abbiano di che mangiare e di che vestirsi come il Buon Dio comanda!”.

Poi nanny si accorse che l’irruenza l’aveva fatta da padrona, un’altra volta, tradendo l’impegno di non esporsi al femminile quando ci si riferiva a “mademoiselle”…

L’anziana si morse il labbro, sperando che l’interlocutrice avesse perso la sfumatura…

Un _ohhhh_ mormorato e divertito si levò dal gruppetto di soldati intenti, in religioso silenzio, ad assistere a quella specie di scontro farsesco.

“La vecchia sa il fatto suo e non la manda a dire a nessuno!” – commentò Romanov ridacchiando.

“Sì, adesso mi sa che comincio a capire da chi ha preso il nostro comandante…” – continuò un altro beccandosi un’occhiata scura da parte di Alain.

“E’ tosta la nonna del soldatino quasi nobile. Non si fa mettere i piedi in testa!” – continuò Voltaire

“Appunto…è dannatamente testarda! Come… come… _quella!_ ” – precisò di nuovo Romanov, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure taglienti e severissime.

Beninteso era ovvio chi fosse _“quella”_!

E riconoscere nel tratto severo e poco amichevole che guidava la voce della vecchietta, lo stesso timbro imperioso del comandante e lo stesso puntiglio…

Dannazione ecco da dove venivano allora…

L’inevitabile ondata di curiosità che l’esser comandati da una donna aveva suscitato nella Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi pareva trovare una prima divertita e non tanto scontata risposta nella scenetta che si stava consumando…

Alcuni la trovavano divertente, davvero…

Altri meno.

Un commento si levò sopra gli altri.

La voce di Vincent, tagliente e tutt’altro che ironica, suscitò istantaneo stupore nello sguardo degli altri, escluso Alain che conosceva la proverbiale rozzezza del primo.

“Mi sa che comicio a capire quali sono i gusti del nostro comandante!” – biascicò torvo guardando le due donne che si beccavano a vicenda.

Una considerazione inaspettata e gelida anche per i più intransigenti tra i soldati che formavano il gruppetto.

Tutti si zittirono colpiti dal dubbio insinuato dal soldato Vincent Sabin.

“Voi non sapete con chi state parlando!” – continuava nel frattempo Madame Velien aumentando il tono della voce ed avvicinandosi con fare minaccioso a nanny.

Il braccio alzato come a volerla schiaffeggiare dato che Madame Velien era stata punta nell’orgoglio, ossia che i suoi dipendenti non fossero trattati con il dovuto rispetto…

La mano si aprì ma lo sguardo si spalancò improvvisamente.

Alain si fece velocemente vicino alle due donne, per fermare quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il principio di una zuffa assolutamente ridicola ma decisamente pericolosa per la più anziana delle due.

In realtà non dovette fare nulla perché Madame Velien squadrò nanny con sguardo pieno di stupore.

“Come avete detto? _La – vostra - padrona_? Parlate del Comandante Jarjayes?” – chiese incredula la Velien scandendo le parole come se stesse parlando con un matto o uno un po’ sordo d’orecchi.

Come se in realtà fosse lei a non aver capito bene il significato delle parole dell’anziana governante.

Nanny non si scompose e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso pensò che a quel punto non avrebbe avuto senso tergiversare per tentare di contestare la conclusione a cui era arrivata l’altra.

D’altra parte l’errore lo aveva commesso lei per prima e quindi tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.

Nanny era sempre stata orgogliosa della sua bambina.

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto nascondere l’affetto e la riconoscenza che provava per Oscar solo per evitare che tutti la vedessero per ciò che era, ossia una donna?

“Certo! La mia padrona. Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes, la figlia del Generale Jarjayes. E voi che avevate capito? Oltre che tirchia siete anche sorda o cieca!? Non mi direte che _non - ve – ne – siete - accorta_?” – scandì nanny usando lo stesso tono dell’altra ma in senso assolutamente canzonatorio.

Ossia, non mi direte che siete così tarda da non aver compreso che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia è una donna?!

No, in effetti, la padrona dell’hotel non se n’era resa conto che Oscar era una donna, ma il tono sufficiente e irridente con cui la questione era stata fatta notare da Madame Glacé a Madame Velien non era certo dei più amichevoli, tanto che Alain si portò una mano alla testa e decise di mettersi in mezzo, per evitare che Madame Velien, apostrofata in quel modo, finisse veramente per scagliarsi contro l’insolente vecchietta.

“Mi sa che qui finisce male!” – rise un altro soldato.

“E’ già, più che una governante sembra un generale quella!”.

E _“quella”_ adesso era a tutti gli effetti la nonna di André!

Tutti convennero che il caratterino intransigente del comandante trovasse decisamente origine nei modi altrettanto inflessibili di quella vecchia governante…

Tutti si chiesero come, in realtà, solo il loro comandante ne fosse rimasto influenzato, e non invece, André, suo nipote, persona assolutamente remissiva e tranquilla rispetto a mademoiselle.

“Se finisse male per quella vecchia rimbambita a me non importerebbe proprio un accidente!” - continuò Vincent ormai irrefrenabile nel suo astio contro il comandante – “A me invece importerebbe di gran lunga togliere dalla faccia del nostro comandante quell’aria arrogante che ha quando ci da gli ordini!”.

“Già e _di grazia_ come faresti?” – chiese un soldato imitando la vocetta seria di Madame Glacé.

Gli altri risero…

“Gliela farei vedere io a quella!”.

Il tono decisamente feroce fece sussultare gli altri soldati.

“Io un sistema ce l’avrei…”.

La voce bassa, lo sguardo tagliente…

Le parole di Vincent non presagivano nulla di buono.

“Piantala Vincent!” – l’apostrofò Gerard – “Non sono discorsi da fare questi”.

“A no?”.

Vincent si avvicinò a Lasalle.

Lo sovrastava con la statura e dall’alto abbassò gli occhi per squadrarlo e provocarlo.

“E sentiamo perché non dovrei fare certi discorsi? Quella è una donna e non mi venire a dire che certi pensieri te non ce li hai mai avuti!”.

“Non essere idiota!” – balbettò Gerard arrossendo.

“Ah…guardatelo ragazzi. E’ diventato color ciliegia. Mi sa che Lasalle ha un debole per il nostro comandante. Ma tu non avresti molte possibilità con lei. Non ce la vedo quella con un tipo come te. Non saresti neanche capace di toglierle l’uniforme…”.

Gli altri ridero, di nuovo.

Una risata quasi isterica, stretta nell’istintiva avversione verso i nobili, le donne nobili, gli ufficiali in genere, che però aveva avuto il pregio di dare la stura ad un crescendo di commenti osceni e turpi e beceri che poco avevano a che fare con la necessità di trovare un modo per sbarazzarsi del comandante.

Alla larga da _“quella”_ ci stavano solo alcuni soldati, che avevano deciso di giudicare i comportamenti del nuovo comandante in base al rispetto che _“quella”_ aveva dimostrato nei loro confronti, anche se era una donna, anche se era nobile, anche se adesso i dubbi che _“quella”_ fosse davvero come la dipingeva Vincent Sabin si stava facendo strada nella testa dei più…

“Io sì che ci farei volentieri un giretto con quella!” – continuò Sabin a voce alta e ridendo sguaiatamente.

Gli altri soldati guardarono Vincent, sgranando gli occhi.

Vincent Sabin, noto per la sua sincera avversione verso i nobili e per di più segretamente vicino a gruppi di sovvertitori della già precaria pace sociale, messa a dura prova dalla miseria che avanzava inesorabile a Parigi, era uno di quelli che non ci andava per il sottile.

“Già e le farei vedere chi sono i Soldati della Guardia!” - rise Vincent con rabbia - “Prima o poi mi capiterà tra le mani e allora le farò rimpiangere di non essersene andata sulle sue gambe…”.

“E scommetto che tu vorresti vedere come sono le sue gambe eh?” – chiese un altro sferrando a Vincent una gomitata nelle costole.

“Non me ne importa un accidente delle sue gambe…mi basta che non mi tiri dei calci e che se ne stia buona buona tenendole aperte…”.

“Sei un’idiota Vincent!” – esclamò Gerard andandogli contro – “Non ti permetto di parlare così di lei…ti sei dimenticato cosa ha fatto per me?”.

“Non m’interessa quello che ha fatto per te! Credi che lo abbia fatto perché gli stai simpatico? Secondo me quella voleva solo che noi non ce la prendessimo con lei perché tu avevi venduto il tuo dannato fucile e lei aveva avuto la bella idea di denunciarti. Forse non pensava che l’avremmo presa di mira e allora si è data da fare per tirarti fuori dalla galera. E tu adesso ti sei talmente rimbecillito dietro a quella che vorresti farle le stesse cose che ho pensato io…solo che io ho il coraggio di dirlo…e tu invece fai la parte del santo protettore…idiota!”.

“Ma che t’importa perché l’ha fatto? Perché mi ha tirato fuori dalla galera? L’ha fatto e basta!”.

“Gerard…vedi di starmi alla larga se non vuoi che ti faccia fare la stessa fine di André…anche lui non la passerà liscia…”.

“E tu vedi di non esagerare…non puoi parlare così del comandante…” – ripetè Gerard con voce tremante e tutto il coraggio che riuscì a trovare.

L’atrio dell’Entrague adesso pareva affollato come Les Halles il giorno di mercato…

Alain era intento a calmare le due donne che se ne stavano a punzecchiarsi su rispettivi ruoli e sulle capacità di mantenere l’ordine e la pulizia nelle proprie case.

Il gruppetto di soldati si stava invece paurosamente agitando: da una parte Vincent Sabin che aveva preso a schernire Lasalle Gerard, ritenendo che il giovane fosse diventato l’ennesimo tirapiedi del nuovo comandante…

E dall’altra, Lasalle Gerard che tentava di difendere ad ogni costo quel comandante che in definitiva l’aveva salvato forca e a lui perché l’avesse fatto proprio non gliene importava un accidente.

Gerard pareva animato da una forza dirompente ed assoluta e misteriosa.

Forte della forza infusa da quella notte di assurda passione e sesso e chissà cos’altro che l’aveva travolto, nelle braccia di Helena stretta a sé, mentre le diceva di non avere paura e che non le avrebbe fatto del male anche se, inevitabilmente, avrebbe sentito male.

Sollevato dall’istinto di aver avuto per sé l’anima e la carne di un’altra persona a cui dalla sera precedente non aveva più smesso di pensare.

E così improvvisamente Gerard aveva trovato la forza di ribellarsi alla strafottenza dei compagni, e di contestare l’opinione che quelli avevano delle donne…

Tutte le donne…

Helena…lui aveva cominciato ad amare Helena e forse…

Forse amava anche il comandante, sì…

Una delle poche persone gentili e oneste e rispettose che lui avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita.

La mano allungata verso di sè costrinse Mòse ad arretrare ancora di più, nascondendosi nell’angolo più buio della dispensa dove si era rifugiato per evitare di essere trovato.

“Non ti farò del male…nessuno vuole fartene…”.

Mòse pareva ammutolito tutto d’un tratto, mentre osservava dal pertugio quella mano e ascoltava la voce di André che era riuscito a scovarlo sotto il tavolaccio dove si preparavano i pezzi di carne da cuocere.

Si era chinato per tentare di farlo uscire.

“Mia nonna vuole solo aiutarti”.

“Quella strega vuole annegarmi!” – esclamò l’altro con vocetta impaurita.

“Ah ah…” – rise piano André – “Ma no…che hai capito. Vuole solo lavarti. Ti piacciono i vestiti che ti ha portato?”.

Mòse mugugnò un incerto non so…

“Beh ma non credo sia il caso di metterli senza lavarti. Lei vorrebbe…”.

Il ragazzino non lo lasciò terminare.

“No! Non voglio!”.

André tirò un sospiro e decise di sedersi a terra per continuare la conversazione.

_No…non voglio…l’acqua è troppo fredda!._

_Uno scarto veloce a destra per tentare di guadagnare la porta e sfuggire alle braccia più giovani ed agili di nanny._

_Suvvia Madamigella Oscar…siete impresentabile. Una bambina come voi non può andarsene in giro con l’odore dei cavalli addosso…_

_Io sono pulita!_

_Per l’amor del cielo…non posso essere d’accordo con voi. Avanti…se volete potete fare da sola, ma voglio vedervi lavata e profumata…_

_André aiutami. Dì a nanny che io non voglio…_

_Oscar, anch’io andrò a lavarmi…se vuoi posso costruirti una barchetta…_

_Gli occhi azzurri e curiosi e spalancati su quella proposta invitante…_

_Nanny finalmente afferra la sua bambina che distratta dalla proposta di André non oppone più resistenza._

_Il corpo esile che sguscia fuori dalla camiciola sudicia come un fagiolo dal suo bacello._

_Una barchetta?_

_Si aspetta qui…_

_Un volo veloce in cucina e nelle mani di André compare una piccola barchetta fatta con un guscio di noce riempido di morbida mollica._

_Un legnetto sottile infilato nel pane a reggere una vela di carta leggera…_

_Tieni…_

_Siii…_

_Io vado…ci vediamo dopo…_

_Grazie bambino mio…_

André chiuse gli occhi qualche istante, mentre ricordava il contorno morbido e lucente dei capelli bagnati e la schiena di Oscar contro il fuoco giallo e caldo e poteva ascoltare la sua voce allegra che accompagnava l’ardita navigazione di quella barca, immersa nelle onde impetuose della tinozza in cui nanny era riuscita ad immergere la sua bambina per lavarla.

André seduto a terra, allungò lo sguardo sulla superficie del tavolo sotto cui era nascosto Mòse.

Vide una noce e con un gesto veloce riuscì ad aprirla con uno schiaccianoci e poi a ripulirla.

Una parte del frutto la porse al bambino che l’ingoiò in un lampo.

Poi continuando a guardarsi attorno scorse del pane e con la mollica riempì l’interno del guscio.

“Però non c’è la vela mi spiace…” – esordì allungando l’oggetto al bambino - “Sai anche ad Oscar piaceva giocare con una di queste mentre faceva il bagno. Da piccola era un vero monello, anche lei. Ricordo che mia nonna sudava sette camicie per fare in modo che fosse sempre in ordine e pulita. Nonostante fosse una bambina suo padre voleva che vestisse come un maschio e che si comportasse come tale, così lei girava in giardino, si ficcava in ogni pertugio, e cavalcava e alla sera era spesso piuttosto sudicia…”.

Rise André e all’improvviso si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo aperto e sconvolto di Mòse che era sgusciato fuori dal suo nascondiglio.

“Una – bam - bina??” – scandì stupito l’altro.

“Cosa?” – replicò André.

“Monsieur…monsieur…” – balbettò Mòse indicando con il dito verso l’alto in direzione della mansarda.

“Mademoiselle!” – puntualizzò André sorridendo per essere riuscito nell’intento di sollecitare l’attenzione del bambino.

“ _Quel - la - è - una – fem – mi - na?”_ – chiese l’altro con linguaggio infantile ma piuttosto eloquente.

André dovette soffocare una mezza risata.

La definizione era esatta anche se nemmeno lui si era mai avventurato in una simile descrizione di Oscar.

“Si!” – ammise grattandosi la testa – “Non si direbbe vero ma Oscar è una donna. Ed è una persona molto gentile e leale. Se ha chiesto a mia nonna di prendersi cura di te è solo perché vuole aiutarti…non devi temere nulla…”.

Mòse per quanto fosse ancora piccolo si ritrovò seduto per terra incredulo.

André sollevò il guscio della noce davanti agli occhi del bambino.

“Lo vuoi? Puoi giocarci anche tu. La prossima volta vedrò di trovare anche l’albero maestro e la vela…”.

L’altro non rispose.

Le labbra serrate in una sorta di smorfia che presagiva lacrime che non poteva permettersi di lasciar scorrere sul viso.

André intuì che la vita di quel bambino doveva essere stata e doveva essere tuttora molto dura e provò una stretta al cuore pensando che un bagno e qualche vestito pulito avrebbero concesso a quel piccolo un’effimera parentesi di sollievo.

Là fuori c’era un mondo spietato che forse si era già preso la sua spensieratezza e la sua allegria.

“E va bene” – esordì l’altro in tono deciso – “Ma voglio fare tutto da solo. Non voglio che nessuno stia con me…”.

“Va bene. Lo dirò a mia nonna…”.

Quando André tornò nell’atrio nanny tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere dietro al nipote il bambino che lei tanto ansiosamente aveva cercato.

André le spiegò le condizioni a cui il piccolo avrebbe fatto ciò che lei chiedeva e la donna, seppur titubante, acconsentì.

Nanny attese che Mòse salisse le scale e lei e la cameriera lo seguirono a distanza.

Mòse si voltò incrociando lo sguardo di André che gli sorrise.

“Uh! Un bel bocconcino non c’è che dire!” – esordì Vincent a quella vista.

Gerard per un istante sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Si voltò verso l’altro.

“Che intendi dire idiota?” – gli chiese furioso.

Un altro soldato intervenne e guardò Vincent.

“Eh…mio caro Vincent…credo che non avrai molte possibilità con il nostro comandante” – rise cinicamente, alludendo al commento del soldato alla visione di Mòse che passava scortato da nanny.

Se la intendeva a meraviglia con il compare e aveva capito benissimo l’intento dell’altro.

“Direi che il nostro comandante preferisce pietanze giovani, carni tenere…” – proseguì Vincent senza ritegno poi mettendosi a ridere a squarciagola – “Ma le vuole lavate bene!! Lavate e cotte a puntino. Ha fatto venire persino la cuoca della regina!”.

Altre risate mentre Alain squadrava serio i compari chiassosi e volgari.

“State esagerando…”- ebbe appena il tempo di commentare severo.

Un movimento rapido ed improvviso…

Un colpo secco e un grido…

Il soldato grande e grosso che si credeva invincibile e superiore a tutti, Vincent Sabin, per quanto robusto ed assolutamente ben piantato, si ritrovò praticamente sbattuto contro il muro.

Davanti a lui, schiacciato contro di lui c’era André, che prima l’aveva afferrato per l’uniforme sollevandolo quasi a forza e trascinandolo fuori dal gruppo di idioti che stazionava in mezzo all’altrio e poi, con Gerard che silenziosamente gli aveva dato manforte, lo aveva inchiodato alla parete con una ginocchiata allo stomaco, piuttosto rabbiosa si sarebbe detto, dato che l’altro non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di replicare od opporsi che si era ritrovato a terra, incapace di parlare o respirare,

Sabin si teneva lo stomaco mugolando dolorosamente.

André si abbassò verso di lui in un gesto di dubbia compassione, come volesse aiutarlo.

In realtà si accostò all’orecchio dell’altro.

“Tu prega che mia nonna non abbia sentito una sola parola di quello che ti sei permesso di dire sul tuo comandante. E anche se lei non avesse sentito nulla basto io a rammentarti di non provare neanche a pensare quello che hai insinuato…” – mormorò appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla – “Siamo intesi?”.

L’altro fece un cenno con il capo, continuando a tenersi lo stomaco.

Andrè si rialzò e silenziosamente si diresse verso la camera, seguito da Lasalle e Alain.

 _Si…Vincent Sabin aveva davvero esagerato_ – si disse Alain tra sé – _Ma che diavolo può importare ad André quello che quell’idiota pensa del comandante?_

Tutto pareva dannatamente uguale, come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se André fosse sempre lo stesso, roso dall’infaticabile idea di proteggere quella donna, a qualunque costo e contro qualsiasi nemico…

_§§§_

“Bene…Mòse! Giusto?” – esordì nanny seduta sul letto, mentre ascoltava lo sciacquio dell’acqua della tinozza – “Hai bisogno di aiuto?”.

“No, madame, faccio da me!” – rispose l’altro con puntiglio.

L’aria della stanza si colmò di un delicato sentore di lavanda e quando il bambino sgusciò fuori dall’acqua si presentò a nanny avvolto in un grande asciugamano e nella mano destra stretta la piccola barca che aveva navigato insieme a lui.

“Ohhh” – esclamò nanny – “Molto bravo. Adesso potrai vestirti ma prima ho bisogno di controllare la tua testolina!”.

“E perché?” – chiese l’altro di nuovo dubbioso.

“Se starai accanto alla mia bambina non voglio che lei corra il rischio di ritrovarsi addosso qualche strana creatura…”.

“Io non ho i pidocchi!” – esordì Mòse disgustato.

“Questo lascialo giudicare a me. E se permetti visto che adesso hai dei vestiti nuovi, penso che questi…questi li potremmo anche bruciare…” – continuò nanny appallottolando quelli che in confronto agli abiti puliti e integri di Mòse parevano diventati stracci da stalla.

“Un momento!” – esclamò Mòse fiondandosi verso i suoi vecchi abiti.

“E adesso che c’è?”.

Il bambino frugò nella tasca della giacca ed estrasse un bigliettino.

“Madame prego…faccia presto con i pidocchi!” – squittì Mòse improvvisamente agitato – “Mi sono dimenticato che oggi è venuta una persona che mi ha detto di consegnare questo biglietto ad un soldato di nome Alain de Soisson. Prima di sera. E’ importantissimo e io devo andare…”.

“Oh…cielo…quanta fretta adesso. Vestiti e poi siediti. Non ci metteremo molto”.

Il bambino si ritrasse dietro il separè e indossò i nuovi vestiti.

Le calze calde e morbide, i pantaloni lunghi, la camicia e poi il gilet e la giacca, assolutamente della sua taglia.

Non riuscì a chiudere tutti i bottoni del colletto perché non era abituato a fogge così ingessate e alte ma quando ebbe finito si sporse attendendo per qualche istante il parere della vecchia governante.

“Oh…bambino! Sei bellissimo…” – disse nanny alzandosi e passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

Poi lo afferrò per un braccio e risoluta lo portò accanto al fuoco.

“E adesso per favore stai fermo!”.

Mòse resistette solo un poco...

Immobile, senza respirare mentre quella vecchia noiosa osservava con il piglio di un segugio la sua povera testa, spostando ciocca per ciocca.

I capelli per fortuna erano corti, ma la donna insisteva e ad un certo punto…

“Basta adesso! Non c’è nulla nella mia testa. Ve l’avevo detto. Quando posso mi metto l’aceto e così non credo che ci sia proprio un bel niente da trovare!” – esclamò Mòse spazientito divincolandosi e correndo verso la porta.

Nanny tirò un sospiro.

L’ispezione era andata bene ma le ultime parole di quel ragazzino la lasciarono dubbiosa…

Si rimise a sistemare la camera mentre gettava in un sacco i poveri abiti che il piccolo aveva ormai abbandonato e un odore acre le giunse al naso e si chiese come fosse possibile che sotto quelle stoffe lacere e sporche ci potesse stare una creatura così bella e raffinata e…

“Oh…cielo!” – esclamò aggiustandosi le lenti sul naso e correndo con lo sguardo al soffitto – “Ma non può essere….”.

Pareva che la porta sarebbe stata buttata giù da quella serie di colpi a ripetizione che si abbattevano sul legno giallo ocra decorato.

“Arrivo…porca miseria…non c’è un attimo di pace in questo posto! Mi sa che in caserma si stava meglio!” – imprecò Alain aprendo la porta e trovandosi addosso gli occhioni spalancati di Mòse.

“E tu che vuoi adesso?” – chiese subito per poi riaversi osservando il bambino ripulito e profumato.

_Tutto un altro aspetto_ – si disse tra sé.

E il dubbio che Vincent potesse in qualche modo aver indovinato la ragione di tanta generosità gli corse nella mente.

“Sto cercando il soldato Soisson…”.

“Sono io”.

“Allora questo è per voi” – disse Mòse porgendo ad Alain un bigliettino – “Mi hanno chiesto di consegnarvelo non appena foste rientrato e così ho fatto”.

André si sporse ed osservò il piccolo Mòse. Non c’erano dubbi che l’energico intervento di sua nonna avesse fatto solo bene a quel bambino.

Le mani erano bianche e pulite, i capelli lucenti, solo un poco umidi, incorniciavano un viso leggero ed infantile…

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che sotto quello strato di sudiciume si nascondesse un moccioso così insolitamente delicato e…

André per un istante venne attraversato da una strana sensazione.

“Per me? E chi cavolo è adesso?” – replicò Alain aprendo il biglietto.

La grafia era nitida e pulita. Raffinata ed elegante…

_Questa sera vieni a prendermi dai Livrer. Diane._

“E da quando in qua mia sorella mi spedisce biglietti per chiedermi di andarla a prendere?” – si chiese Alain grattandosi la testa e agitando il foglietto.

Poi in un gesto di stizza lo porse ad André.

“Forse ha bisogno che tu lo faccia. Non mi hai detto che ha trovato un nuovo lavoro?” – contestò l’altro afferrando il foglio.

“Già…è una fortuna che oggi abbia avuto quel cambio di turno. Questa sera sono libero e così potrò andare a prenderla”.

“Così potrai rivederla…” – concluse André, mentre lo sguardo rimase incollato al foglio e a quella grafia inaspettatamente conosciuta.

Quella sera riservava una sorpresa dopo l’altra…

Ma quella sera seguiva una delle tante giornate faticose ed intense.

I salmi nella cella della Basse Gêole e poi l’inquietudine che aveva letto nello sguardo di Oscar, quasi ci fosse lei prigioniera di quella cella…

E poi il Maggiore Girodel…

Che aveva chiesto la mano di Oscar e pareva in grado di prevenire qualsiasi suo spostamento e di essere in qualunque posto si trovasse lei.

“Vuoi venire anche tu?” – le parole di Alain gli giunsero inaspettate.

“Come?”.

“Ma certo. Diane sarebbe felice di vedere anche te. Da quando ti ha conosciuto non ha fatto altro che ricordare quanto si è divertita a parlare con te di…beh insomma lo sai…di cucina e… credo le farebbe piacere…”.

André sulle prime sorrise.

Dopo lo scherzo che gli aveva tirato Alain la sera prima, André si era ripromesso di evitare altri incidenti che la vicinanza all’amico inevitabilmente generava.

Ma l’invito non pareva contenere nessuna parvenza di tranelli o chissà quali intenti nascosti, dato che la conoscenza di Diane tutto sommato era stata una parentesi benevola nella sua vita così dannatamente oppressa dai legami del passato.

Semmai André era piuttosto stupito del fatto che Alain non gli avesse ancora chiesto come fosse andata la serata precedente…

Nei particolari s’intendeva…

E dato che di particolari non c’e n’erano, André si guardò bene dal tornare su un argomento che proprio lo infastidiva.

Che Alain restasse nelle sue convinzioni, qualunque cosa avesse creduto!

Così forse lo avrebbe lasciato in pace…

“D’accordo…” – rispose alla fine.

“Sta bene allora…” – disse Alain tornando ad osservare Mòse piantato sulla porta – “E tu che vuoi ancora moccioso? Sparisci o ti faccio vedere io!”.

Alain mimò il gesto di una sberla.

Il ragazzino schizzò via come una lepre inseguita, poi si voltò non visto e fece la lingua contro la porta che si chiudeva.

_§§§_

Le serrande dei negozi erano ormai tutte abbassate.

Galerie de Bois du Palais Royal, uno dei nuovi _passages_ che a poco a poco s’intravedevano occhieggiare magari dove prima c’era il muro nero e scrostato di una vecchia catapecchia ammuffita che sbarrava la strada, era stata ultimata da pochi mesi.

E i passanti non erano più costretti ad aggirare interi quartieri di case, altrettanto pericolanti e luride, con il rischio di vedersi trascinati dentro e derubati da branchi di ragazzotti scapestrati ed oscuri, annidati come topi di fogna nei meandri dei palazzi…

Ci passavano attraverso…

E così le strade principali di Parigi, troppo strette e fangose e sudicie per consentire ai mercanti di esporre le merci che spesso finivano nelle tasche dei ladruncoli di strada, oppure inzozzate dalla mota che si formava nelle vie quando pioveva, sarebbero diventate presto una sorta di dedalo asciutto e riparato di cunicoli, dove ai parigini sarebbe stato possibile acquistare merci, sorseggiare caffè, conversare e vivere avventure galanti, finalmente al riparo da freddo e pioggia.

Diane e Alain abitavano oltre Palais Royal.

E quella sera Diane, in ottima compagnia e finalmente scortata da due baldi _moschettieri_ si era arrischiata a chiedere al fratello di poter attraversare quella specie di galleria piena di botteghe e circoli e caffè, affascinanti ma di certo proibitivi per le misere tasche di una giovane popolana.

In reatà vi erano diversi locali ancora aperti e canzoncine oscene riempivano l’aria carica di odori, da quello tondo e calmo della legna arsa nei camini, a quello della carne arrosto cucinata chissà dove in quel dedalo di viuzze scure.

“Timo e maggiorana!” – esclamò Diane facendo qualche passo avanti al gruppo e poi voltandosi a guardare André.

“Diane…per la miseria!” – esordì Alain un poco contrariato – “Quando la finirai! Non credo che André abbia voglia di ricominciare con la storia dell’arrosto!”.

_Diamine…sei davvero ancora una bambina_ – continuò a pensare Alain tra sé e sé – _Sempre a pensare a divertirti e senza il minimo senso pratico…e che diavolo!_

André rise piano.

“Alain non sgridarla” - lo corresse lui – “Mi fa piacere ogni tanto discutere di…altro! Fortunatamente la cucina è un argomento comune ai più, plebei o nobili che siano e non c’è il rischio di compromettersi in chissà quali noiosi discorsi”.

_Ecco appunto!_ – continuò Alain nella sua testa – _Anche tu amico mio ne hai di strada da fare! Mi chiedo che diavolo sarà successo tra te e quella Helena. Sembri dannatamente uguale a prima…_

Alain si diede dello stupido. Nuovamente.

André era una brava persona…

Dannazione!

Fosse stato uno che saltava addosso ad ogni ragazza che incontrava o capace di frequentare un bordello dopo l’altro per soddisfare le sue esigenze, mica l’avrebbe considerato un buon partito per la sua sorellina Diane!

Un sano e discreto allenamento era tutto quanto sarebbe servito ad André!

Alain avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi ed attendere l’evolversi di quella conoscenza.

Ora li osservava, André e Diane, da un angolo della stanza più grande della casa, l’unica, se si escludeva il mezzo ripostiglio dove dormiva lui…

Diane aveva preso a favoleggiare di una grande pasticceria davanti alla quale passava ogni mattina per recarsi al lavoro.

Il profumo della cioccolata calda e delle brioches e delle crostate e delle meringhe…

E via tutti e due, lei e André, a discutere di albumi e zucchero e di canditi!

Alain se ne stava a braccia conserte sul tavolo.

Il tempo passava…

E un po’ si annoiava…

Eppure…

Eppure non aveva mai visto Diane così felice e André…

Anche dal suo sguardo pareva improvvisamente essere scivolata via quell’aria malinconica che gli aveva visto addosso praticamente dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto, in quella bettola di Parigi.

Dio quanto avrebbe voluto che la vita di quei due diventasse più semplice…

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Diane.

Persino rischiare di vederla sposata a quell’idiota di André che aveva sprecato e la sua vita dietro ad una donna…

Già… _quella donna_ …accidenti…

Che diavolo le passava per la testa a quella…

“Alain…dobbiamo andare….”.

“Che?”.

André gli era di fronte e lo stava richiamando all’ordine.

“E’ tardi. Domani abbiamo di nuovo i turni al mattino”.

“Oh…cavolo…”.

Ma sì…

Che gliene importava di cosa passava per la testa a quella!

Dannazione André era come tutti loro…

Si era dato da fare e se l’era spassata e…

Questo contava.

“Mi dispiace di averti disturbato Alain…” – mormorò Diane piano.

“Ma che dici sorellina? Piuttosto come hai fatto con il biglietto?”.

Alain manteneva alta la guardia. Era un osso duro quando si trattava della sorella e nulla gli sfuggiva…

Nemmeno il particolare di quello strano biglietto e di chi Diane fosse riuscita a convincere per farserlo scrivere.

Le guance della ragazza avvamparono pensando che Alain non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a scoprire il suo “segreto”…

“Una dama di compagnia di casa Livrer…” – balbettò Diane sperando di non essere costretta ad addentrarsi oltre nella spiegazione dell’escamotage che le era stato molto abilmente fornito per sfuggire ai pericoli invisibili che le cantine di Maison Livrer le avevano riservato.

“Le ho spiegato che non me la sentivo di rincasare da sola così tardi e lei mi ha aiutato scrivendolo per me e poi l’ho fatto recapitare da un garzone della famiglia…”.

“Umm! Gentili le dame di casa Livrer!” – commentò poco convinto Alain – “Sei sicura che non ci sia dell’altro sotto?”.

Diane deglutì a fatica.

La spensieratezza di quella serata scomparve in un istante e lei dovette voltarsi per non rischiare di tradirsi.

“No…no…cosa dici! Sono tutti molto gentili in quella casa. Sono gentili e basta!”.

“Sarà! Ma tu devi stare attenta…”.

“Certo fratello. Ma…ecco…se non ti sarà di troppo disturbo…io…”.

“Parla dunque dannata briccona! Che mi vuoi dire?” – l’apostrofò Alain con fare canzonatorio.

Diane comprese che il fratello l’aveva bevuta quella scusa e si dimostrò ansiosa di spiegargli che lei era davvero assennata e che non sarebbe finita nei guai solo per rischiare una camminata notturna nelle strade malfamate della città.

Era giudiziosa Diane e non avrebbe esitato a disturbarlo, il suo fratellone, pur di tranquillizzarlo sulla sua sorte.

“Sicuramente mi servirà che tu mi accompagni ancora nelle prossime sere…a casa Livrer ci sono nuovi ospiti e i duchi mi hanno chiesto di lavorare qualche ora in più…posso contare su di te? Non me la sento di rientrare da sola…”.

Il gioco era fatto…

L’amo gettato e il pesciolino aveva abboccato…

A dirla tutta non un pesciolino soltanto…

Alain mise sulla spalla di Diane la mano che poi scivolò ad accarezzare la guancia con un buffetto.

“Diamine…certo che verrò! Anche a costo di disertare!” – rise il giovane con fare severo.

“No…ecco…no…non devi fare sciocchezze per colpa mia…solo se non dovrai lavorare…” – balbettò Diane incerta se spingersi oltre.

“Diane ascolta” – intervenne André – “Nel caso dovessi rincasare molto tardi non esitare a rivolgerti anche a me. Se tuo fratello non dovesse esserci stai pure tranquilla…”.

_Ecco il vero André!_ – pensò Alain tra sé e sé – _Ecco perché il mio istinto mi dice che questo tizio, idiota e pazzo e rimbecillito per una nobile fredda più del ghiaccio potrebbe prendersi cura di Diane meglio di qualunque altro bellimbusto di Parigi!_

“Grazie André…siete molto gentile” – mormorò Diane commossa.

“Dovere”.

La nebbia notturna mista al fumo ed alla brina ghiacciata avvolse i due soldati che imboccarono di nuovo Pont Neuf per tornare verso l’Hotel Entrague.

Il segreto era stato mantenuto…

Un inganno docile ed innocente all’apparenza…

Un inganno tessuto abilmente come la tela del ragno, capace d’imprigionare chiunque avesse avuto la sventura di finirci dentro.


	11. Saint Germain des Pres

**_Saint Germain des Pres_ **

_Si è fatto un gran parlare dei poeti_

_nelle mansarde di Parigi._

_Per indicare un'indigenza passeggera._

_O la miseria. Nessuno però_

_ha mai fatto notare che,_

_nelle mansarde, il poeta_

_stava semplicemente_

_un po' più vicino al cielo._

_Carl Norac_

L’orgoglio di sua figlia lui lo conosceva bene!

L’aveva forgiato e costruito lui stesso in anni e anni di addestramenti, allenamenti, studi, spasmodiche ricerche della perfezione di gesti, movenze e persino pensieri.

Ora l’uomo, non più giovanissimo, non più dannatamente sicuro di sé, non più pieno della propria incoscienza, si ritrovava di fronte a quell’orgoglio e non avrebbe mai pensato fosse così difficile ricondurlo ai propri intenti e disgregarlo al punto da indurre sua figlia a trasformarsi in una docile e remissiva donna da sposare.

Ma quelli erano stati gli ordini che si era visto sbattere in faccia dal Generale Bouillé.

Piegare quell’orgoglio per evitare che l’onore della famiglia Jarjayes venisse calpestato e…

Sulle prime il Generale Jarjayes aveva accettato a malincuore l’imposizione dell’ufficiale.

Poi, di fronte al crescendo caotico che ribolliva nelle strade di Parigi, come un vino dannatamente aspro e cattivo ed impossibile da presentare ad un qualsiasi commensale, chiuso in un enorme tino pronto ad esplodere…

Di fronte al timore che non era più tale, ma che, giorno dopo giorno, diventava realtà effettiva e tagliente sulla sorte di sua figlia che in quella dannata città ci stava rischiando la vita…

E per di più di fronte allo spauracchio del casato macchiato dall’onta di un erede incapace di gestire e comandare quel manipolo di avanzi di galera che erano i Soldati della Guardia…

Che dannata città sapeva essere Parigi, sublime ed infernale al tempo stesso, dove ad ogni angolo ci si poteva scontrare con le fragranzee dei migliori profumieri d’Europa e all’angolo successivo con ammassi sudici ed infestati da pulci e pidocchi che stazionavano ad elemosinare un tozzo di pane, disposti a tutto pur di placare la fame di giorni e giorni di stenti.

Jarjayes alla fine s’era piegato ed aveva acconsentito che altri si occupassero di “piegare” l’orgoglio della figlia.

Non aveva più aperto bocca sulla faccenda del ballo a cui Oscar si era presentata in uniforme, non le aveva più parlato del matrimonio con chicchessia.

Erano strade già battute dove Jarjayes aveva fallito miseramente.

Ora si trattava di barattare l’orgoglio e l’onore di sua figlia con l’onore della famiglia Jarjayes.

Ci avrebbe pensato proprio Bouillè, per mezzo di quel nuovo e strano incarico.

Tutto era stato stabilito nei minimi dettagli.

Sarebbe bastato che lei, sua figlia, avesse commesso un errore, un solo errore e non avrebbe avuto scampo e sarebbe stata costretta a lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia, anche se era stata la Regina Maria Antonietta in persona ad offrirle quel nuovo ruolo quando Oscar aveva deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale.

E ancora…

Ci avrebbe pensato qualcun altro a distogliere sua figlia da quell’orgoglio così radicato.

Perché lui, il Generale Jarjayes, l’orgoglio di sua figlia lo conosceva bene e non poteva mettersi contro quell’orgoglio di cui era sempre andato fiero.

Non ci sarebbe riuscito così, con due semplici parole da padre improvvisamente pentito di una scelta compiuta trentatrè anni prima.

Sarebbe apparso come un ipocrita agli occhi di lei…

Era il Maggiore Girodel adesso ad avere nelle proprie mani il destino di Oscar.

Nonostante lei l’avesse rifiutato, l’uomo aveva ricevuto il consenso di Jarjayes a continuare a frequentare la loro casa, la loro famiglia e, naturalmente, sua figlia.

E quando lei avesse finalmente deciso di lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia, Victor Girodel avrebbe fatto la sua parte e tutto, alla fine, si sarebbe sistemato, con buona pace di quel borioso e strafottente Boullè.

**_***_ **

Il Generale Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo pensieroso andando con gli occhi al crocefisso che si trovava nella cappelletta di destra di Saint Germain des Pres.

La mente corse agli anni della giovinezza quando era solito frequentare il luogo sacro per adempiere ai precetti religiosi che la sua famiglia, da secoli devota ai sovrani di Francia ed alla chiesa, gli aveva inculcato e che lui, a sua volta, aveva incultato in tutte le sue figlie, Oscar compresa.

Sulle prime era rimasto sorpreso dalla scelta di Bouillè di incontrarsi proprio lì, ma l’altro si era giustificato sostenendo che in quel periodo era quasi sempre a Parigi, perché impegnato nel controllo della città e così alla fine si erano ritrovati entrambi nella chiesa silenziosa e cupa al termine della funzione religiosa del vespro.

Si erano scambiati che poche parole.

Accanto ad un grande candelabro Bouillè era intento ad accendere alcuni ceri e le fiamme danzavano incerte sul viso grasso e sfatto dell’ufficiale.

“Allora Jarjayes?”.

Bouillè era parso infastidito dall’argomento della conversazione, ma sapeva che solo con l’appoggio del Generale Jaryaies gli sarebbe riuscito di togliere di mezzo quella donna che ora era al comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

E il Generale Jarjayes aveva potuto solo riferirgli ciò che a sua volta gli veniva costantemente riportato dal Maggiore Girodel, l’unico che, da quando Oscar si era praticamente trasferita a Parigi per adempiere al nuovo incarico di proteggere la famiglia imperiale russa assieme alla polizia della città ed alla Guardia Reale, aveva la possibilità di vederla e parlarle.

Era Victor Girodel a riferire al padre degli scarsi progressi di quel piano distorto di cui lo stesso Girodel aveva deciso di essere complice.

Dubitava Victor Girodel che Oscar non si fosse già resa conto, in realtà, che l’essere diventata la depositaria di tanti e tali ordini che poi si tramutavano in altrettanti turni di guardia ed incarichi per i suoi soldati non fosse un modo elegante ed ufficiale per “farla fuori”.

Per costringerla a cedere alla propria fatica o addirittura indurre i suoi stessi soldati a ribellarsi contro di lei.

E questa, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe stata la sua fine.

Solo, temeva Victor Girodel di non riuscire ad arrivare in tempo per sottrarla alla furia di quegli avanzi di galera che occupavano le fila della Guardia Metropolitana e che già erano noti per la loro avversione ai nobili.

Figuriamoci alle donne nobili.

Anche il Maggiore Victor Girodel, era lì, giunto a Saint Germain per parlare con il Generale Jarjayes.

In disparte, avvolto dal buio della cappelletta laterale, attendeva che fosse terminato il colloquio con Bouillè.

Anche il padre di Oscar gli aveva espresso il dubbio che tutto stesse in realtà degenerando e che quella specie di messinscena si sarebbe molto presto tramutata in un serio pericolo per la vita di sua figlia.

“Purtroppo non ci sono molte novità…” – concluse Jaryaies in tono quasi rassegnato.

“Ebbene…la cosa non mi stupisce affatto!” – chiosò Bouillè severo – “Resto dell’idea che vostra figlia possieda un carattere fuori dal comune. Non ho mai avuto dubbi in proposito. L’avete addestrata a dovere e questo non può che farvi onore. Conosco il suo valore e la dedizione al suo ruolo e questo, sebbene sia solo una donna, mi rende estremamente fiero di lei!”.

Jaryaies si sorprese di quelle parole.

“Non temete Jarjayes…” – continuò Bouillè rabbonedo l’altro – “Vostra figlia sa il fatto suo. Me lo avete sempre detto voi. Io non la metterò in difficolta più di quanto non lo faranno la sua stessa carica e la sua stessa indole. Vedete vostra figlia è una persona onesta e leale…”.

Il tono di Bouillè passò dall’orgoglioso allo sprezzante, quando l’uomo si soffermò sull’appellativo e questo diede a Jarjayes la misura che ormai la pazienza del suo superiore per la storia dei Soldati della Guardia comandati da una donna aveva raggiunto il colmo.

“E sarà proprio la sua onestà a tradirla!” – concluse Bouillé con rabbia, tradendo il reale pensiero.

“Generale…io voglio solo che a mia figlia non accada nulla” – replicò Jarjayes severo.

“Ma certo. Lo comprendo bene. E se voi foste riuscito a convincerla a lasciare il comando della Guardia Metropolitana noi adesso non ci troveremme qui a discutere di questa faccenda!” – borbottò l’altro che cominciava ad alterarsi – “La sera del ballo organizzato in onore di vostra figlia a casa mia…se ci ripenso…la disdicevole figura che ho fatto nel vederla entrare vestita in uniforme…non sono mai stato umiliato e deriso in tutta la mia vita come quella sera! E quindi comprendo il vostro risentimento per una figlia che non obbedisce al volere del padre! Ma comprendo anche che un simile carattere non possa essere piegato così su due piedi… vi dico che mi sono giunte voci che danno vostra figlia intenta ad eseguire gli ordini ricevuti nella maniera più severa ed intransigente possibile. E questo, alla fine di tutto, sarà proprio la causa che la costringerà a lasciare il suo incarico. Quei dannati soldati sono sempre stati alquanto irruenti e…non sopporteranno a lungo gli incarichi assegnati. Non ce li vedo a prendere ordini da una donna, anche se devo ammettere che vostra figlia sa il fatto suo…me se voi volete vederla sposata e lontano dalle strade di Parigi dovete fare in modo che abbia anche altri motivi per lasciare il suo incarico…”.

Jarjayes fu attraversato da un moto di rabbia.

Bouillè parlava di sua figlia come fosse una merce di scambio.

Ne apprezzava le doti di militare ma proprio queste sarebbero state d’impaccio per piegare la sua volontà.

Se Oscar si fosse ostinata a restare al suo posto…

Bouillè sarebbe stato capace di qualsiasi cosa pur di disfarsi di lei.

Una donna che gli aveva sempre dato del filo da torcere…

Il dubbio lo percorse quasi gelandogli il sangue.

Il profumo acre e penetrante dell’incenso inondava l’aria mentre i ritardatari si alzavano e facendosi il segno della croce lasciavano la chiesa.

L’enorme edificio si stava svuotando e il Generale Jarjayes si avvide di essere rimasto solo.

Alcuni istanti e intravide le mani del Maggiore Girodel che avvicinavano un cero agli altri già accesi.

“Dobbiamo fare presto…” – bisbigliò piano rivolto all’uomo.

“Io le sono accanto…” – replicò Girodel mestamente – “Ma non mi è facile. La Guardia Reale non è delegata a tutelare l’ordine pubblico a Parigi e la mia continua presenza qui credo potrebbe far insospettire il comandante. La questione del processo mi ha consentito di riavvicinarmi a vostra figlia…ma…”.

“E sia!” – esclamò Jarjayes con rabbia – “Mia figlia non è stupida e lo avrà già capito…ma voi mi avete detto che intendete sposarla! Quindi dovete agire in fretta! Non desidero che Oscar subisca altre umiliazioni…lei è sempre stata un’eccellente comandante…e nulla deve offuscare le sue capacità”.

Girodel non rispose.

Gli pareva stessero parlando di un soprammobile, di una stoffa preziosa, di un monile raro che lui aveva deciso di acquistare.

E questo provocò una sorta di disgusto, verso se stesso e verso le regole che non guardavano ai sentimenti tra le persone ma avevano il solo scopo di tenere uniti i patrimoni, impedire che gesti disonorevoli infangassero l’onore delle famiglie nobili…

E togliere dagli impicci superiori incapaci d’accettare quel ruolo troppo ingombrante anche per la figlia di un generale.

Forse erano quelli i veri motivi che avevano spinto Jarjayes a considerarlo un adeguato pretendente alla mano di sua figlia…

Jarjayes non voleva che Oscar subisse umiliazioni, per il semplice motivo che esse avrebbero infangato anche il buon nome dell’intero casato.

“Questa sera si terrà una cena nella mia casa di Place Vendome...” – continuò Girodel – “Ho invitato anche il Comandante Jarjayes…spero accetterà! In realtà le ho fatto sapere che si sarebbe discusso di alcune questioni di ordine pubblico…spero…”.

Girodel si ostinava a chiamare così la donna che amava, perché nonostante tutto gli pareva che solo in questo modo lui potesse portarle rispetto.

E in questo modo, con la scusa di discutere dell’ordine pubblico a Parigi, l’avrebbe avvicinata, di nuovo.

Che insulsa scusa…

Che misere parole erano state quelle in cui le diceva di amarla…

Voleva diventare il suo servitore…

Quelle parole mai avrebbero rispecchiato ciò che lui sentiva davvero…

_Anche se siamo nobili nessuno di noi ha diritto di dirsi servitore…_

Quella era stata la risposta di lei, tagliente e severa…

Amare non è servire l’altro…

Amare non è cambiare l’altro…

Ma Girodel non voleva cambiarla, la sua Oscar.

La voleva solo lontana dai pericoli di Parigi, anche se sapeva che lontano da quella vita, la vita che lei aveva vissuto da sempre, probabilmente lei non sarebbe stata più la stessa.

“Ebbene cercate di darvi da fare! Cercate di convincerla!” - esclamò il Generale Jarjayes stizzito ed amareggiato – “Vi ho già detto che io sarei felice di vederla sposata con voi. Ma non voglio costringerla, per quanto lo farei volentieri pur di vederla lontana da questa città maledetta. Dovete pensarci voi a conqustare la sua fiducia…”.

Nella testa un barlume di rimorso pareva farsi strada, inducendo l’uomo a sfogare la rabbia contro se stesso.

La testardaggine della figlia lo stava mettendo a dura prova, come padre e come ufficiale dell’esercito, e i pensieri si avviluppavano nella testa, assurdi e profondamente dolorosi.

La smania di vedere sua figlia lontano da quell’incarico nasceva dal desiderio di salvarla, sua figlia, oppure dal timore che lei commettesse realmente un errore e questo si riversasse sull’onore della sua famiglia e finisse per infangarlo irrimediabilmente?

L’unico errore che Oscar avrebbe mai potuto commettere…

L’unico errore sarebbe stato quello di essere se stessa.

***

Lo sguardo di Victor Girodel s’illuminò.

Camminava nervosamente su e giù per la stanza degli ospiti ormai da diverso tempo, quando una cameriera annunciò che il Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes era arrivata.

Non ci sperava in verità che lei accettasse…

A Girodel poco importava se fosse stato per un generico senso di rispetto delle regole sociali oppure per un generico senso del dovere.

Oscar era lì e questo gli bastava.

Il salone da pranzo era illuminato da due ampi lampadari abbassati al punto da convogliare la luce al centro della tavola.

Oscar rimase per un istante stupita nel constatare che erano stati apparecchiati solamente due posti.

Corse con gli occhi allo sguardo di Girodel che glissò la cupa contestazione.

L’aveva ingannata in effetti, ben sapendo che lei non avrebbe mai accettato quell’invito, giunto da parte di colui che l’aveva chiesta in moglie e che lei, senza tanti convenevoli o giri di parole, aveva rifiutato.

A quanto pare anche Girodel aveva imparato a conoscerla bene.

“Perdonatemi…mademoiselle…il mio intento era solo quello di offrirvi una serata tranquilla ed una cena come si deve visto il posto dove adesso abitate…” – si giustificò.

Non mentì sull’inganno…

Non avrebbe avuto sorte felice tentare di addomesticare i reali propositi.

Oscar l’avrebbe compreso e tutto sarebbe stato dannatamente più difficile.

Formalmente l’intento di Girodel poteva limitarsi davvero ad una semplice cena…

E Oscar forzò sé stessa a non rifiutare quella semplice gentilezza.

Così lei l’avrebbe considerata.

Perché da quando le parole…

Quelle parole…

Da quando quelle parole rimbombavano nella sua mente, tutto…

Tutto pareva aver acquistato un sapore diverso e tutto la colpiva e la lasciava stupita e lei non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.

_Ti ho amato da sempre…_

Parole divenute una lama spessa e potente che implacabile aveva squarciato il velo opprimente calato su di lei, sui suoi sentimenti, sul suo cuore.

Una lama che aveva reciso la sua vita.

Ora c’era il prima e c’era il dopo, ma esse, quelle parole, parevano aver acquistato lo stesso potere salvifico di una sorta di resurrezione, capaci di aprire la mente e gli occhi e consentirle di vedere il mondo e le persone in maniera differente da come aveva sempre fatto.

Non provò rabbia per il sottile inganno di Girodel.

Solo l’insolita tristezza di scontrarsi contro l’ennesimo amante che lei aveva tradito, incapace di ricambiarlo quell’amore…

_Nemmeno lui_ – si disse – _potrei mai amare..._

_Perché io non so amare…_

Non sapeva amare se stessa.

Non avrebbe saputo amare nessun altro.

***

“E quando seppi che voi eravate una ragazza rimasi alquanto sorpreso…”.

Girodel rise e Oscar sorrise al ricordo del loro primo incontro.

Victor doveva avere dieci anni e lei forse undici.

Lui un bambino viziato ed altezzoso, allevato da una mesta governante, aveva appreso che presto sarebbe entrato all’Accademia Militare, per iniziare i suoi studi ed aspirare un giorno ad entrare nel corpo di guardia del sovrano.

E lei, addestrata da suo padre fin da bambina a maneggiare le armi perché un giorno potesse prendere il suo posto al servizio di Sua Maestà il Re di Francia.

Forse avevano sentito parlare l’uno dell’altro, perché l’incontro fu più che altro uno scontro, come quello di due cani che si riconoscono da lontano ed entrambi vogliono averla vinta sull’altro e primeggiare e rimarcare il proprio ruolo ed il proprio onore…

_Se vuoi ti do una lezione! – aveva esordito Oscar dopo aver ascoltato quel cicisbeo più basso di lei, riccioluto e vestito di tutto punto, mentre sciorinava le virtù della sua spada, durante un ricevimento a casa Jarjayes a cui era stato invitato insieme alla balia…_

_E’ della mia famiglia da secoli ormai! – proclamava l’altro che agitava l’arma mentre la lama lucente rifletteva i raggi del sole – Solo io la so maneggiare…e con questa potrei battere chiunque!_

_Andrè era lì, in mezzo, impotente, dato che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere il guizzo nello sguardo di quella bambina bella come il sole e pestifera fino all’inverosimile che scorreva istantaneo e diretto quando le arrivavano alle orecchie lodi eccesive e vanagloriose ed arroganti, che uscissero dalla bocca di un adulto oppure da quella di un cicisbeo, per giunta più basso di lei…_

_Perché lei non era mai stata arrogante_

_Solo molto sicura di sé…_

_Troppo, aveva sempre pensato André._

_Che cosa?! – aveva esclamato Victor saltando giù dalla sedia e fiondandosi verso di lei – Tu una lezione a me?_

_Quando vuoi…io non ho nessun problema a battermi anche qui, adesso…_

_Oscar non aveva replicato la propria richiesta._

_Si era messa in guardia utilizzando la propria spada e rifiutando sdegnosamente quella più leggera che le aveva offerto Victor, più adatta al polso giovane e debole di una ragazza…_

_Infamante quella proposta…_

_Oscar l’aveva trovata oltremodo infamante…_

_Nessuna concessione a se stessa._

_Non le era stato insegnato a battere l’avversario sfruttando vantaggi…_

Il Maggiore Girodel sorrise di nuovo.

La sfida di Oscar, quella prima volta, Victor la perse miseramente.

Il punto era che la stessa sorte toccò anche alla seconda, quando, diversi anni dopo, nel tragitto che lo conduceva a Versailles per adempiere all’ordine di Re Luigi XV di battersi in duello proprio con la figlia del Generale Jarjayes davanti ad un pubblico di nobili curiosi e maldicenti, per stabilire chi dei due fosse il più adatto a diventare Capitano delle Guardie Reali, lui si era ritrovato davanti una ragazzina insolente…

Ricordò ancora…

Ne aveva lodato la bellezza…

E quella non s’era scomposta.

Tutt’altro…

Per come Victor avrebbe imparato a conoscerne il carattere - lei doveva averla trovata di nuovo oltremodo infamante, quella lode…

Oscar non era lì per ricevere lodi o suscitare le attenzioni del giovane ufficiale.

Oscar era lì perché a lei non interessava affatto diventare Comandante della Guardia Reale e non aveva intenzione di prestarsi a nessun duello davanti ad un pubblico…

E lui allora si era complimentato per la decisione più che saggia di evitare lo scontro di cui l’esito questa volta si sarebbe rivelato scontato per il giovane.

L’avrebbe battuta facilmente quella mocciosa, adesso che lui era diventato più alto e agile e veloce e forte, anche se conveniva non ci sarebbe stato molto onore ad acquisire la carica di Comandante delle Guardie Reale battendosi in duello contro una donna…

No…

Oscar non intendeva cedere quella carica per paura.

Voleva solo battersi con l’avversario che le era stato designato, lì, in quel momento, in quel luogo, lontano da quella specie di circo assurdo in cui altri la volevano veder recitare come una marionetta, per avere la soddisfazione del tutto personale di non essere additata come vigliacca…

Impassibile e poi ironica, si era spinta oltre…

Non voleva metterlo in ridicolo davanti ad un pubblico, il suo avversario…

Perché anche per lei l’esito di quel duello era scontato.

Quelle erano state le sue parole, rivelate attraverso la voce bassa e chiara…

Lo sguardo tagliente e cinico…

Lei non voleva metterlo in ridicolo davanti ad un pubblico!

Girodel rammentò che quelle parole gli erano giunte più taglienti e pungenti della punta di una spada…

Lui aveva accettato la sfida e alla fine…

Anche allora era accaduto di ritrovarsi la punta della spada dell’avversaria quasi sul viso mentre gli occhi erano corsi a quelli di lei, chiari e severi, limpidi e tempestosi.

Anche allora era stato battuto…

Ed era stato allora che Victor Girodel l’aveva voluta per sé, quando, senza pensare al proprio onore sfilacciato dalla punta della spada di lei, aveva chiesto di parlare con il re in persona, confermando che quella giovane sarebbe stata la più adatta a diventare Capitano della Guardia Reale e proteggere così la futura Delfina.

Incosciente, testarda…

Veloce, sicura…

Senza timore d’essere sfiorata dalla punta della lama di un avversario…

Ed era stato da allora che lui aveva finito per cedere agli occhi di lei…

Chiari, severi, freddi, lontani, immersi in chissà quale esistenza così differente dalla maggior parte delle persone che lui aveva conosciuto.

Ne era diventato il silenzioso subalterno, per godere di lei avendo la certezza che in quel ruolo e chiusa in quell’uniforme nessuno avrebbe mai potuto portargliela via.

Ma quando Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva lasciato Versailles e la Guardia Reale, Victor Girodel si era reso conto di non poter più rinunciare a lei e che sarebbe impazzito se non fosse riuscito a conquistarla davvero…

L’ennesima sfida, l’ennesimo duello era iniziato…

Non voleva essere battuto di nuovo questa volta, perché la posta in gioco adesso si alzava notevolmente.

Victor Girodel non poteva più ignorare che Oscar François de Jarjayes, la donna che lui amava, rischiava la vita ogni giorno là fuori.

E lui doveva salvarla, allontanarla da quella vita distruttiva…

Non era più solo una questioni di sentimenti e di belle maniere e di rispetto…

Non erano più solo un ufficiale ed il suo sottoposto…

La cena s’intercalò con ricordi e aneddotti del passato.

Immersa nelle immagini che si animavano nella mente, Oscar davvero si ritrovò di nuovo sospinta verso pensieri che adesso si riempivano del passato, distillando l’umore nuovo di un sentimento appena nato.

Pulsava quel sentimento…

_Dio…_

Esso era lì a battere nelle viscere, a colpire i sensi…

A distrarla e condurla lontano, ad altra voce, altro timbro, altre dita…

Le parole di Victor le giunsero come da un abisso.

Doveva comprenderlo che…

Oscar sentì quasi venirle meno il respiro.

Aveva accennato ad alzarsi e Victor l’aveva preceduta, alzandosi a sua volta, e andando dietro di lei ed appoggiando le mani sulle spalle.

Dolcemente le aveva chiesto di aspettare, di restare ferma, di non muoversi, mantenendosi fermo dietro di lei, forse incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo di lei o costringerla a sostenere il proprio…

“Vorrei chiedervi perché vi comportate così?” – chiese in tono piuttosto asettico.

Una domanda avulsa dal contesto e priva d’inflessione ed emozione.

Cedere ad esse sarebbe stato oltremodo umiliate per lui ma altrettanto fastidioso per lei.

Victor doveva aggirare l’ostacolo e cambiare strategia…

Usare la logica più che i sentimenti, colpire di fioretto più che di spada…

Colpire dritto al bersaglio e magari suscitare la rabbia più cieca dell’avversario così da farlo uscire allo scoperto…

“Così come?”.

Oscar era stanca.

Rispose immediatamente, pentendosi subito dopo d’averlo fatto, così da rischiare di cadere là dove l’altro voleva portarla.

Un terreno insidioso, capace di mettere a nudo i suoi punti deboli…

Rispose con una domanda da cui traspariva già l’insofferenza, quasi il disprezzo, per l’ennesima intromissione nella sua vita.

Possibile che quell’uomo non avesse ancora compreso che quella era “l’unica” vita che aveva e che era una sua sola e dannatissima scelta viverla così?

Che diavolo significava quella domanda?

“Intendo dire perché vi ostinante a rifiutare la vostra…la vostra femminilità?”.

Oscar trattenne quasi il fiato.

“Sappiate che io non vorrei mai che voi cambiaste…ma…ma non vedo il motivo solo perché siete stata educata come un uomo di continuare a comportarvi così, come state facendo…anche di fronte alle mie parole, ai miei sentimenti. Non mi avete mai risposto sinceramente. Mi avete solo detto che anche se siamo nobili non dobbiamo parlare come se fossimo servitori…io…io vorrei solo amarvi e se amarvi significa servirvi allora sarò disposto a fare anche questo…servirvi sarebbe un onore per me e non una debolezza…e amare… per voi davvero amare significherebbe essere deboli, essere meno forti?”,

_Sì, dannazione…_

Era proprio questo che Oscar aveva ascoltato quando si era scontrata con l’amore…

Così si era sentita, immersa in quel sentimento che diventava sempre più nitido chiaro e visibile quasi, sulle dita delle mani, sulle labbra increspate, negli occhi che si abbassavano, incapaci di reggere il sorriso aperto di un amico.

Era stato quel dannato sentimento a sottrarle la lucidità, ad offuscare l’orientamento, a soffocare l’equilibrio di bastare a se stessa…

Era stato quel sentimento a spazzare via tutto, a relegarla nel ruolo di “migliore amico”, senza nemmeno concederle il dubbio di sapere che razza di donna sarebbe mai stata.

Era stato quel dannato sentimento che si era nascosto nelle pieghe della vita di André, e si era rivelato ed era stata lei allora a scegliere di fuggire via, lontano da quell’amico che per lei non era più tale, incapace di guardarlo in faccia, di ascoltarlo e…

Il corpo di André, vicinissimo, s’impose alla mente e Oscar sentì un nodo serrarle la gola…

Andrè…

Nemmeno l’aveva visto l’amore di André…

Si era scontrata con lui perdendo nuovamente tutto…

Si alzò di scatto, forzando la presa…

“Maggiore…”

Il tono deciso impose allo sguardo di scostarsi ed alle mani di muoversi per afferrare i guanti appoggiati sul tavolo per infilarseli in tutta fretta e lasciare repentinamente quel posto.

Altrettanto fecero quelle di Girodel che imprigionò le mani di lei, bloccandole e costringendola a voltarsi.

Girodel stava sfidando la sorte, trafitto dallo sguardo che la diceva lunga sulla rabbia suscitata…

Nel cuore il peso, il macigno, della posta in gioco, troppo alta per arretrare, cedere al rispetto che le era dovuto in quanto donna, in quanto suo ex ufficiale e poi alle buone maniere, addirittura allo stesso rifiuto di lei…

Nulla l’avrebbe fatto desistere questa volta…

La sua vita innanzi tutto e al diavolo se lei l’avesse compreso che il giudizio su quella vita era e sarebbe sempre stato spietato.

“Voi non vi rendete conto maledizione!” – la prevenne Girodel quasi tremando.

Sapeva di oltrepassare un limite pericoloso…

Voleva farlo…

Voleva forzare sé stesso per non cedere all’orgoglio di lei, a quel dannato orgoglio che solo, nella coscienza di Victor Girodel, poteva essergli di ostacolo, impedendole di cedere alle sue richieste.

“Lasciatemi!” – gridò lei sgusciando fuori dalla presa dell’altro – “Siete voi Victor che non vi rendete conto del vostro comportamento…”.

“Io sto parlando della vostra vita! Non lo capite?” – continuò.

Si mise davanti a lei avanzando e facendola indietreggiare…

“La vostra vita è in pericolo…là fuori…ogni giorno…in questa città assurda …da qualsiasi parte io vedo un pericolo che potrebbe portarvi via la vostra vita. I vostri soldati non vi hanno mai accettata come comandante e sarebbero capaci di qualsiasi gesto, di qualsiasi bassezza pur di…”.

Victor si trattenne.

“Farmi fuori!?” – chiosò Oscar tagliente fissandolo negli occhi.

L’altro non si scompose, seppure le dita chiuse nelle mani che tremavano tradivano l’insofferenza di parole e gesti smisurati a cui lui non era abituato.

Trattare con una donna non era mai stato così difficile…

Soprattutto quando le parole erano pesanti e calcate sul destino che l’attendeva, inimmaginabile…

“Parigi…Dio…giorno dopo giorno…assistiamo all’esodo di gentaglia che si rifugia in città…e che vuole solo trovare un pretesto per attaccare ogni luogo che raccolga farina, pane…e poi magari sfidare gendarmi e soldati che intervengono, per vedere se quelli reagiscono e poter prenderli a pietre in faccia e magari rubargli i fucili. E voi e le vostre guardie vi trovereste ad affrontare ogni giorno queste situazioni…Mio Dio ma non capite? Come farete se quei soldati non vogliono nemmeno avervi come comandante? Come farete se si ribelleranno ai vostri ordini? E poi quell’assurdo incarico di vigilare sul prigioniero…quel tizio pare abbia rapito e poi ucciso decine di giovani…”.

Le sbarre vibrarono di nuovo, sinistre, nel ricordo della discesa agl’Inferi…

Il corpo di André, vicinissimo, s’impose alla mente, di nuovo…

Andrè…

André l’aveva abbracciata trascinandola via…

“Hanno trovato i resti nel suo rifugio…” – proseguì Girodel imperterrito – “Possibile che non abbiate compreso che quell’incarico è troppo pericoloso per voi? E se quello riuscisse a fuggire…”.

La mente corse a quelle sbarre, altre sbarre che chiudevano la vita…

“Basta Victor!” – gridò lei con tutta la forza che aveva – “Credete che non abbia compreso perché mi è stato dato quell’incarico!? Credete che non sappia quanto sia pericolosa questa città? Lo è per me come lo è per tante altre persone che ci vivono ogni giorno e che continuano a viverci…”.

Mòse e poi Diane s’imposero alla mente…

Nessuno avrebbe speso una parola per la salvezza delle loro anime…

Che si perdesse anche la sua di anima…

“Non sarò certo io a sottrarmi a questa città…” – mormorò con voce stanca ma severa.

“Lo immaginavo…” – proseguì Girodel – “Lo immaginavo... voi siete sempre stata leale e onesta e non osereste mai venir meno ai vostri doveri. Ma certamente non dimostrate di essere altrettanto intelligente accanendovi contro voi stessa in questo modo, rischiando la vita ogni giorno, ogni istante, non accettando di cedere alle richieste di vostro padre che vuole solo vedervi al sicuro. Non accettando il mio umile amore per voi. Non comprendo fin dove voi vogliate arrivare con questa storia…con questa farsa…”.

Le ultime parole uscirono quasi sottovoce e lo sguardo di Girodel si contrasse…

Lo scenario dissentiva dalle parole accorate riservate all’amante ed alla sua vita...

Una farsa…una finzione…

Impossibile replicare.

Le mani ferme, le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

“Io credo che voi stiate fuggendo da qualcosa…” – continuò Girodel riprendendo ad avanzare verso di lei – “Ma non so da cosa…forse è la vostra educazione…forse è la vostra indole…ma io vorrei solo potervi aiutare ed accogliere la vostra sofferenza, la vostra solitudine…”.

Nessuna contestazione…

“Non respingetemi…non voglio cambiarvi se è questo che temete…io non vi voglio diversa da come siete. Via amo proprio perché siete così…ma sapervi in pericolo…”.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, di nuovo.

“La mia vita è sempre stata così, ve lo siete dimenticato forse?”.

Il tono si fece drammaticamente sarcastico ma Oscar tradiva l’incapacità di comprendere le parole dell’altro.

Girarci attorno sospinta dalla rabbia le risultava involontariamente più facile.

“Magari a Versailles non rischiavo di essere assalita da orde di disgraziati affamati in cerca di pane, ma la mia vita scorreva ugualmente sotto il rischio di diventare all’improvviso una persona sgradita o troppo ingombrante per qualcuno più in alto di me e di voi. Dunque allora non avete speso queste stesse parole…”.

Lo sguardo si perse…

“Perché solo ades…”.

Girodel si fece contro di lei.

“Perché non posso più aspettare! Non vi ho mai rivelato i miei sentimenti e non mi aspetto che il vostro cuore si apra al mio, così, all’istante, come se noi ci fossimo incontrati adesso, per la prima volta…ma io sono così Oscar. E adesso ve lo sto mostrando e… ” – le gridò Victor afferrandole i polsi.

Il movimento repentino la costrinse ad indietreggiare, ritrovandosi con le spalle al muro, il silenzio spezzato dal fragore di un grande vaso di cristallo ricolmo di rose che colpito aveva ondeggiato e poi era finito a terra, l’acqua dispersa ad impregnare il tappeto, il profumo ad imprigionare intensamente l’aria.

Le mani erano ferme adesso, chiuse in quelle di Victor, sospinte verso l’alto…

E lui la sovrastava, immobile, il respiro nel respiro, gli occhi fissi su quelli di lei, come attendendo un gesto di rabbia o di ribellione che lui avrebbe accolto e fatto suo…

“Non voglio mancarvi di rispetto” – mormorò piano accostandosi al viso di Oscar – “Mio Dio è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri…io voglio solo amarvi e vorrei che voi affidaste a me la vostra vita…sarei disposto ad accogliere tutto di voi. Tutto…”.

Il respiro annullato da quelle parole…

_Accogliermi come gesto d’amore…_

_Accogliermi come gesto di rispetto…_

_Gli amanti non si accolgono…_

_Non io…_

Un battito intenso e veloce riportò alla mente, di nuovo, un altro scontro…

Prima verbale…

Poi fisico, come quello che si stava consumando…

Anche allora lei si era opposta…

L’arroganza che aveva dimostrato si piantò lì, rimarcando che anche allora, grazie ad essa, lei aveva perso tutto…

_Perdere tutto…_

_Perdere te…_

Inspiegabilmente Oscar combatteva contro sè stessa al pensiero di ciò che aveva perso, quella notte…

Si accorse che le mani erano di nuovo libere e non combattevano più contro quelle chiuse di Girodel.

E anche la stretta dell’uomo si era allentata ma le dita lunghe avevano raggiunto e chiuso dolcemente le sue.

Nessuna forzatura da parte di Victor.

Le era accanto, incombente, vicino, eppure non pareva intenzionato ad insistere.

La paura e la rabbia a poco a poco parvero abbandonarla per lasciare il posto ad un inconsistente senso di smarrimento, di vuoto, di perdita.

Perché quella notte aveva perso tutto…

Era lì che la sua vita si era fermata e…

Oscar ascoltò le forze quasi scivolare via…

Le braccia ricaddero giù seguite dalle mani di Girodel che adesso la sorreggevano delicatamente per le spalle.

Lì, in un moto istintivo, forse intuendo una breccia dettata dai muscoli ammorbiditi, lui la chiuse, abbracciandola e Oscar si lasciò invadere dal lento e caldo incedere del corpo grande e forte su di lei e nell’istante successivo dal lento e disperato cedere dei propri muscoli, quelli del collo e delle spalle e della schiena, al corpo dell’altro, appoggiati a quello dell’altro, in una sorta di abbandono, provocato forse dalle parole, dalla foga, dall’irruenza…

Victor si strinse ancora di più chiudendo le braccia, raggiungendo con le mani i capelli folti e chiudendo le ciocche tra le dita, e respirando piano la vicinanza che finalmente pareva essergli concessa.

“Rimani con me questa notte…” – disse piano omettendo il più difettevole voi – “Resta in questa casa…ti prego Oscar…non voglio perderti…”.

Quell’abbraccio chiuso, quelle parole, l’incedere calmo ed accogliente ebbero il potere di sollevare l’istinto di Oscar. Il respiro si fece di nuovo veloce, le mani si aprirono e si piantarono sulle spalle di Victor spingendolo via.

L’altro si staccò da lei ma non volle cedere l’esiguo terreno guadagnato.

“Per l’amor del cielo…resta con me. Resta qui…questa notte. Io non farò nulla…non accadrà nulla. Desidero solo saperti al sicuro... nessuno verrà a saperlo e domani…domani potrai decidere cosa vorrai fare…”.

Oscar era tornata ad appoggiarsi alla parete.

Non le ascoltava nemmeno più quelle parole…

Una via d’uscita semplice ed immediata che avrebbe reso la pace all’anima tormentata di suo padre, alla stizza rabbiosa di Bouillè, all’irascibile avversione dei suoi soldati…

E forse, forse anche André ci avrebbe ricavato la sua dannata libertà…

“Ti prego…Oscar…ascoltami…la fuori non c’è più nulla che sia degno della tua vita. La tua vita è troppo preziosa per me e per…per tuo padre…non ha senso tornare là fuori…”.

Lei non fiatò.

Sì, era davvero la soluzione più semplice quella di Girodel.

La mente decise di scendere a patti con la logica e la ragione…

Il corpo impose di seguire l’istinto…

Oscar sapeva di avere già perso ciò che ancora non sapeva di amare…

Ma doveva andarsene.

Un passo sulla destra là dove il riverbero del fuoco nel camino si fece più intenso.

La mente le imponeva di restare, l’istinto le diceva di essersi spinta troppo oltre.

Una specie di nausea si sollevò dallo stomaco e quasi le impedì di parlare.

“Perdonatemi Victor…adesso devo andare…” – chiosò senza accennare ad altre spiegazioni.

Lucidamente si disse che doveva uscire da lì…

Non temeva la reazione di Victor Girodel. Non più di quanto non temesse la propria reazione che l’aveva beffata e condotta sull’orlo del baratro…

“No!”

Victor la raggiunse e la superò e si parò davanti a lei.

“Non ti lascerò gettare via la tua vita così. Se sai cosa c’è la fuori, capirai il perché del mio comportamento. Lo faccio per te…ti supplico…non voglio perderti…non costringermi a…”.

Oscar si rimise i guanti.

Le parole s’infransero contro il muro di freddezza e risolutezza, subito rialzato.

L’agitazione dell’iniziale sorpresa aveva lasciato il posto ad una calma risentita ma contenuta.

Il rispetto che Girodel le riconosceva arrivava fin dove lei avesse approvato ciò che lui le chiedeva…

Era così che da sempre le regole del vivere civile orchestravano le relazioni tra un uomo e una donna…

Non era il caso di rischiare oltre…

Non aveva senso umiliare a tal punto l’istinto di un uomo…

Ci era già passata e l’esito era stato terribile.

“Victor…lasciatemi uscire. Farò finta di non aver udito ciò che avete detto. Comprendo la vostra preoccupazione e la rispetto e…e credetemi se vi dico che vi sono grata per i sentimenti che provate per me…”.

“Grata?” – rispose l’altro in tono deluso.

Non erano certo quelle le parole che si sarebbe aspettato di ascoltare dopo una simile scenata.

“Sì…lo ammetto” – replicò con rabbia.

Il cuore batteva forte e Oscar voleva uscire da lì…

Girodel non avrebbe mai ceduto l’esiguo terreno che lei, ingenuamente e forse per stanchezza, gli aveva concesso, commettendo l’errore di abbandonarsi, per un istante, a quell’abbraccio e lei, solo lei, adesso, doveva rimediare a quell’errore.

“Allora tu provi qualcosa?” – la incalzò lui, quasi fuori di sé.

“No…io…non intendevo…” – balbettò di nuovo presa alla sprovvista.

Non era brava in quella sorta di schermaglia verbale e quando poi tale combattimento riguardava i sentimenti il terreno si faceva pericolosamente insidioso per lei.

Girodel si fece di nuovo contro di lei.

“No…” - indietreggiò Oscar...

“Ascoltami…ascoltami…io ti aspetterò. Lo farò ma…”.

“Io non posso…” – replicò Oscar più decisa questa volta.

Girodel questa volta non si limitò alle parole.

La chiuse in un abbraccio forte, imprigionandole la testa tra le mani e spingendosi contro di lei e affondando la bocca nella bocca a catturare il respiro le labbra il senso di lei il suo sapore…

Nella sua testa nessun pensiero. Solo il desiderio di respirare lei e di averla e di non lasciarla uscire, là fuori, dove tutto sarebbe potuto accadere.

Non aveva più percezione di sè e della propria forza. Non voleva più attendere il consenso di lei, né adeguarsi a quelle regole che da sempre avevano imprigionato i gesti e l’avevano alla fine condotto così lontano da lei.

La sentiva indietreggiare e quei passi lo inducevano a farsi ancora più su di lei, di nuovo, per tenerla stretta a sé.

Ora poteva percepire le mani puntate contro la propria uniforme.

_Una reazione comprensibile_ – si disse - _Non sarebbe stato facile farsi accogliere…_

L’irruenza si era insinuata, cieca, in quella parola così asciutta e distaccata…

_Vi sono grata per i sentimenti che provate per me…_

Così diversa da quelle tenere e lusinghiere che le donne che aveva frequentato gli riservavano e che finivano per annoiarlo…

Oscar era una sfida, continua e sublime.

Victor l’avrebbe sfidata e avrebbe sfidato se stesso a non cedere alla sua freddezza ed alla sua solitudine ed alla sua ritrosia. L’avrebbe guidata attraverso gesti di possesso e di amore fino a farle comprendere che per lei quella era l’unica strada possibile per sopravvivere.

“Victor…” – mormorò piano Oscar staccandolo da sé e puntandogli contro i palmi delle mani, quel tanto che bastava per allontanarlo.

Quel tanto che bastò a permettere alla mano di allargarsi e poi colpirlo in viso con forza e disperazione e rabbia e disgusto.

Girodel barcollò colpito dal ceffone in pieno viso e arretrò quel tanto che consentì ad Oscar si sgusciare dall’angolo ed avviarsi verso la porta.

Senza dire una parola…

Perché non ce n’erano che potessero rendere appieno lo stato d’animo in quel momento…

Perché nella testa rimbombava un altro gesto…

Diverso eppure così simile, identico forse nel significato…

Ed allo stesso tempo lontano e distante…

In quel gesto, in “quell’altro “, Oscar trovò la forza di opporsi a quello presente.

Anche se non sapeva perché.

Oscar aprì velocemente la porta e imboccò le scale.

Non degnò Girodel nemmeno di ultimo sguardo mentre l’altro era rimasto immobile, lo sguardo fisso al muro, trafitto dal ceffone, ma soprattutto dalla propria condotta che aveva suscitato una tale reazione nella donna che lui diceva di amare.

La guancia bruciava come se su di essa si fossero riversati l’indignazione ed il rifiuto di lei, assoluti adesso, per quei limiti superati in maniera inaccettabile.

Un maggiordomo porse il mantello che lei si mise in fretta, come altrettanto velocemente chiese che il portone venisse aperto.

Alcuni istanti, per permettere che l’inserviente arrivasse con il suo cavallo e alle spalle percepì passi veloci, ma non si voltò, mentre ascoltava gli spilli di dolore che si espandevano dal palmo della mano destra.

“Perdonami!”.

Una voce…

Il volto di Victor Girodel le comparve davanti…

L’uomo non la sfiorò limitandosi a mantenere una posa rigida e contratta.

Fu lei a sollevare lo sguardo, sollecitata e scossa da un inspiegabile e sorprendente moto di compassione…

Di nuovo quella maledetta parola a rimbombarle nella testa…

Dentro tutta la disperazione, il dolore, la rabbia…

Di un uomo…

_André…_

Proprio come Victor.

Non le era permesso giudicare la disperazione, il dolore, la rabbia che avevano spinto l’uno e l’altro a compiere tali gesti…

Il difetto era suo che fuggiva continuamente dalla vita, da ogni battito che rieccheggiasse diverso, da ogni bagliore di emozione…

_André…_ \- mormorò piano Oscar tra sé e sé, mentre l’inserviente le porgeva le redini del cavallo e lei con un gesto secco infilava la staffa e saliva e con un colpo altrettanto deciso alle reni costringeva l’animale ad un avvio repentino.

Solo poche parole…

“E sia…Maggiore Girodel. Voglio solo dimenticare quello che è accaduto questa sera.…ora scusatemi”.

Non si voltò Oscar per osservare il viso di Girodel, contratto dalla disperazione per l’errore commesso e ancor più disperato per non essere riuscito a convincerla a lasciare la sua vita, a lasciarla per sempre.

Impassibile e chiusa Oscar venne investita da una pioggerella fredda e pungente.

Non la percepiva, le pareva di non percepire altro dentro di sé, né odio, né amore, né risentimento, né disgusto…

Nulla…

Passò velocemente attraverso le stradine del centro, attraversando Pont Royal fino a ritrovarsi a percorrere la via che costeggiava la sagoma scura e livida di Saint Germain.

Un ultimo tratto di strada…

Scese da cavallo, abbandonando le redini al custode della stalla vicina, mentre lei scompariva dentro l’atrio dell’albergo.

Il passo veloce e in pochi attimi superò la scala che conduceva al corridoio della mansarda.

Nemmeno si avvide, mentre forzava la serratura della porta, di essere stata rincorsa e poi raggiunta da Mòse che le si era piantato vicinissimo e aveva preso ad osservarla con uno strano sguardo tra l’estasiato e l’incuriosito.

Abbassò gli occhi…

“Mòse…vai via!” – sibilò scura.

Nemmeno si accorse che quelle due sole parole trafissero il bambino che rimase ammutolito mentre lei entrava e richiudeva velocemente la porta dietro di sé, lasciandolo lì, al buio, solo, interdetto e ferito.

L’aria dentro la mansarda era calda.

Il camino acceso e la stanza riordinata a e pulita.

Tutto era perfetto…

Come lo era sempre stata la sua vita.

Oscar non riusciva a respirare, neppure lì dentro, neppure da sola, come adesso voleva restare.

Lo sguardo puntato in alto alla finestrella chiusa, il mantello gettato a terra, e in un istante fu accanto al tavolo che spinse velocemente e con un salto vi fu sopra, andando con la mano al chiavistello che sfilò con forza, spingendo verso l’alto l’anta.

Fu investita da una folata di aria fredda e umida.

Aveva smesso di piovere.

Si tolse la giacca dell’uniforme e gli stivali e poi le calze…

Sollevandosi sbucò fuori e facendo leva sulle braccia si sporse fino ad uscire.

Il respiro tornò a farsi strada, rianimato dallo sguardo che prese a spaziare verso l’orizzonte.

_Paris…_

Le luci delle mansarde, sui tetti, emanavano aloni tremanti e dispersi, intervallati da zone più buie, solchi vuoti, vallate scure ad insinuarsi nel frastagliato contorno dell’insolito paesaggio.

Nuvole azzurrate si rincorrevano veloci, agitate dal vento freddo, nascondendo a tratti i raggi lunari chiari, bianchi, abbaglianti quasi, adagiati sull’ardesia grigia, fradicia di pioggia, oppure sulle piccole pozze raccolte lungo le falde del tetto.

Mille aghi di luce incerta brillavano sotto gli occhi mentre sullo sfondo, davanti a sé, di nuovo il profilo scuro di Saint Germain des Pres e più vicino quello di Saint Sulpice…

La camicia bagnata dall’acqua raccolta nel bordo della finestra indusse un brivido di freddo.

Oscar s’immerse alcuni istanti nello spettacolo silenzioso, raccolto, solitario, quasi fosse una spettatrice privilegiata di un mondo a sé, solo suo, dove poteva respirare ed osservare tutto, senza distrazioni.

Pulito, limpido, etereo, distante da quello caotico e bizzarro e sudicio che occupava le strade e i vicoli e i cunicoli della Parigi “sotterranea”.

Puntando il ginocchio riuscì a scavalcare il bordo della finestra e a piedi nudi iniziò a percorrere la falda del tetto.

Pochi passi in salita e si ritrovò accanto al muretto del camino.

Vi appoggiò la mano e ne percepì il calore tiepido ed avvolgente.

Il respiro tornò a farsi strada e lei non riuscì più a restare in piedi, in bilico sulla falda, ma si sedette e in quel silenzio le parve soltanto di udire la vocetta di Mòse che la chiamava e…

Quattro colpì ripetuti alla porta…

“Monsieur…aprite vi prego!” – gridava Mòse – “Ho bisogno di aiuto…vi prego…”.

La porta si spalancò e Mòse si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il viso un poco rabbuiato di Voltaire.

“Che diavolo vuoi moccioso? Non sai che ore sono? Qui non ci servono i tuoi servizi…a noi piacciono le femmine…non i mocciosi…”.

“Piantala Voltaire! E’ solo un bambino!” - lo rimproverò Andrè poco dietro.

André fu sorpreso di trovarsi davanti Mòse a quell’ora di notte.

“Sei tu? Che cosa vuoi?”.

“Oh…monsieur…vi prego…dovete venire…in mansarda…dovete venire su…mademoiselle è tornata e…”.

“Oscar?”.

“Oui monsieur…”.

André afferrò la giacca e anche lui scalzo si precipitò lungo le scale che portavano all’ultimo piano.

Mòse gli correva dietro piagnucolando.

L’accenno alla mansarda suscitò un giuzzo…

Ormai Oscar era “mademoiselle” per il piccolo Mòse.

“L’aspettavo ma quando è arrivata mi ha detto di andarmene ma poi sono entrato lo stesso e lei non c’era. Ho visto la finestra aperta. Ma io non riesco a salire su…è troppo alto…”.

André spalancò la porta e si ritrovò nella mansarda desolatamente vuota.

Vide il tavolo proprio sotto la finestra e con un balzo ci salì sopra e poi ancora facendo leva sulle braccia si ritrovò fuori all’aria fredda.

Indistinte lucciole tremanti si agitavano lontane, mentre il chiarore più nitido di Saint Germain ondeggiava riflettendosi attraverso la nebbiolina diffusa e luminosa della luce lunare.

_Uffa…_

_André era sempre più agitato e non riusciva a stare fermo, seduto ormai da più di un’ora su quella panca, scomoda e fredda._

_Nonna…io…_

_André ancora un poco di pazienza. Tra poco la funzione sarà terminata…_

_No…nonna non ce la faccio…_

_Come?_

_Nanny si era voltata ad osservare il nipote con sguardo di rimprovero._

_La messa domenicale a Saint Germain des Pres era un avvenimento a cui la famiglia Jarjayes non mancava mai di partecipare e in quell’occasione la governante aveva chiesto di potersi unire ai padroni, per andare a pregare per l’anima e la memora della povera figlia, morta ormai da un anno._

_E si era portata dietro anche il nipote._

_Il bambino però aveva ormai perso la pazienza._

_Mi scappa! – aveva ripreso piano sbuffando._

_Proprio adesso? – era seguito il commento poco compiaciuto di nanny._

_Andrè era sempre stato di poche parole e la smorfia d’impazienza che piegò dolcemente gli angoli della bocca e corrucciò lo sguardo smeraldino, accompagnato dall’inequivocabile torsione della povera stoffa dei calzoni,convinsero nanny dell’effettiva portata ed urgenza di quella “necessità”._

_Va bene. Vai fuori. Ma cerca di trovare un posto dove nessuno ti veda. Siamo in un convento…Santo Cielo…sei proprio un monello!_

_André era sceso piano dalla panca, sgusciando lentamente verso la porta laterale dell’abbazia._

_Appena il tempo di spingere il portone…_

_André? – s’era sentito chiamare in tono sommesso ma deciso._

_S’era voltato, ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo indagatore di Oscar._

_La bambina gli aveva fatto un cenno con la mano…_

_Dove vai? – aveva bisbigliato l’altra._

_E quello che non aveva certo voglia di raccontare al mondo intero cosa andasse a fare fuori di ìi, le fece segno di no con la testa e voltandosi corse via._

_Stupido! – l’aveva apostrofato Oscar silenziosamente, poi voltandosi verso la sorella maggiore tirandole la mantellina._

_Ortence? – aveva bisbigliato decisa._

_Che vuoi?_

_Devo uscire!_

_Adesso? – avava borbottao l’altra spazientita._

_Sì, adesso! – aveva insistito Oscar risoluta._

_Piccola ma dannatamente testarda, il solo ad avere piglio per tenerle testa, il Generale Jarjayes, si trovava in quel momento seduto due file più avanti accanto a Madame Jarjayes._

_Allora vai, ma non cacciarti nei guai intesi? Sennò dopo la colpa la danno a me!_

_No, no… – aveva replicato l’altra in tono di sufficienza – Stai tranquilla…_

_Oscar s’era fiondata verso l’uscita imboccando istintivamente la possibile destinazione di André._

_Anche se era in svantaggio su di lui, perché quello se n’era uscito pochi istanti prima, non s’era persa d’animo e provando a forzare la sua immaginazione aveva tentato di comprendere perché e dove diavolo si fosse cacciato l’amico._

_Il melograno era piegato su se stesso, vinto dalla pesantezza dei grossi frutti ormai maturi, alcuni spaccati che lasciavano intravedere i chicchi aspri e succosi all’interno…_

_L’albero era abbastanza lontano, laggiù, nell’orto dell’abbazia._

_André se lo ricordava bene._

_Il rivolo caldo se n’era scivolato via a terra e lui s’era sentito più sollevato, tanto che un mezzo sospiro gli era sgusciato dalla bocca._

_Ecco dov’eri!_

_La voce di Oscar l’aveva fatto sussultare ma non s’era potuto voltare ma nemmeno permettere a quella mocciosa di avanzare oltre._

_Che fai? – aveva continuato l’altra in tono velatamente indagatore, tentando di girargli intorno per scovare il suo segreto._

_Non avvicinarti! – le aveva ordinato severo e imbarazzato André ben sapendo che l’altra voleva solo scovarlo e prenderlo in giro._

_Ormai lo sapevano tutti e due che lui era un maschio…_

_E lei no!_

_Oh…oh… – l’aveva schernito Oscar – Guarda che lo so cosa stai facendo! Sei un maschio!!_

_Il tono felicemente canzonatorio l’aveva fatto arrabbiare._

_Lui s’era ricomposto alla meno peggio e voltandosi le aveva piantato addosso uno sguardo severo._

_E allora? Che novità sarebbe questa! Tu no invece! Tu non lo sei un maschio! Ma è mai possibile che non puoi lasciarmi in pace un momento? Che cosa vuoi da me che mi segui dappertutto?_

_Il rimprovero aveva colto nel segno._

_Rimarcare di non essere un maschio era già di per sé uno smacco che Oscar non aveva ancora completamente digerito…_

_Quasi che non esserlo avesse rappresentato per lei un’infamia, una sconfitta, una diversità che lei stessa si sarebbe volentieri strappata di dosso, come un vestito, per indossarne subito un altro, quello giusto, quello che suo padre le aveva cucito addosso da quando era nata._

_Ma bruciava ancora di più l’essere additata come appiccicosa e fastidiosa…_

_Essere sempre fra i piedi di un moccioso più grande, non deponeva per un’indole indipendente e sicura di sé…_

_Ma era ormai diventato impossibile per lei non seguire André, non cercarlo, non pensarlo, non viverlo con la stessa intensità ed incoscienza con cui respirava e rideva e mangiava e dormiva…_

_La contestazione aveva colto nel segno._

_Oscar s’era bloccata sgranando gli occhi ed osservando l’amico un poco interdetta._

_Non volevo… – s’era scusata piano._

_Il viso s’era scurito, come colto da un’improvvisa ondata di gelo._

_Era questo dunque ciò che di lei pensava André? Una femmina appiccicosa e fastidiosa?_

_Il silenzio di Oscar aveva colpito nel segno…_

_Scusami… – s’era affrettato a correggersi André, riannodando i fili delle sue parole e dell’effetto che avevano avuto sull’amica._

_Non c’era abituato a trattare Oscar come una femmina appiccosa ma accidenti così era lei!_

_E nemmeno lui sapeva come si facesse a chiedere scusa per una parola di troppo…_

_Anche se quella era la realtà dei fatti e cioè che Oscar era davvero appiccicosa._

_André si era avviato correndo verso una fontana che si trovava in mezzo all’orto del convento._

_Aveva immerso le mani nell’acqua gelata strisciandole l’una contro l’altra._

_L’acqua era talmente fredda che le dita erano diventato d’una strana colorazione azzurrognola._

_Brrrr…è freddissima!_

_Poi in un balzo, sempre seguito dallo sguardo attento e curioso di Oscar, era tornato verso di lei e con un piccolo salto ‘era aggrappato ad un ramo del melograno._

_No! – aveva strillato Oscar – Attento! Ti farai male…_

_Non preoccuparti – l’aveva rassicurata lui – Ho visto un bellissimo melograno proprio qui e non ci sono tante spine intorno._

_André s’era attaccato letteralmente al frutto, evitando accuratamente di appoggiare le dita tra i rami più leggeri e le foglie che nascondevano insidiose spine._

_Poi s’era lasciato andare e il melograno, con un suono secco e deciso, s’era staccato dal ramo._

_André era ricaduto sicuro sulle gambette e Oscar si era ritrovata con il frutto aperto e splendente davanti al naso._

_Assaggialo…è per te…_

_Saint Germain des Pres…_

“Ma che diavolo ci fai quassù?!”.

La voce di André la colpì facendola sussultare.

Oscar si voltò e vide la figura conosciuta di André che a tentoni avanzava scalzo sull’ardesia bagnata, mentre il vento gli scompigliava i capelli e apriva leggermente la camicia, lasciando intravedere la pelle chiara, appena lambita dai raggi freddi della luna.

Oscar non potè fare a meno di restare lì, muta, in contemplazione di quell’uomo che ora avanzava verso di lei e le stava domandando cosa le fosse saltato in testa di finire là fuori, al freddo, con il tetto fradicio di pioggia e con il rischio di scivolare…

Una specie d’imprecazione soffocata irruppe in quei pensieri…

“Porc…”.

“André!”.

Oscar ebbe a mala pena il tempo di gridare, tenendosi attaccata con una mano al bordo del camino, ed allungandosi con l’altra più che poteva, per afferrare quella di André che aveva messo il piede in una pozza d’acqua ed era scivolato e stava per cadere di sotto.

La strinse con tutta la forza che aveva e lui fece altrettanto e poi anche l’altra si chiuse sul polso di lei e in quel modo André ebbe la forza di riprendere l’equilibrio e gettarsi verso il camino ed afferrarlo e così imprecare di nuovo.

“André…”.

“Ma che diavolo ti è preso?” – chiese lui mentre tentava di riprendere il respiro – “Possibile che io debba seguirti dappertutto…altrimenti rischi sempre di ritrovarti in qualche guaio?”.

Contestazione ironica e sorprendente sferzata dalle lame gelate dell’inverno alle porte…

Ovunque e da qualsiasi angolazione osservassero la loro vita c’era che se un tempo era stata lei bambina, a corrergli sempre dietro, affamata di compagnia e di vicinanza e di complicità con l’amico, l’unico che avesse mai avuto, adesso era lui che non poteva fare più a meno di lei, anche quando lei non c’era, anche quando era lei stessa a voler stare sola.

“Stai bene?” – chiese André.

Oscar continuò ad osservarlo, stupita…

Era lui quello che aveva rischiato di cadere nel vuoto e finire al suolo ed era lui a chiederle come stava…

No che non stava bene Oscar…

Ma non poteva dirglielo che stava male perché Victor Girodel le aveva dichiarato di nuovo i suoi sentimenti e l’aveva abbracciata e aveva tentato di baciarla e chissà cos’altro avrebbe osato fare se lei non avesse declinato quell’assalto.

E non poteva azzardarsi a censurare Girodel spinto dalla disperazione di perdere una persona amata e desiderata…

E’ a questo dunque che porta l’amore?

“Mòse era preoccupato per te e così è venuto a cercarmi…”.

“Ah…sì…Mòse…” – mormorò Oscar.

Allora era per via di Mòse che André era salito fin lassù – si disse, tirando un respiro che la fece quasi tremare.

_André…_

“Allora stai bene?” – chiese di nuovo.

“Sì…adesso sì…”.

Nonostante tutto, adesso si sentiva meglio, colma dei ricordi dispersi che giorno dopo giorno riaffioravano da una vita che pareva non essere neppure più la sua.

Nonostante tutto, lassù, lontano da tutto, si sentiva meglio, colma di una sorta di calma ancestrale che scivolava addosso, sussurrando strani sibili repentini, come quelli del vento insinuato tra i comignoli.

“Allora…io torno dentro…” – mormorò André scostando lo sguardo da lei e voltandosi per studiare il percorso migliore per evitare di scivolare di nuovo.

Non voleva indugiare oltre, né per infastidire lei, né per infierire di nuovo su se stesso.

Se l’era ripromesso di cambiare vita…

_Ma è mai possibile che non puoi lasciarmi in pace un momento? Che cosa vuoi da me che mi segui dappertutto?._

Oscar si ricordò - “No…” - mormorò con voce triste.

“Cosa?”.

“No…aspetta…”.

Le parole uscirono soffocate.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò la voce di un istinto nuovo, fulgido, incombente.

Quasi sentì le lacrime salire agli occhi.

“Non vorrei scivolare anch’io…” – balbettò piano – “Puoi aspettare qui? Rientreremo insieme, tra poco. Ti spiace?”.

André rimase lì, un istante sospeso, in realtà non tanto per essere proprio sul bordo della falda, quanto a chiedersi se davvero in realtà lui non fosse caduto di sotto e adesso si trovasse già nell’Aldilà ad ascoltare parole inaudite e senza senso.

“Va bene…” – concluse silenzioso decidendo di accontentarla.

Oscar aprì gli occhi e indicò l’abbazia.

“Ti ricordi…a Saint Germain…quell’anno?”.

“Certo che me lo ricordo…non riuscivo proprio a liberarmi di te…non potevo neanche…si insomma hai capito. E tu mi seguivi dappertutto…”.

“Già” – disse Oscar piano – “Proprio dappertutto…”.


	12. Di rosmarino e cannella...

**_Di rosmarino e cannella…_ **

Il fango proprio non l’aveva mai sopportato e Parigi diventava una specie di acquitrino quando pioveva per giorni e giorni.

Adesso poi lo sopportava ancor meno di prima, ora che gli pareva di essere quasi una libellula che si librava nell’aria, saltellando di qua e di là, per schivare le pozzanghere ricolme di malta grigia ed evitare così di imbrattare quelle scarpe nuove, lucide, calde…

Proprio non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Certo, Mòse si sarebbe aspettato di indossare altro genere di vestiti.

Ma la capacità di mimetizzarsi ormai era proverbiale.

Gli serviva essere così…

Per sopravvivere in quella città così sorprendentemente affascinante e limpida nei giorni di primavera ed avvolgente e calda nei tramonti d’estate eppure al tempo stesso terribilmente crudele quando lo sguardo si volgeva a straducole di cui non si riusciva a scorgere il fondo, colme degli strani odori di chissà quali animali bolliti alla meno peggio insieme ad ossa scorticate fino a che non ne restava nulla. Quasi mozzavano il respiro.

Per sgusciare lontano dai tranelli che si nascondevano dietro porte pitturate di fresco, anonime si sarebbe detto da un occhio inesperto, ma ben conosciute e dalle quali Mòse si teneva alla larga.

Adesso ancor più di prima.

Adesso che aveva incontrato quella persona così bella e strana e sorprendente, capace di avvolgerlo con uno sguardo silenzioso e di gettarlo nella disperazione più cupa subito dopo, attraverso poche parole, taglienti e forse altrettanto disperate.

Le mani in tasca a girare e rigirare un altro prezioso foglietto che gli era stato detto, proprio da quella persona, di consegnare a quel soldato alto, moro, dallo sguardo furbo e severo al tempo stesso che si era piazzato con i suoi compari, per uno strano gioco del destino, proprio nella stanza che in origine era destinata al loro comandante.

Quello, per intenderci, che stava sempre con quell’altro soldato, anche lui moro, l’unico occhio che emanava una luce smeraldo dolce e dirompente e che l’aveva convinto – ora Mòse gliene era grato – a lavarsi e ad accettare le cure invadenti di quella strana vecchia dallo sguardo incombente ma tutto sommato innoqua.

Neanche sapeva che c’era scritto sul quel foglietto.

Mòse non sapeva né leggere né scrivere.

Ma aveva una buona memoria.

Di quella ne andava fiero.

Perché era solo quella che gli sarebbe servita per tenere a mente lo strano percorso che dovava fare sul pezzetto di carta quando gli era stato consegnato da Mademoiselle Jarjayes.

“Corri in Rue de Vaugirard alla casa dei Duchi di Livrer e chiedi di una giovane che si chiama Diane. Domandale se anche questa sera suo fratello dovrà accompagnarla a casa. Se ti dirà di sì allora torna subito all’Entrague. Dovrai consegnare ad Alain, ormai lo conosci, il biglietto. Come l’altra volta. Hai capito? M fai attenzione…nessuno deve saperlo…”.

Mòse aveva capito tutto.

Meno il perché di quella strana giravolta che gli aveva fatto quasi perdere la bussola.

Ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per Mademoiselle Jarjayes, quasi fosse diventato il più fedele dei suoi soldati.

Era felice Mòse, in marcia per eseguire quell’incarico.

Talmente felice che non si avvide di essere seguito da qualcuno che aveva intrapreso lo stesso percorso, attendendo pazientemente a debita distanza il momento per incrociare i suoi passi.

Il ragazzotto tarchiato e maledeodorante, vestito con abiti arraffati in qualche mercato delle pulci, accelerava il passo e poi rallentava, mantenendo lo sguardo sul moccioso che già da tempo aveva adocchiato ma che non aveva mai avuto il piacere e l’onore d’incantonare con le dovute maniere in un bel vicolo scuro dei bassifondi.

Quel moccioso era già furbo di suo ma ultimamente aveva preso a starsene rintanato in quel maledetto hotel e usciva solo per qualche istante per poi tornarsene là dentro, al sicuro.

Claude Silvien non avrebbe mai potuto metterci piede all’Entrague.

Non era posto per uno come lui che al più era tollerato dalle parti della Comedie Italien…

Claude aveva comunque debitamente sparso la voce, in giro, che quel moccioso lo voleva per sé…

**_***_ **

E forse era stato proprio per questo motivo che Claude Silvien era stato additato come l’unico che poteva saperne più di tutti di Mòse, anche se ci aveva parlato poche volte e l’altro l’aveva sempre tenuto a debita distanza.

Ed era stato senz’altro per quel motivo che la sera precedente un uomo, anzi un omaccione grosso e rozzo, si era presentato nella bettola di Rue de la Comedie Italien dove Claude se ne stava bellamente a fumacchiare uno strano sigaro e quando lo aveva incrociato gli s’era avvicinato con fare sinistro.

Ci aveva provato Claude a far finta di niente ma l’altro, spazientito per l’atteggiamento di ostinata indifferenza, gli s’era parato davanti e poi si era seduto ordinando due bicchieri di vino.

L’oste li aveva serviti e Claude aveva tracannato il liquido senza tanti convenevoli ma nemmeno quel gesto aveva convinto il giovane a farsi piacere quel tizio dal faccione lucido e grasso e le mani sporche e tozze.

“Esci…vieni con me”.

L’ordine dell’altro era arrivato repentino e drastico e l’uomo aveva allargato di poco il pastrano mostrando un coltellaccio scuro che sbucava dalla cintura, tanto per non dar adito a fraintendimenti.

E Claude non si era certo spaventato, alzandosi con calma e prendendosi tutto il tempo per spegnere il sigaro e riporre il mozzicone nel taschino della giacca e poi uscire…

Ne aveva già conosciuti tanti di modi, più o meno bruschi, a cui la clientela affidava le proprie richieste…

Sarebbe bastato accontentarlo, quello lì, anche se si era dato dello stupido perché a prima vista non gli era parso fosse il tipo di persona interessata agli incontri che Claude offriva tanto per sbarcare il lunario.

L’avrebbe detto interessato ad altro genere di presenza, magari una cameriera grassoccia e rubiconda…

Non certo…

“Ehi…vacci piano…che maniere!” – aveva protestato Claude contro l’altro che gli aveva appoggiato con forza la mano sulla spalla sinistra, quasi abbracciandolo e poi spingendolo in un cunicolo buio a lato della bettola.

Certo ne aveva conosciuta di gente spiccia e dalle maniere rozze ma ad un certo punto quel tizio aveva cominciato a fargli paura…

Una sorta di nebbia incosistente e vaga gli offuscava gli occhi mentre la coscienza si allarmava di fronte alla constatazione che l’altro era un uomo robusto e ben piantato e se avesse oltrepassato il limite per Claude sarebbe stato difficile reagire e di difendersi.

“Sono dieci soldi…quindici…se vuoi che io…”.

Claude non si era perso d’animo.

“Ehhh…non m’interessa il tuo tariffario!” – aveva bofonchiato l’altro ricacciandolo con ancora più forza contro il muro – “Devi solo stare zitto!”.

Con una mano gli aveva afferrato i polsi.

“Ti consiglio davvero di tenere la bocca chiusa altrimenti ti spezzo il collo in un istante. E vedi di fare il tuo dovere e poi parleremo…”.

Claude aveva sentito il cuore correre via veloce all’impazzata e per quanto gli fosse noto quel rituale si era dato di nuovo dell’idiota e dello sprovveduto per non aver avuto la prontezza di sguasciare via dalla presa.

La mano libera dell’uomo si era insinuata infilandosi nel bordo dei calzoni dentro la stoffa e strappandola quasi.

Claude si era immobilizzato…

Era l’unico modo per trattenere la rabbia e non percepire così netto ed implacabile il dolore che si faceva strada dentro di lui assieme al respiro pesante dell’altro che adesso si era fatto contro di lui e lo schiacciava contro il muro.

La pressione contro l’intonaco ruvido e ammuffito della casa, i polsi stretti in una mano mentre l’altra si muoveva scavando ed infierendo sui muscoli, suscitando respiri spezzati, deboli, trattenuti caparbiamente per non cedere altre soddisfazioni all’altro…

Il rituale si era compiuto quasi fosse stato uno scontro, silenzioso, soffocato, tra il sesso dell’uomo che s’era imposto penetrando nella carne attraverso pochi colpi ritmati, infranti contro la muscolatura del giovane…

Sopraffatto dall’affanno doloroso a stento Calude aveva gridato e nelle orecchie il respiro affannato dell’altro a spegnersi in una specie di rantolo seguito dal calore sgorgato tra le gambe, fino a terra a gelare la stoffa dei calzoni…

Claude aveva gridato alla fine, perché l’altro voleva sentirlo gridare, voleva percepire e toccare e avere tra le sue mani quel dolore sordo che stava infliggendo silenziosamente.

Non l’aveva lasciato neppure un istante, neppure alla fine, neppure mentre quello si richiudeva la patta dei pantaloni…

 _Che diavolo voleva…_ \- si era chiesto allora Claude che aveva compreso che quello era solo l’inizio…

Il disgusto, il respiro affannato e perso, misto al respiro dell’altro sporco di vino e denti marci…

L’altro era rimasto sopra di lui…

“Bene, adesso parliamo…” – aveva esordito in tono mellifluo l’uomo riprendendo a respirargli vicino alla faccia – “Diciamo che questa sera hai avuto un assaggio di quello che ti potrebbe capitare se oserai parlare con qualcuno di quello che è successo. Tu non mi interessi ma io sono un galantuomo e posso dirti che da oggi ho un debito con te. Vedrò di saldarlo non appena avrai fatto quello che ti chiedo”.

Claude aveva ascoltato in silenzio, mentre la rabbia gli era salita dentro.

Dannazione lo sapeva che quella era la sua vita…

Pensava di esserci abituato…

La nausea gli era salita allo stomaco…

Forse era stato quel maledetto sigaro.

“Lasciatemi vi prego…” – aveva biascicato – “Mi viene da vomitare…”.

L’uomo aveva allentato la presa dei polsi e il ragazzo si era chinato a terra piegandosi su sé stesso e contorcendosi e vomitando la misera cena della sera.

“Non m’incanti giovanotto!” – aveva continuato l’altro afferrandolo per i capelli e sollevandogli il viso – “Ascoltami bene, mi hanno detto che conosci uno che si chiama Mòse…”.

Il nome del moccioso rimbombò nella testa.

La nausea si acuì.

Era solo per quello che l’altro aveva fatto i suoi comodi…

“Mòse? Sì…lo conosco” – aveva mormorato Claude ormai senza forze.

“Bene! Allora se sai chi è, saprai che posti che frequenta e come fa a vivere? Qualcuno mi ha detto che ogni tanto si mette in mostra…”.

Una risata sinistra era seguita alle parole.

“Sì…ogni tanto quel moccioso si concede i tuoi stessi svaghi, chiamiamoli così!” – aveva proseguito l’uomo ridacchiando.

Claude si era zittito.

Lo sapeva anche lui ed era per questo che aveva pedinato il bambino e avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi con Mòse da solo…

Per vedere com’era farlo con un ragazzino ancora così piccolo.

Ma quello era sempre stato più furbo di una volpe e non si era mai lasciato sorprendere da solo.

“Io voglio che tu lo segua e mi riferisca quali sono i suoi spostamenti”.

“Va bene monsieur…farò come volete…”.

“Non è tutto. Voglio sapere se quel moccioso si vede con una persona…un ufficiale dei Soldati della Guardia. Un ufficiale! Bada bene. Non un soldataccio qualsiasi…voglio che tu ti faccia dire da Mòse, con le buone o con le cattive, se ci va a letto e se è così…”.

“Se è così?” – aveva chiesto Claude incerto.

“Non sono affari tuoi. Tu dovrai riferirmi tutto. Al resto ci penserò io. Sappi solo che se mi verrai a raccontare delle menzogne io me ne accorgerò subito. Ti farò un paio di domande e se…e se sbaglierai le risposte capirò che mi stai solo prendendo in giro. Quando avrai fatto il tuo dovere ti darò il denaro per i tuoi servizi. Compreso quello di questa notte. Intesi?”.

Claude si era passato la manica della giacca sulla bocca.

Il disgusto pareva lentamente essere passato mentre un moto di rabbia istantaneo e repentino si era fatto strada nella testa.

Era per colpa di quel moccioso allora, di Mòse, che quella sera aveva dovuto lavorare senza compenso…

Lavorare…

Quel bastardo si era preso le sue belle soddifazioni, e ci era andato giù pesante…

Dannazione…si era preso tutto quello che voleva senza pagare un soldo…

Due colpi di tosse e Claude era stato costretto a sputare a terra.

Il sentore acido della saliva si era mescolato a quello aspro del sangue…

L’impeto dell’uomo lo aveva costretto a mordersi il labbro per non cedere al dolore, ai colpi che perquotevano la schiena e la carne…

“Me la pagherai…” – aveva sbiascicato Claude, mentre l’altro si allontanava dal vicolo.

Si accertò che quello se ne fosse andato davvero e nella testa la eco delle ultime parole.

“Bada di non sgrarrare altrimenti ti faccio finire a Bicêtre…”.

Claude aveva sussultato a quel nome.

Un luogo forse peggiore dell’inferno, anche per chi l’inferno l’avesse già conosciuto.

“Ti ci spedirò all’istante e quelli là dentro non sapranno più se sei un maschio o una femmina e se sei sano di mente o pazzo. In compenso, se farai bene il tuo lavoro, non avrai di che lamentarti. Quel moccioso sarà tuo e potrai farci quello che vuoi!”.

Una degna ricompensa per Claude.

Quel moccioso nel bene e nel male era stato la causa di quella disavventura e ne sarebbe stato anche il rimedio, e con un poco di fortuna e di abilità, anche il suo primo investimento.

Claude era stanco di quel lavoro disgustoso.

Altri l’avrebbero fatto per lui e Mòse sarebbe stato il primo di una lunga lista.

**_***_ **

In Rue de Vaugirard, Claude dovette fermarsi ed appiattirsi quasi contro il muro dell’edificio di fronte per non farsi notare dal moccioso che adesso se ne stava fermo sulla porta d’ingresso della servitù di una casa nobiliare, da cui era sbucata una cameriera.

Quella gli aveva detto di non essere Diane ma che l’avrebbe cercata e fatta chiamare.

Mòse si dondolava sui talloni, impaziente di comprendere quale sarebbe stato il suo prossimo incarico.

Tornarsene con tutta calma all’Entrague, laddove la giovane non avesse avuto la necessità di avvertire il fratello, oppure correre come il vento per avvertire Monsieur Alain che Mademoiselle Diane aveva la necessità della sua presenza.

E tutto doveva avvenire prima che quell’altro, quel Monsieur Alain, così sapeva chiamarsi, altrettanto veloce come una saetta non sparisse dall’albergo per andarsi a rifugiare tra le braccia di qualche fidanzata in trepida attesa.

Tanto Mòse l’aveva capito che Monsieur Alain di quella “pasta” era fatto…

E poi dove l’avrebbe cercato per riferirgli del messaggio della giovane sorella?

Di tutt’altra pasta era l’amico, Monsieur André, come aveva preso a chiamarlo Mòse.

Gentile e disponibile…

Ecco Mòse ci sperava davvero che Monsieur André e mademoiselle, anche la sua mademoiselle, non l’avessero compreso che cosa faceva lui di tanto in tanto…

Un po’ per sbarcare il lunario, un po’ perché Madame Velien di fatto glielo suggeriva.

E se tutto filava liscio e se quelle carezze che ogni tanto Mòse accettava prima sulla testa a scompigliargli i capelli, e poi sulla schiena fino a scendere tra le gambe…

Gli facevano male qualche volta e allora lui doveva stringere i denti e fare finta che andava bene così e il respiro s’innalzava mentre le dita s’insinuavano entrando e spingendosi fin dove lui resisteva…

Mòse si vedeva raddoppiata la porzione di minestra assieme ad una bellissima fetta di pane dorata nell’olio con una generosa spolverata di zucchero sopra.

Ma adesso gli pareva che tutto fosse sbagliato e vergognoso e Mòse non voleva che quel giovane e la sua amica, Mademoiselle Jaryaies, lo sapessero che si era venduto per un tozzo di pane.

“Tu chi sei?”.

“Mi chiamo Mòse mademoiselle. Per servirla…”.

Il bambino fece un inchino agitando buffamente la manina destra.

Diane sorrise e chiese perché volesse parlarle.

Al nome di Mademoiselle Jarjayes il viso di Diane s’illuminò e quasi l’avrebbe abbracciato quel ragazzino ossuto dalla pelle bianca e sorprendentemente profumata.

“Oh…mademoiselle è stata così gentile quella sera ad accompagnarmi con la sua carrozza. Ci mancherebbe che si disturbasse ancora…ma…certo anche questa sera farò molto tardi e se Alain potesse saperlo ed accompagnarmi a casa…” – aveva confermato Diane.

Ecco finalmente che il bigliettino acquistava tutta la sua magnificente importanza.

“Mademoiselle vi ha accompagnato a casa?” – chiese Mòse incuriosito forse spinto da una soffocata e sottile gelosia.

“Sì…se non fosse stato per lei io…”.

Diane si fece il segno della croce come a ringraziare qualcuno che però non era lì.

Mòse fissò l’altra come stranito, come per convincersi che non era l’unico a ricevere le attenzioni di mademoiselle.

“Ho compreso…mademoiselle…sarà fatto” – replicò Mòse a voce bassa, tirando fuori dalla tasca il pezzetto di carta e agitandolo con delicatezza davanti al naso di Diane.

Lei l’afferrò e lo aprì.

Non sapeva leggere nemmeno lei ma ormai i caratteri della grafia le erano noti come pure le parole identiche a quelle scritte nei giorni precedenti.

“Sì…sì…è giusto” – balbettò Diane rasserenata.

“Bene allora sarà mia cura consegnare questo biglietto al più presto a vostro fratello…perché Monsieur Alain è vostro fratello? Vero?” – continuò il bambino sempre più curioso.

“Sì, certo. E’ mio fratello. Spero solo che questa storia finisca presto perché Alain già è costretto a fare dei turni di guardia durissimi tutti i giorni e adesso ci mancavo solo io a disturbarlo…”.

“Mademoiselle…io vado…voglio rientrare subito all’hotel”.

“Ma certo e mi raccomando, stai attento!” – lo pregò Diane prima di veder scomparire il ragazzino tra la moltitudine di carretti e viandanti che animavano a quell’ora Rue de Vaugirard.

Mòse s’infilò in mezzo alla folla ma subito comprese che per quanto fosse piccolo e agile non sarebbe riuscito a sgusciare facilmente tra tutta quella confusione.

Un istante di perplessità e in un baleno decise di abbandonare la strada principale, più larga e per questo affollatissima, per imboccare una stradina più piccola e meno trafficata.

Oltre che di una buona memoria Mòse godeva dell’insolita capacità di orientarsi anche in quartieri che non conosceva alla perfezione.

Era bravo a non perdersi d’animo nemmeno nel dedalo di viuzze sempre più strette e sporche che ingoiavano il viandante, per lasciarlo poi allibito davanti ad un muro scrostato e scuro che sbarrava la strada e che costringeva a tornare indietro, a meno di non osare chiedere la gentilezza di varcare la soglia di un’abitazione ed immergersi nei cunicoli segreti che collegavano i giardini interni dei palazzi per scendere giù verso i tunnel che costeggiavano le fogne di Parigi, e poi riemergere due o tre strade più a nord, verso la Senna dall’inconfondibile odore che si spandeva più forte e nitido nel sottosuolo, piuttosto che a livello delle strade.

Mòse, al contrario, non aveva ancora sufficiente esperienza delle persone che abitavano Parigi o almeno di quelle che il bambino aveva sempre cercato di evitare per non trovarsi invischiato in incontri per lui troppo pericolosi.

Lui ci stava alla larga…

Ma se erano quelli ad intestardirsi a trovarlo…

Il rischio era di finire in un guaio.

Proprio come quello che in modo repentino e senza scampo gli piombò addosso, inchiodandolo al muro scuro e verdognolo di una casupola fatiscente, immobilizzandolo a mezzo delle mani pesanti e forti di quello che riconobbe essere tale Claude Silvien.

Mòse lo conosceva Claude e aveva sempre tentato di girarci al largo.

Anche se quello che gli aveva chiesto Claude, la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato, gli avrebbe procurato il suono secco e limpido di pochi soldi, gettati a terra con disprezzo, ma pur sempre utili a cavare la fame dallo stomaco.

L’odore fresco e pungente di un enorme rosmarino, abbarbicato nelle crepe del muro, penetrò nelle narici, mentre Mòse, impaurito, le mani strette in quelle dell’altro, aveva tentato di divincolarsi, arrivando giusto a strappare misere fogliette e rametti dell’arbusto che spandevano adesso il loro aroma ancora più intensamente.

Quello che si poteva annusare nelle cucine dell’Entrague, quando Mòse attendeva paziente un pezzetto di carne unta per benino con un ciuffo di rosmarino caldo e profumato.

Pensieri assurdi, immagini calde ed accoglienti, sospinte dall’odore dell’aromatica, accostate assieme forse per impedire alla mente di scivolare dentro l’epilogo doloroso che l’incontro presagiva.

“Finalmente c’incontriamo!” – sibilò Claude trattenendo il bambino per la giacca e puntandogli un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe per impedirgli di sgaiattolare via.

Il vicolo era uno di quelli chiusi dopo il crollo delle ultime casupole fatiscenti sotto il peso dell’incuria e del tempo, e pareva che adesso lì ci crescesse una foresta, una specie di orto a cielo aperto, ricolmo di erbacce, fiori selvatici e appunto quel gigantesco alberello profumato, arrugginito dal freddo e dalla pioggia, ripiegato tra mattoni, menta e finocchio selvatico…

Mòse si rese conto di essere in trappola.

Si appiattì contro la parete quasi volesse scomparire dentro il muro fradicio ed ammuffito.

Non voleva che Claude lo scoprisse…

Non voleva…

Sarebbe stata la fine.

“Ma guarda un po’ che bei vestiti nuovi ti sei fatto! E dimmi…” – proseguì Claude – “Chi te li ha dati? Devi esserti comportato bene per questi! Chissà quanto costano?”.

“Non sono nuovi, stupido!” – rispose Mòse arrabbiato – “Sono usati ma sono puliti e sono cuciti bene e sono miei e no…non ho fatto proprio un bel niente per averli. Me li hanno regalati se t’interessa saperlo…”.

Claude non si scompose.

Secondo la sua modesta esperienza, la storia sciorinata non stava proprio in piedi ma almeno era indiretta conferma che Mòse era finito chissà come sotto la protezione o l’interesse che dir si volesse di qualche benestante benefattore.

Se poi ci fosse stata una contropartita, stava a Claude scoprirlo.

Su quella ci avrebbe scommesso la testa da che aveva imparato a camminare e a riconoscere la feccia, anche la più imbellettata e rinomata, di Parigi.

… _voglio sapere se quel moccioso ha a che fare con una persona…un ufficiale dei Soldati della Guardia. Un ufficiale! Bada bene. Non un soldataccio qualsiasi…voglio che tu ti faccia dire da Mòse, con le buone o con le cattive, se ci va a letto…_

“Non me la dai a bere ragazzino!” – continuò Claude sprezzante – “Ma dimmi un po’ non sarà per caso che te la fai con qualche militare? Uno di quelli che si sono accampati all’Entrague? Sono Soldati della Guardia…e so che ci sono anche degli ufficiali. Dì la verità, Madame Velien ti fa lavorare sodo eh? Quella strega ti avrà detto di essere carino e quelli bellimbusti non ci avranno visto più. Soprattutto gli ufficiali…li conosco quelli sai…mi capita di vederli di tanto in tanto darsi un sacco di arie in qualche bettola e gonfiarsi fino a che i bottoni dorati dell’uniforme per poco non saltano via. Ma basta passarci sotto il naso una o due volte e quelli non ci vanno mica per il sottile…vogliono tutto…e se tu li accontenti…sono anche generosi. I soldi li hanno e qualcuno non è proprio spilorcio…e poi non te l’ho mai detto ma tu sei proprio bello…e adesso che sei pulito…lo sembri ancora di più!”.

“Vai al diavolo, idiota!” – rispose Mòse che adesso faticava a respirare.

Claude cominciava a spazientirsi e spostò la mano dalla stoffa della giacca al collo libero e nudo.

Iniziò a stringere quel tanto che bastava per togliere aria dalla gola del bambino e farlo desidere dall’atteggiamento di sfida ed invogliarlo ad avere paura finalmente e a rivelargli quello che sapeva.

_Con le buone o con le cattive…_

E Claude non vedeva l’ora di passare alle maniere forti.

Tanto più che lo doveva a quel mostriciattolo se la sera prima quel dannato bastardo gli era entrato dentro e lo aveva preso e vinto riversandogli addosso quelle spinte frenetiche e diaboliche, senza nemmeno farlo respirare, senza nemmeno ascoltare il tremore del corpo, il gemito ripetuto che chiedeva un momento, solo un momento per riprendere il respiro…

Quell’onda indigena e metallica si era abbattuta su di lui…

Poteva vendicarsi così, riprendendosi adesso quello che gli era stato sottratto la sera precedente.

Senza aspettare la rivelazione di inutili segreti…

“Senti adesso mi hai stancato!”.

Claude rivide marchiati a fuoco sulla carne i gesti contro di lui, la sera prima.

Immobile, schiacciato contro il muro, la carne violata e lacerata e trascinata via…

Le dita dell’uomo infilate in bocca per non farlo urlare…

Era stato quello che l’aveva fatto vomitare…

Ecco cos’era stato…

Afferrò Mòse per le spalle e lo voltò velocemente e gli si piantò addosso trattenendolo contro il muro.

Non gli era difficile ripercorrere gli stessi movimenti, animati adesso dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione di vendicarsi sull’altro.

Il viso di Mòse, schiacciato contro il muro finì quasi in mezzo ai rami folti e profumati del rosmarino. Ora l’odore era talmente intenso che quasi faticava a respirare.

L’arbusto era folto e morbido quasi, l’aveva praticamente avvolto e lui faticava a muoversi, inchiodato lì dal corpo pesante di Claude.

“Stammi a sentire moccioso…o tu mi dici quello che voglio sapere…oppure…”.

“Ma cosa diavolo vuoi da me?” – gli gridò Mòse.

“Te l’ho detto. Voglio sapere se questi vestiti te li ha dati quell’ufficiale, e perché e se ti ha chiesto di stare con lui e cosa ti chiede di fare…”.

“Sei proprio un idiota Claude!” – balbettò Mòse con un filo di voce.

Non riusciva quasi più a respirare, il torace schiacciato contro il muro, le mani immobilizzate dietro la schiena e il ginocchio di Claude puntato in mezzo alle gambe.

Non poteva più controllare i muscoli, non poteva tentare di divincolarsi…

Le braccia si sarebbero spezzate, anche solo ondeggiando un poco.

Claude era troppo pesante, non poteva nemmeno sbilanciarlo.

“Spiegati!” – bisbiglio l’altro cinicamente.

Mòse trattenne il fiato qualche istante.

Poi la voce prese a correre, insieme alle lacrime, per il dolore e il tradimento che si stava consumando…

“Quella è una donna, stupido! Non è un uomo! E non mi ha mai chiesto di fare niente. Mi ha regalato questi vestiti e basta! Basta! Hai capito adesso?”.

Claude si scosse a quella rivelazione.

“E’ una donna? Che vai blaterando? Mi stai prendendo in giro? Credi che io sia così stupito?”.

“Sì che lo sei brutto animale! Io non sono stupito. Me l’hanno detto i suoi soldati. Quella è una donna dalla testa ai piedi! E se non ci credi…”.

Mòse non ce la faceva più.

Si morse il labbro per trattenersi.

Oltre non poteva andare.

Le parole avevano lasciato interdetto Claude e per qualche istante quello aveva allentato la presa stupito che davvero il moccioso avesse tanta forza da continuare a prenderlo in giro oppure…

_Con le buone o con le cattive…_

“L’hai voluto tu!” – chiosò rabbiosamente Claude dando ad intendere di voler cambiare tattica.

Mòse intuì che l’altro non gli aveva creduto.

Con una mano Claude imprigionò i polsi di Mòse. Erano piccoli e fragili, incapaci di liberarsi da quella presa.

Il ginocchio puntato al muro tra le gambe divaricate…

L’altra mano iniziò a farsi strada infilandosi attraverso l’apertura della giacca per riuscire a sfilare la camicia e arrivare a toccarlo.

Mòse trattenne il fiato ed ebbe un ultimo sussulto tentando questa volta di staccarsi dal muro per far cadere Claude e liberarsi della sua presa.

Ma l’altro era più forte e non c’era niente da fare.

“Avanti sputa…” – righiò Claude.

“Lasciami o mi metto a gridare e tu farai una brutta fine!” – lo minacciò Mòse nel tentativo di liberarsi.

“Non penso proprio moccioso. Se lo farai dirò che mi hai provocato tu. Sai vero che fine fanno i ragazzini come te che vengono scovati a vendersi per strada? Vengono mandati di filato in riformatorio o peggio ancora in prigione e allora voglio proprio vedere se quel tizio che ha deciso di ripulirti dai tuoi pidocchi avrà il coraggio di venirti a salvare…”.

Mòse rimase impietrito dalla minaccia cinica ma realistica.

Non voleva perdere mademoiselle… non adesso…

Non la sua generosità, non il suo sguardo sereno…

Non voleva perderla e l’unico modo per non perderla era tradirla.

Forse se avesse detto a Claude ciò che voleva, alla fine, lui l’avrebbe lasciato in pace e…

Mòse raccolse tutto il suo coraggio.

Si schiacciò ancora di più contro il muro.

Doveva impedire a Claude di sapere chi era…

Sarebbe stata la fine.

La mano di Claude oltrepassò la camicia e Mòse percepì il palmo freddo ruvido e disgustoso che si espandeva sulla pelle della pancia.

Il respiro di Claude si fece pesante, segno che anche lui si stava adeguando al rituale e ai gesti che loro malgrado entrambi conoscevano.

“Fammi vedere di cosa sei capace…” – gli mormorò il giovane all’orecchio e Mòse sentì venir meno le forze.

Le gambe non lo avrebbero sorretto a lungo mentre il respiro faticava ad uscire.

Ancora e ancora si aggrappò al tessuto ruvido e polveroso del muro, ficcando le dita tra i pertugi, come a voleri scomparire dentro.

“E’…è una donna stupido…” – ripetè con un filo di voce – “Te l’ho detto. E non gli interessano i ragazzini come me...è una persona per bene…semmai…”.

“Semmai?” – gli fece eco Claude che adesso aveva preso a muoversi con più foga, spingendo il sesso sulle natiche, i pantaloni abbassati quel tanto che bastava a confondere il calore dei muscoli e della pelle freddamente accostata a strisciare per invogliare i sensi ed animare la carne, e poi ondeggiando pesantemente, dirigendo le dita a scovare la parte tenera e dolorosamente chiusa…

L’aria fredda acuì il terrore, richiamando alla mente le carezze spinte oltre i miseri stracci che coprivano a mala pena la giovane età di Mòse…

“No…” – piagnucolò – “Fermati…”.

“Ennonno!!” – lo derise l’altro sempre su di lui, il respiro pesante e la foga dell’assalto che pareva moltiplicare la forza di Claude di tenere l’altro sotto di se, contro la parete, schiacciato fin quasi a farlo soffocare.

Mòse perse il respiro…

Un dolore sordo si fece strada lentamente tra i muscoli contratti ed incapaci di cedere e per quanto l’altro avanzasse lentamente, forse più per godere di quel momento che per evitare d’essere respinto, Mòse cacciò un grido, subito zittito dalla mano che Claude gli mise sulla bocca.

Un attimo di distrazione e Mòse strinse i denti e morse quella mano con tutta la forza che aveva, costringendo Claude a gridare e a mollare la presa, non prima di aver afferrato l’altro per i vestiti per scaraventarlo a terra.

“Maledetto moccioso…adesso ti faccio vedere io!” – gli gridò avventandosi su di lui.

Mòse era disteso adesso…

I vestiti infangati…

I suoi bei vestiti nuovi.

Ci aveva messo tutto l’impegno possibile per tenerli puliti il più a lungo possibile.

Chissà la faccia di quella povera vecchia…e di mademoiselle…

I rami più secchi e fragili del rosmarino si erano piegati per cedere sotto il peso del bambino, ma altri più legnosi ed appuntiti avevano avuto la meglio sulla stoffa, strappandola, e correndo lividi e taglienti sulla pelle scoperta, infreddolita.

“No!” – urlò di nuovo Mòse tentando di rialzarsi e di sgusciare via.

Il fango lo fece scivolare e Claude gli fu addosso di nuovo, con una mano sulla nuca a spingerlo giù, con la faccia nella mota.

“Se mi lasci stare ti proverò che non ho mentito” – gridò quasi senza voce – “Quella è una donna e se tu sarai gentile con lei…vedrai…vedrai…potrai ricavarne qualcosa!”.

Le parole uscirono inevitabili e taglienti dalla bocca di Mòse mentre l’altro si era fatto di nuovo su di lui e adesso lo teneva saldamente schiacciato contro il terreno.

“Che diavolo vuoi dire?”.

“Quella donna…è vero che è un ufficiale…io non so perché si veste così. Ma è sempre stata gentile con me e non solo con me. Oggi…oggi…mi ha chiesto di parlare con una giovane che abita poco lontano da qui…lavora in Rue de Vaugirard…suo fratello è uno dei soldati che si trovano all’Entrague e devo avvertirlo di andare a prendere la sorella…credo che mademoiselle non voglia che quella giovane giri da sola di notte…”.

“Mademoiselle? E chi diavolo è?” – ruggì Claude disorientato.

“Te l’ho detto…quella donna…mademoiselle…io la chiamo così e anche la sua governante la chiama così e anche quel suo amico…André. Nessuno deve sapere di questa storia…mademoiselle aiuta le persone e non vuole che nessuno lo sappia. Ha accompagnato a casa quella giovane…e lei…non penso che abbia voluto niente in cambio. Ti basta questo? Chi farebbe una cosa del genere per una cameriera?” – piagnucolò Mòse mentre le parole gli uscivano a stento.

Non era bene ciò che stava rivelando…

Quel segreto così pulito e prezioso stava scivolando nelle mani viscide e sporche di Claude Silvien…

E non ci sarebbe rimasto a lungo.

“E’ vero quello che dici?” – grugnì Claude poco convinto.

“Ma sì, guarda…” – pigolò Mòse estraendo il biglietto dalla tasca e tirando su con il naso – “Questo biglietto l’ha scritto quella donna. Lei è una specie di messaggera tra quella giovane ed il fratello…vedi?”.

Claude vide la grafia pulita e distinta sul foglio.

Nemmeno lui sapeva leggere ma a quel punto aveva tra le mani svariate informazioni che avrebbero senz’altro fatto gola al tizio della sera prima.

“Come si chiama quella giovane?” – chiese spazientito.

Non sapeva leggere…

Le informazioni gli servivano tutte.

“Diane…Soisson…sì…” - balbettò Mòse – “Si chiama così…”.

“Sta bene…ma se mi hai mentito…”.

Il respiro ancora affannato, le membra eccitate e scosse dall’assalto che lui stesso aveva deciso di interrompere per avere modo di prendersi la rivincita in santa pace in un altro momento, in un altro luogo, dove avrebbe avuto quel moccioso tutto per sé per fare cose ben più interessanti di quelle che non era accaduto in quel cunicolo sudicio…

Con Mòse ci avrebbe saldato i conti quando quella storia fosse finita, tanto più che quell’altro gli aveva promesso che il moccioso sarebbe stato suo.

Adesso quello gli serviva tutto intero, per…

Claude si rialzò sprezzante e si riabbotonò i calzoni dando un calcio ad una pietra che si trovava li vicino.

“Voglio vederla!” – chiosò risoluto tornando con lo sguardo verso Mòse.

La nuova richiesta gelò il sangue dell’altro.

“Cosa? No…io non posso…”.

Claude si fece di nuovo sopra Mòse e questa volta lo colpì con una sberla talmente forte che il bambino rotolò all’indietro finendo contro il muretto.

Il calore aspro e minerale del sangue scese in gola, macchiando l’anima e la povera camicetta bianca.

“Tu non puoi dirmi di no, siamo intesi? Ti ho detto che voglio vederla e così sarà. Lascio a te la scelta. Io ti starò addosso e se proverai ad avvertire qualcuno di quello che è accaduto ti assicuro che sarai tu a fare una brutta fine…”.

Claude afferrò Mòse per la giacca e lo sollevò letteralmente da terra. Gli passò le mani con gesti di disprezzo sui vestiti impolverati.

“Rimettiti in sesto moccioso e vedi di fare quello che ti ho detto. Guai se parli. Fammi sapere quando potrò vederla…lascio a te la scelta del luogo e del posto…ma fai in fretta. Non mi piace aspettare…”.

Gli ordini si susseguirono repentini e secchi e Claude buttò a terra il foglietto con la richiesta che Mòse doveva portare ad Alain.

Il vociare di una strada più affollata delle altre che Mòse riuscì a raggiungere barcollando sulle gambette lo colpì quasi come un pugno nello stomaco.

Non si sentiva in salvo…

Anzi, adesso avrebbe voluto scomparire da quella maledetta città, perché adesso l’unica cosa bella che gli fosse mai capitata nella vita, lui stava per perderla, e l’unico responsabile di quella disfatta sarebbe stato lui.

Si lavò le mani alla meno peggio in una fontana e poi riprese a passo lento e malfermo la via per arrivare all’Entrague.

Avrebbe voluto piangere Mòse, mentre sollevava lo sguardo e incrociava quello dolce e sereno e caldo di quel soldato, quello moro, quell’altro per intenderci…

Non Monsieur Alain, il fratello di Diane.

“Mi dispiace non c’è” – rispose André quando si sentì chiedere da piccolo dove si trovasse Alain – “E’ uscito prima questa sera. Perché volevi vederlo?”.

Mòse comprese che aveva fatto tardi e che non sarebbe riuscito ad eseguire fino in fondo le istruzioni di mademoiselle.

“E adesso come faccio?” – balbettò estraendo il foglietto stropicciato dalla tasca.

André lo prese e lo lesse.

Una sensazione strana lo percorse.

Una grafia pulita ed elegante che gli pareva di aver già visto.

Di nuovo…

Magari era la grafia comune a tutti quelli che avevano studiato, le dame di compagnia comprese.

Mòse era sulle spine e fissava André con sguardo disperato.

Lui comprese immediatamente quale fosse la questione.

“Dovevi consegnarlo ad Alain?”.

Mòse annuì ma si rammentò che mademoiselle gli aveva raccomandato di non rivelare a nessuno il circolo assolutamente tortuoso che portava all’origine di quel biglietto.

Così si limitò ad ammettere che il biglietto era stato portato poco prima e che lui si era incaricato di consegnarlo ma se n’era dimenticato…

Forse sarebbe bastato a colmare il guaio in cui si era cacciato.

Una spiegazione che non convinse André, che pure si accorse dello stato dell’abbigliamento, impolverato e strappato, così diverso da quello del giorno prima, che deponeva più per una zuffa bella tosta in cui il moccioso doveva essere incappato, suo malgrado o meno non era dato da intenderlo.

“Andrò io, non preoccuparti”.

La proposta di André illuminò il viso di Mòse.

“Davvero monsieur? Non vi dispiace?”.

“No…” – André tirò un sospiro – “Conosco Alain e conosco la situazione di sua sorella Diane. Le avevo detto che se fosse stato necessario mi sarei offerto di accompagnarla a casa. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo e toglierti quello sguardo triste dalla faccia. A proposito…ti è successo qualcosa?”.

“No…monsieur…no…sono scivolato…non ho visto una pozzanghera e ci sono caduto dentro come uno scemo!” – balbettò Mòse ritraendosi nel cono d’ombra del corridoio.

André si ritrovò sempre più perplesso.

Dalla spiegazione di Mòse…

E dalla constatazione che Alain avrebbe potuto intuire dell’arrivo di quel messaggio da parte di Diane ma che quel bellimbusto, invece di aspettare qualche minuto in più, se l’era svignata prima del tempo, come un ladro, sparendo nel nulla…

Non era da lui…

André tornò dentro la stanza e in poco tempo si ritrovò nell’atrio mentre Mòse gli camminava accanto, con passo lento ma espressione rassicurata che la disavventura non fosse stata causa di un altro problema.

Il bambino rimase con lo sguardo fisso verso André finchè non lo vide scomparire nel buio della strada.

Stava per rientrate quando inavvertitamente andò ad urtare una persona che stava a sua volta facendo ingresso nell’hotel.

Era talmente stanco Mòse…

In fondo era solo un bambino e con quello che aveva passato in quelle poche ore…

Un piccolo urto, un piede messo in fallo e Mòse andò giù a terra come un sacco vuoto.

“Ehi? Che ti succede?”.

Quella voce la conosceva…

Mòse ci provò a rispondere ma era così stanco e aveva avuto così paura e le parole proprio non ce la facevano ad uscire. Gli pareva di sentire caldo laggiù nella pancia e gli faceva male la gola perché le lacrime gli avevano colmato gli occhi fin quasi ad impedirgli di vedere la strada per tutto il tragitto che aveva fatto a ritroso fino all’hotel e poi erano scese e avevano soffocato il respiro.

E adesso la gola bruciava e anche i graffi ch’era riuscito a lavare alla meno peggio…

Una sensazione di fresco lo colpì e poi gli occhi, quegli occhi che ormai avevano preso ad osservarlo ogni volta che si incontravano…

“Come ti senti?” – chiese Oscar alla vista del bambino che si svegliava.

“Bene…mademoiselle…” – pigolò l’altro.

“Ma cosa è successo? Sei caduto in mezzo alla sala, non ti senti bene?”.

“Mi spiace di averti urtato…”.

Una voce rieccheggiò alle spalle di mademoiselle.

Mòse intravide la sagoma di un ufficiale che non conosceva.

La divisa molto diversa da quella dei soldati che giravano per l’hotel in quei giorni…

Oscar era accanto a Mòse e lo osservava con sguardo scuro.

Il bambino chiuse gli occhi di nuovo immaginando lo stato dei suoi vestiti e che mademoiselle dovesse essersene già accorta.

Non erano passati che pochi giorni da che li aveva ricevuti e già erano ridotti in pessime condizioni.

Si strinse la giacchetta addosso e fece per alzarsi. Balcollò di nuovo e Oscar tentò di sorreggerlo afferrandolo per un braccio.

Mòse si sentì di nuovo in trappola. Non aveva importanza se quelle erano le braccia di mademoiselle che non gli aveva, ne gli avrebbe mai, fatto del male.

Per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza, voleva solo andarse via a leccarsi le ferite e rimuginare sul patto assurdo e pericoloso che ormai lo legava a Claude.

Gli pareva che stare vicino a mademoiselle equivalesse a mentirle e così preferì distogliere lo sguardo non prima di aver effettuato uno scarno resoconto della sua missione.

“Ho cercato quel soldato…Monsieur Alain…”.

“Gli hai consegnato il biglietto?”.

Oscar era in ginocchio accanto al divanetto dove aveva portato Mòse dopo che il bambino era svenuto in mezzo alla sala.

“Non ho potuto…” – balbettò l’altro.

“Come?”.

Il tono si alterò impercettibilmente sospinto da un duplice presagio…

Il primo, fin troppo ovvio, che il sistema piuttosto contorto di scambio di comunicazioni avrebbe potuto inavvertitamente incepparsi, con il rischio di mettere Diane in pericolo…

Oscar stava già per rialzarsi e congedare il Maggiore Girodel che le era accanto ed avviarsi verso Rue de Vaugirard quando le parole di Mòse la inchiodarono letteralmente sui suoi passi, sulle sue incertezze, sulle sue assurde e stupide convinzioni che ogni cosa sarebbe andata nella maniera di sempre e nulla in fondo che lei non volesse sarebbe cambiato nella sua vita.

Lei non voleva infatti…

Lei non avrebbe voluto che…

Il secondo inaspettato presagio…

“Ho dato il biglietto a quel soldato…quell’altro…Monsieur André…” – mormorò Mòse ormai privo di forze.

“André?” – ripetè Oscar con un filo di voce.

“Sì…lui mi ha detto che il suo amico era già uscito. Ma anche lui conosce Mademoiselle Diane e sa dove lavora e quindi ci sarebbe andato lui…ad accompagnarla a casa…e ora scusatemi…”.

Mòse volò letteralmente via, spinto dalla delusione di essere a tal punto debole e vulnerabile da non essere riuscito a difendere il proprio affetto per mademoiselle.

Scomparve nel corridoio che dava verso le cucine mentre Oscar…

Non si aspettava che il cuore perdesse la sua corsa, il suo battito regolare, per avventurarsi in una specie di rimbombo disarmonico e soffocante, tanto che il respiro dovette accelerare quasi a compensare il senso di smarrimento che l’aveva presa al pensiero che André, André…

Sarebbe stato André a riaccompagnare Diane a casa.

_…un amico…Alain l’ha portato una volta a casa nostra…mio fratello ha voluto fargli conoscere la nostra famiglia. Si chiama André…è una persona molto gentile e…_

L’intenso rumoreggiare dell’atrio dove Oscar era entrata, seguita dal Maggiore Girodel, le parve l’avrebbe fatta impazzire.

Ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante che passava diventava più vulnerabile di fronte a sé stessa, di fronte all’ignoto, di fronte a ciò che in fondo lei stessa aveva voluto e chiesto.

Essere ed esistere come un uomo.

E non appoggiarsi più a nessuno, nemmeno ad André.

“Oscar…state bene?” – chiese Victor tentando di incontrare lo sguardo di lei.

Il consueto e rispettabile voi era tornato a distanziare lo spazio tra loro…

“Sì…” – si affrettò a rispondere lei nonostante lo sguardo tradisse un guizzo disorientato ed incerto, così diverso dalla consueta freddezza e risolutezza.

“Perdonatemi se sono arrivato fin qui…volevo vedervi e scusarmi ancora con voi…”.

Oscar lo guardò di nuovo.

La distanza da sempre esistita, quella che li divideva, era stata riproposta per rassicurarla e per consentirle di restare nella sua torre solitaria…

E magari perché fosse finalmente lei ad annullarla quella distanza.

Oscar invece si ritrovò sorprendentemente in trappola.

Una trappola che lei stessa era riuscita a creare, con sue stesse mani.

André adesso stava correndo verso Rue de Vaugirard in attesa che Diane finisse di lavorare, per poi riaccompagnarla a casa…

_Diane e André…_

Forse André aveva già deciso di fare ciò che lei stessa gli aveva chiesto.

Essere libero e vivere liberamente la propria vita…

Dunque amare era anche questo…

Soffrire, perdersi, dissolversi, mutare pelle e anima e sentimenti e rivelarsi come neppure a se stessi ci si rivela…

Un nodo le chiuse la gola.

Lo sguardo di Oscar si posò di colpo sul biglietto che Girodel le stava porgendo.

“Sono venuto anche per portarvi un messaggio di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta…”.

Lei l’afferrò e lo aprì. Le tremavano le mani.

La regina le chiedeva se le fosse stato possibile raggiungerla al Trianon dove si trovava da qualche giorno insieme al Principe Joseph ormai da tempo ammalato e sempre più di frequente costretto ad una vita ritirata, lontano dalla corte. Joseph chiedeva spesso di Oscar, da quando lei aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale, e Maria Antonietta desiderava solo accontentare forse uno degli ultimi desideri del figlio.

“Sì, me n’ero scordata…” – mormorò massaggiandosi la tempia.

“Una richiesta di Sua Maestà?” – azzardò Girodel che pareva conoscere già il tenore del messaggio.

“Vorrebbe che andassi al Trianon per fare visita al Delfino…”.

“Lo immaginavo. Il principe chiede sempre della sua amica. Io stesso mi fermo spesso a parlare con lui e gli racconto di ciò che ora fate a Parigi. E’ questo lo rende molto felice. Ma avrebbe il desiderio che voi tornaste a trovarlo…”.

“Certo…allora domani…ci andrò domani…” – mormorò Oscar chiusa nei suoi dannati pensieri.

“Permettetemi di accompagnarvi…” – esordì Girodel d’istinto – “Vi prego non rifiutate. Sarebbe un onore per me e poi vorrei comunque rimediare al mio increscioso comportamento dell’altra sera…”.

Oscar non si stupì della richiesta.

Lo immaginava che Girodel non avrebbe desistito facilmente e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per farsi perdonare o perlomeno riguadagnare la sua fiducia.

_C’è andato quel soldato…come si chiama…André…lui mi ha detto che il suo amico era già uscito ma conosce Diane e sa dove quella giovane lavora e quindi andrà lui per accompagnarla a casa…_

_André e Diane…_

Amare era anche questo…

Scusarsi per aver “dimostrato” i propri sentimenti, magari nel modo sbagliato, ma pur sempre istinti del cuore che lei aveva ascoltato dentro di sé solo una volta per poi relegarli immediatamente in fondo all’anima, in fondo alle viscere, senza poterli mostrare o vivere liberamente.

Anche André le aveva chiesto perdono…

Oscar lo ricordava bene, anche se aveva faticato a riconoscere la sua voce, in mezzo alle lacrime.

“E sia…” – mormorò piano Oscar – “Domani andremo al Trianon”.

“Oh…vi ringrazio. Il principe sarà felice di rivedervi…”.

_Forse…_

_Forse anche tu saresti felice…_

_Se io ti lasciassi andare…_

**_***_ **

“Questo è cioccolato!” – esclamò ridendo Diane mentre pochi passi avanti ad André, in Rue du Temple, camminava annusando l’aria di quella inaspettata e piacevole serata autunnale attraverso le vie di Parigi.

La notte si apriva scivolando umida e nebbiosa…

Lui sorrise.

Almeno quella sera non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a contestare i commenti di Diane.

Lei si era rassegnata a tornare a casa da sola non vedendo Alain e la mente si era concentrata a raggiungere le vie poco più affollate del centro, per mescolarsi e mimetizzarsi nel via vai delle ultime ore.

Pochi passi dalla residenza dei Livrer e si era sentita chiamare.

Immediatamente non l’aveva riconosciuto e così si era tirata il cappuccio sulla testa quasi pensando di scomparirci dentro per imboccare Rue de Vaugirad praticamente deserta a quell’ora, ma poi Diane era rimasta lì, incredula ed un poco stralunata, nello scorgere il volto chiaro e sereno e conosciuto di André.

E adesso nemmeno lei poteva credere che quella sera, quel percorso sempre uguale ed insidioso, si sarebbe rivelato all’improvviso un momento speciale, solo suo.

“Credo di sì…e credo anche…” – aveva risposto André.

“Sssshhh” – l’aveva zittito Diane che si era voltata tornando verso di lui, appoggiandogli l’indice sulla bocca - “Aspetta…non dirmi niente…”.

André si ammutolì in attesa di conoscere la risposta a quella specie di gioco.

Diane si fermò chiuse gli occhi tentando di comprendere.

Li riaprì scuotendo la testa come a dire non lo so…non so cos’è…

Lei e André si erano fermati accanto ad un locale non eccessivamente illuminato ma all’apparenza meno insidioso di altri.

“E’ cannella…” – rispose André respirando piano il sentore dolce ed aspro allo stesso tempo e nella mente l’odore dei libri della biblioteca di casa Jarjayes, polverosi e antichi, che sapevano di viaggi lontani vissuti nelle immagini giallognole di piramidi e torri e dune di sabbia, e poi la voce della nonna che lo chiamava e lui si fiondava ad assaggaiare quella bevanda assolutamente sublime, beandosi fin dal primo sentore che si spandeva calmo e pieno per le stanze, per poi restare con lo sguardo assorto sulle bollicine d’aria imprigionate nella densa e dolce consistenza.

“Cannella?” – obiettò Diane curiosa.

“Sì…si tratta di una spezia. Viene usata per profumare il cioccolato e i dolci…”.

“Tu l’hai mai assaggiata?”.

“Sì…diverse volte…”.

Per Diane quello era uno strano profumo.

André si soffermò sul viso della giovane. Anche lei adesso lo guardava, e se ne stava li, con la brezza che scivolava tra i capelli e…

“Aspetta…solo un momento…”.

André si avviò verso il piccolo locale scomparendovi dentro.

Quello era effettivamente un posto poco adatto ai popolani e Diane se ne rimase a guardare le luci fioche ed un poco tremolanti.

Qualche passo su e giù e le mani scaldate con l’alito e Diane vide uscire André, che camminava piano e si avvicinava.

“Siediti là…” – le indicò un muretto poco lontano dal lampione ad olio - “Tieni…è per te…”.

André le porse una piccola tazza di porcellana bianca.

Diane sulle prime eseguì gli ordini e si ritrovò le mani a contatto con la tazza tiepida mentre il liquido scuro e denso emanava un aroma dolce e speziato, pungente quai, ma al tempo stesso caldo e tondo, imprigionato nelle volute di vapore fragrante.

“Ma…io…”.

Diane non sapeva che dire.

“Assaggiala…un poco per volta però perché molto calda. E’ cioccolata alla cannella…sai sono rimasto stupito anch’io di trovare ancora aperto a quest’ora questo posto. Di solito ci venivo con mia nonna quando ero più piccolo. A lei piaceva ogni tanto venire a Parigi per scovare qualche pezzo di stoffa a buon mercato e di buona qualità per i suoi abiti e anche per i miei. E a mezzogiorno mi portava proprio qui. Alle volta capitava che …”.

“Che?” – insistette Diane che se ne stava li, ferma, nella penombra, con le mani scaldate e il naso umido solleticato dal sentore quasi piccante.

“No… non importa” – si corresse André – “Dai prova ad assaggiarla…se si fredda poi non ha lo stesso sapore”.

Diane girò una due, tre volte il cucchiaino e poi tirò su una piccola quantita di cioccolato caldo.

Ci soffiò sopra e infine prima sulle labbra, poi in bocca, assaporò l’assoluta novità che percepì dapprima espandersi dolcemente e poi raggiungerla in gola colpendola, quasi come una piccola frustata che le schioccava dentro, correndo a catturare tutti gli altri sensi…

Fin giù, fin nella pancia…

Un viaggio breve ma intenso che la costrinse quasi a respirare piano per non disperdere il gusto percepito e impose di assaggiarne un altro cucchiaino e poi un altro ancora.

André rimase lì a guardare Diane, sorprendendosi di quanto bastasse poco alle volte, un’inezia come regalare una tazza di cioccolato caldo ad una giovane che forse non l’aveva mai conosciuto, per sentire il cuore sollevarsi, inebriarsi quasi.

Un ricordo lontano s’insinuò nella sua mente…

Un’immagine altrettanto calda e familiare e struggente, generata dal sentore pungente e nitido della cannella che sua nonna aggiungeva, qualche volta, alla cioccolata che preparava per lui e per la sua bambina…

Ecco quello che qualche volta accadeva…

Oscar e André immobili, lo sguardo a fissare il rivolo caldo e scuro che colmava le tazze, mentre l’acquolina stuzzicava i sensi…

E il tempo che quella roba si raffreddasse per evitare di scottarsi non passava mai…

André vide Diane allungare il cucchiaino.

“Assaggiala anche tu! E’ buonissima. Non avevo mai mangiato nulla di simile…”.

Il sentore lo colpì espandendo quel vago ricordo che si ampliò fino a colmarlo di sensazioni…

André si sentì improvvisamente stanco e rassegnato, incapace di schernirsi e rifiutare l’offerta.

Si lasciò imboccare da Diane due volte e lasciò scorrere nella pancia e nella mente quel sorso di passato, anche se poi riaprì gli occhi e osservò, non potè non farlo, lo sguardo nocciola e chiaro e limpido di Diane.

Era così diversa dalle giovani che aveva conosciuto nella sua vita.

Così ingenua e pulita e solare e…

“Aspetta…”.

Diane allungò il dito indice posandolo sulle labbra di André e scorrendo su di esse per raccogliere un piccolo sbaffo di cioccolata.

Quel contatto la fece sussultare e subito ritrasse la mano come per scusarsi dell’invadenza.

Invece André mantenne lo sguardo su di lei come per aggrapparsi ad esso, come a dirle che non c’era nulla di male e che, anzi, era piacevole lasciarsi attraversare dalla spontaneità di un gesto non calcolato, esuberante quasi…

André sentì che non aveva più voglia di accogliere scuse banali dettate dall’etichetta e dalla convenienza.

Mantenne lo sguardo su quello di Diane, sorridendole…

Nessun’altra parola.

L’altra rimase lì, ancora un po’. Le mani scaldate dal tepore della ceramica vuota. Poi si alzò correndo dentro la locanda per riportare la tazza.

Nessuno dei due parlò più per il resto del tragitto.

Camminarono in silenzio, ascoltando i passi sulla strada, attutiti dal fango ormai rappreso, e poco lontano l’impetuoso scorrere della Senna.

“Grazie davvero per questa…per avermi accompagnato!” – esclamò Diane voltandosi verso André.

Lei ora lo sovrastava quasi, ferma alcuni gradini più su mentre lui la osservava e attendeva che entrasse.

“Non preoccuparti. L’ho fatto con piacere. So quanto Alain tenga a te e mi sembrava il minimo per un amico…”.

“Oh…”.

Diane parve istintivamente delusa dalla risposta.

André l’aveva accompagnata a casa solo perché lei era la sorella di Alain.

Un altro gesto istintivo…

Si sporse verso di lui allargando le braccia e chiudendole su di lui e stringendolo forte.

“Va bene. Grazie…lo stesso…” – rispose lasciandolo subito e rientrando velocemente in casa.

E André se ne rimase lì, con il corpo attraversato da quella stretta, dolce e calda, e la mente attraversata da quella strana risposta…

_Grazie lo stesso…_

Sulle labbra il sentore di cannella pungente e tonda.

Si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi.

Si accorse che per tutto il tragitto dal Rue de Vaugirard alla casa di Diane lui…

Non aveva rivolto il pensiero a lei…

Ad Oscar…

Si sorprese di quella considerazione.

Era difficile che la mente, in un modo o nell’altro, non fosse attraversata dalla memoria di lei, ci era talmente abituato che ormai la sua testa era perennemente occupata dal pensiero di lei, qualsiasi cosa stesse lei facendo, che le fosse accanto o che lei si trovasse chissà dove.

Persino quando dormiva gli pareva di pensare a lei e…

Sollevò lo sguardo verso le finestre più alte dell’Entrague...

Notre Dame batteva la mezzanotte.

“Buonanotte Oscar…” – mormorò tra sé e sé, nell’ultimo pensiero della giornata.


	13. Per tacer dello zenzero

**_Per tacer dello zenzero_ **

Adesso iniziava ad avere paura e a sentirsi stranamente ridicola.

La rabbia della rassegnazione l’aveva condotta alla rassegnazione di tutto.

Alla vicinanza di chiunque deviasse il folle disegno di bastare a se stessa e a non temere più il cuore impazzito a cui aveva attribuito il fallimento.

Nessuna storia d’amore, semplicemente un’amicizia sprecata, andata in frantumi…

Il cambio di passo era stato quindi inevitabile per ritrovare l’equilibrio perduto.

Ed era stato semplice convenire che quella vicinanza dovesse essere tagliata e distrutta.

Era bastato uscire dal dorato palcoscenico di Versailles, per calcare le scene della fangosa e fredda Paris.

Aveva pensato sarebbe stato semplice liberare André…

Intendeva dal suo ruolo di attendente e servitore…

Liberare lui in realtà per rendere libera se stessa.

Le briglie strette, il mantello chiuso, il cappuccio calato sul capo, il vento cristallino insinuato sulla pelle, Oscar sentiva scivolarle addosso il freddo incombente e cupo che toglieva il respiro e la costringeva a trattenersi per restare salda e non colpire le reni del cavallo per lanciarsi in una folle corsa che l’avrebbe condotta via da lì.

A cosa diavolo aveva pensato quel maledetto giorno in cui aveva deciso di non aver più necessità di lui?

Il tempo…

Quello in cui ogni giorno s’incontravano e discutevano e ridevano e si battevano in duello e cavalcavano…

Il tempo in cui erano insieme…

Quel tempo non c’era più.

No…

Quel tempo non c’era mai stato.

Gli anni, i giorni, persino gli istanti, lui li aveva vissuti diversamente, intensamente, amando…

Lui l’amava, anche allora.

Anni di sofferenza e passione, anni che avevano plasmato i gesti, la voce, i silenzi…

Per lei, invece, quegli anni erano trascorsi e basta.

Adesso, proprio adesso, essi iniziavano ad acquistare una dimensione a lei assolutamente sconosciuta…

Adesso Oscar iniziava ad avere paura.

E si ritrovava incredula e disorientata, quasi venisse a mancarle l’aria e il riposo e la sensazione che il cuore battesse ancora e lei fosse viva.

Forse perché, nel mattino chiaro e limpido che si schiudeva davanti ai due cavalieri da poco usciti da Rue Saint Jaques e diretti a Plane de Grenelle, la deviazione verso l’ansa della Senna sulla via che conduceva a Versailles richiamava quel tempo antico, capace di aprire un varco nella mente ed invaderla e colmarla.

Una volta giunti alla reggia, il percorso si sarebbe inoltrato attraverso i giardini, lungo la strada che conduceva al Petit Trianon.

Un richiamo al passato…

Quando ancora lei non conosceva la realtà dei fatti.

Come liberare un uomo da quel passato?

Come liberarlo dall’amore, dal sentimento, dall’unione, dalla vicinanza, dalla complicità, dall’affetto?

Forse stava accadendo proprio questo.

André e Diane…

Un nuovo affetto, un nuovo sentimento, una nuova complicità…

Un nuovo amore…

_Paris_ si affacciò alla mente.

 _Paris_ si stava contraendo giorno dopo giorno…

Come pietra che non può più sopportare il peso e s’incrina e geme e resiste e alla fine cede, disfatta, distrutta, sgretolata.

Il tempo, quell’altro tempo, quello di allora, non c’era più, sostituito da un altro tempo che pareva condurre verso una fine irreversibile e segnata.

Oscar ne percepiva il sentore, ora, più netto, per le strade, dove si poteva cogliere tutta la sua drammatica incombenza.

Ne percepiva l’odore nei giorni che si dispiegavano davanti.

Lei e André…

Il tempo vissuto insieme…

Quel tempo non c’era più.

André e Diane…

Ora che l’aveva conosciuta le era parsa una giovane sincera e pulita…

Capace di vivere la propria vita in armonia con il suo tempo ed i suoi sogni.

Capace di osservare la realtà meglio di quanto fosse mai stata capace di fare lei, colma dell’arrogante smania di avere il controllo su tutto.

Ora che vedeva raramente André…

Ora che André aveva conosciuto Diane…

Oscar si rese conto che la sua vita ed il suo tempo la conducevano inspiegabilmente verso di lui.

La mente correva continuamente alla notte appena trascorsa.

Da quando Mòse aveva detto che sarebbe andato proprio André ad accompagnare Diane a casa…

Quello era divenuto pensiero fisso.

Quello stava accadendo nella sua vita.

Non quella di ufficiale al comando dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

Non quella di figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

E nemmeno quella d’inconsapevole donna amata dal Maggiore Girodel.

Ma quell’altra vita, quella di cui lei, lentamente, stava acquistando consapevolezza.

Ce l’avevano sospinta, impetuosi come onde di un mare in tempesta, i pensieri su quanto si stava dipanando davanti ai suoi occhi e che l’avevano tenuta sveglia fin quasi all’alba.

E adesso si sentiva stanca quasi fosse tornata da una battaglia.

Ormai ne sapeva poco o nulla di lui…

Un brivido scosse i pensieri.

Perché nel profondo del cuore sperava di sbagliarsi?

Perché dentro la coscienza chiedeva ad André di non mutare il suo tempo e di aspettarla?

Sollevò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, come per trovarla quell’immagine, il viso, il suo viso, nella campagna che ora si apriva luminosa e ampia, lontano dai miasmi e dai vicoli bui di Parigi.

_André…_

Oscar vide improvvisamente quel volto davanti a sé, anche se lontano, lo vide e lo riconobbe e si rese conto che André non era mai andato lontano da lei e che il suo tempo lui l’aveva vissuto sempre accanto a lei.

Nell’istante fugace di uno sguardo quel tempo si ripeteva, nuovo ogni volta, e per pochi istanti “era” istintivamente solo loro, strappato al tempo che scorreva intorno a loro…

Un pezzetto di tempo, solo per loro.

Non al tempo degli altri, di tutti quelli che chiedevano alla loro vita di andare in un’altra direzione.

Era davvero così?

Era davvero lei adesso ad invocare una sorta di consenso, tacito, per quella vita assurda che lei era riuscita a ritagliarsi, immersa in quel ruolo che aveva deciso di interpretare?

 _Forse era questo l’amore_ – si disse.

Una forza talmente grande e potente ed assoluta da superare la volontà stessa di chi ama e che sa sempre dove condurre…

Attraverso il tempo della vita di colui che si ama…

Non perché si abbia la certezza che prima o poi quell’amore verra ricambiato.

Ma perché ad esso non c’è scampo.

Ad esso non si può sfuggire.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo a spaziare verso l’orizzonte.

Di nuovo il presente la richiamava al suo accompagnatore che non aveva praticamente aperto bocca durante tutto il viaggio.

Il Maggiore Victor Girodel pareva a disagio nonostante fosse stato lui ad insistere per accompagnarla.

D’altra parte sarebbe stato difficile se non impossibile per chiunque insinuarsi in un qualsiasi ragionamento e provare a contestarlo o modificarlo, quando l’interlocutore – ossia lei - se ne stava zitto, immerso nei propri pensieri.

Oscar si riconobbe…

Lei era così, rabbia e silenzi, freddo e distacco.

Solo così riusciva a tenere sotto controllo ogni cosa…

**_***_ **

Non proprio tutto…

Lo sguardo azzurro e limpido di Joseph la raggiunse e lei non potè fare a meno di abbracciarlo, in spregio a qualsiasi etichetta.

Il corpo, il proprio, nel corpo del piccolo, si rese conto che il bambino era cresciuto dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, anche se il volto era magro e pallido, le ossa leggere, fragili, quasi di cristallo.

Un gesto scortese e quel corpo ripiegato su sé stesso sarebbe andato in frantumi.

Una malattia insidiosa e perfida che divora e consuma…

Ancora _Paris_ si affacciò alla mente…

L’esistenza del Delfino di Francia somigliava ogni giorno di più a _Paris…_

Pietra che non può sopportare più alcun peso e allora si contrae nell’anima e s’incrina e geme e resiste e alla fine cede, disfatta, distrutta, sgretolata.

_Paris,_ madre insidiosa di un altro bambino, Mòse, poco più grande di Joseph…

“Mademoiselle…sono contento…siete venuta…”.

Il corpo fragile indugiò un poco addosso a quello di mademoiselle, più grande e forte.

“Principe Joseph…perdonatemi per non avervi fatto visita prima…”.

“Non importa Oscar…” - la voce di Maria Antonietta si unì a quella del figlio - “Ora siete qui e siamo veramente felici di vedere che state bene…”.

Il tono era mesto ma sincero.

“Joseph, da bravo, vorresti fare tu compagnia ad Oscar ed al Maggiore Girodel?”.

Il bambino raggiante prese per mano Oscar quasi trascinadola via.

“Ma certo maman. Venite Oscar…venite con me…c’è un nuovo pony nella fattoria e poi ci sono le caprette…”.

Un cenno di commiato alla sovrana…

“Maestà…”.

“Non preoccupatevi Oscar. Verrò più tardi. Ho necessità di parlare con l’ambasciatore austriaco e con un messaggiero da Vienna ma poi mi unirò a voi…”.

“Vienna?” – esclamò il piccolo Joseph – “Allora lo zio è venuto a trovarmi? C’è anche lui?”.

Maria Antonietta sorrise.

“No, no piccolo. Tuo zio Joseph non c’è. Ma so che ti ha fatto portare i dolci allo zenzero che ti piacciono tanto. Promettimi che li assaggerai…”.

“Oh…va bene maman…sarò bravo allora…”.

Il bambino si voltò e afferrò altrettanto saldamente la mano del Maggiore Girodel che rimase qualche istante sorpreso dalla spontaneità del Delfino.

La regina indugiò sulla figura di Oscar turbata dall’accenno all’ambasciatore.

Uno sguardo...

Maria Antonietta fece cenno di no, mestamente, alludendo all’implicita richiesta sull’esistenza di problemi…

“Ho scritto a mio fratello, l’Imperatore Joseph, che suo nipote…che suo nipote sta morendo…” – mormorò Maria Antonietta con un filo di voce trattenendo le lacrime – “E lui mi ha risposto…dice di farmi coraggio…ha inviato alcuni doni per Joseph, il pony di cui vi ha parlato e alcuni libri. Invece quei dolci allo zenzero che si preparano in Austria e che sono sempre piaciuti a mio figlio…quelli…quelli li ho fatti preparare io per Joseph. Il protocollo non consente che la famiglia reale accetti doni del genere…quei dolci non vengono dall’Austria…ma per Joseph era troppo importante sapere che erano un regalo di suo zio e così…ho preferito dirgli che glieli aveva mandati mio fratello…sapete…quando ero piccola erano i miei dolci preferiti. E forse mio figlio ha imparato a riconoscere l’odore della spezia…ma adesso…non mangia più nemmeno quelli…”.

Oscar continuava ad ascoltare Maria Antonietta.

Non si trattava del protocollo e la donna respirò a fondo, passandosi una mano sulla guancia per fermare una lacrima impertinente che aveva avuto la meglio sull’intento di dimostrarsi risoluta.

“Ultimamente…è diventato difficile scrivere a mio fratello. Posso limitarmi alle questioni personali, alla salute del Delfino…e pare che anche quelle presto verranno censurate…perché non devono trapelare notizie che possano rivelare la sofferenza della famiglia reale…i nemici dei sovrani sono in aumento e tutto…tutto può essere intepretato come una manovra per cospirare contro la Francia…vedete…vedete a che punto siamo arrivati?”.

Lo sguardo della regina si fece duro, l’alone del disappunto cresceva perché lo scenario riportava la visione d’una monarchia non più salda, non più integra, non più riconosciuta come guida del popolo francese.

Anzi, essa diveniva nemica che cospirava contro quelli che ambivano a risollevare le sorti della Francia.

“A questo siamo arrivati…devo affidare il mio dolore di madre ad un ambasciatore…che saprà trovare le parole giuste per dire a mio fratello che il Delfino di Francia sta morendo…”.

Il tono divenne cinico, rassegnato.

“Con la malattia di mio figlio sono diventata ancora più vulnerabile e sensibile verso tutti coloro che amo. E vedere che state bene, voi che mi siete sempre stata amica, e che siete qui, adesso, come fossimo tornati indietro nel tempo, mi ha commosso. Vorrei tanto che non vi accadesse mai nulla Oscar…”.

Parole apparentemente affettuose che s’infransero contro la nuova vita che l’ex Colonnello delle Guardie Reali adesso conduceva.

“Parleremo dopo Oscar. Ve lo prometto” – concluse la regina allontanandosi.

**_***_ **

Silenzioso, caparbio, assolutamente paziente, il piccolo ragno se ne stava immobile sull’angolo più riparato della tela, saldamente ancorata all’incrocio delle travi in legno che formavano lo stipite di una delle grandi finestre sul lato ovest dell’Orangerie.

L’omonima sala molto più piccola di quella della Reggia di Versailles e dove fino a pochi mesi prima erano state custodite le piante di agrumi coltivate al Trianon.

Lo stanzone luminoso ed ampio era stato svuotato dai vasi che ospitavano le piante e il pavimento era stato ricoperto da un sottile strato di segatura.

Gli zoccoli piccoli e delicati del pony calpestavano il terreno con passi ritmati e trattenuti, mentre il cavaliere, il Delfino di Francia, se ne stava dritto e serio, in sella al suo destriero, dimostrando un portamento degno di un guerriero dell’antica Sparta.

Il Principe Joseph aveva chiesto ad Oscar di tenere le redini e poi le aveva chiesto di allontanarsi perché lei potesse osservarlo e così giudicare il suo stile nella cavalcata.

Così, dall’angolo opposto della sala, lo sguardo dapprima si fissò sulla figuretta del bambino, per poi correre verso l’esterno dell’Orangerie.

Gli occhi si posarono sulla preziosa costruzione eterea e luminosa, attraversata dai tiepidi raggi del mezzogiorno che avevano riscaldato i fili e sciolto a poco a poco la brina gelata, ricamata in tortuosi ghirigori umidi e volubili.

Il Maggiore Girodel conduceva il pony camminando a fianco del giovane principe mentre Oscar aveva notato in fondo alla stanza una balia, forse mandata espressamente dalla regina, intenta a trovare l’istante più profiquo per allungare al bambino un boccone.

L’odore acre della paglia e della segatura polverosa si mescolava al sentore prezioso e acuto dello zenzero.

I dolci preparati per il Delfino, nella speranza che distrattamente la promessa di mangiare venisse mantenuta.

All’ennesimo passaggio, all’ennesimo rifiuto, la donna se ne tornava mestamente nell’angolo scartando il boccone ormai freddo e prelevandone un altro più tiepido dal vassoio coperto.

Un rituale triste nel dubbio che quel corpo provato dalla malattia rifiutasse il cibo quasi a presagio della fine ormai prossima.

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo al piccolo ragno.

Si accorse che si era spostato seppur di poco al centro della ragnatela e adesso ondeggiava quasi stesse giocando, in attesa della preda.

Improvvisamente il Principe Joseph chiese al Maggiore Girodel di fermare il cavallo. Il bambino pareva stanco e Oscar lo brese in braccio.

Non lo adagiò a terra, ma tenendolo su, gli scostò un poco i riccioli biondi parlandogli all’orecchio.

“Immagino siate stanco principe…”.

Il bambino annuì guardandola e sorridendole.

“Bene, allora adesso mi farete l’onore di consentirmi di assaggiare assieme a voi i buonissimi pan di zenzero che vostro zio, l’Imperatore Giuseppe, ha fatto arrivare appositamente dall’Austria e poi se vorrete potrete parlarmi di quello che fate a Versailles…”.

Joseph annuì senza parlare.

Concedere ad un suddito di consumare il pasto insieme a lui era uno dei primi doveri che aveva appreso come principe, nonostante la sua giovanissima età e sarebbe stato scortese rifiutarsi.

Gli occhi di Maria Antonietta si spalancarono di fronte a quello spettacolo insolito e la donna dovette fermarsi alcuni istanti sulla porta, facendo segno ad Oscar di non alzarsi al suo ingresso, per non distogliere Joseph da quel momento di tranquillità nel quale il bambino sembrava immerso.

Ad Oscar parve quasi che la regina stesse piangendo.

“Madamigella Oscar…davvero voi avete visitato altri paesi oltre la Francia?” – chiese Joseph sbocconcellando un pezzetto di pane colmo di marmellata di arance.

“Credo…ad essere sincera non lo ricordo…ero molto piccola…mio padre mi ha raccontato di avermi portato con sé…sì…credo in Italia. Il mare era azzurro intenso e caldo e la sabbia bianca e sgranata…ricordo solo quello…”.

“In Italia? Oh…deve essere un paese molto bello!”.

Joseph era intento a sognare di quella terra lontana, fantasticando sulla sua bellezza.

“Sì…principe…credo di sì…dicono sia un paese bellissimo…”.

“Quando sarò grande ci andremo insieme…verrete con me Oscar?”.

“Sarà un onore per me…Principe Joseph”.

“E a Parigi…che cosa succede a Parigi?”.

“A Parigi? A Parigi piove!” – esclamò Oscar incapace di scendere nei particolari freddi e fangosi delle stradine della città. Uno spettacolo difficilmente comprensibile per un bambino così piccolo…

Si dovette ricredere…

“Dicono che a Parigi è molto freddo…si!” – replicò Joseph appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia dondolando le gambette – “Perché non li prendete voi questi dolci? Magari li potete regalare a qualcuno a cui piacciono?”.

Un attimo di silenzio e Oscar si ritrovò senza parole.

Il profumo continuava a scivolare nell’aria, evocando luoghi lontani, caldi, aperti, liberi…

Il Delfino di Francia era lì, prigioniero di un corpo che non l’avrebbe mai accompagnato in quei luoghi, ma la mente lucida e semplice investigava la vita e i suoi scenari, nutrendosi delle parole sfuggite a ministri e cancellieri, e forse persino al padre ed alla madre, che pure cominciavano a trapelare anche attraverso i giardini e le sale dorate e chiare di Versailles e che riportavano una realtà diversa e sofferente.

“Siete davvero generoso principe…”.

“Lo farete per me?” – chiese Joseph con l’insistenza dei bambini.

Per sé non poteva ambire più a nulla. Concedere il proprio cibo era come sentirsi un piccolo sovrano di un mondo perduto.

“Sarà un onore…davvero…so già a chi farà piacere averli…”.

“Oh…davvero? Lo conosco?”.

“No principe…ma forse…forse un giorno se potrò…”.

Non c’era futuro nella vita del delfino di Francia. Era impossibile esprimersi utilizzando tale spazio temporale…

“Dirò che è un vostro regalo. Il vostro popolo è e sarà orgoglioso di voi…” – replicò Oscar con voce ferma.

Maria Antonietta si fece avanti, invitando il bambino a ritirarsi per riposare.

Superò il tavolo e si avviò di nuovo verso l’Orangerie che, rivolta a ovest, lentamente s’inondava della luce rosea e calda degli ultimi scorci dell’autunno, impressa nelle strane forme concentriche della segatura smossa dal passaggio del pony.

Ombre chiare e scure anch’esse calde e tonde…

“Mi hanno detto che la situazione a Parigi non è affatto facile…” – esordì Maria Antonietta.

“E’ vero” – rispose Oscar tornando istintivamente con gli occhi la piccola ragnatela, ancorata saldamente al suo posto - “Ma se tutte le forze di polizia e la Guardia Metropolitana sapranno lavorare d’intesa tra loro, credo che la situazione si potrà tenere sotto controllo. Certo l’esasperazione tra la gente sta aumentando…”.

Oscar non potè sottrarsi dall’esporre quella considerazione anche se si pentì subito.

Non era il momento adatto per discutere di certe questioni.

Forse, davvero, non lo sarebbe stato mai.

La regina non le fece terminare il discorso.

Oscar corse alla ragnatela, fissandola.

La tela ondeggiò fin quasi a spezzarsi quando il piccolo ragno scattò fulmineo verso una piccolissima mosca, forse un misero moscerino, che aveva avuto la disavventura di cercare un raggio più tiepido nell’angolo riparato dello stipite di legno.

Un angolo caldo…

Una trappola invisibile…

Oscar aveva promesso che avrebbe atteso il risveglio del principe e che non se ne sarebbe andata senza salutarlo.

Nuvole scure si rincorrevano inghiottendo i tenui raggi del sole…

Aliti di vento colpirono la ragnatela…

Uno scatto istantaneo…

“E’ proprio per questo che vorrei che voi lasciaste l’uniforme…”.

La voce di Maria Antonietta giunse severa e del tutto inaspettata, al punto da chiudere il respiro e Oscar dovette per forza voltarsi ad osservare il volto della regina, imperturbabile si sarebbe detto da parte di chi non l’avesse conosciuta più a fondo e da più lungo tempo, per comprendere in effetti che quelle parole avevano un solo ed unico senso.

“Maestà?” – ebbe solo la forza di accennare lei.

“Non fraintendetemi Oscar…” – continuò Maria Antonietta in tono quasi cinico –“Conosco il vostro valore e la vostra dedizione verso la famiglia reale e verso vostro padre ma le voci che giungono a Versailles da Parigi mi preoccupano. Ve l’ho già detto. La malattia di mio figlio mi ha reso consapevole dell’assoluta caducità della vita umana e io non sono disposta a perdere nessun’altro se sarà in mio potere evitarlo!”.

La chiosa pareva inappellabile…

Quasi che quella non fosse una richiesta ma un ordine.

“Maestà…io non…”.

Oscar dovette raccogliere le idee e le forze, dannandosi al pensiero dell’origine della richiesta.

Maria Antonietta si voltò verso di lei, fissandola, lo sguardo severo, la luce allegra e spensierata che aveva percorso gli occhi della donna fin dal giorno in cui Oscar l’aveva conosciuta pareva scomparsa, inghiottita da un destino ormai segnato.

Le parole continuarono…

“Nessuno potrebbe mai imporvi una scelta del genere. Ma io sì…io sola potrei farlo togliendovi l’incarico che vi è stato assegnato…”.

Oscar fissò a sua volta il volto della regina. Per qualche istante le parve addirittura di non riuscire a respirare…

La ragnatela ondeggiò ancora un poco, sollecitata dal disperato tentativo della piccola preda di liberarsi dai fili appiccicosi ma invisibili e poi dalla presa implacabile del ragno paziente e silenzioso.

Maria Antonietta proseguì, nella lucida e spietata pianificazione di quel disegno.

“Sarebbe meraviglioso se voi tornaste a Versailles. Joseph vi adora e anche Theresa e il piccolo Luigi Carlo. Potreste stare con loro e io saprei che i miei figli sarebbero al sicuro. Ovviamente…”.

C’era dell’altro…

Una breve pausa forse per accentuare la parte più subdola della sentenza appena emessa.

Oscar faticò a percepire i suoni…

“Ovviamente fino a quando anche voi non deciderete di prendere marito…”.

Oscar deglutì a fatica.

Un istante per chiedersi se quella che aveva di fronte era realmente la Regina Maria Antonietta oppure chissà quale strana creatura che forse le assomigliava nell’aspetto e nei modi e nel timbro vellutato e un poco triste della voce che deponevano per la sincera apprensione e preoccupazione per la sorte dell’amica…

Ma che rivelavano un essere che pareva aver maturato la spietatezza degna del peggior aristocratico di Francia, intento a tessere con sapiente suadenza la trama di una specie di romanzo d’appendice, al solo scopo di conservare il prestigio della propria discendenza familiare e assieme ad esso del patrimonio e dell’onore e della compattezza della schiera dei suoi confidenti e amici.

“Mi hanno riferito che il Maggiore Girodel ha chiesto la vostra mano…”.

Oscar non riuscì a restare impassibile.

Si spinse verso la regina facendosi vicino a lei.

Non le importava che quella donna fosse la sovrana di Francia.

Avrebbe voluto afferrarla per un braccio e farla voltare e vedere se avesse avuto il coraggio di ripetere quelle affermazioni guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Lei, la Regina di Francia, la donna che aveva sacrificato tutta la sua vita in nome della ragione di Stato, lei che aveva rinunciato all’unico uomo che avesse mai amato nella sua vita…

E…

Oscar se n’era andata per questo…

Possibile che quella stessa donna adesso imponesse a lei, proprio ad Oscar, di volgere la propria vita in una direzione così distante dalla vita che aveva vissuto, senza nemmeno sapere se quello fosse un desiderio reale oppure semplicemente l’intento di suo padre e dei superiori di liberarsi della sua presenza tra le fila dei militari che controllavano Parigi?

Maria Antonietta comprese di essersi spinta oltre.

Corse lei stessa agli occhi di Oscar cupi e severi.

“E’ solo per il vostro bene che parlo così Oscar. Solo per questo. Mi sono giunte voci terribili da Parigi. Si dice che ogni sera chi percorre certe strade rischi la vita…so che sarebbe ingiusto sollevarvi dal vostro incarico perché ne verrebbe compromesso il vostro valore, il vostro onore, la vostra lealtà…”.

“Maestà io sono sempre stata consapevole di quello che mi aspetta…e non ho scelto la mia vita in forza dell’onore che merita la mia famiglia”.

“Io non ne ho mai dubitato. Ma forse non siete altrettanto consapevole di ciò che provano le persone che vi stimano e vi amano e a cui la vostra vita sta molto a cuore. E tra queste persone c’è anche la Regina di Francia…”.

La punta di velato cinismo colpì Oscar duramente.

“…vostro malgrado…”.

La coscienza della regina scindeva due desideri: salvare l’amica ed evitarle un destino di pericolo e forse di morte…

Privare quella stessa amica di una libertà anomala e singolare che l’aveva sempre posta al di sopra delle regole del vivere sociale che imperavano nell’aristocrazia.

Maria Antonietta se l’era riservata per sé quella punta di cinismo…

Quasi a dirsi che ciò che stava facendo era un tradimento bello e buono ma che esso era inevitabile se fosse servito a salvare una persona cara.

Le ombre della sera si fecero cupe e la voce del principe che rieccheggiava dalla stanza accanto convinse Oscar e la regina a tornare dal bambino.

Maria Antonietta allungò la mano verso l’altra.

Non la toccò sebbene l’intento sarebbe forse stato quello di sfiorarla.

Non era consentito.

“Vi prego Oscar…pensate a quello che ho detto. Io…non posso immaginare di perdere anche voi…non so cosa ci sia a Parigi da richiamare laggiù la vostra vita…ma se comprenderò che la vostra vita sarà in pericolo non esiterò a…”.

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo in segno di ossequio, impedendo all’altra di proseguire, come a troncare lì quella conversazione tanto eloquente quanto drammatica.

Per la regina sarebbe stato semplice sollevarla dall’incarico di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia ed oltretutto quella decisione non avrebbe sofferto del dubbio di privare una persona della sua libertà, ma solo del suo onore.

Quale giustificazione migliore di questa avrebbe mai potuto essere condivisa da tutti coloro che volevano il suo bene?

Oscar la lesse questa considerazione quando, sollevando lo sguardo, incrociò quello benevolo e rilassato del Maggiore Girodel che si faceva incontro a lei.

Ne venne quasi trafitta e davvero lei si sentì in trappola, proprio come quel minuscolo moscerino che adesso giaceva immobile ormai esanime sulla tela del ragno in attesa di essere finito e poi divorato.

Forse non tutto e non subito.

Ma questo prima o poi, sarebbe accaduto.

Suo padre la voleva lontano dall’uniforme…

Girodel la voleva lontano dalle strade di Parigi…

La regina desiderava averla di nuovo accanto a sé…

Ogni ordine, richiesta, supplica, benevola o meno, sulla sua vita costantemente in pericolo parevano ciascuna proprio come quei fili sottili, lucenti eppure invisibili che si stavano chiudendo su di lei per trattenerla e…

Della sua vita adesso s’interessavano tutti, ciascuno con il proprio carico di fittizia preoccupazione, quasi che tentando di salvare lei, tutti quelli che volevano salvarla volevano in realtà solo salvare un pezzo della propria vita.

Ciascuno a proprio modo insisteva caparbiamente a chiedere conto della sua vita forse per evitare che lo scorrere di essa recasse con sé il cambiamento, il mutamento delle cose, tanto temuto e disprezzato.

Nessuno in realtà che le aveva chiesto cosa avesse lei in fondo al cuore, là, nel buio di un destino incerto e dannato.

**_***_ **

Era così buio quel destino…

Proprio come la via che conduceva a Parigi.

Quella notte nemmeno i deboli lampioncini fatti installare lungo tutto il percorso sarebbero riusciti ad avere la meglio sulla pioggia che a poche miglia da Versailles investì i due cavalieri, ponendosi davanti alla vista come un muro invalicabile e pesante al punto da togliere quasi il respiro.

Nelle orecchie lo scroscio oscuro e cupo dell’acqua.

“Dobbiamo fermarci Oscar…in una locanda…da qualunque parte! O rischieremo di azzoppare un cavallo o peggio ancora di finire in un fosso!” – gridò Girodel.

Sollevò lo sguardo ed intravide davanti a sé uno sparuto gruppo di casupole appena illuminate.

Se non avesse avuto dannatamente ragione, Oscar avrebbe fatto volutamente finta di non averlo sentito ma comprese anche lei che in quelle condizioni il pericolo era evidente.

I campi, già gonfi per la pioggia dei giorni precedenti, rifiutavano di accogliere l’acqua che adesso si stava riversando sulla strada in mille rivoli, veloci ed insidiosi, rendendo il terreno viscido e talmente morbido da inghiottire e trattenere quasi gli zoccoli dei cavalli ormai innervositi.

Rassegnata Oscar acconsentì ad avvicinarsi alle case raccolte attorno ad una piccola chiesa di campagna nella prima periferia di Parigi.

Tra di esse sbucava una costruzione meno buia e rattoppata delle altre, che esibiva due caparbie lanterne ad illuminare l’ingresso.

Un atrio silenzioso, occupato solo da pochi avventori, si aprì davanti agli occhi e i due si videro arrivare incontro un ometto basso e tondo, senza capelli, con lunghi mustacchi che guarnivano le guance fin quasi alle orecchie, mentre si sfregava le mani, intuendo che quelli che si erano appena presentati potevano essere due nuovi clienti.

Il sorriso si smorzò un poco quando annunciò con mestizia per c’era rimasta solo una camera disponibile, anche se abbastanza grande per ospitare due persone.

Pareva inconveniente increscioso e ricorrente quello della mancanza di spazio sufficiente alle esigenze di un ufficiale…

Ma la rabbia sorda ed oscura che aveva inondato l’anima per le parole altrettanto severe della regina, la faceva già da padrona, impedendo ad Oscar di allarmarsi, per lo meno quel tanto che la contrarietà a tale guaio avrebbe suscitato in tempi ordinari.

L’unico dubbio che rodeva era comprendere se davvero le parole della regina erano state spontanee oppure indotte da qualche supplica accorata che la sovrana aveva accolto, da parte di un suddito che adesso se ne stava lì, accanto a lei, sorprendentemente ammutolito e forse irritato per la malaugurata sorte lo poneva in uno stato di dubbia correttezza verso il suo ex comandante.

“Oscar…prego…io resterò qui…” – propose Girodel con cortesia inevitabile.

Lei accettò senza batter ciglio e nella testa ancora le parole della regina, che quasi battevano, pulsando nelle tempie, facendola vacillare, tanto che decise di salire le scale in fretta e ripararsi davanti al camino, per assaporare il tepore della luce e perdere coscienza, quella che le stava riportando alla mente il dipanarsi di una specie di morsa infernale nella quale stava scivolando, suo malgrado.

_Vorrei che voi lasciaste l’uniforme…_

_So che il Maggiore Girodel ha chiesto la vostra mano…_

_Dovrei davvero lasciare l’uniforme per sposarmi e magari tornare a Versailles come dama di compagnia dei principi?_

Oscar continuò a fissare il fuoco immersa nella luce calda…

Nella testa lo sguardo triste e coraggioso del piccolo Joseph rammaricato che Oscar non avesse potuto accontentarlo e restare al Trianon…

Perché lei davvero era stata costretta a fare appello a tutte le sue residue energie, all’innata capacità di mantenere con assoluta freddezza il controllo di sé e la lucidità necessarie ad attraversare le ultime ore della giornata, anche se la rabbia, la sua stessa rabbia, chiudeva il respiro, imprigionandola in quella invisibile tela…

Voleva, doveva andarsene…

Non poteva restare, perché un richiamo troppo forte, un desiderio spasmodico e frenetico di andarsene e di tornare laggiù…

Tutto la riportava a Parigi.

Lì, a Versailles, non c’era più la sua vita.

Essa era altrove…

Rabbrividì per il freddo che pareva non riuscire a togliersi di dosso.

Era difficile immaginare di soprassedere alla richiesta che le era stata rivolta quel giorno…

Velata, malinconica…

Persino la Regina Maria Antonietta si era premurata di metterla al corrente di quanti tenevano alla sua vita e di chi, indirettamente, ci fosse dietro tutta quella strana messinscena che le si stava chiudendo addosso…

Rabbrividì al pensiero che quello scenario poteva essere davvero la soluzione a tutto.

Imboccare una via relativamente semplice, lasciare che altri si prendessero cura di lei e così soddisfare finalmente il senso di supremazia che da sempre era aleggiato attorno a lei.

D’altra parte non era sempre stato così nella sua vita?

E nel momento in cui lei aveva deciso di fare di testa sua chi ci aveva rimesso era stato proprio André…

Non poteva essere davvero così…

Il fuoco, tiepido e scoppiettante, riuscì a poco a poco ad avere la meglio alleviando quella specie di tortura.

Almeno fino a quando Oscar non sentì bussare alla porta e non si trovò di fronte Girodel.

“Mi sono permesso di farti preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Non ho trovato un gran che ma c’e del pane e anche del vino…possiamo cenare insieme se non ti dispiace…”.

Oscar annuì anche se istintivamente la sua guardia tornò ad alzarsi, senza che lei potesse farci nulla.

Victor aveva nuovamente annullato le distanze, lei lo sentiva.

Nel tono della voce, nell’incedere delle parole tornate a scorrere confidenziali.

E lei si affidò alla naturale diffidenza verso qualsiasi gesto di cortesia…

Soprattutto quelli che venissero da un uomo che lei non detestava ma che sorprendentemente pareva riuscire ad essere ovunque si trovasse lei.

Davanti al camino, di nuovo, Oscar s’immerse nei suoi pensieri.

“Temo che non sarò di grande compagnia…” – chiosò mestamente, sorprendendosi del fatto che persino lei avesse abbandonato il più rispettabile voi.

Quando era accaduto?

_Maledizione…_

Il vino caldo e speziato indusse una sorta di strana euforia, benevola e quasi ambita…

 _Maledizione…dannazione_ … - imprecò Oscar tra sé e sé.

Nemmeno lei poteva credere a quel malefico pensiero istintivo e dirompente.

Quello che la feriva fino all’inverosimile perche lei adesso avrebbe voluto essere lontano da lì, da quel fuoco…

Avrebbe solo voluto rivedere gli occhi di Mòse…

E stare in quell’assurda mansarda soffocante e piccola e calda, dove bastava la spinta d’una mano per accedere ad un mondo freddo e vivo e pieno di luci tremolanti ed eteree che l’avrebbero calmata…

Lassù, sulle mansarde di Parigi…

Non aveva paura di essere raggiunta lassù…

E non solo dagli occhi di Mòse…

Non avrebbe voluto vedere solo quelli.

“Devo chiederti perdono…” – mormorò Girodel intento a cullare a sua volta il vino caldo tra le mani, annusando il sentore dello zenzero e dei chiodi di garofano, scarlatti e liquidi che permeavano l’angolo vicino al camino.

Oscar non parlò.

Ormai non aveva più nulla da dire.

Quelle continue richieste di perdono iniziavano ad irritarla.

Possibile che amare dovesse essere esercizio a tal punto faticoso e doloroso da costringere a chiedere continuamente perdono?

Un altro bicchiere di vino finì nello stomaco.

Il viso basso e la mano che si allungava di nuovo verso la bottiglia.

“Basta…” – si permise d’intervenire Victor seppure in tono dolce e lo sguardo si sollevò e anche lei a quel punto decise di guardarlo.

E di nuovo lesse sul viso dell’uomo una benevolenza quasi peggiore del compatimento.

Pareva che Girodel fosse solamente dispiaciuto di averle detto che l’amava e per questo di aver creato in lei un dubbio, un problema, di cui ora lui non sapeva trovare il rimedio.

Non era così…

Oscar sapeva nel profondo del cuore che le parole di Girodel l’avevano forse disorientata ma senz’altro non erano certo state quelle a causare il caos che regnava da tempo nel sangue e nello stomaco…

Nella testa e nel cuore.

Perché lei ci aveva provato a rimettere tutto a posto, a tentare di far tornare le cose come prima.

Nulla sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Qualcuno nella sua ordinata vita si era permesso di alzare la posta in gioco…

E Oscar si stava rendendo conto, giorno dopo giorno, che quel gioco non le faceva più paura e che il solo sentore di ciò che avrebbe potuto esserci alla fine di quella specie di partita, accettando le regole che lei aveva rifiutato, si animava dentro le viscere, come un fuoco da cui si sentiva terribilmente attratta.

Sentiva che non aveva più paura di bruciarsi…

Sentiva che adesso avrebbe voluto bruciare, sul serio, con tutta se stessa.

E adesso era questo che iniziava a confonderla, a disorientarla, a farla indietreggiare di fronte alla sua stessa coscienza.

E adesso non percepiva più ogni gesto, ogni parola, ogni sguardo, ogni silenzio solo con gli occhi della mente.

Ogni parte di sé, dagli occhi alla gola, dal cuore alle viscere, dai muscoli alla pelle…

Ogni più piccola parte di sé aveva iniziato a reclamare attenzione e a riversare nella sua coscienza desideri inauditi.

Victor restò con lo sguardo su di lei e Oscar quasi a sfidarlo si allungò per versarsi altro vino, ancora caldo e profumato, e velocemente lo bevve, tutto d’un fiato, per poi passarsi il palmo della mano sulla bocca, proprio come avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi soldataccio d’infimo grado, in una qualsiasi bettola, d’infimo ordine.

Il vino in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe potuto acquietare, almeno un poco, quello strano dipanarsi di desiderio e di solitudine e di smania che la prendeva, sempre più spesso…

Tanto valeva utilizzare metodi conosciuti per annebbiare i sensi.

Lei era così e adesso voleva proprio vedere se Girodel si sarebbe affannato a volerla diversamente…

“No, basta!” – ripetè l’uomo alzandosi e spostando la brocca con il vino.

Oscar non disse una parola.

Un debole sorriso le scorse sulle labbra.

Nessun uomo di buon senso e di buone maniere avrebbe sopportato a lungo la vista di una donna, una donna nobile, che beveva in quel modo e che si comportava in quel modo, dimostrandosi sprezzante verso qualsiasi gesto di smaccata cortesia che avrebbe odorato della falsità tipica della maggior parte dei gesti affettati e falsi di cui erano capaci i nobiluomini.

Nessun uomo con un poco di cervello e di amor proprio avrebbe mai sopportato una come lei…

“Victor…io credo che tu non abbia ben compreso il mio carattere…” – proseguì sarcastica.

“Al contrario!” – continuò Girodel parandosi di fronte a lei - “Al contrario…lo conosco bene il tuo carattere. Tu stai sfidando me, stai sfidando tuo padre e la regina e il mondo intero pur di non cedere a ciò che sei veramente…”.

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma il vino aveva sortito proprio l’effetto che lei aveva deliberatamente cercato.

Annebbiare la mente e sciogliere i muscoli, a tal punto dispersi che il suo movimento ebbe come unica conseguenza quella di ritrovarsi appesa e poi chiusa nelle braccia di Victor.

Con il suo viso talmente vicino da percepirne il respiro veloce e furioso…

“Tu non riuscirai ad ingannarmi” – la sfidò lui.

“Io non ti sto ingannando!” – replicò lei cinicamente – “Io sono così! E se questo ti disturba credimi e meglio per tutti se lasci perdere i tuoi propositi…”.

Tentò di sgusciare dalla presa…

L’effetto fu che essa si chiuse ancora di più.

Il vino placava i muscoli…

Troppo a quel punto.

“Io non credo affatto a quello che vedo…la tua è una recita bella e buona. Ma io ti conosco. Ti conosco da molto tempo e so che non sei così. Tu sei la persona con cui ho trascorso una magnifica giornata al Trianon. Tu sei la persona che ha trattato il Delfino di Francia come un principe e come un bambino qualunque. Ti sei presa cura di lui, l’hai reso felice. Ti ho visto muoverti con eleganza e disinvoltura in quelle sale limpide e regali. Tu non sei destinata a tornare in una città come Parigi…in una mansarda lugubre e scura…non sei destinata a rischiare la vita e la tua virtù per quell’incarico assurdo…lo hanno chiamato il demone di Avignone…tu non hai nulla a che spartire con quella vita…”.

Più le parole uscivano e più Oscar sentiva i muscoli irrigidirsi e sfidare l’alcool che aveva in corpo per vincere la sua dannata perdizione e riaversi e tornare ad opporsi a quella visione di sé dove lei pareva destinata ad essere quasi una specie di soprammobile buono solo a rendere felice ed orgoglioso un marito ed assicurare alla sua famiglia una degna discendenza.

“Dannazione!” – sibilò Oscar puntando le mani contro il corpo dell’altro.

Il respiro si fece veloce…

“Dannazione!”.

Squadrò Girodel lasciando uscire poche parole dalla bocca.

L’altro le era vicinissimo e rimase lì, colmo di quell’abbraccio un po’ forzato con la complicità del vino speziato insinuato nei meandri della disperazione.

Sorrise ed Oscar sussultò.

“Devo chiederti perdono perché ho sbagliato tutto con te. E allora per convincerti potrei dirti che ammiro le donne che amano godersi un buon bicchiere di vino…”.

Lei sgranò gli occhi…

Ancora dannazione sibilò tra i denti…

“E anche quelle che ogni tanto si permettono di mostrare apertamente la propria contarietà a ciò che non gradiscono…andrei fiero di una donna così, che non blandisce il marito, che non lo asseconda, che non si schiera sempre dalla sua parte… _dannazione!”._

Il tono imprecante tentò vanamente di condividere quello solito di lei.

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

“Sarei tollerata in tutto quindi?” – esordì sarcastica insinuandosi nello stesso finto sarcasmo di lui.

No, lei non ci andava proprio per il sottile, non aveva certo bisogno, né desiderio di calarsi in qualla specie di schermaglia amorosa…

Girodel rimase spiazzato dall’estrema schiettezza.

Balbettò un tiepido sì…

Comprese ancora una volta che quella donna si era saggiamente insinuata nel terreno scivoloso in cui lui aveva tentato di condurla e poi ci aveva trascinato dritto dritto anche lui e poi lì, in quello stesso terreno, lei l’aveva colpito.

E davvero si scivolava…

Anche quell’ennesima tattica si rivelò infruttuosa e Oscar si staccò decisamente dalla presa di Victor.

Un abbraccio che induceva a credere che quella fosse davvero la soluzione migliore…

Essere tollerata nei propri vizi e nei propri difetti sarebbe stata una grande conquista per una donna che si fosse avvicinata al matrimonio, alla sua età, e con il suo passato piuttosto turbolento, e con quel carattere difficilmente assogettabile alla potestà di un marito…

Essere tollerata da un uomo nobile e di sani principi come Victor Girodel che non aveva avuto – a quanto appariva – occhi che per lei e che per lei avrebbe tollerato tutto, persino le molteplici dannazioni che sibilavano dalla bocca…

La soluzione migliore, l’unione perfetta, anche nella sua dannata imperfezione.

“Che cosa c’è laggiù che ti impone di tornare?” – chiese Victor in un ultimo disperato impeto.

Oscar non rispose…

**_***_ **

Lo sguardo corse alla fine della scala che dava sul corridoio dell’ultimo piano dell’Entrague.

“Ehi…Mòse?”.

André salì lentamente le scale osservando il bambino seduto sull’ultimo scalino, lo sguardo basso e l’aria terribilmente affranta.

Arrivò fino in cima e anche lui si sedette cercando di catturare lo sguardo del piccolo.

Il viso umido e rosso.

“Che ti succede? Ma che hai fatto?”.

André provò ad allungare la mano per scostare il ciuffetto di capelli che copriva la fronte…

Un vistoso segno rosso sbucava dalla tempia.

Il labbro inferiore era gonfio…

E i vestiti, già l’aveva notato dalla sera precedente, erano stati ripuliti alla meglio, ma portavano chiari segni di uno scontro recente, oltre che l’odore inconfondibile degli angoli polverosi e umidi dei bassifondi di Parigi.

L’altro si ritrasse come una bestiola selvatica che annusa una mano sconosciuta e non la vuole addosso, senza nemmeno sapere se quella gli farà o no del male.

“Tornerà vero?” – pigolò il bambino con voce incerta.

“Chi? Mademoiselle?” – chiese André permettendosi l’appellativo coniato da Mòse.

Il bambino annuì: “E’ uscita questa mattina. Non l’ho neanche salutata…mi hanno detto che andava a Vers…Versa… non lo so che posto è ma deve essere importante se non è ancora tornata. Dalla finestra…l’ho vista solo dalla finestra e c’era quell’uomo con lei…”.

André strinse i pugni, tirando un respiro più fondo.

“Versailles…Mòse…mademoiselle è andata a Versailles…forse doveva parlare con la regina…”.

Mòse si voltò sgranando gli occhi.

“La regina? Mademoiselle la conosce?”.

André annuì ma non disse altro.

I pensieri si susseguvano nei ricordi del passato…

_Sì_ _Oscar conosce la regina, e il re, e il Maggiore Girodel…_

_La sua famiglia è nobile e lei non dovrebbe essere qui._

_Non dovrebbe stare in un posto come questo…_

Non ci teneva particolarmente André a rivivere quei giorni.

Immobili, dannatamente simili, l’unico conforto concesso dalla vicinanza di lei e dall’assenso di un’esistenza senza scosse…

Una vita salva e sicura…

Tutto si stava chiudendo stretto in una strana morsa dannata…

Anche Mòse, nella sua ingenuità, era intento a coltivare l’istintivo desiderio di rivedere mademoiselle…

Anche se rivederla avrebbe significato rispettare il patto con quel dannato di Claude Silvien…

**_***_ **

I due soldati seduti nell’atrio dell’Hotel Entrague scattarono sull’attenti non appena il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia varcò la soglia dell’albergo.

Era ormai notte fonda e in giro non c’era più nessuno.

Le strade di Parigi erano state invase nuovamente dal fango e l’ufficiale pareva essere tornato da chissà quale missione o battaglia combattuta contro la tempesta che continuava ad imperversare fuori.

Oscar si sorprese un istante di vederli ma poi come stranita si riebbe e comprese di essere tornata alla sua vita, quella di sempre, quella che dannatamente si ostinava a vivere.

Il vino che galleggiava nelle vene aveva avuto il pregio di lasciar scorrere via il freddo dalla pelle e dalle ossa e di acuire il coraggio e l’arroganza e la testardaggine e l’insolenza di sfidare la pioggia e il buio e le parole accorate ed ancora una volta inutili di Girodel.

Essere tollerata nei suoi vizi e nei suoi difetti non le sarebbe bastato…

Ormai non più nemmeno quello…

Uno dei due uomini le porse una lettera sigillata con la ceralacca.

“Riposo signori…” – mormorò tirando un respiro più fondo.

Non era il caso che quelli si accorgessero che puzzava d’alcool come uno di quei marinai che arrivano dalla Bretagna carichi di parole sconce e sorrisi anneriti e voglia di divertirsi.

Oscar si passò una mano tra i capelli fradici e aprì la busta.

La vista ondeggiò riportando però la grafia conosciuta di Bouillé.

“Comandante, abbiamo ricevuto l’ordine di portare una risposta”.

_Il Principe Nikita Jurovskj e la principessa Jurovskaya intendono visitare il palazzo del Louvre tra tre giorni mentre nella mattinata di giovedì la corte si riunirà per l’apertura del processo al “demone di Avignone…_

_Il demone di Avignone…il demone di Avignone…che idiozia…_

Ciascuno degli avvenimenti recava con sé la necessità di un adeguato servizio d’ordine.

Nuovi cambiamenti nei turni di guardia e c’era da scommetterlo nuove lamentele dei soldati.

Prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe deciso di farla finita…

E di passare alle maniere forti e magari di farle la pelle…

“Va bene. Potete confermare al Generale Bouillè che ho ricevuto i suoi ordini e che sarà mia cura predisporre adeguati turni di guardia in entrambi i casi. Se necessario verrò personalmente a discuterne al Quartier Generale, domani mattina…”.

I due soldati soddisfatti si misero sull’attenti facendo il saluto militare ed avviandosi verso l’uscita.

Oscar non si voltò correndo letteralmente sulle scale e ritrovandosi nello sguardo l’immagine via via più nitida di Mòse che scattò in piedi non appena la vide.

“Oh…mademoiselle…siete tornata…” – balbettò il moccioso saltellando sui piedi come se avesse freddo e volesse scaldarsi.

“Perché? Pensavi che non ci saremmo rivisti più?” – replicò d’istinto Oscar con voce tesa.

Fu lei questa volta a corrergli incontro con la mano e a scompigliargli i capelli in testa.

“Ma che hai fatto al viso?”.

L’altro si permise un soffio d’incertezza assaporando il tocco su di sé.

Solo un istante, poi indietreggiò e si precipitò verso la porta della mansarda.

La domanda cadde ancora una volta nel vuoto anche perché la sua mademoiselle non pareva proprio in forze e lucida come al solito.

“No…ecco…io non sapevo…mi spiace…l’acqua si sarà raffreddata…”.

“L’acqua? No, io sto parlando della tua faccia…”.

Oscar l’afferrò per un braccio trattenendolo.

“Che ti è successo?” – chiese di nuovo mentre le mani libere dai guanti percepirono la consistenza della stoffa della giacca intrisa di polvere, sporca…

Il bambino si divincolò con rabbia e spalancò la porta della mansarda.

Una vasca decisamente ingombrante riempita a metà stazionava in mezzo alla stanza calda e raccolta…

“No!” – biasciò Mòse contro di lei – “No…” – continuò mordendosi la lingua per non scivolare nel pianto.

“Io non sapevo quando sareste tornata e così…l’acqua…l’acqua è fredda…”.

Mòse si accostò alla tinozza immergendo un dito e facendo una faccia contrariata, rimproverando a suo modo alla nuova padrona il fatto di essere stata poco puntuale e di aver messo lui, il suo servitore, nella situazione incresciosa di non aver rispettato le consegne.

Un modo come un altro per sviare l’attenzione sul viso del servitore che era un poco gonfio, dalla parte della guancia sinistra, e pure gli occhi erano gonfi ed infossati.

“Non importa Mòse…” – gli rispose Oscar incapace di comprendere le sfumature della voce dell’altro – “Se stato bravo ugualmente…può bastare…ma…”.

Mòse bloccò sul nascere qualsiasi altra richiesta di spiegazione…

Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sostenere oltre lo sguardo indagatore di mademoiselle che aveva annusato un guaio ma nemmeno con la sua più fervida immaginazione avrebbe potuto comprendere quale fosse.

L’istinto dettava la via…

L’alcool l’annebbiava e pure il moccioso ci si era mezzo in mezzo a quella via, sbarrando la strada categoricamente.

“Mademoiselle…aspettate solo un momento…”.

La voleva per sé mademoiselle…

Così come l’aveva conosciuta.

Non voleva che lei sapesse chi era Mòse in realtà e che cosa era accaduto e che cosa lui si era piegato a promettere per proteggere la sua miserabile ed inutile vita.

Il bambino schizzò via come una lepre inseguita non lasciando ad Oscar nemmeno il tempo di replicare.

Ma lei era così stanca e gli stivali erano talmente pieni di fango da essere diventati pesanti.

Il freddo si fece strada di nuovo…

“Monsieur…monsieur…”.

La vocetta di Mòse rieccheggiò nel corridoio più sotto e di nuovo la porta della stanza occupata dai cinque soldati si aprì.

“Monsieur…ecco…è tornata…mademoiselle è tornata. Vi chiedo di autarmi…non riesco a portare l’acqua lassù da solo…”.

Nemmeno André in effetti dormiva.

Gli pareva di essere davvero diventato come quello scricciolo di bambino.

Solo che quello se lo poteva permettere di piagnucolare se la sua mademoiselle non fosse tornata…

André invece l’avrebbe subita quella dannata uscita di scena, come nelle migliori tragedie dell’Antica Grecia.

E così quella sera non gli era rimasto altro da fare che restarsene lì, aggrappato a quelle ore di pioggia fredde, a tentare di calmare l’impotenza di essere davvero libero…

Se prima non avesse incontrato il suo sguardo e non avesse osservato quel corpo, un poco piegato su sé stesso, bagnato, freddo, distante…

Era tornata allora…

Certo che era tornata…

E nelle peggiori condizioni in cui la potesse trovare.

“Ma che ti è successo?”.

Andrè non potè non lasciar trapelare una sorta di rassegnato stupore.

Stava accadendo spesso ultimamente di osservare una strana sorta d’incontrollato sentire, sordo e terribile, che scorreva nei gesti e negli sguardi di lei e poi nell’aspetto…

Parigi non era certo una città accogliente…

“Lascia che ti aiuti!”.

“Faccio da me…”.

Averlo capito che la rabbia era ancora lì, tutta lì, ma che adesso aveva cambiato sorgente…

Averlo saputo che adesso Oscar ce l’aveva davvero con André perché era lui adesso a ritornare nella mente beffardo ed insistente e a battere nelle mani e nei muscoli, inspiegabilmente, da quando le aveva detto che l’amava e lei…

“Non ti reggi in piedi!” – sentenziò lui severo – “Non sarai tornata da Versailles…da sola…”.

Oscar gli rovesciò addosso uno sguardo furioso.

Non poteva restare laggiù…

Quel richiamo era troppo forte, un desiderio spasmodico e frenetico di tornare…

Tutto la riportava a Parigi.

“Dannazione!” – imprecò.

“Libera di rischiare la pelle…” – continuò André avvicinandosi – “Ma se ci tieni al tuo ruolo di comandante non puoi biasimare quelli di noi che si ubriacano e non trovano nemmeno la strada per la caserma e poi tu ti presenti nelle stesse condizioni!”.

“La strada per tornare l’ho trovata!”.

“Se quegli avanzi di galera ti vedessero così…lo dico per te…come faresti a farti rispettare…”.

Oscar gli si parò davanti: “Da quando in qua t’importa se e come i miei soldati rispettano i miei ordini? Non è un tuo problema…”.

André rimase zitto, solo qualche istante.

“Invece si che lo è!” – ripetè afferrandola per un braccio mentre Oscar barcollò un poco – “Te lo ripeto…se al mio posto ci fosse stato uno di quelli che stanno di sotto…io…non credo che saresti passata inosservata…”.

“Non…”.

“Oscar dannazione…mi vuoi dire che succede? Che ti prende ultimamente?”.

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo André…

Se davvero fosse stato quello, quello che lei aveva velatamente insinuato stesse accadendo alla sua vita…

Oscar e Victor Girodel…

Dannazione…

E Oscar, anche lei avrebbe voluto dirglielo che cosa le stava accadendo se solo l’avesse compreso.

André e Diane…

Dannazione…

Pensieri fissi che nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di trattenere nella mente.

Perché non erano affar loro, l’uno dell’altra…

Perché era stata lei a dire ad André che era libero e adesso mica poteva rimetterci la faccia, così, su due piedi, per chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo a lui, in realtà, perché era di lui che gl’importava, perché era della sua vita che adesso non sapeva più nulla e quel pensiero era lì, piantato lì, come un tarlo che avesse scavato dentro e disgregato ogni parte di sé…

E perché lui aveva ascoltato un sentimento nuovo, libero davvero, nello sguardo dolce della piccola Diane e adesso si domandava come avrebbe fatto a distogliersi da quello sguardo, quello che era puntato su di lui, furioso e stravolto, quello che da una vita accompagnava i pensieri…

Le parole si susseguirono minando le forze già messe a dura prova.

“Non mi accade nulla…” - biascicò Oscar tentando di sottrarsi alla presa.

Era proprio vero che non era capace di reggere l’alcool.

Non lo aveva compreso che adesso, adesso che André non era più dalla sua parte a reggere “la parte” di quella che non si da pace e fa come fanno tutti gli uomini…

Annegare qualche ora nell’alcool per annegare la disperazione.

Mòse a fatica aveva solcato gli ultimi scalini con l’ennesimo secchio di acqua calda…

E si ritrovò lì, in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi puntati sul corpo del soldato, più massiccio e piantato della sua mademoiselle, e il corpo della sua mademoiselle quasi scomparso dentro quello dell’altro…

Appoggiato sopra in realtà, ripiegato su quello del soldato che l’aveva abbracciata la sua mademoiselle, tanto era talmente ubriaca che il giorno dopo a mala pena si sarebbe ricordata di come ci fosse tornata all’Entrague e di cosa aveva detto e fatto una volta rintanata nella piccola mansarda.

Un gruppo di figure che parevano una soltanto e combattevano immobili, mentre le braccia del soldato erano chiuse sull’altra figura e…

Dannazione anche mademoiselle aveva chiuso le braccia sulla schiena del soldato, appoggiandole ad essa e disegnandone il profilo calmo e forte.

André rimase fermo accogliendo Oscar, come un tempo…

Solo che adesso c’era di mezzo che lui l’amava e lei lo sapeva.

Adesso c’era che i corpi si appoggiarono l’uno a quello dell’altra, stringendosi, e le dita affondarono nella consistenza umida dell’uniforme, nella tempra dei muscoli che si ergevano quasi fossero una colonna marmorea immobile.

Un guizzo e le dita corsero agli alamari dell’uniforme e li slacciarono velocemente e pragmaticamente, ad uno ad uno, come se fosse stato un gesto consueto, ripetuto chissà quante volte…

“Monsieur…” – bisbigliò Mòse dietro André.

“Vieni piccolo…aiutami…la tua mademoiselle è stanca…”.

André fece una smorfia.

Il bambino non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente per…

Fu lui a sfilare gli stivali luridi di fango stando attento a non sporcare le coperte…

“Che stai facendo?” – biasciò lei, non lucida ma non così ubriaca da non comprendere.

“Te l’ho detto, non ti reggi in piedi…vorresti forse mandare in fumo tutto il duro lavoro di questo povero moccioso e ridurre la stanza peggio di un letamaio?”.

“Non deve interessar…ti…”.

La voce flebile, il freddo della pioggia, il gelo della stoffa fradicia…

E poi l’odore della legna divorata, il calore delle mani forti e quello della voce che s’insinuava e s’incuneava nella rabbia, aggirandola, aggredendola, piano piano, come il fuoco si prende gioco del ghiaccio e a poco a poco lo scioglie per farlo suo…

Movimenti inconsueti agli occhi di Mòse si dispiegarono leggeri e sicuri.

André sollevò quel corpo freddo e furioso ma incapace di opporsi…

Se non fosse stato per il vino…

Ma era pur sempre colpa del vino se Oscar era ridotta così.

La camicia scivolò via e subito Mòse si affrettò a passare la coperta che si chiuse sulle spalle. Trattenuta dalla stoffa ora Oscar era seduta, i lembi della coperta saldamente tenuti dalle mani di André che la guardava e lei, la testa un poco reclinata, riprendeva a poco a poco i sensi, complice il tepore della stanza e della lana.

La testa reclinata, gli occhi si schiusero, e lei si ritrovò in quelli di André, una mano sempre a tenere chiusa la coperta, l’altra a scostarle i capelli umidi dal viso…

Quel dannato gesto, carico di dannati ricordi…

“Non farlo…” – mormorò.

André non replicò nulla.

Lei sapeva adesso e dentro quei gesti non poteva esserci soltanto l’istinto di un bambino…

“Lo so” – replicò lui.

Oscar deglutì a fatica e lui lasciò scivolare giù la coperta, con lei dentro, come in un sacco da riporre con cura perché continiene beni preziosi.

Ma André non riuscì a staccarsi e a lasciarla andare…

Continuò a scostarle i capelli, le dita quasi tremavano mentre sfioravano la fronte.

“Non puoi continuare a sfidare te stessa in questo modo…dovevi restare a…Versailles…”.

André si stupì delle sue stesse parole.

Non si rassegnava all’idea di perderla eppure sapeva che averla lì, in quel momento era l’unico desiderio, il più assurdo…

Lei gli prese la mano…

“Vai nella bisaccia…”.

“Che…”.

“Vai…”.

“Mòse…puoi prendere…”.

Il bambino era già lì, accanto, con il prezioso sacco nelle mani, quasi davanti al viso.

La mansarda era sufficientemente buia ad oscurare i lividi…

“C’è un regalo per te…”.

Oscar cercò di sedersi.

“Per me?” – balbettò Mòse.

Lei afferrò la bisaccia ed estrasse un sacchetto.

“Questi te li regala Joseph…”.

“E chi è?”.

“E’ il Delfino di Francia…” – rispose André aprendo la carta.

Un nuovo profumo si mescolò a quello di pulito che già aleggiava nella stanzetta, seppure corrotto dal lugubre odore del fango e della pioggia.

“Il Delfino…il Delf…mademoiselle allora lo conoscete davvero?”.

“Sì…io…”.

“Siete stata da lui allora?”.

“Sì…è un bambino come te…”.

“Io…”.

Mòse balbettò, avrebbe voluto ribattere ma si strinse al sacchetto umido e ne annusò il contenuto.

Se non fosse stato che l’odore che ne usciva era davvero delizioso, già si sarebbe detto geloso di quel Joseph che si era preso mademoiselle per un giorno interno e gli aveva fatto passare ore infernali nel dubbio se lei sarebbe tornata.

Ma la fame placa ogni gelosia e…

“Mangiali se vuoi sono buoni…” – continuò André estraendo un dolce e porgendolo al bambino.

“Non li avevo mai sentiti…questi…”.

Un morso e Mòse non riuscì a trattenersi infilandosi il delizioso impasto rotondo in bocca.

“Non strozzarti però!” – lo rimproverò André – “Adesso vai…è molto tardi…”.

“Pos…posso…restare…”.

Oscar strinse i pugni…

Quella dannata idea che un bambino si ascoltasse e si percepisse come un servo.

“No…vai…” – aggiunse lei.

Mòse deglutì e si profuse in un inchino esagerato: “A domani…”.

Domani…

Pareva divenuto normale salutarsi e darsi appuntamento a domani…

Oscar rabbrividì al pensiero che domani lei sarebbe stata lì, in quella stanza, in quella dannata città con tutti i suoi pericoli e le sue viuzze fangose e le strilla delle pescivendole e i ladruncoli veloci come gatti e Notre Dame che scandiva il tempo e…

Si accorse che André le aveva appoggiato una giacca sulle spalle.

Il calore si schiuse ammorbidendo la rabbia e lasciando via libera al torpore dell’alcool che annebbia i pensieri e la mente.

“Dannazione…” – sibilò tra i denti.

Che poteva replicare André? Stretto nel suo stesso desiderio di averla lì, anche così, anche contro il suo stesso bene…

Quel tormento ce l’aveva nella testa e nelle dita e adesso ce l’aveva persino davanti agli occhi…

Il tormento di lei…

Il dubbio che qualcosa stesse accadendo davvero.

Il desiderio s’innalzò e le mani scivolarono di nuovo sul viso a liberarlo dai capelli ricaduti nuovamente giù. Adesso Oscar percepì distinto e netto il profumo di zenzero sulle dita.

Non volle più resistere, non riuscì a farlo, abbandonandosi un istante al palmo caldo ed impercettibilmente speziato…

“La Regina Maria Antonietta mi ha chiesto di lasciare l’uniforme…”.

L’improvvisa confessione, come un nodo chiuso stretto a chiudere la gola, si sciolse liberando il peso opprimente, il dubbio di non poter resistere ai poteri forti e suadenti che la volevano altrove.

Sentì ancora una volta di aver sbagliato tempi e persona.

André non doveva entrare in quella faccenda…

Ma Oscar voleva avere lui, il suo parere, la sua voce. Persino la rabbia voleva, come se da quella lei avrebbe tirato fuori la forza di opporsi…

“Ho capito…la regina tiene a te evidentemente…”.

Una risposta neutra, inaccettabile…

Oscar non andò oltre.

L’accenno a Girodel sarebbe stato fuori luogo…

Come non era affar suo sapere di Diane, così non era affare di André sapere dell’insistenza di Victor Girodel a chiederla in sposa.

André si alzò.

L’improvviso spostamento d’aria, il gesto secco s’imposero alla mente…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo alla figura dell’altro, contro il fuoco. Lui prese il secchio e lo rovesciò nella tinozza…

Il vapore e il calore si espansero nella piccola stanza offuscando per alcuni istanti la vista.

“Svestiti in fretta e lavati finchè l’acqua è calda…ti prenderai un malanno…sei gelata…”.

Oscar rimase lì, stranita, colpita dalla risolutezza dell’altro, per nulla intimorito dai ruoli, dal peso di quell’amore, dal bacio strappato, dalla rivelazione appena pronunciata…

Oscar lo osservò mantenendosi su di lui e André si voltò.

Si guardarono per alcuni lunghi istanti, come stava accadendo ormai sempre più di frequente.

Senza parlarsi, senza chiedersi nulla, senza voler sapere nulla l’uno dell’altra, come se tutti e due già sapessero tutto quello che sentivano e quello che provavano…

Non disse altro André voltandosi in fretta ed uscendo dalla porta.

Appena messo piede fuori si sentì afferrare la mano da Mòse.

“Come sta mademoiselle?”.

“Sei stato bravo…l’acqua calda le sarà utile…” – chiosò André.

Altre spiegazioni non servivano. Mòse non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.

“Oh…no…accipicchia!” – imprecò il bambino tornando velocemente sui suoi passi.

“Ma che ti prende adesso?” – chiese André incerto.

Mòse si precipitò verso la porta.

Non bussò spingendo l’anta che si aprì.

“Mòse aspetta! Non…”.

André non fece in tempo…

Eppure il tempo s’impose lì, in quell’istante, fermo al corpo di lei, la coperta scivolata a terra, il busto libero dalle fasce, le mani a coprirsi il seno, d’istinto, mentre André avrebbe voluto riacciuffare quel monello pestifero che chissà cosa s’era messo in testa.

Mòse entrò di gran carriera…

La vide la sua mademoiselle e le sembrò bella, come se l’era immaginata, come l’aveva pensata nei giorni in cui ci fantasticava sopra.

“Mademoiselle…volevo solo lasciarvi questa…”.

Mòse si avvicinò alla tinozza. Estrasse dalla tasca un piccolo guscio di noce che fece scivolare dolcemente sul pelo dell’acqua e poi si voltò sorridendole ed uscendo altrettanto velocemente di come era entrato.

Non chiuse la porta.

Ma lei era già a quel piccolo guscio, il profilo scuro contro la luce giocosa del fuoco.

Il guscio galleggiava leggero e libero…

_Se vuoi posso costruirti una barchetta…_

André rimase lì, ad osservarla.

“Volevo vedere te…” – mormorò Oscar piano afferrando il piccolo guscio della noce – “Ecco perché sono tornata…”.


	14. Saint Sulpice

**_Saint Sulpice_ **

“Diane…”.

“Oui madame?”.

“Mi serve della senape e un mazzetto di maggiorana…in dispensa c’è ne dovrebbe essere ancora…vai a prenderli!”.

“In dispensa?” – balbettò Diane mentre i muscoli s’irrigidivano.

“Sì…e sbrigati! Pare che la padrona ti abbia preso in simpatia ma con me non attacca. Se vuoi guadagnarti il tuo salario devi fare quello che ti dico!”.

Il tono assolutamente cinico della cuoca s’infranse contro l’ultimo tentativo di Diane di evitare, così come le era stato suggerito, di scendere ancora in quella maledetta dispensa, da sola…

Era già buio e Diane era impaziente di lasciare la casa.

Tentò di sviare l’incarico.

“Io tra poco dovrei tornare a casa…posso…posso mandarci…” – replicò con un filo di voce.

L’altra si alzò e le si parò davanti.

I pugni chiusi sui fianchi grassi e il mestolo che ondeggiava pericolosamente e il viso, già rosso per via di un reticolo di venuzze che parevano i cunicoli delle catacombe di Parigi, si gonfiò inghiottendo gli occhietti scuri della donna.

“Se dico che devi andarci tu…”.

Il mestolo si alzò in alto e Diane comprese ch’era meglio non sfidare ulteriomente la sorte.

“Va bene…va bene madame…vado subito”.

Se quell’incombenza non la si poteva evitare, tanto valeva eseguirla più veloce di un fulmine, e Diane iniziò a percorrere le scale di legno unte e scure che portavano giù nella dispensa fresca e odorosa di spezie e piante aromatiche.

Il luogo in sé non evocava pensieri oscuri, tutt’altro, e quando c’era stata mandata la prima volta, Diane si era perduta nella miriade di vasi e vasetti ricolmi di impasti odorosi e profumati, oppure piccanti e speziati.

Ne aveva aperti alcuni e dai contenitori erano sgusciate scie di aromi sconosciuti, mentre gli occhi si erano immersi a riconoscere colori pungenti come quelli rossi delle spezie acri e piccanti o quelli verdi più dolci…

Era una vera disdetta per Diane che quel luogo fosse diventato fonte di tanta angoscia ma lei doveva essere forte e tenere alla larga dai pensieri la sua dannata ingenuità e la paura che l’avevano accompagnata da quando aveva iniziato a mettere il naso fuori della sua casa natale.

Gli occhi di Alain non l’avevano lasciata un istante e lei si era permessa a ragione di andare ovunque e di sfidare la sorte oscura che aleggiava dentro le casupole fatiscenti alla periferie di Rue de Richelieu…

Ma adesso era cresciuta, aveva un lavoro, era sola…

E doveva bastare a se stessa e doveva essere capace di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo…

E, accidenti!

Il vaso con i semi di senape si trovava in una mensola, lassù, in alto.

Era sempre così!

Quelli che riponevano gl’ingombri pesanti erano alti e stupidi mentre lei era aggraziata e…

Diane appoggiò il moccolo che si era portata per aggirarsi nell’antro buio e umido.

Spinse una piccola panca per raggiungere il contenitore e ci salì sopra avvicinando le dita al barattolo.

E accidenti…

Era veramente pesante.

Provò ad avvicinarlo al bordo piano piano…

Poi trattenendolo lentamente con entrambe le mani lo trascinò verso di sé…

Lo fece scivolare giù afferrandolo mentre anche lei scendeva e…

La concentrazione per l’operazione rischiosa assorbì l’attenzione e Diane non si accorse di alcuni rumori alle spalle.

Fruscii leggeri, poi sempre più nitidi e distinti, s’imposero e la colpirono all’improvviso e la fecero sobbalzare e voltare talmente in fretta da farle perdere la presa del contenitore.

Diane tentò di non perdere anche l’equilibrio, ma dovendo scegliere di aggrapparsi alla mensola, intuì che il vaso non avrebbe avuto la meglio.

Chiuse gli occhi attendendo lo schianto…

Nessun rumore s’infranse contro di lei.

Nel silenzio assoluto Diane ascoltò il battito veloce del cuore, nel petto, che pareva rimbombare contro le pareti umide…

Le palpeble si dischiusero piano, un occhio e poi l’altro, per comprendere cosa fosse accaduto, e lo sguardo si abbassò leggermente e l’ondeggiare della fiamma della candela si riverberò nell’azzurro trasparente e sereno che lei si ritrovò addosso.

Il respiro si fece veloce mentre il vetro del vaso, saldamente stretto tra le mani di un giovane praticamente in ginocchio, amplificava la poca luce.

Diane ebbe un sussulto.

“Io…monsieur…”.

Diane non mosse un muscolo.

Non riusciva neppure a respirare, alla spasmodica ricerca di un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, sull’identità di quel giovane che non le pareva di aver mai visto prima d’ora nella casa, ma c’era da considerare che, a parte i ricevimenti serali, a lei non era consentito salire ai piani nobili durante il giorno, e quindi poteva benissimo darsi che quello fosse uno degli ospiti dei Duchi de Livrer.

L’altro non si scompose di fronte al mutismo di Diane.

Si rialzò lentamente porgendole la mano per farla scendere.

La voce ed il tono d’esordio, al contrario, colpirono Diane come una frustata.

“Comprendo il vostro stato d’animo e sono dolente perché temo di esserne l’unica causa…”.

“Cosa? Voi…” – mormorò Diane.

“Ebbene sì, mademoiselle. Sono io…sono colui che quella sera…”.

Diane deglutì a fatica. Strinse i pugni e in un guizzo scese dallo sgabello tentando di guadagnare la porta.

“Vi prego!” – intervenne l’altro altrettanto repentinamente – “Vi prego…non abbiate timore di me…non voglio farvi del male. Ho aspettato di rivedervi da sola per…”.

Diane s’immobilizzò. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare l’altro in faccia ma il tono delle parole catturò la sua attenzione.

“Io devo chiedervi umilmente perdono per il mio comportamento dell’altra volta”.

“Quindi siete stato voi!? Perché!?” – chiese Diane che sentiva salire le lacrime agli occhi.

“Perché? Perché ho un pessimo carattere! Sono un arrogante per natura e ho pensato di approfittarmi di voi!”.

Le parole miscelarono volutamente cinismo e mestizia…

Diane fece un altro passo appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

“Ma…” – si affrettò a continuare l’altro – “Ma credetemi. Sono pentito di ciò che ho fatto. Profondamente. Vi ho osservata in questi giorni…siete una giovane assennata e dolce e…”.

Diane a quel punto si voltò.

“Voi mi avete osservata? Io non vi ho mai visto in questa casa…”.

Correndo al viso dell’altro scorse lineamenti finissimi, uno sguardo chiaro, seppure sorprendentemente freddo e distante rispetto al tenore delle parole che uscivano lente e suadenti dalla bocca.

“Non vi abito stabilmente….avete ragione…ma adesso sono qui e…”.

Diane si zittì in attesa di altre spiegazioni.

Inspiegabilmente si ritrovò ad attenderle come se le spettassero di diritto, almeno per lenire un poco la paura e l’orgoglio ferito ed il rispetto violato.

Era una giovane per bene anche se apparteneva al popolo…

Quelle scuse lei se le meritava.

“Ecco…se permette…volevo solo farvi notare che avrei potuto avvicinarvi senza rivelarvi nulla del mio comportamento. Non mi avete riconosciuto…quindi non sapevate che ero stato io a…sì insomma ad esser stato tanto irriguardoso nei vostri confronti. Io sarei stato salvo. Ma come vedete ho preferito essere sincero ed espormi al vostro disprezzo pur di farvi comprendere il mio tormento ed il mio pentimento…”.

La spiegazione piuttosto drastica s’insinuò nella mente di Diane che rimase sorpresa dell’estrema risolutezza dell’altro.

Era un perfetto estraneo e tale sarebbe rimasto anche ai suoi occhi…

Non aveva dunque approfittato della sua ingenuità ma aveva fatto ammenda di un comportamento…

Le parole le scivolarono addosso entrandole dentro, assieme ai profumi ora più intensi e penetranti delle spezie che si spandevano nell’aria fredda, appena un poco riscaldata dal respiro degli insoliti ospiti.

“Io non so cosa pensare…” – balbettò Diane incerta se cedere al pentimento del giovane, oppure, come suggeriva l’istinto, non fidarsi affatto e correre via scomparendo nella luce dei piani superiori.

Nel dubbio e tentando di addomesticare la paura, Diane colmò l’incertezza affrettando i gesti dell’incarico assegnatole, afferrando con foga il contenitore di senape dalle mani dell’altro.

Aprì il vaso, versò una parte dei semi in un sacchetto di tela, poi iniziò ad osservare le pareti della dispensa e quando intravide alcuni mazzetti di maggiorana ormai secchi appesi a testa in giù, ne afferrò velocemente uno.

Come se quell’incontro fosse stato il più naturale del mondo e da esso non ci si dovesse aspettare altro che un cordiale arrivederci…

“Lo comprendo…” – proseguì il giovane, insinuandosi nei gesti secchi dell’altra che pure lasciavano presagire un implicito consenso che la sola rabbia verso se stessa per non esser fuggita via non riusciva a contrastare – “Accetto i vostri timori ma già il fatto che voi abbiate solo paura di me mi fa ben sperare che non vogliate alla fine né vendicarvi, né evitare la mia compagnia…”.

Diane sgranò gli occhi.

“La vostra compagnia?” – chiese sorpresa – “Ma come vi permettete! Io posso anche decidere di dimenticare ciò che è accaduto ma troverei alquanto disdicevole se decidessi di accettare la compagnia di una persona come voi!”.

L’altro mantenne lo sguardo su di lei, insistente, come a chiedere una replica alla richiesta velatamente espressa.

Un’insistenza oltremodo oltraggiosa per una giovane perbene come Diane…

Un’insistenza dannatamente affrascinante.

Le parole tradivano la curiosità di un incontro inaspettato ed accattivante…

“No! Mai e poi mai!” – ribattè Diane stizzita.

“Aspettate a parlare così…io vorrei…vorrei solo conoscervi e vorrei che anche voi mi conosceste… avervi incontrata mi ha profondamente cambiato e mi ha fatto comprendere il mio riprovevole comportamento. Certo, se ora voi decideste di non volermi più vedere…sì…ve l’ho detto…lo comprenderei. Ma sarebbe un vero peccato. Io mi sono esposto e l’ho fatto con l’intenzione di dimostrarvi che sono sinceramente pentito e che voglio ottenere la vostra fiducia e la vostra compagnia…”.

Diane dovette respirare a fondo.

“Almeno pensateci” – l’incalzò l’altro avvicinandosi – “So che dovete tornare al vostro lavoro e non vi ruberò altro tempo…”.

“E sia…” – mormorò Diane seppure controvoglia – “Ma dovrete saper attendere…io non posso dimenticare ciò che avete fatto…e…”.

“Certo!” – la voce di espanse – “Resterò nell’ombra ad attendere un vostro cenno. E’ l’unica cosa che m’importa. Mi sono comportato indegnamente con voi e capisco il vostro risentimento. Mi sta bene anche quello…però…ecco…ci sarebbe un’altra questione…”.

L’incalzare del giovane obbligò Diane a guardarlo.

“Non vorrei mai che il mio gesto venisse travisato dai padroni di questa casa e voi…” – sibilò quello con tono innocente ma severo.

Lo sguardo di Diane s’incupì perché decisamente non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare con quello strano giro di parole.

“Di grazia…” – chiese con una punta d’insofferenza – “Che intendete dire con le vostre parole…io non capisco…”.

Il giovane tirò un repiro più fondo.

“Ho certezza che voi non avete parlato con nessuno degli abitanti di questa casa di quanto è accaduto…”.

Diane si sorprese. Quella circostanza era assolutamente vera.

L’unica a conoscere del doloroso segreto era mademoiselle.

“E questo da una parte mi ha consentito di essere al riparo da critiche e giudizi malevoli e…oh…ve ne sono davvero grato!” – esclamò il giovane.

Poi fece un passo indietro per non incombere, se non con la voce, su colei che aveva di fronte.

“Il vostro silenzio denota una salda dimestichezza con i fatti della vita e tiene conto dei pregiudizi delle persone nobili nei confronti dei propri servitori…”.

Diane restava lì in attesa di comprendere…

“…che avessero la malaugurata sorte, loro malgrado, di restare invischiati in faccende di dubbia valutazione…”.

E alla fine comprese.

“Non averne parlato con nessuno è stato un atteggiamento saggio. Così non si è attirata né su di me, né su di voi alcuna attenzione o peggio ancora nessuna critica o maldicenza che avrebbe potuto pregiudicare il vostro lavoro in questa casa. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato. Tutti hanno di voi un giudizio “santo”…”.

“Ah…ecco…” – mormorò Diane perplessa e nuovamente agitata per quella neppure velata lusinga – “Quindi dal vostro discorso devo pensare che mi consigliate di tenere per me ciò che è accaduto e non riferire nulla a nessuno né di voi né del vostro comportamento? In poche parole…tenere la bocca chiusa!?”.

Lo sguardo adesso s’era aggrottato, come a dire che a lei non la si poteva fare…

Non era così ingenua…

“Mi rendo conto di chiedervi una grande prova di saggezza. Ma sì, è così. Sarebbe opportuno per tutti…soprattutto per voi…”.

Il viso dell’altro s’illuminò in un debole sorriso.

Diane intravide nel mutamento dello sguardo un volto decisamente affascinante.

I capelli chiari risplendevano alla luce tenue della candela. La fronte scoperta era liscia e bianca ma la frangia la nascondeva a tratti e il viso forse sbarbato e comunque pulito e liscio rendeva l’idea di un uomo non ancora in età matura, eppure sorprendentemente sicuro di sé.

La chiosa era stata d’una chiarezza disarmante.

Tenere la bocca chiusa sarebbe stato oltremodo conveniente a tutti, prima fra tutti la stessa Diane che non avrebbe rischiato di passare per una giovane poco di buono capace di attirare a sè il desiderio di un giovane scapestrato…

La peggio l’avrebbe avuta senz’altro lei, nella mentalità distorta e puritana di quella società bigotta ed intransigente che non l’avrebbe fatta passar liscia ad una giovane per bene ma pur sempre una giovane del popolo…

Le scuse forse le sarebbero state dovute, il posto di lavoro no.

“Permettere ch’io vi saluti come si conviene ad una madamigella?”.

“Eh?”.

Diane s’immobilizzò di nuovo, irrigidendosi ed aggrappandosi quasi al sacchettino di semi di senape ed al mazzetto di maggiorana che ora spandeva il sentore asciutto ed intenso dell’estate provenzale.

Il giovane allungò la mano e prese delicatamente la destra di Diane chinandosi come per baciarla.

Ma non la sfiorò neppure, lasciandola un istante lì, sospesa, e poi liberandola e tornando ad osservare l’altra che adesso pareva completamente persa in una dimensione sconosciuta.

“A presto” – le sussurrò scostandosi e aprendo la porta per lasciarla uscire.

L’altra non si mosse di un fiato e così fu lui a compiere per primo quel gesto, immaginando non fosse opportuno che entrambi potessero essere sorpresi ad avviarsi vicini alla luce del piano superiore.

Diane fu costretta a darsi un pizzicotto sulla guancia ma poi si rammentò di non aver nemmeno chiesto il nome dell’altro.

Si sporse osservando solo una debole ombra che scompariva sul fondo del corridoio.

“Monsieur…non so il vostro nome…monsieur…” – bisbigliò senza alzare troppo la voce.

Non ricevette alcuna risposta.

O almeno lei non riuscì a comprendere il senso dei suoni che le giunse ormai dal fondo del corridoio.

_Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…she is not dangerous…_

“Rosa?”.

Quella fu l’unica parola familiare di cui Diane riuscì ad afferrare il significato.

**_***_ **

“Tornerete presto? Vero?”.

Mòse non la smetteva più di girarle intorno.

Dopo averle portato gli stivali, più lucidi che mai, si era preoccupato di raccogliere la biancheria da consegnare a Madame Glacé, ma ogni movimento era accompagnato da una richiesta, ora sommessa quasi timorosa, ora più esplicita magari con un’occhiata sbieca, quasi di supplica, a cui Oscar, non essendo abituata a quel tipo di attenzioni, non sapeva bene come replicare.

Se fosse perché Mòse era quel genere di moccioso che annusa un’opportunità e la segue rincorrendola come la salvezza a tutte le grane di una vita senz’appigli o protezioni, oppure perché il ragazzino si era davvero affezionato in così breve tempo ad un tipo scontroso e burbero e silenzioso come lei, non le era dato comprendere.

Non le pareva ce ne fosse stato il tempo per attaccarsi ad una come lei.

Alla fine si voltò spazientita.

“Tornerò, stai tranquillo!”.

Il tono un poco sopra le righe scosse il piccolo che s’immobilizzò di fronte alla risposta per nulla gentile ma evidentemente confacente al carattere della sua nuova conoscenza.

La voce tremò un poco.

“Va bene, allora. Vi aspetterò…”.

“Vuoi dirmi che succede?”.

Oscar ammorbidì il timbro che pure trasparì spazientito, se non altro perché l’intuito diceva che lo spasmodico attaccamento di Mòse ai suoi abiti, la continua richiesta di conferma al suo ritorno nell’hotel, il volto un poco contratto, ansioso e per nulla sereno, non potevano essere solo il desiderio di servire un cliente generoso dell’hotel.

Ecco, in quell’istante, per alcuni istanti, Mòse pensò di essere salvo.

Sarebbe bastato dire ciò che era accaduto, chiedere aiuto per salvarsi e salvare quella persona così gentile dai luridi propositi di Claude Silvien e di chissà chi altro c’era dietro di lui…

Sarebbe bastato gettarsi ai piedi di quella donna e implorare pietà e compassione e…

E Mòse pensò che lei sarebbe rimasta disgustata nel sapere ciò che era accaduto e nell’apprendere perché lui conosceva Claude Silvien e perché quel dannato s’era permesso di mettergli le mani addosso.

C’era che Mòse si era offerto per primo a quella donna, quando ancora neppure sapeva fosse una donna…

L’avesse compreso avrebbe avuto meno paura.

Si era salvato per un soffio dal giudizio spietato che mademoiselle gli poteva riservare…

Mòse si sentì sporco, piccolo, infimo, volgare, e pensò che proprio così sarebbe stato giudicato…

E avrebbe perso mademoiselle.

Non voleva.

Mòse avrebbe accompagnato Claude, gli avrebbe indicato la strada più rapida perché lui potesse soddisfare la sua becera curiosità.

Magari l’avrebbe fatto mentre lei dormiva.

Quello scemo avrebbe visto quello che voleva vedere e…

Non c’erano altri segreti.

E quello sarebbe bastato e quell’infingardo di Claude non avrebbe trovato altri appigli per ricattare nessuno…

Tutto si sarebbe “aggiustato” senza conseguenze.

“Nulla mademoiselle…non succede nulla…”.

“Non mentire Mòse…non ti conosco da molto…qualcuno ti ha…”.

La stizza dell’altro si erse come il muro di cinta di una città assediata dai barbari invasori.

“Non succede nulla!” – replicò il bambino arrabbiato.

L’inganno s’ingigantiva sempre di più e colei che gli stava di fronte non era poi così stupida.

Mòse non poteva girare attorno a mademoiselle e come un ladro riversava la sua attesa girando attorno ai vestiti, ai fogli, al calamaio sul tavolo…

Come quando ci si avvicina al fuoco per scaldarsi ma poi ci si brucia e si maledice il calore.

Mòse stava tradendo se stesso e si sentì disorientato dal suo stesso tradimento.

Mòse aveva paura e la paura lo faceva star male…

Il bambino si fiondò verso la porta.

“Non vi disturberò più!” – chiosò tagliente.

Era arrabbiato Mòse, con se stesso, e l’unica idea assurda che gli fosse balzata in testa era stata quella di colpire quella donna rivoltandole contro i propri sensi di colpa.

La sua rabbia non era altro che paura di perdere l’unica persona buona che avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita.

“Mòse…”.

Oscar si alzò tentando di raggiungerlo ma l’altro scomparve letteralmente infilando una porta che stava in fondo al corridoio, una di quelle che metteva in comunicazione altre mansarde che giravano tutt’intorno al cortile dell’hotel.

Oscar rimase lì, stringendo tra le mani i nuovi turni di guardia e nella testa mille pensieri…

Uno fra tutti, quello che l’aveva tenuta sveglia tutta la notte, facendola girare e rigirare nel letto come ci fossero state davvero le spine o peggio ancora cimici grasse e fameliche.

_Non posso pensare che stia accadendo proprio questo…_

_Dannazione…_

Redigere quei maledetti turni di guardia era sempre stato sorprendetemente semplice, quando si trovava in caserma.

L’unica preoccupazione…

_Dannazione…_

_Perché sta accadendo questo…_

_Perché non riesco più ad essere lucida…_

L’unico accorgimento era stato istintivamente, risparmiare, per quanto possibile, ad André i turni notturni.

Il motivo era semplice.

Un soldato che ha il sostegno della vista di un solo occhio sicuramente avrebbe faticato ad aggirarsi per i vicoli scuri di Parigi e avrebbe rischiato troppo e lei non poteva permettersi che gli accadesse qualcosa.

Questo mai!

E fino ad allora la scelta si era snodata entro le ore del giorno o al più le ultime ore dopo il tramonto.

Quella banale considerazione adesso si scontrava prepotente con un’altra del tutto nuova e sorprendente, capace di trafiggere la sua più bieca lucidità e freddezza.

Neppure sapeva se André se ne fosse reso conto, ma in quel modo lui sarebbe stato libero alla sera…

Libero, come stava già accadendo, di accompagnare Diane a casa.

Oscar dovette sedersi incredula e sconvolta.

_Dannazione…non è possibile che io sia arrivata a tanto…_

Un misto di disgusto e tremore diffuso la costrinsero a respirare piano.

Le uniche parole, sussurrate a mala pena, quasi che a pronunciarle fosse peccato…

_Io non voglio…non voglio che accada…_

_Perché…_

Si alzò e in preda ad una frenesia rabbiosa uscì fuori in fretta e furia, nell’aria fredda del mattino, mentre i rintocchi di Notre Dame battevano le sette e le strade attorno all’Entrague iniziavano ad animarsi e le vie a colmarsi dell’odore della legna secca che rimboccava i focolari dei camini e del sentore delle strane zuppe mattutine e degli intrugli che spandevano i propri aromi.

Decise di avviarsi a piedi, tirandosi dietro il cavallo.

Doveva arrivare in Rue de la Chaussèe d’Antin e camminare in fretta, senza sollevare lo sguardo su nessuno e senza lasciarsi distrarre dalla folla varipinta e chiassosa delle ore del mattino e inoltrarsi e perdersi dentro Parigi, per assurdo, per schiarirsi le idee e respirare e calmarsi e calmare quella strana agitazione che adesso si rinnovava e che di nuovo le riportava alla mente le parole di lui…

_Ti amo…_

Adesso c’era che di quelle parole lei voleva riannodare il filo sottile del suono al timbro della voce ed alla cadenza nel mezzo delle proprie lacrime soffocate e di quelle di lui, altrettanto dolorose…

Adesso c’era che quelle parole avevano preso a seguirla ovunque ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.

Aveva fatto di tutto per allontanarsi dalla sua vita passata…

Lavoro, abitudini, persone, luoghi…

E adesso…

_Ti amo…_

_Ti ho amato da sempre…_

Adesso c’era che il suo passo deciso non bastò a scacciarle dalla testa ed esse l’accompagnarono fino al Palace du Louvre dove si ritrovò per visionare il percorso che avrebbero intrapreso i principi russi durante la loro visita.

E poi, ancora, a Palace de Justice dove fervevano i preparativi per la celebrazione del processo al demone dannato.

Parole fisse, dal significato assoluto…

Costante presenza di una sola immagine, un solo suono, un solo volto…

Tutto era dannatamente chiaro e Oscar faticò a credere che di quell’esistenza, dell’esistenza di André, lei non fosse più parte, mentre se lo immaginava, André, camminare insieme a Diane, nella notte, quella notte per lui fugacemente pericolosa, eppure capace di rendere le persone complici della stessa sorte…

Adesso c’era che di ora in ora, una sorta di desiderio pungente che disorientava ed ammansiva e feriva e chiudeva il respiro e subito dopo allargava la mente si stava animando dentro le viscere e non c’era verso di metterlo a tacere e di chiuderlo nei meandri del passato, così come lei aveva pensato di aver fatto fino a quel momento.

Oscar pensò che ad un certo punto sarebbe impazzita…

Un istante di sospensione mentre osservava il fuoco acceso nel camino della mansarda.

Non aveva rivisto Mòse al suo rientro e si stava facendo buio e lei non sarebbe riuscita a stare chiusa lì dentro quella sera.

S’infilò il pastrano scuro, quello chiuso e lungo fino alle caviglie.

I guanti anch’essi scuri, la spada al fianco, sapientemente nascosta sotto la stoffa pesante.

Un tutt’uno con la notte si sarebbe detto se non fosse stato per la sciarpa bianca avvolta attorno al collo e quei dannati capelli chiari che illuminavano il viso.

Il graffio si era rimarginato…

Il dubbio su come se lo fosse procurato no, quello non si rimarginava.

Ed anzi restava lì, nella testa, magari relegato in un angolino, complice l’assurda sequenza d’incarichi a cui tener dietro.

Ma quel graffio era ancora lì…

Le scese di corsa le scale…

Erano quasi le nove di sera…

E…

E quasi si scontrò con André che uscendo dalla stanza illuminata per imboccare il corridoio scuro faticò a riconoscerla.

“André?” – esordì lei un poco sconcertata.

Trovarselo davanti in carne e ossa provocò uno strano rimescolamento di sangue e respiro e quasi non si accorse di aver abbassato lo sguardo, incerta su cosa dire.

Non poteva certo spingersi a chiedergli dove stesse andando.

Perché era quella l’unica dannatissima domanda che avrebbe voluto fargli…

Sapeva di quell’aiuto inaspettato che lui si era offerto di condividere con Alain nell’intento di risparmiare a Diane i lunghi e pericolosi rientri notturni, da Rue de Vaugirard fino a Rue de Richelieu…

C’era che Oscar ne era stata l’involontaria artefice e c’era che il suo contributo doveva passare sotto silenzio.

Quella faccenda prima o poi si sarebbe risolta da sola.

Meno certezze si animavano sulle conseguenze che quella storia avrebbe generato tra i suoi protagonisti…

Forse André si stava recando proprio da Diane?

Che diritto avrebbe avuto di chiederglielo?

Oscar si sentì ridicola…

Non aveva diritto di chiedere nulla, non aveva più nessun “diritto” su André perché era stata lei stessa a respingerlo, ad allontanarlo, a dirgli che era “libero”.

E adesso lui si stava comportando esattamente come aveva chiesto lei.

“Oscar…stai uscendo?” – chiese lui con la solita risolutezza.

Era calmo André…

Terribilmente generoso nella sua infinita serenità, nonostante quello che aveva passato con e contro di lei.

Forse era rassegnazione, forse aveva dimenticato l’arroganza di lei nel volerlo fuori dalla sua vita.

Forse la vita di André procedeva spedita verso altri sentieri più favorevoli ed illuminati di quanto avrebbe mai potuto offrirgli lei.

Forse l’aveva davvero dimenticata pur mantenendosi sempre lo stesso André.

Calmo, generoso, intransigente quando si trattava di lei e della sua incolumità…

Forse era davvero giusto così.

“Sì…non ho cenato…e…volevo cercare un posto…”.

Lui non la lasciò terminare.

“Perdonami ma intendi uscire…da sola?”.

Si morse quasi il labbro André per l’irriverente intromissione in affari che adesso non lo riguardavano più.

Lei aveva deciso di cambiare vita, lavoro, abitudini…

Lei adesso era libera…

Anzi da sempre era stato così e adesso più di prima…

Ma l’istinto è difficile da addomesticare e l’abitudine granitica da demolire.

Gli parve allora che Oscar si stesse spingendo oltre il limite consentito, per sfidare la sorte…

Incosciente più di quanto non lo fosse mai stata nella sua vita.

Quasi davvero stesse fuggendo da qualcosa che però adesso aveva il sapore distinto ed amaro di un destino imposto da altri e da cui lei non sarebbe potuta sfuggire.

André voleva sapere…

Dannazione…

Anche se non doveva più occuparsi di lei, anche se adesso aveva accettato di aprire un angolo della vita alla vita di altri che non fossero lei…

Non aveva alcuna ragione per chiedere ad Oscar dove fosse diretta…

Nessuno…

Ma glielo chiese, perché non poteva fare altrimenti.

L’aveva ascoltata in quei giorni e abbracciata, fosse o meno per un pericolo grave ed immediato, o più semplcemente per consentirle di reggere meglio una sbronza…

Dannazione era lei, era lì e…

Così, dannatamente caparbia ed intransigente…

“Scusa…” – si affrettò perciò a correggersi André – “Intendevo dire che potrebbe essere pericoloso…”.

“Certo…” – rispose lei accodiscendendo alla spiegazione.

Ne rimase stupita come fosse naturale e inevitabile che tra loro le cose stessero così. Come un tempo e come sempre…

C’era che nessuno dei due aveva diritti sull’altro…

Ciascuno adesso era libero.

E liberamente si snodarono le parole di lei, quasi sussurrate, a denti stretti, quasi fosse peccato esibirle apertamente, non appena André si voltò per superarla ed uscire.

“Allora…io vado…”.

André prese a scendere gli ultimi scalini.

Le parole uscirono piano ma tese dato che esse si animavano per una ragione incoscia ma precisa, soffocante ma sacrosanta, terribilmente assurda a cozzare contro l’esistenza che lei si era imposta fino a quel momento…

Sapere se André stesse andando davvero da Diane.

“André…hai qualche impegno?” – balbettò Oscar incerta.

Lui si bloccò al terzo scalino.

“Questa sera intendo?” – continuò tentando di correggersi, adesso che si sentiva invasa da uno strano calore e le pareva che le guance stessero andando a fuoco e…

E André se ne sarebbe accorto per come lui la conosceva.

 _Dannazione… -_ si disse a denti stretti abbassando lo sguardo.

Oscar rimase lì, ferma, in attesa chissà di cosa.

André si voltò.

“No…volevo solo uscire a prendere un po’ d’aria…per questa sera…sono…libero…”.

L’ultima parola morì in gola, soffocata.

Il respiro riprese lento…

“Allora…allora ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi?”.

Le parole uscirono altrettanto soffocate…

Fu il respiro di André allora ad annullarsi.

 _Accompagnarti…_ – pensò d’istinto – _Perché?_

Quasi in preda ad un’allucinazione si diede dello stupido…

C’era che forse l’intemperanza e l’incoscienza di lei non fossero a tal punto smisurate da impedirle di comprendere che poteva essere effettivamente pericoloso aggirarsi da sola di sera per le viuzze di Parigi.

Ne avevano già avuto adeguati riscontri per essere finiti diverse volte in mezzo a cruenti risse, scoppiate magari per un bicchiere di vino di troppo o per un lembo di pelle ed una caviglia sottile esibite con malcelata sfacciataggine a più pretendenti che, animati dal sacro ardore di farsi per primi una bella scopata, non esitavano a sfidarsi in duelli rusticani a suon di forchettoni per l’arrosto o coltelli per lisciare il cuoio…

E c’era voluto del bello e del buono e le braccia di cinque, sei Soldati della Guardia per riportare le teste calde a più miti consigli…

Non c’erano molte bettole o locande, di quei tempi, – quelle in cui anche a lei accadeva d’andare a finire – in cui non si rischiasse d’imbattersi in una discussione accesa sul prezzo del pane che sfociava nella proposta – ormai non più tanto astrusa – di farsi giustizia da sé, magari appendendo al cappio nobili e mugnai, panettieri e macellai, commercianti ed accaparratori, quelli per intenderci che nascondevano la merce buona nei magazzini e quando scarseggiava per incanto essa compariva a prezzi esorbinati sui banchi del mercato…

“Va bene…d’accordo” - rispose André tutto d’un fiato immaginandosi che di quei tempi ci fosse di stare allerta a girare per Parigi – “In effetti conosco un paio di posti che potrebbero fare al caso tuo!”

Un cenno di sorpresa, rappresentato dalle sopracciglia un poco aggrottate, fu la risposta di Oscar.

Il respiro riprese a scorrere lieve…

“Vieni…ti racconterò per strada…”.

La nebbia impalpabile e fittissima li accolse, così densa e fredda che pareva inghiottire non solo le figure rarefatte ed eteree che percorrevano le strade e le vie più illuminate, ma persino i passi e i rumori, asciugati ed ovattati, quasi muti, immersi nell’alone lattiginoso.

“Che intendevi dire?” – esordì Oscar dopo aver camminato in silenzio rendendosi conto di aver incoscientemente osato troppo, di aver rimescolato le carte in tavola dopo che lei stessa, non meno di svariati mesi prima, aveva deciso di alzarsi e abbandonare quel gioco di cui non conosceva le regole e che per questo l’aveva spaventata e irritata a morte.

Quelle regole non facevano per lei e lei aveva avuto paura di perdere…

Adesso invece, sorprendentemente, a poco a poco, quelle stesse regole parevano manifestarsi nella sua testa, attraverso sensazioni, le più disparate possibili, che le giungevano da ogni parte della coscienza e del corpo persino e immancabilmente la lasciavano perplessa, stupita, incredula, quasi senza fiato alle volte.

Voleva insensatamente, istintivamente e disperatamente tornare nella vita di André.

Voleva riprendere quel gioco, accettando le regole e magari studiare meglio l’avversario e carpire – per lei sarebbe stata la prima volta – accenni e silenzi, occhiate e sussurri, gesti e movimenti che le avrebbero permesso di…

Tutto qui.

Il perché non lo poteva spiegare di certo a lui, dato che nemmeno lei l’aveva ben chiaro.

“Vedi…come anche tu saprai alla mensa della caserma si mangia malissimo e ogni tanto mi concedo di uscire e trovare qualche posto che serva pietanze semplici e fresche…”.

“Oh…ho capito”.

“La cucina di nanny, involontariamente, mi ha viziato e credo che per te valga lo stesso…giusto?”.

André si voltò per osservare Oscar e lo sguardo si posò su di lei e lei volle ricambiarlo come un tempo, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Come un tempo, quando lei ancora non sapeva.

Imboccarono Rue des Fossoreus…

Alla loro destra correva il muro che chiudeva la corte interna di Saint Sulpice, i giardini e gli orti, anch’essi avvolti nella nebbia proprio dietro l’edificio.

Il muro s’interrompeva ad un certo punto per lasciare posto ad una cancellata arrugginita, dall’aspetto piuttosto precario, che pareva reggersi grazie ai rampicanti che strabordavano dalle inferriate più che per la robustezza del metallo.

Oscar riconobbe la sagoma della chiesa, le torri della facciata quasi invisibili, se non fosse stato per i deboli lampioncini sulla piazzetta anteriore che riflettevano aloni giallognoli sui muri inizialmente grigiastri per la zozzuria della strada e poi via via di un colorito bianco sporco verso l’alto.

I passi si persero a sinistra verso Rue de Canivets, immersi in un silenzio quasi irreale.

Il percorso li condusse non troppo distanti da Saint Sulpice, a Croix Rouge, un incrocio tanto caotico di giorno quanto tranquillo di sera.

“Siamo arrivati!” – sentenziò André trionfante, quasi avesse rivelato un segreto che non vedeva l’ora di rivelare.

Il sorriso aperto e lusingato della padrona del locale diede ad Oscar la prova che André fosse ormai di casa in quel posto.

Ma la sua sorpresa non riuscì a superare quella dell’altra, la donna rubiconda e serena che li accolse, alla visione di André in compagnia di un altro ospite, evidentemente amico del soldato, decisamente diverso e molto più distinto di quelli che fino a quel momento, seppure in rare occasioni, si erano presentati insieme al giovane, commilitoni cagnaresti e alquanto zotici.

Quella aveva preso ad osservarla e poi sorrideva all’altro e non la smetteva più di sproloquiare che finalmente s’era presentato qualcuno degno del buon nome della sua locanda, dato che ultimamente il luogo era stato preso d’assalto da gentaglia poco raffinata, piombata in città al seguito delle truppe e drappelli di poliziotti più o meno regolari, più o meno invischiati nelle faccende della famiglia imperiare russa e in quella altrettanto curiosa del processo al “demone”…

Incomprensibilmente la calma s’impadronì dei muscoli, il vino sortì anche in quell’occasione l’effetto desiderato, sollecitando finalmente una sobria euforia che permise ai due commensali di non pensare ad altro che alle pietanze servite, al raffronto con quelle preparate da nanny e alle vecchie scorribande che tutti e due da piccoli si permettevano nella grande cucina dove padrona incontrastata era e sarebbe sempre stata la nonna di Andrè.

Il rumore dell’andirivieni dei piatti dalle cucine, i rimproveri allegri tra le cameriere, i moccoli di candele accesi a riverberare sulle pareti, sulle caraffe, sui visi dei commensali, tiepidi aloni rossastri, facendo a gara con i vapori delle pietanze che giungevano fumanti…

La sensazione netta era che in quel posto André ci venisse per lo più da solo, quasi fosse un luogo solo suo, dove nessun altro doveva entrare per non disturbare la cena, i pensieri, i ricordi, sollecitati dai profumi che si spandevano e che parevano sorprendentemente simili a quelli della grande cucina di casa Jarjayes…

Oscar si sorprese a pensare che a lei stava accadendo la stessa cosa…

Pareva che in quel posto lei fosse di casa…

Non proprio quello in verità, ma il richiamo corse a tutti quelli dove in passato si era ritrovata con André, luoghi che si affacciavano in rapidi sprazzi di memoria tanto eterei quanto il vino che scaldava lo stomaco e annebbiava appunto la testa.

“Nemmeno tuo padre poteva permettersi di contestare nulla di quel posto!” – proseguì André ridendo dopo che la padrona aveva servito ai due commesali un delizioso sformato al cioccolato guarnito con frutta candita e un ottimo vino passito, dolce ed ambrato.

“Già…guai se qualcuno osava contraddire nanny!”.

Oscar, decisamente euforica, convenne che le cucine di casa Jarjayes erano il regno incontrastato di nanny…

André allora si perse ad osservarla.

La mano si aprì lasciando sul tavolo il denaro della cena…

Era tempo di andarsene ma la bottiglia di vino non era completamente vuota…

Lei aveva appoggiato la testa sulla mano, tirando un respiro più fondo, il gomito puntato al tavolo.

Inconsapevolmente e diversamente da allora Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e si mise ad osservare André immersa nella dolce sonnolenza che il vino stava iniziando a diffondere nei muscoli e nella testa perché per quanto fosse abituata a bere non era mai stata capace di reggere l’alcool a lungo…

C’era che la sera prima si era lasciata andare, come si conveniva ad un buon soldato, quasi ad avvisare il suo pretendente che lei non avrebbe modificato le sue abitudini per lui…

Adesso, invece…

C’era che adesso sapeva…

_André…_

_André e Diane…_

Una singolare tela s’infittiva davanti agli occhi, lei, quasi novella Penepole, a tessere di giorno e a disfare di notte una trama impossibile da accettare, e nella quale s’intravedevano nuovi protagonisti, pericolosi, che sarebbero entrati presto in scena, o forse era già accaduto, a corrompere gl’innumerevoli fili colorati di cui riconosceva ora l’ordito, ricordi distinti, sensazioni, emozioni, gesti e pensieri a cui lei non aveva fatto caso con la stessa prepotente incombenza con cui adesso essi si dipanavano.

Non sapeva che pensare di sè…

L’unica certezza, non voleva restare fuori da quella trama.

Voleva recuperarli quei fili, ad uno ad uno…

“E’ molto distante questo posto dalla caserma…” – esordì ad un certo punto non riuscendo più a mantenersi distaccata…

La nuova vita di André…

Lei non ne faceva più parte…

“Si…ma stranamente mi sono accorto che i miei turni di guardia sono quasi sempre di giorno…”.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo come per imprimere maggior forza alla considerazione…

La stoccata la colse impreparata.

Oscar s’irrigidì, eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che André non era poi così sprovveduto come poteva lasciar trasparire la sua calma.

Il perché era evidente a tutti e due e André lo sapeva bene.

“Così, quando ho un po’ di tempo, alla sera vado a passeggiare per Parigi. Alla fine a forza di camminare mi sono ritrovato qui. E’ un posto distante è vero ma almeno si mangia discretamente ed è tranquillo. Almeno fino a poco tempo fa!”.

“Perché?” – chiese Oscar sempre più incuriosita.

Ed allo stesso tempo infastidita dalla stessa voce di André che manteneva il suo dannatissimo timbro capace di cullarla, ammansirla, addomesticarla, mentre lei avrebbe voluto squadrarlo e pretendere spiegazioni e particolari e…

E dannazione nulla le spettava, non era da lei.

“Da quando ci siamo trasferiti all’Entrague anche alcuni miei compagni hanno preso a girovagare per queste strade e così ho faticato non poco a tenerli lontano da qui. Loro sono diciamo…”.

“Chiassosi e piuttosto irruenti?” – chiosò Oscar tanto per restare in argomento.

Ma non era quella la spiegazione che s’immaginava…

Dannazione che André se ne andasse a bere con quegli avanzi di galera dei suoi commilitoni…

André rise.

“Sì…ormai l’avrai capito. Comunque non sempre me li ritrovo alle calcagna. Pare che la maggior parte di loro preferiscano altro genere di…”.

André si bloccò all’istante.

“Di?” – l’incalzò lei incuriosita.

Assolutamente estranea era al carattere di lei, alle abitudini chiuse e silenziose e distanti di lei, quell’incedere in profondità insinuandosi per conoscere di particolari irrilevanti che non la riguardavano…

André tentò sulle prime di non scomporsi…

“Altro genere di luoghi…” – s’affrettò a precisare tirando un respiro più fondo.

Lei socchiuse gli occhi.

Il gesto inconscio di versarsi altro vino e mandarlo giù, mentre André aveva preso ad osservarla, intensamente adesso sorpreso per l’insolito spettacolo.

“Oscar che ti prende?”.

Lei sollevò l’indice roteandolo per aria.

Che André se ne andasse a bere con quegli avanzi di galera dei suoi commilitoni…

Non poteva essere solo quello.

Dannazione era da una vita che aveva a che fare con soldati di ogni genere, rango ed estrazione e non è che quelli che comandava alla Guardia Metropolitana fossero poi così diversi da tutti gli altri.

Anzi forse erano anche peggio.

E André era pur sempre un soldato.

“Postriboli vorresti dire!” – continuò lei puntualizzando la corretta declinazione di quei posti.

André sgranò gli occhi.

Dove diavolo voleva arrivare con quello sfoggio di sapienza sulle abitudini dei suoi soldati?

“Vuoi dirmi che cosa sta accadendo?” – replicò lui lasciando cadere nel vuoto la considerazione e girandoci intorno, per comprendere pittosto da dove diavolo spuntasse fuori.

“Come che mi prende? Vorresti dire che tu non conosci posti simili? E che non ci sei mai stato!?”.

Lo sguardo si fissò su di lui, insolente, diretto, sospinto dal desiderio sollecitato dall’alcool…

“Ma…dove vuoi arrivare con questo?” – s’impuntò André.

L’interrogatorio velato, ebbro e tagliente, proseguì un po’ a tentoni.

“Non mi dirai che passi tutte le tue serate sempre solo?” – affondò lei sfidando la sorte.

Irriconoscibile…

Assurda, incosciente…

Chi diavolo era quella che si trovava davanti?

“Oscar smettila adesso! Non mi pare sia un argomento…” – chiosò André spazientito dall’insolita piega che stava prendendo il discorso.

Il tentativo frenetico di cambiare rotta s’infranse contro l’occhiataccia che lei gli lanciò.

“Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?”– biascicò lei ormai in preda al delirio della sete di vino e di sapere…

L’insistenza era quasi ridicola…

Certo che ci era stato in quei posti…

E l’ultima volta stava davvero per andare fino in fondo…

Dannazione farsi una bella scopata con una puttana…

Quanto aveva dannatamente ragione Alain…

Oscar voleva essere un soldato?

Voleva parlare e bere e sapere tutto come quelli?

Voleva davvero sapere come fanno i soldati a spassarsela?

“Tu pensi che lo sia?” – mormorò André serio ed insolente.

La risposta giunse subdola e dolorosamente chiara, sotto forma di domanda che sottintendeva una risposta a sua volta o un’altra domanda o nulla di tutto ciò.

Rivelarle quella vita, sbattergliela in faccia, così, dannazione, come si fa tra soldati che se la spassano e non ci vanno tanto per il sottile…

E poi se la ridono raccontandosi quante volte l’hanno fatto e quante volte hanno goduto e quante volte pensano d’averle fatte venire quelle puttane così brave a fartelo credere…

Dannazione!

Ecco che avrebbe dovuto fare André…

_Ma che accidenti ti sta prendendo adesso?_ – si chiese tornando ad osservare Oscar – _Magari potrei anche dirtelo come fanno i soldati a spassarsela…e tu vuoi essere uno di loro…chissà…_

André si passò una mano sul viso come a scacciare certi pensieri idioti che sorprendentemente avevano la voce ed il timbro di quell’avanzo di galera di Alain.

André ce l’aveva la risposta…

Dannazione…

Era lì, davanti a sé.

Perchè tanto non c’era verso di dimenticarla, di dimenticare quel dannatissimo corpo che incombeva adesso, ebbro, molle, disperso, infuriato e che forse, se solo André avesse osato, avrebbe colto e raccolto lì, memore degli insensati cedimenti che aveva percepito nei giorni addietro…

_Chissà davvero potremmo… “spassarcela”…tu e io…_

Oscar, d’altra parte, s’era ammutolita.

André lo stava chiedendo a lei se davvero pensava che lui fosse come tutti gli altri…

E se davvero pensava che non potesse esserlo e che per qualche assurda e strana ragione lui non potesse spassarsela come tutti gli altri.

Si versò altro vino, giù tutto d’un sorso.

Incredula adesso, sì incredula lo era lei, che s’accorse di essersi spinta oltre e di essere caduta nel consueto pensiero di André.

André non ci girava attorno, no. Non ne aveva bisogno, perché lui era dannatamente capace d’arrivarci da solo e cogliere l’istante per colpire nel segno e lasciare l’avversario - perché era lei adesso ad essere il suo avversario - scoperto e incapace di difendersi.

André le aveva lasciato la libertà di scegliere…

Oscar si morse il labbro. Era libero dannazione…

Doveva capirlo da sé.

Un altro bicchiere…

“Basta adesso!” – la rimproverò lui intestardendosi smaccatamente a non raccogliere ulteriormente la provocazione neppure tanto velata che traspariva dall’accanimento verso la bottiglia – “Non ti sembra di esagerare? Non mi sembra dignitoso trascorrere le serate ad ubriacarti!”.

La provocazione aveva sortito l’effetto desiderato…

Disorientare Oscar era già una bella impresa. Non era necessario accanirsi oltre.

“Finiscila! Questa sera ho voglia di bere…”.

“Questa sera? E ieri?” – contestò lui che adesso si dannava per sapere che stesse accadendo.

Le parole della sera precedente…

Le pressioni perché lei lasciasse l’uniforme erano dunque arrivate ad un limite talmente intollerabile?

“E’ per quello che mi hai detto ieri? Per questo dannatissimo incarico che qualcuno vuole farti abbandonare?” – tentò d’argomentare lui.

“Non intrometterti! Non ti riguarda!” – gridò di rimando Oscar.

“No…mi riguarda invece!” – sbottò lui afferrandole la mano e il bicchiere mezzo vuoto cadde sul tavolo e il vino si spanse.

Non mollò la presa, segno che la collera e il vino s’abbracciavano perfettamente a scansare i sensi di colpa e le remore del passato.

“Non dire idiozie…” – lo rimproverò lei senza tanti convenevoli.

“Maledizione!” – sibilò André – “Ti conosco abbastanza bene Oscar…”.

Si lanciarono un’occhiataccia quasi annusandosi come ai vecchi tempi, come due cani che s’incontrano e già si conoscono e conoscono a menadito ogni singolo punto debole dell’altro…

Neppure lei distolse lo sguardo da quella che era in tutto e per tutto una vera e propria provocazione.

Era lei che stava provocando André…

Era lei che voleva sapere ribaltando i ruoli, rovesciando addosso a lui la responsabilità di volersi infiltrare di nuovo nella sua vita…

Perché all’improvviso sapere di non essere più parte della vita di André aveva sollevato quell’onda di rabbia che non si poteva confessare ma che nemmeno si poteva arginare?

Perché addentrarsi a lambire argomenti così assurdi come le serate che lui trascorreva “altrove”?

Il vociare degli avventori sovrastò per alcuni istanti la reciproca concentrazione mentre entrambi i contendenti della diatriba verbale si erano ritrovati di nuovo l’uno di fronte all’altra…

Un improvviso tramestio all’ingresso della locanda attirò l’attenzione distogliendoli dal proseguire.

“Dobbiamo chiamare i gendarmi!”.

Una voce femminile s’innalzò impaurita e piegata…

“Non può essere sparita così nel nulla!”.

Le voci si fecero più concitate seguite da un grido soffocato, trattenuto, mentre la padrona della locanda si precipitò al loro tavolo.

Il viso contratto e bianco, la voce tremava e le mani erano strette l’una all’altra…

“Monsieur…voi siete un Soldato della Guardia vero?”.

André annuì.

Lo aveva detto lui stesso alla padrona della locanda da quando si era consolidata una confidenza più stretta con la donna.

“Allora dovete aiutarci…vi prego…” – piagnucolava l’altra.

“Ma cosa è successo?”.

“Mia figlia…mia figlia non trova più la sua bambina…Marilene. Era andata a casa di una zia…qua vicino…è tardi…e non vedendola tornare mia figlia è andata a prenderla. Gesù…aiutaci…le hanno detto che la bambina era uscita già da un quarto d’ora e…” – la donna si portò le mani al viso – “E non ci vogliono che pochi minuti per tornare a casa. Ecco…non la troviamo più…da nessuna parte…vi prego fate qualcosa…chiamate i vostri compagni…dovete aiutarci a cercarla…”.

La donna scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto.

“E’ sparita?”.

“Non sappiamo dove sia…è piccola…non può essersene andata da sola…ho paura che…”.

André si voltò verso Oscar e tutti e due si alzarono. “Andremo noi…nel frattempo mandate a chiamare i gendarmi e qualcuno vada all’Hotel Entrague…ditegli di cercare i soldati che alloggiano lì e di farli venire subito. Il messaggio è da parte di André…”.

Oscar si era infilata il pastrano ed era corsa fuori con una strana sensazione nel cuore e nelle gambe.

 _Non era il vino_ – si disse – _O almeno non era solo quello…era altro…_

_Maledizione…che sta succedendo…in questa città?_

Nel silenzio lattiginoso si rincorrevano le voci continue che chiamavano il nome della piccola.

Il quartiere si era risvegliato dal torpore della notte fredda e nebbiosa e fiaccole opache danzavano su e giù, in un andirivieni frenetico e disarmonico, ad animare quasi a giorno i vicoli e i portoni scuri.

André si accostò ad Oscar.

“Andiamo da quella parte…” – indicò lei puntando dritto verso un viottolo che li conduceva nel tragitto a ritroso per arrivare alla locanda.

Le strade attorno alla casa della bambina erano più che affollate e se nessuno l’aveva ancora trovata era segno che lì non c’era.

Era necessario allargare il percorso che pure pareva d’una evanescenza imperscrutabile, capace d’inghiottire chiunque si avventurasse in quelle strade.

Una sensazione terribile si animò dentro la mente.

I passi veloci s’imposero sel buio…

Un gruppetto di giovani donne se ne stava sotto un lampione ad olio, ridacchiando e muovendo qualche passo per combattere il freddo della notte.

Oscar si avvicinò come una furia scrutandole.

“Ehi giovanotto, cerchi compagnia?” – si sentì apostrofare da una di quelle.

“Avete visto una bambina passare di qua?”.

Una delle giovani fece una smorfia.

“Perché noi non siamo abbastanza giovani per te? Io ne ho solo diciassette di anni e mi sembra che non dovresti fare tanto il difficile!”.

Anche André si avvicinò osservando le giovani.

“Ehi…questi sono uno meglio dell’altro!” – sentenziò una delle altre avvicinandosi ad André – “Voi…poi…monsieur…se desiderate…”.

André tirò un respiro più fondo, irrigidendosi.

Dannazione…

 _Paris_ non si smentiva proprio mai…

E poi dopo quello che gli era sfuggito dalla bocca, solo qualche istante prima…

“Maledizione!” – imprecò Oscar furiosa.

La visione di André che non era più solo suo…

André lì sotto gli occhi di quelle…

“L’avete vista o no?” – gridò.

“Una bambina dite?”.

Oscar tirò un respiro fondo per non imprecare di nuovo.

“Sì…” – intervenne una delle ragazze – “Almeno sembrava una bambina quella che è passata poco fa. Ma non era sola…c’era una persona con quella…e mi sono detta che fortuna…”.

“Dove si sono diretti?” – chiese Oscar a bruciapelo.

Il dito puntato indicò Sulpice…

André si staccò e prese a camminare nella direzione indicata.

Una mano a scostare i capelli umidi appiccicati al viso e forse altro…

Dalla testa…

Oscar lo raggiunse.

Rue de Colombier e poi Rue de Cannettes…

Un percorso seguito senz’appigli, quasi annusato più che ragionato, mentre il respiro si mescolava alla nebbia che colpiva il viso pungendo la pelle e bagnando le labbra…

Lo spazio più ampio della piazzetta davanti all’ingresso principale di Saint Sulpice pareva galleggiare muovendosi sospinto dal chiarore di tre lampincini che si riflettevano sulla facciata e sulle torri lugubri, a poco a poco inghiottite dal buio.

Nel silenzio, Oscar tentò d’intravedere un movimento, uno qualsiasi, che suggerisse la direzione da seguire dentro quella specie di muro lattiginoso ed insidioso dove tutto pareva invece immobile e fisso e senza voce.

S’impose a sua volta di non fare rumore per evitare che chiunque ci fosse oltre quella coltre spessa non decidesse di prendere chissà quale straducola e sparire nel nulla.

Un mugolio sommesso colpì i sensi…

Pochi passi.

André era dietro di lei…

Un’ombra scura…

Se la vide arrivare contro e la mano si spostò veloce all’elsa della spada che non fece in tempo a sguainare perché l’ombra con uno scatto repentino si spostò lateralmente.

Era talmente veloce…

Il tentativo di seguirla almeno con gli occhi s’infranse contro un altro mugolio e Oscar tornò al selciato bagnato e lucido.

Si chinò e si ritrovò tra le braccia il viso terrorizzato di una bambina.

“Sei Marilene?” – chiese stringendole le spalle.

Non poteva che essere lei…

Gli occhi sgranati ed il respiro un poco affannato, l’altra annuì solo con la testa.

Oscar si’inginocchiò.

“Stai bene? Che ti è successo?”.

L’altra pigolò incerta.

Il viso era serio, quasi oscuro, come a riportare un peso che un bambino non sarebbe capace di sopportare.

“André resta con lei…” – disse Oscar rialzandosi e tornando a scrutare la direzione in cui era svanita l’ombra.

“Oscar aspetta…non puoi andare da sola!” - gridò lui.

“Resterò qui intorno…”.

La voce s’impose un istante e poi svanì inghiottita dalla nebbia e - c’era da giurarlo - dai sensi allertati, tutti, a tacere e riconoscere e percepire un passo, un movimento, un respiro che indicasse la strada…

Giunse infine quel rumore, una sorta di cigolio sinistro che richiamò l’attenzione verso la navata di destra della chiesa chiusa dalla lunga cancellata in ferro, fradicia di nebbia, soffocata dai rampicanti, a racchiudere il cortile interno, buio e cieco…

Saint Sulpice s’innalzava silenziosa e gelida ma quell’alito si espanse riportando una presenza.

Nel folto dei rampicanti le mani si aprirono un varco, fino a riconoscere la ragione del cigolio, un piccolo cancello arrugginito che bastò sospingere per aprire.

Senza pensarci due volte Oscar l’imboccò seguendo quel sentiero evanescente e buio, fino a ritrovarsi nel cortile sul lato della chiesa mentre gli occhi osservavano il perimetro altrettanto scuro ed impenetrabile del muro…

Un altro suono, secco e basso, la convinse della presenza di qualcuno…

I passi conducevano verso la chiesa, dalla porta laterale…

Era assurdo trovare un luogo sacro ancora aperto a quell’ora ma Saint Sulpice non era dissimile dagli altri luoghi di preghiera e di raccoglimento e di misericordia che accoglievano affamati, disgraziati, infreddoliti e dimenticati…

E quindi anche reietti e disperati della peggior specie.

Oscar si ritrovò dentro l’edificio scuro, appena rischiarato da enormi candelabri a bracci che reggevano ciascuno almeno una trentina di moccoli, ancora accesi e grondanti cera sul pavimento.

Il fumo delle piccole fiamme di levava diritto spandendo il sentore caldo e liquido e sciolto…

Il respiro si fece veloce, quasi lo sentiva il proprio respiro, ma dovette fermarsi perché era troppo buio nella chiesa e la poca luce la infastidiva e lei doveva avere il tempo di abituarsi al debole chiarore dei moccoli consumati.

Iniziò a camminare piano, i passi cadenzati dal cuore che batteva in petto e la mano sull’elsa e attorno a lei solo le pareti scure della chiesa appena rischiarate dalla fila di candelabri nelle navate di destra e di sinistra, mentre quella centrale occupata dalle panche era buia, nascosta dall’ombra delle colonne.

Alla sommità due ceri più intensi indicavano l’altare e più su ancora il crocefisso.

I passi si moltiplicavano accompagnati dalla eco…

L’aria era poco più tiepida dell’esterno, scaldata dalle fiammelle immobili, appena sollecitate dagli spifferi insinuati da chissà quali pertugi.

Non potevano esistere al mondo luoghi più disparati e distanti di quelli che stava attraversando in quei giorni eppure tutti riportavano indistinte e lugubri sensazioni di assenza e di vuoto e di nulla e di calmo.

Per assurdo nel silenzio esse spingevano ad innalzare la guardia…

“Maledizione…” – imprecò tra sè e sè.

La coda dell’occhio colse l’ondeggiare intenso tra le fiammelle del primo candelabro nella navata di destra.

Una direzione precisa ad attrarre passi e sguardo e sensi…

La mano all’elsa, stretta e gli occhi fissi ad un’immagine assurda, via via a dir poco terrificante.

Il dubbio che il vino fosse lì a distorcere distanze e calore.

Il candelabro, seppur pesantissimo, ondeggiò di poco.

Ai due passi in avanti ne seguì uno istintivamente all’indietro…

Un’oscillazione più intensa delle altre e il portacandele si rovesciò a terra, schiantandosi mentre i moccoli caldi schizzavano allargandosi e rotolando via, disegnando scie di cera lucide e bollenti.

Il chiarore delle fiammelle si spense di lì a poco come il suono terribile, ripiombando la chiesa nel silenzio.

Solo pochi istanti…

Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare ancora e ancora…

Il secondo candelabro, poco distante dal primo, come sospinto verso di lei ondeggiò cadendo anch’esso più velocemente del primo, vicinissimo...

Alcune candele volarono addosso al pastrano concedendo a mala pena il tempo di scacciare con la mano la cera calda.

Un altro chiarore, un altro candelabro, il terzo, Oscar se lo vide arrivare contro e questa volta percepì nettamente il colpo inferto dai piccoli bracci di metallo e sulla pelle delle mani e sui capelli le punture degli schizzi di cera bollente che colava addosso.

I muscoli riscaldati e rilassati dal vino, il pavimento insidioso e viscido come il pantano di certi acquitrini nei dintorni di Parigi, minarono l’equilibrio…

Un passo indietro, un altro ancora, le dita annasparono nel vuoto per aggrapparsi alle colonne.

Erano troppo lontane…

L’istintivo movimento di proteggersi dall’urto contro il pavimento e l’altrettanto repentino gesto, a terra, di portare il braccio davanti al viso perché il quarto candelabro le piombò addosso colpendola in pieno.

Il grido soffocato si perse nell’eco della chiesa vuota, a spezzare la quiete ormai corrotta dalla serie di schianti che si erano susseguiti ininterrotti per un tempo che parve interminabile.

Oscar tentò di spostarsi e di rialzarsi…

Le braccia pesanti, riaprì gli occhi fissando il buio…

Davvero in quel momento percepì la presenza di qualcuno che a poca distanza da lei si stava avvicinando…

La luce dei due candelabri ancora in piedi era scarsissima.

Continuò a riprendere il ritmo del respiro per raccogliere le forze e muoversi e voltarsi e puntare almeno un ginocchio a terra e rialzarsi.

Non ci riuscì perché qualcosa o qualcuno la spinse a terra mentre le mani annasparono trafitte dalle stille di cera calda sparsa dappertutto. Neppure i capelli riuscì a scostare senza correre il rischio di bruciarsi il viso…

Eppure doveva vedere…

Doveva capire…

Una mano…

Percepì una mano che glieli scostava i capelli.

Decise di riaprire gli occhi…

Il buio non consentiva di vedere…

Ma suoni distinti e suadenti riportarono parole nette seppure dal significato ambiguo e sconosciuto…

_Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…you are dangerous…_

_You are dangerous…_

La voce calma si spense in una risata sommessa, lieve e chiara…

Gli occhi puntarono ai suoni e riportarno un volto occultato sotto un cappuccio e solo una ciocca di capelli, forse altrettanto chiari, che s’intravedeva da sotto la stoffa…

La voce si animò di nuovo articolandosi livida e bassa, quasi sussurrata…

_Dio mio, Dio mio perché m’abbandonasti?_

_Non pensi al mio soccorso, al gemer mio?_

_Grossi tori mi stringono dattorno, m’hanno accerchiato i robusti di Basan…_

_Contro di me spalancano la bocca come un leone che sbrana e che rugge…_

_E io come l’acqua mi vado sciogliendo e tutte son disgiunte le mie ossa…_

_Il mio cuore s’è fatto come di cera e dentro al petto mi si va struggendo…_

_Il mio cuore se fatto di cera…_

_E il vostro mademoiselle…_

_E il vostro cuore…anche il vostro cuore s’è fatto di cera?_

Solo il proprio respiro percepiva Oscar, intervallato dalla strana nenia e dalla domanda, evidentemente rivolta a lei.

_Lei…_

_Mademoiselle…_

_Chiunque fosse…_

A dispetto dell’abito e delle movenze veloci poco consone ad una donna quello sapeva che lei era una donna…

La conosceva già dunque.

Non poteva essere uno sbandato incrociato per caso, uno di quei disperati che anelano solo ad un angolo riscaldato e scuro dove lenire la fame e il freddo…

Salmi della Bibbia…

La voce era calma, ritmata, leggera e lenta…

Si sentì afferrare le mani.

Se le ritrovò strette da altre mani, fredde, le dita lunghe ed affusolate…

Sentì il proprio corpo schiacciato da un peso che non pareva opprimente ma scivolava su di lei, con lentezza, come a consentirle, seppure in pochi istanti, di abituarsi al contatto ed alla presenza.

Sentì il respiro, il respiro dell’altro sul proprio, e la bocca, la bocca dell’altro, avvicinarsi e poi sfiorare delicatamente le labbra…

Era un respiro freddo, asciutto, senz’anima.

La lingua umida sfiorò le labbra in un istantaneo ed impercettibile tocco…

Il respiro divenne veloce e caldo a mescolarsi con l’altro che restava lì, su di lei…

L’istinto impose di reagire e ribellarsi e i muscoli si contrassero per divincolarsi con più forza…

Oscar tentò una prima volta di sgusciare via e poi gridò per disturbare e allontanare da sé quella presenza incombente.

Il peso dell’altro la trattenne a terra…

“Il vostro cuore s’è fatto di cera?” – mormorò di nuovo quello stringendo i polsi ed avvicinandosi al viso.

Non pareva così dannatamente forte…

Non pareva così dannatamente pesante…

Le mani puntarono allora sulle spalle e le gambe libere si mossero per colpire ed allontanare l’uomo…

Un calcio assestato allo stomaco e quello si ritrovò scaraventato a lato, quel tanto che bastò a lei per scorrere indietro sul pavimento e portarsi a distanza adeguata ad estrarre la spada.

Non riusciva a rialzarsi perché il pavimento era scivoloso e si ritrovò con le spalle all’altare di sinistra.

Un tragitto assurdo che aveva compiuto senza neppure aver compreso come…

Il respiro affannato e la ricerca spasmodica di quell’ombra e dei suoi movimenti e…

Un suono secco e metallico la fece sussultare costringendola a sollevare lo sguardo verso l’alto dove la vista si perdeva nel buio del soffitto.

Il cigolare ritmato di una catena aumentò inesorabilmente e Oscar intravide, appena illuminato dalle candele dell’altare, un enorme incensatoio, appeso al soffitto, ondeggiare paurosamente.

L’insensato tentativo di comprendere che stesse accadendo e la sorpresa l’inchiodarono lì…

Tanto sarebbe stato bastato ad impedirle di scansarsi dalla traiettoria del pesante contenitore che aumentava le oscillazioni spandendo nell’aria l’odore acre e pungente dell’incenso a spezzare il respiro.

Chiuse gli occhi...

Li chiuse alla fine arrivando solo a portare d’istinto un braccio al viso mentre le pareva che tutt’intorno la chiesa avesse preso a muoversi scossa da una forza misteriosa, invisibile e potente che avrebbe trascinato via tutto.

In realtà fu lei a sentirsi trascinata via, lontano, mentre l’incensatorio, dopo l’inevitabile corsa a terra, si schiantò sul pavimento e il tonfo assordante e devastante rieccheggiò lungo le pareti della chiesa a far tremare i rosoni istoriati.

Non respirava quasi…

Oscar riaprì gli occhi e si sentì chiusa, stretta, abbracciata dalle braccia di André a terra con lei che la osservava stravolto e le parlava e lei non riusciva a capire una parola di quello che diceva.

Non riusciva a sentire nulla e neppure a parlare anche se tentava di farlo per dire ad André che stava bene e che non le era accaduto nulla….

Si sentì afferrata per un braccio e si alzò come un burattino guidato dal burattinaio che decide di lasciar calare il sipario e di terminare li quell’assurda rappresentazione.

Qualche suono le giunse allora alle orecchie…

Grida…passi…esclamazioni di terrore…

Luci che via via si facevano più intense restituendo alla chiesa contorni meno sinistri…

“Oscar dobbiamo andarcene! Stanno arrivando i monaci e…non è il caso che ci trovino qui dentro….” – le gridò lui infilandosi verso l’oscurità della navata sinistra e guadagnando il transetto laterale vuoto e buio.

Lei annuì.

Aveva compreso e seppure ancora frastornata e quasi incapace di muovere un passo si lasciò guidare da Andrè…

Si appiattirono entrambi contro il muro e tutti e due si ritrovarono nascosti alla vista dei monaci che stupefatti si aggiravano sconvolti nello spazio travolto da quella specie di tempesta.

La luce a poco a poco riprese a guadagnare terreno sull’oscurità e le voci dei religiosi, sebbene colme di stupore e di panico e i passi concitati e le esclamazioni di angoscia, sovrastarono il respiro affannato.

La navata di sinistra era in ordine e fu ispezionata velocemente per spegnere tutte le candele e lasciare accese solo quelle dell’altare.

Il buio avvolse il respiro e l’istinto di mantenersi immobili quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a cogliere il momento giusto per uscire…

“Stai bene?” – chiese André sottovoce.

Oscar non rispose.

Faticava a respirare e le gambe tremavano e la mente era annebbiata…

André non riuscì a restarle lontano e l’abbracciò quasi a sorreggerla, passandole le braccia lungo i fianchi e chiudendole dietro la schiena.

“Ti prego…Oscar…come stai? Sei ferita?”.

Ascoltava Oscar quella voce ed ascoltava quel battito finalmente solo su di se.

Il viso appoggiato al petto di André e quell’abbraccio e lei sentì che avrebbe voluto restarci dentro ancora un po’ per assaggiarlo e portarlo con se, come una ladra...

“Sto bene” – mormorò piano con uno sforzo enorme.

Di questo André si preoccupava e una volta saputo l’avrebbe lasciata…

Non accaddde…

Di nuovo non fu così.

André allungò la mano affondando le dita nei capelli e stringendola a sé quasi a calmare se stesso e a dirsi che adesso Oscar era lì e non le era accaduto nulla.

Nessuna parola, nessun rimprovero, nulla, se non che adesso erano insieme e a lui nulla sarebbe importato se lei l’avesse allontanato e l’avesse spinto via.

Non accadde nulla di tutto questo.

Per la seconda volta non accadde nulla…

Istanti interminabili, colmi di passi affrettati ed esortazioni a scansare le scie di cera rapprese ed insidiose e a raddrizzare prima possibile i candelabri e a controllare che non fosse stato rubato nulla…

Istanti interminabili in cui Oscar ascoltò la mano di André, le dita ferme tra i capelli, stretti, e poi il cuore che batteva forte, e poi il respiro a lambirle appena il viso.

Istanti interminabili e Oscar volle sollevarlo il viso e lo sguardo per vedere il viso di André, poco più alto di lei, e poi la sua bocca, socchiusa a chiedere aria, e il profilo netto, e la pelle bianca, e quella cicatrice e la luce cupa…

“Oscar” – disse lui piano a sua volta osservandola –“Scusami…”.

L’abbraccio di André si sciolse immediatamente e le braccia ricaddero rigidamente ai fianchi.

Oscar si sentì quasi mancare la terra sotto i piedi e d’istinto le mani cercarono quelle di André afferrandole una volta trovate e stringendole tanto da suscitare in lui uno sguardo sorpreso, ma che lei intuì assolutamente non convinto.

Poteva apparire evidente cosa stesse accadendo.

Ma forse non lo era abbastanza per crederci…

E nemmeno per comprendere quale fosse la ragione…

_E’ questa la libertà che mi hai concesso? –_ si chiese André confuso e disorientato e…

André si staccò dalla debole presa.

“Dobbiamo uscire da qui prima che ci trovino!” – esordì risoluto, quasi dimenticandosi di ciò che era appena accaduto – “Tra poco le porte verranno chiuse e noi rischiamo di rimanere chiusi dentro…”.

Poteva apparire evidente cosa stesse accadendo.

O forse non lo era…

Oscar un tempo aveva rifiutato le regole di quel gioco…

Se n’era andata.

Non era da lei tornare sui suoi passi e André si sentiva dannatamente stanco…

Non aveva senso quanto stava accadendo, le provocazioni alla locanda…

Deglutì a fatica.

Si mosse ma fu costretto ad afferrare la mano di Oscar perché lei sembrava incapace di fare un passo.

L’accortezza dei movimenti consentì loro di guadagnare l’oscurità di una cappella dopo l’altra fino al transetto di destra e poi giù ancora più giù fino alle torri…

E lei seguì i passi di lui e nella testa le parole che si erano espanse sopra di lei e sulle labbra quel contatto assurdo e la mano stretta nella mano di André…

All’aperto, l’aria fredda li colpì in viso.

La piazza era immersa nella nebbia e André camminò ancora per allontanarsi dalla chiesa, dirigendosi oltre, verso un vicolo più buio dove rimase a fissare Oscar che se ne stava ad occhi chiusi appoggiata al muro.

La voce di Alain lo colpì e André riemerse dal buio per richiamare l’amico.

“Che diavolo è successo?” – chiese l’altro riconoscendo André.

Quest’ultimo decise di mantenersi sulle sue e di non elargire alcun genere di spiegazione.

Ne chiese però una soltanto all’amico.

Uno scambio di parole rapido che Oscar si ritrovò ad ascoltare, come una ladra, di nuovo, per carpirne il senso ed il significato…

Il respiro tremò un poco.

André stava chiedendo di Diane e se era a casa e Alain lo tranquillizzava.

C’era andato lui quella sera a prenderla, messaggio o non messaggio…

Oscar rimase lì, il respiro asciutto e la nausea che adesso saliva allo stomaco.

Una pacca sulla spalla e André che volgeva i passi allontanandosi non prima di aver affidato all’amico il comandante perché lui e gli altri la scortassero fino all’Entrague.

André sarebbe tornato alla locanda per accertarsi se la bambina stava bene.

Il solito André…

Nulla era cambiato e tutto lo era in realtà…

La piazzetta avanti Saint Sulpice era ormai vuota.

Tutto era tornato a posto dopo l’assurda e folle parentesi.

O meglio, nulla era tornato a posto, nulla era più come un tempo e lei non sarebbe mai più riuscita a rimettere le cose a posto e quella tela, la tela della sua vita, forse, si era ormai dissolta per sempre.

“Quella donna non la smetterà mai di cacciarsi nei guai!” – fu il poco edificante commento di Voltaire accorso anche lui e rimasto poco distante a scrutare il poco edificante spettacolo del proprio comandante che aveva preso a tossire per colpa dell’incenso e faticava a reggersi in piedi per colpa del vino.

“Ahhh…” – si voltò poi disgustato dandosi una manata sulla fronte e pestando i piedi.

Adesso le veniva davvero da vomitare e il vicolo pareva essere il luogo più adatto…

L’ultimo commento le giuse ovattato, stretto tra i conati e il freddo…

“Quella non è una donna!” – fece eco Romanov – “E dimmi tu se una donna si concerebbe in quel modo!”.

_Pensi che lo sia?_

La provocazione di André rieccheggiò nella mente.

André era diverso…

Dannatamente diverso…

André se n’era andato.

Si era staccato da lei…

Era libero…

Come lei stessa gli aveva chiesto.


	15. Le Louvre

**_Le Louvre_ **

A piccoli passi Diane pareva misurare la larghezza dell’atrio dell’Entrague…

Su e giù e poi a destra e a sinistra, ogni tanto allungava il collo per sbirciare lo scalone e vedere se arrivava colei che stava attendendo.

Di buon mattino era uscita di casa, il viso raggiante, le gambe leggere, il cuore aperto, sorprendentemente invaso da un evento straordinario si stava prendendo la sua vita ed i suoi giorni.

E voleva che la persona che più di tutte si era presa a cuore il suo destino lo sapesse, per ringraziarla e perché non fosse più in ansia per lei.

Un guizzo nello sguardo e Diane riconobbe il bambino che di soppiatto aveva preso ad osservarla poco fuori dalla porta che dava sulle cucine.

“Oh…tu sei…sei Mòse vero?” – chiese Diane andandogli incontro.

Il bambino annuì. Lo sguardo cupo e molto diverso dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

Pareva stesse male ma Diane non riuscì ad accorgersene o forse non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da comprendere quel repentino cambiamento di umore e di atteggiamento.

“Tu sai dove si trova il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia?” – gli chiese Diane.

L’altro rispose con un cenno della testa indicando lo scalone che portava al piano superiore.

“Oh…ho capito…ma sai se è ancora nella sua stanza?”.

“Sì…”.

“Ti prego. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei. E’ importante. Ma non voglio che nessuno mi veda…”.

“Nemmeno vostro fratello?” – chiese Mòse suscitando un certo stupore nello sguardo di Diane.

“No…no…devo solo riferire una cosa al suo comandante…”.

Mòse fece spallucce e a passi lenti si avviò su per la scala facendo cenno alla giovane di seguirlo.

Lui aveva altri pensieri per la testa e non aveva proprio il tempo di pensare ai guai degli altri.

Anche quel mattino, l’ennesimo dopo lo scontro di Sulpice, la luce tiepida dell’alba s’era imposta violenta, ferendo gli occhi, vinti da poco dal sonno incombente, ch’era riuscito alla fine a prendere il sopravvento sui pensieri assurdi che avevano ingombrato il cuore e la mente…

Quel sonno scuro e teso l’aveva lasciata comunque senza forze…

Da quando era finita nella chiesa e aveva udito quelle strane parole, Oscar non faceva altro che tentare di unire fili, all’apparenza lontani e diversi, di una tela incomprensibile, che pareva prendere oggi una forma e un’altra domani, ma poi avvicinando lo sguardo essa si sgranava e si sfocava, lasciando intravedere una sorta di tinta comune ma nulla più.

Si sommavano allora le spinte repentine e livide che derivavano dal pensiero di essersi scontrata con un essere sconosciuto…

Aveva riconosciuto alcune parole, Salmi della Bibbia…

Ma non poteva trattarsi di un religioso.

La conclusione stonava e scivolava piuttosto verso la scelta di una creatura beffarda ed insidiosa, assolutamente a suo agio nell’architettura oscura di Sulpice, complice la coltre della notte, capace di ammansire la mente di perfetti sconociuti…

Era la stessa persona che aveva detto alla bambina che era molto bella così da superare la naturale ritrosia verso un estraneo e indurla a seguirlo?

Capace di cogliere il lato debole e trascinarlo con sé…

L’intelletto era ferito da tale teoria dell’assurdo.

La piccola ricordava solo quello, nient’altro, né un volto, né un gesto…

E nemmeno lei era riuscita a cogliere altro…

Di sé, quella creatura insidiosa aveva lasciato solo dubbi, primo fra tutti come diavolo facesse a sapere che lei era una donna e che il suo cuore…

Dannazione…

_E io come l’acqua mi vado sciogliendo e tutte son disgiunte le mie ossa._

_Il mio cuore s’è fatto come di cera, e dentro al petto mi si va struggendo…_

_Il mio cuore se fatto di cera…_

_E il vostro mademoiselle…_

_E il vostro cuore…anche il vostro cuore s’è fatto di cera?_

Salmi della Bibbia…

_Sono Salmi idiota! E’ la Bibbia!_

Così s’era espresso il Soldato Moredieu nella cella della Basse Gêole…

Salmi…

Il respiro si era posato su di lei…

Un istante e quello era riuscito a tenerla lì…

La voce calma, ritmata, leggera e lenta…

Le mani strette da altre mani, fredde, le dita lunghe ed affusolate…

Il corpo schiacciato da un peso che non opprimeva ma scivolava, come ad acquietare i sensi e consentirle di abituarsi a quella presenza…

E poi il respiro, il respiro dell’altro sul proprio, e la bocca, la bocca dell’altro aveva sfiorato le labbra…

Forse davvero era incappata nello smacco insidioso del solito degenerato un po’ matto che capitava alle volte d’incrociare, in servizio d’ordine per le strade, magari mentre veniva rincorso da un gruppo di donne inferocite, armate di ferri da calza, perché quello aveva osato alzare gli occhi su una di loro o, peggio ancora, su una delle giovani figlie.

Ogni quartiere aveva il suo…

Ma quello sapeva che lei era una donna.

Doveva averlo già incontrato allora…

_Dannata città_ \- si era detta - _Non sai mai che diavolo può nascondersi dietro la mente di chi s’incontra…_

I parigini…

Non restava altro da fare che elargire qualche moneta in più, in giro, agli informatori che bazzicavano per la città svendendo occhi e orecchie al servizio della Guardia Metropolitana…

Oscar si era ritrovata le mani strette nelle mani.

Se l’era tenuto per sé quell’incedere assurdo, incomprensibile, non facendone parola con nessuno, neppure con André.

Aveva ripensato alle parole di André.

Alla disarmante provocazione a cui l’aveva costretto.

_Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?_

_Pensi che lo sia?_

Non aveva più rivisto André da quella sera.

Non lo aveva rivisto, né gli aveva parlato, ma la sua voce e le parole erano rimaste lì, in testa.

Lui si era assicurato, tramite l’ambasciata di Mòse che lei stesse bene.

Degna preoccupazione del solito André che mai si sarebbe smentito in questo.

E poi era tornato ad immergersi nella frenesia dei turni di guardia.

Una sorta di vicinanza benevola che pure pareva nascondere l’intento di sottrarsi a lei e confrontarsi con lei, ma più lui fosse sfuggito a lei e più la mente di Oscar sarebbe scivolata in lui, costantemente occupata da lui e dalle sue reazioni, involontarie forse, ma di fatto incombenti nella loro arida sequenza, a minare l’ego, l’orgoglio, non da ultimo il dannato senso del possesso.

No, adesso cominciava davvero a non bastarle più tutto questo!

Anzi era quasi irritante la continua preoccupazione di André, per lei e per la sua vita sempre in bilico…

Perché… _Dio_ …era stata lei a cercarlo…

_André…_

Ultima risorsa, la più tenace ed assoluta, la più costante e salda, che pure adesso si faceva sfuggente…

Oscar aveva cercato per tutto il giorno di stare lontano da André…

E per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che averlo davanti agli occhi.

I suoi gesti, le sue mani, la sua sorprendente calma, il suo esserci e basta…

Tornare a lui per averlo come mai aveva desiderato in tutta la sua vita.

Il cuore aveva avuto un sussulto allora, accelerando di colpo, nel sorprendersi che adesso era lei ad essere libera, a non avere più legami con nessuno, e mai si era sentita così prigioniera di se stessa e della propria inquietudine e della propria solitudine come in quel momento…

André stava andando lontano, lei lo stava perdendo ed era solo colpa sua…

_Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?_

_Pensi che lo sia?_

Un’insistenza ridicola…

André non poteva essere così…

Eppure con qualche moneta in più avrebbe saputo tutto di lui…

Non aveva necessità di chiederglielo.

Ormai aveva imparato a conoscerli anche lei certi sistemi…

**_***_ **

L’ennesimo giro di perlustrazione aveva toccato uno dei quartieri da sempre considerato il più turbolento di Parigi.

Fabourg Saint Antoine…

Le case fitte erano intervallate da botteghe, panetterie, pollerie, venditori di stoffe, sarti, ciabattini ed ogni altro genere di commerci, e si snodavano affacciandosi su vie strette e soffocanti, dove era possibile procedere speditamente solamente a cavallo, mantenendo alta la guardia ed il petto ben gonfio per mostrare l’uniforme e le mostrine e non rischiare d’essere tirati giù a forza e spogliati di ogni più piccolo lembo di stoffa da gruppetti di vagabondi affamati e senza scrupoli.

Oscar l’aveva condotto fin lì, il Colonnello Stevenv, perché quel quartiere meglio di altri racchiudeva le inquietudini del popolo parigino e le spinte ribelli più consistenti e visibili, e quindi era lì, proprio in quel quartire, più che in altri, che la polizia esercitava il suo controllo e faceva sfoggio della sua capacità d’ordine.

Il russo avrebbe osservato e toccato con mano, a dispetto della farraginosità dei rapporti scritti compilati sui fatti più o meno eclatanti che accadevano in quello come negli altri quartieri, quale fosse il sistema di mantenere l’attenzione su tutto e tutti.

E nulla sfuggiva, sia che si dovesse risalire ad un alterco tra pescivendole o ad una sgarberia tra commercianti, sia che si dovesse scovare un furto di farina, diventato tanto di moda di quei tempi.

Ordinaria amministrazione…

“Continuo a ritenere che la vostra efficienza dipenda da troppi rivoli e rivoletti!” – aveva sentenziato Stevenov mentre, accostato al cavallo di Oscar, osservava il popolino intento nelle proprie faccende e sentendosi, a sua volta scrutato da occhi più o meno sgranati, più o meno riverenti, più o meno sprezzanti rivolti al drappello di soldati che attraversava il quartiere.

Quello era il pensiero di Stevenov…

Oscar non aveva replicato.

Le redini tirare dolcemente e un’occhiata verso l’angolo di uno stradello dove stazionava un individuo avvolto in un mantellaccio nero…

“Voi dite?” – aveva poi risposto scendendo da cavallo e non attendendo la risposta del russo.

Anche gli altri soldati si erano fermati e avevano stretto impercettibilmente la posizione attorno a Stevenov.

L’uomo se n’era accorto ma non aveva battuto ciglio, intuendo di trovarsi proprio nel bel mezzo di una di quelle operazioni di polizia che non necessariamente si fregiavano di baionette spianate, arresti, grida e manrovesci…

Dove andava il comandante e soprattutto cosa andava a fare, quello non era affare che potesse interessare uno straniero.

Lei si era intrattenuta per alcuni minuti con il tipaccio che rimaneva ben nascosto nel cuneo scuro disegnato dall’ombra del muro.

L’impercettibile gesto d’allungare qualche spicciolo all’altro e poi il comandante si era voltato, impassibile, tornando verso i soldati.

Quello che doveva essere evidentemente un informatore si era portato la mano al tricorno, in segno di saluto, ed era nuovamente scomparso nel buio del vicolo.

“Immagino conosciate i sistemi con cui la polizia tenta di portare le leggi del sovrano e l’ordine anche dove non arrivano i suoi occhi o le sue orecchie…” – era stata la replica di Oscar, a quel punto.

“Immaginate bene comandante! Ho capito cosa stava accadendo e ho compreso che la mia presenza sarebbe stata di troppo…” – aveva risposto Stevenov - “Ma questo mi porta a ribadire il concetto! Troppi occhi e troppe orecchie rischiano di creare confusione e di sovrapporre le notizie e le colpe di chi ha commesso qualche malaffare!”.

Il tono tagliente ed il sorrisetto divertito ma discreto si erano imposti.

“Avete ragione…” – era stata la replica realistica – “Parigi è così. Quando arrivai nei Soldati della Guardia credevo che le leggi e le regole scritte di disciplina e di addestramento fossero tutto. Mi sono dovuta ricredere e con fatica ho conquistato il rispetto e la fiducia di qualche “occhio” in più. Se i Soldati della Guardia riescono a mantenere l’ordine lo si deve a questi sistemi…e questo andrà a beneficio della gente. E la gente finirà per rispettarci. Nessuno vuole che gli si porti via il pane dal sotto il naso o si aggiri per le vie fingendosi elemosinante per poi far fuori il denaro di tasca ai forestieri…”.

“Ben detto! L’ordine innanzi tutto!”.

L’impercettibile consenso aveva chiuso le dita dell’uomo a stringere le redini più saldamente, come a trattenere l’impeto, come ad addomesticare toni più drastici – “Dico solo che nel mio paese lo stesso risultato si ottiene con molto meno dispendio di denaro. Se l’Imperatrice ritiene che una certa regola debba essere rispettata allora statene pur certa che così sarà! E se qualcuno si oppone o fa finta di non aver compreso potrete avere altrettanta certezza che il sistema di arrivare a scovare il malcapitato e fargli comprendere che la convenienza a sgarrare non è migliore di quella di rigare dritto ci sarà e sarà altrettanto efficace. E quell’esempio sarà per tutti e non ci sarà bisogno di pagare nessuno per liberarsi di qualche testa calda. La nostra polizia conosce bene il sistema per piegare le menti deboli corrotte dal vizio o dall’indolenza…basta aggirare l’ostacolo e puntare dritti a ciò che sta a cuore a quelli che si vogliono colpire…”.

Le conclusioni si erano perse nel silenzio della sera, rotto dai rintocchi regolari delle campane che battevano la fine del vespro.

L’effetto della durezza si era fatto strada colpendo al cuore…

Oscar aveva respirato, piano.

La chiosa pareva dettata non tanto per proporre sistemi di controllo del crimine quanto per conquistare ed annientare la mente umana, corrotta o meno che fosse, dal vizio o dalla passione.

“Qui siamo a Parigi Colonnello Stevenov. Per quanto si possa dubitarne, il sovrano tenta di mantenere l’ordine in una città che non è facile da amministrare…le spinte verso la ribellione sono già state individuate e avere qualche occhio in più che le osserva non penso sia così sbagliato…” – aveva risposto lei.

“E se i vostri “occhi” non dovessero arrivare in tempo?” – aveva sibilato il russo affondando ancora di più nella sua provocazione.

“Come?”.

Il tono era stato dannatamente serio.

“Certo…può essere che la loro efficacia sia resa vana dal tempo. Scovare chi si desidera, ma troppo tardi per intervenire e reprimere il fatto, potrebbe essere un prezzo troppo alto da pagare. Resto dell’idea sia sempre meglio anticipare le mosse degli avversari…non dar loro il tempo di organizzarsi…prenderli di sorpresa…solo così si può certamente esser sicuri che nessuno commetterà errori!”.

Oscar aveva pensato istintivamente a Diane…

Forse aveva fatto male a fidarsi della semplice protezione che il fratello poteva offrirle.

E anche di quella di André…

Forse avrebbe dovuto sguinzagliare gl’informatori verso Rue de Vaugirard così come stava accadendo a Saint Antoine…

**_***_ **

Il nome della piccola Diane si era insinuato nella testa ed era rimasto lì, inevitabilmente accostato al pensiero di non aver fatto abbastanza per aiutarla.

E a quello di André, insistente e dannato e pulsante…

La visione di André, insieme alla giovane Diane.

Insieme…

Ad Oscar pareva che André fosse cambiato.

Lui, presente, affabile, premuroso e generoso, agli occhi di chi l’avesse conosciuto in superfice, sarebbe apparso sempre lo stesso.

Ma Oscar, Oscar si era accorta che lei lo conosceva in altro modo e quel modo adesso, solo adesso, le appariva così chiaro e nitido da spaventarla nella misura in cui non se n’era mai accorta prima…

Lei conosceva André, lo conosceva accanto a sé e non lontano da sé.

Ed era smarrimento quello che le prendeva la gola quando la eco della voce di André le rimbombava dentro, riflessa nella eco della voce di altri, di quelli che l’avevano conosciuto da solo, senza di lei.

Con qualche moneta in più avrebbe saputo tutto di lui.

Non aveva necessità di chiederglielo.

Ma anche André li conosceva gli informatori della polizia.

E se lui si fosse accorto che uno di quelli avesse preso a seguire Diane, non avrebbe esitato a riferirlo ad Alain…

E a quel punto il gioco sarebbe stato scoperto.

No…

Non aveva necessità di chiedere nulla ad Andrè…

Ma nemmeno di saperlo.

Non le spettava nulla di lui.

Più nulla…

Anche quella notte gli occhi erano rimasti a fissare il riquadro chiaro disegnato dalla luna crescente che si scioglieva freddo sul pavimento della piccola mansarda, il fuoco quasi spento e l’aria pungente che filtrava dalla finestrella buia solo un poco opaca per via del condensato tepore umano.

Li aveva misurati più e più volte con i sensi i contorni della stanzetta pulita, calda, accogliente…

 _Non c’erano insetti_ – aveva convenuto - _Niente ragni o ragnatele…_

Nessun timore di incappare nello spettacolo assolutamente naturale eppure ogni volta sorprendentemente spietato della preda catturata, che si dimena invano, incapace di liberarsi dalla trappola in cui è caduta, invisibile, evanescente, costruita con il potere della pazienza e della superbia e dell’arroganza di chi si sente invisibile e quindi capace di colpire chiunque.

Eppure una simile ragnatela di fili invisibili e potenti si stava chiudendo su di lei da molto più tempo di quanto lei non immaginasse.

Era stata tessuta in un tempo lontano, attraverso sguardi silenziosi e discreti.

Ed era proprio lei, adesso, che, alla ricerca disperata ed inconsapevole di un esiguo angolo di calore, ci stava cadendo dentro.

****

Quanto, quella mattina, Oscar se la trovò di fronte all’Entrague – la piccola Diane - pensò istintivamente le fosse capitato d’essere incappata di nuovo nel lurido soggetto che aveva tentato di farle del male.

Pensò al peggio…

Pensò di non essere arrivata in tempo, pensò che i banali stratagemmi che si era inventata fossero miseramente falliti dinnanzi alla protervia di qualcuno che voleva prendersi quella giovane, volente o nolente…

Non pensò di non essere riuscita a proteggerla, ma di non averlo voluto fare, inconsciamente, perché la sua coscienza adesso reclamava la vita di André, solo per sé, e nessuno, nemmeno Diane avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mezzo.

Pensò che…

Dannazione…

No, non era così, almeno per quanto Diane stessa raccontò.

No, non era così, ma forse era anche peggio!

Il racconto ebbe il potere di lasciare Oscar ancora più disorientata e confusa di quanto non lo fosse già.

“Non posso credere a quello che mi state dicendo!” – esordì severa facendosi contro Diane e piantandole addosso uno sguardo allucinato.

“Ma è la verità!” – trillò l’altra per niente demoralizzata dai dubbi che trasparivano dalla voce di Oscar – “Quella persona…mi ha detto di essere stato lui a tentare di farmi del male e…”.

“E voi dovete credere solo a questo!” – gridò Oscar – “Non posso credere che qualcuno confessi un simile gesto per poi dirsi pentito ed ambire alla vostra compagnia. A questo non dovete assolutamente credere! E’ assurdo!”.

Oscar si era alzata prendendo a fissare Diane, incredula, mentre l’altra non pareva affatto preoccupata e anzi ripeteva che quel giovane si era pentito e che i suoi modi erano stati gentili e che era bellissimo e che voleva solo conoscerla e che lei…

“Vi prego Diane…” – l’interruppe Oscar quasi inginocchiandosi davanti all’assoluta ingenuità dell’altra – “Dovete stare attenta. Dovete venire via da quella casa. Potrebbe essere molto pericoloso per voi…”.

“Ma no che dite! Io ero venuta a ringraziarvi per tutto quello che avete fatto per me. Quel giovane mi ha detto che non mi farà mai del male e se necessario farà in modo d’esser lui ad accompagnarmi a casa. Volevo essere io la prima a darvi questa notizia. Non dovete più preoccuparvi per me. E poi così non sarò più d’impiccio a mio fratello o ad André…”.

Oscar quasi sentì venirle meno il respiro a quella considerazione innocente e sincera e…

“André …”.

Diane arrossì.

“Scusate mademoiselle…oh…ecco si…Andrè è venuto ad accompagnarmi qualche volta a casa. E’ che quello sciagurato di mio fratello ha preso ad andarsene in giro alla sera ed è capitato che non facevo in tempo a dargli i messaggi…quelli che preparate voi…” – spiegò Diane.

La giovane si portò una mano alla bocca e si protese verso Oscar.

“Sapete…secondo me Alain si è trovato una fidanzata! Mi hanno raccontato di averlo visto in giro dalle parti di Rue des Rats. Solo lui però…André…no…di lui non so nulla. Ma Alain mi ha raccontato che una sera era riuscito a convincerlo ad andare proprio lì, in Rue des Rats…”.

Oscar trasalì a quelle parole…

_Si…ormai l’avrai capito. Comunque preferiscono altro genere di..._

_Di?_

_Altro genere di luoghi!_

_Postriboli vorresti dire!_

_Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?_

_Pensi che lo sia?_

“Spero di rivederlo comunque…” – proseguì Diane alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

Si riferiva ad André, Oscar ne fu certa.

“Oh…ma Alain mi ha parlato di quel posto in Rue des Rats…per un unico motivo. Mi ha guardato dritto dritto in faccia e poi serio… _te non devi finirci in un posto del genere!_ Così mi ha detto! _Li ci vanno gli uomini che non hanno né moglie né fidanzata…ma se hanno una moglie o una fidanzata allora guai se vanno in posti del genere e…la moglie se lo deve tenere stretto il marito…e se è una brava giovane come te non avrà di che temere…sarà il marito a voler stare solo con lei!_ ”.

Semplice ed efficace nella mente di un figlio del popolo…

“Vuole solo proteggermi Alain…lo so…lo so bene…” – concluse Diane con aria rasserenata.

Allora forse il destino poteva aver del tutto inavvertitamente causato quello strano intreccio di conoscenze…

Ma adesso sarebbe stato quello stesso destino a divertirsi a rimettere tutte le sue fila nelle mani degli uomini e delle donne che avessero deciso di assecondarlo quel destino oppure di opporsi ad esso.

Oscar si ritrovò in bilico di fronte al nuovo scenario.

Imporre categoricamente a Diane di non fidarsi della “nuova” conoscenza, dubitando della buona fede dell’uomo e dell’insolito pentimento, e del mutamento d’intenti che mal si addiceva ad un probabile stupratore…

Oppure lasciare che Diane seguisse il suo ingenuo intuito, nel qual caso la giovane avrebbe probabilmente distolto le sue attenzioni dall’“amico” André…

Si diede della pazza e dell’insensata.

La rappresentazione si arricchiva di nuovi protagonisti.

Non erano più solo lei e André a contrapporsi…

Si sedette di nuovo.

La testa le faceva male e girava.

No…

Non poteva rischiare la vita di Diane…

Non poteva.

Nemmeno per avere André…

Nemmeno per tornare ad averlo per sé.

Ecco cosa la torturava e la lasciava quasi inorridita.

Il senso del possesso, suadente e beffardo, inconscio e strisciante, era cresciuto a dismisura in quei mesi, da quando aveva sentito le proprie mani chiuse dalle mani di lui ed il suo respiro caldo e quel bacio, labbra morbide che l’avevano presa, togliendo il respiro, frantumando l’orgoglio e ricacciandola la dove esso non aveva più alcun potere su di lei…

In quel bacio lei aveva respirato…

In quella stretta, il corpo di André su di lei…

Lei aveva sentito il proprio corpo, lo aveva percepito impresso in quello di lui, ne aveva ascoltato finalmente la consistenza e lo spessore, contrapposto a quello di lui leggero, capace di tenerla lì, sotto di sé, senza farle del male, vincendo ogni resistenza, ogni convenzione, ogni regola, ogni maledetta abitudine…

Lo aveva compreso adesso, ma forse troppo tardi.

Adesso li vedeva tutti quei vent’anni, i loro vent’anni trascorsi insieme, lì davanti a sé, snodarsi attraverso i silenzi di André, i sorrisi, le critiche, le sfide, i pugni alzati a farla sfogare ed accogliere tutti i dubbi e tutte le mancanze della sua vita…

L’abbraccio alla Basse Gêole…

E quello di Saint Sulpice…

Aveva sentito crescere dentro, dalle viscere, il desiderio di restare lì, dentro quelle braccia, perché lì, solo lì e solo per pochi istanti, lei aveva percepito di nuovo il proprio corpo, i muscoli, la pelle, il respiro, raggiunti dall’eco di un lontano richiamo via via ogni giorno più nitido e distinto…

Aveva ascoltato di nuovo se stessa…

E voleva che accadesse ancora e ancora…

Ecco forse cosa voleva Oscar per sé.

Voleva tornare ad avere per sé quel passato…

Dove si era sentita sicura perchè non era sola…

Dove nessuno, André per primo, le aveva chiesto di cambiare vita, di essere diversa da ciò che era sempre stata.

Adesso non voleva essere sola, non così sola da stare senza André…

Non riusciva a lasciarlo andare André, perché lui era una parte di sé…

Comprendeva solo questo.

Forse era troppo tardi.

Immersa nei pensieri Oscar non si accorse che Diane aveva già aperto la porta e la stava salutando, il viso raggiante, le gambe leggere, il cuore aperto, perché un evento straordinario si stava prendendo la sua vita ed i suoi giorni, incapace di dare il giusto peso alle parole di Oscar.

O forse lo spasmodico desiderio di amare e di essere amata aveva preso il sopravvento, cullandola dentro aspirazioni impensabili per la sua età e la sua povera esistenza…

Corse alla porta.

“Sapete almeno il suo nome?” – chiese Oscar a Diane quasi con il cuore in gola.

La giovane si voltò sorridendo.

“Non ancora…ma appena lo saprò sarete la prima a cui lo dirò. Non temete…ho imparato a badare a me stessa!”.

Diane scomparve.

_Dio…_

Oscar si sentì improvvisamente piccola, fragile, meschina, irriconoscibile…

_Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?_

_Possibile che io sia arrivata a questo punto?_

**_***_ **

Chissà se quando Filippo Augusto nel 1190 fece costruire la fortezza su Rive Droite per proteggere Parigi dagli attacchi degli anglo normanni…

O quando Caterina de Medici decise di collegare quella fortezza a Palace de Le Tuileries, attraverso la lunghissima Grande Galerie…

O ancora quando Luigi XIV decise di abbandonare la residenza parigina, scelta dal suo predecessore Carlo V, per trasferirsi a Versailles…

Chissà se tutti i maggiori artefici della grandiosa costruzione di Palace du Louvre avrebbero mai immaginato ch’essa sarebbe diventata poco più che un “magazzino”, inaccessibile a chiunque e dove solo per poche ore alla settimana veniva concesso ad un pubblico selezionato di visitare sale enormi, quasi vuote, e quadri e statue e arazzi e vasi e reperti del passato che il re non aveva voluto portare con se alla nuova reggia per lasciarli custoditi nella prima e più antica residenza dei sovrani?

Di fatto, nel bene o nel male, Le Louvre era realmente diventato un luogo di attrazione delle arti, per pittori, scultori, musicanti da quattro soldi, librai e venditori di paccotaglia di ogni genere.

Solo che tutta quella folta rappresentanza delle più disparate categorie di commercianti abusivi ed ambulanti ed editori clandestini e ricettatori se ne stava accampata fuori dal palazzo, a ridosso delle mura che correvano lungo il perimetro della vecchia fortezza, là dove era sorta una specie di città nella città, rigorosamente articolata con le sue brave botteghe e bancarelle e tende di stracci, rifugio per i più miserabili, oppure occupate da venditori di cianfrusaglie a cui capitava persino di vendere anche oggetti dal valore inestimabile, razziati nelle case di nobili decaduti o falliti o morti senza lasciare eredi.

Oscar si domandò che strana personalità dovesse possedere quel principe russo che aveva espresso il desiderio di visitare un posto simile, con il rischio di mettere a repentaglio la propria vita e quella della consorte, dato che un posto simile si qualificava a buon titolo come rifugio per eccellenza di un qualsiasi contestatore od oppositore della nobiltà.

Ed oltretutto di quelli più irruenti e pericolosi e fuori controllo.

Perché gli altri - quelli che si definivano rappresentanti o amici del popolo, quelli raffinanti e colti e letterati - non venivano certo a frequentare un simile letamaio ma se ne stavano bellamente a disquisire sui massimi sistemi a Palais Royal o nei circoli letterari o nei salotti dei nobili e dei borghesi decisi a sposare i nuovi ideali illuministi.

Al più, quindi, in quella babele a ridosso del “grande magazzino”, i veri ribelli ci sarebbero venuti a prezzolare i più miserabili ed affamati, disposti a tutto pur di ricevere denaro o un tozzo di pane per sopravvivere.

Il luogo rappresentava un vero e proprio ricettacolo di personaggi degni del volto più autentico e sanguigno di Parigi…

I rumori di un mercato caotico e chiassoso, le grida a squarciagola delle venditrici di fiori, le corse sfrenate dei piccoli borseggiatori inseguiti dai gendarmi, quasi mai capaci di acciuffare i mocciosi che godevano della protezione spessa e muta della città che per incanto si chiudeva su di loro per inghiottirli e farli sparire agli occhi della giustizia…

Forse era proprio questo che il Principe Jurovskj voleva ascoltare, vedere, odorare, assaggiare…

La Parigi più vera, autentica, blasfema, soffocante, vitale.

“Temo sia proprio così…” – convenne il Colonnello Dagoult raggiungendo Oscar alle spalle e posizionandosi accanto a lei ad osservare dalla finestra, sotto di loro, i vani tentativi dei gendarmi di far sloggiare gruppi di straccioni e mendicanti accampati nella via laterale del Louvre a cui si stava unendo un variegato assembramento di parigini, in attesa di vedere il principe russo.

“Pare che in Russia, non si sa come, sia giunta notizia di un certo quadretto di pioppo raffigurante una dama dal sorriso piuttosto enigmatico acquistata dal nostro Francesco I e che il principe imperiale avrebbe espresso il desiderio di vedere il dipinto da vicino…” – proseguì Dagoult con aria rassegnata, per essere più preciso.

Poteva anche essere, allora, che il fascino di un grande artista italiano avesse raggiunto la fredda e rigida Russia ma le perplessità di Oscar restavano salde, seppure lei davvero non poteva farci proprio niente se non eseguire gli ordini, controllare i percorsi durante gli spostamenti della famiglia russa, e quindi darsi da fare perché nulla arrivasse a turbare quella visita.

“Gli uomini sono tutti ai loro posti comandante…”.

Il sergente recò l’ordine convenuto che avrebbe consentito all’indomani la visita dei principi russi, in piena e discreta sicurezza.

“Bene…farò un ultimo giro di perlustrazione” – concluse Oscar – “Per domani dovrà essere tutto in ordine. Fate sgombrare quegli accampamenti là fuori a ridosso della cancellata. Il percorso deve essere libero e nessuno dovrà avvicinarsi alla carrozza dei principi”.

Scomparve nei corridoi del Louvre, ancora bui e odorosi di polvere e gesso e calce, utilizzate per coprire i sentori altrettanto persistenti di muffa e di chiuso, tipici dei palazzi in rovina, e per rinnovare in fretta e furia gli angoli più malandati ed offrire così una visione meno tragica di quanto non fosse evidente agli occhi di coloro che quel palazzo lo vedevano tutti i giorni, constatandone il degrado e l’abbandono.

Sarebbe stato impossibile dare a tutte le sale una parvenza presentabile, così, tanto valeva ridurre il percorso dei principi stranieri agli ambienti più ampi e luminosi, come le Galerie d’Apollon, che già da sola testimoniava la grandezza delle gesta dei re di Francia, anche se di quelle gesta rimaneva ben poco.

Eppure a quella magnificenza bastava poco per manifestarsi in tutta la sua sottile ed insidiosa bellezza…

Essa penetrava prepotente e sfuggente proprio dalle grandi finestre che davano ad ovest, là dove adesso stava tramontando il sole, immerso nell’indaco invernale macchiato da nuvole lucide e gonfie che preannunciavano nuove ed incombenti pioggie.

Oscar si trattenne ad osservare lo scenario, allungando lo sguardo ancora più ad ovest dove si aprivano i grandi giardini di Palais de Les Tuileries e poi ancora più giù verso Fabourg Saint Honoré.

Il sole stava scomparendo e la luce chiara e calda e rosata avvolgeva i palazzi della città, i campanili, le mansarde raccolte, riflettendosi su rosoni e finestre e vetri rivolti all’astro morente, tinti, istante dopo istante, da molteplici e diffuse colorazioni indecifrabili, umide e rarefatte, asciutte e nitide.

Tornando con lo sguardo alla Place du Louvre fu la folla variegata e caotica a catturare di nuovo l’attenzione di Oscar.

Proprio essa, nella più banale ed insistente considerazione, avrebbe avuto pregio e potere di nascondere chiunque avesse desiderato farlo, per i più disparati propositi.

La folla correva calma ed insistente e s’insinuava e si nascondeva e scompariva nelle strade più buie, ormai da ore orfane della luce, dove la vita proseguiva, imperterrita, a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte ed era proprio li che si rifugiavano tutti coloro che portavano avanti i loro propositi, i più banali ed ovvi come i più disparati ed eccentrici, attraverso sistemi suadenti oppure decisamente più rudi.

**_***_ **

Claude Silvien ci aveva provato a non farsi trovare da quel tizio che si era “servito” di lui a piene mani, senza neppure versargli un soldo di ricompensa, ma lasciandogli sul collo l’olezzo puzzolente di uno che non molla la presa, ovunque ci si tentasse di nascondere.

Quello non l’avrebbe perso di vista facilmente…

Il punto era che anche quel moccioso, Mòse, sembrava aver annusato da lontano l’aria altrettanto fetida e dopo l’ultimo “scontro” con Claude Silvien, il ragazzino pareva sparito nel nulla.

Il giovane non era più riuscito a riacciuffarlo per cavargli dalla bocca le tanto agognate informazioni che gli avrebbero risparmiato a lui, a Claude Silvien, di essere usato a piacimento dall’energumeno o peggio ancora di subire la rabbia per il fallimento di quella strana e tortuosa impresa.

Parigi poteva effettivamente consentire quasi a tutti di nascondersi, ma non certo per troppo tempo, dato che anche i muri avevano occhi e orecchie e bastava solo allungare qualche livrea per ottenere tutte le informazioni desiderate.

Claude comprese che quel tizio doveva veramente essere interessato a lui ed alla sua conoscenza con il piccolo Mòse, quando, nonostante si fosse fatto di nebbia per svariati giorni, non appena aveva rimesso il naso fuori dal suo nascondiglio, se l’era ritrovato addosso, più incazzato e voglioso della volta precedente, come ben comprese dallo strattone con cui l’altro gl’impedì di svignarsela, inchiodandolo al muro di quel viottolo scuro, proprio come era accaduto l’altra volta.

L’interrogatorio parve ancora più serrato.

Quello voleva la conferma alle sue ipotesi…

E Claude manco aveva avuto il piacere di rivedere Mòse per torchiarlo a dovere ed ottenere ciò che voleva, ossia notizie fresche su quella faccenda.

Il ghigno non proprio amichevole lo raggiunse, insieme al fiato umido e puzzolente.

Si capiva che quello lo aveva cercato per giorni e si capiva che la cosa non gli era piaciuta affatto.

“Di un po’ pensavi di farla franca vero?” – grugnì l’uomo schiacciando Claude contro il muro e tappandogli la bocca con una mano.

L’altro negò tentando di muovere la testa.

“Se strilli ti torco il collo come una gallina!”.

Claude questa volta annuì e l’altro mollò la presa.

Claude tornò a respirare.

“Ti ascolto. Vediamo se ti sei dato da fare…”.

Un sorrisetto compiaciuto si stampò sulla faccia dell’uomo quando Claude esordì con quella che doveva essere la notizia più sorprendente che si sarebbe mai potuta cavare da quella faccenda…

La prova che Claude aveva effettivamente parlato con Mòse…

Perché era stato proprio il moccioso a dirgli…

“Quella è una donna…” – mormorò il giovane incerto, attendendo una reazione di rabbia da parte dell’altro.

Claude non ci aveva creduto fosse vero…

“Bravo! L’hai scoperto…” – esordì l’uomo come fosse circostanza ormai nota e l’unico davvero a non saperla fosse stato quel poveraccio di Silvien.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si sgranarono a quella risposta.

“Allora quel moccioso non mi ha mentito! E io che credevo mi stesse prendendo per i fondelli!” – borbottò stranito dalla conferma della scoperta.

“Il moccioso ha detto la verità. Quella è una donna. Adesso voglio sapere che diavolo ci combina con quello…”.

“Niente…il piccoletto non mi ha detto niente…”.

“Non prendermi in giro ragazzo. Non si è mai visto che un nobile si lasci abbindolare da un moccioso di dieci anni, lo ripulisca da cima a piedi, lo rivesta come un cicisbeo se non per…per farselo…è chiaro!”.

“Vi dico di no!” – replicò Claude che non sapeva se insistere nella verità o farla finita e dire all’altro quello che voleva sentirsi dire – “Quel Mòse mi ha giurato che le cose non stanno così…ma io ho ancora un conto in sospeso con quel moccioso…”.

“Tu cominci ad avere conti in sospeso con troppe persone bello mio!” – ripetè l’uomo stringendo la giacca dell’altro e tirandola verso di se.

I bottoni saltarono via e il giovane tentò di sottrarsi a quell’ennesima violenza.

“Mòse mi ha giurato che quella donna non ha voluto niente!” – gridò Claude cadendo a terra.

“Maledetta puttana aristocratica!” – imprecò l’altro mollando la presa e sputando a terra infastidito da quel buco nell’acqua.

Pareva che non ci fosse niente per incastrare quella donna e farla buttare fuori dalla Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Francese.

L’uomo non la sopportava più quella e aveva deciso che in un modo nell’altro gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare e…

Afferrò nuovamente l’altro per il collo…

“Mòse…” – balbettò Claude – “Mòse mi ha detto un’altra cosa…”.

“Parla!”.

“Quella donna…il moccioso porta dei biglietti ad una certa Diane…”.

“Diane…Diane chi?”.

“Mi ha detto che è la sorella di un soldato…Soisson…mi ha detto che si chiama così!”.

“Diane…la sorella di Alain?”.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi a quella notizia.

Le dita si strinsero ancora di più come volessero spremere altre parole, altre informazioni.

Il ragazzo si portò le mani al collo.

“Così mi ammazzate!” – tossì quasi soffocando.

“Sai che ti aspetta questo se scopro che mi stai prendendo in giro…”.

“No…ve lo giuro…sembra che quell’ufficiale stia proteggendo quella giovane. Ma nessuno deve saperlo…nemmeno il fratello”.

“E perché diavolo dovrebbe farlo?”.

“Io non lo so questo…ma Mòse ha ricevuto l’ordine di non parlare con nessuno di questa storia…neppure con il fratello di quella giovane. Mi ha detto che quella donna l’avrebbe addirittura accompagnata a casa una sera con la sua carrozza…”.

L’uomo era avezzo alle storie più strambe e luride, ma quella, nella sua contorta concezione, gli parve davvero assurda e senza senso, se non che un senso ci poteva essere ma nemmeno lui si sarebbe azzardato ad arrivarci.

“Il comandante…e…Diane Soisson…” – si ripetè come per imprimersi la visione nella testa e prendere a ragionarci sopra – “Ne sei sicuro o mi stai prendendo in giro?”.

“Questo mi ha detto quel moccioso” – ripetè Silvien che aveva compreso d’esser riuscito a distogliere la furia del soldato da sé e quindi aveva ripreso a parlare - “Io…io cercherò Mòse e lo costringerò a portarmi da quella donna e poi tenterò di capire come stanno realmente le cose…o magari convincerò il moccioso a forzare la mano con quella…Mòse se la fa addosso se uno fa la voce grossa. Quella potrà anche averlo rivestito da capo a piedi ma il moccioso resta sempre un puttanello da strada…”.

“Beh vedi di darti da fare in fretta perché anch’io non me ne starò con le mani in mano. Se non ti sbrighi mi sa che quella non la rivedi più!” – blaterò l’uomo allentando la presa, mentre nella testa avevano preso a ronzare assurde congetture su quanto aveva appena saputo.

Claude rimase impietrito da quelle parole.

Sgranò lo sguardo sull’altro.

Farneticava quell’energumeno perché non si capiva proprio se quella lui la voleva ammazzare…

“E ti assicuro che a mio parere ti perderesti parecchio perché nonostante sia nobile quella donna è proprio un bel vedere…un vero spreco…” – continuò il tizio quasi parlando da solo.

O farci “altro”.

“Uno spreco?” – intervenne Claude che non riusciva a comprendere dove volesse andare a parare il soldato.

“Già…per me una come quella andrebbe chiusa in una stanza e gliela farei vedere io chi comanda e come si comanda!”.

Nonostante Claude avesse imparato a conoscere a sue spese la rudezza cinica e spietata delle consuetudini che imperavano nella città in cui viveva, dai bassifondi ai piani più altolocati, per qualche istante si sentì soffocare al pensiero di ciò che quell’uomo avrebbe potuto fare se davvero avesse dato sfogo agli istinti che si snodavano attraverso le parole sputate a terra...

Con uno scatto disperato il giovane puntò la mano contro il muro e un ginocchio a terra, sgusciando via dalla presa dell’altro che, intento a blaterare tra se e se, non si accorse del tentativo di fuga.

“Maledetto! Me la pagherai!” – imprecò l’uomo tentando di riprenderlo.

Almeno Claude aveva dalla sua l’agilità e riuscì a distanziare l’altro.

Ma sapeva che non sarebbe potuto sfuggirgli in eterno.

“Farò quello che mi avete chiesto!” – gli gridò dal fondo del vicolo.

“Beh…te l’ho detto…vedi di sbrigarti” – gli replicò l’altro di rimando – “Perché domani quella potrebbe non essere più al mondo!”.

Claude s’immobilizzò a quelle parole.

Che diavolo voleva dire quella specie di bestia?

****

Non ci sarebbe voluto molto per comprendere il senso delle parole di Vincent Sabin, uno degli elementi più rudi e cinici e senza regole, che militavano nella Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Francese…

E non solo li.

Vincent Sabin c’impiegò pochi passaggi a raggiungere Fabourg Saint Honoré, oltre Place de Vendome, quartiere dove era nato e vissuto finchè non aveva avuto la bella idea di arruolarsi nei Soldati della Guardia.

Lo avevano preso nella guarnigione perché, nonostante la sua incolta rudezza, sapeva usare il coltello meglio di tutti – e non poteva essere altrimenti dato che nel quartiere dove era nato il coltello lo si doveva imparare ad usare molto presto e molto in fretta, se non si voleva rischiare di finire nelle grinfie di qualche bellimbusto arricchito che si credeva il padrone di quelle quattro case fatiscenti e di tutti quelli che ci abitavano e ci si rifugiavano durante le retate della polizia.

E quei damerini che puzzavano di muschio da sembrare vecchie bagasce* spesso non si accontentavano di aggirarsi requisendo le poche monete guadagnate più o meno onestamente durante il giorno a tutti i malcapitati che non avevano forza sufficiente per opporsi…

Di notte diventavano i padroni incontrastati dei vicoli e dei sotterranei che si snodavano al di sotto delle strade di fango, una sorta di terra di nessuno nella quale i nobilucoli imperversavano con la complicità dei signorotti del quartire e magari anche di gendarmi abbastanza accorti da chiudere un occhio in cambio di un fiasco di vino o di una bella scopata gratuita.

Chi non imparava a difendersi, presto o tardi, finiva per cedere ad una vita di stenti e di violenza che nel peggiore dei casi – o migliore dipendeva dai punti di vista – poteva concludersi con un volo nella Senna o un colpo in testa in qualche vicolo chiuso e fetido.

Se Vincent Sabin era abile con il coltello, non lo era altrettanto con la pistola o le armi a canna lunga ma solo perché li aveva conosciuti tardi e lui era rimasto affezionato – come era solito ripetere – alla raffinata linea della lama lucente e tagliente ed al potere che tale arma possedeva, consentendo a chi la impugnava di vedere con chiarezza e da vicino il volto disfatto e terrorizzato di chi se ne sentiva piantare una nella pancia e dimenandosi e contorcendosi concedeva la propria vita nelle mani dell’altro.

Una vita che si scioglieva scorrendo calda e scura e pungente…

Così Vincent Sabin era sopravvissuto fino a quel momento, giurando che a quei damerini puzzolenti, uomini o donne che fossero, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare e a caro prezzo.

Adesso aveva finalmente il tempo e le forze necessarie per invocare vendetta di quella vita di stenti e di soprusi.

E niente di meglio gli era capitata tra le grinfie una nobile altezzosa e fredda…

Dopo aver atteso alcuni istanti fuori da un edificio fatiscente e diroccato Vincent Sabin ci si ficcò dentro con baldanzosa sicurezza per poi fare un leggero inchino alla vista di coloro che l’aspettavano.

Forse di muschio puzzavano pure quelli là dentro ma…

“Questo è ciò che serve…” – esordì uno degli uomini che si trovavano nella stanza, il volto celato dal cappuccio del mantello e i modi raffinati e disinvolti.

Poteva pure essere che quello fosse uno del popolo, o un nobilucolo, o addirittura uno che vantava una connivenza ai tanti gruppetti ribelli – così erano chiamati a quel tempo – animati dall’intento di agitare le acque già mosse della grande moltitudine di parigini affamati e rabbiosi…

A Vincent Sabin non importava.

Il soldato annuì afferrando il pacchetto ben chiuso.

“Fanne l’uso che ritieni più opportuno” - si sentì specificare.

“Davvero?” – chiese mentre un’onda di compiacimento gli scorse negli occhi.

“L’importante è che quel principe muoia e così il suo seguito…”.

Vincent obiettò qualcosa più per ricevere conferma che fino a tanto poteva spingersi, perché lui la sua decisione l’aveva già presa.

Solo voleva essere sicuro che anche gli altri fossero d’accordo.

“E la gente che si radunerà intorno? Io non posso entrare nel palazzo…dovrò muovermi da fuori…”.

L’uomo che aveva parlato alzò le spalle in segno di disinteresse.

“Non ci sarà nessuno dei nostri e abbiamo già avvertito tutti quelli che dovranno stare alla larga domani. Di altri non ci interessa. Anzi, più gente salterà in aria e più gente s’infurierà per questa tragedia. Il re e la famiglia reale e tutte le forze di polizia di Parigi verranno ritenute responsabili e chissà che finalmente non si decideranno a mandare in pensione quei nobilucoli da strapazzo che occupano senza ritegno i comandi delle guarnigioni di soldati e di gendarmi a Parigi. Allora finalmente riusciamo a piazzare qualcuno dei nostri e questo ci farà comodo per controllare la città e attuare i nostri piani!”.

La conversazione non durò più di tanto.

Vincent Sabin uscì e sorrise tra sé e sé…

Si sentiva sicuro.

Gli ordini erano dannatamente chiari e lui si sentiva assolutamente fiero d’esser stato scelto per portarli a compimento.

Forse ci sarebbe riuscito questa volta a far fuori quella donna, il suo comandante, e al diavolo quell’idiota rammollito di Claude Silvien e quell’altro moccioso!

Anzi, no.

Forse alla fine di tutto quel moccioso lui lo avrebbe cercato e ci si sarebbe divertito un po’.

Anche lui adesso voleva spassarsela come i nobili avevano fatto con lui, quand’era ancora incapace di difendersi.

E come doveva aver fatto quella donna, perché dannazione era impossibile che quella non ci avesse fatto proprio un bel niente con quel moccioso…

E se quella c’era riuscita, anche lui si sarebbe tolto la soddisfazione di prendersi tutto quello che aveva avuto lei.

**_***_ **

La fanfara aveva appena attaccato un motivo di benvenuto ai principi di Russia che concedevano al popolo di Parigi l’onore di visitare una grande costruzione, simbolo del potere dei sovrani di Francia del passato e monumento destinato a diventare una grande vetrina dell’arte francese.

E come durante la visita a Notre Dame di nuovo la folla aveva preso a radunarsi nelle vie adiacenti al Louvre, tenuta a bada, a stento, dai drappelli dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, dalle Guardie Svizzere, dai dragoni e da alcune guarnigioni della Guardia Reale, comandati dal Maggiore Girodel.

Quella visita, non programmata nel protocollo degli incontri, era stata salutata come l’occasione per vedere da vicino un principe della famiglia reale russa, popolo assai distante per costumi ed abitudini da quello francese e appunto per questo affascinante e misterioso.

Gli ordini ricevuti nei giorni precedenti erano stati quelli di sgombrare gli assembramenti di mendicanti ed accattoni che si aggiravano imperterriti nei dintorni del Louvre.

Quegli ordini erano stati eseguiti…

Eppure quegli stessi ordini adesso parevano essere stati puntualmente disattesi.

Come mai fossero stati dati.

“Che ci fa tutta quella gente accalcata a ridosso di Rue du Louvre?” – chiese Oscar ad alta voce avvicinandosi alla finestra che dava verso la Senna.

Lo spazio aperto, occupato fino a qualche giorno prima dalle catapecchie di legno ammuffito, era stato liberato, ma, come per incanto, adesso pullulava nuovamente di parigini che, chissà come, erano riusciti a spingersi fino lì, senza che nessuno avesse osato fermarli.

La visione alquanto caotica e pericolosa la convinse ad abbandonare il percorso convenuto per la visita del principe nel museo per sceglierne un altro, conosciuto solo da lei, dal Colonnello Dagoult e dal Maggiore Girodel, come rappresentante al comando della guarnigione delle Guardie Reali.

Gli ospiti si sarebbero intrattenuti davanti alla Fama del Cavallo Pegaso, alla Senna e Anfitrite realizzati per il parco di Marly…

Tanto sarebbe bastato.

C’era davvero troppa gente là sotto e…

Quel percorso andava cambiato…

Da Pont Neuf lo spettacolo che si poteva intravedere era piuttosto indistinto, più che altro perché anche il ponte era gremito di gente che tentava di raggiungere il Louvre, finendo per intasare le vie di accesso al palazzo.

“Certo non si direbbe che i parigini vivano di stenti e anneghino nella miseria!” – convenne Alain togliendosi il berretto e grattandosi la testa, mentre, la baionetta saldamente stretta nella sinistra, osservava quella specie di corrente umana, impetuosa e gonfia e lurida, tanto quanto quella della Senna che scorreva di sotto.

La giornata era chiara nonostante avesse piovuto ancora durante la notte e il fiume era nuovamente in piena e le rive lambite da onde fangose e scure.

“Ehi, se vuoi posso dirti che succede!” – continuò Alain andando con lo sguardo verso André che pareva assolutamente assorto nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco più immagini possibili del palazzo che intravedeva poco lontano.

La mente era vuota…

Sensazioni nebbiose, come quelle che avevano avvolto i passi di ritorno da Sulpice, sere prima…

Risalivano come il sangue gli era salito al cervello quella sera alle parole di lei, insolenti e stupide, e l’unico pregio d’esser forse scaturite dal vino che aveva tracannato…

Peccato che quelle domande avessero preso a scorrerre per riportare adesso una sensazione tanto sfuggente quanto pratica.

Odio…

Sissignore…

Odio di sé stesso riflesso negli occhi di lei sfuggenti e sempre lì a misurare i gesti e le parole quasi non fosse vero che lui era dannatamente libero…

L’aveva percepita così fragile e dispersa, così diversa dalla solita Oscar chiusa e perduta nella sua mistica arroganza, quasi un vanto l’essere distaccati dalle pulsioni del mondo e guardarle con sufficienza e sbeffeggiare coloro che ci morivano dietro l’amore, il sesso, il desiderio…

L’aveva trovata incapace di dominarsi fino al punto di spingersi ad insinuare che lui ci andasse davvero a puttane e che lei lo sapeva, ma voleva sentirglielo dire dalla sua bocca…

Lo aveva di nuovo trascinato giù, dentro di lei, nel corpo molle e potente e severo e dannatamente sensuale, al punto che André si era maledetto e maledisse, lì di nuovo, all’istante, per non essersi sbronzato anche lui, fino a perdere il senno e la ragione e la logica e magari finirci proprio assieme a lei in una di quelle bettole a prendersi, a prenderla e farle vedere che adesso era libero e dannazione l’avrebbe fatto con lei, come fosse stata una qualsiasi altra…

Donna…

Una sana e liberatoria scopata con una…

Donna…

Il sesso inviolato di una donna ubriaca e piena di sé e disperata al punto da annegare nel vino e nella propria arroganza…

La mente era vuota…

Di nuovo André era stato costretto, da quel momento, a staccarsi da lei, per davvero questa volta, per non rischiare d’impazzire…

Si vedeva riflesso negli occhi di lei e gli pareva…

Dannazione gli pareva d’averlo davvero visto nello sguardo di lei il proprio stesso desiderio, irrefrenabile, impulsivo, a mala pena trattenuto dal senso del rispetto.

Dannato, dannato senso di quello stramaledetto e dannato rispetto!

E l’imprecazione proseguì ancora e per assurdo ed altro motivo: stare di guardia a Pont Neuf, troppo lontano per controllare ciò che accadeva al Louvre.

Troppo distante per seguire nella mente i passi di lei, i suoi spostamenti…

Non sarebbe riuscito a vederla da così lontano…

Troppo lontano…

Il cielo chiaro, solcato da voli radenti di uccelli…

Il chiassoso andirivieni della gente che approfittava dell’evento per inanellare compravendite ed acquisti e mercanteggi di qualsiasi bene mercanteggiabile…

Il rumore indistinto di cavalli, carrozze, gente a piedi, carretti…

Tutto rimescolato, avviluppato, miscelato, accozzato ad urtare i nervi e la concentrazione…

Le occhiatine delle giovani che rallentavano il passo alla vista dei due soldati…

Le ruffiane che si aggiravano per adocchiare clientela fresca da sollazzare e rimpinguare nella delusione di aver scorto che pochi pennacchi di struzzo, da lontano, e manco un dito roseo ed imperiale…

E sopra tutto…

Sopra ogni attesa, grida, sberleffo, rutto, spintone, richiesta di scuse e lingue lunghe e dita alzate e mele cadute a terra e piagnistei di mocciosi in fasce…

Sopra tutto…

Un boato improvviso, acuto, assoluto, infernale si levò scuotendo l’aria e sollevando la folla e rovesciando un grido di terrore unanime e dirompente moltiplicato ed ingigantito dalle urla…

Il fragore continuò per alcuni istanti che parvero interminabili…

Si abbattè sulle persone che si trovavano ad attraversare il ponte…

Tanti caddero impietriti e colpiti, altri si buttarono a terra, altri ancora ebbero la forza d’indietreggiare spaventati e altri ancora si gettarono in ginocchio pensando ad un cataclisma imminente, ad una tempesta che ricadeva sulla città ad emendarla dai suoi tremendi peccati, ad un pilastro del ponte che sotto la furia della Senna aveva ceduto e stava per trascinare con sè chiunque ci si trovasse sopra.

Alain si strinse alla baionetta afferrando con la mano il parapetto del ponte ed appiattendosi, per non essere travolto dalla folla terrorizzata che caoticamente aveva preso la direzione opposta a quella di pochi istanti prima…

Alla calma vivace si era sostituita una confusione isterica e dannata e tutti avevano preso a tornare indietro prendendo a correre verso Rive Gauche per mettersi in salvo ed allontanarsi da quello che in pochi istanti venne individuato come il punto da cui - con tutta probabilità e a dispetto delle punizioni divine e della solidità di Pount Neuf, assolutamente da non mettere in discussione – si era sollevata una vera e propria esplosione…

Prova inconfutabile la lunga scia nera che si levava verso il cielo, oscurando a poco a poco la luce del giorno.

André rimase in piedi, impietrito, tentando di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, il cuore impazzito a rincorrere un battito lucido e sensato…

Alain gli si avvicinò a fatica e lui ebbe a mala pena la forza di guardarlo, mentre l’amico con un cenno greve della testa gli confermava che quella era stata un’esplosione e che veniva da Place du Louvre…

La compattezza della folla caoticamente impegnata a fuggire avrebbe reso impossibile raggiungere la piazza fu il laconico commento…

Perché tanto l’aveva già capito che André sarebbe voluto correre laggiù.

L’altro non parlava, ma tremava, la mano stretta al fucile e lo sguardo fisso a cogliere il verso e la direzione del buio che radeva i tetti delle case e s’insinuava e si perdeva alla vista, trascinato dal vento leggero.

Alain dovette mettergli una mano sulla spalla per comprendere se fosse ancora vivo.

“Devo andare là!” – mormorò André con un filo di voce.

“Non possiamo muoverci!” – gli rispose Alain che pure sarebbe voluto correre anche lui.

La folla si stava gonfiando sempre di più, stretta tra le mura del ponte, i volti terrorizzati, e nessuno che fosse in grado di spiccicare una parola su ciò che stava accadendo.

Nessuno veniva da la…

Nessuno era ancora riuscito a lasciare Place du Louvre e a raggiungere Pont Neuf…

“Io vado…” – ripetè André mentre lo sguardo fisso trapassava i volti atterriti e i segni della croce e le nenie salvifiche intonate per scacciare il terrore impresso sui visi e nella carne.

“Tu resta pure qui. Non m’importa se mi accuseranno d’insubordinazione. Non m’importa più nulla…Oscar è…”.

André non terminò la frase.

Alain tentò di afferrarlo per la giacca ma l’altro in un movimento repentino si fiondò in mezzo alla folla facendosi strada a gomitate tra tutti quelli che gli venivano contro.

Il corpo pareva divenuto di pietra tanto s’era irrigidito dal terrore ed al comtempo s’ammorbidiva e s’incuneava nei pertugi, negli spazi infinitesimi che lo sguardo coglieva, condotto dalla direzione cardinale fissa del palazzo…

Grida, pianti, imprecazioni…

Gente che correva, cadeva, si perdeva di vista…

Gente spinta a terra, colpita, calpestata…

Alcune carrozze bloccavano l’ingresso del ponte, una si era rovesciata e i cocchieri tentavano di liberare il cavallo imbizzarrito dal terrore, in preda alla furia dell’impossibilità di fuggire.

E poi…

André si bloccò impietrito.

Gli parve non sarebbe più riuscito a muovere un passo quando si aprì davanti a lui uno spettacolo infernale.

Un carretto…

Un carretto tirato a mano da alcuni uomini…

L’immagine più simile a ciò che vide era quella di un vecchio libro: i morti di peste, del XIV secolo, adagiati e portati via per essere bruciati e tentare così di arginare la pestilenza.

Solo che quelli che stavano sul carro non erano morti di peste.

I volti apparivano distorti sotto blasfeme maschere di sangue, misto a polvere e calcinacci a conferire loro un aspetto spettrale…

Nemmeno si capiva se erano morti, o se la morte stava correndo anche lei, in mezzo alla folla, per raggiungerli e benedire la fronte con il suo tocco mortale.

Le Louvre…

Ritrovarla, lei era là…

Place du Louvre…

Un campo di battaglia, il fumo nero verso l’alto a togliere la visuale a chiunque tentasse di avvicinarsi…

“Dove sei?” – si ripeteva come per colmare il silenzio del cuore, il terrore, e la mente adesso, come beffarda compagna d’istinti insani, richiamava quel contatto fugace ed assurdo…

Oscar aveva preso le sue mani e le aveva strette.

Lui era libero…

Nell’incenso acre e penetrante di Sulpice, Oscar aveva preso le sue mani e le aveva strette…

Ecco, era accaduto davvero allora, non l’aveva sognato, non era stato il vino a distorcere il lieve contatto della pelle, il respiro asciutto, il corpo proteso, leggero…

Non era stata la rabbia di sentirsi di nuovo scoperto davanti a lei.

L’incensatorio che si schiantava a terra e lei era là sotto…

Che dannazione ci faceva là, là sotto, e tutt’intorno scie di cera rapprese ed insidiose?

“Dove sei?”

Si sentì chiamare.

Si voltò.

Strinse la baionetta mentre si avvicinava ad un gruppo di soldati di cui aveva riconosciuto l’uniforme, destinati come lui in quei giorni a proteggere il principe russo e la sua famiglia.

Il respiro si fece pesante e André pensò che la sua vita sarebbe finita li.

Riconobbe cinque compagni.

Non ci aveva parlato spesso, nessuno di loro aveva fatto parte del gruppetto che, appena arruolato, s’era sfogato contro di lui, appellandosi al sospetto che fosse una spia del nuovo comandante, in realtà semplicemente per fargli comprendere che quelli del popolo non apprezzavano i nobili e men che meno quelli che ci avevano lavorato per i nobili, infamia forse ancora peggiore della prima.

Non erano loro, ma d’altra parte i Soldati della Guardia erano quasi 3600.

Due erano a terra…

Uno pareva non respirare più, aveva gli occhi chiusi, e uno dei tre in ginocchio gli teneva la mano…

André si chinò su di lui, quell’altro fece no con la testa.

Rassegnazione, disillusione, rabbia…

“E’ morto…Ravigner è morto…”.

Tutta intorno la gente continuava incessante ad occupare la scena, correndo, urlando, piangendo, cercandosi…

E André era lì muto, in mezzo alla piazza, il fumo denso e nero che si divertiva a dividere le persone, a nasconderle alla vista di coloro che le cercavano, a togliere il respiro di coloro che insistevano a restare lì e non volevano andarsene, non da soli…

Nello sguardo il viso spento, le palpebre chiuse dell’altro giovane, come se quello non ne volesse sapere di riprendere il suo dovere e si fosse messo in testa di dormire a dispetto della confusione.

Nelle orecchie il respiro affannato…

Alcuni istanti e André lo percepì affievolirsi e scurirsi, in un sibilo che contrasse i muscoli in un ultimo spasmo di dolore.

Le ginocchia cedettero e André si ritrovò a terra, e di fronte a sé il lento scivolare della vita che abbandonava per sempre quel giovane uomo e lui si chiedeva che diavolo poteva essere accaduto e che senso aveva rischiare la vita così, in quel modo, per onorare la potenza d’intenti di un sovrano lontano ed inavvicinabile.

Il silenzio scese sul gruppo di soldati.

Uno di loro non riuscì più a restare in ginocchio sugli altri due, ormai morti.

Si accasciò a terra mentre il sole era alto adesso e lucente e freddo e feriva con la sua arrogante luminosità…

Nemmeno il pregio della pioggia o della nebbia a rendere pietà.

“Sono morti…Dio…perchè?” – si chiedeva quasi digrignando i denti con un filo di voce.

Traspariva la rabbia, trasudava avversione nelle parole che solo per pudore si erano fermate per non proseguire e rivelare quali fossero i veri colpevoli di quella carneficina come di tutti i dannatissimi guai in cui stava affogando la Francia…

I nobili per primi, la loro sete e la loro arroganza di potere, e poi gli arricchiti che sfoggiavano il blasone dei soldi da contrapporre al blasone dello stemma…

“Che cosa avete visto?” – chiese André.

“C’era una confusione indescrivibile” – gli rispose uno dei tre – “Troppa gente…eppure noi avevamo cercato di tenerla lontano. Qualcuno l’ha lasciata passare…”.

“Ma com’è possibile? L’ordine era di non far avvicinare nessuno…”.

“Che ne sappiamo dannazione!” – imprecò il terzo – “Noi ad un certo punto non riuscivamo più a controllare la folla…non riuscimo a capire…era come se alla gente avessero ordinato di venire perché qui avrebbero trovato l’oro e il pane e…e poi c’è stata l’esplosione…e…”.

Un altro soldato proseguì: “Anche tre della Guardia Reale sono morti”.

“Cosa?” – Andrè rimase incredulo a quella notizia.

Nel profondo della coscienza André non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che l’antica rivalità tra i soldati delle varie guarnigioni a contendersi il primato della sicurezza di Parigi e della famiglia reale, c’entrasse qualcosa in tutta quella storia, ma se anche la Guardia Reale ci aveva rimesso tre soldati, allora non poteva essere stato un assurdo e cinico tentativo di screditare quelli la Guardia Metropolitana.

Eppure…

“Al diavolo!” – imprecò - “Dov’è il comandante? L’avete vista?” – chiese con un filo di voce, perché André doveva trovarla, Santo Dio, non poteva restare lì senza avere almeno un’immagine di lei, senza avere per sé almeno un istante, catturato da altri e restituito a lui…

L’astio nella voce dei tre era palpabile.

Rivolto indistintamente ai nobili, ormai era diventata consuetudine ritenerli colpevoli a prescindere dalla colpevolezza.

La nobiltà deponeva per essa…

E il comandante non era escluso dalla cerchia dei colpevoli.

“Era dentro…” – fu la laconica e sprezzante risposta dei tre, come a dirsi che di quella non gliene importava un accidente.

“Dentro…” – ripetè André come stranito, voltandosi poi verso il punto esatto in cui era avvenuta l’esplosione.

Altro non ne avrebbe cavato da quelli…

“Devo andare…” – proseguì rialzandosi anche lui.

I tre, malandati ma vivi, lo videro avviarsi verso l’ingresso del Louvre, quasi controcorrente, mentre da lontano giungevano distinti i rintocchi delle campane vicine a richiamare coloro che avessero potuto dare una mano a spegnere le fiamme che lambivano l’ala del palazzo prossima all’esplosione.

“Dove sei?”

Se lo ripetè di nuovo André e sperò di vederla, in mezzo al fumo, sgusciare fuori furiosa e stravolta come lo sarebbe stato chiunque…

“Dove sei?”.

**_***_ **

“Il principe è al sicuro?”.

Il Maggiore Girodel sgranava lo sguardo ad accertarsi che la famiglia russa non fosse rimasta coinvolta nell’esplosione, mentre il via vai di soldati dalle sale riempiva le orecchie di altre grida, ordini smozzicati, colpi di tosse, lamenti…

Gli occhi lacrimavano per il fumo e le imprecazioni si sprecavano alla visione delle sale che davano sulla Senna, orrendamente scosse dal boato e adesso annerite dalla cenere che ricadeva lenta in turbini vorticosi sulle cose e sulle persone, su ciò che rimaneva delle une e delle altre, laggiù dabbasso.

Era lì che s’era accalcata la folla, attirata da chissà quale assurdo miraggio, cieca e stupida come sa esserlo un animale che pensa con la pancia e non con la testa.

Ed era lì che qualcuno aveva tirato l’esplosivo e il boato si era espanso su, fino ai muri esterni del palazzo…

Era impossibile riprendere la direzione per Pont Neuf, così si decise che la carrozza con il Principe Jurovsky e la principessa sua consorte avrebbe raggiunto Rue Saint Honoré, aggirando Cour Royale e i giardini di Palais des Tuileries e riprendere la via verso la Senna…

Il francese del principe era più stentato degli ufficiali al suo seguito.

“Monsieur…” – esordì l’uomo affacciandosi al finestrino della carrozza prima che si avviasse – “Non ho più trovato il Colonnello Stevenov e padre Arian Tichinov, il mio confessore. Erano accanto a me prima dell’esplosione ma…”.

“Non temete” – l’incalzò Girodel – “Li faremo cercare subito. Palace du Louvre è molto vasto ed è probabile che a causa delle polvere e del fumo abbiano imboccato un corridoio che li ha condotti lontano da dove ci siamo diretti noi”.

Girodel era teso, pallido, incredulo di quanto stava accadendo.

L’esplosione era avvenuta al di fuori delle mura, sul lato dell’edificio che dava sulla Senna.

L’ultima voce, nella testa, era stata quella del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia che ordinava di spostarsi dalla sala attigua a Rue Du Louvre.

L’aveva rincorsa con gli occhi, con il fiato in gola, chiedendosi il perché di quell’ordine e subito l’istinto era scivolato al percorso alternativo concordato per evitare il verificarsi di un probabile pericolo.

In Rue Saint Honoré si era ritrovato a contemplare il sinistro viluppo della cortina di fumo che saliva livida nel cielo e il dubbio atroce di non sapere più nulla, solo che tre dei suoi soldati, la sotto, laggiù, in Rue Du Louvre erano rimasti uccisi assieme ad altra gente…

Nella testa l’ordine di scortare i principi per evitare altri incidenti, vuoi mai che quei dannati sovvertitori dell’ordine pubblico li aspettassero proprio fuori Rue Saint Honoré e riuscissero a terminare il loro macabro rituale…

Nelle gambe lo spasmodico intento di tornare indietro e di cercarla perché non se l’aspettava Girodel che quella gentaglia che soffiava sulla cenere della ribellione dei parigini potesse arrivare a tanto.

Si vide arrivare incontro il Colonnello Dagoult.

Nemmeno lui aveva più visto il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

“E’ assurdo!”.

Lo sguardo si fece cupo e dannazione…

“Scortate voi i principi…prendete tutti gli uomini che vi servono…io torno dentro…devo…”.

Girodel imboccò la via da cui se n’era uscito tornando a percorrere a ritroso i corridoi del palazzo.

Risalì ai piani superiori e nella gola l’asprezza della polvere che mozzava il respiro…

Le finestre che davano sulla Senna erano andate in frantumi e il fumo si era espanso e raffinato invadendo con il sentore acre l’ala del palazzo rivolta al fiume, anche se molte sale erano semplicemente più annebbiate e malandate di prima ma nulla di serio sembrava aver scosso la solidità del palazzo, almeno dalla parte opposta a quella in cui era avvenuta l’esplosione.

E se il silenzio avesse riguadagnato le stanze dove adesso risuonava l’eco dei passi di Girodel, probabilmente nessuno avrebbe mai potuto affermare fosse realmente avvenuta la tragedia che fuori si stava manifestando in tutta la sua terribile realtà.

Lo spettacolo che si apriva sotto di lui fece inorridire Girodel che adesso non si dava pace…

Tre soldati della Guardia Reale erano rimasti uccisi, così come sei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e due dragoni della guarnigione che proveniva da Avignone.

E poi diverse persone…

Molte erano ferite…

Nessuno era stato risparmiato da quella devastazione.

Girodel si guardò intorno smarrito mentre un via vai di soldati si susseguiva portando con sé nuovi aggiornamenti di quella specie di massacro.

Perché non si poteva non dirsi tale e non si poteva non pensare che esso fosse stato orchestrato da qualcuno che voleva a tutti i costi rovesciare il terrore in mezzo alla gente e diffondere l’idea che quella città non fosse più sicura…

La polvere…

Dovevano aver scelto quella nuova, quella scoperta da poco, quella che solo poche guarnigioni avevano iniziato ad usare…

Quella che si trasportava facilmente e se era asciutta e conservata a dovere bastava una scintilla a farla esplodere…

E come diavolo se l’erano procurata quelli che avevano perpetrato quello scempio?

Una beffa per le rigide gerarchie di polizia che evidentemente avevano lasciato passare qualcuno capace di arrivare fino lì…

Un affronto che colpiva i sovrani e la loro reputazione di fronte ad un paese straniero, dipingendoli come incapaci di mantenere l’ordine nella capitale e proteggere gli ospiti.

Girodel si passò una mano sul viso…

La polvere di gesso era dissolta sull’uniforme…

Il guizzo dell’istintiva volontà di trovare il colpevole si disperse all’istante incapace d’imprimersi nella testa, sfuggente dinnazi all’obiettivo di ritrovare il Colonnello Stevenov e quel religioso, il confessore del Principe Jurovsky…

E trovare lei, Oscar…

Chi diavolo era stato a fare tutto quello…

Non poteva essere solo un dannato popolano ignorante…

“Dannazione!” – si scoprì ad imprecare, lui che l’aveva fatto raramente nella sua vita ed il pensiero corse a lei, ad Oscar, alla sua rabbia, ai dubbi, alla resistenza che gli opponeva sempre e che lui non riusciva a scalfire.

Doveva trovarla e non si sarebbe dato pace se non fosse riuscito a convincerla che quanto accaduto era il limite…

Lui non l’avrebbe più consentito…

Doveva portarla via…via…

Via da lì…via da tutto…

***

“И вы?”

“Да …”

“Я увидел во мессу в Нотр-Дам” (I).

La corporatura massiccia ondeggiò un poco e la polvere del saio appena confusa con il bianco della lunga barba, si spanse mentre l’uomo si chinò appoggiando la mano aperta sui ricami dorati dell’uniforme.

Il corpo apparentemente esanime…

L’altra mano scostò una ciocca di capelli biondi, per scoprire il viso, bianco, tanto da sembrare privo di vita, anche se un respiro leggero, rarefatto e faticoso, scorreva attraverso le labbra anch’esse velate di polvere.

L’uomo portò la mano sopra di esse e vi passò le dita e scorse su di esse, come per pulirle e scorgerne il colorito autentico.

Le dita si soffermarono allora in un intento non troppo celato di ricavarne la consistenza, assaggiarne il sentore, anche se solo attraverso il tatto.

A quel movimento leggero e raccolto seguì un gesto repentino e secco…

L’uomo afferrò la giacca e strinse la stoffa, i ricami dorati si contrassero in una torsione innaturale, fin quasi a stracciarsi.

Sollevò il corpo come fosse stato quello di una bambola priva di vita, incapace di opporre resistenza, e l’attirò a se avvicinadosi ad esso, come per osservare con più calma il viso di quella donna, la sua bocca dischiusa, la pelle delle guance bianca, anch’essa appena velata di polvere.

Dietro all’uomo in ginocchio un’ombra avanzò di un passo assumendo una posa incombente sul primo, come a ricordargli seppure senza clamore che lì, in quel momento, nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto fare nulla.

Non si doveva fare nulla.

Solo attendere che gli eventi si evolvessero nel modo stabilito.

“Так и есть. Визит принца не будет длиться долго, и вскоре я поделюсь с ним. Вы знаете, что вам нужно сделать. Мы дадим процесс начнется. А потом ...” (II).

La mano si aprì abbandonando di colpo la presa della stoffa per scivolare sull’intarsio spesso del colletto.

L’uomo in piedi arretrò volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra, dal punto in cui si trovava non s’intravedevano le nefaste conseguenze dell’esplosione…

La luce entrava adesso prepotente, assieme alle grida di coloro che combattevano contro la tragica evoluzione di quella giornata.

L’alone tiepido si riflesse sulla tonalità cremisi dell’uniforme…

Lo sguardo basso, il tono freddo tradivano il disinteresse.

Le parole s’insinuarono apparentemente distanti da quanto accadeva, proseguendo il discorso oscuro.

“Но ... он сказал, что ... опасно” (III).

“Опасный?” (IV) – ripetè quello chino, tornando a fissare il viso della donna, come per scorgere prova di quanto udito.

Il volto adesso pareva attraversato da una debole contrazione di sofferenza mentre le dita si chiudevano…

L’uomo si sollevò un poco, lisciandosi la barba con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra indugiava sul colletto dell’uniforme, la stoffa chiusa tra le dita, la presa forte e stretta, il respiro imprigionato, tanto da diventare faticoso quasi soffocato.

“Когда он находится далеко от своей страны будет посмотреть, если вы все еще будет "опасно"!” (V).

L’uomo lasciò definitivamente l’uniforme, aprendo la mano.

Il corpo ricadde giù accasciandosi a ridosso della parete polverosa e scura della stanza, poco distante da un grande camino in marmo grigio e rosa, pulito e buio.

L’aria pareva aver ripreso a scorrere riportando il colorito del viso.

La porta della stanza si aprì all’improvviso e i due uomini arretrarono di qualche passo.

“Colonnello Stevenov?” – gridò il Maggiore Girodel alla vista dell’ufficiale russo.

L’uomo rimase silenzioso.

“Come state? Siete ferito?” – continuò Girodel avvicinandosi ai due uomini – “E voi? Siete il confessore del principe? State bene?”.

Non attese risposta Girodel perché gli occhi, una volta individuate le persone che cercava, si posarono sul corpo che stava li, a terra, accanto alla parete.

“Comandante? Oscar?” – balbettò incredulo quasi impietrito.

“C’è stata un’esplosione a quanto ho potuto comprendere…eravamo in un’altra sala ma i vetri…i vetri ci sono piovuti addosso…ci siamo rifugiati qui dentro…” – precisò Stevenov in tono asettico. Nessuna emozione traspariva dalla voce, quasi lui si fosse trovato in mezzo ad una battaglia e ne stesse facendo il resoconto ad un superiore.

Stava parlando di Oscar però e Girodel si chinò su di lei tentando si comprendere se era ancora viva.

“E’ viva…” – si espresse l’uomo più anziano.

Era viva in effetti.

Girodel le prese il viso tra le mani, mentre alle sue spalle si avvicinarono altri soldati, alcuni della Guardia Reale, altri della Guardia Metropolitana.

“Comandante? Oscar ti prego, rispondimi…” – continuò Girodel accarezzando viso, gli occhi chiusi e le mani terribilmente fredde.

“Credo sia solo svenuta…è caduta per cercare di scansare i vetri…” – obiettò Stevenov che tentò di costringere nella voce un timbro di compassione.

Se il Maggiore Girodel non fosse stato così sconvolto probabilmente se ne sarebbe accorto che il giovane ufficiale russo aveva compreso “chi” fosse Oscar, in realtà, anche se non era dato sapere come ci fosse arrivato o chi e quando gliel’avesse rivelato, nell’evidente declinazione di genere.

Ma se il Maggiore Girodel non fosse stato così sconvolto, si sarebbe accorto del tono assolutamente forzato, sicuramente non dettato da affetto o da preoccupazione, che lasciava trasparire una sorta di cinico interesse, seppure sapientemente imbrigliato nella voce bassa, nell’immobilità dei corpi, negli sguardi che i due russi si scambiarono, decidendo di mantenersi distanti per non infastidire più di tanto lo spazio di manovra degli altri.

“Dobbiamo portarla fuori di qui” – gridò Girodel passandole il braccio dietro la schiena e sollevandola con forza e delicatezza.

“Fuori di qui” – continuò quasi con un filo di voce.

Lui avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e gridare e…

Un mormorio infastidito sgusciò dalle labbra…

“Sto bene…” - biascicò Oscar iniziando a tossire.

Il temperamento indomito riprendeva il sopravvento.

“Io non sono del tuo stesso parere…” - contestò Girodel tirando un calcio alla porta e sgusciando fuori - “Verrai con me adesso…e non accetto rifiuti!”.

Il tono incombente riuscì ad avere la meglio sulle residue forze anche perché la polvere serrava la gola impedendo una più energica reazione…

Se l’era sentito Girodel nella testa e nelle ossa che quel giorno non sarebbe stato uguale a tutti gli altri.

Un pensiero acuto e fisso si espanse nella testa mentre le braccia trattenevano quel corpo…

Dio, gli pareva davvero morta e se fosse accaduto…

Dio, in un istante l’avrebbe persa, senza poter far niente per strapparla a quel destino assurdo e…

Girodel faticava ad immaginare che quello scenario facesse davvero parte di un piano architettato casualmente per mano di ribelli bifolchi ed ignoranti…

Ma quand’anche fosse stato così, quel giorno il limite era stato oltrepassato e non c’erano giustificazioni a quello scempio e lui non ne avrebbe tollerate altre e non glielo avrebbe più consentito a lei, ad Oscar, di finire così, sbattuta in un angolo, per mano di quelli che volevano far scivolare la città nel caos…

E di tutti gli altri…

Lei doveva starne fuori, non era più tollerabile…

“Maledizione…lasciatemi passare!”.

Andrè imprecava tentando di farsi strada in mezzo al via vai di gente atterrita che cercava i propri cari e nemmeno sapeva se erano morti o vivi, oppure al contrario li aveva trovati e adesso tentava di andarsene da quell’inferno.

Il sole era tornato ad illuminare prepotente e beffardo Place du Louvre, stampandosi con una luce nitida e quasi offensiva sulle facciate ocra del palazzo, sulla piazza riempita di grida e lamenti e imprecazioni…

Vide arrivarsi incontro altri soldati.

Riconobbe Voltaire, Lasalle e…

Vincent Sabin era lì, in mezzo agli altri e davvero gli parve che quello avesse preso a sghignazzare in silenzio, lisciandosi il faccione unto e storto e sibilando parole incomprensibili.

Istintivamente sentì che quello c’entrava qualcosa con tutta quella storia, perché le conosceva anche lui le dicerie che indicavano Vincent Sabin legato ad un gruppo di ribelli, annidato nelle viscere di Parigi e animato da sistemi poco ortodossi e violenti per combattere la nobiltà, non certo a colpi di voti ed elezioni e delegati ma con l’esplosivo ed il terrore, per seminare la paura tra la gente e smuovere finalmente le coscienze e le pance contro la nobiltà.

All’istante André si diede del pazzo perché proprio gli pareva impossibile che un Soldato della Guardia avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di ammazzare i suoi stessi compagni e la gente del popolo per un simile fine…

Ma c’era che Vincent Sabin, sempre lui, l’aveva dichiarato apertamente e senza ritegno che lo voleva far fuori il loro comandante.

A qualunque costo…

Che fosse stato accoltellandola in un vicolo fetido di Parigi oppure…

Oppure farla saltare in aria!

“Dio…” – mormorò piano André, ritrovandosi improvvisamente disperso e senza più forze di fronte a quello scenario…

Ciascuno degli scopi che animavano le gesta dei ribelli e di quel dannato Sabin si condensavano lì, nello spazio polveroso e caotico che s’impose allo sguardo perso.

André istintivamente si disse che nessuno avrebbe avuto l’ardire di attraversare quell’inferno e pensò che chiunque avesse voluto trovare riparo o salvezza o allontanarsi dal Louvre avrebbe dovuto girarci attorno per riprendere la via per la Senna o per la zona opposta della città.

Iniziò a correre facendosi largo tra la gente, verso Rue Saint Honoré e si ritrovò quasi davanti Palace Royal.

Una carrozza gli passò velocemente accanto.

Il simbolo della famiglia dei Conti de Girodel colpì l’attenzione…

L’intuito che il mezzo potesse rivelargli le risposte che cercava lo spinse a gettarsi letteralmente davanti ai cavalli obbligando il cocchiere ad un repentino tiro alle redini.

I cavalli scalciarono spaventati dalla brusca manovra.

“Cristo Santo sei impazzito?” – gridò l’uomo levandosi il cappello e scendendo dalla carrozza con la frusta in mano pronto a colpire quel soldato fuori di testa.

André puntò all’abitacolo infischiandosene del cocchiere imbestialito…

Ci ficcò lo sguardo dentro, venendo preceduto in pochi istanti dall’occupante del mezzo.

Girodel aprì lo sportello per comprendere che diavolo stesse accadendo.

L’occhiata tra i due fu tanto fulminea quanto glaciale.

Era accaduto spesso in passato di ritrovarsi a contendere un gesto, un’intuizione, un affondo che li togliesse reciprocamente dai guai, generati principalmente dai colpi di testa del Comandante della Guardia Reale…

André rivide di fronte a sé i gesti dell’altro, lo sguardo, l’incedere silenzioso, forse tanto quanto il proprio, e lo comprese, in quel momento, colmandolo della richiesta che Girodel aveva fatto di chiedere Oscar in moglie.

Un tremore diffuso di rabbia s’impadronì dei muscoli e delle mani che si attaccarono all’anta dello sportello, in un impeto di ricerca che annientava l’orgoglio…

Chi era adesso lui per arrogarsi il diritto di fermare la carrozza di un nobile e chiedere di lei, di Oscar, non certo di lei, di Oscar, come Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia?

Era un altro ruolo quello che lui sentiva sollevarsi dalle viscere, incombente e gelido…

Un ruolo che non gli spettava più…

E quello dovette appunto essere il pensiero di Girodel che dopo essersi accorto di chi fosse il colpevole di quella brusca frenata richiuse immediatamente l’anta e battè violentemente la mano sulla parete di legno della carrozza ordinando al cocchiere di lasciar perdere, risalire e andarsene da quel posto il più presto possibile.

Pareva che nemmeno l’avesse visto André.

Eppure sapeva bene chi fosse…

“Maggiore Girodel!” – gridò lui aggrappandosi al mezzo – “Oscar è con voi? Il comandante è con voi?”.

Rabbia e disperazione colmarono la sua voce…

_Ecco qual è la mia libertà_ – si disse d’istinto André – _Quella di essere lasciato a marcire nel dubbio di non sapere neppure se sei viva!_

“Lasciaci passare André!” – gridò Girodel con rabbia – “Non ti riguarda più tutto questo adesso!”.

L’ufficiale riservò all’altro uno sguardo che nemmeno poteva dirsi sprezzante. Non era il caso d’indugiare ad arrovellarsi e chiedersi perché diavolo quel servo se ne stesse lì, in mezzo alla strada, a bloccare il passaggio della carrozza…

Antico debito padronale, devozione alla famiglia che l’aveva accolto e cresciuto…

Li aveva sempre visti insieme Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes ed il suo servo.

Perché André era solo un servo.

Devoto, premuroso, affidabile…

Ma niente di più.

Tutto poteva essere, ma adesso tutto si era concluso e dissolto.

Quel tempo era finito e sepolto…

Ingiustificabile appariva allora quell’arroganza…

Un tarlo, infinitamente minuscolo e soprendentemente sagace ebbe il pregio d’insinuarsi nella mente dell’ufficiale, lì, proprio nell’istante in cui Girodel scorse sul volto di André un moto repentino di rabbia, un’arroganza senza pari, quasi che quello da un momento all’altro avrebbe anche potuto aprire lo sportello per tirarlo giù per la giacca e sbatterlo a terra e prenderlo a pugni in faccia e poi entrare in quella dannata carrozza…

Lo sguardo gli rivelò che siì sarebbe anche potuto accadere…

Girodel venne attraversato dal dubbio.

L’arroganza esibita insinuava che altro ci fosse tra loro…

Altro d’inammissibile ed inaccettabile.

La mente non era pronta…

Andrè si rese conto che la mente e la coscienza non erano pronte e non sarebbero mai state pronte ad accettare di perdere Oscar.

Non così, con quel nobile arrogante che silenziosamente se la stava portando via…

Non così, non adesso, non senza averle chiesto se fosse cambiato qualcosa e se quell’assurdo gesto che li aveva uniti in un disperato ed ultimo abbraccio sarebbe davvero stata l’unica concessione alle loro vite d’imprimersi nella mente…

André fu costretto a mentire.

“Maggiore…il Caporale Hulin mi ha chiesto di lei…i soldati…”.

L’altro tirò un respiro di stizza.

“E sia…” – rispose in moto di superiorità – “E’ svenuta. La stò portando nella mia casa e spero…”.

Il tono si fece severo e serio ma dannatamente deciso tanto che André ne fu quasi travolto, fin nelle viscere…

André credette di morire…

“Spero sia per sempre!” – chiosò Girodel lanciando uno sguardo scuro verso André ed incitando nuovamente il cocchiere ad andarsene via.

S’era entrati in un altro tempo, in altri sentimenti…

Non degni d’essere condivisi con un servo, un plebeo, un soldato semplice.

Girodel si era assunto quel difficile compito e nessuno avrebbe più dovuto mettersi in mezzo…

Ed il dubbio che chiunque, servo, plebeo, soldato semplice, potesse farlo…

Non sarebbe stato ammissibile.

* Allusione non troppo velata ai “muschiatini”: gruppo composto per lo più da giovani che comparvero negli anni successivi alla presa della Bastiglia a Palace Royal e che imitavano “nell’atteggiamento e nel vestiario” i nobili caduti in disgrazia.

I - “E' lei?”.

“Si...”.

“L'avevo intravista durante la messa a Notre Dame”.

II - “E sia. La visita del principe non durerà a lungo e io ripartirò presto con lui. Tu sai quello che devi fare. Lasceremo che il processo inizi. E poi...”.

III - “Però...lui ha detto che è pericolosa...”.

IV - “Pericolosa?”.

V - “Quando sarà lontana dal suo paese vedremo se vorrà ancora "essere pericolosa"!”.


	16. Passage

**_Passage…_ **

Ormai a Parigi non si parlava d’altro.

Da Fabourg de Grenelle a Saint Antoin.

All’ombra di Saint Sulpice o giù oltre Rue de Vaugirard e poi fino a Fabourg Saint Martin.

Tutti i parigini sapevano dei “fatti del Louvre”…

Chiunque ne fosse stato l’autore era riuscito nell’intento di uccidere in un sol colpo venti persone, tra soldati e gente del popolo, quella che si era trovata lì semplicemente per soddisfare la curiosità di un evento insolito, e così far precipitare la città in un’atmosfera greve e rarefatta, quasi che il vento del nord si fosse fatto talmente gelido da gelare il respiro e i movimenti e gl’intenti dei meno intransigenti…

Nelle ore successive all’esplosione, i drappelli dei Soldati della Guardia in circolazione a Parigi e quelli dei gendarmi e di chiunque avesse informazioni o fosse in grado di torchiare a dovere chi poteva averne, ricevettero l’ordine di scandagliare qualsiasi luogo potesse anche solo lontanamente esser considerato vicino o in grado di dare ospitalità a personaggi che orbitavano nell’ambiente dei ribelli, quelli che avversavano i metodi democratici che, a fatica, si stavano facendo strada in Francia per cambiare le cose.

A quel punto, una sorta di melma oscura e viscida e sfuggente parve avvolgere tutti coloro nella cui voce si animavano l’istinto e la volontà di cambiare la condizione di miseria in cui la Francia stava scivolando, e così diveniva incerto stabilire se davvero chi avesse bollato il gesto come vigliacco e terrificante non ne fosse, in realtà, uno dei reali artefici…

Nella melma diventava difficile riconoscere cosa fosse giusto e cosa no, chi combattesse con onestà e lealtà e chi decidesse di servirsi di metodi così devastanti come quello appena utilizzato.

André rientrò all’Entrague a notte inoltrata.

Le facce di alcuni compagni arrivati prima di lui erano tirate e scure, dopo aver esaurito le imprecazioni per l’inutile morte di uomini che avevano avuto l’unico torto di rispettare le consegne ricevute e si erano ritrovati troppo vicino al punto dell’esplosione…

La morte li aveva casualmente travolti e non c’era nulla di peggiore che morire per caso, per un’assurda beffa del destino.

Di alcuni non era rimasto particamente nulla, tanto che poche famiglie avevano avuto la fortuna – se così poteva dirsi – di ricevere un corpo intatto, non dilaniato dalla polvere esplosiva e dai calcinacci piombati giù dalle mura del Louvre sulla folla sottostante.

Nessuno aveva voglia di parlare.

Nemmeno lui, anche perché era la sua mente adesso ad essere dilaniata da quello che era accaduto e da quello che sarebbe potuto accadere…

L’insensato egoismo che aveva guidato tutta la sua vita se ne stava lì, implacabile a dividere i pensieri, di fronte allo scenario della propria vita di nuovo in bilico, sul bordo esile di una voragine.

E lui si sentì dannatamente impreparato, incapace di accettare il risvolto che avrebbe potuto prendere quell’esistenza.

Accadeva sempre più spesso e lui cominciava a percepire una stanchezza immane, infinita, impossibile da accettare unita alla certezza di sapere che _loro_ due non c’erano più, perché nemmeno si potevano vedere o parlare…

Istintivamente aveva provato rabbia verso Girodel.

Assoluta…

Quasi che l’uomo ci avesse messo tutta la più raffinata crudeltà nel mettersi in mezzo…

Quasi avesse deciso, da solo, di arrogarsi il diritto di tenere ogni cosa o persona riguardasse la vita di Oscar, André compreso, lontano da lei, e lei allontanata da tutto ciò che aveva fatto parte della sua vita passata…

Ci era arrivato vicinissimo ad Oscar.

Le parole di Girodel gli avevano fatto comprendere che lei era lì, dentro quella carrozza, chiusa nella sua esistenza in perenne bilico, non solo con la morte, ma con la sua stessa personalità, divisa tra l’essere uomo o donna, tra l’amare e l’odiare il proprio corpo, tra cedere alla propria sensibilità, alla propria innocenza e resistere ad esse e relegarle in un angolo remoto della coscienza fino a che anche lei probabilmente sarebbe impazzita

Forse allora anche Girodel l’aveva compreso e…

Sì, odio viscerale…

Sissignore.

Ma non contro Girodel…

Quell’uomo non c’entrava nulla, in fondo…

Per assurdo quell’uomo voleva solo salvarla, la sua Oscar, portarla via dall’inferno in cui era scivolato un angolo di Parigi quel dannato giorno…

Come biasimarlo?

Non avrebbe fatto anche lui la stessa cosa?

In un battito istantaneo fu proprio Oscar che Andrè iniziò a detestare…

Lo sguardo, gli occhi che sfuggivano ma che pure lo seguivano, perché era così, perché era dannatamente vero adesso, anche senza la conferma di Garard.

Non accadeva sempre, ma accadeva, come un tempo, come fosse ovvio, scontato, naturale…

Ma adesso non lo era più…

Occhi di un’arrognate ambiguità che non gli davano tregua.

Dita chiuse nelle mani che s’insinuavano furtive a beffarsi degli sforzi di farsi una ragione…

Tutto trasmetteva altro da ciò da cui André aveva tentato di fuggire e lui non poteva non ricavarne una vibrazione seducente e sottile e sconvolgente al punto che dovette questa volta maledire davvero se stesso…

André si sentì trascinato giù, ancora più giù, ancora più a fondo…

Chiaro gli apparve quel desiderio assoluto e struggente…

Solo con sé stesso doveva prendersela André.

Voleva amare André…

Voleva amare così disperatamente che non riusciva più ad accettare il pensiero che tutto dipendesse da Oscar…

E che lei lo volesse o meno, ne fosse capace o meno…

Voleva amare e l’aveva imposto quell’amore a lei, anche contro di lei…

Come poteva biasimare Girodel che adesso stava facendo la stessa cosa?

Andrè comprese che la sua non era rabbia.

Era semplicemente la visione della vita ormai vuota, priva di appigli, anche i più piccoli, in cui lui si era illuso di sopravvivere.

Era il nulla che gli faceva paura.

La vita stava abbandonando persino l’illusione di essere amato, la rabbia di non esserlo, la frustrazione di aver commesso un errore, la collera contro se stesso ed il proprio gesto, la certezza che nemmeno quell’errore sarebbe servito a spezzare il legame con Oscar.

Ma da quell’errore non sarebbe mai nato nulla…

Non erano più nulla, loro due, anche se erano tutto.

Non c’era più né odio né amore…

Né compassione, né follia.

Non c’era più nulla, in grado di sorreggerlo.

Il cuore contratto d’improvviso si scosse, colpito in un istante dal viso di Diane…

La giovane, seduta poco lontano dall’ingresso, si alzò non appena lo vide e gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo, senza curarsi degli sguardi persi e scuri dei soldati che rientravano e passavano oltre.

“André…stai bene…” – balbettò l’altra cercando di non piangere.

“Sì…”.

Poche parole, la gola chiusa, il senso di nausea che saliva nel pensiero fisso che tutto era finito e che Oscar non sarebbe tornata perché anche a costo di segregarla in casa, Girodel non l’avrebbe più lasciata andare, e avrebbe speso tutto il suo potere, compresa l’influenza che il Generale Jarjayes aveva sempre avuto sulla figlia, per obbligarla a non correre più rischi simili.

In fondo come dargli torto?

Chiunque le avesse voluto un poco di bene non avrebbe mai permesso di lasciarla barattare quella libertà con la sua stessa vita.

“Anche Alain sta bene…” – continuò Diane.

André tentò di dedicare alla giovane un minimo di attenzione.

La testa scoppiava e lo stomaco pareva voler vomitare l’Inferno della disperazione ma Diane non aveva colpa di ciò che accadeva e André poteva osservare il viso dell’altra contratto e teso e gli fece tenerezza e pena e un moto di gratitudine si espanse come il calore offerto da un panno caldo appoggiato sulle mani gelate, o il ristoro di un sorso d’acqua che scivola nella gola riarsa.

Si colmò dell’angosciata apprensione dell’altra, sentendosi finalmente parte dell’esistenza di qualcuno, senza menzogne, senza sotterfugi, senza mezze parole o mezzi pensieri.

In altre parole il respiro tornò ad allargare il petto e la coscienza.

“Alain è venuto a cercarmi e mi ha raccontato quello che è accaduto. E mi ha detto che anche tu non sei rimasto ferito…”.

“Sto bene come vedi. Non eravamo sul luogo dell’esplosione. Ma è stato terribile ugualmente…sono morti in tanti…”.

“Sì lo so”.

Diane era incerta.

“E…”.

André rimase con lo sguardo su di lei.

“E il vostro comandante?” – chiese piano la giovane, torcendosi le mani nel tentativo di non lasciar trasparire il nervosismo dell’incertezza.

Alain non era stato in grado di dirle nulla sulla sorte di Oscar.

André rimase colpito da quella richiesta perché Diane appariva senza pace.

Un balzo della mente ed il pensiero tornò istintivamente alla grafia sul biglietto che Mòse aveva portato per Alain, in cui Diane chiedeva al fratello di andare a casa dei Livrer per essere accompagnata nel tragitto di ritorno a casa.

Tornò allo sguardo di Diane, fisso su di lui, in attesa di quella risposta.

Tornò alla grafia di quel biglietto.

André si convinse di conoscerla quella scrittura, l’aveva già vista…

“E’ saltata in aria quella puttana aristocratica!”.

La voce smargiassa e cinica rieccheggiò forte dall’ingresso dell’hotel.

I soldati che si trovavano nell’atrio si voltarono impietriti e scorsero il soldato Vincent Sabin entrare baldanzoso dirigendosi sicuro verso Diane e André.

“Mi avete capito mademoiselle?” – gorgheggiò spavaldo all’indirizzo di Diane – “Quella è morta e finalmente torneremo ad essere soldati comandati da soldati! Non credo proprio che qualcuno si azzarderà a metterci tra i piedi un’altra ficcanaso come quella!”.

Rise Vincent Sabin e non si accorse che André gli si era fatto contro.

In un attimo l’afferrò per il bavero dell’uniforme.

L’altro lo squadrò minaccioso finalmente soddisfatto d’aver provocato a dovere il tirapiedi del comandante a cui avrebbe sempre voluto dare una lezione.

André caricò il destro e colpì Vincent al volto con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, non certo e non solo per la dannata idiozia uscita dalla bocca…

Per quella dannata giornata, per quei disgraziati saltati in aria…

Per la propria impotenza di dannato plebeo, servo, divenuto niente in una manciata di ore…

Non poteva più bastargli quella vita…

Schegge di un amore folle e senza senso.

Sabin barcollò preso alla sprovvista e finì a terra complice la gamba di Alain dietro le sue.

L’altro era appena rientrato e nemmeno il tempo di tirare un respiro di stanchezza che aveva intravisto quell’attacco repentino e nella testa il rimbombo viscido delle parole di Sabin e poi la voce disperata di Diane che atterrita si era ritratta in un angolo, colpita e stravolta dalla notizia.

“Maledizione Diane” – imprecò Alain voltandosi verso la sorella – “Non devi credere a questo idiota! Lui sta solo dicendo quello che avrebbe voluto che accadesse…”.

Il soldataccio imprecò mentre André gli si avventava contro sferrandogli un altro pugno in faccia.

Sabin era agile e nemmeno la prontezza di riflessi di Alain riuscì ad impedirgli di rivoltarsi e con una manata allontanare da sé André e sollevarsi velocemente per piazzargli a sua volta un cazzotto in pieno viso.

André barcollò e sputò a terra e si mise in guardia dicendosi che tanto valeva farla finita lì, perché la sua vita non avrebbe avuto alcun senso e forse era meglio crepare per mano di quell’avanzo di galera di Vincent Sabin piuttosto che sprecare la propria esistenza ormai nemmeno più sapeva dietro a cosa.

Non indietreggiò e tornò a gettarsi sopra l’altro…

Un altro colpo alle costole e Vincent si accasciò in ginocchio e solo un istante per voltarsi di nuovo e rialzarsi di nuovo e assestare a sua volta un poderoso destro al volto di André.

Il colpo andò a segno e fece schiantare l’altro contro la parete…

Il corpo quasi in frantumi e l’unico gesto di portare i pugni in difesa, perché sentiva che l’avversario stava tornando contro di lui.

I muscoli scossi e la mente persa…

La mente anch’essa disperatamente aggrappata all’unico pensiero…

_Io ti amo…_

_Maledizione…_

_Ti amo e questo sarà la mia rovina…_

_Ti amo e proprio perché ti amo devo dimenticarti…_

_Tu devi uscire da questo Inferno._

_Non tornarci più in mezzo a gente come questa che ti vuole morta…_

_Devo dimenticare che ti amo…_

_Devo dimenticarmi che ti amo e devo dimanticarmi di averti dimenticato…_

André avrebbe continuato, ancora e ancora…

Alain fu costretto ad avventarsi su di lui, per fermarlo, perché non gli parevano sensate una tale rabbia nello sguardo dell’amico e una tale furia per le assurdità dette da quell’idiota di Vincent.

Mentre lo teneva e gli gridava di lasciar perdere, Alain fu attraversato dal dubbio di aver sbagliato tutto, di non aver capito niente di quello che scorreva nelle vene di André per quella donna e che forse…

Forse Diane, la sua Diane, che vedeva affezionarsi ogni giorno di più ad André, avrebbe sofferto.

“Maledizione André! Calmati!”.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi Alain! Non t’immischiare! Tanto farebbe comodo anche a te che fosse vero quello che dice questo idiota!”.

La frase urlata in preda alla disperazione fece sussultare Diane, poco dietro alla rissa.

“Finiscila! Sai che non è così!” – si affrettò a gridare Alain.

Non voleva che Diane sapesse dell’avversione al comandante…

E anche l’avesse saputo, dannazione, nessuno doveva morire così, dilaniato come un animale braccato e fatto a pezzi.

Nessuno lo meritava, nemmeno quella dannata aristocratica…

Che fine aveva fatto quella donna?

Se l’era chiesto anche Alain e dannazione, il cuore gli era balzato in gola al pensiero che quella donna fosse morta.

Perché dannazione nessuno poteva morire così…

André tentò di gettarsi di nuovo contro Vincent Sabin.

A quel punto due soldati si fecero contro l’uomo e lo trascinarono da una parte, mentre Alain si frappose tra lui e André.

Vincent Sabin imprecava in preda alla furia più cieca e adesso pareva l’avrebbe ucciso sul serio André, mentre preso per la giacca dell’uniforme, trattenuto a stento, lo buttavano fuori dell’hotel.

“Vattene di qua e torna nel tuo Inferno, maledetto ipocrita…” – gli gridò contro Alain mentre a grandi passi andava verso l’uscita e si accertava che l’altro fosse davvero fuori e poi rientrava e correva da Diane abbracciandola e dicendole che Sabin aveva detto un’idiozia e nella testa l’assurdità di chiedersi che diavolo stesse accadendo e perché sua sorella Diane avesse reagito così al dubbio che il loro comandante fosse davvero saltato in aria.

“Diane…non è come ha detto quell’imbecille…” – balbettò Alain, incerto, e poi rivolto ad André – “Dannazione…se sai qualcosa…parla…”.

“Il nostro comandante è vivo…se t’interessa tanto saperlo…ma…” - André sputò a terra per scacciare il sapore metallico del sangue - “Non so se tornerà…credo fosse ferita…non so altro…”.

Si voltò, per evitare lo sguardo degli altri soldati, mentre Alain rimase su di lui e negli occhi la reazione furiosa di André, la sua rabbia di fronte alla cinica rappresentazione della morte del loro comandante.

Quella donna era ancora viva, ma la rabbia…

Pareva assoluta, senza scampo, quella rabbia, come se in essa fosse avviluppata e mescolata un’altra rabbia, fatta di disperazione e abbandono, una rabbia quasi ancestrale che pareva aver imprigionato i gesti e le parole e i pensieri e la vita di André.

Forse allora nemmeno l’aver conosciuto Helena era valso ad allontanare la mente di André da quella donna…

Tutto questo ad Alain sarebbe importato relativamente poco, o nulla…

Se André voleva crepare per difendere il suo comandante che s’accomodasse pure…

Se voleva buttare la sua vita al vento che facesse pure…

Ma Alain doveva sapere.

Doveva assolutamente comprendere cosa ci fosse tra lui e quella donna.

Non poteva correre il rischio che Diane s’innamorasse di un uomo che reagiva a quel modo…

Ed essere addirittura lui stesso l’artefice di quel sentimento…

“Alain!”.

Una voce atterrita si levò da un gruppetto di persone che era entrato nell’hotel.

C’erano alcuni anziani, due donne e un bambino.

“Laure!”.

“Sei vivo…” – sussurrò la giovane avvicinandosi piano nel timore d’esser riconosciuta.

I fatti del Louvre erano circolati talmente in fretta e a Parigi non si parlava d’altro che ci si trovasse dalla parte opposta della città nel Fabourg Saint Honoré o lungo Rue Mont – Martre, oppure ancora più giù verso le colline avvolte dalla fitta nebbia della sera…

Uomini che non sarebbero più tornati dalle donne che amavano, dai figli o dai genitori…

Ma nessuno conosceva i nomi di quelli che non erano scampati...

E Laure, quando l’aveva saputo, si era sentita improvvisamente prigioniera di quelle camere calde e buie, di quelle mani sconosciute che l’avevano presa e toccata e che lei aveva dovuto sopportare e soddisfare.

E in quel momento l’unico pensiero era stato per Alain, per quell’incedere dolce e ritmato e potente che penetrava dentro, prendendosi tutto di lei, dentro, fin nelle viscere, fino a portarla oltre quelle stanze buie e calde, oltre quelle pareti agghindate di nulla…

Mentre il respiro le sussurrava all’orecchio parole senza rumore che pure la trascinavano via…

Lei era unica per lui…

Ma Laure non aveva acconsentito ad “essere” unica per lui.

Aveva supplicato Madame La Nuit di lasciarla andare a controllare che Alain fosse ancora vivo e adesso che l’aveva davanti, comprese di non potersi avvicinare, di non volerlo fare, per non corrompere l’unico sguardo che l’amasse davvero, per non infangare quell’amore solo loro, che pure adesso lei stava rivelando agli occhi di tutti.

Se lo sentiva addosso di essere una puttana…

Ne percepiva l’odore, sulla pelle, e non c’era stato verso di lavarlo via, quell’odore di mani fetide e appiccicose, che avevano preso ogni lembo di pelle, indugiato, stretto, leccato, graffiato…

Quello era il suo mestiere e sarebbe dovuta restare alle Roses Blanches come le aveva bisbigliato all’orecchio Madame Nuit, stizzita e scura per il consenso strappatole dalle mani giunte di Laure e dallo sguardo febbrile che avevano accompagnato la richiesta di uscire.

Sì, adesso lo comprendeva Laure che sarebbe dovuta restare là, ad attendere, senza versare un briciolo del proprio tempo al pensiero che Alain poteva essere tra quei soldati…

Senza nemmeno un volo del cuore che aveva continuato a battere, imperterrito, incosciente, caparbio, per tutto il tempo in cui lei aveva corso come una pazza scivolando tra le stradine scure, imbrattate e fredde e dentro di sè voleva solo che la schiena fosse stretta di nuovo, abbracciata e persa nelle braccia dell’altro.

Doveva restarsene alle Roses Blanches…

Se lo ripetè di nuovo tra sé e sé, mentre intravide una giovane donna dietro ad Alain, mentre la voce tremò, incerta, al pensiero che il permesso di uscire, quel giorno, era stato pattuito a caro prezzo.

Tutto aveva un prezzo nella sua maledetta vita.

Riconobbe nella giovane i tratti di Diane di cui Alain le aveva parlato spesso, con calore ed affetto, costantemente in ansia che la sorella non finisse nelle mani di qualche dannato individuo che gliela portasse via…

O che non finisse come le ragazze de Les Roses…

Non poteva che essere così.

Alain non avrebbe mai rivelato a sua sorella che lui frequentava una puttana, o meglio, che una puttana era la sua donna…

Ecco chi sentì di essere Laure in quel momento.

Una puttana…

Una puttana e nient’altro.

Laure trattenne un respiro più fondo e balbettò una scusa inconsistente abbassando lo sguardo.

“Ho accompagnato la madre di un soldato in una locanda qui vicino perché si accertasse che suo figlio stesse bene. Per fortuna lo ha trovato…”.

Alain osservava Laure e avrebbe voluto abbracciarla ma appena fece un passo l’altra indietreggiò e si voltò avviandosi velocemente verso la porta.

“Laure…”.

L’altra non ascoltò quella richiesta e corse via.

Alain non sapeva che fare.

“Va da lei, non preoccuparti” – l’incalzò André passandosi il palmo sulla mano per tamponare una piccola ferita al labbro – “Accompagnerò io a casa Diane…”.

Alain rimase incerto a quella proposta.

Di nuovo le carte in tavola parevano rimescolarsi, sospinte via, alla rinfusa, come in balia di una folata di vento che sostituendosi al destino decideva di cambiare gioco e mettere in difficoltà i partecipanti.

“Sei sicuro?”.

“Vai, imbecille!” – gli rispose André risoluto.

Non aggunse altro.

André era di poche parole. L’epiteto appioppato ad Alain la diceva lunga sul giudizio che stava esprimendo sull’amico.

Non era il caso di lasciar andare via una giovane come Laure…

Non era in caso di perdere altro tempo.

Andrè ci era arrivato anche prima di Alain, forse perché André sarebbe stato disposto a fare un patto con il diavolo per vedere lo stesso sguardo di Laure negli occhi di un’altra persona…

_Le diable…_

André tirò un respiro.

Non aveva senso distruggersi per una realtà che non sarebbe mai esistita.

“André, non devi preoccuparti. Posso tornare a casa da sola…” – mormorò Diane che si era calmata e manteneva lo sguardo su di lui.

“Non pensarci nemmeno. E’ troppo tardi…”.

“Non credo che accadrà nulla la fuori. Ogni angolo della città è pieno di soldati” – obiettò Diane.

André pensò a Vincent Sabin.

Anche lui era un soldato.

“Appunto” – rispose tagliente.

***

“Laure…aspetta…”.

I passi di Alain si affrettarono dietro a quelli di Laure che pareva avere le ali ai piedi.

“Alain, vattene via! Torna indietro… ho fatto male a venire…devo rientrare altrimenti chi la sente madame…” – gli gridò l’altra e nella voce la rabbia per le considerazioni assurde che le avevano trafitto i gesti e i pensieri.

Divisa a metà tra cedere ai sensi e restare invece con i piedi per terra e convincersi che quel soldato era un cliente come gli altri, dannatamente bello e sensuale e…

I pensieri si espansero e si annullarono e le parole morirono sulla bocca mentre con un affondo Alain le fu addosso, afferrandola per un braccio e tirandola indietro e poi chiudendola in un abbraccio e trascinandola sotto il voltone aperto di un edificio.

Lì al buio la strinse ancora di più a sé, per impedirle di mettere piede fuori sotto la vaga luce dei lampioni, e poi affondò la mano destra nel castano dei ricci stringendo la chioma per tenerla lì, ferma, mentre la sinistra si mosse veloce e poi piano sul fianco, in un andamento ritmato che doveva calmare Laure, acquietare la rabbia, quella stessa rabbia che Alain sentiva salirgli dallo stomaco fin nella gola…

“Alain…non posso…”.

“Baciami…stai zitta…baciami e basta!”.

Non attese risposta Alain affondando la bocca nella bocca dell’altra, chiudendo il respiro che a poco a poco si fece più caldo e complice…

Nessuna resistenza, nell’incedere affannato delle labbra, nell’affondo umido che voleva tutto, voce e aria e muscoli…

La bocca corse al collo e Alain si fece strada attraverso la lana ruvida dello scialle e poi della stoffa più tiepida del vestito…

Si ricavò un pertugio, abbastanza stretto che impedisse al freddo autunnale di disturbare quell’amplesso rubato ma sufficiente per arrivare alla pelle ed averla sotto le dita ed assaggiarne la consistenza, mentre percepiva il riverbero degli occhi feriti di Laure, piantati addosso, quasi cinici, come se lei non volesse affatto quel contatto, ma, suo malgrado, non potesse farne a meno.

Nemmeno lui voleva farne a meno…

L’odore di morte che quel giorno aveva riempito le strade di Parigi, lui doveva cancellarselo di dosso e voleva che accadesse così, con lei, lei sotto di sé, per dimenticare la ferita…

Se Laure non voleva stare con lui, lì, quella sera, ad Alain non importava. Non in quel momento…

E se fosse stato una sorta di falso pudore per il suo maledetto lavoro…

Che andassero tutti al diavolo.

Che ne sapevano tutti di cosa vuol dire sfiorare la morte, passarci accanto, vederla sulla faccia di un compagno a cui magari quella stessa mattina avevi dato una pacca sulla spalla e che adesso non c’era più?

Dannazione, Alain voleva vivere, anche così, anche contro quello che volevano altri…

Uno strattone più deciso vinse la tensione dei lacci e dei tessuti e della gola mentre il calore si animava nel contatto di quel lembo di pelle, scivolando dall’uno all’altra, anticipando l’intorbidirsi del sangue, l’irrigidirsi della posa, l’annullamento del respiro, disfatto in un mugolio appena accennato.

Il tepore rovente risalì costringendo la bocca ad affondare ancora…

Gli occhi chiusi, le dita strette adesso…

Pochi gesti nel respiro secco…

Alain la sollevò un poco, quel tanto per spingersi e scivolare nella consistenza bagnata e morbida dei fianchi che saggiò piano, ritrovandosi il collo trafitto dalle unghie chiuse da una sofferente attesa.

Si mosse più distintamente e velocemente, annullando ogni pensiero, ogni dubbio, dimenticandosi di essere all’aperto, seppure in fondo al cortile di chissà quale casa…

Si spinse dentro di lei, affondando i fianchi e prendendola lì, chiusa, sotto di sé, sorretti ciascuno dall’amplesso dell’altro, nell’ansimare nebbioso che corrompeva l’aria gelata.

Laure fu costretta ad affondare ancora di più le unghie aggrappandosi all’uniforme rigida per aggrapparsi a lui e lasciarsi prendere, mordendosi il labbro, ingoiando i suoi stessi gemiti, frantumando lo spasmo roco per lasciarlo scorrere…

Si appiattì contro il muro, sospinta contro la pietra fredda, colma e trascinata via, piena del calore fluido che colmava il ventre e intiepidiva la pelle nel tremore delle ginocchia…

“Lasciami andare…” – ansimò piano, in un ultimo tentativo di sottrarsi a ciò a cui non poteva e non voleva sottrarsi.

Lo stava dicendo a sé stessa, non voleva che lui la lasciasse andare.

Sarebbe stato tutto più difficile, ancora di più, ancora…

I muscoli si tesero, il corpo s’irrigidì tutto sollevandosi verso l’alto, quasi a voler davvero sfuggire al cedimento che lo risucchiò a ritroso, all’indietro, disperso nella vibrazione continua ed insistente dell’orgasmo e delle lacrime che dannate salivano agli occhi.

Alain non si fermò stringendo Laure a sé, nel buio, dentro quella specie di bozzolo caldo nel quale si erano uniti i corpi, accarezzando il viso dell’altra, permettendosi anch’egli un respiro più fondo, severo, a liberare l’orgoglio ritrovato seppure ferito, a raccogliere i muscoli invasi dal tremito che lo costrinse quasi a schiacciarsi contro di lei, per restare saldo mentre veniva dentro di lei e dannazione a quell’istante in cui poteva scivolare e dimenticare e perdersi…

L’aveva avuta vinta...

Alain restò lì, dentro di lei, ancora un poco, il tempo di recuperare il senso del respiro, i muscoli sciolti…

“Immagino che ti sia costato venire fino da me…avrai la tua parte…fai finta che io sia qualcun altro…” – ansimò cinicamente mentre riaprì gli occhi ritrovandosi addosso quelli di lei, persi e freddi, e allora l’aria uscì livida, trattenuta fra i denti.

Per non attirare l’attenzione di nessuno, e perché faceva male essere costretti a nascondersi, persino da sé stessi, come fosse peccato prendersi e basta, senza futuro, senza coltivare nulla che quegli istanti dannati.

“Non tornare laggiù…” – riprese poi più piano accarezzando i capelli, scostandoli dal viso di lei quasi pentito della sua stessa affermazione – “Vieni via da là…ti aiuterò io…e se i soldi non basteranno puoi sempre trovare un altro lavoro…”.

Il gesto era sempre quello.

Alain era solito compierlo nel momento in cui se ne sarebbe andato, quasi a voler rimettere in ordine lo scompiglio esteriore, sentendosi ancora in corpo l’urgenza palpabile della contrazione acquietata ma non domata.

Alain percepì il corpo di Laure irrigidirsi, tradendo un moto che lo respingeva adesso, diamentralmente opposto al trasporto di pochi istanti prima.

Continuò, Alain, incurante della reazione che lui stesso stava sollevando.

“So che cercano alcune giovani per lavare…la biancheria…giù a Quai des Thêatins…è sempre meglio di niente…”.

La voce bassa s’infranse contro i respiri silenziosi.

Laure rimase immobile alcuni istanti.

Certo, quando era arrivata a Parigi era pelle e ossa, e moriva letteralmente di fame.

Madame La Nuit aveva sborsato una bella cifra per portarsela alle Roses Blanches.

L’aveva lavata e ripulita, le aveva curato capelli, denti, unghie.

La pelle era rifiorita con quello che le aveva dato da mangiare la megera…

Laure amava Alain ma sapeva bene ciò che era accaduto quando si erano conosciuti.

Dannazione a quel soldato che l’aveva sfiorata subito, solo con lo sguardo però, senza alzare un dito su di lei, anzi quasi ringhiando addosso ad un avventore che quella sera si era permesso di rifilarle un’arrogante manata sul sedere.

Sulle prime Laure aveva pensato che quel dannato soldato dal sorriso quasi cinico ma convincente volesse la stessa cosa di tutti gli altri.

E sì, dannazione, certo che voleva anche quella…

E lei l’avrebbe fatto stare sulle spine, né più né meno degli altri.

Ma Alain non voleva solo quello che vogliono tutti…

Dio, se lei aveva raggiunto qualche certezza su come s’arriva a prendersi un uomo e come lo s’illude d’esser l’unico, e farlo godere colpendo piano i sensi e poi più veloce e poi farlo diventare quasi succube di un gesto impercettibile che viaggia sulla punta delle dita…

Oh, dannato soldato…

Se lei c’era riuscita, anche lui non era stato da meno…

Ma non era solo quello che Alain aveva preso di Laure.

Oh, dannazione anche lui c’era riuscito con lei ma Laure aveva capito che Alain era diverso e che voleva lei, tutta, anima e corpo, respiro ed orgasmo…

La cullava, la viziava, la prendeva piano dolcemente, e a Laure pareva quasi che lui si trattenesse perché forse Alain con le puttane c’era stato ancora e doveva saper bene quello che c’era da fare, alla svelta, per prendersi tutto e subito, per guadagnare il più possibile da quelle poche monete lasciate in cambio.

No, con lei era stato diverso.

Laure l’aveva capito perché Alain le parlava e voleva che lei gli parlasse e glielo dicesse cosa le accadeva nel ventre e nelle ginocchia mentre avanzava piano piano e poi non si fermava fino allo stremo, fino a che lei, solo lei era davvero colma e…

E le chiedeva il permesso di accarezzarla e se lei acconsentiva era solo per lei che quella mano correva anch’essa dolce e puntigliosa.

Ecco cosa c’era di diverso, mentre le accarezzava i capelli quando tutti e due sapevano che lui doveva andarsene.

Alain voleva vederla godere, e s’inebriava di quell’amplesso…

Lo cercava e lo voleva leggere negli occhi che si chiudevano, nel corpo che s’irrigidiva e poi scivolava via, come disperso…

Alain doveva amare quel corpo, i muscoli lisci, sapientemente accarezzati da oli profumati e cipria e miele…

Alain non poteva non saperlo che…

Laure alzò improvvisamente la mano destra davanti al viso di Alain.

Nel buio s’intravedeva appena la pelle…

“Bacia la mia mano!” – gli ordinò.

Alain rimase un istante perplesso. Il tono di Laure non era né languido né suadente.

“Cosa?”.

“Baciami ti ho detto…bacia la mia mano!” – replicò lei quasi con rabbia, mentre la voce tremava.

Nel silenzio Alain aprì la bocca e appoggiò le labbra sul dorso, lambendo la pelle liscia e morbida.

Laure si lasciò accarezzare dalla lingua che infuse un nuovo brivido, poi si costrinse a voltare la mano e la bocca del giovane s’immerse nel palmo, profumato. L’odore di entrambi era racchiuso nelle linee leggere della carne…

Ancora un tremito…

La tensione salì di nuovo e Laure tolse la mano e corse di nuovo ad affondare le dita ai fianchi di Alain scoperti, la camicia sfilata dalle brache leggermente abbassate.

“Sei un soldato…sei uno del popolo…ma…le hai sentite le mie mani? Credi che la mia pelle resterebbe la stessa per molto tempo se mi mettessi tutto il santo giorno a lavare vestiti e biancheria lurida?”.

Alain si rabbuiò contraendosi a quella considerazione.

“E credi che il mio collo e la mia schiena che ti piacciono tanto resterebbero identici se io dovessi stare là, ai Thêatins, con tutte quelle donne appassite, grasse, rosse in viso, piegata sulle asce a strofinare panni sporchi?”.

“Laure non m’importa…” – replicò Alain confuso ma non domato.

“Beh a me sì, invece! Mi ricordo quando ci siamo conosciuti la prima volta. Non mi hai sfiorata nemmeno con un dito. Pareva quasi mi considerassi un vaso prezioso, o chissà cos’altro…la prima volta…la prima volta mi dicesti che ti sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarmi dei segni…su questa pelle…”.

“Io…non…”.

“Però poi li hai lasciati! E avessi visto la tua faccia! No Alain! Io so quello che vuoi…e se mi vuoi così io devo restare là dentro!” – mormorò Laure.

La voce tradiva una baldanza inesistente, contratta e stritolata di fronte alla proposta di Alain.

Sarebbe stato tutto molto semplice…

“Io so che tu mi vuoi così…così come sono!” – balbettò piano mentre sentiva il freddo riguadagnare la pelle scaldata dall’amplesso.

Laure puntò i palmi sul torace di Alain spingendolo via, leggermente.

Nessun gesto di compassione o pietà o rispetto di fronte al soldato che sentì anche lui l’aria fredda scivolargli addosso e cozzare contro l’umida contrazione del ventre, ultimo spasmo a ricordo dell’orgasmo.

La mano della giovane si aprì, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto in segno di attesa.

Laure non disse nulla mentre ad Alain parve d’intravedere i suoi occhi, castani, scuri e lucidi.

Quel gesto era di una chiarezza devastante.

Stava per aprir bocca Laure, come se avesse fretta e non potesse più aspettare che colui che aveva di fronte comprendesse e si decidesse…

Forse, in un barlume di disincantata speranza pensò che Alain non avrebbe ceduto a quella sfida banale e tagliente che lei gli stava riservando e si sarebbe rifiutato di accettarla.

L’altro indietreggiò ancora, come per osservarla meglio, in tutta la sua altezza, mentre la giovane stava lì, immobile, i vestiti rimboccati alla meno peggio, lo scialle ancora abbassato sul petto ormai freddo.

Alain portò la mano sinistra dentro la giacca ed estrasse alcune monete e le fece cadere nella mano di Laure, senza toccarla…

Non aveva raccolto la sfida…

Quella fu la sua risposta altrettanto feroce.

La mano si chiuse e Laure si sfilò velocemente chiudendosi lo scialle sulle spalle e riassettandosi alla bene meglio la sottana.

“Passa quando vuoi…” – le sentì dire mentre i passi veloci correvano via nella nebbia che adesso aveva riempito le viuzze.

“Già…” – replicò Alain – “Come potrei non farlo?”.

Si passò una mano sulla bocca e si aggiustò velocemente il resto dell’uniforme. Sentì freddo Alain…

Un freddo terribile che gl’invase le ossa ed il cuore.

Il freddo di chi si perde e di chi è perduto…

Il freddo di chi resta imprigionato in una vita senza via d’uscita.

**_***_ **

L’uniforme di André consentì ai due oscuri passanti di tornare verso la Senna velocemente attraverso Rue Dauphine e poi imboccando Pont Neuf, riaperto da poche ore, dopo quella giornata infernale, anche se i drappelli dei soldati che incrociarono lungo la strada opposero qualche debole rimostranza al loro passaggio, dato che per quel giorno e per quella notte era stato imposto una sorta di coprifuoco ad evitare altri assembramenti o incidenti.

Soprattutto, come poteva esser stato intento logico e prevedibile di chi aveva voluto quella strage, per evitare che la folla inferocita non decidesse di riunirsi e di marciare verso lo Chatelet o verso l’Hotel de Ville, o addirittura proprio verso Versailles, baluardo della monarchia francese o comunque del potere di chi governava…

Luoghi tutti, indistintamente ormai addidati come perversi e minacciosi, dove si annidavano i “veri” responsabili delle crescenti disgrazie delle città.

Se alla _testa_ ci pensavano i futuri rappresentanti degli Stati Generali che si vociferava il re stesse decidendo di indire per placare le ire dei francesi, era innanzi tutto necessario arrivare a colpire il più velocemente possibile _la pancia ed il cuore_ del popolo perché il popolo così non avrebbe mancato di reagire, _di pancia e di_ cuore, aumentando a dismisura il rancore verso quelli che non erano stati capaci di amministrare e di proteggere la città, e trasformando quel rancore, giorno dopo giorno, in una sorta di forza, gigantesca ed incombente, che avrebbe travolto chiunque si fosse messa sul suo passaggio.

Come la corrente della Senna che scorreva, ormai lontana.

André e Diane s’inoltrarono verso Les Halles per aggirare il mercato e raggiungere così Rue de Richelieu.

André era solo…

I passi di Diane, leggeri e cadenzati, accanto a lui, non li sentiva nemmeno.

E così il respiro della giovane.

Forse di tanto in tanto lei tentava di catturare la sua attenzione, allungando la testa, ma poi si ritraeva come ricacciata indietro dal mutismo cortese ed impenetrabile di lui.

André era solo, così si sentiva e pure un ipocrita.

Quello sì…

Aveva deciso di accompagnare Diane perché così gl’imponeva il suo senso del dovere.

Ma c’era che quella notte lui non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, in quella maledetta stanza d’albergo.

Solo.

Perché lassù, in quella mansarda, quella notte non ci sarebbe stato nessuno.

Oscar non c’era.

Nemmeno sapeva come stava o se sarebbe tornata.

E se fosse tornata…

Tutto sarebbe rimasto come sempre…

I dubbi si erano dispersi come l’incenso acre di Sulpice.

I dubbi erano stati spazzati via dalla crescente e dirompente realtà che lei là fuori la vita la rischiava ogni giorno e lui non poteva essere arrivato così in basso da preferirla morta piuttosto che sposata con un cicisbeo che almeno l’avrebbe tenuta lontana dai guai.

Non aveva senso addentrarsi in altre schermaglie verbali, con nessuno…

E allora tanto valeva fare qualcosa di buono, acquietare la coscienza, illudersi d’essere utile, schivare l’odore dell’inferno in cui era finito, perché sì, ormai c’era dentro fino al collo in quell’inferno.

André si sentiva un’ipocrita.

Les Halles distava solo pochi isolati da Rue de Richelieu.

E altrettanti da Place de Vendome, dove si trovava la residenza dei Conti Girodel.

Oscar doveva essere lì, perché lì Girodel aveva detto l’avrebbe portata.

In definitiva erano tanti i motivi per cui aveva deciso di accompagnare Diane…

Rendersi utile e continuare a fare del male a se stesso.

Tanto insulsamente da mettersi quasi a ridere – si disse – perché non era possibile essere così ciechi e così idioti e così assurdamente pazzi da sprecare la propria vita in quel modo.

Diane allungò il passo voltandosi poi verso di lui.

“Conosci il passaggio che da Rue Montorgueil arriva fino a Rue Montmartre?” – chiese piano.

La pronuncia non era delle migliori e André dovette far leva su tutte le sue conoscenze per comprendere di cosa stesse parlando Diane.

“Quello poco lontano da qui? Passage Reine de Hongrie?*” – tentò di puntualizzare.

“Si! Ecco…quello... io non ci sono mai passata perché di notte è buio ma adesso non sono sola e non ho paura e attraverso quello dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare a Rue Montmartre proprio davanti a Saint Eustache e quindi proseguire per Rue Richelieu. Altrimenti rischiamo di finire in campagna!” – esclamò Diane quasi ridendo.

Timide luci ondeggiavano costeggiando Les Halles…

Più che un mercato immerso in un silenzio sinistro pareva una specie di gigantesco antro, dove nelle ore fredde della notte trovavano rifugio quelli che di giorno erano soliti aggirarsi tra i banchetti rattoppati e lerci a vendere mercanzie varie, dalle stoffe ai vestiti, dal pesce, ai tranci di carne, dai fiori, alle galline.

Alcuni ci vivacchiavano, altri ci campavano proprio, chi rubando gli avanzi di ossa, pelle, e budella varie, rimasti invenduti e chi cucinandoli in miserabili paioli montati su carrette di ferro, servendo poi per le strade quella brodaglia dall’aspetto disgustoso.

E chi, invece, borseggiando gli ignari passanti.

Se ti ci tiravano dentro, a Les Halles, c’era il rischio di non uscirne più!

Il fondo fangoso che correva stretto tra le case alte e buie emetteva gemiti silenziosi sotto i piedi dei due personaggi, mentre da lontano, forse da qualche casupola della prima campagna parigina, si udivano latrati di cani.

Il corridoio scuro si aprì davanti a loro.

Diane istintivamente afferrò la mano di André e la strinse e lui si ritrovò a sua volta a chiudere le dita su quella mano, piccola, che sapeva di buono, quello inevitabilmente struggente del puro ed inviolato.

Il corpo, tutto, si scosse, attraversato da una sorta d’impeto lucido, indescrivibile e silenzioso, eppure sottilmente dirompente, alla percezione delle dita piccole ma calde, aggrappate a lui…

_Passage…_

Istintivo, invisibile, incontrollabile…

Le dita non più chiuse a stringere la pezza per lucidare il fucile o gli stivali…

Le dita non più strette sulle redini del cavallo o sulla superficie liscia della sella…

Le dita non più nervosamente condotte ad aggiustare il colletto della camicia, i bottoni dell’uniforme…

Oggetti freddi, distanti, morti…

_Passage…_

André si permise di soffermarsi ed abbandonarsi a quella semplice stretta di mano a cui si aggrappò lui stesso, con tutte le sue forze, per dire a se stesso che Oscar non era lì, che non c’era più, che non c’era mai stata e che non ci sarebbe stata mai più.

E che, dannazione, lui non poteva combattere per lei…

Lui non era nessuno per lei.

Pochi passi e tutti e due si avviarono verso l’oscurità.

_Passage…_

Il rumore ovattato dell’incedere dei passi, immersi nell’oscura chiusura del percorso, inviolato da alcun chiarore, si sovrappose all’odore umido di muffa che colpì i sensi mentre l’aria si fece impercettibilmente più fredda.

Nessuno dei due vedeva nulla.

Li guidava l’istinto di proceder dritti, annusando quasi la nebbia gelata e stringendosi per mano, come due bambini che si fanno coraggio perché non sanno cosa li attende.

Pochi passi e sarebbero stati fuori.

André sentì le dita di Diane stringersi di più sulle sue e poi improvvisamente la mano della giovane tirò leggeremente verso di sé, indietro.

Diane si fermò, senza parlare.

Il respiro…

Ad André parve di udire solo quello, seppure impercettibile, veloce, rarefatto, caldo…

André mantenne la mano stretta a quella di Diane e si voltò avvicinandosi alla giovane.

Istintivamente sentì di non dover dire nulla o chiedere perché…

Si lasciò guidare dal respiro tiepido della bocca di lei un poco aperta mentre le dita di Diane lasciavano la mano di André per salire su e scorrere lungo il mantello e riconoscere i lacci della chiusura e poi il colletto un poco sporgente dell’uniforme e poi il viso, leggermente ruvido, eppure anch’esso caldo, morbido.

Le dita si mossero quasi per assaggiarlo quel viso e André rimase fermo, immobile, immerso nell’aria fredda…

_Passage…_

Buio e paura ed incertezza di non sapere nulla…

Desiderio disperato di ascoltare sé stesso animarsi nell’attesa di un gesto proibito e desiderato ed insperato e nato dal nulla…

Non disse nulla André, non fece null’altro se non chiudere a sé Diane e stringerla a sé, esile, timida, dolce, incerta, solare, quieta eppure così terribilmente decisa in quel momento quasi sospeso, annullato là nelle viscere di Parigi, dopo una giornata trascorsa all’inferno, mentre la vita pareva finita, perché nulla aveva più senso.

Un tepore calmo ed allo stesso tempo terribilmente sensuale si allargò, come fatto dell’innocenza delle rose non ancora sbocciate e di cui si cerca d’intuire la sfumatura.

Foss’anche bianca, anche quella avrebbe la sua tonalità…

Le labbra socchiuse come a lasciar presagire il profumo e la consistenza carnosa e vellutata dei petali, freddi, lisci, da cui lasciarsi attrarre e colmare.

_Passage…_

Nemmeno sapeva perché, nemmeno sapeva da dove nascesse quell’istintivo trasporto, André…

L’abbraccio si sciolse in un lieve sussurro, senza parole, senza gesti, se non il passaggio di labbra incerte su labbra altrettanto incerte, indecise e desiderose di ascoltarsi ed assaggiarsi, strette nella stessa incertezza eppure animate da un desiderio inspiegabilmente complice.

I due corpi si mossero appena, mentre la bocca si colmava della bocca dell’altro e le mani cercavano il viso dell’altro, il respiro nel respiro, e tutto era buio, chiuso, stretto su di loro, concentrato e pieno di un nuovo battito, un nuovo profumo, un nuovo domani che nessuno poteva immaginare dove avrebbe condotto.

Le mani di André si soffermarono sulle guance di Diane, appoggiandosi, il palmo aperto ad accarezzare la pelle gelata, il respiro corto e secco, le labbra cercate e chiuse ed assaggiate, il corpo in attesa di sentir scorrere quel bacio leggero eppure proibito, nuovo, insipiegabile…

Forse poteva esistere che la follia si acquietasse e si distraesse e si decidesse a cessar di torturare muscoli e viscere e sonno e le immagini del giorno e persino i profumi delle stagioni che passavano spietate e non portavano nulla con sé, se non un ricordo di sé e di lei sempre più sbiadito ed incerto fin quasi inesistente e mai esistito?

Forse poteva esistere che quella follia decidesse d’appagarsi lì, in quel passaggio scuro e vuoto, in quelle labbra morbide e candide, in quel corpo esile e coraggioso, per lasciare che tutto potesse avere una fine e quindi che tutto potesse iniziare?

In una manciata d’istanti la volontà si acquietò su quelle domande sgorgate silenziose e dirompenti nella testa e André provò con tutto sè stesso a pensare che fosse possibile annientare quella bestia senza senso e senza pietà che era un amore impossibile, incompreso, invisibile, inutile…

Un amore, quello per Oscar, corso silenzioso negli anni, invisibile agli occhi di lei, che nemmeno lo aveva riconosciuto in quel gesto di disperazione, in quella richiesta che lei si fermasse e non ponesse fine alla propria e all’esistenza di André.

Il suo amore per Oscar non c’era mai stato…

Allora forse sì…

Allora forse sarebbe potuto accadere che André si scorgesse e si pensasse e si convincesse d’esser finalmente libero e capace di amare e di essere amato e di attraversare la vita dando ad essa un senso che fosse semplicemente amare, anche se nulla poteva conoscere del proprio destino.

Neppure sapeva perché Diane lo stava baciando…

Un bacio ogni istante più intenso umido morbido caldo che si animava nelle labbra aperte, nei denti che mordevano le sue labbra e lo costringevano a restare fermo, lì, per non osare di più e tradire sé stesso e tradire un amore che non c’era mai stato.

Non sapeva più nulla André se non che lui stava facendo la stessa cosa, e ripeteva quella minimale danza di tocchi e respiri e onde volubili e tonde ed audaci adesso, mentre le dita piccole e lunghe di Diane affondavano nei capelli e si chiudevano in un ritmo che correva assieme al corpo di lei, teso, spinto su quello di lui.

Anche lui si spinse verso Diane…

Lei indietreggiò mentre il respiro correva veloce.

Un passo, un altro passo indietro ed entrambi si ritrovarono accostati al muro…

_Passage…_

Le mani scesero adagiandosi ai fianchi di Diane, insinuandosi attraverso il mantello freddo, come a cercare il conforto di un corpo che non lo respingesse e restasse lì, seppure percorso da un lieve sussulto.

Un istante d’incertezza costrinse la bocca a chiudersi.

Andrè si chinò su Diane, di nuovo, e si appoggiò con la fronte al muro, freddo, sovrastando il corpo esile che rimase chiuso sotto di lui, come a proteggerlo chissà da cosa, forse proprio da sé stesso che come stranito si risvegliò da quella sorta di nemesi fredda e calda, dirompente ed accesa, inaspettata e chiesta che lo costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo, anche se a mala pena scorse gli occhi di lei, chiari e sorpresi.

Proprio come i suoi.

Non riuscì a dire una parola, André.

Non ci riuscì e nemmeno riuscì a cedere all’impulso di abbracciare di nuovo Diane.

Era tutto assurdo e nuovo e lui non sapeva da dove venisse quel gesto inaspettato che pure sentiva di non aver respinto.

Si era lasciato andare ad esso, come un bambino alle carezze di una madre, come l’erba piegata dal vento, come le nuvole sospinte nel cielo. Inevitabile, inspiegabile, incredibile…

Questo pensava mentre nella mente risuonava la stretta delle proprie mani chiuse su quelle di Diane, mentre la salutava di fronte a casa.

La nebbia fitta avvolgeva case e lumi e suoni e pareva ci fossero solo loro, lì, sulla soglia di quel casermone scuro.

Ma la nebbia pareva diffondersi anche dentro di loro, o almeno nella coscienza di André…

Le mani piccole e calde…

Gli occhi grandi e severi…

Uno sguardo spaventato e diretto, perché forse nemmeno lei sapeva perché lo aveva fatto e cosa sarebbe accaduto da quel momento in poi.

E lui?

Dannazione che gli era preso a lui di cedere a quel modo?

André sollevò lo sguardo…

La nebbia insisteva caparbia a nascondere le vie e rendere incerti i passi…

Gli fu inevitabile spingersi verso Place de Vandome…

L’edificio sontuoso della residenza dei Conti di Girodel s’intravedeva appena, laggiù, lontano, dietro l’enorme cancello chiuso, come chiuso era tutto adesso nel cuore di André.

Era difficile scorgere quale fosse la finestra giusta…

Era difficile scegliere quale fosse la strada giusta…

Sulle labbra il sapore di un contatto fugace ed intenso e nelle mani che si strinsero di nuovo, fredde, tutta l’assurdità della propria vita che gli rammentava ch’essa era prigioniera di una dolente litania, illusione in cui aveva cullato la sua esistenza, fino ad allora.

Forse era solo paura quella che lo spingeva a dubitare della saldezza del proprio coraggio ad abbandonare il destino già segnato ma pur sempre conosciuto, noto, certo…

In esso non ci sarebbero stati colpi di scena, emozioni, vibrazioni.

Su quello lui non avrebbe avuto potere, voce, diritto. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere nulla…

Non poteva rinunciare ad una vita, quella di Oscar, perché quella vita non gli apparteneva.

Invece con Diane…

Piccola Diane, allegra, spontanea, solare, discreta, prigioniera di un mondo fatto di povertà e di stenti eppure aperto, curioso, istintivo e sorprendente, come battito che irrompe diverso dagli altri, come raggio che abbaglia più luminoso degli altri…

Camminò a lungo André.

Percorse tutto il perimetro dell’edificio, chiuso, lontano, irraggiungibile, solo per dire a sé stesso che anche quel giorno lui era stato accanto a lei, ad Oscar, mentre sentiva salire di nuovo la rabbia dentro di sé per quell’assurda richiesta che il suo corpo e la sua mente gli imponevano e a cui lui non sapeva proprio come rinunciare.

I passi rallentati, le luci delle stanze più interne appena intraviste da fuori…

Via da li!

“Maledizione, devo andarmene!” – imprecò ad alta voce riprendendo la via per la Senna – “Devo andarmene…”.

Non era solo da lì che André voleva andarsene.

Non un luogo preciso, non un tempo…

Era notte inoltrata ormai.

Le sentinelle dopo il cambio della guardia avevano preso a sonnecchiare, tanto il freddo e la paura quella notte l’avrebbero fatta da padroni ed era chiaro che i parigini avrebbero atteso tempi migliori, forse più caldi, per sfogare la propria rabbia.

L’Hotel Entrague era immerso in un silenzio quasi sinistro.

L’usciere dormiva beato in bilico su una seggiolina lontana dall’ingresso, da dove spirava una corrente fredda ed insidiosa.

André sarebbe rimasto volentieri fuori, là fuori, al freddo, anche lui, camminando all’infinito, per fuggire, andarsere, nemmeno lui sapeva dove…

Non si accorse di aver superato il piano in cui si trovava la sua stanza.

Era salito ancora e ancora, fino a che il legno corroso ed asciutto che portava verso il corridoio dell’ultimo piano, scricchiolando sotto i piedi, non gli chiese conto di che diavolo stesse facendo e dove diavolo stesse andando.

Ecco dov’era finito André.

A fissare come stranito quel filo di luce che filtrava da sotto la porta socchiusa della mansarda, segno inequivocabile che all’interno c’era qualcuno.

Nemmeno bussò, nemmeno chiese permesso, nemmeno pensò che non poteva che essere Oscar…

Doveva esserci lei là dentro e al diavolo qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo…

“Al diav…!”.

L’imprecazione morì sulle labbra.

André entrò e diede una scorsa rapida.

Il fuoco acceso nel camino pulito…

I vestiti, i vestiti di Oscar piegati ed appoggiati su una sedia, accanto al fuoco, a scaldarsi…

Il letto rifatto, anch’esso ordinato e pulito…

Il letto…

C’era qualcuno che ci dormiva…

Il volto arrossato, le guance umide, il corpo raggomitolato, abbracciato al nulla di un’esistenza che scivolava nell’indifferenza del mondo e che nessuno aveva mai cercato, voluto, protetto…

Nessuno si era mai preoccupato di Mòse, se non per avere per sè l’inebriante sensazione che possedere quel moccioso equivalesse a godere della sua innocenza, della sua purezza.

Un moto di rabbia si ribellò nel cuore di André.

Di nuovo contro di lei, contro la sua Oscar…

 _Ma hai fatto male, dannazione…_ – si disse cinicamente André accostandosi al letto dove aveva riconosciuto il bambino addormentato - _Hai fatto male a permettere che questo bambino si affezionasse a te…possibile che tu non te ne sia resa conto che gli avresti fatto solo del male? Tu e la tua arroganza di voler sempre avere il controllo di tutto! Vedi?_

Pareva proprio che Oscar fosse lì e finalmente André si potesse togliere la soddisfazione di rimproverarle qualcosa, ossia d’essersi talmente impicciata della vita degli altri, anche non volendo, che adesso lui e quel moccioso ne erano rimasti avviluppati a quella vita proprio come due banalissime prede nella tela del ragno…

Destinate a soccombere…

André si sedette accanto a Mòse.

Fece piano ma il bambino forse non dormiva profondamente e scosso alla vista dell’altro si mosse e con uno scatto alzò la testa e poi tutto il corpo, indietreggiando impaurito, come un animale che sa di essere in punto di venir catturato e divorato.

Lo sguardo terrorizzato…

Incomprensibile persino per André.

“Calmati…sono io…”.

“Mademoiselle?” – balbettò disperato Mòse – “Non torna? Dov’è andata? Perché non torna?”.

La voce era quasi assente e André quasi provò rabbia per il compito ingrato che gli stava toccando, suo malgrado.

“Credo stia bene…la tua mademoiselle…” – chiosò per consolare l’altro senza rispondere alla domanda.

“Ma tornerà vero?” – continuò Mòse quasi stesse recinado una poesia che andava in un’unica direzione e non aveva altre vie se non quella domanda.

André non riuscì a dire altro.

Sollevò le spalle in segno di resa. Non se la sentiva di ingannare il bambino.

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui se Oscar sarebbe tornata davvero.

Lo sguardo tirato e furioso di Girodel, intravisto qualche istante dalla carrozza, la diceva lunga sulle intenzioni dell’ufficiale di mettere fine a quell’assurda recita dove qualcuno ci avrebbe potuto rimettere la vita.

 _E come dargli torto…-_ si disse cinicamente André – _Io non mi comporterei forse allo stesso modo se ti sapessi in pericolo? Ti porteverei via, ecco cosa farei. Lontano, talmente lontano che nessuno riuscirebbe più a trovarti…_

Che era viva lo sapeva già.

Ad André non rimaneva altro che accertarsi che stesse bene…

Nanny l’avrebbe senz’altro saputo e a lui sarebbe bastato mandare un messaggio a sua nonna.

Viva…

Certo…

Ma non era così che lui intendeva…

Viva ed arresa…

E anche se Oscar non fosse stata d’accordo con quella resa…

Questa volta il gioco si era fatto davvero troppo pericoloso e il padre le avrebbe provate tutte pur di convincerla a lasciare l’uniforme e a tenerla lontana da quella topaia.

 _Sì -_ si disse André - _Se avessi potuto io avrei fatto lo stesso…portati via da Parigi, con la forza se necessario…_

“Tornerà!” – gridò Mòse – “Deve tornare!”.

“Va bene…” – replicò André tormentato – “Io adesso non lo so con certezza. Ma adesso calmati e torna a dormire…”.

“Non posso restare qui. Questa non è la mia stanza e io non ho il permesso di restare…Madame Velien mi ha detto di andare via”.

“Io ti dò il permesso di restare. Se Oscar fosse qui sono sicuro che direbbe la stessa cosa. Se vuoi restarò anch’io. Non mi va di tornare in quella stanza di sotto…i miei compagni saranno usciti ad ubriacarsi…e io non ho voglia di stare ad ascoltare i loro commenti e le diavolerie che tireranno fuori quando rientreranno…starò per terra…va bene?”.

Mòse annuì ma non si avvicinò per tornare nella posizione iniziale. Trascinò la coperta con sé e si accucciò nell’angolino del letto contro il muro.

André si sedette a terra…

Quella stanza era pulita…

Quella stanza odorava di lei…

La pelle bianca e morbida, i gesti, leggeri e sobri, lo sguardo pensieroso e lontano, i capelli scompigliati…

L’immagine istantanea impressa nella mente, catturato nell’attimo in cui Mòse aveva stravolto i tempi ed era rientrato nella stanzetta per regalarle il guscio della noce…

Pensieri vaghi, incolti, ribelli, mescolati a quelli recenti, potenti e concreti del bacio che aveva ascoltato sulle labbra, solo poco prima.

L’aria calda della mansarda, il respiro silenzioso di Mòse, le labbra di Diane…

Sopra tutti…

Un unico pensiero.

Oscar non era lì ed era come se lei ci fosse…

Combatteva adesso André.

Combatteva con la realtà immediata e vicina che avrebbe potuto afferrare per dare alla propria vita finalmente un senso…

E combatteva André con la realtà dissolta dei suoi sogni, quelli fatti di lei, e delle sue labbra e del suo corpo, silenzioso e potente…

Una realtà mai esistita e che mai sarebbe esistita.

**_***_ **

“Lo so che sei sveglia…”.

Una voce calma…

Un’ombra…

Qualcuno seduto comodamente sulla poltrona accanto al camino acceso…

Un movimento lieve.

Gli occhi socchiusi intravidero un uomo che non si alzò ne si avvicinò al letto…

Aveva preso a respirare piano, allora, tentando di capire dove fosse e perché si trovasse li, in quella casa, in quella stanza che non aveva mai visto.

“E da un po’ che ti sto osservando e ho capito che ti sei svegliata, ma non voglio infastidirti. Voglio solo accertarmi che tu stia bene…”.

Il tono suadente…

Victor restava seduto sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco.

Oscar era distesa nel letto, raggomitolata, immobile, quasi non stesse neppure repirando.

Non voleva muoversi.

In realtà non poteva muoversi.

Ogni muscolo doleva, ogni arto pareva incapace di uscire da quella specie di torpore che l’aveva presa, chissà da quanto tempo ormai, e da cui lei non riusciva a scuotersi.

“Che cosa è successo?” – chiese alla fine imponendo al tono della voce la consueta decisione.

I ricordi erano vaghi ma recavano una sensazione di chiusura, di terrore, mista all’odore conosciuto dell’esplosivo e della polvere e dei mattoni sbriciolati…

Suoni incerti di grida…

Scheggie di vetro che l’avevano avvolta…

Con Oscar non aveva senso girare tanto attorno alla questione.

Victor sapeva di aver commesso molti errori con lei, tentando di insinuarsi nella sua vita, come un uomo comune corteggia una donna comune.

Quella strategia si era rivelata non solo inutile e sbagliata ma addirittura controproducente…

Se n’era reso conto ma altrettanto bene sapeva che le parole che avrebbe pronunciato l’avrebbero senz’altro sconvolta.

“C’è stata un’esplosione ieri mattina a Palace du Louvre…”.

Oscar rimase immobile, permettendosi la sola reazione di stringere a sé le coperte, come a volersi proteggere, in un estremo e disperato tentativo, dal seguito del racconto.

“Ieri mattina?” – ripetè d’istinto alla ricerca di un riferimento temporale degli eventi e di ricordi più distinti e nitidi.

Lentamente e distintamente s’impose un suono secco nella testa, come un tuono che non t’aspetti e che nemmeno concede il tempo di comprendere da dove s’innalzerà il cattivo tempo.

E con il ricordo del suono prese ad aprirsi la cateratta del macabro carico di particolari.

Victor a quel punto si alzò. Prese un candelabro e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi sul bordo.

La luce tenue delle candele si diffuse sul viso di Oscar.

Victor voleva vederla mentre le diceva che c’era stata un’esplosione la mattina precedente – perché era già passato quasi un giorno anche se erano appena le quattro prima dell’alba - probabilmente per attentare alla vita del Principe Jurovsky che pure si era salvato come tutto il suo seguito, ma che venti persone erano rimaste uccise, tra cui sei Soldati della Guardia e tre soldati della Guardia Reale.

Il respiro quasi stentò ad uscire dalla gola.

Oscar si ritrasse come fosse stata colpita lì, a morte, in quel letto caldo ed accogliente, mentre in realtà la sua mente adesso rammentava l’ordine uscito d’istinto dalla bocca…

Allontanare i principi dalle sale adiacenti a Rive Droi, quella dove era avvenuta l’esplosione, pochi istanti prima che accadesse davvero, perché l’ondeggiare anomalo della folla le aveva restituito l’intuitivo dubbio di un pericolo.

I muri avevano tremato allora e la calce bianca e fina appena stesa sul soffitto della stanza si era quasi dissolta in una polvere che aveva ricoperto tutto, annebbiando la vista e mozzando il respiro.

Non ricordava altro, se non voci sconosciute, parole incomprensibili…

Un dolore atroce mentre i vetri si erano improvvisamente gonfiati ed erano schizzati via in mille frammenti invadendo spazi fino a qualche istante prima liberi e puliti.

E adesso c’era il viso di Victor Girodel davanti a sè, che la guardava, gli occhi severi, tinti della paura di chi sa di aver corso il rischio di perdere una persona cara.

Regala una luce strana agli occhi, la paura della morte…

La stessa luce che corse negli occhi di lei all’unico pensiero.

“I nomi…” – mormorò Oscar con un filo di voce abbandonando defintivamente ogni formalità con l’altro – “Sai i nomi…”.

Victor estrasse un foglietto dalla giacca.

Conosceva a memoria i nomi dei soldati della Guardia Reale deceduti, i suoi uomini.

Ma gli altri non sapeva chi fossero…

Li aveva fatti segnare per lei, per Oscar, perché sapeva che lei avrebbe chiesto di quegli uomini.

Le porse il biglietto e lei si sollevò un poco avvicinandosi alla luce fioca delle candele.

Le dita contratte su quel misero pezzettino di carta.

Paul Motenier, Etienne Liduan, Robert Fabien…e…

_No…_

_Dio…André non c’era…_

Girodel prevenne il pensiero, indugiando nell’appellativo.

“Il vostro servitore, André…quello che si è arruolato…non è tra loro se era questo che volevi sapere…”.

S’mpose quell’appellativo pronunciato senza disprezzo nel tono della voce, seppure Oscar ci trovò disprezzo nel semplice fatto d’esser stato usato.

Un pensiero repentino ed egoista.

Se ci fosse stato André tra quei soldati?

Adesso lei…

Che ne sarebbe stato di lei se André avesse fatto quella fine?

“Non avevano nemmeno vent’anni…” – balbettò Oscar mentre sentiva salire la nausea alla bocca dello stomaco per quella duplice sconfitta.

Aver perso sei uomini e aver perso ogni certezza della sua vita, al pensiero che anche André poteva essere tra loro e così in quel momento avrebbe potuto essere morto, non essere più…

 _Loro_ non ci sarebbero più stati.

Gettò via il foglio. Conosceva ad uno ad uno quei giovani.

Li ricordava, in fila, insieme agli altri, le uniformi pulite ed ordinate, il viso sbarbato, gli occhi attenti, la mente aperta…

Anche a lasciarsi comandare da una donna…

Dannazione…

Lei era una donna e non era riuscita a salvare i suoi uomini, ecco come stavano le cose.

Una mano alla bocca per tentare di addomesticare il respiro e la nausea che saliva assieme alla rabbia, assieme al disgusto, assieme alla certezza che quei giovani erano morti a causa dell’ incapacità di prevedere il gesto insano di chissà chi.

“Dovevo saperlo che sarebbe potuta accadere una cosa del genere” – sibilò tentando di addomesticare il respiro.

“No…Oscar no…” - obiettò Victor facendosi verso di lei – “Nessuno poteva prevederlo. Persino i superiori dell’esercito si sono stupiti di un fatto del genere…nessuna informazione era filtrata…eppure anche tu sai che le spie sono dappertutto. Probabilmente qualcuno voleva approfittare della visita dei principi per screditare l’onore del sovrano presso la corte russa. Ma deve essere qualcuno che sa nascondersi molto bene…forse non fa parte dei gruppi di ribelli che già conosciamo. Non esiterò a fare di tutto per scoprire chi è stato o chi c’è dietro quest’azione terribile!”.

Il corpo immobile. Oscar era come stranita, persa…

Non era mai accaduto nella sua vita di veder morire tanti giovani della propria guarnigione così, in un istante…

Si chiese perché e come avrebbe potuto salvarli…

Lei aveva detto di voler tornare al tempo in cui credeva di essere un uomo.

Lei aveva creduto che la durezza imposta e pretesa da se stessa l’avrebbe tenuta al riparo dalla sofferenza…

A che era servito saper imbracciare un fucile e saper sparare se…

Se poi li aveva visti morire quei giovani…

Il corpo oscillò, impreparato a quello scenario.

Non era lei ad aver perso la vita, erano altri…

Un uomo può sopportare un simile scenario?

Il corpo tremò davvero e Oscar si ritrovò incapace di resistere e la testa si abbassò fin quasi al petto…

Si sentì improvvisamente sola, perduta, incapace di combattere. Voleva solo che tutto finisse e…

Non si accorse che Victor si era avvicinato di più, ancora di più.

Aveva appoggiato il candelabro un poco distante e adesso il letto era di nuovo immerso in una penombra scura e calda, come calde erano le braccia che la stavano avvolgendo adesso, piano, imprimendo una forza sorprendente e discreta, capace di piegare finalmente l’arroganza, l’istinto di avere il controllo su ogni istante, ogni gesto, ogni respiro, ogni pensiero della vita…

Oscar non comprese nemmeno come accadde…

L’accolse quell’abbraccio, ritrovandosi dentro, mentre la testa si abbandonava al dolore della perdita e della propria incapacità ed al terrore che lei avrebbe potuto perdere André…

Le labbra mimarono appena quel nome, senza pronunciar suono…

La paura si sciolse in quell’abbraccio che sentì sincero, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Affondò in esso, colma del volto di quei giovani che non c’erano più e che ad uno ad uno adesso le scorrevano davanti agli occhi…

In quell’abbraccio finalmente un pensiero sottile e dirompente si liberò istantaneo.

André si era arruolato per restare accanto a lei, era inutile nascondere quella verità.

André avrebbe potuto perdere la vita, quella mattina, per causa sua…

_Passage…_

_Si chiama André…è una persona molto gentile e…oh…chissà che opinione avrà avuto di me!_

Le parole di Diane…

Se fosse tornata tra i Soldati della Guardia, lui sarebbe rimasto ancora lì inchiodato alla vita che lei gli aveva imposto. Perché era stata lei a volerlo…

Se l’avesse lasciato libero invece…

Libero davvero.

Se lei non fosse più tornata, lui non avrebbe avuto ragioni per restare...

Allora…

Forse poteva esistere che la follia dell’assurda vita, la sua, s’acquietasse e si distraesse e si decidesse a cessare di torturare muscoli e viscere e sonno e le immagini del giorno e persino i profumi delle stagioni che passavano spietate e non portavano nulla con sé, se non ricordi di sé e di lui, sempre più sbiaditi ed incerti fin quasi inesistenti o forse mai esistiti?

Forse poteva esistere che quella follia decidesse di appagarsi lì, in quella camera scura e calda, in quell’abbraccio morbido e sincero, in quel corpo forte e deciso, per lasciare che tutto potesse avere fine e quindi tutto potesse iniziare?

Sarebbe stato tutto dannatamente semplice.

Cedere se stessa a Victor Girodel e colmare per sempre quel vuoto che lei non avrebbe mai potuto accettare.

Lasciare libero André, libero di vivere la sua vita in altro modo, lontano…

Oscar si scoprì impaurita al pensiero di André insieme ad un’altra donna, la piccola Diane…

E per assurdo…

Le braccia di Victor, chiuse dietro la schiena si allentarono un poco, e lui si staccò.

Oscar si ritrovò con gli occhi dell’uomo addosso, intensamente indagatori, eppure soprendentemente calmi, come se lui avesse intuito che in quelle ore, in quei giorni, in quel momento, di più non potesse né avere, né chiedere, né pretendere.

Gli bastava quel piccolo passo, quell’abbraccio, quella vicinanza a toccare i muscoli di lei e a percepire i propri su quelli di lei.

Oscar si sentì, per la prima volta nella sua vita, dannatamente perduta.

Il corpo ondeggiò di nuovo e si appoggiò di nuovo a quello dell’altro.

Non riuscì a scorgere l’espressione di Victor Girodel, ma in quell’istante Oscar percepì i muscoli dell’altro fremere, d’istinto, come colpiti da una forza inaspettata e dirompente.

Forse davvero lui avrebbe potuto compiere qualsiasi gesto in quel momento e lei avrebbe ceduto, per farla finita, per allontanare da sé l’odore della morte e della disperazione, il pensiero dannato che André non poteva continuare a vivere vicino a lei e richiare la vita così, per una donna che non sapeva amare nessuno, neppure sé stessa.

La testa si abbandonò sulla spalla di Victor e Oscar ascoltò il battito del cuore, calmo, vivo…

Lui non osò forzare la situazione.

S’impose di ammettere che quello fosse solo un cedimento dovuto all’orrore scorso negli occhi…

Dovette sforzarsi si rendersi immobile ed accogliente ed all’istante l’unico gesto che si permise fu di abbracciare di nuovo Oscar ed affondare il viso nella massa dei capelli, respirando piano ed accarezzandoli…

Senza parole…

E senza parole la tensione innervò i muscoli scorrendo veloce attraverso le dita che tentarono almeno di calmarsi assaggiando la consistenza della schiena, intuendola dalle pieghe della stoffa leggera della camicia.

Il viso si piegò appoggiandosi alla guancia di lei, guadagnando l’esigua distanza che separava le labbra…

Le accarezzò piano, i bordi un poco screpolati, eppure morbide, assaggiate e lambite, e conquistate…

La bocca si schiuse premendo contro quella di lei e Oscar si lasciò colmare dal senso di pienezza e di calma e di morbida certezza lì, in quell’abbraccio, mentre Victor aveva chiuso le mani sul viso di lei, lisciando le guance, ad occhi chiusi, come se nulla fosse vero e tutto allora fosse permesso.

Non si accorse, o forse l’imputò al carattere di lei, alla naturale incapacità che poteva derivarle dalla rigida educazione, dall’assenza di altri gesti simili che lei non si era forse mai permessa in tutta la sua vita – Victor ne era certo – che Oscar era rimasta immobile, le mani appoggiate giù sulla coperta.

Rigida quel tanto che le consentiva di mantenersi su di lui, ma pareva neppure fosse lì, talmente appariva diversa e persa.

L’uomo forzò allora, in un repentino moto d’egoismo, l’incedere della bocca spingendosi contro di lei, con il corpo, con le mani, e si ascoltò nell’adagiarsi incerto ma deciso sul petto di lei che si fece indietro, allontanandosi.

E lui decise di non accettare quella sorta di dubbia resa e continuò a muoversi, tornando con le mani sulle mani di lei, per tenerle ferme lì…

Non sapeva più se colei che aveva di fronte fosse la stessa donna che aveva conosciuto fino ad allora. Non gli pareva la stessa persona.

Scacciò il dubbio che l’esperienza vissuta avesse piegato l’indole dannatamente resistente di lei. S’impose di pensare che quel cedimento, quando anche fosse dovuto all’angoscia ed alla disperazione, adesso era lì, dentro le sue mani e lui voleva prenderselo, come voleva avere lei, anche se solo nell’istante di un bacio avido che corse ad affondare mentre il corpo di Oscar aveva preso ad indietreggiare ancora, improvvisamente sorpreso dall’intenso incedere dell’altro.

La mano destra di Victor si chiuse sulla nuca, allora, e le dita aperte ascoltarono il battito che scorreva nelle arterie del collo e lo solcarono accarezzandolo nel tentativo di sollevare un tremito che avesse la meglio sulla residua resistenza…

Victor la sentiva, sentiva la pelle e la mano scese per insinuarsi nell’incavo della camicia.

Oscar percepì il calore delle dita e si scosse, colpita dalla propria debolezza, dalla propria mancanza di volontà.

Liberare André non poteva significare cedere se stessa a quanto stava accadendo…

Un brivido istintivo la scosse e lei si vide, ad occhi chiusi, chiusa nell’abbraccio di Girodel…

Trascinata dall’incedere lento dei gesti di Victor che a quel punto, il respiro leggermente contratto, si staccò e le passò una mano sulla fronte scostando i capelli.

“Adesso riposati…” – mormorò piano – “Non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla. Penserò a tutto io…”.

L’uomo si staccò concedendosi solo di trattenere le mani di lei nelle proprie mani.

Una rassicurazione…

Degna di un uomo come Victor Girodel.

Oscar sentì dissolversi quell’abbraccio.

Davvero era questo che voleva?

Un abbraccio d’amore, di stima, di rispetto, né insistente né invadente?

Un uomo che ama, semplicemente, ed è lì, per risolvere dubbi, alleviare il dolore, pensare per lei e sollevarla dalla sua vita assurda.

L’amore poteva essere anche quello, nulla di eclatante, nulla di trascendente, ma capace di dare tutto, essere tutto, risolvere tutto.

Oscar si distese raggomitolandosi in quella considerazione calda, rassicurante.

Era la prima volta che percepiva una simile sensazione dentro di sé.

Victor era lì per risolvere i suoi problemi…

Per accoglierla nella sua vita…

Lei non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla.

Né dei morti…

Né dei vivi.

*17, Rue de Montorgueil - Paris

La maggior parte dei passages venne costruita successivamente alla Rivoluzione Francese, ma l’idea di rendere Parigi percorribile attraverso questi passaggi coperti era nata già prima.

Per chi vuole….http://foto-parigi.blogspot.it/search/label/passages.

Naturalmente nella storia il senso del passage non si riferisce “solo” ad una soluzione architettonica!


	17. Tu es a moi...

**_Tu es à moi…_ **

Ondeggiava lievemente la tela.

Il ragno se ne stava sapientemente nascosto nell’angolo più riparato, lassù, nell’incavo dei due muri, un pertugio ancora più protetto da cui osservare l’evolversi della caccia…

Silenzioso, calmo, per nulla intimorito dallo scorrere del tempo, nell’alternarsi delle colorazioni assunte dalla tela, gelata al mattino di candide gocce oppure lucente e rosata verso sera, colpita dall’ultimo raggio di sole della giornata.

Forse la piccola preda appiccicata sopra non aveva avuto subitaneo sentore d’essere agli ultimi istanti della vita, perché nessuno – neppure il ragno – si faceva avanti.

Nel silenzio, l’insetto attendeva che l’altra divincolandosi ed agitandosi s’avviluppasse ancora di più e poi, sfinita, cedesse alla stanchezza e si lasciasse avvolgere sperando in una repentina folata di vento che l’aiutasse a spezzare la trappola.

Oppure una morte rapida…

Nel sonno, il manto caldo delle coperte, il sentore del vino sul tavolo poco distante, il legno rosicato dal fuoco nel camino, indussero i sensi ad illudersi che tutto fosse finito, che la trappola avesse finalmente avuto ragione della resistenza che lei aveva sempre messo in ogni gesto.

Ci era caduta dentro in quella trappola, perché lei aveva voluto così.

Si abbandonò Oscar al tepore illusorio che quella fosse la soluzione più semplice e meno dolorosa, per tutti, persino per lei che l’aveva osteggiata fin dal primo istante in cui l’aveva sentita uscire dalle labbra soddisfatte seppure un poco tremanti di nanny.

Uscire di scena, in quella rappresentazione che non prevedeva più personaggi del suo calibro, della sua scarsa preparazione.

Lasciare che il palcoscenico vedesse finalmente emergere nuovi attori, dapprima solo comparse, adesso divenute improvvisamente degne protagoniste.

Fuori era buio.

Nella stanza riscaldata si fece strada un alito d’aria freddo, odoroso di neve.

Appena lambiti dalla luce dei lampioni, laggiù, verso Rue Royale, alcuni fiocchi fecero la loro comparsa, annunciati da pungenti rintocchi gelati che scorrevano picchiettando sul vetro della finestra.

Le braccia si contrassero chiudendosi…

Il corpo avvolto da altra presenza…

Brividi tiepidi scorsero lungo la schiena e lei fu costretta a prendersi le mani nelle mani.

Ancora le sue mani…

Non si mosse…

Il contatto con la pelle morbida, un sussulto istantaneo che percorse il corpo, inconsistente all’apparenza, come lontano, distante da sé, disperso…

Eppure sentì ch’esso , il corpo, era quasi sollevato, arcuandosi, istintivamente dal tocco sapiente che scorreva sul collo, scendendo giù nell’incavo dei seni per fermarsi, le dita aperte ma non avide e poi chiuse a torturarne la consistenza…

Rimase immobile, il respiro sospeso, a seguire il calore che scivolava, riportandole l’audace esplorazione del proprio corpo, la linea dei fianchi, le spalle tonde, la curva sinuosa della schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra come sgranate e scandite…

Lei stessa pareva incredula, non rammentando d’essersi mai permessa d’osservarsi.

Così, per accertarsi se fosse bella, se fosse uguale alle altre donne…

Tentò di sottrarsi all’incedere.

Si sentì trattenere, allora, quasi che mani sapienti si chiudessero ai fianchi.

Ed il tocco leggero e solido si spostò scivolando prima sul ventre per contenerlo e saggiarne la consistenza ed accarezzarlo e poi giù, tra le gambe, imponendosi lieve e ritmato, sollevando il respiro che aumentò ancora…

Impedire quella specie di assalto non era facile dal momento che i muscoli erano stati addomesticati a dovere dal vino trangugiato per distogliere la mente dalla macabra giornata precedente…

Il dolore pungeva nella testa come nelle ossa e pareva digrignare i denti, come un cane rabbioso, e poi mordeva e allora Oscar non aveva trovato di meglio che acquietarlo distogliendolo dal suo dannato latrare…

Dissolvendo i sensi.

Il torpore l’aveva assalita e vinta, concedendole di perdersi finalmente in un sonno agitato e beffardo…

Sì, perché se il vino addomesticava i muscoli non altrettanto potere pareva avere sui sensi non domati e la mente aveva preso a combattere per non cedere all’assalto remoto ed assurdo, che pure acquietava la rabbia.

Nella quiete il respiro si contrasse nuovamente e la mente si abbandonò ad inseguire il lento ondeggiare del sogno, dell’immagine di sé, evanescente ma viva, presente anche se non lì, dispersa chissà dove…

La vertigine liquida si aprì sollevando i muscoli e colpendoli in vibrazioni intense, ritmate, pungenti e piene a rincorrersi su fin nella gola, lungo la schiena, fino alla bocca che si schiuse a chiedere aria e scacciare l’assurdo cedimento.

Si ritrovò sveglia, gli occhi sbarrati sicura che lui fosse lì, vicino a lei, lì, sopra…

L’avrebbe visto e poi squadrato e gli avrebbe chiesto come c’era riuscito a…

Lo sguardo viride* serio, ombroso, calmo…

Non c’era nessuno vicino a lei.

Il respiro secco, il sudore, la camicia appiccicata addosso…

Oscar si portò le mani alle labbra.

_Dannazione…_

Oscar si costrinse a puntare lo sguardo all’unico punto di luce, la fiamma che scaldava nel camino, da cui trarre la convinzione che ciò che aveva vissuto era stato solo un sogno…

_Dannazione…_

Anche lì, anche lì, lui si permetteva di torturarla…

Che ne sapeva lui…

Oscar scivolò fuori dal letto e si avvicinò al camino allungando la mano e il calore della fiamma schioccò nel palmo facendolo ritrarre…

La danza chiara e bollente le riportò alla mente la fiamma che aveva bruciato la camicia rosa dalla rabbia e dal dolore.

Dovette sedersi, lì, a terra, davanti al fuoco, per ammettere davanti a sé stessa che lei era perduta mentre ascoltava il cuore battere veloce e la mente cercare un rifugio dove acquietare il vuoto opprimente…

Non aveva scampo, si disse…

E si maledisse perché non era da lei cedere…

Chiuse gli occhi e allora lo vide.

Ultimo scampolo del sogno interrotto.

Il viso di André, i suoi occhi chiusi, le mani aperte su di lei, e lei lì in attesa ch’esse la percorressero e le dita scivolassero sul corpo e lo riportassero a lei a ciò che era davvero.

Tornò ad esse come ormai le capitava di frequente quando si metteva ad ascoltarle, letteralmente.

Le percepiva strette, chiuse in quella presa che diventava ogni giorno più chiara e distinta e persistente. In essa lei confrontava il proprio corpo, i muscoli, i gesti sciolti nei movimenti quotidiani, eppure da allora, trattenuti lì, dalle mani di André.

Risuonava dentro di lei quella stretta e assieme ad essa il corpo di lui, vicino, incombente, forte…

Oscar si rese conto, se ne rese conto dopo tanto tempo, che se avesse voluto André avrebbe potuto fare di lei qualsiasi cosa e lei…

André alla fine si era fermato e adesso…

Strinse i pugni, quasi che le sue mani fossero ancora chiuse in quelle di lui.

Strinse i pugni mentre la mente si spalancava al pensiero che se André non si fosse fermato…

Si maledisse di nuovo…

Non era questo che voleva.

Ma…

Di nuovo la sorprendente contraddizione che pulsava nella testa tra il desiderio di _salvare_ André, di liberarlo dal loro legame, e l’altro desiderio inconfessabile, inaudito, impossibile, insinuato persino nel sonno, abilmente, là dove lei stessa si ritrovava senza difese…

Andrè, sempre André…

_Dannazione…_

_Tu es à moi…-_ balbettò incredula continuando a fissare le lingue di fuoco.

Lui non le aveva mai risolte le sue contraddizioni.

Tutt’altro…

Gliele aveva sbattute in faccia nel lampo di un bacio rubato e violento…

**_***_ **

L’orgoglio s’era infranto contro il desiderio di rivederla e di scaldarsi dentro di lei e scacciare da sé il freddo pungente che l’aveva avvolto la notte precedente, nel buio del voltone che aveva accolto il loro amplesso rubato.

Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato Alain d’essere così dannatamente apprensivo, se quello poteva essere il termine esatto.

Ma che Laure avesse di sé solo un bieco sfogo di rabbia e nient’altro, no, questo proprio non l’accettava.

E Notre Dame, statica ed imponente, aveva preso a respirare silenziosa l’aria notturna sul respiro degli amanti, buia e distante, nascosta nella nebbia.

I vetri della stanza lassù racchiudevano appanati gemiti mentre la rabbia s’era dissolta, almeno per il tempo di rapirsi, per un’altra sfida, quella che i due amanti si erano lanciati, stretti tra la disperazione della miseria, e l’orgoglio d’essere giovani e con questo di poter convincere il mondo ad accettarli ed accoglierli…

Fatalmente attratti dall’istinto di non cedere.

Non c’era scampo per Alain e Alain era tornato da Laure, il giorno dopo, per averla per sé ancora…

E nella testa i passi che giorno dopo giorno l’avevano avvicinato a lei, nelle pieghe d’incontri tesi e voraci…

Non era necessario ci fosse altro tra lui e Laure.

Sesso…

Nient’altro che sesso e lui lì ad immaginarsi d’essere il solo per lei anche se sapeva bene che non era così e che lei non avrebbe potuto mantenere a lungo quella promessa.

La mente dispersa, Laure si lasciò corrompere dalla violenta spinta che l’invase, nel tentativo di farsi bastare quella, mentre le dita si stringevano al corpo dell’amante, rifiutando l’altra sensazione, che pulsava nella gola, la feroce sensazione che davvero tutto quello non sarebbe più bastato e che ogni istante che passava, ogni orgasmo conquistato, li avrebbe vinti al punto tale ch’esso non sarebbe bastato.

E per assurdo li avrebbe divisi.

Ora che erano in grado di concedersi tutto, ecco che quel tutto aveva mutato aspetto e forma e consistenza, come bestia astuta che sorprende avvolta tra le lenzuola stropicciate e tiepide, sopra i corpi sudati e accaldati, immersi in quella sorta di danza per scacciare il reciproco dubbio che anche non volendo entrambi stavano chiedendo all’altro di mutare istinto e desiderio.

La domanda di Alain aveva avuto pregio si spalancare una sorda voragine dentro Laure…

Anche se avesse potuto, anche se davvero Alain fosse stato in grado di provvedere a lei, con il suo misero salario di Soldato della Guardia, lei…

Lei davvero non avrebbe lasciato quella vita, disgustosa e fredda…

Seppure fin dal tempo in cui l’aveva conosciuto, Alain era diventato una sorta di pertugio, un alito di salvezza alla miseria di quel mestiere dannato.

Lui era lì, c’era lui lì, accanto a lei, mentre altre braccia l’avvolgevano e altre bocche mordevano la pelle suscitando forzati gemiti di freddo rancore…

Lui era lì, dannatamente suadente nel rammentarle che Laure era altro per lui.

Poi era accaduto che Alain le aveva chiesto di lasciare quella vita…

E Laure si era ritrovata, suo malgrado, incapace di cedere a quella richiesta. Non sapeva perché.

“Vorrei che tu venissi via con me…”- respirò Alain abbandonandosi ad accarezzare Laure, come per tenerla ancora lì, dentro quell’amplesso feroce ed asciutto a cui nessuno dei due aveva voluto rinunciare.

“No…” – replicò lei irrigidendosi e scostando la testa dallo sguardo del soldato.

“Che cosa vorresti fare allora? Restare tutta la vita in un posto del genere?” – la provocò lui.

“Sai che non potrà mai essere così!” – replicò Laure seccamente – “Quando diventerò troppo vecchia per essere attraente per qualcuno…me ne dovrò andare anche da qui. Sempre che questo posto esisterà ancora!”.

“Non diventerai mai vecchia!” – replicò Alain tentando di addomesticare la rabbia per l’ennesimo rifiuto.

Laure si tirò su, un poco, scoprendosi alla vista dell’uomo, la pelle umida e morbida e calda rabbrividì al contatto con l’aria fredda, contraendosi…

La pelle bianca e liscia…

Senza imperfezioni...

Un’attrazione difficile da imbrigliare e farsi bastare per il tempo di venti soldi…

Essa fremeva ad ogni tocco.

Era difficile accettare di condividerla con altri…

Essa bruciava quando lui era lì e forsa ancora di più quando le era lontana…

Laure deglutì a fatica attendendo il gesto consueto.

E così Alain allungò la mano e iniziò ad accarezzarla, di nuovo, passando il palmo, ancora caldo e umido, sulle spalle e lasciandolo scorrere, appagandosi della tenerezza dei seni, della morbidezza del ventre, delle gambe liscie…

“Tutto questo non ti basta più?” – chiese Laure cinicamente.

Alain sulle prime non rispose. Domande inutili un tempo.

Un tempo in cui davvero quello bastava…

“E’ una domanda di cui sai già la risposta. Non ho mai detto che questo non mi basta più…io non voglio che altri…”.

“Sai che ti amo…questo lo dirò sempre e solo a te…” – l’interruppe Laure prima che l’altro rivelasse nelle parole le sue stesse paure, il suo stesso disgusto.

Nella voce incrinata il sentore che anche quell’affermazione non sarebbe bastata.

Nelle pieghe del respiro, molto più evidente e netto ciò che non volevano dirsi…

Alain non replicò. Si mosse di scatto e si avvicinò alla bocca di Laure prendendola, affondando in essa, la lingua a riempire in una vertigine di nebbia e di rabbia le risposte assurde che non gli bastavano davvero più.

“Alain…no…”.

L’altra tentò di allontanarlo da se ma lui ci rimase, lì, sopra, addosso…

Era più forte, non ci sarebbe stato modo di staccarlo se lui non avesse voluto.

“Ti sei mai chiesta cosa provo io quando ti penso così?” - gridò lui con rabbia – “E non ci sono io qui? Fino ad ora il nostro giochetto ha funzionato e quella strega di Madame La Nuit si è accontentata. Ma se io decidessi di non sborsare più un soldo che ne sarebbe di te? Io voglio solo che tu non finisca i tuoi giorni in un posto simile…”.

Laure gli afferrò il viso, la mano aperta andò a coprire la bocca di Alain e finalmente questi si ritrasse.

“Fa come credi…se…” – le lacrime salirono agli occhi – “Se pensi di non pagare più allora è meglio che non ti faccia più vedere. Non sono io a volere i tuoi soldi Alain…ma questo è il posto dove vivo. Non ne ho altri e non voglio averne altri. Io non so che vita tu abbia fatto fino adesso ma credimi…io la fame l’ho avuta addosso…nelle ossa, nella testa, nella pelle! E non voglio nemmeno pensare che un giorno mi possa ricapitare di…di avere fame…non lo sopporterei…”.

“Penserò io a te…”.

“Non promettere quello che non potresti mantenere. Non te ne faccio una colpa Alain. So che se potessi lo faresti ma…”.

Alain l’afferrò per le spalle: “Tu non lasceresti questo posto nemmeno se io riuscissi a mantenerti!” – gridò furioso.

L’altra non rispose. Strinse le labbra e questa volta afferrò il lenzuolo con forza, tirandolo su, fino a coprirsi.

“Il tuo tempo…il tempo è passato…è meglio che tu te ne vada…non voglio problemi con madame…” – sibilò piantandogli addosso uno sguardo gelido.

“Certo…me n’ero accorto anch’io!” – replicò Alain tagliente – “Volevo vedere se anche per te il tempo passava in modo diverso ma vedo che non è così! Il tuo tempo vale solo il denaro che pago e nient’altro!”.

Laure sollevò la destra ed il ceffone volò sul viso di Alain, abbastanza forte ma non troppo da scostare il viso dell’uomo che rimase lì, insofferente adesso, al pensiero di essere così distante dalla persona che pensava di amare.

Alain si ritrasse senza dire più una parola. Si rivestì e uscì sbattendo la porta. Non l’aveva mai fatto, nemmeno quando era infuriato per i turni di servizio troppo gravosi.

Laure tentò di trattenere le lacrime che uscirono ugualmente, finendo per unirsi al sentore dell’aroma di lui, ancora impresso sulla pelle e nelle viscere…

L’ombra scura della stanza si colmò di scie scure, bianchi coriandoli che ondeggiavano fuori, sollevati dal vento gelato.

_Tu es à moi…_

_* ******_

La luce del mattino si fece strada, leggera e chiara, amplificata dal leggero manto di neve che aveva ricoperto le strade attorno a Place Vendome e Palace Royale.

Il tocco alla porta...

Oscar si raggomitolò ancora di più sotto le coperte.

Chiunque fosse avrebbe fatto finta di dormire, anche perché era davvero da un paio d’ore ch’era riuscita a prender sonno.

Ma la coscienza mordeva e lei non poteva più sottrarsi al pensiero di aver perso sei soldati e a quello altrettanto terribile che anche André avrebbe potuto essere tra loro.

Ancora più incombente era la sensazione che lei sentiva nascere dentro, dentro di se…

I pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti dall’ingresso di Victor che seppure incerto se lei stesse ancora dormendo si era avvicinato e si era seduto sul letto.

Oscar tenne gli occhi chiusi ma improvvisamente la mano dell’uomo la raggiunse in viso, accarezzandola e lei si ricordò.

_Dannazione…_

Che aveva fatto?

Come aveva potuto cedere?

Illudere se stessa che quella potesse essere la soluzione più semplice e illudere l’uomo che le aveva confessato il suo amore con un bacio difficilmente equivocabile.

“Mademoiselle…Oscar…io devo uscire, ma tornerò presto…”.

La voce era suadente e dolce.

Ancora un istante…

Oscar si chiese se davvero quella sarebbe stata la soluzione.

_Sì, dannazione, ma…_

Solo un istante…

“All’Entrague?” – replicò Victor un poco sorpreso.

Oscar aveva aperto gli occhi e immediatamente la mente si era diretta ad elaborare una strategia per lasciare quel posto.

Istintivamente, quasi stupendosi lei stessa, quasi fosse tornata quella di un tempo quando combatteva contro se stessa, contro colei che avrebbe voluto cedere, mentre adesso voleva solo andarsene e riprendere la sua vita, caotica e sicura…

La sola che conoscesse.

“Perché?”.

Victor Girodel dovette quasi mordersi il labbro, per non tradirsi e lasciar trapelare la delusione per la richiesta appena ricevuta ad infrangersi contro quel bacio lieve e adesso anche le sue mani tradivano il desiderio di spingersi un poco oltre, solo un poco, per concedere il sapore della consistenza di lei, appena lambita, sussurrata, per scacciare il dubbio che la concessione ricevuta fosse stata di rabbia e di paura e di disperazione…

Lui doveva sapere...

Si spinse verso di lei, raggiungendo il viso con le mani, appoggiandole piano per trattenerlo, quel tanto che gli avrebbe consentito di assaggiare di nuovo le labbra e questa volta d’indugiare certo ch’esse avrebbero risposto alla sincerità che lui bramava.

L’istinto contrasse i muscoli e Oscar indietreggiò un poco, sgranando gli occhi, senza respirare quasi, mentre lo sguardo diceva che no…

Lei non poteva andare oltre, perché, dannazione, non era quello che voleva e, dannazione, aveva ceduto ancora e ancora aveva illuso se stessa che quella fosse la soluzione migliore, la più semplice…

Afferrò le mani di Girodel e le staccò da sé.

“Ci sono alcuni documenti che devo recuperare” – si giustificò freddamente distogliendo lo sguardo mentre anche il corpo adesso assumeva la posa rigida di chi ha dimenticato, di chi non vuole cedere di nuovo, di chi si sente in trappola.

“E sia…manderò qualcuno a prendere i tuoi documenti…” – s’affrettò ad obiettare Victor con una punta di velata insofferenza – “Anzi…faremo così…darò ordine che il tuo vestiario e i tuoi effetti personali vengano raccolti e riportati a casa. I documenti te li farò recapitare qui…così non ci saranno problemi. Non è davvero il caso che tu esca. Ieri è stata una giornata terribile e io ho temuto per la tua vita…”.

Lo sguardo si sgranò attraversato dal dubbio…

Ci credeva che Victor Girodel fosse sincero e che in quel marasma anche lei avrebbe potuto lasciarci la pelle…

Gli occhi si spalancarono…

_Dannazione…_

E André?

André l’aveva saputo che lei era viva?

Lui era lontano dal luogo dell’esplosione. Ce l’aveva destinato lei a Pont Neuf, per tenerlo lontano dalla folla…

Da sé…

Dio…

“I miei uomini…” – balbettò incerta ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo gelido di Victor.

“Gli altri soldati sono tornati sani e salvi ai loro alloggi…” – rispose lui – “Esclusi…certo…esclusi quelli che non ce l’hanno fatta…”.

Il quadro per Victor Girodel era completo. Non c’era altro da riferire, altro che potesse interessarle perché per lui quella vita non esisteva più.

“Va bene…ma si saranno chiesti che fine ho fatto…” – sorrise cinicamente lei per mascherare l’ansia anche se sapeva bene che a quegli avanzi di galera non sarebbe importato molto della sorte del loro comandante.

Anzi, forse, se lei avesse lasciato quella valle di lacrime…

“Sono stati informati che sei ancora viva se è questo che intendi” – proseguì Victor sempre più irritato.

“Tutti…lo sanno tutti?”.

La voce si fece flebile e le forze parvero subire l’ennesimo colpo inferto dalla sua stessa ansia…

“Sì. Lo sanno tutti. Anche…anche André…il servo della tua famiglia!” – precisò Victor Girodel mantenendo gli occhi su di lei come a carpire l’effetto di quell’affondo.

Oscar li sollevò gli occhi sull’altro e nello sguardo l’immediata spirale di dissenso sfilò inconscia e tagliente.

L’appellativo dannatamente vero quanto tragicamente insultante la liberò finalmente da ogni dubbio, rimescolandosi nel sangue appena lenito dal sollievo e subito infuocato dalla repulsione verso l’uomo che si trovava di fronte.

Victor sorrise come a farle intendere che lui non aveva problemi ad esaudire qualsiasi sua richiesta e che non c’era niente di sbagliato a desiderare che una vecchia conoscenza di famiglia, seppur solo un servo a cui lei molto probabilmente era affezionata, fosse stato messo al corrente della sorte dell’antica padrona.

Il tagliente cinismo di quella sorta di magnanima concessione si piantò nella carne come un pugnale che arriva all’improvviso e ruba il respiro e poi si prende la vita.

Victor era un nobile, di alto lignaggio e di sani principi, e come tale ragionava e pensava ed agiva…

Oscar percepì l’abbandono dell’illusione d’essersi concessa solo per poche ore di pensare che quella sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.

Sentì crescere dentro di sé il desiderio spasmodico di lasciare quel posto, il più presto possibile, rivedendo per un istante l’intenso ondeggiare della ragnatela scorta negli infissi dell’Orangerie, al Trianon, la preda piccola ed insignificante che si dibatteva nel disperato tantativo di liberarsi dall’abbraccio sincero e mortale che si era rivelato in tutta la sua contraddizione.

Si sentì improvvisamente sporca quasi avesse tradito qualcun altro oltre sé stessa.

E c’era un unico modo per sfuggire a quell’opprimente sensazione.

C’era un unico modo…

“Gradirei recuperare io stessa quelle carte. Sono documenti importanti…se andassero smarriti o qualcuno riuscisse a metterci le mani sopra…non mi fido di nessuno…non potrei mai permettermi di correre un simile rischio…” – affondò lei mantenendo lo sguardo lontano.

Ragioni più che logiche per una come lei…

Anche per uno come Victor.

Il dubbio era se lui se le sarebbe fatte bastare.

Una fitta al petto le impedì di essere più decisa.

Victor sospirò…

Nel respiro s’insinuava un’ennesima replica a quell’obiezione.

Oscar si voltò allora puntandogli addosso uno sguardo severo e tagliente.

“O la tua tolleranza è già esaurita?” – chiosò memore del bizzarro discorso che l’altro s’era permesso di tirar fuori nel bel mezzo della tempesta che li aveva inchiodati nella locanda poco fuori Versailles.

Victor Girodel si sentì punto nell’orgoglio: non fosse stato mai che quelle fossero solo parole per impreziosire un discorso ed ingraziarsi la fiducia della donna che amava.

Aveva sperato che quelle parole sarebbero bastate ma in quell’istante Victor Girodel dubitò del fatto che quella “tolleranza” l’avrebbe davvero avvicinato ad Oscar…

“Ascoltami…domani potrò accompagnarti all’Entrague…” – rispose e nella voce la magnanimità di chi si sforza d’esser tollerante.

Un giorno le chiedeva.

E Oscar sibilò a denti stretti, acconsentendo a quella dilazione. D’altra parte adesso ogni muscolo pareva dolere più del giorno prima e lei sapeva che solo a distanza di ore avrebbe potuto esser davvero certa di non aver ossa rotte o contusioni tali da costringerla ad arrendersi al riposo assoluto.

Si ritrasse nella penombra delle tende…

I sensi si richiusero su sé stessi in ascolto dei muscoli che pulsavano e dei rumori e delle voci che si rincorrevano nella testa…

Una su tutte…

_Tu es à moi…_

**_***_ **

La neve aveva preso a scendere più insistente adesso. I fiocchi asciutti e grandi roteavano sospinti da deboli aliti di vento mentre il cielo chiuso odorava di antico e lontano…

La prima nevicata dell’anno.

La luce già debole ed incerta avrebbe ceduto presto all’oscurità della tempesta, mentre la figuretta sottile camminava spedita, intabarrata nel mantello, il bordo del vestito fradicio, tenuto un poco su dalle dita strette alla stoffa, bianche di neve e di gelo.

La scia lieve segnava il percorso sul fondo viscido della strada.

Il via vai indaffarato dei parigini ondeggiava più lentamente del solito, come per scansare pozzanghere più grandi del solito, quasi che il freddo avesse intorpidito i muscoli, mentre ad uno ad uno si animavano i lampioncini ad illuminare le strade con anticipo sul consueto orario di accensione, per via del buio incombente e freddo.

Non si poteva lasciar correre altro tempo su quel bacio…

Diane se l’era ripetuto almeno mille volte perché sempre più intensamente il volto di André si era presentato nella testa, da quella notte, da quel passaggio talmente evanescente che pure era rimasto lì a bruciare, sulle labbra, come quando innavvertitamente ci s’avvicina alla brace e quella ti scotta e ti lascia il ricordo per giorni, rosso, fin quasi a far male.

Quel bacio era lì, sulle labbra e nella testa e lei a chiedersi che cosa fosse stato, se non un bacio, il suo primo bacio…

“Era solo…oh…che ho fatto!”.

Non ci poteva credere neppure lei che quello fosse stato davvero un bacio…

Non che lei ci capisse un granchè.

Ma non era solo un bacio…

Quello era in fondo il primo che si era permessa di chiedere, sì, perché era stata lei, proprio lei, a volerlo quel bacio…

Non era stato come tutte le altre volte in cui li aveva scansati tutti disgustata, quei baci, pretesi dai mascalzoni del suo quartiere che avevano preso a correrle dietro da quando le gonne del vestito s’erano allungate.

Quasi che una volta coperte, le gambe di una donna diventassero più interessanti di quando le ginocchia erano ben in vista anche se sbucciate o sporche.

“Io devo…parlargli…” – si era detta alla fine Diane quella sera e allora aveva preso il coraggio a due mani ed era corsa dalla padrona e aveva chiesto di poter uscire un po’ prima per via di alcune commissioni che la madre le aveva chiesto.

Non aveva più rivisto André…

E lei proprio non ci stava a galleggiare in quella sorta di sospensione.

E poi chissà che aveva pensato lui.

Là sotto, nel buio gelato di quel passaggio scuro…

André era così diverso da tutti e Diane voleva vederlo e…

E che diavolo gli avrebbe detto?

Che le piaceva?

Che quel bacio era lì, sulle labbra, ogni ora che era trascorsa da che se l’erano scambiato?

Diane voleva rivederlo il viso di André alla luce e non solo immaginarselo come era accaduto al buio, là sotto, e da quel momento s’erano rincorsi nella testa sensazioni e respiri…

Diane era lì, adesso, in attesa, nell’atrio dell’hotel, mentre si sentiva addosso le occhiate dei soldati che andavano e venivano, e i sorrisini e le gomitate che si scambiavano.

André era diverso.

André era un po’ come Alain…

Beh…

Non proprio come Alain!

Il cuore si aprì mentre Diane lo vide scendere il suo André per le scale e corse al suo viso, unico particolare che adesso voleva osservare.

Le mani strette nelle mani…

Voleva vedere se anche ad André era accaduta la stessa cosa, pensare a quel bacio, pensarla e chiedersi che cosa fosse stato, oltre ad essere un bacio beninteso.

André non sembrò sorpreso di vederla, ma il cuore si era dilaniato in quelle ore al pensiero che tutto stava scorrendo troppo in fretta e aver amato una persona per vent’anni non si poteva cancellare così, all’istante…

“Volevo vederti…” – esordì Diane avvicinandosi – “Ma non qui. Non voglio che mio fratello salti fuori e…mi faccia una sua solita ramanzina…”.

“Lui è di sopra…se vuoi possiamo andare…”.

André indicò una stanza attigua all’atrio dell’hotel.

Ci entrò dentro, era buia e nell’aria il sentore della cenere del camino appena spento, aspra e calda.

“Mi crederai una bambina…sciocca e ignorante come mi considera mio fratello…”- esordì Diane balbettando ed abbassando lo sguardo.

Era buio lì dentro…

Ecco…

E lei di nuovo si trovò a non riuscire a leggere nello sguardo dell’altro…

“Lui non pensa questo…e nemmeno io…” – si affrettò a correggerla André.

“L’altra notte…”…

Nemmeno lei, nemmeno lei era riuscita ad attendere un altro giorno.

Un giorno intero…

Aveva saggiato la tenuta delle gambe, aveva forzato l’equilibrio a ritornare vigile e saldo, aveva raccolto le idee e poi aveva chiesto a Girodel di anticipare il rientro all’hotel.

Istintivamente Oscar aveva capito di essersi spinta troppo oltre, fino a ritrovarsi immersa nella discreta corte dell’ufficiale, alimentata a dismisura da quell’istantaneo abbraccio concesso forse perché lei s’era sentita dilaniata dal furioso combattimento contro i fantasmi dell’esplosione.

Cedere altro terreno…

Fosse stato anche uno sguardo, per lei sarebbe stata la fine.

Era questo che sentiva e non poteva essere questa la sola sensazione percepibile, là dove il cuore avesse deciso di cessare la ricerca di sé e dell’altro, chiunque esso fosse stato, e neppure là dove non ci fossero stati altri che sé stessa.

L’istinto l’ebbe vinta sul desiderio di farla finita…

L’istinto la portò di nuovo a combattere, nemmeno sapeva per cosa e nella testa si fece strada un pensiero che rodeva, costellato dei volti dei giovani che si erano persi per sempre in quella mattinata di luce e di morte.

La carrozza che la riportava all’Entrague era scortata da quattro soldati.

Victor seduto davanti a lei non l’osservava neppure.

Non sorrise mai, nè disse nulla.

La tolleranza a parole doveva costargli molta fatica.

Anche di questo Oscar se ne rese conto.

E nella testa si fece strada il dubbio di non farcela…

Victor Girodel, nel giro di poche ore, era tornato ad essere un nemico mansueto, suadente, cortese.

Colui che avrebbe risolto le sue contraddizioni, colui che l’avrebbe sollevata dal pensiero di quella vita in bilico.

In poche parole, un nemico.

Nello stesso momento in cui lo aveva compreso, in quello stesso momento, Oscar aveva deciso che quelle contraddizioni sarebbero rimaste per sempre dentro di lei e nessuno le avrebbe risolte e nessuno l’avrebbe sollevata da esse.

Nemmeno dal durissimo proposito che si era imposta di perseguire laddove fosse riuscita a tornare alla propria vita.

“Maledizione!” – imprecò debolmente mentre ascoltava i propri passi seguiti a poca distanza da quelli dei soldati della Guardia Reale e da quelli di Girodel.

Lui le stava accanto.

Era entrato nell’hotel seguendola a distanza, ma aveva lasciato un uomo di guardia fuori e agli altri aveva ordinato di piazzarsi davanti alla scala che dava al piano superiore.

Pareva in tutto e per tutto un vero e proprio drappello destinato a proteggere chissà quale personaggio eccellente…

Forse Girodel aveva intuito di non poter far altro per proteggere se stesso dall’istinto che si stava risvegliando dentro di lei.

Non la lasciava un istante e Oscar iniziò a temere che le maniere caute di Victor fossero in realtà solo un pretesto per tenerla sotto controllo ed impedirle di tornare alla sua vita, ai suoi uomini, ai suoi compiti…

Rabbrividì e si chiuse ancora di più nel mantello, incerta sul da farsi.

La mente tornò lentamente ad imporle gesti e pensieri ed azioni consuete, come era stato da tutta una vita.

“Non era necessario far venire i soldati…” – sibilò severa.

“Le strade sono pericolose dopo quanto è accaduto l’altro ieri…è mio dovere proteggerti…io aspetto qui…fai pure con comodo…” – chiosò lui e nel tono l’istintivo intento di mantenere la calma di fronte ad uno scenario non del tutto inconsueto se si pensava alla protagonista ma proprio per questo assolutamente incerto.

_Il ragno evidentemente non aveva troppa foga o fame di gettarsi sulla sua preda_ …

_La ragnatela sarebbe stata troppo insidiosa da spezzare…tutta da sola…_

Nel passo frettoloso e deciso lo sguardo si sollevò incrociando quello del piccolo Mòse che per un istante rimase lì imbambolato e perso, quasi avesse visto un fantasma.

Il bambino si precipitò giù dalle scale tanta fu la foga che animò le gambette nel riconoscerla, correndole incontro, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Quasi cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei, se non fosse stato che Oscar si chinò riuscendo ad afferrarlo in tempo ad evitargli una sonora botta contro il pavimento.

Una fitta lancinante percorse la spalla sinistra. Evidentemente l’esplosione aveva lasciato più danni di quanto lei avesse immaginato.

S

i sentiva stanca ed infastidita anche se comprendeva che se un uomo ama una donna, e se quell’uomo era Victor Girodel e quella donna era lei, era inevitabile che adesso lei, proprio lei e soltanto lei, si trovasse lì, strettamente sorvegliata, quasi prigioniera del disperato tentativo di quell’uomo di evitare che la donna che amava si cacciasse di nuovo nei guai e ci rimettesse addirittura la vita.

Un’altra contraddizione…

“Potresti aiutarmi?” – bisbigliò Oscar avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Mòse.

Il bambino annuì e un lampo gli corse negli occhi.

Improvvisamente complice di un destino comune…

Anche lui a dirsi che finalmente qualcuno nella vita era suo…

_Tu es à moi…_

Mademoiselle era sua, anche se forse si sarebbe potuto dire esattamente il contrario.

Mòse apparteneva a lei, ecco qual’era la verità.

Non aveva importanza…

Erano circondati dai soldati della Guardia Reale.

Girodel impaziente attendeva che quei documenti venissero recuperati.

Poi avrebbe riaccompagnato Oscar nella sua casa, oltre Place de Vendome e lì finalmente quella farsa sarebbe terminata…

Un’altra contraddizione…

“Puoi cercare…” – continuò Oscar sottovoce rivolta a Mòse.

Il bambino si rialzò in un istante e si scansò tanto che Oscar indietreggiò incerta se l’altro avesse compreso quello che nemmeno aveva avuto il tempo di dirgli.

“Sarà fatto mademoiselle!” – gridò Mòse schizzando via come una lepre.

“Ma… aspetta…”.

Oscar si sollevò osservando l’altro sparire al piano superiore.

Poi decise di salire anche lei nella mansarda.

Il suo piano non prevedeva che nessuna Guardia Reale le stesse alle calcagna e che nessun altro, eccetto i suoi uomini…

André era silenzioso, immerso nella penombra della stanza dalla quale piano piano emergeva la figura piccola di Diane, davanti a lui, con gli occhi volti verso di lui, mentre le parole stentavano ad uscire, forse perché Diane non era abituata a discorrere di sentimenti e baci e regole amorose e forse sperava sarebbe stato lui, da buon cavaliere, a toglierla dall’imbarazzo di spiegare ed offrire spiegazioni a quanto era accaduto.

E André ci aveva pensato davvero a quanto era accaduto e sarebbe toccato a lui parlare, anticipare le parole di Diane…

Il punto era che nemmeno sapeva cosa si aspettasse lei?

O meglio…

Era il fatto di chiederselo - a cosa mai lei poteva aver pensato di quel bacio - che la diceva lunga sullo stato d’incertezza o di _disarmante certezza_ di quel frangente.

Se davvero Diane aveva pensato che quel bacio poteva significare altro…

André non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Ma c’era che lui si era sentito sollevato, istintivamente perduto volendo perdersi, istintivamente attratto dall’ignoto della tentazione volendo lasciarsi attrarre e vincere.

Fu sono un istante, il tempo di rammentare quell’incedere caldo, umido, sensuale di una bocca incerta ma terribilmente piena e fulgida nella sua istintiva innocenza…

André si era ritrovato a colmare un vuoto solo suo e di nessun altro e di cui solo lui doveva scontare le conseguenze.

Nelle ore successive all’esplosione i soldati erano stati informati che il comandante era vivo ma non era certo se sarebbe tornato.

E questo aveva scaraventato André giù in un abisso, ritrovandosi lui, come sempre gli accadeva sempre più spesso, impreparato all’idea che davvero tutto fosse finito.

Ma scacciare un dolore infliggendole un altro ad una persona come Diane, non era proprio il caso…

Un sospiro più fondo.

“Diane ascolta…”.

“No, aspetta André. Ascoltami tu. Io…io non ho mai avuto un fidanzato…non so come ci si comporta in certe situazioni…”.

Diane iniziò a balbettare…

L’appellativo “fidanzato” le era uscito dalla bocca forse senza l’intenzione di stigmatizzarne il ruolo, perché Diane era sì ingenua ma non certo al punto da pensare che un bacio li avrebbe resi ufficialmente fidanzati…

Un bacio, cosa poteva essere e diventare nella vita di una giovane donna che non aveva mai conosciuto l’amore ma solo il triste dubbio che qualcuno volesse prendersi lei e basta, per divertirsi e basta?

Ecco che cos’era accaduto…

André era così diverso e questo agli occhi di Diane era già sufficiente e lei s’era lasciata attrarre dentro un terreno sconosciuto, un mondo terribilmente attraente e vivo e sensuale…

Nel fondo del cuore, un battito si perse, al pensiero che…

“Diane…”.

L’altra corresse il tiro, ma sentiva che il respiro stava iniziando a mancare: “Non dovevo fare ciò che ho fatto. Però…beh…ecco io l’ho fatto e…”.

Come a dire… _io sono stata avventata, ma tu non sei certo stato da meno…_

L’incertezza di André la spinse a proseguire: “Aspetta…io…io vorrei dirti che sono felice di averti incontrato. Davvero…sei la prima persona, dopo mio fratello, che mi tratta con gentilezza…”.

“Sarebbe impossibile il contrario…” – si schernì André sempre più contratto.

L’altra s’irrigidì un poco.

“Oh…allora vuoi dire che…sì…insomma…che mi hai trattato con gentilezza solo perché lo merito? Tutto qui?”.

Diane era una giovane semplice. Davvero…

Talmente semplice da essere quasi disarmante nella sua ingenuità.

“No…” – si schernì André e nella testa il pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto se il cuore non gli avesse smesso di battere nel petto, come non accadeva da anni, da quando quel cuore aveva smesso di battere, per adagiarsi in un incedere sempre uguale a sé stesso, ritmico e calmo.

Senza accenni di sorpresa, senza tuffi…

Non aveva mai preteso nulla per sé, se non le spalle voltate contro di lui, i capelli sciolti al vento, il profilo duro, severo, la voce severa…

Non aveva preteso nulla che questo e questo fino a quel momento era stato tutto…

Non avesse mai incontrato Diane, forse tutto sarebbe stato come allora, come sempre…

Un istante…

Stava accadendo, invece, in quel momento e André si chiese, in un dannato istante, se poteva davvero cedere a quel battito instabile e vivo ed imboccare finalmente una via, quella via, semplice e sicura…

Non occorreva che un respiro, che un passo, che un gesto…

Gli sarebbe bastato allungare la mano, appoggiarla sulla spalla di Diane…

Non sapeva se si era innamorato di lei, non lo sapeva perché lui non si era mai innamorato di nessuno.

Amava Oscar, da una vita e l’avrebbe sempre amata, per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Ma, dannazione, che vita sarebbe stata quella?

E neppure sapeva se anche Diane fosse davvero innamorata di lui o se quel bacio fosse stato solo il desiderio sordo di un gesto proibito, compiuto d’istinto, tra le braccia di qualcuno che non le avrebbe fatto del male e che non avrebbe mai ceduto all’analogo istinto di prendersi tutto…

E se Diane invece avesse voluto davvero questo?

Cedere e basta. Senza pensarci più…

“No…”.

Non ci avrebbe creduto neppure lui di ritrovarsi così dannatamente impacciato, alla sua età, di fronte ad una giovane che non ne sapeva poi molto più di lui, ma che pure pareva chiedere davvero di non lasciare quella via, decisa a comprendere che ne sarebbe stato di loro…

****

“Monsieur!”.

Senza fiato la voce di Mòse rieccheggiò per tutto l’albergo.

La porta della stanza in cui erano alloggiati i cinque Soldati della Guardia si aprì e Alain si ritrovò davanti la faccia rossa e quasi allucinata di Mòse.

“Che c’è?”.

“Dov’è Monsieur André?”.

“Non è qui moccioso, che vuoi da lui?”.

“Oh…accidenti…lei lo sta cercando! Lo so che mademoiselle sta cercando monsieur!” – esclamò il bambino scattando all’indietro e mettendosi a correre giù per le scale.

“Chi sta cercando chi?” – chiese Lasalle alle spalle di Alain.

Lui tirò un respiro più fondo, sgranando lo sguardo avanti a sé.

“Dannazione…quella donna…dev’essere lei…il nostro comandante è tornato!” – blaterò voltandosi e ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo degli altri.

“Quella…quella…è tornata davvero?” – gli fece eco ancora più dietro Voltaire e nello stomaco l’assurda incertezza di non trovar traccia d’insofferenza a quella notizia – “Allora è vero che è viva! E io che credevo che questa volta fossimo riusciti a cavarcela di torno!”.

“Ahhh…che diavolo! Che altro vorrà da noi?” – ghignò Romanov – “Ma quella non lo vuol proprio capire che a comandarci si rischia la pelle!”.

“Sco…sco…scommetto che ti…ti…ti sarebbe dispiaciuto!” – gongolò Lasalle raggiante permettendosi di dare al soldataccio una gomitata nelle costole.

“Cretino…no…non…” – blaterò l’altro poco convinto.

“Ah…ah…” – rise Lasalle – “Lo sapevo…non ti dispiace affatto che il nostro comandante sia tornata!”.

Il giovane soldato s’infilò i pantaloni dell’uniforme in fretta e furia e si rivestì di tutto punto quasi attendesse gli ordini che precedono una battaglia.

Mòse correva ovunque...

Aprendo stanze, percorrendo i corridoi dei piani dell’hotel.

Era finito persino nell’ala opposta dell’albergo e poi era ritornato giù al piano terra, gli occhi spalancati e il fiato corto…

La porta della stanza attigua all’atrio di spalancò e Andrè corse allo sguardo allucinato di Mòse.

Il bambino in un istante gli afferrò il braccio tirandolo con forza.

Gli occhi brillavano di nuovo, quasi lucidi, quasi avessero parlato per lui.

“Mademoiselle è tornata e vuole vedere voi!” – ansimò quasi senza respirare.

“Oscar…”.

“E’ tornata…” – replicò Diane e nella voce un insolito tremore, ancestrale si sarebbe detto, se lei avesse mai provato nella vita simili sensazioni.

Un nome capace di spezzare quel filo invisibile che si era intessuto lì, nel buio della stanza, mentre lei aveva preso davvero a cercare una risposta, ad attendenderla perché allora c’era una risposta.

André rimase immobile, il respiro si annullò per un istante, mentre si sentiva trascinato fuori dal bambino…

Le labbra lo sussurrarono il nome di lei che si espandeva nella testa e rimbombava e sovrastava le parole di Diane.

“E’ tornata” – replicò d’istinto la giovane di nuovo tra sé e sé non sapendo se essere felice, perché in fondo quella donna aveva fatto molto per lei, oppure…

Corse al volto di André che aveva preso a fissarla a sua volta ma era come se nemmeno la vedesse. Mentre l’ultima domanda scorsa tra loro era rimasta lì, impigliata in quel destino beffardo che si divertiva di nuovo a cambiare trama rivelando un tessuto nuovamente oscuro ed inimmaginabile.

“Devo andare…” – chiosò André imboccando la porta in un istante – “Scusami…Diane…”.

Anche Diane si mosse allora, altrettanto velocemente, allungandosi in un guizzo ed afferrando la mano di André, come allora, come là sotto, nel passage…

_Tu es à moi…_

Pochi passi ed entrambi si ritrovarono addosso lo sguardo severo e cupo di Victor Girodel.

L’uomo li squadrò impassibile.

Troppo preso dal pensiero che stesse accadendo qualcosa.

Troppo stranito alla vista, l’ennesima, di quel servo che lo guardò a sua volta e gli passò oltre imboccando le scale dietro gli ordini secchi e pigolanti di Mòse.

André si costrinse a non cedere ad altri dubbi…

Oscar era lì…

Era tornata.

Questo era quanto e questo era tutto.

Ma per Victor Girodel, la scena non si snodò altrettanto velocemente.

Quanto invece bastò a quel piccolo tarlo, pungente e malefico di proseguire nel suo insistente incedere, mordendo la coscienza ed affondando ancora di più nel pensiero corrotto dalle immagini davanti a Palace Royale.

André…

Dannazione quell’uomo era lì, allora, e Girodel non potè non correre alla spiacevole sensazione che la presenza dell’altro gli riportava.

Non c’era niente da fare…

Nemmeno l’ufficiale si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovarsi così, dannatamente in bilico, incerto…

E la sua supremazia di nobile cortese erosa dall’idea che nell’altro si riassumessero in realtà i lati oscuri che opprimevano le azioni ed i convincimenti di lei, di Oscar…

Come se la presenza di André, da sempre accanto a lei, adesso si rivelasse sotto un’altra luce e da essa derivassero i dubbi e l’incapacità di lei di cedere alla nuova vita che le era stata proposta.

C’era dell’altro allora…

La porta della mansarda era aperta…

André entrò, il fiato sospeso e le spalle di lei a girarsi piano mentre lui avrebbe voluto…

Non si accorse che Diane gli era dietro.

Nella corsa le mani si erano slacciate, ma la giovane aveva proseguito con lui, ingenuamente spingendosi fin lì.

E Andrè si accorse che Diane era lì, dietro di lui, proprio dallo sguardo di Oscar, spesso freddo ed indecifrabile ma sempre dannatamente diretto, che si sgranò prima fissandosi su di lui e poi correndo alla giovane, poco dietro.

Una presenza inconsueta, inaspettata, difficilmente comprensibile nonostante tutto.

Oscar non potè non correre alla spiacevole sensazione che la figura dell’altra le riportava.

Un colpo improvviso, come il morso d’un serpentello che poi fugge via e lascia il dubbio se esso sia velenoso o meno.

Risuonava dentro di sé il sentore delle sue mani sui polsi, ed assieme il corpo di lui, vicino, incombente, forte…

Quel sogno adesso aveva un volto, una voce, un incedere preciso che Oscar faticava ad accettare.

Anche Diane ricambiò lo sguardo.

All’apparenza si sarebbe detta sollevata alla vista di colei che tanto aveva fatto per il suo bene…

Ma…

Ora non erano sole e André non era più solo un nome, entità astratta di cui parlare.

Diane rimase sulla porta, non accorgendosi d’essersi spinta inavvertitamente troppo oltre. Non l’aveva ancora intravisto quel limite…

“Come stai?” – si affrettò a chiedere André.

Non ottenne risposta immediata, quasi che Oscar dovesse davvero pensarci.

“Meglio…” balbettò poi tentando di addomesticare la voce. Lo sguardo non riusciva a concentrarsi su di lui, ma corse a quello della piccola Diane che sorrise debolmente, in una sorta d’innata riconoscenza che pure adesso pareva iniziare ad incrinarsi.

Il rispetto verso i padroni, verso i superiori…

Forse Diane si appigliò a quello per giustificare la conversazione troncata così freddamente e velocemente da Andrè che poi era corso via.

Ugualmente, anche l’appiglio dell’intento vagheggiato da Oscar quella mattina per riuscire ad uscire da Palace Girodel s’impose in tutta la sua urgenza.

Qualunque appiglio sarebbe stato utile…

Oscar si ritrovò incredula, lei stessa, a quell’idea che adesso rimbalzava nella testa e colpiva i sensi e…

“André ho bisogno del tuo aiuto” – mormorò piano.

Quasi senza pensare al gesto, istintivamente l’afferrò per la manica della giacca e lo tirò dentro, lontano dalla porta, lontano da Diane. Sviò definitivamente lo sguardo dalla ragazza e si avvicinò al viso di André.

E lui rimase lì ad ascoltare il profumo del viso, la consistenza della pelle, vicina, calda…

A percepire il tono della voce, come sempre deciso…

 _Che diavolo vuoi adesso?_ – si chiese immobile – _Sei tornata…_

Una come Oscar, una con le sue contraddizioni, la sua testardaggine….

André si riebbe, immediatamente.

Si costrinse a pensare a Diane, forzando il corpo ed i muscoli a scivolare ancora su quelli di lei, piccola e coraggiosa, che l’aveva baciato, e adesso, solo adesso, lui iniziava a comprendere cosa fosse stato quel bacio.

Forse nemmeno Diane poteva sapere cosa era riuscita a fare con quel semplice gesto.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita André si ritrovava in bilico di fronte a se stesso, di fronte a due universi così diversi e distinti.

Il suo passato, severo, certo, immodificabile…

E l’altro…

L’altro recava con sé l’impercettibile odore del futuro, incerto, lieve, vivo…

La voce di Oscar lo colpì.

“Sono morti diversi giovani…” – esordì lei.

“Lo so…sei dei nostri e tre soldati…”.

“So già tutto. Devo andare dalle famiglie di quei giovani…”.

“Cosa?”.

“Mi hai capito. Quello che è accaduto è terribile. Quelle famiglie non devono restare sole. Non devono pensare che i loro figli sono morti per niente. Non me lo perdonerei mai…”.

Oscar tremava. La voce imperiosa risuonava dentro il corpo che ad André parve improvvisamente ancora più magro e dissolto ed incrinato…

“Certo ti capisco…se vuoi posso venire con te…”.

_E’ per questo che sei tornata allora? E’ giusto. E’ degno di te…_

“Non basterebbe…” – continuò lei e negli occhi una luce cupa, quasi cinica.

Doveva spezzare i fili di quella ragnatela…

Che adesso pareva ancora più solida e beffarda di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Tutti i fili…

“Cosa vuoi dire?”.

“Non ho tempo di spiegarti adesso. Torna giù e dì ad Alain e agli altri che devono accompagnarci…”.

André la guardò allora e la vide…

La sua Oscar…

Con le sue contraddizioni e la sua lineare incapacità di sottrarsi alle responsabilità della vita che si era imposta di condurre.

Andrè arretrò di qualche passo e voltandosi si ritrovò lo sguardo di Diane addosso.

Ora la giovane pareva aver compreso che per lei il tempo era finito e che non c’era altro spazio o pensiero che le sarebbero stati dedicati, almeno in quel momento.

“Diane…”.

L’altra annuì e André scomparve nel corridoio.

Oscar si affrettò a prevenire altri gesti o parole inaspettate che lei non voleva assolutamente ascoltare.

Non sapeva il perché ma tanto sentiva e a tanto si risolse.

“Vostro fratello sta bene?” – chiese immaginando che Diane fosse lì _anche_ per Alain.

“Sì…lui sta bene. E’ dispiaciuto per quello che è accaduto ai suoi compagni…” – rispose Diane a bassa voce.

L’insolita durezza del tono dell’interlocutrice mise definitivamente termine a quell’incontro.

“E’ bene che tornite a casa al più presto. Si sta facendo buio e…”.

“Oui mademoiselle…avete ragione”.

Oscar corse al viso di Diane e l’altra si ritrovò addosso, per la prima volta, due occhi freddi ed indagatori.

Gelosi si sarebbe detto, se la giovane Diane avesse saputo già cosa fosse la gelosia.

“Con il vostro permesso…”.

Diane fece un inchino e uscì anche lei dalla stanza.

Non voleva comunque che Alain sapesse che lei era venuta fin lì. Il fratello non avrebbe accettato scuse vane e lei avrebbe rischiato di scoprirsi…

Il vago sentore, incombente e cupo, di un sentimento nuovo iniziava a farsi strada nella testa, assieme all’incertezza che mai era stata compagna del suo agire…

La giovane sgaiattolò via in fretta, osservando di sbieco i soldati che attendevano nell’atrio dell’hotel.

Victor Girodel in spasmodica attesa nell’atrio era diventato un ostacolo.

Oscar le voleva le sue contraddizioni.

Tutte…

E Victor Girodel aveva creduto, in effetti, che l’accondiscendenza e la calma e la perseveranza avrebbero avuto ragione della risolutezza della donna che lui amava e che lui solo sarebbe stato in grado di stare al suo fianco per aiutarla a risolvere i dubbi e le contraddizioni della sua vita.

A toglierla dai guai…

Quando Victor Girodel sollevò lo sguardo vide scendere la donna che amava, chiusa nella sua uniforme blu, appena intravista da sotto il mantello scuro, scortata da cinque Soldati della Guardia armati di tutto punto, quasi stessero partendo per la guerra.

E comprese che tutta la tolleranza e l’accoglienza e la benevolenza di quella notte agitata e fredda, in reltà non erano servite a nulla.

L’eco del bacio si dissolse nel silenzioso incedere dei cinque soldati che scortavano il loro comandante, come il calore dell’abbraccio disperso del corpo di lei che adesso lo fissava muta, fredda, anzi cinicamente lucida nell’intento di sfuggire alla corte serrata…

Solo il tempo di cogliere lo sguardo impassibile dell’uomo che era stato accanto ad Oscar da tutta una vita, il soldato André Grandier, e che adesso era lì, al suo fianco, di nuovo.

“Oscar…”.

“Maggiore…Victor…ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto per me, ma oggi temo di avere altri impegni…assolutamente urgenti. Ci vedremo presto…”.

Il saluto militare…

Girodel quasi non riuscì a sollevare la mano mentre si vide oltrepassare da lei, da Oscar, che s’infilava con noncuranza i guanti e si sistemava il bavero del mantello e poi sollevava il cappuccio sul capo.

Tra gli altri soldati che la seguivano Victor Girodel si ritrovò a pensare che André era sempre stato solo e soltanto un servo della famiglia Jaryaies, eppure era sempre accanto a lei, ad Oscar.

Era scontato fosse così, nondimeno tale visione divenne improvvisamente dirompente, nuova, quasi blasfema nella sua incombenza e finì per piantarsi come lama insinuata nella testa e nel cuore.

Una gelosia sottile, impalpabile ed assurda si sollevò ad annebbiare i pensieri.

Fino a quel momento Girodel aveva pensato di dover combattere contro l’indole di Oscar, la sua educazione “liberale” i suoi modi diretti e schietti che difficilmente lui avrebbe immaginato imbrigliati dalla potestà di un padre, figurarsi quella di un marito.

Ma non aveva mai fatto caso a quella presenza silenziosa e stabile, che poteva diventare un ostacolo alla nuova vita che Oscar avrebbe dovuto intraprendere.

André era stato un servitore fedele…

E poteva essere benissimo che Oscar non avrebbe mai tollerato di privarsi della sua compagnia…

Girodel vide uscire, il gruppetto.

Un moto di rabbia lo percorse ai sorrisetti ironici dei Soldati della Guardia gongolanti di averla fatta a quelli della Guardia Reale, nella malsana e vuota rivalità che da sempre correva tra i due corpi di guardia.

Faceva freddo quella sera a Parigi.

Era tardi…

Oscar scomparve nella nebbia fitta, mentre a cavallo decise di dirigersi verso i quartieri più poveri della città.

I suoi soldati conoscevano le case dove abitavano i giovani morti nell’esplosione.

Non aveva bisogno di sapere altro, se non riuscire a trovare le parole adatte a contenere lo strazio ed il dolore delle famiglie che sarebbe andata ad incontrare.

Un’altra contraddizione che però, questa volta, colpì e s’insinuò nella testa e nel cuore dei soldati che le facevano da scorta.

Almeno di quelli che parevano aver intuito la contraddizione che si agitava nell’anima e nei pensieri del loro comandante e che si sorpresero nell’osservare quel gesto di rispetto e pietà che mai avevano visto compiere dai comandanti che fino ad allora si erano avvicendati a capo della Guardia Metropolitana.

Nobilucoli da strapazzo saccenti e boriosi a cui non era mai importato nulla dei soldati che morivano e delle famiglie che restavano sole.

Poteva essere allora, davvero, che la sincerità di quella donna fosse autentica e non solo dettata dall’intento di accattivarsi il favore dei suoi soldati?

Quelli che si permettevano persino di insidiare le sorelle, le fidanzate quando queste venivano in visita nella caserma, quasi fossero bestie di cui approfittare…

Ci avevano anche provato a pensare che quella donna se la facesse con quel moccioso…

Perché quella visione disgusosa aveva il pregio di riempire più facilmente ed appagare lo smisurato rancore che i Soldati della Guardia, gente del popolo, non poteva non nutrire verso gli aristocratici.

Ma più il tempo passava e più quella visione perdeva consistenza e più nella testa dei soldati cresceva la rabbia di ritrovarsi disarmati e disorientati senza appigli degni dell’intento di farla fuori, “quella”!

“Che razza di donna!” – imprecò contrariato Romanov, grattandosi la testa.

“Taci imbecille!” – gli fece eco Voltaire.

Nessuno dei due voleva cedere all’idea che Oscar François de Jarjayes fosse diversa dagli altri nobili…

Ma “quella” pareva troppo diversa…

E per questo pericolosa…

**_***_ **

Nessuna contaminazione…

Nessun cedimento…

Nessuna pietà…

Questo passò per la testa di Vincent Sabin quando alcuni compagni gli riferirono che il loro comandante era ancora vivo.

Era viva davvero quella donna!

Un calcio ben assestato alla sedia che volò via…

I soldati intorno schivavano il pericolo e imprecavano contro di lui perché si desse una calmata…

“Bene…vorrà dire che farò tutto da solo!” – blaterò tra sé e sé l’uomo diventato paonazzo dalla rabbia di non essere riuscito nell’intento di ammazzare il suo comandante.

E per di più “quella” stava facendo visita alle famiglie dei soldati morti nell’esplosione del Louvre.

 _Che arrogante e disgustosa pietà_ – si disse Vincent sempre più convinto che il suo piano dovesse subire una brusca accelerazione.

“Incastrerò quella miserabile aristocratica in maniera tale che non esisterà un solo Soldato della Guardia in tutta Parigi che non vorrà farle la pelle! Mi basta poco…devo solo averla tra le mani…”.

Il percorso tortuoso e macabro del piano di Vincent Sabin faceva leva sulle regole che imperavano nei bassifondi di Parigi, dalle bettole ai bordelli d’infimo ordine, dalle casupole sfatte incastrate sotto i ponti della città, alle raffinate sale che accoglievano nobili di alto rango, seppure spiantati e senza ormai il becco di un quattrino.

Non c’era età, non c’era sesso, non c’era condizione sociale che fosse esentata da quelle regole, spietate e ciniche.

Quelle regole toccavano tutti e tutti, se volevano sopravvivere, dovevano sottomettersi ad esse.

Una nobile, contessa, aristocratica, per quanto abile con la spada e la pistola, con le parole ed i silenzi, con la severità dello sguardo e l’integrità morale della sua indole, non avrebbe fatto eccezione…

Vincent Sabin aveva ricevuto carta bianca nell’incarico di far fuori il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Nemmeno sapeva chi fosse quello che glielo aveva ordinato.

Se uno dei ribelli o qualche aristocratico rancoroso o chissà chi altro…

Ciò che l’importava era che l’intento del famigerato latore di quell’ordine corrispondeva esattamente al suo stesso intendimento fin dal primo giorno in cui il loro comandante aveva messo piede in caserma.

Questo avrebbe consentito a Vincent Sabin di fare tutto ciò che voleva, di servirsi di chiunque e di far fuori chiunque avesse avuto la necessità di ammazzare, pur di portare a termine quel compito.

Nella testa il pensiero di non lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di godersi l’inaspettata fortuna di avere tra le mani quel dannato moccioso che tanto pareva affezionato a quella donna.

Lei, prima o poi, gli sarebbe capitata a tiro…

Forse quella sera stessa.

**_***_ **

Quella sera stessa…

Vincent Sabin era un uomo ben piazzato ma capace di mimetizzarsi tra la folla di avventori.

Alla Comedie Italien intravide Claude Silvien e il rituale si ripetè di nuovo forse in maniera ancora più atroce e disumana della volta precedente.

Claude Silvien quella sera non ebbe scampo.

Claude Silvien quella sera pensò che sarebbe morto se non avesse fatto ciò che Vincent Sabin gli aveva già ordinato di fare…

_Trovare Mòse…_

_E farsi indicare da quel moccioso la strada per arrivare da quella donna…_

Adesso Vincent Sabin non aveva più tempo da perdere e questo pensò bene di farlo capire all’altro, alla sua maniera.

Non riuscì ad urlare Claude, schiacciato contro il muro della stanzetta buia e fetida, mentre neppure riusciva a chiudere la bocca, le dita dell’uomo che gli stava addosso, infilate dentro, fin quasi nella gola, per farlo soffocare ed impedirgli di chiedere aiuto e divincolarsi e fuggire.

_Adesso il soldato non avrebbe perso di vista l’altro neppure per un istante…_

_Il tempo di cercare Mòse e il moccioso avrebbe fatto il suo dovere se non voleva finire nella Senna._

Al resto ci avrebbe pensato lui, Vincent Sabin.

Al soldato occorreva una contraddizione, l’ennesima, la più spietata, da sbattere in faccia ai suoi compagni…

Gli bastava solo una piccola e dirompente contraddizione…

Una donna apparentemente generosa che sotto quella generosità nascondeva null’altro che l’intento di avere per se un ragazzino dei bassi fondi, uno che non interessava a nessuno, solo, disperato, incapace di rifiutare i favori pretesi con la forza del potere e l’arroganza del denaro.

“Hai capito bene quello che devi fare?” – chiese il soldato con rabbia tirando Claude per i capelli e buttandolo a terra.

L’altro quasi soffocava e annuì mentre le lacrime scendevano e nemmeno sapeva perché.

Vincent si sollevò e gli diede un calcio.

“Ti starò addosso…”.

Un solo dirompente pensiero…

Vendicare se stesso e quell’insulsa vita che si spezzava dentro di lui, ogni volta che i suoi muscoli si contraevano bruciati dal dolore di essere violati e torturati e fatti apezzi e dissolti, da mani sporche, ruvide, che s’insinuavano dentro di lui e non gli lasciavano scampo.

Non ce l’aveva la forza di ribellarsi a quel soldato…

Ma di rovesciare addosso al moccioso la rabbia, si…

“Questa sera…” – bofonchiò Sabin tornando verso di lui – “Lo farai uscire con un pretesto…e poi ce lo terremo stretto finchè non sarà il momento giusto…”.

Claude Silvien annuì di nuovo…

*verde


	18. Volare

**_Volare_ **

Sul pavimento scuro e caldo si delineò ben presto l’alone freddo e squadrato della luna, sbucata dalle nuvole disperse, insinuata dentro la stanza, a curiosare di nuovo, sempre più insistente e tonda e luminosa, sull’ospite di quel luogo sperduto, dentro quelle pareti spoglie.

Il fuoco era ormai spento e Oscar si risvegliò lentamente.

Non si era accorta di essersi addormentata, dopo aver terminato di redigere quei maledetti turni di guardia per il processo a Palace de Justice.

I muscoli erano indolenziti e le tempie pulsavano e nelle orecchie il pianto silenzioso e composto delle donne che aveva incontrato...

Alcune erano madri, altre mogli…

E poi c’erano i bambini, piccoli, sudici, infreddoliti, figli dei suoi soldati, figli senza più un padre che avrebbe portato a casa qualche soldo per scaldare le pareti e riempire i piatti sulla tavola.

Oscar si era addormentata ma la mente si era dispersa, annientata dai visi contratti dal dolore, dalle mani giunte, dal silenzio che era seguito alle sue stesse parole, di cui, solo in quel momento si rese conto, dell’inutilità.

Si era illusa, lei, di soffrire di meno, pensando, lei, di colmare il vuoto lasciato da quella strage.

Si era illusa…

Perché adesso il vuoto albergava tetro dentro la testa, dentro il cuore, come una bestia scura che si stava prendendo tutto di lei.

Non c’era una ragione al mondo che rendesse plausibile ciò che era accaduto.

Eppure glielo avevano insegnato che un soldato può morire.

Ma non le avevano insegnato cosa significava che fossero altri soldati a morire, i suoi soldati, non lei.

Poteva esserci anche Andrè…

Anche lui…

Lei era li, viva, e si chiedeva perché e la bocca si mosse, istintiva…

“Vi chiedo perdono…”.

Si portò le mani alle labbra.

Il sapore amaro della morte si stringeva in un abbraccio infernale con la vita che pulsava e la richiamava a se stessa e gridava dentro fin nelle viscere, imponendo alla colpa di lasciare spazio al desiderio, e questo stupiva sorprendendo per la sua insistente sfacciataggine…

Fu costretta a tornare con i sensi alla vibrazione, intensa e pungente che l’aveva presa ed avvolta, rincorrendola nel sogno fino a risvegliarla e a colpirla nella realtà di quella notte intesa e buia.

**_***_ **

“Ti ho preso finalmente!”.

Claude Silvien sbucò dal vicolo e con un balzo repentino afferrò Mòse per il bavero della giacca.

L’altro era indietreggiato mordendosi il labbro di rabbia per la stupidità con cui s’era lasciato convincere ad uscire, perché qualcuno gli aveva detto che fuori c’erano dei soldati che avevano un messaggio per il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, la sua mademoiselle, ma quelli non avevano voglia di entrare perché avevano fretta di andare a divertirsi e allora avevano chiesto se c’era qualcuno abbastanza volenteroso da incaricarsi di recapitare l’ambasciata.

Certo che era stato davvero stupido e adesso c’era che con quei vestiti così dannatamente nuovi e robusti e pesanti era difficile divincolarsi e sgusciare via dalle mani di quel Silvien che pareva avesse due tenaglie che lo tenevano inchiodato lì contro il muro freddo, mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere forte e l’odore della legna dei camini accesi lì intorno fluttuava nell’aria gelata penetrando nella gola fin quasi a soffocarlo…

Tentò di cacciare un urlo per attirare l’attenzione.

L’Entrague era sempre affollato in quel periodo e poteva anche essere che lui fosse abbastanza forte da superare la paura che adesso gli chiudeva la gola.

Ci aveva provato in tutti i modi Mòse a non farsi trovare ma Paris…

Paris nasconde i suoi figli…

Ma in fondo non è poi così premurosa ed altruista.

Paris si distrae e quando decide di guardare altrove, ti lascia scoperto, in balia dei fantasmi che si aggirano nelle vie e nelle straducole…

Alla fine nemmeno Paris può davvero nasconderti…

Che si sia ufficiali nobili o ribelli dall’istinto rivoluzionario…

E che siano soldati a volerti catturare o guerrafondai a tentar di farti fuori.

O più semplicemente quel dannato Claude Silvien livido di paura e spinto dal terrore d’esser gettato lui nella Senna da quello che ormai si era compreso essere un soldato della guardia che ce l’aveva a morte con il suo comandante e che s’era messo in testa di…

Ammazzarla…

O ancora di peggio.

Silvien gli cacciò la mano davanti alla bocca.

“Lasciami!” – bofonchiò Mòse atterrito.

L’altro gli s’avvicinò all’orecchio stringendogli la camicia fin quasi a chiudergli il respiro.

“Tu caccia anche solo un fiato e tutta Parigi saprà davvero chi sei!” – gli bisbigliò.

Mòse si ammutolì.

Che quel dannato Silvien l’avesse scoperto davvero chi era lui?

“Non puoi farlo!” – gli replicò l’altro balbettando e divincolandosi e annaspando nell’aria.

I muscoli erano impietriti ed il coraggio svanito assieme al tepore dolce della mansarda da cui era appena uscito dopo aver atteso che mademoiselle rientrasse e lo salutasse.

Mòse aveva imparato che al Louvre era accaduto qualcosa di terribile ma a lui nessuno aveva spiegato nulla.

Non gli spettava d’altra parte di sapere altro su un ospite dell’hotel. Lui era un banalissimo servitore, l’ultimo degli infimi servi e l’unico che s’era premurato di rassicurarlo era stato quel soldato dallo sguardo dolce.

Ma poi anche quel soldato non aveva più sorriso ed il suo viso era tornato scuro e triste…

Poi mademoiselle era tornata all’Entrague dopo essere stata lontana quasi due giorni.

Ma subito se n’era uscita di nuovo e Mòse non ci aveva mica creduto che lei fosse tornata davvero e allora non aveva potuto fare altro che aspettarla ancora e ancora e alla fine l’aveva scorta, ormai a notte fonda, mentre entrava nell’atrio e allungava il passo, quasi avesse preso a correre e poi sollevava lo sguardo, come sempre da quando si erano conosciuti, e…

E Mòse ne era certo che mademoiselle cercasse proprio lui…

L’aveva raggiunto e l’aveva guardato e lui era talmente stanco ma si era sforzato di sorriderle attendendo che la mano di lei si posasse sulla testa come ormai accadeva tutte le volte che si rivedevano.

I capelli scompigliati appena e le dita che scivolavano leggere sulle guance…

Il calore di quel sorriso si era dissolto all’improvviso mentre Mòse adesso sentiva di non aver più scampo.

“Non mi provocare…sai quello che intendo!” – blaterò Claude stringendo ancora più la presa.

“Lei…lei lo sa già chi sono!” – balbettò Mòse per raffreddare l’arrogante sicurezza dell’altro.

Il punto non era che tutta Parigi sapesse chi era Mòse…

Il punto era che non lo sapesse lei, mademoiselle.

Lei non doveva saperlo…

Mòse non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarla in faccia.

Adesso che tutto nella sua vita stava cambiando e prima o poi…

Mòse sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a dirglielo a mademoiselle chi era veramente…

“Oh…non credo proprio che sappia tutto…bamboccio! Se vuoi possiamo provare…io ci vado a parlare con quella e gli dico cosa facevi prima di arrivare all’Entrague! Quando ti vedevo camminare con quell’aria sognante ed innocente alle Tuileries…al tramonto…e poi ti avvicinavi a quei vecchi rimbecilliti…e sbattevi un poco le ciglia e li prendevi per mano e te li portavi dietro i filari delle quercie. Guarda che c’ero anch’io là in giro e sapessi quanti dopo averti visto non avevano più voglia di venire con me…dannato bastardo!”.

“No!” – gridò Mòse – “Non puoi farlo…io…”.

“E allora vedi di darti da fare. Mi devi portare da quella…adesso! E mi devi far entrare…”.

“Io…non voglio…” – obiettò Mòse scalciando contro Silvien.

Il ragazzo si scansò di poco e Mòse sentì una fitta allo stomaco che sulle prime lo fece restare senza respiro fino a piegarlo sulle ginocchia.

Si ritrovò a terra e a mala pena intravide qualcuno avvicinarsi.

“Te lo ripeto…se ti dai da fare sono sicuro che ci guadagnerai…” - continuò Silvien incarognito – “Almeno nessun’altro saprà che razza di puttanello sei…altrimenti…”.

“Altrimenti nessuno saprà più niente di te semplicemente perché non ne uscirai vivo!”.

Il suono di una voce sconosciuta si piantò nella testa di Mòse.

Silvien afferrò il bambino tirandolo per i capelli ed obbligandolo a sollevare il viso.

Mòse si ritrovò davanti ad un energumento dalla faccia unta e viscida, gli occhi spiritati, due fessure incomprensibili che pure gli gettarono addosso un presentimento gelido...

L’incedere dell’altro su di sé gli paralizzò il respiro e la gola si chiuse perché quello non aveva l’aria di voler contrattare alcunchè.

Nessun cedimento…

Nessuna comprensione…

Nessuna pietà…

Silvien sollevò Mòse di peso e poi lo trascinò davanti al Soldato Vincent Sabin.

Faccia a faccia con il bambino il soldato non si lasciò intenerire. Anzi pareva quasi godere della netta superiorità che incuteva all’altro un sordido timore.

Poche parole, un ordine secco.

“Portami da quella donna…tu sai la strada…”.

Sulle prime Mòse sentì di non riuscire più neppure a respirare.

Poi spinto dall’istinto: “Io…n…”.

Non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Non c’era più tempo o spazio per opporsi…

Vincent Sabin l’afferrò per il collo sollevandolo in aria come fosse un fuscello e stringendo…

“Te lo ripeto…” - il tono basso e gelido – “Tu sai la strada per arrivare fin lassù…in molti me l’hanno confermato. Sei agile come un gatto quando te ne vai per i tetti a ficcare il naso nelle mansarde vicine…portami da quella donna altrimenti non la rivedrai più”.

Mòse avvertì la terribile sensazione di non poter più respirare, sul serio.

Le mani inizialmente agitate avevano annaspato nel vuoto e poi si erano improvvisamente fermate, come attraversate da tanti piccoli aghi che gli punzecchiavano le dita, mentre negli occhi chiusi si susseguivano strani bagliori…

E sì che era buio pesto, anche se lassù c’era la luna…

Anche Claude Silvien, anche lui a quel punto, sentì implacabile un brivido freddo attraversargli la schiena…

Fu solo un istante però perché subito si convinse che se da quella storia lui voleva cavarci qualcosa avrebbe dovuto stare alle regole del più forte.

I passi di Mòse risuonavano lenti e cadenzati, su per la scala interna di un palazzaccio che si appoggiava al muro dell’Entrague.

La scoperta di quella via era stata casuale, i primi tempi in cui l’Entrague era diventato dimora accogliente e definitiva…

Una sorta di via di fuga, dall’alto verso il basso, dalle stanze in cima alle scale dove finivano alloggiati i clienti più ricchi e vogliosi, fino a tornare giù, verso le cucine che sapevano di carne arrostita e di legna bruciata e dove Mòse finiva per rifugiarsi sempre quando scappava letteralmente dai letti sfatti di quelli che s’erano serviti di lui…

Era accaduto alle volte che quelli non volessero lasciarlo andare e allora non c’erano che i tetti, le grigie e fredde lastre di ardesia su cui camminare e scivolare alle volte per non incappare nello sguardo severo e gelido di Madame Velien che attendeva di riscuotere il suo guadagno all’imbocco della scala.

Mòse infilava le finestrelle delle mansarde come fossero pertugi da cui riprendere la libertà ed il senso di sé e del proprio respiro e sgusciava via per ridiscendere poi e rientrare all’hotel.

Non sempre gli andava bene, perché non sempre la padrona accoglieva le sue scuse, il suo viso bianco di freddo, le mani gelate strette l’una sull’altra…

Non c’era pietà, né comprensione…

Quella notte, il vento era leggero lassù, ma talmente freddo che nemmeno la giacchetta di lana che Mòse non aveva più tolto da quando gli era stata regalata riusciva a proteggerlo.

Il bambino iniziò a camminare sulle lastre di ardesia.

Si voltò indietro di sbieco e si accorse di essere seguito solo dal più giovane dei suoi aguzzini. Silvien era agile ed era evidente che non avesse paura di salire lassù.

Non come l’altro energumeno, più grosso e forse intento a raccapezzarsi su come saltar fuori dalla finestrella che dava sul tetto.

“Vai avanti!” – gl’impose Silvien – “Quello ci raggiungerà!”.

Nella testa di Mòse scorrevano la paura e l’angoscia…

Stesa in quel letto piccolo ma accogliente, Oscar si mise ad osservare il riquadro netto quasi stampato sul pavimento della luce che filtrava dalla finestra.

L’aria dentro la mansarda si era riscaldata ma lei sentiva la necessità di respirare e di non riuscirci, lì dentro, al chiuso, con il petto stretto dal dolore.

Puntò lo sguardo in alto, verso la finestrella ancora chiusa.

Improvvisamente la luce fredda venne attraversata da un’ombra, un alone più scuro che spezzò rapidamente la linearità dei raggi lunari.

Non poteva essere una nuvola…

Si sollevò sedendosi sul letto e ritraendosi nel cono ombreggiato, a ridosso della parete.

L’alone scuro attraversò nuovamente il riquadro della finestra e…

Oscar si alzò, allora, aggirando il chiarore della finestra e mantenendo lo sguardo verso l’alto.

In un istante fu accanto al tavolo che spinse velocemente sotto la finestra per salire su forzando poi il chiavistello che sfilò con forza, spingendo verso l’alto l’anta.

Fu investita da una folata di aria fredda e umida.

Sollevandosi sbucò fuori e, proprio come le volte precedenti, facendo leva sulle braccia si sporse fino ad uscire.

Lo sguardo spaziò verso l’orizzonte e poi corse lungo la falda del tetto, luminosa, ghiacciata, sulla quale si riflettevano i raggi della luna, che quasi l’abbagliarono, mentre il freddo pungeva la pelle e gli occhi colmandoli di lacrime che sulle prime le impedirono di vedere chiaramente se e chi ci fosse la fuori.

Di nuovo il vento percorse il corpo, inchiodandolo al bordo della finestra, e costringendola a fermarsi perché il respiro non si spezzasse e lei non si lasciasse cadere giù, laggiù, di sotto.

Le mansarde erano a mala pena illuminate.

Il profilo scuro di Saint Sulpice alla sua sinistra e sulla destra, poco più lontano, quello di Saint Germain attirarono la sua attenzione.

Non pareva esserci nessuno lassù e lei stessa si chiese come aveva potuto anche solo immaginarlo…

Un mondo così diverso e distinto e pulito e limpido ed etereo perché fosse toccato dalla miseria e dal sudiciume che si animava nelle viscere di Parigi…

No…

Nemmeno quella considerazione si rivelò essere vera.

Nel silenzio Oscar udì distintamente uno strano mormorio, quasi un lamento, e lo sguardo fu costretto ad andare di nuovo velocemente lungo la linea del tetto che si perdeva in una miriade di camini e canne fumarie che, come bestie silenziose ed accaldate, alitavano sottili scie di calore asciutto e grigio.

Uscì fuori, allora, e con cautela iniziò a camminare lungo le lastre di ardesia sulla falda del tetto, infilando le dita nelle breccie dei mattoni sfaldati del profilo della finestra e poi del camino, poco più in là…

Quello strano percorso era illuminato solo dal chiarore della luna…

Di nuovo un altro lamento spezzato questa volta da una strana risata…

“Chi sei?” – urlò a quel punto Oscar – “Fermati!”.

Alla voce si unirono alcuni rumori riconosciuti distintamente come passi, incerti e lenti, ma pur sempre passi.

“Fermati!” – gridò di nuovo.

Lo sguardo puntato nella direzione della voce ed il sangue che parve fermarsi raggelato da un urlo forte e straziante, tanto che lei si bloccò impietrita.

Questa volta il suono era netto e distinto.

Era la voce di una persona…

Un altro grido…

Una richiesta di aiuto…

Una voce giovane…

Oscar aumentò il passo per tentare di raggiungere il punto da cui provenivano quelle grida strazianti.

Un passo incerto e anche lei dovette afferrare con forza il profilo sporgente di una lastra di ardesia, leggermente staccata dal tetto, aggrappandosi ad essa più saldamente che poteva.

Rischiava di cadere.

Sollevò lo sguardo e venne attraversata da un moto di terrore.

C’era qualcuno sul cornicione…

Non sopra, ma appeso…

Appeso…

Ne percepiva la presenza, il sentore, il calore…

E poi la voce.

Qualcuno era sul punto di cadere dal cornicione dell’edificio e stava disperatamente aggrappato ad una specie di rientranza.

“Chi sei?” – gridò Oscar.

“Mademoiselle…” – la voce spezzata, flebile.

“Cosa? Chi…chi sei?” – chiese di nuovo Oscar in un moto di terrore perchè quella voce la conosceva…

Eppure…

Che ci faceva…

“Mademoiselle…aiutatemi…vi prego…non voglio morire…”.

Quella voce, il timbro distorto dalla paura.

I piedi maldestramente puntati contro la parete dell’edificio e le mani strette alla falda del tetto…

Oscar lo riconobbe e lo chiamò per nome.

“Mòse? Sei tu?”.

“Sono io…vi prego…non voglio morire!” – piagnucolava l’altro disperato.

Il bambino era scivolato giù dalla falda del tetto gelata e ricoperta di ghiaccio, e non riusciva più a risalire.

Era scivolato…

Ma che diavolo ci faceva lassù?

Un bambino come Mòse che ci faceva lassù?

Oscar si aggrappò con tutta la forza che aveva ad un’altra lastra di ardesia, anch’essa gelata.

Il freddo penetrò nelle dita e le morse quasi fosse stato un animale rabbioso che difendeva un territorio inesplorato e che tale doveva restare.

Si allungò il più possibile per raggiungere Mòse e tirarlo su.

“Non muoverti!” – gli urlò – “Non muoverti…vengo a prenderti!”.

Era distante Mòse…troppo…

Alle spalle altri passi si allontanavano.

Oscar si sollevò un poco, tentando di comprendere se ci fosse qualcun altro.

“Chi c’è?”.

Nessuna risposta se non che i passi si affrettavano ad scomparire inghiottiti dai camini e dalle canne fumarie.

“E’ Claude…Claude Silvien…” – balbettò Mòse piangendo – “Ero con lui…io non volevo…non volevo farlo arrivare fino qui…non sono riuscito a fermarlo…”.

Mòse piangeva adesso e il corpo rattrappito dal freddo pareva assottigliarsi ogni istante di più, e disfarsi come piegato e avvolto da una forma misteriosa che avrebbe voluto prenderlo con sé e strapparlo via dall’esile appiglio in ogni momento…

Essa avrebbe avuto il sopravvento perché non c’era nessun’altra forza, nessun’altra volontà che imponesse a Mòse di salvarsi, che gli dicesse che lui era importante e che doveva fare di tutto per non morire…

Lui non interessava a nessuno. Lui non era nessuno…

E quella notte aveva tradito l’unica persona che era stata gentile con lui, l’unica che avesse sollevato lo sguardo su di lui e lo avesse accolto senza chiedergli nulla in cambio.

Oscar si sollevò in direzione della persona che aveva percepito allontanarsi da li.

“Torna indietro. Non puoi andartene…devi aiutarmi!” – gridò.

Nessuno tornò indietro.

Il vento gelato mozzò il respiro e lei strinse ancora di più le dita sulla lastra di ardesia volgendosi nuovamente al bambino, laggiù, vicinissimo a lei, eppure così terribilmente distante.

Decise a muoversi.

Avrebbe fatto tutto da sola e dopo aver respirato a fondo si mosse lentamente scivolando lungo la falda del tetto, tenendosi con una mano all’esile sbalzo delle lastre di ardesia, sfortunatamente perfettamente saldate al tetto tanto che solo la punta delle dita riusciva a far leva sul sottile rialzo.

Le dita però erano gelate e Oscar quasi non le sentiva più.

E poi c’era il vento, quel maledetto vento che si divertiva a scompigliare i capelli e a toglierle la visuale.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi allora.

La strada l’aveva individuata…

Mòse era vicinissimo…

Doveva solo riuscire a restare aggrappata all’ardesia e ad allungarsi con un braccio fino a raggiungere il polso di Mòse.

Il braccio sinistro si contrasse dal dolore…

Oscar si allungò ancora raggiungendo il braccio di Mosè.

L’afferrò, lo strinse, tentando di trattenerlo.

Il bambino ormai allo stremo, sentì il calore impercettibile della mano di lei e incapace di resistere aprì la presa delle dita e si lasciò andare.

Bruciavano come fossero incandescenti le lastre metalliche delle gronde…

Mòse era pelle e ossa…

Ma Oscar si sentì ugualmente trascinata giù dal suo peso ed il braccio sinistro venne attraversato da una sorta di frustata.

Inevitabile un grido si perse lassù nel silenzio gelato dei tetti di Parigi.

In bilico sulla falda del tetto Oscar sentì di non avere altri appigli.

La mano destra ormai non la sentiva più e la sinistra era chiusa sul polso di Mòse…

Il respiro venne meno…

Tentò di mantenere l’equilibrio precario in cui si trovava per evitare di scivolare giù ma non riusciva più a muoversi e non aveva spazio per caricare la leva del braccio e issare su il bambino...

Gridò di nuovo per il dolore, per la disperazione, per il terrore di non riuscire nell’intento di strappare Mòse al vuoto mentre sentiva la mano perdere a poco a poco la presa.

“Vi prego…non lasciatemi…”.

Mòse annaspava nel vuoto perché l’unico appiglio era la presa della mano di Oscar.

“Prova ad aggrapparti di nuovo!” – gli gridò lei – “Io ti tengo…ma tu devi tirarti su…”.

Il bambino si fece forza e riuscì ad afferrare la mano che lo teneva stretto con l’altra mano…

“No…non avere paura…” – balbettò Oscar allo stremo.

Un ultimo disperato respiro per raccogliere la forza di sollevare il bambino e consentirgli di tornare ad afferrare la balaustra.

Il vento improvvisamente si alzò di nuovo gelato, tagliando l’aria e i muscoli, scompigliando i capelli ed ostruendo la visuale.

Come una lama penetrò nelle ossa, scivolò sulla pelle, spezzando il respiro…

Un altro grido per farsi forza e non cedere…

Oscar strinse i denti, chiuse gli occhi e continuò a trattenere il bambino…

Un alito freddo, intenso e terribile, mescolato al vento gelato, scorse di nuovo sul suo polso.

Un alito freddo che le parve di aver già sentito…

Aprì gli occhi, allora e vide un’ombra scorrere accanto a sé.

Un’ombra evanescente e scura, lambita dai raggi della luna riflessi sull’alone chiaro del viso e dei capelli…

Chiari…

Qualcuno le era accanto, accanto a lei, su di lei.

Il viso si fece più vicino e Oscar parve riconoscerne i tratti.

Occhi anch’essi chiari e leggeri e profondi…

Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che un dolore intenso e lacerante la percorse al braccio, quello che tratteneva il bambino.

Tentò di stringere la mano e di non aprirla…

Tentò con tutte le sue forze…

Un altro colpo…

Addosso a lei questa volta.

Talmente forte che Oscar non riuscì a percepire più nulla se non che le sue forze improvvisamente scivolarono via e si dispersero come fiamme lambite e poi travolte da un colpo di vento.

La mano si aprì e l’ultimo suono che percepì fu il grido straziante del bambino che cadeva giù.

Anche lei urlò ma neppure la sua voce riuscì a sentire…

Il vento soffiava forte mentre il freddo parve avvolgerla e poi il calore…

E quell’ombra su di sé e il dolore al braccio e poi più nulla.

**_***_ **

“Si sta svegliano…è viva…”.

Voci confuse e un dolore lancinate alla testa ed uno altrettanto forte al braccio sinistro….

Oscar gridò rialzandosi e contorcendosi mentre sentiva il braccio bruciare come l’avessero marchiato a fuoco.

Non aveva un muscolo che non le facesse male e iniziò a tossire quasi volesse far uscire da se i miasmi di un avvenimento terribile che aveva vissuto ma di cui non ricordava nulla.

“Calmati…”.

Si sentì trattenuta e ricacciata giù.

Aprì gli occhi tentando di capire dove si trovava.

Lo sguardo di André, stravolto, la colpì e lei si ritrovò immersa in una disperata richiesta di riaversi.

“E’ viva…”.

Un’altra voce…

Riconobbe quella di Alain, poco dietro ad André.

Oscar tentò di ridare sensibilità alla gola ma l’unico sentore conosciuto che riconobbe deglutendo fu quello amaro e conosciuto del sangue.

Si accorse che aveva un labbro tagliato.

E neppure riusciva a muovere il braccio sinistro.

A quel punto la paura s’impadronì di lei e spalancò gli occhi tentando di alzarsi.

E di nuovo il dolore la percorse come una frustata e le mani di André sulle sue spalle la indussero a restare ferma.

“Oscar…”.

“André…”.

Non riusciva quasi a parlare, né a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto.

“Cosa è successo?” – chiese lei con un filo di voce.

“Come cosa è successo?” – gli replicò lui angosciato – “Lo chiedi tu a noi? Dovresti dirmi tu che cosa ci facevi sul tetto, sul punto di scivolare giù. Ti ho visto in bilico sulla falda del cornicione. Ti ho chiamato ma tu non mi hai risposto. Gridavi e…e alla fine sono sceso fino al punto dove ti trovavi. Ti ho preso per un soffio prima che scivolassi di sotto nel vuoto…”.

“Io…non mi ricordo…sul tetto…” – balbettò lei portandosi una mano al viso.

“Aspetta…devo finire di medicarti la ferita…”.

“Quale…quale ferita?” – chiese lei stupita.

“Questa”.

André le prese delicatamente il braccio sinistro, sollevandolo per il polso.

La manica della camicia era strappata e alcuni graffi profondi, lunghi e paralleli solcavano l’avanbraccio.

Oscar li osservò stravolta mentre Alain passava ad André una bottiglia di liquore e lui lo versava sulle ferite.

Oscar ritrasse il braccio istintivamente mordendosi il labbro.

Un gemito soffocato…

“Scusa…ma questo è l’unico modo…”.

“Sì…sì…va bene” – si scusò allungando di nuovo il braccio e voltando il viso dalla parte opposta e respirando piano mentre il liquido dolciatro e feroce scendeva piano sui graffi, scivolando via come una fiamma che lambisce la pelle.

Con una pezza di stoffa André ripulì il sangue e poi attese che Oscar si voltasse.

Lei sospirò e…

“Non ho finito” – proseguì lui.

Oscar si voltò squadrandolo dubbiosa.

“Cosa vuoi dire…”.

André allungò la mano, incerto.

Alle loro spalle Alain si era messo ad osservarli a braccia conserte, attendendo l’evolversi di quella strana situazione.

André si permise d’appoggiare leggero le dita sulla tempia destra e scostò i capelli.

Oscar corse con la propria mano allo stesso punto e tornando ad osservarla la vide sporca di sangue.

“Anche qui. Ti farà male…”.

Lei mantenne gli occhi su quelli di André, fissandolo, incapace di comprendere come fosse stato possibile ridursi in quello stato e quasi chiedendolo a lui che pure non ne aveva idea.

“Non importa…fai pure…” – mormorò rassegnata.

Poche parole…

Alain si soffermò al tono, cadenzato, quasi ovvio, come sgorgasse naturalmente da un’intesa ormai consolidata che si dipanava attraverso gesti conosciuti anche se forse ormai dispersi nella notte dei tempi.

L’incertezza di inquadrare quell’intesa in un sentimento di rispetto ed affetto…

Si fors’anche di bene, ma un bene oscuro, sfuggente che non pareva avesse scampo, sopraffatto dalla rigidità imposta da regole innominabili ed altrettanto oscure.

E allora perché quando quei due si avvicinavano pareva che null’altro esistesse eccetto loro, come se tutto quanto di conosciuto e sensato e logico non avesse più senso mentre altro pareva nascere e sollevarsi e prendere consistenza?

E che diavolo era accaduto quella notte?

Ormai era certo che quella donna non ci volesse proprio stare lontano dai guai, ma dannazione finire sul tetto con il rischio di cadere giù sul ghiaccio che chiudeva il respiro…

Dopo quella giornata intensa, dopo quella sera altrettanto dolorosa trascorsa in giro per Parigi per far visita alle famiglie dei soldati rimasti uccisi nell’attentato del Louvre, Alain non ne aveva voluto sapere di restarsene nella stanza dell’hotel, da solo.

Aveva cercato preteso e preso per sé solo la compagnia di Laure.

Era corso da lei, immemore della distanza che ogni giorno di più pareva dividerli, perdendosi nel corpo di lei, lasciandosi torturare nell’attesa di un orgasmo disperato e sofferto, che annullasse, solo per pochi istanti, il dolore dell’assenza, il dolore della morte.

Laure si era dedicata a lui e anche lei aveva chiesto per sé il corpo di quel soldato ferito nell’animo, di quell’uomo senza più speranza di poter combattere per un futuro meno incerto.

La morte dei compagni si era portata via una parte di Alain.

Una parte per ciascuno di coloro che non c’erano più…

Poi, come in preda all’isteria di comprendere che nulla e nessuno avrebbe mai cancellato la disperazione per ciò che era accaduto…

Che nulla e nessuno gli avrebbe restituito i nomi dei suoi compagni, scanditi dalla voce del comandante che stabiliva i turni di guardia…

Che nulla e nessuno gli avrebbe restituito la vita e le serate in compagnia trascorse a dire scemenze nelle bettole di Parigi e a sperare in una vita migliore…

Colto e travolto da quella disperazione Alain aveva deciso di tornare all’hotel, nemmeno lui sapeva perché.

E da poco rientrato si era trovato di fronte André che insonne come lui, si era alzato e se ne stava a contare i passi lungo il corridoio della scala che portava alla mansarda.

“Che ti prende?”.

“Non lo so” – gli aveva risposto l’altro – “Non sono tranquillo. Mi è sembrato di sentire dei rumori, delle voci. Vado a fare un giro…”.

Un intuito inspiegabile per Alain.

Aveva imprecato tra sé e sé per quella sorta di filo invisibile e potente che pareva tenere legato André al loro comandante, indissolubilmente.

E un’altra folata di vento, un’altra ancora, più forte di tutte le altre, pareva aver preso a scompigliare di nuovo le carte di quello strano gioco…

Alain intuiva, con sempre maggiore consistenza, che tra André e quella donna c’era molto di più di quanto lui avesse immaginato.

E questo gli fece maledire il giorno in cui lui aveva deciso di darsi da fare per avvicinare André a Diane.

Adesso Alain non era più sicuro che quell’idea fosse poi così sensata.

Nessuno sembrava in grado di spezzare il filo invisibile e potente che legava André a quella donna.

Alain temeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito nessuno, neppure Diane…

In preda a quei dannati pensieri, si era rassegnato a sgusciare nella stanza, mandando al diavolo André che si era messo ad inseguire i fantasmi dell’Entrague.

Ma poi lo aveva sentito gridare.

E Alain si era precipitato come una furia dentro la piccola mansarda in cima alle scale, trovandola desolatamente vuota.

“Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?” – aveva gridato tentando di capire dove fosse Andrè.

Nemmeno lui c’era e Alain era stato investito da una folata di vento fredda che gli aveva riportato la voce dell’altro, la voce di André, e si era reso conto che quello era uscito fuori, sul tetto, dalla finestra della mansarda, utilizzando il tavolo che si trovava proprio sotto.

Alain aveva seguito quello strano percorso e si era ritrovato fuori appena in tempo per afferrare André che a sua volta si era sporto per cercare di trattenere…

Il comandante era in bilico sul cornicione dell’edificio.

Pareva sul punto di scivolare giù…

André la chiamava ma l’altra non rispondeva.

Aveva pensato davvero Alain che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe visto quella donna.

E la sensazione che ne aveva ricavato, stranamente, non gli era piaciuta.

Un’altra contraddizione…

Erano riusciti ad afferrarla entrambi e a trascinarla di nuovo sulla falda del tetto.

Il vento leggero aveva continuato a scivolare su di loro.

La pelle pareva sul punto di frantumarsi talmente era gelida, bianca, quasi trasparente…

Quel corpo immobile, incapace di muoversi…

André s’era permesso d’abbracciarlo, stringendolo a sé, incapace di abituarsi a quelle visioni assurde e senza senso…

Non si sarebbe mai abituato ai suoi colpi di testa e...

Oscar non aveva aperto bocca, ma gli occhi erano aperti, fissi ad osservare un punto nell’oscurità del cielo rischiarato dalla luna.

L’unico sentore tiepido, quello del rivolo di sangue dalla tempia che imbrattava appena il viso, mentre tutti e due si accorgevano della manica sinistra della camicia, strappata in più punti.

E quei graffi sul braccio.

Il respiro quasi perso…

Il tepore della mansarda dove l’avevano riportata aveva avuto il sopravvento scaldando il corpo che si era abbandonato scivolando nell’oblio…

Alain adesso osservava il suo comandante, seduta sul letto, lo sguardo sbarrato perso ad inseguire anche lei chissà quali fantasmi.

E André che insisteva a chiederle…

“Che cosa è successo Oscar? Perché sei uscita fuori?”.

Muta, Oscar chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli improvvisamente, portandosi una mano alla bocca mentre il corpo pareva attraversato da una sorta di scossa…

“No…Mio Dio…è caduto...non sono riuscita a tenerlo…è caduto!”.

“Cosa? Oscar…ma di chi stai parlando? Chi è caduto?” – chiese André allarmato.

Lei si voltò verso di loro.

“André, Alain…Mòse…Mòse…c’era lui sul tetto…ho cercato di autarlo…ma è caduto…devo andare giù…devo trovarlo…”.

Oscar sembrava fuori di sé, incapace di dare altre spiegazioni.

André non l’aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni e non riusciva a comprendere se quello che lei diceva fosse la realtà oppure una sorta di incubo.

E da parte sua Alain rimase sorpreso dalle parole e da quella visione a dir poco drammatica.

_Che diavolo ci faceva un bambino lassù, sul tetto, e a far cosa poi?_ – si chiese mentre veniva assalito da strani dubbi.

Mòse e quella donna…

L’accenno macabro e disgustoso di Vincent Sabin…

Tutto si sollevò all’istante nella testa di Alain, confondendosi e dilatandosi a dismisura, lasciandolo impietrito equasi immobile di fronte al suo stesso dubbio di non sapere se credere o meno a ciò che stava ascoltando.

“Calmati adesso” – continuò André – “Lassù non c’era nessun altro. C’eri solo tu…”.

“No André non capisci? Quel bambino…Mòse…era lassù. Forse era scivolato dal tetto e si era aggrappato alla falda…mi ha chiamato…e io ero riuscita ad afferrarlo ma poi…poi non sono riuscita a tenerlo e a tirarlo su ed è caduto!”.

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma ricadde come un sacco vuoto.

Adesso era in preda al delirio e André cercò di trattenerla per non farla alzare.

“Comandante…” - intervenne Alain – “Io sono rientrato poco fa e fuori…fuori era tutto tranquillo. Non c’era nessuno…”.

“Alain…io non sono riuscita a tenerlo…l’ho sentito gridare…Mio Dio…”.

“Oscar…stai tranquilla…” – replicò Andrè per interrompere quella specie di visione ossessiva da cui lei non riusciva a distaccarsi – “Alain…puoi andare giù a controllare?”.

Lei intravide uno spiraglio e corse agli occhi del soldato.

“Va bene” – rispose lui poco convinto – “Ma ve lo ripeto…fuori non c’era nessuno…”.

Alain scomparve e André tornò con lo sguardo verso Oscar.

Lei si teneva le braccia e respirava e lo sguardo era fisso come non fosse li, ma ancora lassù a riannodare i fili di quegli strani avvenimenti…

“Calmati…adesso cercheremo di capire che cosa è accaduto”.

“Non sono riuscita a trattenerlo…” – ripetè piano e un sussulto silenzioso scosse i muscoli e Oscar nascose il viso tra le mani.

Ad André parve di sentirla trattenere le lacrime…

Si ritrovò impotente ed incredulo di fronte a quella reazione.

Poche volte nella sua vita aveva osservato scene simili e sempre quando Oscar era stata costretta ad assistere ad un ingiustizia senza potersi opporre, senza poter fare qualcosa per salvare o proteggere chi si fosse trovato in pericolo o in difficoltà.

Ricordava le sue lacrime.

Solo una volta – a sua memoria – era stato lui a provocarle, con il suo gesto assurdo.

Quel gesto era sempre li, tra loro, ad impedire a lui di avvicinarsi di nuovo, e forse ad impedire a lei di fidarsi di lui, di nuovo.

André strinse i pugni rialzandosi.

Versò un po’ di liquore in un bicchiere e glielo porse.

“Ti aiuterà…”.

Oscar prese il bicchiere tra le mani senza bere.

Incredula lei stessa del vuoto in cui vagavano i suoi ricordi mentre tutto di quelle ore le appariva sempre più assurdo.

“Come ti senti adesso?”.

Oscar aveva mandato giù due sorsi e adesso un calore conosciuto s’irradiava nel petto e nello stomaco annebbiando leggermente quell’assurda tensione che l’aveva quasi travolta.

“Devo sapere cosa è accaduto”.

“Ma perché sei uscita la fuori?”.

“Te l’ho detto…ho sentito dei rumori…e così ho cercato di capire se ci fosse qualcuno. Poi ho sentito delle voci…no…non proprio. Era una specie di lamento e alla fine ho visto Mòse. Deve essere scivolato e…maledizione…io…”.

Alain ricomparve sulla porta con il fiato corto.

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma ricadde malamente indietro. La testa le doleva e tutto girava e…

“Non c’è nessuno comandante!” – esordì trafelato l’altro – “E’ tutto tranquillo. In giro c’è solo qualche soldato di ronda ma nessuno ha visto o sentito nulla”.

“Cosa?”.

Oscar gli piantò addosso uno sguardo sconcertato.

“Io ho tenuto la mano di quel bambino e poi mi è scivolata! E’ caduto ti dico!”.

“Sono andato in corrispendenza del punto in cui abbiamo trovato voi, quassù, sul tetto. Ho cercato a terra…ho osservato se ci fossero altre finestre o balconi dove potesse essere caduto un corpo. Non c’è nulla. L’edificio non ha davanzali. Se qualcuno fosse caduto da lassù…sì…certo…scusate…beh non credo che si sarebbe salvato…ma ci sarebbe una traccia…qualcosa…”.

“Io non posso crederci…io…”.

“Comandante…forse…la giornata di ieri è stata molto intensa…” – obiettò Alain sempre più confuso.

Quella storia gli pareva sempre più assurda, strana, assolutamente lontana dalla freddezza con cui aveva sempre visto muoversi il suo comandante.

Che fosse tutta una messa in scena?

Che fosse solo una scusa per…

“Alain ha ragione” – gli fece eco André – “Sono giorni che siamo sottoposti a turni di guardia estenuanti e tu non fai eccezione. E poi con quello che è accaduto al Louvre…forse è stato solo un terribile incubo…e Mòse…forse non gli è accaduto nulla…”.

“No André!” – gridò Oscar quasi perdendo il respiro – “Io sono sicura…”.

Tentò di alzarsi di nuovo: “Voglio scendere io…non è possibile…non posso aver immaginato tutto!”.

Solo che il colpo alla testa e poi il liquore sortirono l’effetto di farla barcollare e André ebbe solo il tempo di allungare le braccia per evitare che cadesse a terra.

“Oscar…accidenti. Non ti reggi in piedi…”.

“Lasciami andare ti prego…”.

“Alain aiutami…”.

L’altro, piuttosto restio, si prestò a riportare il comandante a più miti consigli.

André l’afferrò per le spalle cercando di fermarla.

“Adesso non andrai da nessuna parte! Non stai affatto bene e non credo che Alain non sia stato in grado di notare qualcosa di strano se fosse vero che qualcuno è finito giù dal tetto!” – replicò in tono più deciso.

“Comandante…non c’è nessuno la sotto…” – gli fece eco Alain.

Oscar strinse i pugni affondando, suo malgrano, nelle braccia di André.

Non aveva più forze e dentro di se alla fine pregò e sperò di essersi veramente sbagliata e di aver sognato tutto.

“Ascolta domani mattina cercherò quel bambino. Chiederò di lui e… così vedremo se gli è capitato veramente qualcosa…”.

André tentò il tutto per tutto.

“Resterò qui…non ti lascerò uscire…” – continuò deciso tanto da far quasi sussltare Alain.

Quella sorta di minaccia “anomala” ebbe il potere di calmarla…

Abbandonarsi alla ferma quiete di André che sapeva ben come insinuarsi nella sua dannata foga divenne unica via d’uscita, istintiva ed immediata, all’ansia di sapere e comprendere…

Non ci credeva nel profondo che non fosse accaduto nulla, non aveva sognato e nemmeno era ammissibile che lassù in cima al tetto ci fosse finita per correre dietro a strani fantasmi…

La voce di Mòse era lì, piantata lì, ma essa pareva prigioniera, chiusa tra mura tanto solide quanto sfuggenti, di cui non percepiva i contorni, come se esse fossero davanti a se avvolte dalla lattiginosa nebbia di Paris.

Sapeva solo che quella sensazione lei non poteva accettarla e non era da lei perdere lucidità in quel modo, ma non si trattava più solo della voce del vento tra le torri di Notre Dame, o del vino che aveva annebbiato i sensi a Saint Sulpice…

Alain allungò un altro bicchiere di liquore…

Indispettito e stranamente irritato dall’assurda visione che non faceva altro che riproporsi davanti agli occhi, insistente e sottilmente beffarda, a prendersi gioco dei suoi calcoli sbagliati, delle congetture che s’era permesso di elaborare dal giorno in cui aveva pensato che André potesse essere un buon partito per Diane.

Dannazione uno che non si risparmia per una donna in quel modo come non potrebbe innamorarsi di Diane ed esserle fedele per il resto della vita?

Tutto prese a mescolarsi nella testa di Alain, confondendosi e dilatandosi a dismisura, lasciandolo sconvolto verso quello che, istante dopo istante, perdeva miseramente i contorni del dubbio per divenire realtà incombente e definitiva.

Il silenzio calò nella piccola stanza e Alain decise che era di troppo.

Si avviò verso la porta voltandosi solo per un’ultima occhiata ad André.

Intuiva che lui sarebbe rimasto lì…

Su quello non c’erano dubbi…

“Ti conviene riposare” – disse André piano – “Ed è meglio che domani tu non esca…”.

“Non posso” – replicò lei tagliente portandosi la mano alla fronte – “Si apre il processo a Palace de Justice. I nuovi turni sono già pronti ma io dovrò essere presente come Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. Non posso mancare…”.

Oscar si massaggiò le tempie.

La scorciatoia offertale da Girodel non faceva per lei…

Tutto la conduceva lontano da ciò che era stata.

Tutto la riportava al pensiero fisso e dirompente che riemergeva nella testa e nelle mani ogni volta che tornava ad André, ogni volta che lo vedeva.

E non si perdonava il fatto di non averlo pensato magari per qualche istante…

E averlo lì, adesso…

Lui l’amava.

Lo sapeva già.

Ma lei non aveva tempo di pensare all’amore. Lei non l’aveva quel tempo nella sua vita…

Si riebbe da quei pensieri e cercò André con lo sguardo.

Lui si era allontanato andandosi a sedere a terra poco lontano dal camino. Lo sguardo osservava il fuoro e lui le dava le spalle.

Si stagliavano evanescenti quasi inghiottite nel tiepido alone rosato del fuoco che disegnava sulle pareti lievi obreggiature appena mosse.

La finestra era stata chiusa e tutto era tornato a scivolare nel silenzio irreale interrotto di tanto in tanto dal secco crepitare del fuoco e dalle gocce che scivolavano dal tetto.

Lui non disse nulla, non chiese nulla, andando semplicemente con lo sguardo al chiarore del fuoco nel camino che disegnava sulle pareti lievi ombreggiature quasi ferme.

Oscar si appoggiò alla parete, vinta dalla stanchezza, e a poco a poco sentì di non riuscire più a resistere, scivolando giù e rannicchiandosi su se stessa.

Nella mente il pensiero fisso che non era sola.

Negli occhi appena socchiusi l’ombra di André, anche lui appoggiato, poco più in la, intento a lasciarsi cullare da chissà quali pensieri.

André che, adesso, le pareva talmente grande ed immenso ed infinito da travolgerla, come un’onda imponente alla quale lei non sarebbe riuscita a resistere…

Aveva paura…

Oscar aveva paura di perderlo…

E…

Oscar aveva paura di avvicinarsi a lui.

Perché temeva di averlo già perso.

Paris avvolgeva adesso riunendoli i corpi dispersi ma pur sempre uniti, mai sfiorati eppure…

André si rialzò piano, facendo passi leggeri ed accostandosi al viso di lei.

Voleva accertarsi che dormisse davvero, accidenti.

Adesso finalmente ce l’aveva vicino a sé e si inginocchiò appoggiando lo sguardo su di lei…

Sì, dormiva. Lo conosceva quel sonno, sempre lo stesso, che non era mai cambiato da quando lui lo assaggiava da piccolo di nascosto perché magari si era dimenticato di raccontarle chissà quale avventura e allora sgusciava dentro la stanza.

E quando la trovava addormentata lui restava lì incerto se svegliarla magari con un pizzicotto sul naso con il rischio di prendersi un ceffone in faccia.

Adesso non sarebbe accaduto…

Anche se il viso di lei era accigliato, il respiro era pesante, le guance…

Sì, erano umide, André se ne accorse perché non potè fare a meno di sfiorarle, indugiando un poco sulla consistenza, vagheggiata nella mente ma che alla fine lui si ricordava essere sempre la stessa…

L’intenso incedere di una vita differente gl’impose di restare lì, qualche istante, a chiedersi a cosa stava rinunciando, e se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.

Le dita scivolarono sulla fronte scostando i capelli…

La fronte libera, un bacio sfiorato e leggero perché per altro non c’era posto.

_Le braccia si contrassero chiudendosi…_

_Il corpo avvolto da altra presenza…_

_Brividi tiepidi scorsero lungo la schiena e Oscar fu costretta a prendersi le mani nelle mani._

_Ancora le sue mani…_

_Non si mosse, il contatto con la pelle morbida, un sussulto istantaneo che percorse il corpo, inconsistente all’apparenza, come lontano, distante da se, disperso._

_Eppure sentì ch’esso era quasi sollevato, arcuandosi istintivamente dal tocco sapiente che scorreva sul collo, scendendo giù nell’incavo dei seni per fermarsi, le dita aperte ma non avide, e poi chiuse a torturarne la consistenza…_

_Rimase immobile, il respiro sospeso, a seguire il calore che scivolava riportandole l’audace esplorazione del corpo, la linea dei fianchi, le spalle tonde, la curva sinuosa della schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra come sgranate e scandite…_

_Tentò di sottrarsi all’incedere._

_Si sentì trattenere da mani sapienti quasi si chiudessero ai fianchi._

_Ed il tocco leggero e solido si spostò scivolando prima sul ventre per contenerlo e saggiarne la consistenza ed accarezzarlo e poi giù, tra le gambe, imponendosi lieve e ritmato, sollevando il respiro che aumentò ancora…_

_Nella quiete il respiro si contrasse nuovamente e la mente si abbandonò ad inseguire il lento ondeggiare del sogno, dell’immagine di se, evanescente ma viva, presente anche se non li, dispersa chissà dove…_

_La vertigine liquida si aprì sollevando i muscoli e colpendoli in vibrazioni intense, ritmate, pungenti e piene a rincorrersi su fin nella gola, lungo la schiena, fino alla bocca che si schiuse a chiedere aria e scacciare l’assurdo cedimento._

_Dannazione…_

Si ritrovò sveglia gli occhi sbarrati…

Si accorse che era la luce del giorno e non quella della luna che filtrava dalla finestra, e sollevandosi a fatica, ricadde subito incapace di far leva sul braccio sinistro fasciato.

La stanza era vuota.

Si costrinse a puntare lo sguardo all’unico punto di luce, la fiamma nel camino ormai spenta…

Tentò di ricordare…

Ma il sogno si mescolava alla realtà e…

André se n’era andato.

Bruciavano quelle specie di graffi e lei presa da un moto di rabbia tentò di togliersi la benda per vederli e capire come avesse fatto a procurarseli.

Le strisce rosate, parallele, profonde correvano in incisioni nette e distinte sulla sua pelle e lei si chiese da dove potessero venire, visto che non ricordava di aver sbattuto o di aver strisciato contro una sporgenza, magari una grondaia mal sistemata o chissà cos’altro.

Nulla, non ricordava nulla se non quel grido lacerante e straziante e la sensazione di aver stretto una mano, piccola e magra, sfuggita poi al suo tentativo di trattenerla e portarla in salvo.

Il tempo di vestirsi, radunare le carte dei turni di guardia, uscire dalla stanza e vedersi arrivare incontro André con il viso decisamente cupo.

Oscar dovette far leva su tutte le sue forze quando lui le disse quello che aveva saputo sulle ricerche di Mòse.

Nemmeno le chiese come stava…

Lo sguardo puntato addosso a lei.

“Ho chiesto alla padrona dell’hotel…”.

“Allora?”.

“Beh…non crederai a quello che sto per dirti…”.

Lo sguardo di Oscar si fece cupo.

“Io…”.

“Vuoi parlare André! Che cosa hai scoperto?”.

“Ecco…la padrona dell’hotel…mi ha detto che non ha più visto…”.

Oscar era fissa sullo sguardo di André.

Lui fu costretto a modificare il percorso.

“Madame Velien mi ha detto che Mòse…Mòse non è il vero nome…”.

Oscar quasi perse il respiro.

“Di cosa stai parlando…Mòse…”.

“Mòse…è una specie di soprannome con cui si fa chiamare…”.

Lei gli puntò gli occhi addosso, interrogandolo senza fiatare.

“Oscar, Mòse, Mòse è una bambina…” – disse André con un filo di voce.

Lei sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Immobile ascoltava la voce di André venire da lontano.

Eppure non le pareva che lui stesse dicendo assurdità o volesse prenderla in giro.

Quello che le stava dicendo André era vero.

E, dannazione, lei lo sapeva.

Anzi no, l’aveva sempre saputo, dentro il cuore, nel profondo della coscienza, ma quell’asserzione non aveva avuto la forza di rendersi visibile, imprigionata nei meandri viscosi e veloci dei fugaci incontri che si erano dipanati nei giorni trascorsi.

“Una bambina…una bambina…Mòse è una bambina?” – ripetè Oscar quasi ossessivamente con un filo di voce, non dimostrando stupore per quella rivelazione, semmai angoscia e rabbia per non essersene accorta subito.

“La padrona mi ha spiegato che così si fa chiamare la piccola che era stata assunta in questo hotel…”.

“Una bambina…Mio Dio e io non me ne sono mai accorta…ma come ho fatto a non capirlo?” – replicò lei appoggiandosi alla parete.

“Il suo vero nome è Mimose. La piccola non ha più una famiglia e ha avuto un passato molto difficile. La padrona l’ha accolta come domestica ma lei ha chiesto di poter lavorare vestita da maschio e facendosi passare per un maschio…”.

“Ma perché?” – chiese Oscar a bruciapelo dimostrando un’ingenuità a dir poco inusuale per lei.

André non rispose.

Il silenzio implicitamente correva alle regole che imperavano nei bassifondi della città, dalle bettole ai bordelli d’infimo ordine, dalle casupole sfatte accatastate sotto i ponti della città, alle raffinate sale che accoglievano nobili di alto rango, seppure spiantati e senza ormai il becco di un quattrino.

E non c’era età, sesso o condizione sociale che potessero scampare da quelle regole, spietate e ciniche…

Esse toccavano tutto e tutti…

Bambini e bambine che non ne volevano sapere di finire negli orfanotrofi e allora si lasciavano inghiottire dalle viscere della città, da rituali disgustosi e terribili non risparmiavano nessuno.

“L’ho chiesto a Madame Velien se Mòse…” .

André tentò di proseguire senza scivolare nell’esplicita visione.

“La donna ha negato ma temo che quella bambina…che Mòse all’Entrague facesse altro…”.

“Basta!” – gridò Oscar facendo alcuni passi ed oltrepassando André e fissando il corridoio vuoto – “Che fine ha fatto…”.

“Madame Velien ha detto che nessuno ha più visto Mòse, la piccola Mimose, da ieri sera…” – disse André tentando di addomesticare la voce – “La padrona dell’hotel l’ha cercata questa mattina ma nessuno l’ha vista”.

“André…Mòse…quella bambina era lassù, questa notte…io non…”.

“Ti credo…ma non so cosa pensare…forse…”.

“Maledizione…è assurdo!” - imprecò appoggiandosi alla parete – “Non si può sparire in questo modo…che città mai è questa?”.

“Mi dispiace. Dopo il turno di guardia cercherò altre informazioni su quella bambina…ma…”.

André fu costretto a trattenersi senza proseguire e senza specificare che nessuno aveva più visto Mimose dalla sera precedente, ossia da quando la bambina era salita fino alla mansarda per portare la legna, come accadeva ormai ogni sera da quando quell’ufficiale, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, aveva preso alloggio nella stanza.

Mimose non aveva un posto dove dormire o dove trascorrere il tempo quando non impegnata a servire i clienti dell’hotel.

Era una bambina sola, invisibile, per quanto abile a nascondersi dentro abiti laceri e sgraziati e capelli tagliati alla meno peggio e modi forzatamente rozzi per passare meglio inosservata…

Non possedeva nulla, se non gli abiti che indossava e pochi effetti personali.

Nulla…

L’Entrague era la sua casa.

Ogni pertugio, ogni angolo, ogni camino poteva diventare il posto in cui lei decideva di rifugiarsi, nei suoi vestiti consunti e troppo grandi per la sua età.

Tutti si erano accorti che Mòse, da qualche tempo, indossava vestiti puliti, ordinati, che la facevano sembrare più grande.

Sapeva di sapone e non più di fango e polvere.

Era allegra e aveva preso a lavorare con più entusiasmo.

E tutti si erano accordi che in cima alle sue incombenze, in cima ai suoi pensieri c’era sempre la piccola mansarda, lassù, dove terminava il corridoio buio dell’ultimo piano dell’Entrague.

Questo aveva fatto nascere dubbi ed insinuato sospetti…

Mimose poteva essere merce di scambio fino a quando fosse stata utile…

Poi sarebbe anche potuta sparire, diventare ancora più invisibile e dissolta in un’esistenza mai vissuta.

André tacque sullo sguardo livido e quasi incandescente con cui Madame Velien l’aveva squadrato minacciosa quando aveva appreso della richiesta di sapere dove fosse Mòse.

La donna aveva sibilato livida che se Mòse non fosse riapparsa…

Se non fosse stata trovata…

L’ultima persona che l’aveva vista era stata proprio il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Un’insinuazione terribile che pure Oscar pareva intuire dallo sguardo scuro e teso di André…

Non le importava di quella bieca affermazione.

Voleva sapere che fine avesse fatto Mòse e perché di quella bambina non vi fosse più traccia come se lei si fosse davvero sognata tutto.

“Che intendi dire con…cosa significano…” – replicò lei impaurita.

“Oscar…Parigi…sai che chiunque può sparire in un istante inghiottito dalle sue viscere, dalle sue contraddizioni. Soprattutto se si tratta di una bambina senza famiglia e che nessuno attende o protegge…”.

Un sospiro di rassegnazione.

“Io…io l’aspettavo…” – mormorò Oscar.

“Lo so. Forse nella vita di quella bambina c’era altro che noi non conosciamo. Comunque anche a me sembra impossibile che lei sia sparita così nel nulla. Se fosse caduta…”.

“Devo andare adesso…” – proseguì Oscar con voce spezzata – “Ti ringrazio André…”.

Non riuscì neppure a voltarsi verso di lui e lui l’immaginò come dovesse sentirsi lei, di nuovo prigioniera di eventi incontrollabili.

Oscar uscì di corsa verso l’aria, verso la luce, per lasciarsi alle spalle il tormento di quella notte buia e senza senso.

Per cercare le risposte che Paris aveva inghiottito assieme alla piccola Mimose.


	19. Il delitto perfetto

**_Il delitto perfetto_ **

All’ennesimo fastidioso passaggio, forse un insetto o forse una pagliuzza di fieno, Diane si voltò stizzita, roteando in aria la mano per scacciare l’intruso che non ne voleva sapere di lasciarla in pace, mentre era affacendata a ripiegare con cura tovaglie e tovaglioli freschi di bucato nella stanza attigua alla dispensa.

Quasi gridò scostandosi lateralmente quando si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo celeste ed indagatore di “monsieur”, come lei aveva soprannominato il giovane conosciuto in circostanze a dir poco incerte, colui che s’era pentito della malsana irruenza usata contro di lei per aver pensato che lei fosse una ragazza come tante altre.

Diane l’aveva perdonato.

E da allora l’aveva incontrato altre volte, sempre da sola, nei posti più impensati della residenza dei Livrer ritrovandosi a conversare spesso con lui, anche se neppure ne conosceva il nome.

Ogni volta lui le riservava un pensiero, un commento, una velata lusinga, sapientemente avvolta in modi gentili e rispettosi…

E lei si era accorta d’esserne stranamente compiaciuta, convinta d’essere lei a condurre il gioco, provando un moto di sottile piacere nel cedere al brivido che le comunicava la compagnia di quel giovane affascinante e un poco misterioso.

Una sorta d’innocente trasgressione, solo sua, perché lei ormai era adulta e capace di badare a se stessa e che s’illudeva di controllare…

“Siete voi!” – trillò Diane tra l’entusiasta e lo smarrito.

L’altro le sorrise, soddisfatto d’esser riuscito a suscitare un moto di sopresa solleticando il collo di Diane, bianco e liscio, con una rosa aperta e profumata.

Ci era passato più volte sulla pelle, delicatamente, giocandoci, prima che Diane decidesse di voltarsi e comprendere chi o cosa la infastidiva.

“Monsieur” era davvero bravo a comparire di soppiatto alle spalle delle persone, senza annunciare, nemmeno con il respiro, la sua presenza. E Diane alla fine s’era convinta che tale discrezione fosse innata e generata da un carattere schivo e solitario. Non potevano esserci altre ragioni dato che il giovane si era scusato più e più volte con lei, benedicendo l’accondiscendenza di Diane alla sua compagnia.

“Non volevo spaventarvi…” – disse il giovane con voce calma, tornando ad agitare il fiore davanti al viso di Diane.

“No…ci mancherebbe…è che non mi aspettavo di vedervi qui”.

La voce un poco incerta e l’altro se ne avvide subito.

Porse la rosa a Diane che l’accettò ringraziandolo con un piccolo inchino.

“Mademoiselle…” – proseguì il giovane con tono deciso – “Oggi siete a dir poco raggiante!”.

“Cosa?”.

“Vi ho osservato…cantavate sottovoce e le vostre mani si muovevano veloci e sicure e i vostri gesti…pareva che danzaste anziché piegare tovaglie e tovaglioli!”.

Il tono era divertito.

Il tenore della considerazione meno, insinuato nel segreto della vita di Diane, ancora incerta su quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro, dopo quel bacio, là, sotto _le passage._

“No…che dite…io non…” – si schernì lei.

Diane colse l’affondo dell’altro e immediatamente la mente corse al bacio dato ad André, quasi che il giovane glielo avesse letto in faccia che lei aveva baciato un uomo e che era la prima volta e che lei stava ancora lì a chiedersi perché e cosa sarebbe accaduto.

L’altro non ci girò attorno…

Gl’interessava quel guizzo assolutamente oscuro che pure vide scorrere negli occhi nocciola e sgranati dell’altra.

Inconsapevolmente tutti e due stavano parlando di un fatto, senza che nessuno dei due l’avesse minimamente menzionato.

“Non mentite!”.

Il giovane scese dalla cassa dove si trovava seduto e si avvicinò a Diane.

La stanza asciutta e fresca, appena rischiarata dal moccolo della candela, era odorosa del sentore delle spezie che giungeva dall’attigua dispensa.

Diane si ritrovò immersa in uno sguardo azzurro, ormai conosciuto, eppure tutte le volte sorprendentemente sfuggente e diverso e pareva davvero che “monsieur” le stesse leggendo il viso e l’espressione difficilmente controllabile dalla sua ingenua inesperienza e lei fu costretta ad indietreggiare di un passo, divorata dagli occhi dell’altro che pure se ne stava immobile.

Diane d’un tratto si ritrovò nel dubbio di non aver compreso tutto…

Quel giovane era stato sorprendentemente gentile ogni volta che l’aveva incontrato.

Parlava con lei, scherzava, si era persino offerto d’accompagnarla a casa alla sera, anche se lei, fino a quel momento, aveva rifiutato.

C’erano di mezzo l’apprensivo sguardo di Mademoiselle Oscar…

E adesso…

Anche lo sguardo di André.

Il loro bacio…

Nessuna parola da scambiarsi per comprendere perché fosse accaduto…

Perché era stata proprio lei, Diane stessa, a desiderare André, la, sotto _le passage_ , in un moto incomprensibile e dirompente.

André lei ce l’aveva in testa da giorni…

Ma non c’era riuscita alla fine a comprendere cosa passasse per la testa di André perché quando lei aveva trovato il coraggio di cercarlo…

Ripensò alla furia con cui l’altro si era congedato nell’istante, in cui aveva appreso che il comandante, il suo comandante, era tornata. In un certo senso Diane non era riuscita a vederci un torto verso se stessa.

Mademoiselle era stata altrettanto gentile e generosa con lei…

Ed era comprensibile che i suoi ordini venissero prima delle stupide e confuse idee di una sciocca come lei.

Ma adesso, Diane si accorse di non essere indifferente all’apprensione di “monsieur” intuendo nella voce un poco più contratta del solito una sorta di timbro stonato, quasi doloroso, e il dubbio che ne fosse lei la causa si rivelò al cuore, proprio come all’Entrague, si era manifestato il dubbio che lo sguardo di André verso il proprio comandante sottintendesse altro.

Altro…

Adesso lo sguardo di “monsieur” le parve così aperto e pieno e apprensivo come se il giovane l’avesse già compreso cosa fosse accaduto anche se l’unico a sapere di quel bacio era solo e soltanto André…

Lei non l’aveva raccontano a nessuno.

Il silenzio dell’altro, colmo di significati, molto più di tanti espliciti discorsi, prese a solleticare la curiosità, insinuando l’affascinante sensazione d’esser diventata improvvisamente il fulcro dell’attenzione di un uomo apparentemente lontano dal suo mondo ma dai modi gentili e raffinati.

Ed il fatto di aver tentato con tutte le forze di non cedere alle sobrie lusinghe dell’altro pareva aver innalzato ancora di più l’interesse verso di lei…

“Non voglio spaventarvi…solo…”.

Diane si ritrovò a pendere dalle labbra dell’altro.

“Siete una giovane molto fortunata. E anche il vostro fidanzato…” – riprese l’altro mantenendo gli occhi su di lei.

L’insinuazione colpì nel segno.

“Cosa? Il mio…io non ho un fidanzato!” – si affrettò a correggerlo Diane, mentre le guance avvampavano e lei tentava di nascondere il viso dietro quella rosa bianca e profumata.

La mente le diceva che quella conversazione stava prendendo una strana piega.

Le gambe e le braccia e i muscoli, tutti, se ne stavano lì immobili, cullati dalla voce suadente e bassa e rassicurante e maliziosa dell’altro, che si era fatto ancora più vicino e…

“No…non dite così!” – ripetè di nuovo il giovane afferrandole dolcemente la mano – “Ho imparato a conoscervi…volevo solo dirvi a questo punto che sono stato molto stupido e molto sfortunato…”.

“Ma…ma perché? Che intendete dire?”.

Diane era sempre più perplessa.

“Se non fossi stato così arrogante quando v’incontrai la prima volta, non vi avrei costretto a temere della mia persona e del mio comportamento. E forse non avrei perduto il tempo che invece adesso se n’è andato miseramente. Tempo in cui io avrei potuto conoscervi ed apprezzarvi e farmi conoscere da voi senza timore. E allora forse sarei stato io il fortunato a cogliere il vostro cuore e…”.

Diane si ammutolì.

“E la vostra bocca…”.

Nell’aria umida e profumata che le scorreva intorno Diane si ritrovò avvolta dall’ombra che avanzò su di lei, aggirando la debole difesa che sorprendentemente si lasciò domare da un accenno pungente e pieno…

Immobile, le dita strette allo stelo del fiore bianco, si abbandonò all’incedere un poco incerto, timido si sarebbe detto, delle labbra e poi delle dita che si spinsero tra i capelli e si chiusero tenendola lì senza forzarla, come se fosse davvero lei a volerlo.

Non si oppose…

Nessuna resistenza e questo pensiero ebbe vita solo qualche istante per essere scacciato via dalla bocca che riempiva la bocca, dal respiro che respirava il suo respiro, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi, mentre ogni alito vitale pareva inghiottito lì solidamente ancorato lì, in quel tocco infinitamente forte e profondo.

Le labbra si persero un istante per concedere al respiro di riprendere il proprio ritmo e furono le parole ad intercalarsi alle dita che scioglievano una carezza insistente sulla pelle della nuca.

La voce del giovane come una nenia, il tono basso, distinto, leggero, a cullarla in una dimensione dove non poteva aleggiare alcun timore, alcuna contraddizione con quanto stava accadendo…

_Ebbi d’intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m’atterrirono, m’attorniarono reti d’inferno, ebbi d’innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

_Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l’astio dei miei nemici._

_Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

_Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell’uomo._

Diane chiuse gli occhi e la sua bocca si colmò della bocca dell’altro ed il suo corpo si ritrovò chiuso nelle braccia dell’altro, su di lei, mentre avanzava senza più timore, senza più incertezze, spingendosi contro di lei…

Impercettibili ed intensi tocchi ritmati e caldi che l’inebriarono e la lasciarono senza respiro.

Non si accorse - o forse fu solo un istante - che anche lei si ritrovò a cedere e chiedere di quella danza docile che scorreva nella gola, cercando la lingua e respingendola piano, per correre al palato e poi tornare alle labbra e chiederle e morderle…

“Perdonatemi…” – disse il giovane staccandosi un istante da Diane come stranito.

L’afferrò per le spalle mentre gli occhi dell’altra si sgranarono di fronte all’atto d’accusa.

“Ma temo che questa volta sia solo colpa vostra…”.

Il respiro stentava ad uscire mozzato dalla sorpresa e soprattutto dall’incapacità di sottrarsi all’altro.

“Colpa mia? Perché?” – balbettò Diane fissandolo.

“Perdonate questo mio carattere arrogante che non sono riuscito a tenere a freno…ma mi sono reso conto che voi siete cambiata. Che le vostre labbra sono rosse, più rosse del solito. E temo di avervi perso…temo che voi siate già di un altro…”.

“No…” – obiettò Diane inbarazzata – “Io non sono di nessuno…io ho solo…”.

“Baciato un’altra persona?” – la prevenne il giovane con un mezzo sorriso.

La considerazione colpì Diane che rimase senza parole, incapace di comprendere come fosse riuscito l’altro a capire che lei aveva baciato…

Lei aveva baciato una persona…André…

Nemmeno Diane sapeva perché l’aveva fatto, ma era accaduto…

E questo era bastato perché l’altro se ne accorgesse…

 _Guardandomi?_ – si chiese tra sé - _Solo guardandomi?_

“Temevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. E’ stata tutta colpa mia e della mia arroganza…perchè vi siete fidata di me solo da poco tempo e in questo tempo qualcuno ha avuto la fortuna di rubare il vostro cuore”.

La voce usciva lenta, le mani del giovane scorsero lungo le spalle di Diane e poi arrivarono alle guance.

Le dita erano calde, immobili, leggere…

Erano dolci eppure sapevano scegliere il punto in cui soffermarsi e muoversi e strappare alla pelle un sussulto che si apriva dalla gola e scivolava giù fin nelle gambe, fin quasi a farle tremare.

Sensazioni indescrivibili che Diane mai si era immaginata sarebbe riuscita a provare.

Sensazioni sapientemente indotte da quel corpo che ora ricopriva il suo e da quelle mani appoggiate alle spalle, un poco scostate verso il collo, racchiuso in esse, mentre il calore si irradiava e le toglieva la volontà ed il respiro.

“Io…vedete…non è che io abbia…si insomma…un fidanzato…ma questa persona…gli voglio bene…” – tentò di puntualizzare Diane a bassa voce, balbettando, non era ben certa se per innato pudore d’esporsi, oppure perché temeva di ferire – o di ferirsi - nell’intenso trasporto in cui la stava facendo scivolare il giovane che aveva davanti a sé…

Era stato gentile, abile, cortese…

E lei non si era accorta di nulla e adesso la sua ingenuità pareva quasi offensiva e fuori luogo…

Le dita continuarono a scorrere sul collo, tastando ora l’arteria, ora percorrendone la direzione, su, fin dietro l’incavo dell’orecchio, mentre di nuovo il viso del giovane si era accostato al viso di Diane, proprio in quel punto, e lì, proprio lì lui aveva appoggiato le labbra di nuovo, mordendo dolcemente lì, proprio lì, in quel punto, suscitando un nuovo brivido, un sussulto che richiamò Diane alla realtà e la costrinse ad indietreggiare per sfuggire a quell’assalto delizioso e dirompente.

“Vi prego…” – mormorò lei accennando a sottrarsi.

“Sì…” – rispose l’altro – “Vorrei davvero che voi mi pregaste di non lasciarvi. Vorrei davvero che mi diceste che io non vi sono indifferente e che penserete a me e che…”.

“Io non posso…” – disse Diane decisa.

“Avete appena detto che non avete un fidanzato!” – obiettò l’altro con voce tesa, distante ora, come per indurre la contraddizione nell’ostilità remota dell’altra che stava lì, immobile e persa, chiusa tra le sue braccia.

“E’ vero…l’ho detto…ma…”.

“Monsieur” non la lasciò terminare. Si staccò bruscamente da lei.

“Perdonatemi. Davvero. Sono un insulso arrogante…”.

“Ma…”.

Diane si ritrovò ancora più disorientata.

Il sorprendente cambiamento di tono, le scuse davvero sincere indussero una sorta di contrazione compassionevole.

“Allora potrei avere ancora una speranza?” – chiese bruscamente il giovane insinuando nello sguardo di Diane un moto di fulgida certezza.

E quello dell’altra, sempre più confuso, tradì il desiderio di non contrastare la richiesta apparenetemente sincera.

“Io non posso promettervi nulla…davvero…non voglio vedervi soffrire a causa mia…”.

“Sta già accadendo purtroppo. E l’unico modo che avreste per non farmi soffrire sarebbe quello di concedermi almeno una speranza…solo una speranza…”.

“Io…”.

Diane balbettò un timido sì.

“Davvero?” - chiese il giovane tornando verso di lei.

L’altra annuì di nuovo mentre percepiva le labbra sorprendentemente calde e piene e quasi dovette chiudere gli occhi per non soccombere al desiderio di…

“Monsieur” era abile nel cogliere le contraddizioni che agitano l’animo…

E a concedere ciò che la bocca non chiede a parole ma che il corpo contratto anela…

Appoggiò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla di Diane, senza abbassare lo sguardo, insinuandosi in quello dell’altra, un poco sorpreso e disarmato…

Le dita poi scivolarono sulla bocca, leggere, il pollice sulle labbra a disegnare il contorno…

La voce tornò a farsi intensa e il giovane chiuse gli occhi accarezzando la fronte con la fronte…

_Quale purpureo nastro, sono le tue labbra, leggiadra è la tua bocca, spicchio di melagrana è la tua guancia dentro il tuo velo…_

_Come torre di Davide è il tuo collo, edificata a guisa di fortezza, mille scudi le pendono intorno…_

_Tutta bella tu sei amica mia e non v’è in te macchia alcuna…_

_Nessuna macchia ancora…_

_Nessuna macchia…_

Diane rimase in ascolto di quelle strane parole, dolci ed incomprensibili. Mai udite.

Esse si dipanavano su di lei, accarezzandola come l’alito tiepido della bella stagione, e pungendola come acqua gelida…

E le dita forgiavano il tocco insinuandosi liscie e profumate alla stregua di miele colato a stille nella gola…

E lei se ne stava lì, immobile, gli occhi quasi socchiusi, mentre il profumo della rosa si scioglieva e l’inebriava.

Intuì, come in un sogno, che quel giovane, lì, su di lei, la stava baciando di nuovo, intensamente adesso. Quasi sentì sollevarsi tutta, trasportata verso di lui, tanto che si ritrovò incapace di fermare i muscoli delle braccia che si sollevarono anch’essi e chiusero il corpo dell’altro in un abbraccio teso e vorace.

“Brava…piccola Diane…” – le mormorò il giovane all’orecchio.

Un soffio fulgido che apriva la strada…

Diane si sentì sollevata, leggera, quasi stesse danzando.

Passi ignoti che pure si nutrivano dei silenziosi fruscii del vestito e delle dita appena percepite che scivolavano accarezzando le gambe e scorrendo su al bacino, ora avvinghiato in una presa ferma ma morbida che non la tratteneva e dove lei stessa voleva stare, seppure sorprendentemente atterrita dal suo stesso desiderio, combattuta dall’idea di cedere piuttosto che da quella di arretrare.

L’odore di quel giovane le pareva intenso adesso…

Odore tiepido e minerale e aspro che solleticava le narici e sigillava quell’abbraccio, inducendo a volere intensamente la bocca, mentre il cuore batteva, e il corpo si spingeva contro quello dell’altro, e il ventre si contraeva stillando istante dopo istante la volontà di averlo e di lasciarsi guidare dalla voce, dalle mani, dalla bocca.

Il respiro si fece intenso, il fiore cadde a terra e Diane si strinse all’altro che a sua volta proseguì nell’incedere intenso e sottile e potente, correndo con le dita alle stringhe che chiudevano il busto, sfilandole leggermente per lasciar respirare il petto acerbo che si sollevava adesso ritmicamente e batteva contro il suo…

Diane chiuse gli occhi.

Le parve di scivolare in un sonno profondo, anche se era appena mattino, anche se lei si era ripromessa di non cedere alle lusinghe di nessuno.

Le parole ripresero a scorrere assieme alle mani che si muovevano lentamente e dolcemente sui seni e poi scorrendo alla schiena e scivolando giù a sfiorare le natiche adagiandosi piano.

Il respiro di Diane…

Esso conduceva il giovane verso di lei, indicando il sentiero che gli consentiva di avanzare quel poco o quel tanto che sarebbe stato accolto e gradito e richiesto…

Oppure respinto.

Le dita s’insinuarono nella coltre intatta e morbida, forzandola appena, mentre il respiro si contrasse assieme al corpo…

Le dita lo catturarono dolcemente e lo condussero ritmicamente mentre esse scivolavano a raggiungere il sesso acerbo e schiuso, pulsante e umido…

Ogni parola era scandita bassa e lusinghiera con il potere di calmarla e cullarla…

E poi d’improvviso d’inebriarla…

Il respiro più veloce…

Le parole sussurrate…

_E’ menzogna il parlare dell’uno con l’altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

_Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superbia…_

_Poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone?_

_Chi è?_

_Chi è il tuo padrone?_

Il respiro si chiuse chiuso nella bocca dell’altro, mentre le mani erano avvinghiate al corpo dell’altro, mentre Diane ascoltava l’incedere silenzioso e delizioso e vibrante di piccole onde racchiuse nel ventre espandersi e rivoltarsi solleticando i muscoli, impedendo alle gambe di rimanere salde, sciogliendosi nel sesso che tremò un poco, mentre gli occhi erano chiusi e il corpo si ritrovò scosso da intensi barlumi di piacere che l’ammorbidivano e lo contraevano e lo costringevano ad affidarsi alle braccia forti dell’altro che non la lasciava e la costringeva a stringersi ancora di più verso di lui…

E monsieur proseguì tendendosi e spingendosi fino a ghermire l’istante di sospensione che guidò all’apice, mentre i muscoli bianchi cedevano e…

Il respirò s’infranse cedendo e un gemito soffocato e trattenuto si sciolse…

_Chi è il tuo padrone adesso?_

La risposta uscì a stento…

Persa nel respiro interrotto all’improvviso, mentre il corpo si contrasse in un sussulto che lo sciolse e lo lasciò inerme, raccolto dalle braccia dell’altro che lo sorresse chiudendolo stretto.

“Voi…monsieur…voi…” – balbettò Diane respirando a fondo ed appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Brava bambina…vedo che hai compreso…sei intelligente…e sei bella…”.

“Io vorrei che voi foste felice…” – si permise di proseguire Diane.

“Adesso lo sono…tu mi rendi felice…”.

“Davvero? Io…io farei questo?”.

“Lo stai facendo…sei brava…non hai più paura di te stessa…e forse anche tu adesso potresti comprendere chi è la persona giusta per te…” – continuò il giovane mentre le scostava i capelli dal viso ed osservava la nuca bianca leggermente coperta da capelli castani fini e lucidi.

“Sì…” – rispose Diane assorta, quasi assente - “Io…vi rivedrò?” – chiese alla fine come dispersa nella voce dell’altro.

“Sarai tu a venire da me. Tu deciderai se l’uomo che hai incontrato sarà degno del tuo amore e della tua virtù…oppure…”.

Diane non si mosse né fiatò…

Stranita abbe a mala pena il tempo di riprendere il respiro, ma la mente la richiamava lì a quelle parole.

“Per qualche giorno non potremo vederci…ma quando sarà il momento tornerò e ti porterò con me. La tua vita ti appartiene adesso…”.

Diane aveva gli occhi chiusi e ascoltava quelle parole, lente e dolci…

“La mia vita?”.

“Ma certo…sei una giovane virtuosa. Sei pura, sei bella…ed è giusto che tutti pensino questo di te. Anche quell’uomo che hai baciato, che ti ha baciato…anche lui non deve dubitare della tua onestà…”.

“Io…non riesco a comprendere…”.

Diane si accasciò quasi nelle braccia dell’altro.

“Lo comprenderai, bambina. Lo comprenderai. Sii te stessa. Allegra, solare, gentile…tutti devono sapere che persona meravigliosa sei…e quando sarà il momento tutti saranno felici per te. Anche quell’uomo che tu pensi di amare…voglio che tu sia sicura di ciò che provi…stai pure con lui…fai come se nulla fosse accaduto…questo è l’unico modo per rendermi felice. Io non esisto…sarò nella tua vita quando potrò tornare a prendermi cura di te…e allora tutti sapranno che giovane meravigliosa ho trovato e che ha scelto di stare al mio fianco…ora sono io che mi reputo molto fortunato…”.

La sottile lusinga di quelle parole tenere, aperte, dolci, incredibili toccarono il cuore di Diane.

Si accorse che l’altro non la stava più sfiorando ed era l’aria fredda a penetrare sulla pelle mentre le dita agili e leggere erano tornate ai lacci del busto che scorrevano adesso nella direzione opposta, chiudendosi delicatamente.

“Tornerò a prendervi mademoiselle…” – disse il giovane indietreggiando e facendo un lieve inchino e sfiorando il dorso della mano con un bacio leggero.

“Non so nemmeno il vostro nome?” – balbetò Diane incerta mentre tentava di addomesticare il respiro.

“E’ vero…avete ragione” – rispose l’altro in tono allegro, stringendo un poco la mano e tornando agli occhi di lei – “Io mi chiamo Dorian…per ora può bastare”.

“Io…”.

“Vi lascio mademoiselle. Spero di rivedervi presto…”.

Il giovane prese delicatamente la mano di Diane e la baciò di nuovo.

Questa volta le labbra indugiarono sapienti infondendo calore, come ad imprimere il tocco perché esso non venisse dimenticato

Diane dal canto suo rimase come incantata da ciò che aveva sentito nascere dentro di sé in quei pochi istanti di vicinanza con una persona che adesso pareva non essere in realtà mai esistita, scomparsa dalla sua vista, così come misteriosamente apparsa.

I vestiti, i miseri vestiti da cameriera erano tornati in ordine, i lacci del busto richiusi con ordine.

I capelli ricomposti e lisciati alla meglio…

Cosa era accaduto?

Diane si ritrovò incredula, il cuore che batteva forte, il respiro altrettanto veloce e …

Uno strano miscuglio si agitava nella pancia e scivolava giù nelle gambe tanto che lei dovette sedersi per non cadere per terra…

No, in realtà era accaduto…

Le pareva d’essere stata attraversata, anzi travolta, da una specie di onda gigantesca che l’aveva lasciata senza respiro e persino…

“Mio Dio…” – mormorò tra sé e sé incredula.

Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile e adesso si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a continuare a lavorare in quelle condizioni, senza poter tornare a casa a…

Strinse la stoffa del vestito e sentì le guance avvampare.

Dovette respirare a fondo per calmarsi, anche se il cuore batteva e lei era felice, nonostante tutto.

Libera, leggera, sfinita…

Tutto assurdo se paragonato alle gioie quotidinate di cui s’era nutrita la sua vita fina ad allora.

Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto adesso…

Si chiedeva che ne sarebbe stato di lei e di André…

Pensò a lui, in quel momento, nonostante tutto.

Pensò a lui e si diede della stupida per averlo baciato e poi per aver lasciato che quel giovane la baciasse…

Gli occhi si posarono sulla rosa a terra…

Forse il giovane sconosciuto le voleva davvero bene se era riuscito a scorgere dalla sola luce degli occhi l’incedere intenso di un sentimento nuovo che si stava facendo strada dentro la sua esistenza, culminato in un gesto improvviso e dirompente, sfacciato si sarebbe detto…

Diane si alzò, raccolse il fiore e poi e corse a recuperare un piccolo telo.

Con la scusa di aver rovesciato inavvertitamente una brocca d’acqua si sottrasse allo sguardo indagatore della capo cuoca e si rinchiuse in una piccola stanza utilizzata dalla servitù per i cambi d’abito.

“Sciocca…sciocca…stupida che non sei altro!” – imprecò a bassa voce tra sé e sé – “Quel giovane chissà da dove viene? Chissà che donne ha conosciuto nella sua vita e tu….la prima volta che ti sfiora…sciocca…stupida…sembra quasi che tu sia cascata in un tino…di quelli con i panni dentro a scaldare per lavare via… oh…spero non se ne sia accorto. Non mi era mai accaduta una cosa simile…e solo perché mi ha sfiorato…”.

Diane si bloccò, impietrita.

Era giovane, era inesperta, ma non un’ingenua.

“Ma cosa è successo?” – si chiese di nuovo – “Quelle parole…quelle strane parole…io non le comprendevo eppure sono rimasta lì ad ascoltarle…erano così belle…e alla fine…sono…sono…”.

Diane si coprì il viso tra le mani come se davvero ci fosse qualcuno che la guardava e si chiedeva che avesse e che avesse fatto per esser scivolata in un tale trambusto di emozioni e di…

“Davvero è accaduto…così…tra le sue braccia…non avevo mai…”.

La eco di quella dolce contrazione rieccheggiò nel ventre e Diane si aggrappò al tessuto ruvido del grembiule.

Le percepiva inaudite quelle sensazioni…

Lo considerava inconcepibile soffermarsi su certe reazioni…

Inaudito…

Eppure era accaduto…

Era accaduto proprio questo.

**_***_ **

Le vie di accesso a Palais de Justice diventavano istante dopo istante sempre più impraticabili…

Non appena mise piede all’Ile du Palais, Oscar venne attorniata dalla folla che riempiva le stradine, ancora fangose di pioggia, e fu costretta ad avanzare quasi schiacciata contro i muri.

Negozianti e venditori erano sul piede di guerra perché le mercanzie esposte al passaggio dei compratori, già imbrattate dal disgraziato effetto del fango che schizzava da tutte le parti, finivano preda delle dita leste e sottili dei ladruncoli di strada e per le malcapitate vittime era impossibile correr dietro a quelle lepri in mezzo alla calca.

I volti che si aggiravano per le strade non parevano affatto di parigini ma il vestiario e i modi e gli sguardi disorientati e persi davano più l’impressione di trovarsi di fronte a francesi giunti in città da poco, forse da altre regioni della Francia, forse proprio da Avignone, dove era stato catturato quello strano demone che in poco tempo aveva attirato su di sé la curiosità morbosa della plebaglia e non solo. Si potevano scorgere, mescolati alla prima, giovanotti agghindati di tutto punto, taccuini e grafite in mano, giornalisti forse, arrivati in cittò per catturare le impressioni di quella folla variopinta e ondeggiante che si dirigeva confusamente, quasi fosse un fiume in piena, verso Palais de Justice ed evidentemente alla Conciergierie, dove tutti presumevano fosse richiuso il demonio di Avignone.

L’intuizione di Bouillè di tenere il prigioniero allo Chatelet non si era rivelata poi così assurda.

Alcuni soldati le vennero incontro.

Al saluto militare seguì il resoconto della situazione che fin dalle prime luci dell’alba aveva imposto alle guardie della prigione di far leva su tutte le forze disponibili per tenere a bada la folla inferocita.

Chissà se l’intento di Re Luigi XVI di allestire un processo esemplare contro quella specie di demone sarebbe andato in porto, nonostante il desiderio quasi viscerale del popolo di farsi giustizia da sé, assaltando la prigione e andando a prendere l’uomo per linciarlo, lì, davanti a tutti, finendo così per riproporre lo stesso pericoloso groviglio che solo due giorni prima aveva visto morire venti persone nell’esplosione del Louvre.

La folla di Parigi pareva manifestarsi giorno dopo giorno assai più consapevole e decisa che nel passato…

E pericolosa, anche più della gogna o della giustizia del re.

Quando la folla si animava di volontà propria, questa volontà era difficilmente governabile se non a suon di minacce o baionette puntate contro la gente.

E forse era anche per questo che i parigini s’erano messi in testa, fors’anche senza saperlo, di sfruttare l’occasione per sfidare la sorte e per dimostrare che non avevano paura delle mura di una prigione o dei soldati che la circondavano, tanto per mettere in chiaro che il popolo non ne poteva più dei governanti e del re e della regina e delle loro regole, buone solo quando ai più ricchi facevano comodo, buone solo per assicurare una parvenza vuota di un governo ormai inesistente e comunque incapace di alleviare le sofferenze e la miseria del popolo.

Perché facevano più paura il pane che non c’era, il freddo crudele delle notti d’inverno, la mancanza di una speranza…

Tanto valeva farsi giustizia da sé, una giustizia tribale e sanguinaria…

Un modo come un altro per opporsi al potere del sovrano, sfidandolo sul suo stesso terreno.

E prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito.

Il cavallo innervosito s’impennò due volte e lei fu costretta a scendere e a proseguire a piedi facendosi strada tra la gente, mentre alle spalle i suoi soldati seguivano lei.

Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a tenere a bada quella folla di gente comune, gente del popolo, che pareva assetata d’esserci, sfidando il freddo e le baionette, giustificandosi gli uni con gli altri…

Apparentemente intenta a reclamare giustizia ma forse più banalmente illusa di poter sfidare finalmente la giustizia del Re.

Avanti a sé si aprì la piccola piazza che dava su Palais de Justice.

Lo spazio, gremito fino all’inverosimile, non consentiva praticamente a nessuno di passare.

La folla era attraversata da grida di vendetta, incitamenti a forzare la cancellata ed entrare e a prendersi da sé la soddisfazione di linciare il demone che meritava d’essere ammazzato alla stessa stregua delle sue vittime.

E poi c’erano quelli che disdegnavano la visione sanguinaria e tribale e chiedevano la calma e di lasciar fare alla giustizia del Re, perché Luigi XVI era un uomo saggio, nonostante tutto, e in molti credevano ancora in lui.

E ancora si potevano intravedere gruppetti di persone silenziose, dignitosamente in disparte, ad attendere di poter entrare per assistere all’apertura del processo.

“Come faranno a portare quell’uomo?” – si chiese Oscar tentando di comprendere come una simile folla fosse riuscita a radunarsi in così poco tempo.

Mancavano ancora diverse ore all’apertura del processo e se fosse arrivata altra gente sarebbe stato un massacro…

“Voi venite con me…” – ordinò a due soldati – “Dobbiamo andare allo Chatelet e avvertirli di fare attenzione mentre trasportano il prigioniero. Altrimenti non ci sarà nessun processo…”.

“Comandante io sarei del parere di lasciar fare a questa gente!” – intervenne Voltaire con aria divertita – “Lasciamo che questi si facciano giustizia da soli…”.

“E’ proprio quello che dobbiamo evitare!” – concluse Oscar sempre più tesa.

Non riusciva a non pensare a Mòse.

Non riusciva a credere che fossero trascorse ore…

Dannatissime ore da che non l’aveva più visto.

Ricordò quando al mattino se lo trovava davanti dopo che aveva bussato, le mani colme di biancheria pulita e la brocca d’acqua tiepida…

Quel piccoletto…

No…

_Dio…_

“Era una bambina…” – mormorò Oscar correndo con lo sguardo verso il cielo – “Era una bambina e io non l’ho nemmeno capito…”.

Il dubbio d’intuire cosa potesse aver vissuto quella bambina per arrivare a nascondersi dentro vestiti sudici e capelli tagliati come un animale tosato…

Oscar fu costretta a fermarsi, il cuore impazzito e la sensazione di non farcela più, di non volercela fare più.

Non voleva più combattere. Non così, non a quel prezzo…

Si sentì annientata dalla propria stupidità che si tingeva d’insulsa arroganza.

Il Colonnello Dagoul si fece strada trafelato tra la folla, scendendo da cavallo ed avvicinandosi.

“Comandante, due dispacci per voi. Uno viene dallo Chatelet”.

L’ufficiale porse due buste, entrambe sigillate con la ceralacca.

Un respiro più fondo parve correre nel corpo sollevandolo all’apertura della prima busta e lasciandola quasi incapace di muovere un passo.

“Il processo viene rimandato” – disse alla fine ripiegando il foglio – “L’apertura ci sarà lunedì prossimo. Pare che i giudici ritengano che per oggi sia troppo pericoloso…”.

“Ah…ah!!” – rise Voltaire – “Vedete Comandante…quelli hanno paura…”.

“Non essere stupido. E se accadesse quello che è successo al Louvre?”.

“Oh…beh…allora avete ragione…” – bofonchiò l’altro colto di sorpresa dalla considerazione più che ovvia.

“Vediamo di tenere a distanza questa gente…niente baionette spianate…restate a cavallo…sarà più semplice controllare la folla…”.

Un repentino e gelido moto d’innominabile rabbia e di nostalgia la percorse…

Dannazione…

Se almeno fosse riuscita ad essere come quelle svenevoli dame che sorridevano sempre, alla Corte di Versailles, incuranti dei tradimenti dei mariti, incuranti di doverli compiacere solo per mettere al mondo figli maschi che mantenessero intatto il patrimonio della famiglia…

E se nascevano delle femmine…

Beh, allora bastava solo trovare il partito giusto, il rampollo nobile che le mantenesse e non pretendesse per se doti esagerate al punto da disperdere quello stesso patrimonio.

Donne e uomini che passavano la vita a sigillare alleanze con famiglie altrettanto benestanti per restare tali…

Ci aveva trascorso tutta la sua vita in quella sfarzosa reggia, pulita, accogliente, sicura…

Senza mai pensare di essere un’ipocrita.

Ma aveva deciso di lasciare la corte, di allontanarsi da quella ipocrisia, illudendosi di farlo in ragione del rifiuto del Conte di Fersen…

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Fersen si era a mala pena accorto di lei e in quello stesso istante l’aveva allontanata costringendola a vedersi come un amico, un buon amico, e basta.

Solo quando aveva compreso che Fersen non avrebbe mai potuto accoglierla ed amarla…

Ecco perché aveva lasciato quella vita.

Non perché si era sentita un’ipocrita, ma perché ci era stata costretta.

E se Fersen invece si fosse accorto di lei?

Se Fersen avesse accettato quello strano sentimento che lei aveva scorto dentro di sé, indefinito, rarefatto come l’aria asciutta dell’estate in Provenza?

Lei sarebbe cambiata?

Lei sarebbe dovuta cambiare inevitabilmente e adesso…

Adesso non si sarebbe trovata lì, davanti a Palais de Justice a Parigi, schiacciata dalla folla ondeggiante ed inferocita, ad ascoltare le elucubrazioni distorte di un soldato senza cervello che inneggiava alla ribellione del popolo…

La mente corse all’immagine del Conte di Fersen.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo.

Era terso e splendente quel giorno…

Un’immagine perfetta, distesa, solare, immacolata.

Come quella di Fersen…

Il conte era ormai lontano e perduto, dissolto dentro un passato che non sarebbe mai più tornato.

Non l’aveva mai amato Fersen, questo adesso l’aveva capito.

Forse era stata l’ammirazione che aveva provato per quell’uomo e per il suo amore devoto ed incrollabile verso la regina.

Forse era stato questo che lei aveva amato. Ma adesso aveva capito…

Lo aveva capito proprio lì, davanti a Palais de Justice, schiacciata dalla folla ondeggiante ed inferocita, mentre ascoltava le elucubrazioni distorte di un soldato senza cervello che inneggiava alla ribellione del popolo…

Gente inferocita e senza difese con l’unica idea in testa di opporsi al governo del re.

Lo aveva capito proprio lì, pensiero incredibile sgorgato inaspettato, come una sorgente d’acqua nel deserto, come una nuvola di pioggia nel cielo dell’estate…

Lo aveva capito in quel momento, mentre la sua mente si dilaniava al pensiero di dove fosse Mòse…

La piccola Mimose che lei aveva osservato durante tutte quelle giornate assurde e che non aveva mai guardato veramente…

Mimose…

André…

Di nuovo…

Era accaduto di nuovo che lei non comprendesse con chi aveva a che fare veramente.

Era accaduto di nuovo che lei fosse talmente presa dai suoi sensi di colpa, dal suo smisurato ego che voleva sapere tutto, controllare tutto, contrastare ogni ingiustizia, ogni parola di troppo, ogni sentimento irrazionale, che alla fine lei, lei sola, non aveva capito nulla, non aveva visto nulla, non aveva sentito nulla…

E poi…

_Mio Dio…_

_Io ti amo…_

_Credo di averti sempre amato…_

_Se era così?_

_Se mi amavi anche allora…_

_Tu…_

_André tu sapevi che cosa sentivo per Fersen?_

_E tu cos’hai provato?_

_Eppure sei qui…sei ancora qui…_

La folla l’inghiottì, alcuni esagitati la sospinsero via inavvertitamente mentre procedevano dirigendosi verso la Conciergierie.

Quasi barcollò e quasi cadde a terra come non avesse più forze.

Smarrita ed incredula…

Tutto si animava di nuovo spessore, di crudele consapevolezza …

Proprio lì, pensiero incredibile sgorgato inaspettato, come una sorgente d’acqua nel deserto, come una nuvola di pioggia nel cielo dell’estate…

L’istante di smarrimento si dissolse alla vista di altri soldati che si avvicinavano.

Alain e Lasalle e Vincent Sabin, quest’ultimo stranamente silenzioso, gli occhi torvi che la squadravano e non ne volavano sapere di abbassarsi in segno di rispetto verso il comandante.

Glielo aveva detto spesso a Vincent Sabin di evitare quell’atteggiamento irriguardoso…

L’altro evidentemente aveva fatto orecchia da mercante.

Anzi, adesso pareva che in quello sguardo ci fosse la cabarbia ed incommensurabile volontà, ora più che mai, di prendersi una rivincita su di lei.

Il soldato rimase a fissarla, passandole oltre, mentre nella mente gli scorrevano altre immagini…

Perché anche Vincent Sabin era su quel maledetto tetto, la notte precedente, anche se aveva faticato a star dietro al moccioso e a Silvien.

I due erano più giovani, mentre il soldato era tanto abile a maneggiare il coltello quanto impacciato a scalare tetti e a camminarci sopra.

Quando finalmente era riuscito a metter piede sulle lastre di ardesia aveva intravisto gli altri due più lontano.

Gli ordini impartiti a Silvien erano chiari.

Mòse era solo un tramite per arrivare a quella donna.

Se avesse accennato a ribellarsi Silvien sapeva bene cosa doveva fare.

Il soldato Sabin ci aveva visto giusto…

Aveva visto i due ragazzini litigare.

Quello più grande, come aveva suggerito Vincent Sabin, si era procurato una specie di spranga per rompere il vetro della finestra ed entrare dentro, mentre il soldato avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di accodarsi e piombare sul comandante e farla fuori…

Magari divertirsi un po’ se ce ne fosse stato il tempo.

Il litigio dei due ragazzini era il chiaro segnale che il più piccolo aveva cambiato idea o stava perdendo tempo…

Alla vista della spranga Mòse era indietreggiato e aveva iniziato a strattonare Claude per cacciarlo via ed impedirgli di dar seguito alla sua follia.

La piccola finestra si era aperta e quella maledetta donna era sbucata fuori e tutto era andato in fumo.

Vincent Sabin non avrebbe avuto modo e tempo per buttare giù il suo comandante e il moccioso dal tetto e rischiava d’essere riconosciuto da Mòse che era agile come un gatto e gli sarebbe sgusciato via dalle mani.

Quello ci avrebbe impiegato che pochi istanti a spifferare al mondo intero cosa stava accadendo.

Il soldato allora era rimasto in disparte e si era assicurato che Claude Silvien facesse ciò che gli era stato ordinato.

Aveva visto Claude strattonare Mòse e poi spingerlo finchè il bambino era scivolato giù dalla falda del tetto.

A quel punto il gioco era fatto e lui se n’era andato.

Anche Claude si era volatilizzato.

Tanto bastava.

Quella mattina, Vincent Sabin si era accertato che il moccioso fosse davvero caduto e fosse sparito dalla circolazione…

Intorno all’Entrague diversi soldati avevano ricevuto l’ordine di cercare il bambino che lavorava all’hotel e che nessuno dalla sera prima aveva più visto.

E nessuno l’aveva più ritrovato…

Che se lo fosse preso anche il diavolo a Vincent Sabin poco importava dove fosse finito…

Il soldato s’era ritrovato tra le mani l’occasione per colpire il suo odiatissimo comandante e per di più nel peggiore dei modi.

Proprio con quei soldati che giorno dopo giorno parevano cambiare idea sul suo conto.

Uno in particolare gl’interessava…

Uno su cui aveva puntato l’attenzione per via del particolare che Claude aveva rivelato.

Il loro comandante si era preso a cuore la sorte della giovane Diane, la sorella di Alain.

E soprattutto, Sabin ne era certo, Alain non sapeva nulla né di quella faccenda né dell’identità della benefattrice che aveva scelto una giovane del popolo, senza apparenti doti o virtù se non quella, appunto, d’essere una giovane semplice, come depositaria di quell’insolita benevolenza.

C’era da aspettarselo che certi atteggiamenti non potessero essere disinteressati…

E la proverbiale sensibilità di Alain verso la sorella avrebbero reso dannatamente infido un simile segreto che già da solo avrebbe messo in cattiva luce chiunque ne fosse stato il fautore, qualsiasi fossero state le intenzioni.

E se erano sconosciute, tanto meglio.

Ci avrebbe pensato Vincent Sabin ad inventarsele, come più gli conveniva e come più sarebbe stato opportuno per colpire i protagonisti di quella storia.

Una gomitata leggera ad Alain…

“Hai sentito quello che è accaduto stanotte?” – chiese Vincent Sabin con noncuranza ben sapendo che Alain era già al corrente dell’incidente sul tetto.

L’altro non rispose permettendosi solo una smorfia di disappunto.

Gli risultava fastidioso addentrarsi in certe faccende di cui, oltretutto, aveva poco chiari i contorni.

Quello che preoccupava Alain era, in quel momento, la sensazione che Diane, la sua Diane, potesse essersi avvicinata troppo ad André e che André in realtà non avesse nessuna intenzione di avvicinarsi a Diane…

Il perché Alain non lo sapeva.

Lo intuiva forse ed il semplice pensiero ribolliva dentro la testa agitandosi davanti agli occhi come creatura beffarda che s’era presa gioco di lui rivelandogli la sua insulsa dabbenaggine ad aver spinto la sorella nelle mani di un uomo che non era affatto libero.

Non lo era mai stato e non lo sarebbe stato mai!

“E dai!” – Vincent gli diede un’altra gomitata – “Non mi venire a dire che non ti sei fatto un’idea di quello che è successo!?”.

Alain non riuscì a starsene zitto di fronte alla provocazione.

“Perché tu che idea ti saresti fatto!? E’ sparito un bambino…non ci trovo nulla di divertente!” – biascicò l’altro.

“E infatti io non mi sto divertendo affatto!” – lo pungolò Sabin cinicamente.

“Sputa il rospo, idiota!”.

Alain si fece contro Vincent Sabin afferrandolo per la divisa.

“Beh…ti facevo meno stupido tu che dovresti essere il nostro capo…” – lo schernì l’altro.

Alain aveva già caricato il destro e il soldato assunse un’aria di falsa mestizia avendo raggiunto lo scopo di catturare l’attenzione dell’interlocutore.

Gli bastava quella per insinuare una contraddizione…

Una piccola e terrificante contraddizione.

“E poi mi pare di capire che non sai tutta la storia. Innanzi tutto Mòse non è un “moccioso” ma una “mocciosa”!”.

“Che? E’ una bambina?” – chiese Alain stupito - “Che diavolo stai dicendo? E come faresti a…”.

“Oh…beh…in effetti pare che non fosse molto conosciuta da queste parti. Ma in altri foborghi…dicono fosse abile a vendere i propri servizi…eh…ma questo ormai dovresti averlo capito anche tu. Pare che questa volta avesse trovato qualcuno che poteva essere interessato a lei…”. – proseguì Sabin andando con lo sguardo nella direzione del loro comandante.

“Ma che diavolo intendi dire?”.

Alain conosceva già la bieca insinuazione ma finse di non comprendere…

Non gli aveva mai dato peso…

Si sforzò di farlo.

“Ti sarà venuto in mente quello che il nostro comandante ha fatto per “quella”?”.

“E allora?”.

“E allora non ti sei chiesto perché proprio quella mocciosa è sparita? Non mi verrai a dire che non conosci le voglie dei nobili verso i ragazzini e le mocciose che bazzicano nei bassifondi di Parigi?”.

Alain rimase stupito da quella considerzione. Non tanto perché fosse inverosimile, quanto perché lui non c’era arrivato prima.

Non gli pareva proprio possibile che…

“Il comandante si è tolto qualche soddisfazione…” – rise sguaiatamente Sabin.

Il pugno di Alain tremò leggermente. La mano sinistra si contrasse stringendo ancora di più la giacca dell’uniforme di Vincent.

L’altro continuò incurante del pericolo di beccarsi un bel destro in faccia.

Se fosse riuscito nell’intento ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

“L’ha fatta ripulire, l’ha ingrassata per benino e poi ci ha fatto i suoi comodi. E quando si è stancata ha pensato bene di farla sparire…”.

Alain deglutì. Ne aveva viste e sentite tante nella sua vita.

Era talmente atroce quella ricostruzione da rasentare l’inimmaginabile…

“Non…non può essere andata così…” – balbettò incerto.

“Libero di pensarla in un altro modo. Ma converrai con me che la sparizione della mocciosa ha dell’incredibile. Quella era sempre con lei, con il nostro comandante. Perché non sarebbero potute andare così le cose?”.

Alain mollò la presa.

Vincent aveva tutta la sua attenzione e proseguì nel suo affondo.

“E…”.

Alain tornò a guardarlo in faccia.

Intorno a loro la folla proseguiva il suo moto casuale e caotico…

Qualcuno si scontrava persino con i due soldati ma Vincent era in pieno combattimento, concentrato su Alain…

Di solito quando si vuole annientare una persona e non ci si vuole sporcare le mani, si sceglie qualcuno che sia altrettanto motivato a farlo…

Per soldi, per vendetta, per un ideale…

Il delitto perfetto non è quello in cui il colpevole non si trova.

Ma quello in cui si trova il colpevole sbagliato…

“E devo dirti anche di un’altra faccenda che forse non ti piacerà” – continuò Vincent Sabin in tono basso.

Alain lo guardò.

“Sono venuto a sapere che qualcuno si sta interessando alla piccola Diane…”.

Gli occhi si sgranarono.

“Diane? Cosa c’entra adesso mia sorella?”

“Lavora dai Duchi de Livrer vero?”.

Alain tremò a quel punto.

Quell’animale di Vincent, perché così lui lo conosceva, sapeva troppe cose di Diane.

Tacque per lasciare che l’altro proseguisse in quello strano racconto.

“Si dice che qualcuno l’accompagni a casa alla sera…perché non si trovi da sola per strada…”.

Il respiro riprese a correre…

“Questo lo so già idiota. Lei mi fa recapitare dei biglietti e io o André andiamo a prenderla…non ci trovo nulla di strano…tutt’altro…” – replicò Alain.

Un nuovo affondo…

Nella sua rozza lucidità il soldato era abile a catturare l’attenzione di chi voleva avere dalla sua parte. Senza farglielo sapere e senza che l’altro se ne accorgesse.

Centellinando ogni parola con cura ed astuzia e lasciando correre la fantasia nella direzione desiderata…

La scaltrezza di Alain evaporava come neve al sole di fronte al nome di Diane. Bastava quello a fargli abbassare la guardia.

“Oh certo…” – chiosò Sabin allora gongolando – “Ma tu sai chi ha avuto l’idea dei biglietti? E perché Diane avrebbe deciso di chiedere il tuo aiuto e a quanto mi dici quello di André – giuro che questo non lo sapevo – per farsi accompagnare a casa?”.

“Ma che diavolo vuoi dire? Che t’importa di sapere perché…”.

Vincent non lasciò terminare Alain.

“Forse non mi hai capito mio caro Alain. Pare che qualcuno si stia interessando alla tua Diane…e abbia architettato tutta questa bella commedia per fare in modo che a lei non capiti nulla e…”.

Il respiro si espanse e la testa prese a macinare forsennatamente sospinta dalle idiozie dell’altro, che poi tanto campate in aria non erano…

Alain non poteva permettersi di considerarle solo fandonie.

Diane era una giovane saggia, assennata e prudente..

Timida, riservata, perennemente attenta ad evitare di suscitare disturbo o critiche o fastidi in chiunque, figuriamoci i nuovi padroni e persino la servitù dei nuovi padroni…

Era ingenua…

La storia dei biglietti e della dama di compagnia che li scriveva per lei allora poteva non essere una sua idea.

Diane non sarebbe potuta arrivare a concepire un simile piano per tornare a casa di notte in tutta sicurezza. Qualcun altro doveva aver elaborato quel semplice sotterfugio…

Il punto era che, di fatto, lo strano meccanismo aveva consentito a Diane di essere al sicuro, di essere protetta.

Lui e anche André erano con lei e quindi come poteva esserci dietro un intento diverso che avesse come fine il male di sua sorella?

Ciò che Vincent stava dicendo poteva avere un senso se…

“…e per arrivare ad ottenere la sua fiducia…incondizionata…” – affondò Sabin puntando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo truce.

“Se sai qualcosa parla maledetto!” – imprecò questi tornando verso l’altro.

“So solo questo…” – proseguì Vincent cinicamente – “Qualcuno avrebbe visto una carrozza con uno stemma nobiliare lasciare la residenza dei Livrer diverse settimane fa. E su quella carrozza c’era tua sorella. E poi pare che non ci sia nessuna dama di compagnia che scrive i biglietti per Diane…”.

“Tu come fai a sapere queste cose?” – gli ringhiò contro Alain.

I sospetti potevano essere fondati, ma lui doveva capire come facesse Vincent a conoscere quei particolari.

“Mòse…” – disse piano Vincent.

“Mòse? La bambina che è sparita? Che c’entra adesso con Diane?”.

“E’ presto detto. E’ stata proprio Mòse a raccontare che qualcuno la incaricava di portare i biglietti a casa dei Livrer per poi recapitarli a Diane e chiederle se dovesse essere accompagnata a casa…e questo per assicurarsi che lei non corresse pericoli. E…”.

Alain era ammutolito.

“Te l’ho detto…questa mi sembra solo una bella messinscena per guadagnarsi proprio la fiducia di Diane …”.

“E chi sarebbe questa persona?”.

Il tono di Alain vibrava tra l’incredulo ed il terrorizzato.

“Spiacente!” – chiosò Vincent vittorioso – “Le mie fonti non sono arrivate a tanto. E purtroppo l’unica che poteva saperne qualcosa…pare abbia preso il volo…”.

Vincent mimò il gesto delle ali e poi ridacchiò contento di aver colto nel segno.

Non era necessario raccontare in quel momento chi fosse colei che scriveva i biglietti, chi fosse colei che si era preoccupata della sicurezza di Diane.

Non era chiaro neppure a Vincent e lui se lo voleva prendere tutto il tempo per colmare quella lacuna nel modo più proficuo, se addirittura non ci avrebbe pensato da solo lo stesso Alain affiancando all’immagine di Diane quella di Mòse e infine, quella del loro riverito comandante…

L’importante era che Alain non ci arrivasse troppo in fretta…

Perché l’importante era che anche Diane sparisse.

Per far sì che tutto confluisse in un’unica direzione…

Il delitto perfetto non è quello in cui il colpevole non si trova.

Ma quello in cui si trova il colpevole sbagliato.

Anche se il colpevole fosse stato colei che si era attribuita il compito di proteggere povere anime pie che avrebbero avuto la malaugurata sorte di sparire nel nulla, una dopo l’altra…

Una volta soddisfatti i desideri di un’aristocratica priva di scrupoli e desiderosa di emozioni forti.

_Uno scenario che avrebbe colpito la coscienza e la pancia ed il cuore di chiunque, persino di quegli avanzi di galera dei Soldati della Guardia_ – si disse Vincent – _miseri compagni di ventura che finalmente si sarebbero decisi a farle la pelle, a lei, al suo odiatissimo comandante._

Occorrevano solo poche ore…

**_***_ **

Il repentino cambio di consegne colpì l’attenzione dei soldati.

Sia Vincent Sabin sia gli altri udirono chiaramente la nuova destinazione del comandante.

Alla Basse - Gêole…

L’unica era recarsi alla Basse - Gêole.

“Per controllare che non ci siano problemi con il prigioniero…” – concluse Oscar dopo aver impartito gli ordini per tenere a bada la folla davanti a Palais de Justice.

“Per verificare che qualcuno non abbia scovato il cadavere di quella mocciosa…così magari se il comandante lo trova per prima…potrà farlo sparire!” – sentenziò silenziosamente Vincent all’orecchio di Alain lanciandogli un’occhiata torva.

Alain rimase impietrito dalla ricostruzione dei fatti.

Non ci poteva credere, era impossibile.

_André…_

Alain conosceva bene André.

Come avrebbe potuto uno come André tacere su simili comportamenti del loro comandante…

André avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Già André…

Se lo vide arrivare accanto proprio in quel momento.

E l’ultimo affondo Vincent lo riservò proprio a lui, mentre André, dopo aver chiesto dove fosse il comandante, scompariva tra la folla per dirigersi nella stessa direzione, alla Basse Gêole, come gli avevano indicato i compagni.

“E ti consiglierei di stare attento anche a quello…” – indicò Sabin.

Alain restò a fissare André, da lontano.

Nella testa la voce infausta e diabolica di Vincent.

“Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Quello farebbe qualsiasi cosa per il suo comandante…”.

“Al diavolo!” – imprecò Alain a voce alta, da solo, per scacciare dalla testa tutta quella sequela di idiozie...

Solo che questa volta c’era di mezzo Diane e…

E se quelle non fossero state solo idiozie?

**_***_ **

Alla Basse - Gêole…

André entrò come una furia in quel posto lugubre.

Ebbe la conferma dalla sentinella all’ingresso che il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia era appena arrivato.

André aveva intuito cosa c’era venuta a fare Oscar in un posto simile.

Corse verso la stanza del prigioniero.

Tutto era apparentemente tranquillo.

La notizia del rinvio del processo all’inizio della settimana successiva era già arrivata e i soldati erano bellamente annoiati ai loro posti di guardia.

Oscar invece…

André intuì dove si stesse dirigendo…

Conoscerla e leggerle nella mente era un tuttuno.

André la vide, da lontano, l’aria fredda e un poco viziata dei sotterranei che le scorreva addosso, il passo rallentato, il corpo asciutto, quasi curvo.

Oscar si era addentrata nelle viscere di quel luogo, l’unico posto dove forse qualcuno avrebbe avuto la pietà di portare un corpo ritrovato in qualche angolo di Parigi…

Tutto stava diventando troppo difficile, anche per una come lei.

Parigi era così e se non ci si era vissuti e se non s’erano apprese le regole che imperavano nei suoi vicoli, difficilmente si riusciva a schivarne gli effetti e a non restarne travolti.

La Reggia di Versailles era talmente lontana…

E così le feste e i balli e le chiacchiere sui nuovi vestiti della regina e sulle rappresentazioni teatrali che la sovrana s’intestardiva ad interpretare…

Persino l’immagine odiata e temuta del Conte di Fersen era divenuta una sorta di appiglio dolente ma colmo di nostalgia.

André si rammentò del volto di Oscar quando da lontano, non vista, si permetteva di osservare il conte nei rari momenti in cui lui veniva a farle visita, dopo il ritorno dall’America, per scambiare qualche affondo e qualche opinione sulla disgraziata deriva in cui stava scivolando la Francia e la famiglia reale.

Quello sguardo lontano teso, eppure luminoso, pareva ormai scomparso, inghiottito dalla vita che scorreva a Parigi, e dalla battaglia in cui Oscar aveva deciso di lasciar scorrere la sua vita…

_Un combattimento troppo duro, anche per te_ – si disse André.

Forse da esso lei non ne sarebbe uscita…

Non sarebbe sopravvissuta…

Le stanze chiuse ed apparentemente vuote…

André le corse incontro, senza chiamarla.

Si permise solo di sfiorarle la spalla, dolcemente e lei si voltò e lui riuscì ad intravedere un guizzo, un guizzo conosciuto negli occhi, come ai vecchi tempi, quando tra loro non c’era bisogno di parole e neppure di spiegazioni.

Bastava un cenno, comune intendimento che scorreva, silenzioso, nella loro reciproca conoscenza.

Bastava solo quello…

André le passò oltre e lei si permise di osservare le spalle di lui, larghe, mentre la propria gola era chiusa, e le mani erano gelate, e i muscoli pietrificati e l’unico pensiero era che André era lì.

Come sempre…

Come era sempre stato.

“Qui ci sono gli adulti…” – chiosò il custode dell’obitorio passando oltre una vetrata scura.

“No” – disse Oscar piano – “Era poco più che un bambino…scusate…una bambina…”.

L’uomo non mosse un ciglio.

Per lui non faceva alcuna differenza quella circostanza.

Era abituato a vedere passare resti di ogni genere e adulti o bambini, lui li trattava alla stessa maniera.

“Dobbiamo andare di là, allora…”.

Una stanza più piccola, poco illuminata e altri tavoli…

Oscar sentì correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

L’altro continuò nel suo resoconto da buon ufficiale e custode di un luogo inusiale per chiunque non ci avesse lavorato da una vita.

“Ultimamente ci sono stati alcuni ritrovamenti di neonati non si sa se partoriti ancora vivi oppure già morti. Ma per loro non ci sono abbastanza soldi per fare le autospie. Tanto più che le madri si guardano bene dal venirli a reclamare!”.

Ecco, anche quella era Parigi.

Non quella degli sfarzi di Versailles o delle vie illuminate a giorno anche durante le ore della notte…

Non quella in cui l’amore tra nobili e cameriere era tollerato purchè di quell’amore non restasse alcuna traccia…

Ma quell’altra Parigi.

Quella in cui l’amore si confondeva a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte con il sesso, il desiderio puro e semplice di aversi, possedersi e godere e prendere per sé ciò che solo il brivido di un amplesso può concedere.

In un angolo c’era una giovane donna a capo chino…

“Su quel tavolo c’è il figlio…è un maschio…non credo sia quello che cerchiate. E’ morto l’altro ieri ma la famiglia è troppo povera per permettersi un funerale decente. E così quella resta qui per paura che il corpo venna dato in pasto ai…”.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo lanciando un’occhiata gelida all’altro.

Si sarebbe detto che una spada tagliente e affilata lo avrebbe squarciato in due se non fosse stato che quella lama era solo lo sguardo di colei che avanzava lentamente in mezzo alla stanza fredda.

Il custode fece una smorfia come a dire che tanto tutti i presenti sapevan bene di cosa stavano parlando.

I poveri di Parigi che non avevano soldi per esser seppelliti venivano ingoiati dalla città e finivano per diventare il pasto di maiali e …

L’uomo si diresse verso due tavoli.

Sotto le lenzuola sporche e grigie s’intravedevano chiaramente due corpicini coperti.

L’uomo sollevò il primo e Oscar ebbe un tuffo al cuore…

Non era Mòse…non era la piccola Mimose…

Era comunque una bambina bellissima con il viso coperto parzialmente di fango ormai asciutto.

“L’hanno ripescata l’altra mattina dalla Senna. Ma nessuno è ancora venuto a reclamare il corpo…mi vien da pensare che in realtà ce l’abbiano buttata!”.

Il cinismo dell’uomo aveva raggiunto il limite.

Ma quella era Parigi.

Non quella dei banchetti sontuosi organizzati nelle residenze dei nobili…

Non quella…

Quell’altra.

Quella degli stuoli di camerire che servivano ogni giorno in silenzio poche nobildonne annoiate e pretenziose che non osavano nemmeno svestirsi da sole o raccogliere da terra la biancheria sporca…

Quella dei servitori che lavoravano ai margini della cosidetta buona società e lavavano ogni singolo capo di biacheria e poi stiravano indumenti di nuovo candidi, ripuliti delle tracce di tradimenti e di stupri…

La Parigi colma dell’altezzosa indifferenza di fronte alla violenza, alla miseria, alle malattie, all’essere nessuno e a non avere nulla…

Quella Parigi.

La stessa città che aleggiava lassù nelle mansarde illuminate dalla luna argentea…

E che strisciava silenziosa laggiù nelle fogne piene di topi e disperati….

L’altro lenzuolo venne sollevato poco dopo.

Oscar si portò una mano alla bocca.

André dietro di lei dovette voltare lo sguardo ma riuscì ugualmente a sorreggerla, afferrandola per un braccio.

Un’altra bambina, molto piccola, il viso quasi scomparso probabilmente divorato da ratti di fiume…

“Questa è qui da una settimana circa…”.

“Allora non può essere lei” – disse André con un filo di voce – “Ma cosa le è successo?”.

“Monsieur, la fame! E’ una brutta bestia per esseri umani e animali…chissà! Anche a me che pure ne ho viste tante nella mia vita ha fatto un certo effetto vedere questa qui. Ma di certo non si può dire che queste cose non si sappiano…”.

“Devo uscire” – disse Oscar voltandosi.

André non riuscì neppure a fiatare e se ne andò correndole dietro.

Quella era Parigi…

Sfavillante e spietata…

Così era sempre stata e così lo sarebbe stata sempre.


	20. Saint Antoine

**_Saint Antoine_ **

Le mani di Oscar tremavano.

André se ne avvide, mentre lei, poco fuori dalla Basse - Gêole tentava di respirare piano, ma pareva che l’aria non ne volesse sapere di entrare nella gola e permetterle di reggersi in piedi…

Rimase su di lei.

In silenzio…

Oscar osservò le persone che camminavano lungo le stradine attorno allo Chatelet.

Tutte indaffarate, chiuse in se stesse, sicuramente intente a comprendere come e dove guadagnare quello che serviva per sfamarsi e scaldarsi e così sopravvivere.

Lei non aveva mai provato nulla del genere…

Non aveva mai dovuto combattere per nulla del genere.

Non aveva mai dovuto combattere…

Se l’era immaginata Paris, ma non così, non così atrocemente incapace di accudire la gente che ci viveva e che ci moriva.

Si disse che lei non sapeva…

No…

Era impossibile non sapere.

Si rammentò del secondo dispaccio consegnatole da Dagoult.

Estrasse il foglietto dall’uniforme e lo lesse con gli occhi…

Un’altra esistenza che aveva lambito la sua e la loro.

“Lasalle Gerard…” – disse Oscar piano appoggiandosi al muro e richiudendo il biglietto - “Il Soldato Lasalle è stato definitivamente scagionato…”.

La storia dei fucili e delle uniformi e degli stivali e forse persino della polvere da sparo svenduti al mercato nero dagli stessi Soldati della Guardia per raggranellare qualche soldo in più aveva rivelato un mondo sotterraneo e dolente, incomprensibile ed irrilevante per Bouillé e gli altri ufficiali, che aveva portato all’arresto di Lasalle Gerard, forse meno accorto degli altri e scoperto ed arrestato.

Lasalle sarebbe finito alla forca e il dubbio che fosse stata proprio lei, il nuovo comandante, a tradire il proprio soldato era apparso agli occhi degli altri come un’onta da lavare con il sangue…

Il suo.

Inammissibile che un comandante vendesse i propri uomini chissà se per far carriera o mostrarsi ai superiori come degna del più irreprensibile status di comando.

La folla procedeva ondeggiando immersa nel silenzioso chiacchiericcio del giorno che scivolava via.

Oscar si colmò in quella visione assolutamente neutra e piena, forse pensando di scorgere tra le pieghe di quella dolente danza un tratto, un gesto, un volto che le riportasse tra le dita l’esistenza fugace di Mimose, inghiottita e perduta chissà dove.

Nulla era tornato della bambina. Né un vestito, né una scarpa, né un ricordo, magari impresso nella mente di qualcuno…

Nulla…

Come fosse di pietra…

Pietra fedele a se stessa ed alla propria solidità…

“Il Generale Bouillè…devo andare a ringraziarlo. Nonostante tutto questa alla fine è opera sua…” – mormorò Oscar tornando verso André.

L’osservò, quasi con insistenza, e lui che in un primo momento non aveva voluto distogliere lo sguardo, fu costretto a farlo e a dirigere gli occhi altrove.

L’insistenza di Oscar gli giungeva ora più nitida nella sua temperata risolutezza, ma portava con sé inevitabile la domanda di comprenderne il motivo, che poteva benissimo collocarsi nell’estrema durezza della vita che piano piano le si stava rovesciando addosso, profondamente differente dall’esistenza tutto sommato lucida e banale vissuta a Versailles.

Il dubbio di un peso troppo grande da sopportare da sola…

“Quell’uomo possiede uno smisurato senso dell’onore!” – chiosò André tentando di celare la sua innata avversione verso l’ufficiale – “Se ha deciso d’intercedere per Gerard deve essere stato per una buona ragione. Qualsiasi essa sia conviene riconoscergli il merito!”.

In seguito al buon lavoro fatto dalla Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia per proteggere il Duca spagnolo Ardelos e la sua famiglia durante la visita in Francia, Oscar aveva fatto pressione sul Generale Bouillè perché fosse concesso un atto di clemenza e il soldato e venisse graziato.

Nemmeno André era convinto che la benevolenza verso il compagno fosse frutto esclusivo dell’intento di accontentare la richiesta del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, quanto forse quello di tenersi buoni i soldatacci che avevano il gravoso compito di pattugliare le strade di Parigi.

Scontentarli sarebbe equivalso a rischiare di averli contro e non era il caso di aggiungere anche quella bega alle altre che affliggevano l’esistenza viscosa del Generale Bouilé.

Il mormorio dei parigini indaffarati a sbarcare il lunario…

Le campane di qualche chiesa vicina davano i rintocchi della giornata che volgeva al termine.

“Credo sia stato solo perché il generale crede ci siano modi migliori per…per farmi fuori!” – sentenziò Oscar volgendo lo sguardo verso la folla e sorridendo amaramente – “Come avrai intuito l’ordine a Parigi è sempre stata uno dei puntigli di Bouillé…sarebbe stato facile per lui approfittare della situazione e chiedermi di lasciare il comando in cambio della vita di Lasalle…”.

André, ora fu lui a tornare con lo sguardo verso Oscar.

Nessuno dei due alla fine era davvero padrone della propria esistenza…

“Ma…come ti ho detto…forse ha altre ragioni per non avermi chiesto di fare un tale passo…” – concluse Oscar.

L’intuizione deponeva come sempre per la salvaguardia dell’onore della famiglia Jarjayes. Boullé era sempre stato molto vicino al Gnerale Jarjayes e di certo avrebbe fatto in modo che l’allontanamento dal comando della figlia non dovesse avvenire per un motivo disonorevole.

Un moto di rabbia da colmare istintivamente…

Il desiderio di nascondere anche a se stessa ciò che pulsava nelle viscere.

“Verrai tu…in rappresentanza di tutti i soldati…” – disse lei senza guardare André questa volta.

André la fissò senza comprendere.

Quell’insistenza, quella di Oscar nei suoi confronti, gli stava diventando sempre più incomprensibile.

“A Place Royale*…prima devo tornare all’Entrague e poi andremo a Place Royale…” – continuò Oscar infilandosi i guanti.

“Come? Dobbiamo andare là? Non mi sembra che il generale abiti da quelle parti”.

“Hai ragione André. Lui ormai preferisce restare nella sua residenza di Limours per paura dei disordini di Parigi ma so che questa sera sarebbe andato ad assistere ad una rappresentazione. L’apertura del processo è stata rinviata e per il momento pare che la gente di Parigi abbia deciso di rimandare l’assalto a qualche dimora nobiliare come sta accadendo ultimamente…forse la fame non è ancora riuscita a smuovere le coscienze…” – chiosò Oscar sarcasticamente.

“Oh…di giorno manda a morte i soldati che si vendono i fucili e di sera va all’opera…” – replicò André con un sospiro – “Ognuno si lava la coscienza come può!”.

Quella giornata scivolò via silenziosa e cupa, quasi sospesa, mentre la città di Parigi si preparava ad affrontare un’altra notte, scura e tesa, come ormai accadeva spesso.

Alain aveva chiuso l’ultima mano di carte ed era tornato a stendersi stancamente nel letto.

Il suo turno di guardia sarebbe iniziato a breve…

La sua mente era incessantemente rivolta a Diane e poi alle parole di Vincent Sabin…

La morte dei suoi compagni aleggiava tra i superstiti.

Ora la guarnigione si era ridotta e i turni erano divenuti necessariamente più lunghi e faticosi.

Anche quella era una delle conseguenze dei fatti del Louvre: una delle tante nella marea di drammi, grandi e piccoli.

Famiglie disperate, sole…

Soldati esaperati, stanchi e scontenti…

Anche Alain iniziava a scontare la stanchezza di quella vita intensa e senza scampo che di fatto gl’impediva di correre da Laure e – cosa ancora peggiore – persino da Diane.

Quando aveva trovato il tempo di recarsi dai Livrer, gli era stato detto che lei era già uscita.

Non era sola, aveva appreso Alain, ma nessuno era stato in grado di dire chi fosse colui che accompagnava la giovane quella sera.

La coscienza si era adagiata sulla ragionevole conclusione che André…

Lui fosse con Diane.

La coscienza non si era stranamente placata a quella visione, combattuta da altro dubbio, quello che gli ronzava in testa da giorni ormai e che continuava ad imporgli di farla finita con quella storia e di affrontare André e comprendere che dannazione ci fosse tra lui e quella donna…

Così il soldato s’era ritagliato il tempo di una partita a carte impossibile da vincere perché nella testa c’erano solo l’immagine di Diane e le parole di Vincent Sabin…

L’assurdo si manifestò appieno quando Alain si alzò e non vedendo André chiese ai compagni se sapevano dove fosse.

Quasi gli si fermò il respiro in gola quando apprese che André era andato via poco prima e che si sarebbe recato assieme al comandante al teatro di Place Royale, in Fabourg Saint Antoine, perché lei doveva conferire non si sapeva bene con quale generale.

“Per la storia di Lasalle…” – aveva sentenziato Romanov sputando a terra imbestialito per aver perso un’altra mano a carte.

Alain pensò che sarebbe sprofondato lì…

“Allora chi diavolo c’è con Diane?” – si chiese muovendo appena le labbra, trafitto dalla sua stessa domanda, mentre la coscienza cedeva ad una serie di dubbi vorticosi.

Non aveva più ricevuto biglietti da quando quella mocciosa era scomparsa.

Ma Diane continuava a lavorare per i Livrer…

André non era con Diane.

Era con il comandante…

Che stava succedendo?

Alain strinse il fucile e si avviò a Place du Notre Dame.

La sua postazione di guardia per quella notte…

Assieme ad altri compagni e nella mente l’attesa spasmodica che quelle ore passassero in fretta…

Non poteva permettersi di abbandonare la sua postazione di guardia, perchè un tale gesto d’insubordinazione, l’ennesimo, questa volta gli sarebbe costato caro.

Ci avrebbe rimesso non solo la paga ma anche il posto…

Dovevano passare quelle ore e poi lui sarebbe tornato a casa e prima si sarebbe accertato se Diane stesse bene e poi, dannazione, non avrebbe sentito ragioni e le avrebbe imposto di dirle tutto, e chi diavolo aveva conosciuto e se era vero che c’era qualcuno che s’interessava a lei…

L’avrebbe costretta a lasciare la casa dei Livrer se fosse stato necessario e al diavolo anche quella maledetta paga buona solo per gettare nel fango sua sorella.

Era troppo piccola Diane, troppo ingenua per difendersi da sola…

E lui aveva sbagliato tutto.

André non l’avrebbe mai protetta, non si sarebbe mai preso cura di lei.

**_***_ **

“Siete stanca?”.

“No…monsieur…”.

“Ve l’ho detto il mio nome…preferite chiamarmi ancora così?” – chiese il giovane mantenendo le dita della mano appoggiate alla pelle liscia ed accaldata del collo.

Esse scorrevano piano come ad assaggiare la consistenza del respiro sottile e rapido, indotto e trattenuto…

E poi ripiegavano sul petto.

Diane voltò lo sguardo incapace di reggere quello dell’altro.

“Per me siete sempre monsieur…” – mormorò piano, il respiro affannato, le guance arrossate, le vesti leggermente allentate, mentre le dita di “monsieur” scivolavano sapienti attraverso la stoffa ruvida e profumata della camicia.

Non replicò monsieur ma si spinse ancora oltre, chiudendo i fianchi raggiunti in una presa più forte che solleticò la pelle e fece correrere un brivido, mentre le mani grandi riuscivano quasi a raggiungere il seno e ad accarezzarlo, insistenti e curiose.

Erano movimenti sapienti perché correvano a sciogliere ogni resistenza per consentire al desiderio di uscire allo scoperto e rivelarsi e scorrere a sua volta attraverso le mani di colei che assaggiava quel nuovo percorso.

Non c’era nulla di forzato, nulla d’imposto.

Non era questo che voleva “monsieur”.

Lui voleva Diane e la voleva aperta ed intensa.

Sarebbe stata lei a venire da lui, ad entrare dentro il suo mondo, quello nato tanti anni prima nella desolata steppa della Grande Madre Russia…

E “monsieur” sapeva come colmare ogni spazio, ogni desiderio, ogni richiesta di quell’esistenza incerta e misera, cresciuta nella caotica e terribile Parigi, eppure sorprendentemente pura.

Così “monsieur” affinava l’intuito capace di avvicinare le persone.

Entrare nella loro vita in punta di piedi e poi scavare dentro, fin nel profondo, cercando i desideri più nascosti, quelli inconfessabili…

L’onore, la sete di potere o di denaro, la conoscenza, l’amore, la virtù, la spasmodica ricerca della perfezione, della fama, l’esaltazione dei pregi, la lusinga dei difetti…

_Le diable…_

Desideri che diventano la chiave per spalancare definitivamente la porta dell’esistenza altrui...

Non era stato difficile allora intuire che Diane desiderava una vita propria, solo sua, e poi l’amore, come tutte le fanciulle della sua età, e magari la corte raffinata ed elegante di chi sapeva concederle la certezza d’esser lei a scegliere e a prendere ciò che desiderava.

Come lei, “monsieur” aveva conosciuto tante giovani donne…

Tutte alla fine si erano recate da lui…

E si erano concesse a lui…

E Diane non faceva eccezione, anche se era sorprendente la sua chiara innocenza e l’affidamento limpido e sincero alle mani e allo sguardo di “monsieur”.

Ne mancava una.

“Monsieur” l’aveva incontrata da poco tempo, anche se ne aveva già sentito parlare…

Nel suo paese…

La fama di una personalità così particolare era giunta fin là.

E così lui l’aveva cercata, l’aveva trovata, l’aveva percepita, ascoltata e compresa, attraverso l’odore del sangue, minerale e temprato, come dovevano essere l’indole ed il temperamento…

L’aveva seguita, osservata.

L’aveva incontrata più volte…

Le era apparsa così diversa da tutte le altre donne.

_She is dangerous_ …- mormorò a voce bassa – _Pura…pulcra…_

La bocca si colmò di un intenso contatto…

Ora c’era Diane accanto a lui e questo bastava e questo era il passo da compiere per raggiungere quella donna, quell’altra…

Nessun bacio languido…

Parole sussurrate per narrare di desideri inascoltati e pieni che Diane avrebbe potuto raggiungere.

Perché Diane non conosceva nulla della vita e di sé.

E “monsieur” doveva istruirla perché lei sapesse chi era realmente e quale intenso piacere potesse raggiungere il corpo acerbo ed inviolato…

E alla fine sarebbe stata lei colma della sua sola volontà di farlo a condurre verso “monsieur” colei che lui voleva veramente.

La bocca socchiusa…

E le dita accarezzavano la carne tiepida cercando la vellutata consistenza, insinuandosi ora piano, ora più intensamente, e poi tornando indietro e attendendo e costringendo i muscoli a contrarsi e a chiudersi e poi ad aprirsi perché ogni tocco era temuto ed ambito.

E ogni passaggio strappava un respiro più fondo, e gli occhi desideravano il buio e nessun suono invadeva la mente se non quello delle vibrazioni intense del corpo contratto e teso…

Ma la voce di “monsieur”, bassa e suadente, quella e solo quella riusciva a scivolare nelle orecchie…

Parole senza senso, per Diane, liscie come le mani di “monsieur”, insistenti come le dita di “monsieur” che entravano dentro e la costringevano a chiedere di più, senza sapere perché, ma solo che quelle vibrazioni la torturavano piano e lei le voleva, d’istinto, mentre la mente era colma di quei sussurri…

Parole senza senso per lei e per chiunque le avesse ascoltate…

_* Dies iræ! Dies illa_

_Solvet sæclum in favilla:_

_Teste David cum Sibylla!_  
  
---  
  
_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_Quando iudex est venturus,_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_  
  
_Tuba mirum spargens sonum_

_Per sepulchra regionum,_

_Coget omnes ante thronum._  
  
_Mors stupebit, et natura,_

_Cum resurget creatura,_

_Iudicanti responsura._  
  
_Liber scriptus proferetur,_

_In quo totum continetur,_

_Unde mundus iudicetur._  
  
_Iudex ergo cum sedebit,_

_Quidquid latet, apparebit:_

_Nil inultum remanebit._  
  
_Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?_

_Quem patronum rogaturus,_

_Cum vix iustus sit securus?_  
  
_Rex tremendæ maiestatis,_

_Qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

_Salva me, fons pietatis._  
  
_Recordare, Iesu pie,_

_Quod sum causa tuæ viæ:_

_Ne me perdas illa die._  
  
_Quærens me, sedisti lassus:_

_Redemisti Crucem passus:_

_Tantus labor non sit cassus._  
  
_Iuste iudex ultionis,_

_Donum fac remissionis_

_Ante diem rationis._  
  
_Ingemisco, tamquam reus:_

_Culpa rubet vultus meus:_

_Supplicanti parce, Deus._  
  
_Qui Mariam absolvisti,_

_Et latronem exaudisti,_

_Mihi quoque spem dedisti._  
  
_Preces meæ non sunt dignæ:_

_Sed tu bonus fac benigne,_

_Ne perenni cremer igne._  
  
_Inter oves locum præsta,_

_Et ab hædis me sequestra,_

_Statuens in parte dextra._  
  
_Confutatis maledictis,_

_Flammis acribus addictis:_

_Voca me cum benedictis._  
  
_Oro supplex et acclinis,_

_Cor contritum quasi cinis:_

_Gere curam mei finis._  
  
Ogni suono affondava nella carne, ogni lettera inaspettata si animava nel ventre e correva alla gola, chiudendola e vibrando di nuovo giù fin nelle viscere, fin nei muscoli che iniziavano a tremare intensamente.

Stava accadendo di nuovo e lei lo voleva quell’intenso incedere dentro di lei…

I polsi chiusi lassù, la bocca a chiedere aria, la carne aperta profumata piena bagnata morbidamente trattenuta dentro dita sapientemente affondate fino a togliere il respiro, fino a che quel respiro venne meno…

E la bocca venne avvolta e chiusa dalle labbra che intensamente penetravano dentro l’anima, circondandola piano…

E la gola gridò senza emettere un suono…

I muscoli vibrarono contraendosi in uno spasmodico movimento di ricerca estenuante e crudele di avere per sé, solo per sè, quel piacere intenso ed unico, mai provato…

_E poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone?_

_Chi è?_

_Chi è il tuo padrone?_

_Chi è il tuo padrone adesso?_

“Voi…monsieur…voi…”.

Una voce senza respiro, il corpo teso, la mente colma di parole senza senso…

Tutto l’aveva invasa e l’aveva penetrata strappandole quelle poche parole.

Ora non c’era più libertà nella sua volontà…

Perché quella volontà ingenua e pura era stata colta e colmata del desiderio inespresso e rivelato e pieno sorto dentro di sé ed esploso colpendola e trascinandola via e lasciandola senza forze, senza respiro, senza pensiero, se non quello che ora lei non era più sola.

Aveva scoperto se stessa assieme a quell’essere per lei fulgido che l’accarezzava ancora ed ancora e aveva gli occhi intensamente addosso a lei a cogliere quell’istante di sospensione, quella contrazione che la lasciava inerme e posseduta da lui e da sé stessa…

Aveva scoperto se stessa…

Aveva tremato, da sola, come aveva voluto monsieur, e lei si era affidata a lui e adesso nulla e nessuno avrebbe più potuto intimorirla.

“Monsieur…”.

“Dimmi bambina?”.

“Perché restate distante da me?”.

Il respiro era lento, la pelle bagnata e fredda…

Le braccia di Dorian si chiusero in un abbraccio intenso allora.

“Perdonami bambina…non è ancora il momento…puoi sapere cosa ti aspetta senza che nessuno violi la tua purezza…questo è solo un accenno di ciò che potrà accadere. Ma è ancora troppo presto…avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto…e della tua virtù…”.

Diane tentò di addomesticare il respiro e si acquietò accanto a “monsieur”.

L’aveva seguito quella sera in cui lui si era offerto di riaccompagnarla a casa.

Una stanza unica, non tanto grande, calda, arredata con sobrietà, le pareti tappezzate con carta rosa a fiorellini, le coperte pulite, il letto sempre rifatto, il camino colmo di legna accesa.

La brocca piena di acqua profumata e tiepida e sul comodino nessun liquore, nessun vino particolare.

Solo acqua, nient’altro che acqua.

Diane non aveva detto nulla ad Alain e neppure ad André.

Le piaceva André, davvero.

Ma “monsieur” le aveva detto strane cose…

“Vorrei che tu imparassi come si compiace un uomo e…e come un uomo possa compiacere te. Anche tu devi imparare come essere felice e non solo ad essere una donna da trattare a piacimento…”.

“Gli uomini fanno questo dunque?”.

“Alcuni, non tutti. Forse è per questo che tuo fratello vuole proteggerti. Perché tu possa incontrare l’uomo giusto che ti porti rispetto e che tu saprai soddisfare come si conviene. E’ doveroso portare rispetto alle persone che ti vogliono bene ma anche rispettare se stessi. Se imparerai a saper compiacere gli altri e a sapere ciò che compiace te stessa allora potrai essere felice…” – aveva proseguito “monsieur” scostandole un poco i capelli scomposti dal viso.

Diane aveva sollevato lo sguardo…

L’azzurro del suo amante era cupo e distante…

“E voi me lo insegnerete?”.

“Questo è il mio compito. Te l’ho detto…è così che si fa…non ambisco a tradire la tua fiducia. Ma quando sarà il momento ti chiederò di ricompensarmi e so che sarai in grado di farlo…”.

“Farò come volete voi…”.

“Brava bambina…”.

**_***_ **

_“André…lascia perdere! Quel ramo è troppo alto! Finirai per cadere e romperti l’osso del collo!”._

_A naso all’insù Oscar osservava l’amico arrampicarsi con cautela sulla gigantesca quercia scura e nodosa, quasi fosse una scimmia, una di quelle che avevano visto nei libri della biblioteca di casa Jarjayes._

_“Non preoccuparti…” – l’aveva tranquillizzata André – “Appena trovo il posto giusto ci metterò il nido e lo incastrerò per bene e poi scenderò…”._

_La giacchetta rigonfia e appoggiato dentro un piccolo groviglio di pagliuzze sapientemente intrecciate a racchiudere due ovette biancastre._

_“Un uovo si è già rotto André. Non credo che la madre tornerà a covare le altre…”._

_André si era fermato in attesa di trovare le parole adatte a replicare all’obiezione più che sensata._

_“Io ci voglio provare lo stesso…questo nido troverà il suo posto quassù e poi vedremo quello che succederà…”._

_L’istante incerto di un gesto azzardato…_

_Le mani di André avevano colto al volo l’incavo perfetto per adagiare il nido ed ancorarlo in modo che il vento non lo facesse scivolare giù._

_Troppi gesti in bilico e quell’istante s’era tramutato in una mancata presa e mille schiocchi di rami spezzati s’erano susseguiti velocemente, mentre lui cadeva giù, bambino capace solo di afferrare all’ultimo un ramo più robusto che gli consentisse di rallentare la corsa._

_“André!”._

_Aveva gridato Oscar mentre negli occhi aveva visto l’amico scivolare, così veloce che aveva pensato sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe rivisto André…_

_Il suo unico amico…_

_Lo schianto non era stato poi così terribile, attutito dall’erba e dalla provvidenziale presa che però aveva scorticato per benino i palmi delle mani piccole eppure così forti._

_“André?”._

_Oscar si era chinata su di lui._

_Aveva preso a chiamarlo ma lui se ne stava ad occhi chiusi a pancia in su, immobile, non rispondeva._

_“Sei morto?” – aveva chiesto piano – “E adesso come faccio?”._

_Il vento scivolava leggero tra le fronde di quell’estate calda…_

_Nessun’altra parola o suono…_

_“Stupido…” – era riuscita solo a dire Oscar mentre era sopra di lui e lo chiamava e lo scuoteva e lui pareva un burattino a cui avevano reciso i fili._

_La frangia scompigliata a coprire gli occhi chiusi…_

_I vestiti un poco strappati e le mani aperte e graffiate…_

_“No…André…ti prego…guardami…”._

_Oscar era caduta in ginocchio._

_Non sapeva che fare._

_Era piccola e André era diventato tutto il suo mondo._

_Oscar adesso aveva qualcuno che poteva osservare dritto negli occhi, senza sollevare la testa, o peggio ancora senza mantenerla bassa, gli occhi a terra, in segno di rispetto verso il signor padre._

_Qualcuno che la prendeva per mano e la conduceva via e l’abbracciava e la spingeva e la picchiava e le diceva che era una stupida e rubava i biscotti per lei._

_Ultimo pensiero della giornata e primo pensiero del mattino…_

_La faccia di André, le sue smorfie, i suoi silenzi, i suoi occhi arrabbiati o tristi, i suoi scherzi…_

_Che quasi mai riuscivano perché lui alla fine non arrivava veramente a tradirla…_

_Oscar si era ricordata allora di quella volta in cui era caduta da cavallo e suo padre le era corso accanto e le aveva chiesto se aveva male da qualche parte._

_Alla testa, al collo, al torace, alle braccia, alle gambe…_

_No, no, no, no…non mi fa male da nessuna parte…erano state le sue risposte impaurite._

_E adesso ripensava a quelle risposte e gli occhi si muovevano veloci per controllare il corpo immobile di André…_

_“André ti prego apri gli occhi…dimmi dove ti fa male?”._

_Oscar aveva iniziato a sbottonare la giacchetta sporca di erba e di terra…_

_Il corpo di Andrè era immobile._

_E poi c’erano i lacci della camicia…_

_E come diavolo avrebbe fatto a capire se lui si era fatto male?_

_Pensava avrebbe visto del sangue…per lei il male era quello…mica s’immaginava che un osso potesse rompersi però restando al suo posto…_

_Le manine fredde si erano adagiate sulla pancia…aperte…_

_Come a cercare una conferma che sangue non ce n’era e neppure c’erano ossa rotte…_

_Uno sghignazzo improvviso e André aveva chiuso le braccia sulla pancia contraendosi…_

_“Così mi fai il solletico stupida!” – aveva preso a ridere beffardo._

_Oscar si era ritratta spaventata, impaurita, arrabbiata per quell’assurda presa in giro._

_“Allora non sei morto?”._

_“Ci hai creduto vero?”._

_“Brutto scemo…”._

_Oscar non era riuscita a dire altro. Le parole gli erano morte in bocca._

_Si sarebbe dovuta arrabbiare, com’era sempre accaduto._

_Il pensiero di essere stata presa in giro non era però riuscito ad avere la meglio sull’altro, quello che l’aveva colpita oltre ogni ragione e logica._

_André poteva essere morto e lei sarebbe rimasta sola…_

_Sola…_

_Sarebbe tornata ad essere sola come sempre era accaduto nella sua vita._

_Pensiero egoista, come lo sono tutti i bambini nella loro innocente e spasmodica ricerca di un barlume di sé in ogni cosa, in ogni persona, in ogni parola, in ogni silenzio…_

_Aveva visto André in quel momento, non un amico, non un compagno d’avventure…_

_Lui era tutto…era André…_

_Ci aveva visto sè stessa dentro quel corpo immobile come morto, fuggito chissà dove._

_Allora aveva percepito il respiro venirle meno._

_Il respiro non aveva voluto più saperne di uscire dalla gola. L’aria non entrava più e non usciva più…_

_Si era ritratta all’indietro, gli occhi sbarrati che parevano non vedere più nulla, eppure vedevano dentro di sé quell’assoluta verità che lei non sapeva interpretare e che pure le aveva stretto il cuore._

_Percepiva a mala pena le risa di André ancora compiaciuto dell’ottima riuscita del suo scherzo cretino._

_Oscar non riusciva più a respirare…_

_Nè a parlare…_

_Lei non stava scherzando ma non riusciva a dirglielo a quello scemo di André non lei non riusciva più a respirare._

_“Che hai?” – aveva chiesto lui asciugandosi le lacrime delle risate con la manica della camicia._

_Nessuna risposta…_

_L’azzurro intenso lucido appena velato da un accenno di pianto, anch’esso inchiodato lì, nella gola chiusa, incapace di consentirle di respirare…_

_Oscar aveva pensato allora che sarebbe morta lì._

_Perché aveva pensato di aver perso André._

_E a nulla era valso che lui si fosse fatto serio e avesse preso a scuoterla per le braccia, inizialmente convinto che anche lei avesse deciso di prenderlo in giro alla stessa maniera facendo finta di stare male, ma poi aveva capito che non era così e allora le aveva chiesto scusa e le aveva giurato che non l’avrebbe fatto mai più e che insomma non era possibile che solo lei potesse permettersi di fare stupidi scherzi mentre lui no, non poteva scherzare che lei si metteva a frignare…_

_Però Oscar non piangeva…_

_Solo non…_

_Non riusciva a respirare…_

_Non subito almeno._

_No, lei non riusciva proprio a respirare…_

Non riusciva più a respirare Oscar.

Non riusciva a respirare e a muoversi lì, le braccia afferrate e strette da due uomini, i capelli afferrati e tirati a forza da due donne…

Una piccola folla inferocita aveva circondato la carrozza.

L’avevano fermata e avevano preso a tirare calci contro lo sportello…

Fabourg Saint Antoine.

Un gruppetto di parigini o sbandati o…

Che importanza aveva…

Non riusciva a muoversi Oscar e a respirare.

L’avevano trascinata fuori dalla carrozza, le avevano strappato la spada, la pistola…

Dio com’era stata sprovveduta…

Fabourg Saint Antoine…

Non lo conosceva bene ma sapeva che esso celava disperati e ribelli, borseggiatori e prostitute, giornalisti e tipografi capaci mandare alle stampe tutto ciò che poteva fomentare le menti, almeno di quelli che sapevano leggere.

E quegli altri, quelli che non sapevano leggere…

Bastava dir loro che era colpa dei nobili se il paese non era più in grado di sfamare il suo popolo…

E la folla allora si animava, prendeva vita, pensava a modo proprio e le sue braccia diventavano nervose e la mente s’infervorava e decideva di colpire…

Dannazione doveva ricordarselo dei dispacci che si erano susseguiti fin dall’autunno, fino a pochi giorni prima, anche se si era ormai in inverno inoltrato, ma la gente di Fabourg Saint Antoine pareva che il freddo non lo sentisse e la gente di Saint Antoine era livida ed incandescente di rabbia…

Era accaduto lì, proprio lì, in quel maledetto foborgo, che sempre più spesso ignari parigini e nobili e mercanti e semplici viandanti e tutti quelli che osavano aggirarsi per le strade ostentando un barlume di agiatezza, fossero finiti nelle grinfie della gente di Saint Antoine che non aveva freddo, oppure se c’e l’aveva, l’aveva trovato il modo d’ingannare il tempo e di scaldarsi al calore delle fiaccole e dei braceri e dei roghi in cui finivano le carrozze dei nobili…

Appendendo cappi e appendendoci la gente sopra.

Dio stava accando allora…

Stava succedendo proprio quello.

Gl’informatori erano stati discretamente chiari…

Non era bene girare per quel foborgo, a meno di non essere un drappello di soldati ben armato e…

André era accanto a lei e un istante dopo quei colpi s’erano abbattuti sul fragile guscio della carrozza che non aveva resistito e alla fine era stato aperto, violato, e loro due tirati fuori come due animali che si ostinano ad indietreggiare perché hanno intuito che stanno per essere portati al macello…

Dio, quella gente inferocita, urlante, scura…

Una massa informe, gigantesca…

Si era abbattuta su di loro e li aveva divisi e lei era solo riuscita ad intuire che quella gente voleva vendicarsi dei nobili, degli aristocratici, di coloro che ostantavano la loro ricchezza, mentre la gente per strada moriva di fame e le madri all’obitorio non avevano nemmeno i soldi per fare il funerale al figlio morto e una bambina poteva restare giorni sopra un tavolaccio freddo perché a nessuno interessava reclamarne il corpo…

Oscar aveva gridato allora, con tutta sè stessa, che solo lei era nobile, che solo lei era colpevole di essere nobile.

Ormai essere nobile era diventata una colpa di cui si era colpevoli solamente perché si era tali…

André non lo era e non dovevano prendersela con lui.

Erano state le uniche parole ch’era riuscita a pronunciare.

Poi non l’aveva più visto André, inghiottito dalla folla animale e vorace…

E non era più riuscita a respirare, ad urlare a fuggire…

I colpi uno sull’altro si erano abbattuti su di lei.

Il dolore era rimbombato nei muscoli elevandosi e ampliandosi e contorcendosi, insinuato nelle ossa, sospinto dall’odore del sangue misto alla polvere ed al marciume che copriva le strade fangose.

Non aveva avuto il tempo di percepirlo e di contenerlo quel dolore perché altri colpi si erano susseguiti…

E altre voci e altre grida che inneggiavano a far presto con il cappio che sennò quei due potevano scappare e sfuggire alla vendetta…

_Dio…_

_André…_

Non riusciva a respirare Oscar, proprio come allora…

_André…_

Lo avrebbe perso…

Dannazione…

_André…_

Non riusciva a respirare Oscar seppure li udì netti e distinti i colpi che rimbombarono nella piazzetta.

Erano fucili ed era difficile che quella gentaglia ne possedesse…

Il respiro chiuso, affondato nello spasmo doloroso dei colpi che battevano sui muscoli, improvvisamente trascinati via, strappati alle mille braccia infernali, da mani altrettanto forti…

Non riusciva a respirare Oscar, nemmeno quando si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo sorpreso e terrorizzato del Conte di Fersen…

Pensò che forse stava sognando, sospinta dai pensieri scivolati nella mente quel giorno, radunati lì, di fronte a lei, in quella visione immensamente assurda e distante e distorta in cui lei forse voleva solo rifugiarsi per sfuggire a quanto stava accadendo.

Oscar si rese conto che Fersen era proprio lì, davanti a lei.

Per qualche strano scherzo del destino c’era finito anche lui a Fabourg Saint Antoine…

E l’aveva scovata in mezzo a quel feroce marasma e l’aveva trascinata fuori.

Oscar sentì il proprio corpo, i muscoli, il respiro, scivolare giù mentre l’altro tentava di sorreggerla.

Udiva la sua voce provenire da lontano, mentre di nuovo il dolore correva a colpirla e a trafiggerla e allora pensò che se avesse chiuso gli occhi tutto sarebbe finito e lei finalmente avrebbe smesso di soffrire.

Nella mente il frastuono della folla inferocita e la eco lontana ed assurda di suoni informi e potenti…

Quella folla pareva una tempesta impossibile da attraversare e le grida e gli insulti erano tuoni e boati enormi…

_André…_

Il suo nome, la sua voce, il corpo strappato via…

_Andrè dove sei?_

_André…_

_Dannazione…_

_André…_

Un istante e confuso tra le grida e gli spari e i colpi ed il dolore dei muscoli, ad Oscar parve di avvertire un boato elevato e spietato.

Come d’un gigante inanimato improvvisamente risvegliato dal letargo secolare…

Riaprì gli occhi di colpo.

Si avvide che non stava sognando e che davanti a lei c’era davvero il Conte di Fersen.

L’uomo le domandò di nuovo come stava.

Che importanza poteva avere in quel momento come stava lei?

Lei era lì e faticava a respirare.

_André…_

Il suo nome, la sua voce, il corpo strappato via…

_Andrè dove sei?_

_André…_

_Dannazione…_

_André…_

Lei era lì ma era sola…

André non c’era e lei comprese che forse l’aveva perso e…

Scivolò a terra non più sorretta dalle braccia di Fersen.

L’uomo l’aveva guardata sgranando gli occhi mentre lei come in preda al delirio aveva gridato che doveva uscire da lì e correre di nuovo in strada a cercare Andrè…

Istintive e pungenti erano sgorgate le parole, il suo nome, lo spasmo del corpo che non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi, fermarsi, restare al sicuro…

Dove?

Lì, al sicuro lì, in quel vicolo ammuffito, in quella vita senza di lui?

_André…_

_Il mio André…_

_Mio…_

_Tu sei mio…_

S’espanse indistinto e feroce il possesso del nome, attraverso il corpo e le viscere, percosse e lacerate…

Il nome di André, il suo corpo, il suo volto, le sue mani, le spalle, gli occhi, la bocca, il respiro, lo sguardo…

Tutto di lui le apparteneva e tutto si espanse e Oscar si ritrovò il nome di André sulle labbra, senza che la volontà e la ragione e la logica glielo suggerissero…

Fersen istintivamente strinse le spalle di lei e la guardò come a chiederle cosa fosse accaduto e se fosse davvero ciò che lei desiderava e sentiva e voleva…

Glielo chiese di nuovo con gli occhi e lei rispose di nuovo con gli occhi stravolta…

_Il mio André…_

_André…_

Quel nome, pronunciato con rabbia e dolore e sorpresa…

Esse scorrevano negli occhi di Oscar nell’istante in cui quel nome era scivolato sulle labbra…

Quel nome…

Un debole sorriso…

Fersen corse via.

“Il mio André…” – ripetè Oscar ossessivamente mentre era a terra e nelle orecchie le parole di Fersen che la rassicurava e le diceva di restare nascosta e che ci avrebbe provato a ritrovarlo André e che lo avrebbe riporatato sano e salvo...

_Il mio André…_

_Dove ti fa male?_

_Oscar?_

La voce di suo padre che le chiedeva se le faceva male la testa, il collo, le braccia, la pancia, dopo che lei era caduta da cavallo…

La visione lontana di lei che osservava André steso a terra nell’erba, immobile, come morto, e lei che gli chiedeva di aprire gli occhi e di guardarla, perchè non poteva stare senza di lui, non poteva respirare se lui non fosse tornato a guardarla e non le avesse parlato.

Oscar strinse i pugni e deglutì a fatica e i muscoli si contrassero attraversati dal sapore tagliente ed amaro del sangue.

Si passò una mano sulla bocca…

L’altro braccio era chiuso attorno al corpo di André che se ne stava come morto, rannicchiato nell’angolo della carrozza che lei era riuscita a trovare dopo che Fersen e i dragoni di scorta al Generale Bouillé avevano disperso la folla di demoni inferociti e lei, sgusciando fuori dal pertugio buio, aveva preso a camminare veloce, più veloce che poteva, scorrendo con gli occhi ai muri umidi e scrostati di quel vecchio quartiere buio, per cercare André, chiedendo, pregando, implorando Dio di ritrovarlo.

Perché finchè non l’avesse visto e non avesse saputo che era vivo lei non sarebbe più stata capace di respirare…

L’aveva trovato alla fine e si era inginocchiata davanti a lui.

Era vivo, le mani legate dietro la schiena, il viso stravolto.

Il cappio che penzolava poco lontano…

Quella era Parigi.

Anche quella.

Oscar l’aveva aiutato ad alzarsi.

Si era stretta a lui.

Era scivolata accanto a lui e adesso lo stava tenendo stretto a sé, come quel giorno, in quel prato assolato.

Gli pareva avesse perso conoscenza…

Il dolore lo impone quando il corpo non è in grado di oltrepassare certi limiti.

“André…ti prego…guardami…”.

Oscar lo disse piano a lui e poi a se stessa.

Insistette sul volto, piegato da una smorfia contenuta di rabbia, per scorgere un respiro che fosse solo suo e che le riportasse il consenso a ciò che lei chiedeva…

“Come stai…”.

Le mani si aprirono d’istinto e si appoggiarono sul torace di lui.

Il battito lontano ma ritmato s’infranse contro il palmo.

Oscar si permise di ascoltarlo chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei vivo…”.

Lo sapeva che Andrè era vivo e che respirava ma lei non era riuscita a farsi bastare quel battito appena percepito sotto la rigida stoffa dell’uniforme.

Adesso voleva sentirlo André.

Adesso voleva tornare ad averlo per sé, come un tempo, quando nessuno diceva loro chi essere e cosa fare…

No…

Forse non come un tempo.

Le mani si aprirono di più e le dita si mossero correndo ai bottoni dell’uniforme chiusa.

Ad uno ad uno essi sgusciarono dai piccoli alamari che chiudevano il colletto.

Oscar continuò, lasciando muovere le dita, lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi, ed avvicinandosi di più ancora di più, entrando dentro quel sentore proibito che lei non aveva mai voluto vedere ed ascoltare.

Non pensava più a nulla, solo all’immane e distinto desiderio di averlo per sé…

Aveva rischiato di perderlo.

Liberò la gola dal colletto chiuso dell’uniforme…

Aprì la stoffa quasi fosse essa a togliere ad André la capacità di respirare più liberamente.

Ora lo chiedeva per sé quel repiro...

Nessun pensiero, nessun ragionamento…

Nulla.

Solo il desiderio di toccare la pelle e di ascoltare il calore e di avere per sé quel battito più forte che adesso poteva ascoltare intenso.

Si strinse ancora di più al corpo di André.

Si appiattì quasi su quello di lui, senza pesargli addosso però.

Iniziò a scorrere con la mano destra insinuata dentro l’uniforme, lungo i muscoli del collo, lisci e morbidi.

Le labbra si schiusero in accordo a quei gesti, per chiedere aria e respirare e per chiedere aria di nuovo e respirarlo, lui, la pelle, il sangue, il terrore…

Gesti infinitamente lievi e dissolti, liberi, di cui voleva godere perché soltanto suoi…

Mantenne gli occhi chiusi e lasciò che le mani la guidassero…

 _Sei vivo…_ \- mormorò piano quasi a giustificare quei tocchi così incerti.

La bocca si era fatta ancora più vicino al viso di André…

_So che questa volta non stai scherzando…so che stai male davvero…solo per colpa mia…_

_Ti amo…_

_Da sempre…_

Un moto istintivo si animò dallo stomaco…

Forse che il pestaggio avesse avuto il pregio di acquietare finalmente la bestia insensata e feroce che controllava la coscienza e impediva di vedere al di là di essa!?

E lasciare che il dolore la invadesse e la piegasse e sciogliesse almeno un poco la furiosa quiete!?

Ghiaccio liquido che colmava le vene e non permetteva di vedere altro che se stessi e la propria intransigente arroganza.

Tutto sotto controllo…

Tutto perfetto…

Tutto in ordine…

L’amore non è così.

L’amore è caos calmo e dirompente…

L’amore non attende, non chiede, non sussurra…

L’amore arriva e ti porta via e tu non puoi farci niente.

Puoi solo cercare di tenerti salda ma non puoi opporti alla maldicenza che insinua nel cuore.

_Amore…_

Bestia feroce che ora correva sulle labbra dischiuse appoggiate alla guancia calda e ruvida.

La lingua si sporse un poco…

Gli occhi chiusi e di nuovo il minerale sentore amaro del sangue percepito sulla pelle a mescolarsi a quello intenso di André…

La sua pelle, la stessa che Oscar aveva osservato quella sera di tanti mesi prima, di fronte a sé, mentre lui la guardava e sembrava non vederla affatto.

Mentre le diceva che l’amava e che l’aveva sempre amata e quelle parole erano diventate lame taglienti ed implacabili a lacerare il velo scuro della superbia.

Oscar aveva chiesto troppo.

Aveva opposto a quell’amore la sua dannata sete di conoscenza e di controllo su ogni cosa.

Aveva opposto lo stupore, la rabbia di non aver compreso prima e poi i sensi di colpa di continuare a non comprendere dopo, perché – si era detta – lei non sapeva amare, non poteva amare…

Parole inutili, perché adesso si trovava di fronte ad un bivio.

Parole vuote perché nulla aveva più importanza…

Parole racchiuse ora in quella bocca adagiata sulla guancia.

Un mondo infinito colmo del sapore amaro e tagliente del sangue.

_Mi hai amato troppo André_

_Mi hai amato anche per quello che non ho amato io…_

_Hai amato me persino dove io stessa non ero in grado di amarmi…_

_Mi fa paura questo tuo amore._

_Lo temo perché è ineguagliabile._

Oscar si scosse, di nuovo.

Di nuovo stava ragionando, introducendo paragoni, considerazioni, dubbi, soluzioni a ciò che non poteva imbrigliare, né con la mente né con la coscienza.

Inafferrabile…

Ecco come le appariva André in quel momento. Anche se lei lo stava stringendo a sé e si stava stringendo a lui e quel contatto era ciò che di più solido e semplice poteva essere mai esistito nella sua vita.

C’era sempre stato André…

C’era anche quando ancora non esisteva e forse nemmeno lei esisteva per lui…

C’era da sempre e…

Ci sarebbe sempre stato.

Chiuse gli occhi lasciando la mano sul torace in ascolto di quel battito lento.

L’odore della pelle spossata, stanca, impaurita riempiva le narici, una sorta di profumo indelebile che sapeva di calma e di forza e di ferreo liquido temprato e di silenzio accogliente.

_A Versailles…_

Questa fu la destinazione che impose al conducente della carrozza.

Via da _Paris…_

Lontano…

A casa.

**_***_ **

La camicia finì a terra, gettata via con rabbia.

Era sporca di sangue, come l’uniforme, come tutto quanto le stava dannatamente appiccicato addosso…

Quasi si pentì di aver gridato a nanny che non aveva bisogno di nulla e di nessuno e che pensassero ad André, prima di tutto, anche se lei era la figlia del padrone, anche se stava male, anche se lì, nella sua stanza vuota, pareva attraversata da un fiume lavico caldo e tagliente che l’avrebbe annientata.

Nanny le aveva fatto preparare una vasca d’acqua calda, le aveva lasciato dei vestiti puliti e delle bende.

Sapeva arrangiarsi Oscar a leccarsi le ferite, quelle che percorrevano la carne e che bruciavano nere di sangue rappreso ma che alla fine si rimarginavano, anche se lasciavano cicatrici profonde incise nella memoria della carne.

Era meno preparata a curare ciò che le stava accadendo, perché, di colpo, pensò di averlo compreso, e, di colpo, pensò che non potesse essere vero…

Perché l’amore non poteva essere così, rivelarsi in un istante, sgorgare da chissà quale recondita profondità insondata ed inspiegabile…

L’amore deve essere come tutte le altre cose della vita: si annuncia, si annusa, si percepisce e si accoglie perché esso lusinga, ammalia, attrae e solleva.

Lei non aveva sentito nulla di tutto questo e adesso non poteva credere che quello che le stava accadendo fosse amore…

Non era come l’amore di André, quello che lei adesso cominciava ad intuire, istante dopo istante, imminente, incommensurabile…

L’amore di André si era nutrito di anni di silenzi, di occhiate gelide, di discorsi interrotti, di serate annegate nell’alcool che toglie il pensiero ma non la disperazione del pensiero…

_Dio…_

_André…_

Il volto di Fersen ribiombò su di lei.

Ma solo per…

_Chissà se hai capito cosa provavo per Fersen?_

_Anche allora mi amavi…_

_Come sei riuscito ad amarmi, ancora, anche dopo?_

_E adesso?_

Una domanda lapidaria e secca che la fece scivolare a terra.

_E adesso?_

Una fitta più acuta delle altre la costrinse a respirare piano e le lacrime si fecero strada sollevate dal dolore intenso fisico tagliente e disperato di aver forse commesso l’ennesimo errore della sua vita.

Si ritrovò impreparata alla rivelazione che il suo corpo le stava gridando, riversata addosso come un fiume in piena, perché lei non aveva mai capito nulla di André e lui invece era stato così trasparente nei suoi gesti, così cauto e cristallino che lei non lo aveva proprio visto quell’amore, eppure l’aveva avuto sotto gli occhi ogni istante, ogni respiro, ogni gesto, ogni stagione della sua vita.

E anche lei avrebbe voluto amare ma non sapeva perdersi e disperdersi e non sapeva se lui…

Oscar si rialzò piano.

Si vestì lentamente, bendando le ferite più superficiali.

Nel corridoio incrociò nanny che non si era rassegnata a lasciarla in pace e voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto e chi era stato a ridurre lei e suo nipote quasi in fin di vita.

L’anziana governante l’obbligò a sedersi nella sala da pranzo per servirle una tazza di cioccolato caldo e spendere finalmente le sue rimostranze contro la città di Parigi che stava diventando un posto assurdo e pericoloso per una ragazza come Oscar.

Lei l’ascoltò tornando con la mente alla visita alla Basse – Gêole e alla scomparsa di Mimose.

Non era il caso di rivelarlo a nanny…

E così preferì lasciarsi cullare dalle parole basse e ferme dell’anziana governante, mentre la pioggia aveva ripreso a scivolare gelida sulle finestre della sala.

Oscar si ritrovò stranita ed incredula a contemplare la propria immagine distorta nel cerchio marrone e denso della tazza.

Sussultò un istante ritrovandosi poco dopo nel tono calmo e nello sguardo di André.

Si era ripreso…

Chissà se nella carrozza lui si era accorto…

Oscar riuscì a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui solo un istante…

Aveva rischiato di perderlo.

Solo adesso se ne stava rendendo conto.

E perderlo avrebbe significato perdere se stessa…

E tutta la sua forza, la sua superbia, la sua cinica visione di sé e del mondo si erano come disgregate di fronte a quel pensiero.

Andrè era davanti a lei, di nuovo.

E lei non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non che aveva rischiato di perderlo.

“Oscar…volevo solo dirti che mentre salivamo sulla carrozza…ho sentito alcuni tra la folla che imprecavano contro i soldati intervenuti…alla fine nessuno è rimasto ferito e sembra che non ci siano stati altri scontri. Credo che anche il Conte di Fersen sia tornato sano e salvo…”.

La voce di André era salda e calma, come sempre.

Oscar dovette tornare ad abbassare lo sguardo seppur sgranato al vapore intenso e profumato della cioccolata, incapace di tornare a quello di lui.

Tentò di addomesticare la voce, avvolta ed incredula lei stessa da quella specie di fluido silenzioso e dolce mentre si domandava perché André, il suo André, le stesse parlando di Fersen, di quel Fersen che era stato per lei una parentesi sì dolorosa, ma una parentesi ormai chiusa e dissolta.

Che la credesse ancora innamorata del conte?

Davvero André poteva credere una cosa simile?

Le considerazioni di André le riportarono la risposta alla domanda che si era affacciata nella mente in quella giornata.

André l’aveva capito.

André lo sapeva di lei e…e di Fersen.

Amare ed assistere in silenzio, in disparte, al minuetto d’illazioni e illusioni, senza poter dire nulla, neppure che lui sapeva…

E anche adesso, anche adesso lui le parlava di quell’altro, con rassegnazione, con rispetto, non verso l’altro ma verso di lei, quasi che rispettando l’amore di lei verso Fersen, fosse come rispettare lei.

Oscar trattenne un tremito delle mani.

Lo ringraziò per quella notizia…

Non riuscì a dire altro, la gola chiusa, soffocata dal pensiero che avrebbe potuto perdere André, per sempre, ma che lui era lì, era vivo, e nonostante tutto la rispettava al punto da farle sapere che il conte era salvo, forse semplicemente sapendola ancora innamorata di quell’altro.

Lo guardò mentre se ne andava, dopo aver declinato l’offerta di una tazza di cioccolato.

Lo vide stanco, perso, così diverso dall’André che l’aveva sfidata con rabbia e disperazione dicendole che lei era una donna e che una donna non sarebbe mai diventata un uomo…

Oscar a quel punto comprese.

In quei mesi si era sforzata con tutta se stessa di essere un uomo.

Comandare dei dannati soldati avanzi di galera…

Non lasciarsi intimorire dalle stupide provocazioni che l’avevano quasi portata sul punto di essere violentata da quegli animali…

Rifiutare un matrimonio che l’avrebbe costretta ad essere altro, altro ancora persino di una donna, per quanto lei non ne sapesse proprio nulla di come poteva o doveva o voleva essere una donna…

In quei mesi era fuggita da tutto e persino da se stessa.

Allora comprese a cosa si riferisse André quando le aveva detto…

Andrè si riferiva ad altro.

Lui l’aveva vista e conosciuta come nessuno.

Lui l’aveva amata come nessuno.

Lui aveva visto e sentito di lei, quella parte di lei che lei stessa aveva negato e rifiutato.

Lui la conosceva per ciò che era, nuda, disarmata, senza uniforme, senza regole, senza un padre da compiacere, senza una regina da proteggere, senza un conte da lusingare.

Lui non aveva fatto nulla per averla eppure l’aveva avuta con sé tutti i giorni della sua vita, trattenendo per sé solo quella parte pura, nascosta, lontana, di lei, quella parte che solo André era riuscito a scovare e che solo André con la sua vicinanza, i suoi silenzi, la sua forza era riuscito a far nascere dentro di lei.

Era lui, alla fine di tutto, che le aveva consentito di essere così come adesso lei si stava osservando…

Nuda, disarmata, senza uniforme, senza regole, senza un padre da compiacere, senza una regina da proteggere, senza un conte da lusingare.

Lui aveva visto il suo corpo, così, bello e amabile e fiero e forte e debole al tempo stesso, e fragile e potente, molto più potente di quello di lui.

Capace di innalzare l’esistenza di un uomo e capace di spezzarla per sempre…

Era ciò che lui amava e che non voleva perdere…

Era ciò che lei non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare, nemmeno se avesse voluto.

Lo sguardo di Mòse, allegro e solare, tornò a farsi strada nella mente di Oscar.

Strinse la tazza e pianse, in silenzio, da sola, perché il cuore faceva male e pareva scoppiare e lei pareva non farcela più.

Quell’amore intenso e disperato che lei aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di tenere lontano dall’anima…

Quell’amore si stava manifestando nelle forme più disparate ed impensate e traditrici.

Quell’amore stava sfinendo i sensi.

Il sorriso di Mòse, la piccola Mimose aveva aperto la breccia e l’aveva condotta di nuovo al volto di André, bambino.

Il principe Joseph…

E poi la piccola Diane…

La sua innocenza e la sua forza e la sua ingenuità l’avevano condotta alla forza ed all’ingenuità di se stessa, quando non conosceva che quella e di quella si fidava…

Diane era ancora là fuori, in balia di un destino incerto, che nessuno, tranne forse suo fratello, avrebbe voluto proteggere.

Mòse invece non c’era più.

Il legno scuro della porta…

Oscar lo fissò qualche istante, la mano a mezz’aria ferma, in attesa che il cuore si fermasse e lei si decidesse a bussare, davanti alla stanza di André, al piano terra.

Le gambe erano corse veloci sui primi gradini che portavano al piano superiore, alla sua stanza, ma poi si erano fermate e la mente era tornata indietro, laggiù, mentre il buio avvolgeva le stanze fredde della sua casa vuota.

Aveva spento d’istinto le candele con un soffio, appena raggiunta la porta.

Aveva deciso di bussare ed attendere una risposta e qualsiasi fosse stata lei non se ne sarebbe andata.

Pareva si fosse messa apposta nella condizione di non poterlo fare più.

Decise di entrare, alla fine, senza bussare.

Se André fosse stato sveglio…

Aprì piano la porta, la stanza immersa nel buio.

La stanza conosciuta, la stanza di André, la stanza dove tante volte loro due si erano rifugiati, tenendosi le mani sulla bocca per evitare che il riso soffocato li facesse scoprire e nanny dietro con il mestolo per sedare l’ultima trovata dei suoi monelli.

La stanza conosciuta, un poco spoglia, pochi libri in una piccola libreria, i vestiti severi riposti con cura nell’armadio, la spada che lei aveva regalato ad André, custodita nel suo fodero, e poi i fogli e il calamaio.

Nient’altro.

André…un’esistenza sobria, serena, eppure…

Lui c’era e Oscar sentì il petto oppresso da un dolore indicibile, e le mani si strinsero al candelabro spento e lei decise di avanzare perché non voleva più tornare indietro, non voleva più indietreggiare di fronte a sé stessa e di fronte a lui.

La stanza era buia ma lei la conosceva e si mosse piano percorrendo lo spazio che la condusse verso il letto.

Le candele erano spente e gli occhi ci impiegarono un poco per catturare la luce oscura e calda che lentamente la condusse verso il viso di André.

Si abbassò verso di lui e lo vide…

Dormiva, raggomitolato sul fianco destro.

Oscar sorrise. Non aveva cambiato le sue abitudini, era sempre stato così che André alla fine si addormentava.

E lei, finché era riuscita a farlo, sgusciava via dalla sua stanza e…

Fece il giro del letto, appoggiò il candelabro, poi sollevò leggera la coperta…

E s’infilò silenziosa come un gatto nel letto, come quando era piccola, anche se André già dormiva come un sasso e lei se ne stava lì al buio, da sola, a meditare sulle imprese riuscite in quella giornata e quelle che avrebbero orchestrato assieme nella giornata successiva.

Un dito alzato per ogni scherzo e parole sussurrate come se lui fosse sveglio e stesse lì a constatare i successi e a correggere gli errori da non ripetere.

Non era necessario che André fosse sveglio, non era necessario che le parlasse bisbigliando per non essere scoperti da nanny.

André dormiva beato ma era lì, accanto a lei e lei alla fine si addormentava…

Magari, senza nemmeno accorgersene, gli finiva appiccicata addosso, perché lei amava la pioggia e i temporali, ma i tuoni, non tutti, solo alcuni, erano troppo forti da sopportare…

E allora magari c’era la sua camicia da stringere, mentre lui dormiva.

Un mugolio sordo le fece intendere che André non era poi addormentato così profondamente.

Le ferite bruciavano anche nel sonno, l’accanimento di quella gente era lì, tra loro, piantato come una lama, a ricordare ad entrambi che erano vivi per un soffio.

Oscar si sentì come una specie di ladra sul punto d’esser scoperta.

Smise di respirare, di muoversi, e se avesse potuto avrebbe imposto persino al cuore di smettere di battere.

La pioggia era ripresa intensa fuori e adesso era quasi una gara tra i ticchettii continui delle grosse gocce che colpivano i vetri e i battiti del cuore forse più intensi e potenti.

Improvviso fu il desiderio di venire scoperta.

Il desiderio, non il timore d’esserlo…

Non le sarebbe importato nulla se André si fosse svegliato e l’avesse trovata lì, come un tempo, anche se nessuno avrebbe potuto restituire loro il tempo trascorso.

Oscar scivolò ancora più giù, sotto le coperte…

Ogni muscolo gridava la sua tensione e lei si morse il labbro per non gridare.

Ogni più piccola parte di sé voleva solo ritrovare André, il suo André, colui che aveva detto di amarla…

Perché adesso lei voleva solo quell’André, quello che l’amava e che lei non conosceva.

Un André nuovo, diverso, e adesso desiderato intensamente come quella parte di sé che lei voleva ritrovare in lui…

Si chiese se anche quello fosse amore.

O non piuttosto il disperato desiderio dettato dall’egoismo di non voler più, di non saper più affrontare nulla in solitudine.

Se fosse stato soltanto quello, allora sarebbe stata la fine.

Illudere sé stessa ed illudere lui.

Sarebbe stata la fine di tutto.

Si voltò anche lei sul fianco destro e si distese allungandosi parallelamente al corpo di lui.

Non si adagiò su André, anche se la distanza era minima.

Si permise solo di raggiungere la mano sinistra e di afferrarla e di stringerla un poco.

“Se le forze non me lo avessero impedito…sarei venuta io a salvarti…” – disse piano.

Ora finalmente quel corpo non le faceva più paura.

Non come quando se l’era trovato addosso e la sua forza l’aveva trascinata via e lei era rimasta incredula e persa perché non se lo ricordava che André fosse così forte, tanto più forte di lei…

Quel corpo, ora inerme e dolente, era tornato ad essere quello di un tempo, quando André l’abbracciava e la strattonava e la picchiava e rubava i biscotti per lei, e lei attendeva di vederlo al mattino…

André, ultimo pensiero della sera e primo del giorno successivo.

Voleva lui, voleva stare assieme a lui…

Un gemito più fondo si perse nel buio e Oscar se ne rimase lì muta a respirare piano, ad ascoltare il respiro lento di André, a nutrirsi di quella vita che immobile gli parlava di lei e di ciò che era stata.

**_***_ **

“Se t’interessa saperlo…adesso mi sono ricordato…” – bofonchiò Vincent Sabin alla vista della carrozza distrutta che galleggiava come la carcassa d’un animale morto nello specchio d’acqua del Grand Arsenal.

La luce cupa e grigia del mattino aveva rivelato ai Soldati della Guardia lo scempio perpetrato la notte precedente dalla folla inferocita che aveva assaltato e distrutto una carrozza di nobili.

I resti del mezzo erano lì, sotto gli occhi degli uomini accorsi alla notizia altrettanto sorprendente che dentro c’erano il loro comandante insieme al Soldato Grandier.

Entrambi erano scampati per un soffio alla morte.

La carrozza emergeva di poco, sventrata e svuotata.

Sull’anta mezza divelta s’intravedeva un leone indaco che reggeva una spada.

Vincent indicò sprezzante verso l’acqua.

“Quello era il simbolo della carrozza che stava dai Livrer!” – continuò spietato – “Hai capito adesso?”.

Alain osservò il relitto.

Allora era quella la carrozza su cui aveva viaggiato Diane.

La carrozza della famiglia Jarjayes…

Che diavolo aveva a che fare il loro comandante con Diane?

“Adesso non resta più nulla nemmeno di quella!” – concluse Vincent animato dalla sua rozza risolutezza.

Già…

Ora Alain ci vedeva dannatamente chiaro…

Tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con la visione o l’idea o come diavolo la si volesse chiamare che riguardava Diane, la sua Diane, assieme ad André, pareva, ora dopo ora, svanire come un sogno rarefatto e distorto, frutto solo di una sbronza infausta causata da un vino assolutamente disgustoso.

Eppure Alain doveva acciuffare in tempo i pochi fili che ancora oscuri di quell’assurda commedia riuscita male.

Alain doveva sapere.

Alain non poteva più tacere a se stesso che qualcosa non quadrava in quella storia.

Avrebbe parlato con André, e si sarebbe fatto dire come stavano le cose…

Dalle tasche estrasse i biglietti ricevuti per conto di Diane.

Non erano molti ma in compenso persino un bambino si sarebbe accorto che la grafia era unica.

Segno che dovevano essere stati scritti tutti dalla stessa persona.

Alain si rimise in tasca i fogli.

Gli bastava solo sapere chi fosse la persona che li aveva scritti e perché lo avesse fatto…

* Attuale Place des Vosges

** Dies Irae di Thomas Celano


	21. Palais de Justice

**_Palais de Justice_ **

I passi sulla ghiaia risuonavano lenti e ritmati.

Gli arbusti di rose recisi quasi alla base, le erbacce sradicate, le siepi più cagionevoli ben riparate da ammassi di fieno avvolto ai tronchi…

Le pietre porose della fontana ricoperte da uno spesso manto di muschio ghiacciato…

E poco più in fondo le grandi porte delle scuderie e le querce spoglie più indietro ancora e poi i filari di viti nodose e scarlatte…

Tutto ordinatamente perfetto ed immutato.

Tutto immobile, imprigionato dal freddo pungente ed asciutto mentre il respiro si scioglieva sul viso e sulle mani.

Lo sguardo si perse nei profumi tenui e sfuggenti dell’inverno, nelle immagini conosciute, negli odori che provenivano dalla grande cucina dove nanny era felicemente intenta a preparare gustosi manicaretti per i suoi bambini.

Neanche fossero rientrati dal “fronte”!

Ma questo doveva aver pensato l’anziana donna dopo che se li era visti comparire davanti, la notte precedente, coperti di lividi e sangue e l’inconfondibile sentore del marcio che aleggiava nei bassifondi di Parigi…

Tutto appariva diverso e distante adesso e con più calma era possibile ridiscendere nell’abisso infernale che l’aveva travolta e trascinata giù, mentre le braccia indolenzite riassaggiavano l’istinto che l’aveva guidata ad abbracciare André, dentro la carrozza, per timore che un destino avverso, uno qualsiasi, glielo portasse via.

Tutto riempiva i sensi e tra tutto, quella sorprendente e meccanica forza che s’era beffata degli odiosi sensi di colpa che l’avevano tenuta lontano da lui.

Oscar passeggiava ficcata dentro il cappotto scuro lungo i viali del giardino di casa Jarjayes.

Camminava perdendosi nel paesaggio come si sarebbe voluta perdere di nuovo nel calore gelido dell’abitacolo della carrozza e poi nell’istintiva decisione di non andarsene dritta a letto ma di tornare a lui, ad André, nella sua stanza, e di rifugiarsi nel calore del corpo addormentato e dolente, solo per accertarsi che lui era vivo, sissignore, che era vivo e che era suo…

Camminava da sola…

E André dalla finestra la osservava, il suo passo lento, le spalle un po’ curve, la figura tutta, piegata da chissà quali pensieri, da chissà quali dubbi.

Nella mano fasciata percepì la stretta della mano di lei e la mente corse alla notte precedente, al proprio corpo trascinato via, come un animale, legato e portato in trionfo dalla folla di parigini inferociti…

Quella notte…

Dannazione…

In un istante i loro destini si erano davvero separati.

Non l’aveva più vista…

Non era più riuscito a vedere Oscar.

E pensava di averla persa, e che non l’avrebbe rivista mai più.

Ricordava poco, dannazione.

Il bagliore delle torce, il riflesso di una spranga che l’aveva inchiodato lì, trafitto faccia terra ed il respiro piegato, risucchiato dalle costole percosse…

Le grida infernali, le risa di scherno, gli sputi, gl’incitamenti a tirarlo su quel maledetto cappio, che non si permettesse di scappare quel soldato che viaggiava sulla carrozza di nobili…

Il terrore rovesciato addosso e…

Dio, anche Oscar, anche Oscar era là in mezzo…

Un istante, e confuso tra le grida e gli spari e i colpi ed il dolore dei muscoli, ad André parve di avvertire un boato elevato e spietato.

Come d’un gigante inanimato improvvisamente risvegliato dal letargo secolare…

L’ultima immagine…

Oscar, i suoi occhi che lo fissavano, lei inginocchiata e lui che la fissava e non aveva nemmeno il respiro per parlare…

André si aggiustò la camicia, lentamente, le dita fasciate con cura si muovevano con difficoltà.

Non ricordava bene…

No…

Non ciò che era accaduto a Parigi…

Non era quel pensiero che lo tormentava adesso.

Ma quello che era successo dopo.

A casa.

Oscar…

Come quando erano bambini…

E lei era solita sgusciare fuori dalla camera e correre da lui.

Allora in realtà André non dormiva ma questo non gliel’aveva mai detto ad Oscar e lei probabilmente non l’aveva mai scoperto.

Se ne stava zitto zitto ad ascoltare i bisbiglii dell’amica che contava: un dito per ogni scherzo, un borbottio per quelli malriusciti e una risatina di compiacimento per quelli andati in porto.

Alla fine quella specie di nenia lo cullava fino a farlo addormentare.

Lei era lì, accanto a lui, e non era necessario parlarsi o scambiarsi opinioni o battute. Lei era lì e questo era tutto ciò che bastava ad Andrè.

E poi c’erano quei benedetti temporali…

Ad Oscar non glielo aveva mai detto, ma anche lui certi tuoni proprio non li sopportava e allora quasi tratteneva il respiro e si tappava le orecchie e se ne stava lì, con lei appiccicata addosso e…

Nemmeno se lo ricordava più che accadeva così.

E la notte precedente…

Lui l’aveva sentita entrare quella notte, nella stanza.

Aveva fatto finta di dormire, anche se ogni muscolo doleva.

Difficilmente si sarebbe potuto muovere e così era rimasto fermo, voltato sul fianco destro come era solito.

L’aveva sentita mentre camminava e poi girava intorno al letto e poi…

Solo ad un certo punto, il dolore s’era fatto sentire accanendosi rabbioso e sfilandogli dalle labbra un lamento più intenso che aveva tentato di soffocare.

Per continuare ad ascoltare il respiro di lei…

Perché non voleva che lei si accorgesse che l’aveva sentita entrare e poi infilarsi sotto le coperte.

Per un istante André aveva anche pensato di aprire gli occhi e di voltarsi e…

Il desiderio di essere scoperto, non il timore di esserlo.

Ma non sapeva perché lei fosse lì.

Per timore, per paura, per rabbia, per compassione…

Poi la pioggia era ripresa intensa fuori, quasi una gara tra i ticchettii continui delle grosse gocce che colpivano i vetri e i battiti del cuore di lei forse più intensi e potenti.

Lui l’amava e lei lo sapeva…

Ma quei sentimenti sembravano sepolti…

Aveva sentito Oscar scivolare ancora più giù, sotto le coperte.

Per lui andava bene così.

Perché adesso lui voleva ritrovare solo Oscar, quella che amava e che conosceva da sempre.

La stessa Oscar di sempre…

Voleva amare, disperatamente, anche così…

Lui la voleva lì, tutta, il corpo dolce e leggero e caldo e mansueto, il respiro sereno e morbido.

Voleva averla in silenzio, senza parole, senza spiegazioni, senza neppure “silenzi”.

I silenzi di coloro che non sanno cosa dirsi sono cosa ben diversa e ben più dolorosa di quelli che scivolano tra coloro che non sanno neppure di potersi parlare…

Nessun fraintendimento, costrizione, recriminazione…

Nulla.

Solo l’egoismo di un istante strappato al sonno che non c’era, alla distanza minima che però si espandeva dentro di lui, all’inganno che aveva saputo architettare così bene da bambino e che mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovare a distanza di tanti anni.

Non avrebbe rivelato nulla ad Oscar.

L’avrebbe tenuta vicino a sé, così, come a lei piaceva…

La mano stretta nella mano…

“Se le forze non me lo avessero impedito…sarei venuta io a salvarti…” – aveva susurrato lei piano.

Anche quella frase aveva sentito.

E si era chiesto da dove venisse…

Quella frase era lì adesso, dentro di lui, mentre osservava Oscar dalla finestra.

La vide voltarsi e osservare a sua volta verso la sua finestra.

Una mano un poco alzata ed un saluto, segno che l’aveva intravisto.

Poi un altro gesto - _vieni giù_ – sembrava dicesse.

André rimase altri istanti alla finestra.

La continua contaminazione di sguardi e di gesti e di vicinanza si stava rivelando ossessivamente malsana, come a rimettere in discussione ciò che per lui era dannatamente sepolto negli smisurati sensi di colpa e nell’Inferno in cui era scivolato per dimenticare il proprio gesto contro di lei e per dimenticare lei o almeno dimenticare quella parte di sé che avrebbe ambito averla per sé, tutta, nell’anima e nel corpo, nel respiro e nel sonno…

Pensava di esserci riuscito.

Ma ora pareva fosse proprio lei a rimettere tutto in gioco.

André s’infilò gli stivali e il cappotto.

Fuori faceva un freddo terribile.

Gli parve come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso.

Come se l’immagine di Oscar che vide sorridente, anche se un po’ stanca di fronte a sé mentre la raggiungeva, fosse quella di sempre, quella di un tempo, quella incontaminata dal proprio amore per lei…

_Dio se tutto fosse tornato come prima…_

_No…_

_Che cosa volevi dire con quelle parole?_

Nulla sarebbe tornato come un tempo…

L’effimero sollievo d’essere scampati alla forca…

Dannazione, forse l’unico appiglio con il passato stava tutto lì.

“Come stai?” – chiese lei lasciando lo sguardo un istante su di lui e poi distogliendolo, come se lui, osservandola, l’avrebbe compreso che diavolo s’era permessa di fare la notte precedente.

“Abbastanza bene. Credo che dopodomani tornerò a Parigi…” – rispose lui evitando di fissarla.

Oscar riprese a camminare, in silenzio.

Minuscoli fiocchi di neve scendevano in piccoli cerchi intorno a loro.

Il silenzio perso nel cielo grigio incombente spinse entrambi ad osservare l’orizzonte, a est.

Non si poteva vedere ma laggiù c’era Parigi.

“Mi spiace per quello che è accaduto” – riprese Oscar piano – “Non era necessario che qualcuno venisse con me, ma io…”.

“Per fortuna che me l’hai chiesto invece. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se…beh se fossi stata sola…piuttosto spiace a me di non essere riuscito a far molto…”.

Nessuno dei due disse altro.

Neppure la figura ingombrante di Fersen osò fare ingresso in quella conversazione, seppure per opposti motivi.

Eppure Oscar adesso aveva compreso.

André sapeva di lei e di Fersen…non poteva essere altrimenti…

Le parole che le aveva detto, la sera prima…

Fersen molto probabilmente era tornato sano e salvo.

Quelle parole erano per lei, perché lei sapesse che nulla era accaduto all’uomo che aveva amato.

Che André la credesse ancora innamorata dell’altro o che fosse soltanto il segno del rispetto che nutriva per i suoi sentimenti, poco importava…

Oscar si chiese come avesse fatto André a sopportare in silenzio l’amore di lei per il Conte di Fersen…

E non invece, per assurdo, il rifiuto di lei per il Conte di Fersen, quel rifiuto amaro che l’aveva costretta a decidere di lasciare tutto, persino lui, persino André.

Ed era stato alla fine proprio quel rifiuto a risvegliare dentro di lui quell’amore, nascosto ed ingoiato come fiele per vent’anni, e che l’aveva spinto contro di lei, per piegare la sua volontà.

Oscar si fermò.

La mente vuota intenta solamente a governare il dolore dei muscoli indolenziti, la sensazione via via più netta di averla scampata, il dubbio, tagliente e fermo che entrambi sarebbero potuti non tornare più.

Di colpo i suoi occhi avevano osservato un destino repentino che si era fatto beffa di tutta la sua arguzia e di tutta la sua preparazione e di tutto il suo sangue freddo.

Di colpo quel destino si sarebbe abbattuto su di lei…

E lei si sarebbe ritrovata lì, accanto al corpo di André, proprio come quella volta, sotto la quercia mentre lo guardava e pensava fosse morto.

Raggiunsero la grande quercia sul limitare del giardino, oltre il quale si aprivano campi coltivati, vigneti, distese di erba medica raggrinzita dal gelo.

Lo sghignazzo beffardo di André che godeva d’avergliela fatta, quel pomeriggio lontano d’estate, fingendosi morto, e lei che aveva perso il respiro, travolta dal corpo, il suo stesso corpo, ingovernabile ed impazzito, come una navicella in preda alla tempesta, visto che s’era rifiutato di ribellarsi e punire lo stupido scherzo dell’amico…

Com’era difficile per Oscar parlare, parlarsi, temendo l’abbaglio, temendo di avere ancora a che fare con un nemico, laddove non necessariamente nemico è colui che prova avversione, ma può esserlo anche chi semplicemente prova sentimenti non corrispondenti ai propri e non corrisposti….

Temendo la sconfitta di parlare a qualcuno di cui non si conosce più nulla.

Com’era inafferrabile quel tempo che adesso André sentiva di aver tradito, perchè André non glielo aveva concesso quel tempo, a lei, per trovare le parole e i gesti dispersi nel loro passato…

E quel tempo se n’era andato ed era stato lui a spezzarlo per sempre, il loro tempo…

“André…io volevo…ecco…io…” – esordì lei tentando di comporre un discorso sensato.

“Ma non è che ti sei presa una botta in testa più forte delle mie?” – la prevenne lui in tono scherzoso.

Ecco ciò che stava accadendo.

André l’aveva sentita Oscar. Aveva percepito il suo odore, il suo sangue, le sue lacrime, là, dentro la carrozza, e poi nel letto, distesa, accanto a sé.

Aveva percepito la paura di lei di perderlo e di perdersi…

Non la voleva quella paura, non l’accettava…

Non voleva che lei gli rivelasse un bene nato all’ombra di un barbaro pestaggio da parte di parigini inferociti ed affamati.

No, non poteva essere amore.

André adesso temeva le parole di Oscar.

Non le voleva sentire, non gli interessavano.

Non avrebbe avuto la forza in quel momento di ricevere una spiegazione che avesse il sapore devastante di un ringraziamento, magari abbellito dalla voce di lei, forzatamente dolciastra e comprensiva, o il gusto amaro e tagliente di un bene che sgorga come quel sangue che aveva sentito correre nella gola, la sera prima.

Oscar non era mai stata debole o incerta o indecisa…

Aveva balbettato poche volte nella sua vita e quando era accaduto era stato perché la sua indole non aveva sopportato il peso di un dolore assurdo o il disagio di un discorso che lei s’imponeva forzatamente.

André non l’avrebbe permesso.

“Non ho preso nessuna botta in testa André. Lasciami parlare…” – rispose lei infastidita dal cambio repentino di tono e di discorso.

“Tse! Per quel che mi riguarda almeno io me la sono vista brutta…”.

“Sì André…è per questo che io…”.

Lui le si avvicinò di colpo appoggiandole la mano sulla fronte.

“Non mi sembra tu abbia la febbre!” – continuò ma il tono era quasi canzonatorio.

Ad Oscar parve improvvisamente di avere a che fare con un moccioso di dieci anni.

Forse era Andrè ad aver preso una botta in testa bella forte, si disse, alla fine rassegnata.

Pareva fuori di sé.

Oscar scostò via la mano con rabbia.

“Vuoi ascoltarmi?!”.

La voce imperiosa tradiva le lacrime e André nonostante la sua commediola buffa l’aveva compreso.

Vedeva l’incertezza di Oscar, la sua natura distrutta dall’incapacità di non sapere chi fosse, chi essere, vedeva la donna che aveva tentato di essere una donna e che aveva tentato di amare e vedeva ancora la donna rifiutata con dignità e rispetto, ma pur sempre rifiutata.

E vedeva la donna inerme, fragile, impotente che lui stesso era riuscito a calpestare più di qualsiasi altro uomo che le aveva opposto un rifiuto, o che adesso avrebbe voluto sposarla e piegare la sua indole ad un’esistenza ingabbiata nella potestà di un marito…

Non vedeva altre Oscar.

Non voleva che lei indugiasse oltre sul ciglio di quel baratro scuro.

La voleva lontano da lì.

André non voleva che lei si piegasse ad un amore incerto, il suo, apparso dalle macerie di un’aggressione che sarebbe potuta finire male.

Loro potevano anche essere morti e André sapeva che anche Oscar aveva percepito quella stessa paura dentro di sé, proprio come era accaduto a lui.

Era stata solo quella paura a sollevare dentro la donna che aveva di fronte a sé l’incertezza delle parole e lo sguardo perso verso l’orizzonte e quella visita notturna dal sapore di un amore ancestrale e profondo che li legava da sempre.

Ma non era quell’amore che André chiedeva per sé…

André non riuscì a resistere.

Era difficile convincere Oscar…

Dannatamente difficile.

L’afferrò per un braccio e la portò verso di sé e lei come un burattino si lasciò prendere e chiudere in un abbraccio teso e potente e…

“Ti prego…fallo per me Oscar…ti chiedo di non dire nulla. Mi basta solo sapere che stai bene e che non ti è accaduto nulla. Se devi dirmi altro io…io… ti prego di non dirmelo. Fallo per me, almeno per questa volta…”.

Poche parole chiuse, sussurrate, basse…

André si accostò al viso di lei quasi volesse farle entrare nel cuore più che nella testa.

Perché la testa avrebbe reagito imponendo un subitaneo distacco ed imponendo alla bocca di proseguire nell’arringa logica che Oscar si era imposta.

Il cuore invece era morbido, accondiscendente…

Esso venne colpito e lacerato da quelle stesse parole, finendo per acquietarsi e acquietare così il corpo stesso teso verso quella rivelazione che nemmeno Oscar sapeva dove l’avrebbe condotta.

L’intento di André fu abbastanza esplicito. Lui chiedeva solo il silenzio, le chiedeva di non parlare, anche se nemmeno sapeva cosa lei avrebbe voluto dire.

Forse André aveva capito che nemmeno lei sapeva bene cosa dire…

Forse André aveva capito che era stata solo la paura a fermare il cuore, lì, quella notte, come un tempo, quando, bambini, si chiamavano per nome e sapevano bene chi erano loro due e si nutrivano di quella paura vera e profonda ma ben conosciuta…

Adesso quella paura non era più la stessa…

Lui l’amava e Oscar lo sapeva…

Forse adesso era questa paura che la induceva a parlare…

Forse loro non erano fatti per cambiare…

A lui invece bastava essere come quelli di un tempo.

L’intento di André fu quello…

L’effetto fu altro.

La corteccia ruvida e calda accolse il corpo di lei indietreggiato, sospinto, chiuso nell’abbraccio di quella giornata fredda e bruciante.

La neve cadeva ora più fitta e le mani di André restarono chiuse abbracciate alla schiena di lei appoggiata alla quercia.

Il respiro lento, l’accorata richiesta di restare in silenzio…

Come la neve silenziosa che scivolava sulle loro esistenze calpestate da boati, esplosioni, pianti, grida, imprecazioni, ordini, richieste…

Per lasciarli in pace, da soli, cullati e sospinti l’uno verso l’altra.

Non potè André chiederle altro.

Non volle chiederle altro.

Non sapeva André che Oscar adesso avrebbe voluto che lui le chiedesse altro, quell’altro di cui lei non aveva certezza ma che sentiva incombere dentro di sé, come all’Hotel Entrague quando se l’era trovato davanti quella sera, come alla Basse Gêole, come a Saint Sulpice, come a Saint Antoine e come in chissà quali e quanti altri ricordi rimossi della sua vita…

Nemmeno Oscar poteva chiedere altro ad André.

Oltre a quel bene puro e mai disperso che lei gli aveva sempre sentito addosso, anche quando quella notte lui l’aveva baciata e le aveva detto che l’amava…

E lei adesso non aveva più paura di quelle parole.

Fu lei ad afferrare le mani di André, le strinse forte, si appoggiò al torace e lui fu sopra di lei, appiattendosi contro di lei.

André sentiva il cuore battere, il respiro correre, il disegno morbido del petto, la linea leggera dei fianchi, il tocco incerto delle gambe che ora si chiudevano su di lui…

_No, questa non sei tu Oscar…_

_Stai parlando con il tuo corpo perché ti ho chiesto di non farlo con le parole._

_Non voglio costringerti ad amarmi solo perché hai avuto paura di perdermi…_

_E’ da una vita che io temo di perdere te._

_Questo non basterebbe a nessuno dei due…_

_Non basterebbe a me e neppure a te…_

Le dita si slacciarono dalle mani di Oscar e corsero su intrecciandosi ai capelli e chiudendoli in una stretta leggera.

La ragione gli diceva di andarsene…

La ragione stava perdendo quella specie di battaglia…

Il suo intento, quello di impedire a lei di parlare, s’infranse miseramente contro i leggeri fiocchi di neve, ampi adesso, umidi e freddi, che si posavano sul viso di Oscar e che lui voleva scacciare via…

Le dita si sporsero calde ad asciugare le guance, mentre poteva osservare le lacrime scivolare e mescolarsi alla neve.

E così decise di asciugare anche quelle.

“Non parlare ti prego…” – disse piano accostandosi al viso di lei.

André ricordò…

Il viso di Oscar appoggiato al suo, dentro la carrozza che li riportava a casa Jarjayes, dopo che avevano quasi rischiato di perdere la vita a Parigi, a Fabourg Saint Antoine, e poi il calore di lei e le mani aperte su di sé dentro quella carrozza.

Le labbra di lei dischiuse, immobili, che si appoggivano e la lingua incerta ad ascoltare il sentore della pelle, della paura, del sudore di una lotta impari e del sangue amaro e tagliente come il perdono che entrambi non si erano mai concessi…

André appoggiò le labbra sulla guancia di Oscar e leccò piano quella lacrima amara, come il sangue amaro e tagliente, curando quella sorta di richiesta inappellabile che lui le aveva imposto.

Nessuna parola…

Le labbra indugiarono ancora un poco…

I corpi si scaldavano adesso a vicenda mentre la neve scendeva fitta oscurando la vista e l’orizzonte.

Il tempo passò mentre i respiri s’intrecciavano come le mani e i muscoli e i battiti sovrapposti ed indistiguibili.

Il tempo passò e André si sollevò un poco da lei senza guardarla…

Corse con lo sguardo a est e tentò d’intravedere il cardine delle loro esistenze.

_Paris…_

“Devo andare adesso…” – mormorò piano.

**_***_ **

Un altro giorno…

La vita che scorreva veloce tra le strade di Paris…

Diane era stata abile a nascondersi al mondo.

Come le aveva suggerito monsieur…

Il mondo di Diane era Alain. E lei non s’era fatta più trovare, nemmeno quando a casa Livrer le avevano detto che un soldato l’attendeva e lei aveva gentimente chiesto di riferirgli che aveva troppo da fare.

Se Alain l’avesse guardata in viso glielo avrebbe letto in faccia che qualcosa era cambiato.

L’indice scivolava leggero sul mento, percorrendone il profilo, insistendo poi sulle labbra che morbide volevano catturalo e prenderlo…

Gesti divenuti in pochissimi giorni rituale quasi consueto, ogni volta ch’era possibile, ogni volta che “monsieur” si affacciava nella vita di Diane e nemmeno lei sapeva come ci riuscisse “monsieur” a sgusciare così tra la gente, senza che nessuno lo notasse o lo riconoscesse.

E lei alla fine lo seguiva e tutti e due si ritrovavano in quel piccolo appartamento lassù, all’ultimo piano di un edificio in Rue Mountmaitre, poco distante dalla casa di Diane.

Nessun’altra luce, nessun altro rumore o suono se non quello degli amanti che scioglievano i respiri e conducevano le dita a percorrere l’uno il corpo dell’altra.

Anche lei, la piccola Diane, aveva chiesto di poterlo fare, di toccare il suo amante e lui l’aveva accontentata, ma le restava sempre lontano, lasciando che le carezze e i baci e le dita e la lingua e la pelle e i muscoli morbidamente trattenuti ed istigati si muovessero per condurre lei all’istante di smarrimento e di oblio che tendeva i muscoli mentre lui la tratteneva stretta a sé, per compiacersi silenziosamente del continuo progredire.

Il respiro veloce di lei si perdeva in quello calmo dell’altro e non appena esso si acquietava “monsieur” la stringeva a sé come a consolarla del fuggevole oblio che lasciava il corpo come orfano, abbandonato a sé stesso, incapace di riaversi.

Ogni istante ed ogni gesto erano accolti e cullati dallo sguardo fedele e compiaciuto che lui le riservava.

“Siete gentile e siete bello e io non so quanto potrò tenere questo segreto ancora solo per me. Mio fratello mi ha chiesto se ho incontrato qualcuno…”.

“E’ giusto!” – disse l’altro con voce bassa e complice – “Un fratello deve sempre proteggere la sorella più piccola e voi non fate eccezione. Siete fortunata…”.

Era abile “monsieur” a trovare sempre la versione lecita e corretta dei fatti della vita mantenendosi equamente distante dalle passioni e dalle preoccupazioni che scorrevano nell’esistenza di Diane.

Come diavolo faceva “monsieur”…

Ma altrettanto efficaci si erano rivelati i suoi suggerimenti.

“Monsieur” l’aveva persuasa a continuare la sua vita, a coltivare la piacevole compagnia degli altri, ma le aveva tolto il sonno, il respiro, la coscienza e Diane si era ritrovata prigioniera del pensiero fisso ed intenso verso di lui.

E lui si era insinuato, cogliendo al volo ogni occasione, ogni respiro, ogni pertugio lasciato vuoto da coloro che colmavano la vita di Diane.

Saggiare il terreno, per colpire più a fondo…

“Devi voler bene a quel giovane…” – continuò Dorian guardando dritto negli occhi la sua giovane amante.

_Le diable…_

“Io…sì…vi riferite ad André…sì, certo gli voglio bene…ma non voglio che questo vi rattristi”.

“No…no…mia piccola Diane…tuttaltro…anzi…direi che si è comportato molto correttamente…e credo che anche tu abbia per lui sentimenti più che leciti”.

Diane si sentì colpita e la gola quasi si chiuse alle parole dell’altro. Esse apparivano considerazioni ovvie se fosse stato un fratello o un padre a pronunciarle, ma non…

Non colui che Diane aveva imparato a conoscere ed amare.

Lei amava sì…

“Dunque…mademoiselle…”.

Gli occhi di Dorian Vassiliev si piantarono su quelli di Diane. Lui corse al mento con le dita e sollevò di più il viso improvvisamente vicinissimo al proprio.

“Non è così?” – chiese di nuovo questa volta in tono quasi confermativo.

“Sì…ve l’ho detto…gli voglio bene…ma io…”.

Diane si ritrovò gli occhi di Dorian Vassiliev addosso e l’indice del giovane che scorreva sulle labbra quasi ad assaggiarne la consistenza.

“Bene…cosa ti turba allora?”.

“Io…ecco…veramente…io pensavo che ora che sono stata con voi…ecco…io e voi…”.

L’altro sorrise all’incedere balbettante di Diane.

_Le diable…_

Saggiare il terreno e convincere l’intelletto colpendolo senza consentirgli di comprendere ed opporsi…

Ammansirlo attraverso la suadente forza della logica…

Vassiliev si staccò e mantenne lo sguardo su di lei.

“L’hai baciato giusto?”.

“Sì”.

“Perché?”.

“Io…”.

Diane tentò di sottrarsi alle domande.

Istintivamente, sebbene la pelle del viso subisse solo la lieve oscillazione del viso dell’altro, accanto a sé, e i muscoli mordessero per mantenersi immobili…

“Perché?” – ripetè Dorian.

“Perché volevo farlo!” – gridò quasi Diane.

Con rabbia perché si era sentita scoperta e messa a nudo e…

“Perché volevi farlo!” – replicò Dorian con voce calma – “Perché questo volevi e l’hai fatto. Io ho semplicemente concesso alla tua mente di andare oltre e di imparare ad osare di più per ciò che vuoi…”.

“Ma… voi mi avevate chiesto di avere una speranza…io pensavo…” – balbettò Diane.

“Io…avrei voluto…davvero…che accadesse questo…” – proseguì Vassiliev in tono compassionevole.

Diane prese coraggio: “Questo cosa?” – obiettò in tono freddo.

“Questo…esattamente questo. Io desideravo solo aiutarti ad essere te stessa…”.

Diane si ammutolì a quelle parole stringendosi addosso il lenzuolo.

“Ma io…io non capsco!”.

“Non c’è nulla da capire…sei una ragazza come ce ne sono poche Diane Soisson…tutti se ne sono accorti…sei tu che hai desiderato baciare quel giovane…io ho solo fatto in modo che tu comprendessi cos’altro può aspettarti se seguirai il tuo istinto e la tua volontà”.

_Le diable…_

Diane ascoltava e la mente pareva divenire ogni istante più bianca, vuota, annullata…

Sì, glielo aveva detto a Dorian che lei voleva bene ad André.

Voleva bene ad André…

“Quel giovane sarebbe perfetto per una fanciulla come te…sai mi è capitato d’incontrarlo…un paio di volte…”.

“Voi avete visto André?”.

“Oh…non ho avuto il piacere di parlargli…ma ho avuto l’impressione che soffrisse per chissà quale malessere dell’animo…te ne sarai accorta anche tu immagino?”.

“Io…sì…ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli nulla. E’ una persona molto riservata…”.

“E questo gli fa onore. Di certo non ha voluto tediarti con chissà quale storia triste…segno che tiene davvero a te…”.

“Voi dite?”.

“Ma certo…e non solo lui…anche qualcun altro…”.

“Qualcun altro?” – balbettò Diane incerta – “Mio fratello?”.

“Oltre a lui s’intende”.

Il giovane si mise davanti a Diane, avvicinandosi al viso e sussurrando strane parole.

“E’ una persona che ha fatto molto per te. Ti ha aiutato quando eri in difficoltà. Per causa mia s’intende…”.

“Oh…mademoiselle!” – rispose Diane – “Certo…io…io le sono grata per ciò che ha fatto…”.

Diane sentì incombente il corpo del giovane su di sé. Dorian le prese le mani e gliele strinse talmente che lei percepì una specie di fitta e fu costretta a deglutire per contenere un grido soffocato.

Il tenore delle parole del giovane contraddiceva quella sorta d’impeto delle mani.

“Anche la vostra mademoiselle deve tenere molto a te…e immagino che tu abbia compreso…”.

“Ma voi…voi la conoscete monsieur?”.

“Certamente…io conosco tutti coloro che tu conosci. Senza eccezioni…e…”.

Diane rimase in ascolto di quelle parole.

“Non temerei d’essere smentito se ti dicessi che anche mademoiselle ti vuole bene…”.

“Certo…” – proseguì sicura Diane.

“Come te ne voglio io…”.

L’espressione di Diane s’incupì.

L’altro colse lo sguardo incerto.

“Hai compreso ciò che voglio dire?”.

No…

Diane non era certa d’aver compreso.

“Sarebbe ingiusto non cogliere il bene che chiunque ci riserva…” – il respiro più fondo – “Credo che la tua grazia e la tua innocenza abbiano suscitato il bene che lei ha deciso di concederti e penso sarebbe giusto da parte tua riservarle…”.

Diane trattene il respiro. Non era certa d’aver compreso ma…

Improvvisamente lo sguardo celeste che aveva intravisto nella carrozza buia, il calore della mano che lei molto sinceramente ed ingenuamente aveva afferrato in segno di riconoscenza…

Il corpo bello ma esile dell’altra…

Mademoiselle…

S’imposero e si espansero e…

“Riconoscenza…”.

_Le diable…_

Il giovane amante tornò al viso di Diane avvicinandosi di nuovo e lambendo la pelle con le labbra e scorrendo su di essa, mordendola e indugiando, costringendo la giovane ad abbandonarsi di nuovo all’incedere intenso e ritmato del nuovo assalto…

Le mani tornarono a trattenere i fianchi e la bocca s’insinuò dapprima nella bocca come ad imprimere il sentore del contatto, come a rammentare a Diane la vertigine dell’assenza che di lì a breve l’avrebbe colmata di nuovo.

Le mani si mossero con foga questa volta scostando gli ultimi lembi di stoffa…

Diane aprì gli occhi solo un istante per osservare quelli azzurri e limpidi su di lei…

Il giovane le sorrise e proseguì scivolando con il corpo su di lei e lambendo con le labbra il collo, e poi la spalla destra e scivolando giù ancora, accarezzando il seno con la lingua, indugiando fino a strappare un gemito soffocato.

Le dita di Diane ebbero solo il tempo di chiudersi tra i capelli dell’altro, aggrappandosi e stringendo le ciocche dorate che scomparvero alla vista.

Diane si ritrovò con gli occhi fissi al soffitto scuro e fu costretta a chiuderli mentre languida e tiepida la lingua l’accarezzava e la spogliava del residuo pudore, insinuandosi nella carne umida e scorrendo riverberandosi a ritroso attraverso la schiena fino a costringerla a mordersi il labbro per non fiatare e trattenere il respiro inchiodato lì a quel ritmico pulsare che avanzava ogni istante più a fondo, sempre più a fondo, fino a che i muscoli si scossero e vibrarono e si colmarono della consistenza minerale e disfatta dell’orgasmo…

Il respiro si perse…

La vista ondeggiò un poco fino a chiudersi, mentre languido s’impose il torpore del piacere.

Dorian si sollevò da lei e le si pose accanto.

“Mademoiselle” – esordì serio – “A questo punto credo di dover essere io a farvi una domanda e se immagino la risposta, la stessa domanda dovrò rivolgerla a vostro fratello…”.

Diane s’impensierì di fronte a quell’esordio.

Poi il suo viso s’illuminò avendo intuito dove il giovane voleva arrivare.

L’altro sorrise.

“Oltre che bella siete anche molto perspicace. Dunque…vorreste…vorreste voi Mademoiselle Diane Soisson sposare il qui presente Dorian Vassiliev?”.

Lo sguardo di Diane si spalancò.

Il corpo molle e un poco stanco, abbandonato tra le braccia dell’altro.

_Dorian Vassiliev…_

_Dorian Vassiviev…_

Conosceva fialmente il nome ed il cognome del suo amante.

“Voi vi chiamate così?” – mormorò.

“Per servirvi mademoiselle…” – rise piano il giovane afferrando la mano dell’altra – “Sono il vostro umile servitore!”.

Il giovane le sorrise…

Era calmo e silenziosamente attendeva la risposta di Diane, non mostrando stupore al mutismo dell’altra, ingenua e forse inconsapevole di ricevere quella proposta.

Diane, per parte sua, era rimasta colpita e troppo presa da tutto quanto le stava accadendo per accorgersi di tale inconsueta sfumatura.

Si sollevò e poi gli gettò le braccia al collo e disse che si, si, si, l’avrebbe sposato anche subito…

“Brava bambina…” – concluse Dorian ricambiando quell’abbraccio.

“Sì…” – ripetè di nuovo.

“Brava…vedo che hai compreso…e io saprò insegnarti ad essere riconoscente anche verso colei che ti ha aiutato…tu lo vorresti?”.

Diane si scosse…

Un brivido di freddo le corse addosso sulla pelle accaldata e tiepida.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Dentro di sé ascoltò l’incedere di quel desiderio ancestrale, nascosto, proibito…

Una ricoscenza che scorreva sulla pelle, imprigionata tra le dita, sussurrata dalle labbra che avrebbero ambito ad adagiarsi lì, sulla pelle, sulla bocca…

Come a sollevare lo sguardo dolente dal suo dolore e liberarlo…

“Io non ne sarei capace…” – mormorò Diane senza nemmeno comprendere ciò di cui stava parlando.

Lo comprese il giovane che però non ritenne d’insistere.

“Io…Dorian Vassiliev…credo di sì” – si limitò a concludere - “Ti avevo detto che non sarei tornato per alcuni giorni ma il mio impegno è stato rimandato. Non appena mi sarò liberato tornerò da te e dovrai farmi conoscere tuo fratello…siamo intesi?”.

“Sì…” – disse Diane – “Va bene…io saprò aspettarvi…”.

Il giovane condusse le mani di Diane su di sé…

Le mani si aprirono d’istinto, assaggiando i muscoli asciutti e un poco accaldati anch’essi.

Diane osservò l’altro ed altrettanto istintivamente appoggiò le labbra sul petto del giovane socchiudendo la bocca come ad imprimere il sentore dell’altro, il suo sapore, fino a quando non l’avesse incontrato di nuovo.

L’altro proseguì…

“Però…sai dai tuoi racconti ho compreso che tuo fratello non approverebbe questi nostri incontri. E allora saranno il nostro segreto. E lo saranno per sempre. Quando sarai sposata non avrai più bisogno di nascondere nulla ma io non voglio che tu venga giudicata male…converrebbe quindi che tu continuasse a fare vita di sempre…”.

_Je suis le diable._

Diane pareva non ascoltarlo.

Le labbra si muovevano ora istintivamente…

Il desiderio si faceva strada…

Il respiro più fondo del giovane le diede conferma che nemmeno lui era poi così distante dal lasciarsi catturare…

“Pensi che quel giovane…pensi che lui sarebbe disposto ad aiutarti?”.

“Come?” – chiese lei senza sollevare lo sguardo.

“Basterebbe che tu continuassi a vederlo…tuo fratello si fida di lui…e il nostro segreto sarà al sicuro…”.

“André…dovrei continuare a vedere André?” – balbettò Diane incerta.

La proposta stranamente strideva con quella di matrimonio appena ricevuta.

“Ma certo…quel giovane sarà il nostro…”.

Dorian Vassiliev sollevò lo sguardo in cerca del paragone adatto alla giovane ed ingenua mentalità di Diane.

Che lei non avesse la più pallida idea di chi potesse essere Cupido…

Ben poteva invece raffigurarsi quegli angeli sereni e forti che impersonavano la grazia e la potenza del cielo, e che Diane doveva aver scorto chissà quante volte durante le messe del vespro oppure alla domenica.

“Ecco…un angelo che…proteggerà il nostro amore!” – aveva concluso il giovane tornando a Diane – “ E se ti vuole bene anche lui come dici e se finora ti ha dimostrato rispetto…non credo che correrai pericoli con lui!”.

Rise Dorian Vassiliev.

“Altrimenti dovrà vedersela con me!” – sentenziò con voce burbera tentando di stemperare la tensione che era corsa sul viso di Diane.

La baciò di nuovo per fugare i labili dubbi…

E Diane lasciò scorrere il proprio istinto dalla mente alle dita…

Un respiro più fondo scivolò dalla gola e il giovane chiuse gli occhi.

_Je suis le diable._

_Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras…_

**_***_ **

Sulla pelle c’era lui…

Sulle labbra c’era lui…

Dannato soldato moro…

Laure tentò di scacciare dalla mente l’aroma dell’altro, il suo incedere lento, le mani che la racchiudevano, stringendola piano…

Rinnovava il sentore dell’altro in ogni istante mentre si affacendava a servire i soliti clienti arroganti della locanda, quelli che fino ad ora era riuscita a tenere a bada, con disinvolta rabbia.

Alain non era più tornato…

Non poteva essere per i soldi, anche se sempre dannatamente pochi.

Alain aveva deciso di tornare più, Laure se lo sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.

Si sentiva come un cavallo selvaggio che, suo magrado, era stato sapientemente domato. Poi il domatore se n’era andato lasciandola lì, con il suo carico di carezze nascoste e sussurri della mente, a presagire l’orgasmo di cedere ad essi, per finire conquistata e conquistare a sua volta con la sola forza delle dita e del respiro.

“Tu oggi non lavorerai!”.

La voce grassa e stonata di Madame La Nuit ridestò Laure dai pensieri.

“Prego…madame…perché?” – chiese Laure impaurita.

“Tu ed Helena…tornate nelle vostre stanze. Per oggi vi riposerete…”.

L’improvvisa benevolenza della ruffiana non poteva esser fine a sé stessa.

“Perché?” – insistette Laure appoggiando di colpo i piatti sul tavolo.

“Il perché non ti riguarda…lo saprai a tempo debito. Lascia stare quei piatti e vattene di sopra”.

L’ordine fu ripetuto più perentorio del primo.

L’indecisione della giovane fece sobbalzare il tono della megera: “Filate via tutte e due…se proprio lo vuoi sapere sono attese parecchie persone in questi giorni a Parigi per via di quel processo. Domani vi darete da fare…ve ne andrete in giro per la città. Non era questo che avreste sempre voluto? E porterete gente al locale…”.

Lo scopo del forzato riposo si rilevò in tutta la sua cruda e dannata essenza.

Madame La Nuit le voleva in forma le sue puttane, perché avessero sorrisi e forze sufficienti a soddisfare la clientela giunta in città dalle provincie. Chi poteva permettersi di arrivare fino a Parigi non doveva avere di certo le tasche vuote come la maggior parte dei parigini e c’era da scommetterci che molti avrebbero desiderato godere non solo di un tetto sulla testa ed un pasto caldo…

Laure deglutì ed il sapore amaro della sconfitta si espanse nelle viscere suscitando un moto di soffocata ribellione. Quella era la vita che aveva scelto lei, quello era ciò che l’aspettava…

Alain non era stato che una parentesi di ribellione…

**_***_ **

_Paris…_

Palais de Justice era gremito più della settimana precedente seppure l’attesa forzata sembrava aver placato l’irruenza della folla, quasi che tutti si fossero segretamente e inconsciamente acquietati per non fornire ulteriori scuse per rimandare ad altra data quell’avvenimento così importante.

Le fila di tutti quelli che volevano assistervi parevano essersi ingrossate ancora di più.

La lista dei testimoni era tanto lunga quanto incosistenti sarebbero state le prove utili per condannare colui che era stato soprannominato il demone di Avignone.

Prove certe in realtà non ce n’erano perché nessuno aveva mai visto nulla delle gesta dell’uomo e delle giovani scomparse nessuna era mai tornata per accusarlo o riconoscerlo.

Tutte le sale del palazzo erano presidiate da guardie, gendarmi e soldati, che controllavano l’afflusso del pubblico.

Il processo era aperto a tutti e la folla aveva iniziato ad accalcarsi già dalle prime ore dell’alba.

Ci vollero parecchie ore perché tutto fosse pronto per il formale inizio della discussione pubblica.

I parenti delle giovani scomparse erano stati fatti accomodare in diversi scranni a lato della corte, mentre dall’altro lato troneggiava un tavolo lungo, coperto da un tessuto nero che accoglieva in una macabra esposizione tutto quanto era stato trovato nella grotta ad Avignone dove era stato trovato e catturato l’uomo considerato l’autore delle sparizioni…

Vestiti a brandelli, sciarpe, tessuti lacerati o bruciati, busti, manicotti, nastri, scarpette, calze e persino una bambola di pezza, dal vestito anch’esso stracciato…

C’era da immaginarselo che fine avessero fatto tutte coloro che avevano indossato quei poveri resti divenuti oramai una serie indefinita di abiti ed accessori di foggia indubitabilmente femminile, esibiia allo sguardo atterrito del pubblico e dei testimoni che avrebbero dovuto dichiarare, ad uno ad uno, nei pochi minuti a disposizione, a chi appartenessero quegli oggetti.

Persone che non c’erano più.

Persone che se n’erano andate, sparite nel nulla, perché nessuna di esse era stata portata via con la forza o si era opposta…

Il silenzio incombente aveva accompagnato ciascuna di quelle scomparse e il mistero più fitto era proprio quello che riguardava i motivi che avevano spinto le giovani a seguire qualcuno mai conosciuto senza ribellarisi…

****

“Il vostro nome!”.

La voce del presidente della corte tuonò imperiosa.

Il silenzio scese sulla sala.

Oscar, sulla gradinata più alta delle sedute riservate al pubblico, si era appoggiata alla vetrata, in attesa di assistere a quello spettacolo quasi farsesco che avrebbe dovuto, negli intenti del Re Luigi XVI fautore del processo, incutere nella popolazione il rispetto per l’autorità che lui e la sua corte ed i suoi tribunali rappresentavano ed al tempo stesso il timore che gli stessi altrettanto dovevano indurre in chiuque si fosse macchiato di simili crimini.

Pareva, al contrario, che nessun timore attraversasse l’uomo che se ne stava dritto di fronte alla corte, le mani lungo i fianchi, avvolto in un mantello scuro ed il cappuccio calato sulla testa.

Nessuno, stranamente, glielo aveva fatto togliere, e adesso il presidente della corte, accorgendosi dell’assoluta irregolarità e mancanza di rispetto, stava rincarando gli ordini e la sua voce cruda sferzava il silenzio della sala, abbattendosi sul pubblico dal quale si sollevava un mormorio cupo di stupore e curiosità per l’arroganza dimostrata dall’imputato che pareva intento a sfidare tutto e tutti con la sua immobilità.

“Il vostro nome! Dovete dire il vostro nome! E dovete togliere il cappuccio…noi dobbiamo vedere il vostro volto…”.

Il martelletto del presidente vibrò a ripetizione suscitando un sobbalzo collettivo e l’istintiva irritazione di Oscar che già si prefigurava l’estrema inutilità di tutte quelle assurde procedure: quell’uomo sarebbe stato condannato a morte, comunque fossero andate le cose.

Questa alla fine era la giustizia del Re.

Si sollevò un poco per tentare di uscire dalla sala adeguatamente controllata dai suoi soldati.

Era tornata a Parigi la sera precedente…

Era salita mestamente nella mansarda dell’Entrague che avrebbe accolto ancora per qualche giorno la sua esistenza.

A breve tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, come se quel periodo della sua vita lei non lo avesse mai vissuto.

Chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo il sorriso dolce di Mòse le corse addosso e lei dovette stringere i pugni per non correre via…

Non l’aveva più visto.

Nessuno aveva più visto la piccola Mimose…

E nelle orecchie il suo grido disperato e quella piccola mano che sgusciava via e lei che avrebbe voluto seguirla se qualcuno – André – non l’avesse tenuta lì, accanto a sé…

I pensieri vennero disturbati nuovamente dal fastidioso ordine del giudice imparruccato ed irritato che si ostinava ad imporre la sua autorità…

Il brusio attraversò la sala, facendosi più intenso, quasi a sottolineare e dar manforte alla caparbia ostentazione dell’imputato, immobile e freddo, e tale la suscitare l’inaspettata solidarietà nel pubblico.

Molti erano colpiti dalla volontà dell’imputato di sfidare la corte…

“Togliete il cappuccio dalla testa dell’imputato!”.

L’ordine perentorio del giudice determinò l’avanzare di un commesso che in pochi passi fu accanto all’altro e con un gesto deciso afferrò la stoffa del cappuccio tirandola all’indietro e poi andando a slacciare le corde che chiudevano il mantello.

L’indumento scivolò piano lasciando intravedere la figura dell’uomo.

Il commesso raccolse in fretta il mantello e si allontanò altrettanto velocemente.

Gli occhi delle persone nella sala si fissarono tutte sull’imputato.

La sala era luminosa, attraversata dai raggi intensi riflessi ed amplificati dalle vetrate.

L’ambiente era grande e tirato a lucido…

Oscar s’impietrì mentre anche i suoi occhi si posarono sull’uomo in piedi in mezzo alla sala di Palace de Justice.

Tentò di respirare perché il respiro parve fermarsi…

La figura si poneva di spalle.

Su di esse ricadevano capelli biondi un poco mossi che emanavano riflessi d’oro alla luce limpida che penetrava dai finestroni della sala.

Le gambe parvero quasi cedere ma Oscar si sforzò di fare almeno alcuni passi: quei pochi che le avrebbero consentito di portarsi in posizione laterale e scorgere così il viso dell’uomo, almeno il suo profilo.

La stessa angolazione che le aveva permesso d’intuire i tratti di colui che si era ritrovato vicino, lassù, sul tetto dell’Entrague, solo poche sere prima…

Quel grido continuava a rimbombare nella testa…

Eppure le sembrava lo stesso profilo.

Eppure era tutto semplicemente assurdo perché quell’uomo era stato rinchiuso alla Basse – Gêole da quando aveva messo piede a Parigi. Le guardie avevano ricevuto l’ordine di non avere contatti con lui…

Il grido di Mimose nelle orecchie e quello sguardo azzurro e gelido…

“Stiamo aspettando! Il vostro nome!” – gridò di nuovo il presidente della Corte – “Siete conosciuto come il demone di Avignone ma questa corte deve sapere il vostro vero nome. Parlate dunque!”

Il silenzio scese nuovamente…

La voce s’impose, calma e rilassata.

“Dorian Vassiliev…”.

Il timbro asciutto dal sapore straniero al dialetto parigino come pure a quello francese si staccò duro dal centro della sala.

“E’ dunque questo il vostro nome?” – chiese nuovamente il presidente.

L’altro fece un cenno della testa, senza ripeterlo.

Non pronunciò altre parole, né in quel momento, né in seguito.

Oscar si ammutolì, mentre il processo procedeva con le prime dichiarazioni delle accuse e la presentazione di coloro che avevano perso una figlia, una sorella, una moglie, chiamati a testimoniare della loro terribile esperienza.

Oscar si ammutolì incapace di ascoltare una parola di più di quella procedura lenta e terribile…

Gli occhi pietrificati sull’imputato, immobile, silenzioso, lo sguardo basso e lei alla ricerca di un particolare, un gesto, un respiro che gli desse contezza dei suoi dubbi…

Tentò di osservare le mani bianche, le dita lunghe ed affusolate e poi il viso parzialmente nascosto dalle ciocche di capelli biondi e scompigliati che incorniciavano il volto.

Nessuno lo aveva mai visto fino a quel momento.

Nemmeno lei.

Gli ordini ricevuti erano stati che cibo e acqua e quanto necessario al prigioniero fossero fatti passare nella cella in cui lui era rinchiuso attraverso le sbarre.

Nessuna lama o rasoio o coltello sarebbero potuti entrare e solo una persona, un vecchio reduce di guerra della regione di Avignone dove era stato catturato l’uomo, si era offerto, nonostante il pericolo, di accudire il prigioniero e aveva avuto il permesso di varcare la soglia.

Quel vecchio adesso se ne stava in un angolo, in disparte, quasi addormentato dalla noia di quel rituale ormai arrivato alla decima deposizione, sostanzialmente uguale alle precedenti.

Il testimone si alzava, riconosceva il lembo di stoffa o l’indumento ritrovato nel luogo dove era stato arrestato il demone, pronunciava il nome di colei a cui apparteneva e poi veniva fatto accomodare.

Non c’era altro.

Pochi istanti dedicati a ciascuno dei parenti delle vittime, poche domande e la folla muta assisteva a quello strano processo, altrettanto silenzioso ed anomalo mentre gli sguardi tutti parevano calamitati dalla dissonante calma dell’imputato.

Nessun movimento, nessun gesto, pareva che quello non respirasse nemmeno…

Nulla che consentisse di scrutare meglio il viso oppure che rivelasse un qualsiasi indizio che dicesse chi era realmente quella persona…

Oscar rimase lì, inchiodata a quella figura, ad ammirarne la posa immobile, mentre la mente correva a quella notte, e alla notte ancora precedente, a Saint Sulspice…

**_***_ **

“Che cosa sono?” – chiese André vedendosi sventolare sotto il naso alcuni foglietti stretti nella mano di Alain.

Il soldato gli si era avvicinato, in un momento di relativa calma, fuori, nella piazza del Palace de Justice.

Il sole ora debole e freddo lambiva a mala pena i tetti dei palazzi mentre nelle stradine intorno, strette nella morsa del ghiaccio ed immerse nell’ombra gelata degli edifici, i cumuli di neve emanavano il sentore del fango freddo e sporco.

“Li riconosci? Sono alcuni dei biglietti che mi ha fatto avere Diane…li ho conservati. Volevo sapere se riconosci la scrittura…” – chiese Alain.

Il tono era greve, Alain pareva quasi un’altra persona, quasi non avesse di fronte a sé André, ma un nemico, catturato durante un’incursione, sottoposto all’interrogatorio per estorcergli chissà quale diabolico piano…

André li afferrò, altrettanto serio.

Non ci mise molto a riconoscere la grafia, la stessa apposta su altri due piccoli fogli che lui stesso aveva conservato, quelli che aveva ricevuto da Mòse quando il bambino non era riuscito a consegnarli in tempo ad Alain e che l’avevano indotto poi a recarsi alla residenza dei Duchi di Livrer per accompagnare Diane a casa.

Davanti a lui, tutti insieme, rivelavano un elemento comune, quello della grafia di una persona altrettanto conosciuta, da sempre, da quando lei stessa gli aveva insegnato come tenere la penna in mano e poi a scivere le prime lettere, quando il precettore terminava le lezioni.

Così il Generale Jarjayes avea deciso quando André era arrivato nella sua casa e così André aveva imparato a leggere e a scrivere assieme ad Oscar.

Ed era stata lei stessa ad aiutarlo a recuperare gli anni perduti, quando il precettore se ne andava.

Conosceva la sua grafia, dapprima infantile e poi sempre più adulta e tesa…

Quei biglietti li aveva scritti senz’altro lei.

Tutti…

Perché?

“No…mi dispiace…non credo di aver mai visto questa grafia…” – disse André restituendo i foglietti ad Alain e distogliendo lo sguardo per tornare ad osservare la piazza.

La scarsa chiarezza di quella faccenda gl’imponeva cautela. Doveva chiederlo ad Oscar il perché…

Anche se sarebbe stato difficile mentire ad Alain che non era stupido e che ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, prima o poi, a comprendere che quella era la grafia del loro comandante…

Alain se lo ripeteva nella testa che non poteva che essere di quella donna, visto che Diane era salita sulla carrozza della famiglia Jarjayes e poi sempre Diane se n’era uscita con quella storia dei biglietti scritti da una fantomatica dama di compagnia dei Livrer e…

Una specie di grugnito di disapprovazione si perse nel vociare frenetico della gente che trascinava via i pensieri ed il respiro vitreo…

Per il momento tutto s’impantanava in una sordida ed evanescente deduzione, forse storpiata fino all’inverosimile dal fatto che c’era di mezzo Diane in tutta quella storia e Alain semplicemente smetteva di ragionare quando c’era di mezzo Diane, schiacciato dalla paura terribile che le accadesse qualcosa.

Ma Diane non era il tipo da nascondergli nulla e lei non gli avrebbe mai taciuto che un personaggio come il loro comandante si fosse interessata a lei…

Dio…perché…

André era l’unico in grado di riconoscere quella scrittura…

André se ne stava zitto.

Che ci fosse anche lui dietro tutta quella storia?

Che Alain si fosse davvero lasciato prendere dalla foga di vedere sua sorella sistemata con un buon partito al punto da restare abbagliato dal marcio che poteva celarsi dietro i modi compiti e gentili di…

_Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Quello farebbe qualsiasi cosa per il suo comandante…_

Alain tirò un respiro più fondo.

La stonata litania del rozzo Sabin non lo mollava un istante…

Si risolse a squadrare André con lo stesso sguardo torvo d’un tempo, quando si erano appena conosciuti e Andrè gli aveva detto di essere il figlio di un falegname e che desiderava entrare nei Soldati della Guardia, tacendo di aver lavorato per oltre vent’anni al servizio di una famiglia nobile e di conoscere già il nuovo comandante.

Lavorare per i nobili non deponeva per coscienza popolana e sanguigna, tanto che allora molti dei soldati avevano persino pensato che André fosse una spia.

Alain si era semplicemente fatto gli affari suoi ma quei particolari nascosti gli avevano fatto dubitare della sincerità dell’amico…

I motivi non gli interessavano.

Adesso sì, invece.

Adesso Alain voleva esser certo che André non gli stesse nascondendo nulla. Adesso c’era di mezzo Diane e nessuno, nemmeno André, poteva permettersi di mentirgli o tacergli qualche particolare, anche insignificante, che riguardasse la sorella.

Se quel dannato legame con quella donna avesse finito in un modo, un qualsiasi modo, per interferire sulla sincerità dell’altro…

Alain sollevò lo sguardo verso André.

In silenzio gli fece comprendere che quella risposta non gli piaceva, per quanto non avesse elementi per contestarla. Non gli piaceva e sarebbe andato fino in fondo per scoprire la verità.

**_***_ **

La verità in effetti cominciava ad assumere fisionomie ed identità del tutto anomale e quasi irriconoscibili, dato che coloro che avrebbero dovuto avere la lucidità necessaria per cercarla e riconoscerla e comprenderne i reali contorni, parevano averla smarrita, quella lucidità, sepolta sotto una coltre di indicibile dolore, quello che si animava nella testa e nel cuore di Oscar, nonostante lei avesse fatto di tutto per dirsi che quella bambina non poteva essere morta…

Se l’era ripetuto molte volte dal momento in cui Mimose era sparita, in quel modo assurdo…

Ma che lassù sul tetto dell’Entrague avesse incontrato la stessa persona che se ne stava dritta in mezzo alla sala del Palace de Justice a subire un processo per il quale era stato rinchiuso alla Basse Gêole da quando era arrivato a Parigi…

Era del tutto assurdo.

Quello era sempre stato chiuso là dentro.

Come poteva essere che lei l’avesse visto lassù…

Era assorta a comprendere, talmente assorta, che non si accorse di essere a sua volta osservata.

E poi d’improvviso fu costretta a voltarsi per ritrovarsi sotto lo sguardo freddo e severo del Colonnello Stevenov che se ne stava in disparte attendendo che lei si accorgesse della sua presenza come se lui li vedesse i suoi incubi e ce la volesse lasciare dentro.

Lo sguardo sorpreso non ebbe effetto sull’altro.

Oscar si voltò.

Le mani strette alla balaustra fredda mentre ascoltava giungere da lontano le parole del presidente della corte che dettava il calendario del processo.

Si voltò di nuovo verso la sala e si accorse che i secondini stavano prelevando il prigioniero per riaccompagnarlo nella cella.

Doveva vederlo in faccia e senza nemmeno fiatare si affrettò per guadagnare le stanze che conducevano verso l’uscita.

La folla era accalcata fuori, tenuta a stento a bada dai soldati…

Tra tutta quella gente ci poteva ben essere qualcuno che avrebbe volentieri fatto la pelle al prigioniero o magari avrebbe voluto farlo evadere e così mettere in ridicolo l’autorità del re e del perfetto funzionamento di tutti i suoi subordinati…

Oscar riuscì a raggiungere con facilità la stanza dove le guardie avrebbero preso in consegna l’imputato: da fuori giungevano cori di scherno e poi grida e richieste di consegnare il prigioniero e che un cappio da qualche parte si sarebbe trovato…

Una folla di nuovo inferocita, come accadeva sempre più spesso, come era accaduto solo due giorni prima ed era quella folla che forse i sovrani e tutti coloro che governavano il paese avrebbero dovuto iniziare a temere.

“Devo vedere il prigioniero…”.

I soldati si misero sull’attenti ma restarono a fianco dell’uomo perché quelli erano gli ordini.

“Solo un istante…” – chiese Oscar mentre dall’esterno si apprendeva che i soldati erano riusciti finalmente a liberare le strade e che la carrozza era pronta per riportare in cella il prigioniero.

Oscar corse allo sguardo dell’altro e nello stesso istante lui sollevò gli occhi verso di lei…

Uno sguardo chiaro, quasi trasparente seppure cupo ed ambiguo.

Nell’oscurità della cella, Oscar si ritrovò piantati addosso occhi colmi di uno strano sorriso di compiacimento che accompagnarono il movimento dell’uomo che si alzò trovandosi così alla sua altezza.

In un istante le fu vicino, talmente vicino che nemmeno i soldati che li attorniavano si resero conto di quella sorta di unione, non facendo in tempo ad impedirla, né lei ad indietreggiare per sottrarsi alle poche parole che l’altro le disse, a voce bassa, suadente e un poco beffarda…

“Adesso chi è il tuo padrone? Chi è?”

“Vieni via!” – gli urlò un soldato afferrando l’uomo per un braccio per trascinarlo fuori.

Il gesto interruppe lo strano flusso di parole, senza senso, se non che Oscar si disse e si ripetè d’averle già sentite.

L’uomo venne allontanato e portato via ma la voce continuò a risuonare nel corridoio scuro della piccola cella fredda.

“Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…you’re dangerous…”.

Parole dal significato incerto si mescolarono al flusso degli ordini dei secondini e delle guardie e delle imprecazioni che rimbombavano da fuori.

Oscar si voltò tentando di rincorrere il gruppo che si stava avviando verso l’uscita, perché lei voleva afferrare il senso di quelle parole e l’unico sistema era afferrare l’altro e tenerlo lì e togliergli il cappuccio dalla testa e guardarlo in faccia e chiederglielo.

Nessuno di questi gesti corrispondeva agli ordini ricevuti. E tanto meno alle precauzioni che si era ripromessa di osservare nei confronti di quello strano soggetto…

Perché era impossibile mettere a tacere l’attrazione verso chiunque riuscisse a colmare i dubbi della sua indole…

_Io non ho padroni…-_ si ripetè a voce bassa.

I passi furono rapidi ma non altrettanto la lucidità della mente.

Sollevò lo sguardo e si sentì attraversata da uno strano senso di smarrimento.

Quell’uomo era stato lassù, sul tetto dell’Entrague.

Adesso ne era certa.

L’avrebbe guardato in faccia e glielo avrebbe chiesto perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzita e se lui le avesse detto che c’era stato veramente lassù lei sarebbe impazzita lo stesso perché sarebbe stato impossibile.

Il respiro si perse nell’assurda sequenza di avvenimenti impossibili e il cuore smise di battere perché non era da lei lasciarsi attrarre da simili congetture senza senso, senza un appiglio logico e tangibile come era accaduto sempre nella sua vita.

Vide il prigioniero uscire dall’ultima stanza, quella che dava sul cortile interno di Palace de Justice e anche lei si precipitò fuori.

Ormai era l’imbrunire ma gli occhi furono abbagliati dalla luce del cielo incendiato da un tramonto di fuoco rosso, striato di grigio.

Nelle orecchie le grida della folla fino ad un istante prima dispersa e lontana…

Trattenuta dalle sbarre dei cancelli, distanziata quanto bastava per impedire che si avvicinasse alla carrozza del prigioniero.

La certezza s’infranse contro suoni ben più netti e distinti e vicini…

Un gruppo di popolani inferociti si riversò velocemente dentro il cortile, piombando sulla carrozza, come un fiume in piena, e poi circondandola, mentre i soldati spianavano le baionette e si disponevano a raggera ordinando a tutti di stare lontano.

Se quella gente fosse riuscita a tirare fuori il prigioniero sarebbe stato il fallimento dell’incarico che aveva ricevuto.

_Come aveva fatto quella gente ad entrare?_

Poche domande mentre Oscar ebbe realmente la sensazione che adesso tutto sarebbe finito in un istante perché la folla era armata di bastoni e sbranghe e le brandiva contro la carrozza mentre i cavalli si erano innervositi ed altrettato i soldati che non avevano nessuna intenzione di finire massacrati per proteggere un prigioniero che sarebbe finito alla forca entro breve.

L’ordine fu di sparare in aria, per disperdere la gente…

Anche se la rabbia era vera ed era reale, in quel paese, il suo paese, regnava l’ordine che il re aveva imposto, e quell’ordine non doveva essere violato, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato il caos…

E l’ordine, quell’altro, quello di sparare in aria, uscito dalla sua bocca, voleva evitare l’identico inferno che sarebbe esploso se i soldati avessero sparato contro la gente.

I colpi si susseguirono in aria, uno dopo l’altro, seguiti dalle grida della folla che impaurita si disperdeva anche se alcuni continuavano ad insistere per aprire la carrozza e tirare fuori il prigioniero.

Oscar riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla porta e guardò dentro.

L’uomo era seduto in un angolo, immobile. Pareva non provasse il minimo timore per quanto stava accadendo intorno a lui, quasi non comprendesse che una volta tirato fuori da lì la gente l’avrebbe passato a fil di spada.

S’era passati in un istante dalla sordida ammirazione al desiderio sfrenato di vendetta.

“Allontanatevi presto!” – ordinò ai due soldati che si trovavano già a cassetta per partire.

I cavalli frustati s’innervosirono ma riuscirono ad avanzare senza travolgere nessuno.

La furia contro il mezzo non si placò.

Semplicemente, quelli che si trovavano attorno alla carrozza, vedendola partire, d’istinto si voltarono verso di lei, cercando con gli occhi il latore dell’ordine.

Gli sguardi furibondi la squadrarono e l’onda incandescente si sollevò perché era lei quella che dava gli ordini

Le grida si acquietarono solo pochi istanti per poi risalire in un vociare inferocito…

Molti si fecero contro di lei che si trovava lì e la sua divisa non passava inosservata…

Di nuovo si vide bersaglio facile contro cui sfogare l’impotenza e la rabbia…

Il repentino capovolgimento dei ruoli la costrinse ad estrarre la pistola.

Il braccio si stese ad altezza d’uomo.

Non poteva sprecare il colpo semplicemente tentando di spaventare quella piccola folla inferocita.

Accanto a se percepì lo scatto di un grilletto armato e vide un’altra pistola puntata nella stessa direzione.

Qualche istante di sospensione e Oscar pensò che le due armi, seppure con un colpo in canna ciascuna, avrebbero fatto desistere gli assalitori rozzi e senza altre armi che non fossero appunto rudimentali bastoni.

Il cuore si perse e lei sussultò mentre intravide il passo falso, forse un gesto maldestro, di uno di quelli in mezzo alla folla.

Il respiro si perse spezzato dallo sparo che la colpì al cuore mentre vide l’uomo che era avanzato ricacciato all’indietro, colpito a bruciapelo dalla pallottola che le era sfilata accanto…

Lo vide cadere a terra tra le grida di terrore degli altri assalitori.

Ebbe solo il tempo di voltarsi allora per scorgere il volto freddo e distante del Colonnello Stevenov, l’arma in mano leggermente sollevata.

“Così accade nel mio paese. Chi mette in pericolo l’ordine stabilito non merita di vivere…e credo qui sia lo stesso…” – sibilò l’altro mantenendo gli occhi sul gruppetto che adesso si sfaldava impaurito.

“Non dovevate…” – ebbe a mala pena il tempo di rispondere Oscar.

Un colpo di fucile si perse nel caos di quel momento e poi un altro ancora.

“Via di qui!” – sentì dire all’ufficiale russo che l’afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò di nuovo dentro e lei si lasciò trascinare incapace di opporsi.

Pochi passi ed entrambi si ritrovarono dentro una stanza vuota, buia…

“Mai abbassare la guardia…” – chiosò Stevenov tornando ad Oscar che con uno strattone si era divincolata e liberata dalla presa.

“Non avevate il diritto di uccidere quell’uomo!” – replicò lei in preda alla rabbia.

“Avrei dovuto lasciare che quella gente vi uccidesse?” – chiese l’altro freddamente – “Non vi pare di aver rischiato la vita un po’ troppe volte in questi ultimi tempi?”.

Oscar si bloccò impietrita da quelle parole.

“Non era affar vostro…”.

“Non credo proprio”.

Stevenov con un calcio chiuse la porta e poi si avvicinò ad Oscar.

“Un giorno avrò il tempo di raccontarvi come le donne vengono trattate nel nostro paese…e vi sorprenderà sapere che al contrario del vostro, nel mio, esse possono diventare imperatrici e fare figli e scegliersi un marito e comandare un esercito e dichiarare anche una guerra se vogliono…”.

“Che vorreste dire con questo?”.

“Per adesso niente…ma solo avvertirvi che una donna come voi qui, in Francia, mi pare del tutto fuori posto…se foste stata in Russia non avreste avuto alcuna remora a sparare voi stessa a quell’uomo…l’ho fatto io al vostro posto, solo per togliervi dall’imbarazzo…”.

“Voi non sapete ciò che dite!” – gridò Oscar furiosa – “Sparare ad un uomo disarmato…non è giusto… in Francia o in Russia per me non fa alcuna differenza!”.

“Ah si? Me ne ricorderò!” – rispose quasi beffardo Stevenov.

Lei riuscì solo a squadrarlo furibonda.

Quel gesto imperdonabile veniva giustificato con la scusa che non dovesse essere lei a sporcarsi le mani…

“Vorrà dire che la prossima volta, se accadrà che qualcuno decida di farvi la pelle, farò in modo che quel qualcuno sia ben armato, così da permettermi di ucciderlo a mia volta…a ragion veduta s’intende!”.

“Colonnello Stevenov…”.

Il respiro si fece corto…

S’infranse contro la risata cinica dell’altro…

“Ebbi d’intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m’atterrirono, m’attorniarono reti d’inferno, ebbi d’innanzi tranelli mortali…ma il Signore invocai nella distretta, al mio Dio rivolsi il mio grido: dal suo Tempio egli udì la mia voce, giunse il mio grido negli orecchi suoi…stese dall’alto la mano e mi prese e mi sottrasse all’empio dell’acque…” – continuò di rimando l’uomo facendosi contro di lei…

Quella verità, l’unica, la più splendente e disarmante e facile e salda, si stava dissolvendo, a poco a poco, giorno dopo giorno, sovrastata dal grido acuto e terribile di Mòse che cadeva dal tetto…

E poi dalle grida inferocite della folla che a Saint Antoine aveva deciso di prendersi la vita di due persone credendole entrambe nobili, perché i nobili non potevano più continuare ad essere i padroni del loro paese…

E Oscar aveva richiato di perdere André…

André, nemmeno lui era più lo stesso.

Nulla era più lo stesso.

La verità aveva assunto fisionomie ed identità del tutto anomale e quasi irriconoscibili, e lei adesso non aveva più la lucidità necessaria per cercarla e riconoscerla e comprenderne i reali contorni, perché la sua forza e la sua lucidità dipendevano da altro, altro che non fosse lei sola, unica, senza di lui…

“Voi siete assolutamente una donna fuori dal comune…la vostra femminilità e la vostra sensibilità sono tanto potenti quanto voi le tenete nascoste agli occhi del mondo…”.

Oscar ascoltava in silenzio e quelle parole scendevano giù nella gola e nello stomaco.

“E più vi ostinate a nascondere il vostro essere donna e più esso vi contrae e combatte per venire in superficie e respirare e farvi respirare e mostrare a tutti chi siete in realtà…non necessariamente una donna…”.

Oscar smise di respirare.

S’immobilizzò pensando che quell’altro le stesse leggendo nel pensiero.

_Che cosa sto facendo?_

_Sono qui in questa stanza davanti ad un uomo che a mala pena conosco e che invece pare conoscermi molto meglio di me stessa…_

Lei pensava e lui traduceva quei pensieri in parole…

E poi la osservava e dal semplice moto del viso intuiva il consenso alle proprie asserzioni.

Era come se la stesse spogliando dei dubbi, delle forzature che avevano da sempre animato i suoi gesti, delle regole che le erano state imposte dalla sua educazione e che lei, nel profondo, non aveva forse mai accolto…

Oscar ascoltava e respirava piano…

_Ebbi d’intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m’atterrirono, m’attorniarono reti d’inferno, ebbi d’innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

_Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l’astio dei miei nemici._

_Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

_Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell’uomo._

_E’ menzogna il parlare dell’uno con l’altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

_Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superbia…_

_La verità fa male ma consente di guarire…la verità annienta ma la si deve accettare…_

Le dita dell’uomo si spinsero su verso il colletto dell’uniforme, inserendosi leggere nel punto in cui le due piccole falde si chiudevano, ancorate allo stemma che silenziosamente venne abilmente scostato da un gesto infinitamente sapiente e silenzioso ed impercettibile.

“Chi vorreste essere?” – chiese Stevenov – “Soltanto voi dovreste deciderlo e nessun altro…ma potrebbe essere che non sia qui, in questo paese, in questa città, che voi troverete la risposta”.

Un altro piccolo ostacolo, i primi due occhielli dell’uniforme, vennero superati e le dita si insinuarono calde sul collo, morbido e libero, libero di respirare anche se Oscar pareva non respirare più.

Esse saggiarono la consistenza della pelle…

Esse si chiusero a poco a poco stringendosi ancora e ancora sul collo di lei.

Un istante ed il respiro si chiuse.

Un istante e le mani di Oscar si avventarono su quella di Stevenon chiusa su di lei e gli occhi corsero a quelli di lui.

Stevenov pareva affranto dall’improvvisa reazione.

Non arrabbiato, non indispettito…

Semplicemente triste…

Oscar si sfilò velocemente sulla destra…

“Devo uscire…” – disse con un filo di voce.

Stevenov si scostò e fece il saluto militare. Lei uscì senza dire una parola…

Solo allora Oscar si accorse che il colletto dell’uniforme era aperto…

Solo allora…


	22. Forse

**_Forse…_ **

Il passo spedito e nella testa parole che parevano inebriarla ogni volta che le ripeteva…

_Rivedrai mademoiselle…_

_E il tuo amico…_

_Sì…_

Sensazioni inimmaginabili che ora dopo ora sorgevano in una sorta di ambizione continua a cui Diane non riusciva ad opporsi.

Il tempo si era compiuto.

“Monsieur” l’aveva guidata ad ascoltare se stessa ed ora il desiderio risplendeva fulgido nella mente, nutrendosi di ogni immagine.

Si rammentò della prima volta in cui l’aveva vista, mademoiselle, e Alain le aveva rivelato che era una donna. E un battito, un tuffo al cuore l’aveva colta, d’improvviso, riportardole tra le dita il desiderio inconfessabile di accostarsi al viso di lei, ai capelli, per assaggiarne la consistenza e lasciarli scorrere…

E poi lo sguardo gelido che mademoiselle le aveva riservato quella sera, quando all’Entrague i passi di Diane avevano insistito fino a raggiungere la piccola mansarda, seguendo André.

Il dubbio d’aver osato troppo e di aver corrotto una consuetudine che non le apparteneva e di aver assaggiato il sapore di colui che non poteva essere suo.

Non aveva ricevuto spiegazioni sul bacio che si erano scambiati lei ed André. In compenso aveva compreso altro…

Altro si rivelava adesso, attraverso occhi nuovi e respiro nuovo…

Diane si sorprese di desiderare di far proprio anche quello sguardo, sfidandolo…

Oh sì, per colmarlo quello sguardo…

Di se stessa...

Perché “monsieur” le aveva rivelato l’essenza della volontà…

Desiderio che non ammette compromessi, ragionamenti, regole, logica…

E vive di se stesso, fine a se stesso…

Folle istinto non addomesticabile.

Il desiderio di avere per sé la bellezza e la forza…

Tutto…

Diane se lo sentiva che adesso poteva avere tutto.

_André…_

In una mescolanza dirompente e tra le dita le labbra dell’uomo che aveva tenuto stretto a sé, fino a quando l’aveva visto alzarsi e rivestirsi e…

Lui l’aveva baciata dolcemente…

Lo sguardo si perse un istante verso il cielo e poi ripiombò giù scuro e silenzioso.

Nemmeno lei seppe perché ma i passi la condussero verso l’Entrague.

Un misto d’indecisione e di gioia ebbra di follia si animava nel cuore.

Voleva vedere André…

_Forse…_

**_***_ **

“Puoi sbirciare in giro quanto vuoi!”.

Il suono sgradevole e irritante della padrona dell’Entrague la fece quasi sobbalzare mentre Diane a passi decisi si era spinta fin quasi sul limitare della grande scala che portava ai piani superiori.

Diane si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo poco amichevole e sinceramente irritato di Madame Velien.

“Che volete?” – chiese quella con aria di sufficienza.

“Cercavo Mòse…e se lui non c’è volevo vedere Monsieur Grandier…si trovava qui?”.

Una smorfia di disappunto contrasse il viso dell’altra.

Lo scrupolo era dettato più dalla stizza di aver perso appunto un bell’investimento da spendere con i clienti più inclini ad essere sollecitati dallo sguardo benevolo ed innocente di Mòse, che non quello della speranza che la bambina fosse viva e finita in chissà quali gironi infernali capaci di sfruttarla meglio di lei, anche concedendole una vita migliore.

“Fila via mocciosa! Oggi non c’è nessuno, né soldati né quella bambina! Quella è sparita e che il diavolo se la porti all’inferno dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per lei! Bel modo di ringraziare!”.

Madame Velien si bloccò.

Che fosse finita affogata nella Senna proprio non le riuscì di pronunciarlo ma di fatto era quello che s’augurava: meglio annegata che a rimpinzare le voglie disgustose di qualche nobile degenerato e magari a rimpinzarsi lei stessa lasciando la sua benefattrice nella miseria!

“Bambina? State parlando di Mòse?” – balbettò Diane colpita da quella sorprendente novità.

“Sì…proprio quella mocciosa da quattro soldi. E quanto a quella donna, quella che veste con l’uniforme…beh si vede che vivi proprio fuori dal mondo!”.

“Cosa è successo?” – chiese Diane torcendo nervosamente la stoffa del grumbiule.

Lo spasmo e il desiderio di volere tutto…

“Ma non sai proprio niente? Pare che quelli di Saint Antoine abbiano alzato la testa! L’altra notte si sono decisi ad assaltare una carrozza. Mi hanno detto che dentro c’era quella donna assieme ad un soldato…”.

“Cosa…un soldato…chi era?” – gridò Diane squadrando l’altra quasi fuori di sé e quasi saltandole addosso.

“E vedi di stare lontano!” – replicò la Velien impaurita dalla reazione spingendo via Diane – “Io quella donna in uniforme l’ho vista solo qualche istante…e poi se n’è uscita di nuovo! Non so di quale soldato stai parlando…ma quelli sono tutti fuori…da giorni…e io non sto certo qui a fare l’appello…può anche darsi che quello che stai cercando ci sia rimasto secco!” – proseguì con un ghigno quasi animalesco – “Sai la gente di Saint Antoine non scherza e fa bene. Questi nobili che ostantano la loro ricchezza…ma da adesso in poi vedrai che ne gireranno di meno e staranno più attenti. Eh bella mia i tempo sono cambiati!”.

“Avete detto che c’era anche un soldato?” – sibilò Diane e rifacendosi sotto all’altra.

“Sentimi bene ragazzina. Io sono la padrona di un hotel. Non sono né una giornalista né un ufficiale dell’esercito…cosa vuoi che ne sappia chi era il soldato! Qui non c’è nessuno. Non c’è più nessuno e se entro domani non tornerà nessuno, vorrà dire che metterò altri clienti nelle stanze. Io sono già stata pagata e per me non c’è problema…”.

Diane rimase immobile, impietrita, incapace di fare un passo.

Guardava l’altra, comprendendo che dall’altra non avrebbe cavato altre informazioni.

“Vattene!” – gridò la donna facendo quasi sobbalzare Diane che indietreggiò…

Lanciò all’altra uno sguardo feroce che colpì la megera…

Non se la ricordava che quella mocciosa fosse così arrogante.

_André…_

Diane gli voleva bene…

Ora più che mai.

Ora che aveva conosciuto Dorian, sì, ora più di prima…

Diane doveva farglielo sapere ad André che gli voleva bene e che gliene avrebbe voluto sempre…

Si coprì il viso con le mani.

Che razza di giovane indecente stava diventando…

Se non avesse incontrato Dorian…

Diane ne era certa…

Lei avrebbe finito davvero per innamorarsi di André.

Un groviglio di sentimenti appena accennati alla fine si dipanarono in una trama dal disegno deciso, dai colori sgargianti, infusi della certezza d’essere ora pronta per prendersi tutto, chiunque lei avesse voluto…

Voleva bene ad André e lo desiderava e…

La folla s’infoltiva e s’ingrossava e pareva dannatamente ardua da schivare e Diane d’istinto si diresse contro di essa sfidandola…

La megera aveva detto ch’erano tutti fuori…

**_***_ **

Il cielo s’era fatto più scuro mentre la folla accalcata davanti a Court du Palace de Justice si stringeva attorno alle notizie del giorno e a quelle del giorno prima…

Chi aveva visto, raccontava di un uomo ch’era stato freddato nel cortile interno del palazzo, non si sapeva bene come la folla fosse riuscita ad entrarci, ma si sapeva bene che dare l’assalto alla carrozza che portava il prigioniero rappresentava gesto di rottura e di ribellione all’ordine che quel processo voleva a tutti i costi mantenere e sfoggiare.

Chi invece aveva assistito al processo raccontava con dovizia di entusiasti particolari della figura di colui che, al centro della sala, non aveva più aperto bocca dopo aver rivelato il nome, solo quello, impassibile di fronte alla sequenza di macabri reperti che erano esibiti, come simboli di una condanna già annunciata.

Impassibile quando i testimoni, alcuni tra pianti ed imprecazioni, riconoscevano indumenti a brandelli, scarpe, sciarpe un tempo candide e ora tristemente compromesse dal sangue rappreso, specificando per ciascuno il nome della persona a cui erano appartenuti, e che non c’era più, scomparsa e dispersa nelle spire di un essere diabolico, attirare nella sua tana con chissà quali artifici e promesse…

Sorprendentemente serpeggiavano anche commenti assurdamente complici, quasi che la silenziosa bellezza dell’uomo deponesse per la sua innocenza.

Ma si sa che il demonio è proprio così…

Abbaglia e confonde e nasconde la propria natura proprio là dove meno la si presume.

Place de la Justice era, come tutte le altre piazze, gremita fino all’inverosimile, perché bastava poco per colmare un luogo angusto, solitamente lugubre ed osteggiato dalla maggior parte dei popolani che, per un verso o per l’altro, in qualche modo c’erano finiti loro malgrado.

Adesso invece pareva che l’esser lì rappresentasse per i parigini una sorta di rivalsa…

Lo spettacolo offerto a chi non poteva permettersi di partecipare a feste e balli e ricevimenti costosi, prerogativa della nobiltà ricca e sfrontata, era vissuto quindi come rivincita…

Un processo ben poteva essere evento che il popolo avrebbe gradito e temuto…

I primi lampioni, attinti dalle cannette che congiungevano la fiammella all’olio da bruciare, riverberavano la luce fredda e fioca, rischiarando le vie più strette e buie della città, come fari lievi ad indicare la via che conduceva là, a Palace de Justice.

Forse, per quella sera non sarebbe piovuto, come si poteva annusare dall’aria leggermente riscaldata che aveva reso la neve caduta un pantano ormai immondo e scuro.

_Non riesco a…_

Nemmeno riusciva a dirlo a se stessa che non riusciva a respirare.

Un nodo freddo e doloroso chiudeva la gola.

E quel contatto fugace e rubato riemergeva sulla pelle, tra le dita…

Ed il proprio corpo disteso accanto al suo, riportava gli echi di gesti incompiuti, temuti…

Avrebbe voluto…

Oscar avrebbe voluto…

Le pareva non ci fosse più aria attorno a sé e l’unico pensiero fisso, dirompente e cinico, fu che voleva vedere André.

Voleva vederlo e…

Voleva vederlo maledizione e parlargli e dirgli finalmente quello che non era riuscita a dire, perché lui l’aveva pregata di non farlo, nel giardino di casa Jarjayes.

Le aveva chiesto di non dire nulla, come se André sapesse già…

Nemmeno lei lo sapeva…

Forse avrebbe solo voluto fargli sapere, in qualche modo, in qualsiasi modo, che ci teneva a lui e che aveva temuto di perderlo a Saint Antoine e che anche adesso, sì, anche adesso aveva paura di perderlo…

Il perché non lo sapeva…

_Forse…_

Sollevò lo sguardo avanti a sé.

A cavallo era possibile osservare più lontano…

Intravide un gruppetto di soldati, i soliti, quelli che ormai si erano accampati all’Hotel Entrague e che lei alla fine aveva rinunciato a cacciare via…

Perché sarebbero finiti nei guai tutti, per l’ennesima volta…

E perché, dannazione, anche lei alla fine aveva convenuto che quella presenza, ingombrante e rumorosa, le aveva riservato la possibilità di rivedere il suo giudizio su di loro, quando assieme a loro si era recata nelle case delle famiglie dei soldati morti nell’esplosione del Louvre.

Un’estranea per quella gente, un militare, nobile per giunta…

Ma loro…

Li aveva visti farsi avanti e mostrare sobriamente il dolore per i compagni perduti, promettendo che nessuno si sarebbe dimenticato dei figli piccoli e che ci avrebbero pensato loro a non lasciarli soli…

Si avvicinò con un leggero colpo alle reni del cavallo.

“André…”.

André era in mezzo a loro, si voltò nell’udire il proprio nome.

Ormai non si contavano più le volte in cui lui le aveva chiesto se stava bene.

E anche in quell’occasione, alla notizia della persona rimasata uccisa nel cortile del Palace de Justice e ai disordini che si erano succeduti all’uscita del prigioniero, la domanda uscì inevitabile.

Gli altri soldati si scostarono d’istinto.

Si accorsero ch’erano di troppo nonostante il vociare della folla avrebbe reso vano intuire il senso delle parole.

Il loro comandante era tornata, come sempre…

“Sì…sto bene…”.

André non chiese altro.

Pareva volesse indugiare su di lei, ma non c’erano ragioni per farlo e così si voltò facendo per andarsene.

Insistendo a forzare sé stesso per essere ciò che lei voleva…

Distruggere sé stesso per amarla nel modo in cui lei gli aveva chiesto.

Era questo che si era ripromesso di fare, pur sapendo di aver ceduto, in quei giorni, talmente tante volte, alla sua stessa intenzione, che si era dato dell’idiota e del vigliacco e dell’incapace…

Oscar lo vide voltarsi…

Le sue spalle, il suo silenzio…

Comprese che lui era diventato ciò che lei gli aveva chiesto di essere.

Comprese che ormai ciò che li legava era solo…

Solo un bene puro e mai disperso che lei gli aveva sempre sentito addosso, sempre, anche quando quella notte lui l’aveva baciata e le aveva detto che l’amava…

Solo adesso iniziava a comprenderlo.

Solo che adesso quel bene non le bastava più nemmeno a lei.

Tutto pareva diventare limpido e fulgido e chiaro e diretto, a mostrarle ciò che era André, ciò che era lei…

C’era voluto soltanto il tempo, semplicemente e naturalmente tempo perché lei ci arrivasse.

Era limpido quel ricordo e lei adesso non aveva più paura delle parole di André…

Era questo che voleva dirgli…

Era questo che voleva fargli sapere.

_Forse…_

_Chi vorreste essere?_

Le parole s’imposero…

Il vociare si fece più intenso e dalla confusione della strada si staccarono alcuni timbri netti e distinti, diretti al gruppetto di soldati.

Alain si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendosi arrivare incontro Laure in compagnia di Helena.

La sorpresa venne scaltramente messa da parte, mentre le giovani fecero un leggero inchino e Laure, sola, si permise di lanciare un’occhiata di fuoco al soldato che, seppur preso in contropiede, si mantenne impassibile…

Il vociare intenso li sommergeva…

Helena meno esperta gettò le braccia al collo di Lasalle, per poi stampargli un bacio sulla guancia.

L’altro si schernì…

“He…Helena…” – balbettò diventando rosso come una ciliegia – “Che…che bella sorpresa!”.

“Che ci fate da queste parti?” – chiese Alain dubbioso sulla presenza delle due giovani e sul fatto che difficilmente Madame La Nuit avesse lasciato “uscire” le sue ragazze da Les Roses Blanches.

“Madame…”.

“Vi ha dato il permesso?” – mormorò Alain avvicinandosi a Laure.

La giovane fece cenno di no con uno sguardo di rassegnazione.

Si morse il labbro…

Non ci avrebbe creduto nessuno che loro due fossero lì solo per prendere un po’ d’aria…

“Non proprio. Madame ha saputo dell’arrivo di molti stranieri in città, per via del processo, e ha pensato di farci uscire per vedere se noi…”.

Alain tacque, un guizzo di rabbia gli corse nello sguardo.

Il silenzio fu più eloquente di ogni recriminazione: prendersela con la tenutaria del bordello non l’interessava più. Lui gliel’aveva data a Laure la via d’uscita e lei…

Lei era lì a mostrar le proprie grazie per raccattare qualche bellimbusto a cui torchiare soldi…

E come sarebbe finita…

Non c’erano virtù da preservare…

Non c’era un’esistenza da strappare al fato.

Laure aveva scelto e la sua scelta Alain ce l’aveva sotto gli occhi.

Helena si staccò da Lasalle.

“Torno subito” – trillò la giovane che aveva intravisto André.

“Va…va bene…”.

Gli unici a conoscere la verità sulla famosa serata disastrosa e cupa a Les Roses Blanches – per lo meno frammenti distorti di quella notte - erano la dolce Helena, il soldato Lasalle e ovviamente André che, proprio quella notte, se n’era andato, sospinto dalle spire infernali della sbronza, e dall’insensato disgusto che l’aveva preso, nel figurarsi tra le braccia di una giovane donna che mai era stata con altri uomini e che lui doveva semplicemente scoparsi perché quella fosse finalmente capace di farlo con chiunque.

Perché doveva diventare una puttana…

Il disgusto gli era salito a dismisura quando s’era sentito quasi supplicare da Helena che forse aveva intuito che lui non l’avrebbe trattata proprio come una puttana.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a “farsi” una giovane prostituta…

Ma per qualche insondabile ragione Helena continuava a vedere in lui l’uomo che aveva cambiato il corso del suo destino.

André si ritrovò le braccia di Helena al collo e anche lui ricevette un bacio sulla guancia.

Inequivocabile per tutti coloro che assistevano alla scena.

Il rifiuto di André le aveva consentito di conoscere Lasalle e…

A Lasalle, Helena glielo aveva detto che non doveva essere geloso se la prima volta che l’avesse incontrato di nuovo non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di ringraziarlo André!

Eccome se lo avrebbe fatto!

Di nuovo la folla ondeggiante e piena e rumorosa scorreva intorno alle figure immobili, i destini intrecciati…

Anche di quelli che si mantenevano a distanza…

Oscar vide quell’abbraccio e quel bacio e di nuovo il respiro parve scomparire perché lei si vide così immobile e lontana e dispersa dalla vita di André.

La vita che lui aveva deciso di vivere, la vita che “lei” gli aveva imposto di vivere, da quando gli aveva chiesto di non occuparsi più di lei.

André l’aveva fatto allora…

André c’era ruscito a liberarsi di lei e a continuare a vivere anche senza di lei…

Un piccolo colpo al cuore ed allo stomaco e le mani si strinsero alle redini.

_Forse era per questo che André non ha voluto ascoltarmi._

_Non voleva sapere…_

_Non voleva più sapere nulla di ciò che eravamo un tempo…_

“Volevo solo ringraziarti André” – furono le parole che Helena gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

André nemmeno sapeva per cosa, annuì, semplicemente.

“Sono stata felice di averti conosciuto…”.

Helena era giovane ed ingenua ma stava imparando in fretta a dosare con sapienza le proprie emozioni e le proprie parole. Bastavano quelle tra loro…

Troppo poche…

Eppure bastarono…

Oscar indietreggiò un poco.

La visione trascinò via il barlume di certezza…

Ora era lei a sentirsi di troppo.

Ora era lei a chiedersi perché mai avrebbe dovuto esporsi alla nuova vita di André, rientrarci per scoprirla magari diversa e lontana da quella che lei aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi…

Alain si avvicinò di nuovo a Laure.

Un ultimo tentativo…

Appoggiò le mani ai fianchi della giovane, stringendoli un poco, come per imprimerne la consistenza tra le dita.

Erano giorni che non si vedevano ed esser lui a ritrovarsela lì, davanti al viso, la pelle chiara incorniciata dai riccioli castani, lo sguardo severo e non più leggero come un tempo, lo indussero a comprendere che anche lei era sulle spine, come lo era lui e come…

Laure con un gesto repentino afferrò le mani del soldato e le staccò da sé e a sua volta si allontanò di qualche passo, lisciandosi la capigliatura folta e voltandosi, quasi fosse stata una ladra colta con le mani nelle tasche del povero malcapitato a cui tentava di portar via qualche moneta.

“Alain…”.

Una voce dolce, un’altra voce conosciuta catturò l’attenzione di Alain.

“C’è Diane” – se ne uscirono in coro Lasalle e gli altri.

Lause si mise in disparte...

L’ennesimo gesto a rimarcare la scelta che lei aveva compiuto.

“Diane!”.

Alain si avvicinò immediatamente alla sorella.

Erano giorni che tantava di parlarle e dopo l’ultimo rifiuto del maggiordomo di casa Livrer di chiamargli Diane se n’era tornato all’Entrague deciso a riprovare un ultima volta, non prima di aver minacciato serio davanti alla faccia allibita del servitore che se non lo avessero ascoltato lui avrebbe buttato giù la porta di quella casa a costo di farsi arrestare e avrebbe trovato sua sorella…

Finalmente se la trovava davanti, anche se non erano soli, anche se non era il momento più adatto per una conversazione tra fratello e sorella…

“Ho bisogno di parlarti…” – esodì Alain.

Lei si avvicnò…

Gli sorrise.

Quella luce che inebriava gli occhi era così diversa dal passato.

Diane lo guardava ma non c’era più lui, lì, davanti a lei…

Alain se ne accorse e d’improvviso gli fu chiaro che Diane stava crescendo…

Diane era cambiata ma se un cambiamento c’era stato lei non ne aveva fatto parola e questo dubbio contrasse l’umore oscurando la logica ed il buon senso e tutto ciò che di consuetudinario animava i gesti e le parole tra loro.

Il dubbio che Diane si fosse inoltrata in un territorio sconosciuto, persino a lui e che lui…

Diane gli sorrise solo un istante.

Poi prese a scrutare la piazza che nel frattempo si stava svuotando.

Gli occhi scorsero in lungo e in largo, alla ricerca di qualcuno…

Alain si mosse verso di lei.

Voleva la sua attenzione, i suoi occhi…

D’istinto lo sguardo dell’altra si aprì, come fosse finalmente riuscita a colmare la propria ricerca…

Folle di sperimentare il nuovo istinto che la guidava, i gesti si susseguirono sobri e leggeri.

Il sorriso corse poco lontano…

Gli occhi si spalancarono quasi febbrili mentre la bocca ci contrasse un poco e le dita si mossero altrettanto impercettibilmente per ottenere il riscontro a quel saluto, che poteva apparire tanto timido quanto sorprendente per chiunque avesse conosciuto Diane solo fino a pochi giorni prima.

Alain corse immediatamente con gli occhi al destinatario di quel semplice saluto.

Non era solo un semplice saluto si disse e questa volta non c’entrava nulla l’innato timore generato dalle congetture che potevano animare la naturale apprensione verso la sorella.

Pareva una sorta di sfida che era stata raccolta, seppur a distanza di giorni…

Alain rimase impietrito.

Afferrò la sorella per il braccio e la tirò a sé in malo modo.

“Che stai facendo?” – l’aposfrofò con rabbia.

Nella domanda l’insinuazione di un dubbio che aveva a che fare con una realtà assolutamente sorprendente, inimmaginabile...

“Lasciami!” – contestò Diane sorpresa e risentita – “Così mi fai male!”.

La giovane si voltò, piantandogli addosso uno sguardo severo e Alain si bloccò perché gli pareva che Diane stesse realmente diventando ogni giorno più irriconoscibile.

Stava crescendo era vero, ma quella sorta di barriera che lei stava innalzando tra sé e lui, lui proprio non la comprendeva, non l’accettava e soprattutto temeva che Diane stessa non ne fosse consapevole e nemmeno che quella barriera potesse essere pericolosa, perché capace di nascondere solo insidie.

Diane era sempre stata assolutamente docile…

“Perché stai salutando quella donna?”.

Diane aveva imparato a leggere l’umore del fratello attraverso le sue parole.

Poche ma dirette.

Oscar François de Jarjayes era il “comandante”…

Ma Oscar François de Jarjayes diventava “quella donna” quando il suo ruolo era messo in discussione dal fratello, per accidenti incomprensibili a Diane, che forse poco c’entravano persino con la nobiltà dell’altra.

“Che cosa intendi dire? Non sono più libera di salutare qualcuno?” – sibilò Diane con stizza.

“Non mi hai mai risposto in questo modo!” – la rimproverò Alain – “E non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda!”.

“Perché tu non mi hai mai trattato in questo modo e io posso salutare chi voglio...perchè non potrei farlo?”.

Non furono le parole, sorprendentemente logiche e misurate, a tradire la smania di Diane…

Il tono assurdamente risentito, quasi fosse stata scoperta nella sua forsennata ricerca di sé senza neppure aver iniziato a percorrere la strada che aveva in mente, senza neppure aver espresso l’intenzione di raccogliere la tacita sfida che le era stata lanciata, indusse Alain a spingersi oltre l’inverosimile.

“Voglio sapere che c’è tra di voi?” – replicò lui tirandola di nuovo per il braccio.

Foss’anche stata una semplice amicizia, c’era che Alain non ne sapeva nulla e questo per lui era già troppo.

Insinuate e subdole si animavano le congetture di Vincent Sabin…

Fredde e dannate si rivelarono le parole di Diane che si limitò a squadrare il fratello come a domandargli se non fosse ammattito…

Dannazione, Alain era così bravo a leggerle dentro…

Si sarebbe dovuta dimostrare stupita e risentita e…

Nessuna contenstazione fermò l’insinuazione.

Alain sentì il sangue raggelarsi…

Con uno strappo Diane si allontanò e lo guardò infuriata.

“Io non ti devo nessuna spiegazione…sei mio fratello ma questo non ti dà il diritto di sapere tutto…ormai non sono più una bambina…e poi…”.

“Che cosa _non_ dovrei sapere dunque?” – sibilò Alain stravolto nell’apprendere che Diane non aveva intenzione neppure di negare il subdolo significato della domanda dell’altro.

Diane si vide sempre più scoperta di fronte agli occhi indagatori del fratello.

“Beh se proprio ci tieni a saperlo io…io adesso…” – balbettò tentando di trovare una strada dignitosa e verosimile che la facesse uscire dall’opprimente potestà del fratello – “Io voglio bene ad una persona e…”

“Cosa?”.

Alain sgranò gli occhi a quella risposta e anche André poco lontano da lui si stupì delle parole di Diane.

Oscar si ritrovò aggrappata alle redini del cavallo strette…

La folla indaffarata della sera ondeggiava attorno al gruppetto intento nella conversazione drammatica e foriera di verità che si susseguivano incalzanti una sull’altra e non davano tempo a nessuno degli interlocutori di meditarne il senso, la portata e soprattutto le conseguenze.

“Io…” – balbettò Diane ripensando alle parole di “monsieur” ed alla via d’uscita che lui le aveva mostrato se la loro reciproca promessa fosse stata sul punto d’essere scoperta.

Era troppo presto e Alain non avrebbe mai approvato il suo modo di agire e neppure che accadeva quando lei e “monsieur” restavano soli e ciò che lei provava per “monsieur”, il corpo teso, disperso, il respiro veloce e la mente leggera…

Se Alain avesse compreso, l’avrebbe presa per pazza e le avrebbe impedito persino di tornare a respirare, mentre lei sentiva crescere il desiderio dentro di sé e non ci avrebbe più rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

Era il dono di “monsieur”, per liberarla dalla visione di sé, rozza popolana senza alcun futuro, senza alcuna speranza, senza la capacità di scivolare nel profondo della propria coscienza e recuperarvi i desideri più inconsci e proibiti.

Persino verso mademoiselle…

Figuriamoci se il fratello avrebbe capito…

O avrebbe mai creduto che “monsieur” le aveva portato rispetto…

Diane tornò con lo sguardo a mademoiselle e la vide e pensò che tutto era accaduto grazie a lei e che lei era dannatamente bella e che sì, Diane avrebbe voluto…

Incomprensibile anche per lei fu l’istintiva e dirompente via d’uscita che sorse dentro la testa, inspiegabilmente animata proprio dalla visione di mademoiselle…

Come se Diane divenisse latrice di un pensiero cupo, nascosto…

Talmente oscuro…

“Su sentiamo…” – l’incalzò Alain.

Diane indietreggiò.

Conosceva Alain e sapeva che così vicino lui le avrebbe letto dentro e l’avrebbe scoperta anche se lei non avesse aperto bocca.

Indietreggiò, indietreggiò ancora fino a finire quasi addosso ad André intento a comprendere i risvolti di quella strana conversazione e concentrato sulla povera Diane, alle prese adesso con quell’energumeno di Alain, mentre lui stava sfoderando tutta la sua poderosa potestà di fratello maggiore che deve proteggere la sorella minore, seppure con sistemi tanto discutibili quanto invadenti…

E anche Oscar era scesa da cavallo ed era lì, in attesa, nemmeno lei s’immaginava…

“Comandante…”.

La voce del Maggiore Girodel la costrinse a voltarsi.

La mente si ritrovò divisa tra il desiderio spasmodico di restare e sapere, tutto…

Tutto ciò che dentro la testa pulsava e temeva e rimbombava come campana atona e greve…

Sul volto dell’ufficiale era dipinta un’espressione tesa, insolitamente scura.

“Maggiore Girodel…”.

“Il Generale Boullè…chiede di vedervi. Ci sono dei cambiamenti urgenti sul programma del processo e come Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia è necessaria la vostra presenza…”.

Parole ufficiali e severe che si mescolarono a parole leggere.

L’effetto, in entrambi i casi fu a dir poco dirompente…

Diane corse al volto di André afferrandogli la mano destra.

“Io…io voglio bene ad André…e da adesso in poi sarà lui a proteggermi…e tu non dovrai più preoccuparti per me!”.

Le parole balbettate e severe…

“Ci vogliamo bene vero André?”.

“Comandante…” – insisteva Girodel...

_Vero André?_

_Vero André?_

_Vero André?_

Oscar percepì quella domanda…

Si sentì soffocare e la mente si chiuse e lei si ritrovò incapace di non pensare più a nulla.

_Dal momento che ho deciso di vivere come un uomo devo imparare a cavarmela da sola…sei libero…_

_Libero…_

Dio…Oscar maledisse sé stessa…

Allora era accaduto che André finisse per appartenere ad un mondo ormai lontano dal loro.

La vita di André scorreva, come quella di un qualsiasi uomo che vivesse a Parigi o chissà dove…

Si voltò nuovamente verso il Maggiore Girodel…

Il suono delle parole dell’altro rieccheggiò nella testa.

Alain avanzò verso Diane ed il suo sguardo si aprì come fosse stato colpito da un fulmine.

Quello di Andrè si scurì, al contrario, sorprendentemente impreparato a ciò che pure si sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

“Vero André?” - chiese di nuovo Diane voltandosi all’improvviso e abbracciando André.

Si avvicinò all’orecchio…

“Ti supplico André, dimmi di sì! Alain si fida di te e non dirà nulla…”.

André si ritrovò il viso di Diane addosso.

Lo sguardo scuro, la mano stretta, il respiro veloce…

Non gli parve d’intravedere la dolce leggerezza che l’aveva incautamente attirato verso di lei, inducendolo a credere che una possibilità di mutare destino ci potesse essere, anche se talmente remota da rasentare l’assurdo.

L’illusione effimera l’aveva colto allargando il cuore e la mente…

Non immaginava che Diane…

Dio…

André si maledisse.

Era dannatamente libero…

Annuì, anche se nessuna parola gli uscì dalla bocca.

Diane si allungò per raggiungerlo e un bacio lieve seppure sorprendentemente intenso lo colse, mentre Alain li osservava perplesso e affatto convinto.

Fischi d’approvazione ed applausi ed incitamenti sgorgarono spontanei dal gruppetto dei soldati in disparte che non avevano perso neppure una sillaba di quell’insolita “dichiarazione”.

Oscar indietreggiò ancora e se non fosse stato per le redini del cavallo strette all’inverosimile forse sarebbe scivolata a terra…

Si sentì inspiegabilmente scoperta, incredula…

Dannatamente certa che tutto fosse nato perché lei, solo lei, aveva decretato la libertà di André…

Un moto di contrazione corse lungo i muscoli, mentre il cuore aveva preso un ritmo anomalo seppure ormai conosciuto.

Si ritrovava dentro la vita che lei aveva scelto.

E vedeva davanti a sé la libertà che lei stessa aveva “imposto” ad André.

Lui era libero adesso e lei non lo era più…

Si voltò di nuovo verso Girodel.

Con un movimento veloce risalì a cavallo…

Fu André a quel punto ad accorgersi di quanto accadeva alle sue spalle.

Il secco colpo alle reni del cavallo lo fece voltare, d’istinto.

Vide Oscar spronare l’animale e sgusciare via tra la folla, impedita a correre via solo per non rischiare di travolgere qualcuno.

Se avesse potuto sapeva che lei l’avrebbe fatto…

Oscar aveva sentito tutto.

Oscar aveva compreso…

_Forse…_

**_***_ **

“Il processo sta degenerando in una baraonda inaccettabile…”.

Il Generale Bouillé, la sua figura ingombrante e tronfia, si stagliava contro la finestra scura della stanza dello Chatelet, quella riservata agli ufficiali della Guardia Reale.

Dietro di lui si trovava adesso il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, in attesa di nuovi ordini e, di fronte a sé la nuova vita che s’era scelta e che d’ora in poi le sarebbe scorsa davanti, beffarda e tragica.

“E’ stato deciso che…”.

Lo sguardo si sollevò piano verso l’incombenza di un avvenimento che in sé avrebbe suscitato orrore e…

“A Place de Greve questa notte verrà montato il patibolo. Domani si terrà la seconda e ultima udienza e all’indomani ancora…il prigioniero verrà giustiziato…”.

Oscar ascoltò la sequenza di previsioni.

“Il processo è appena iniziato…” – obiettò severa.

“E per quel che mi riguarda è anche già finito!” – tuonò irritato Bouillè – “Quella massa di bifolchi straccioni che ha dato spettacolo nel cortile del Palace de Justice avrà quello che vuole. Vuole una testa? E sia…il Re ha deciso che quanto è stato fatto finora è più che sufficiente per i suoi intenti. Non saranno tollerati altri disordini e altri stupidi espedienti per provocare uno scontro o peggio ancora un attentato come quello del Louvre, qualsiasi ne sia il motivo!”.

Oscar non riuscì a restare in silenzio.

La voce tremava, il respiro faticava ad uscire…

Quell’ordine contrastava con i suoi principi. Quell’ordine decretava la fine di una messinscena che adesso rivelava risvolti ben più tragici di quelli che mai lei avrebbe immaginato.

Al termine, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima…

No…

Nulla sarebbe mai più tornato come prima.

“Io ho assistito al processo. Ci sono ancora tanti testimoni da sentire e…”.

“Quello che è stato fatto è sufficiente!” – ripetè Boullè arrivando verso di lei – “Verranno revocate le testimonianze già ammesse. Non serve altro per condannare quell’individuo. Non lo avete forse detto anche voi che quello sarebbe comunque andato alla forca?”.

“Sì ma non in questo modo…non…”.

“Così ha deciso il nostro sovrano! E così hanno convenuto i giudici della corte. O forse voi vi ritenete superiore ad entrambi, Comandante Jarjayes?”.Il tono cinico, lo sguardo irritato di Bouillè imposero al Maggiore Girodel di avanzare, solo di un passo però, ponendosi poco dietro Oscar, quasi lui volesse accertarsi che quella violenza, seppure solo verbale, non ferisse la donna che amava e che lui, per quanto avesse fatto, non sapeva più come proteggere.

Gli eventi avevano preso a correre, veloci ed inesorabili, verso un punto da cui nessuno dei protagonisti di quella strana storia sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.

Tutto stava nel comprendere chi ne sarebbe uscito salvo e chi, invece, la vita l’avrebbe vista irrimediabilmente compromessa…

Perduta…no…a questo il Maggiore Girodel non era arrivato.

Era un’eventualità inconcepibile.

“Questi sono gli ordini del Re…non dobbiamo dirci altro comandante. Da questo momento la sorveglianza del prigioniero dovrà essere rafforzata. Se fuggirà o gli accadrà qualcosa prima di salire su quel patibolo vi riterrò personalmente responsabile…”.

La rabbia di Boullè era proverbiale.

Così come la sua assoluta arroganza, pari forse alla sua stupidità.

Girodel fece per parlare…

Bouillè si era tradito e Oscar…

Lei comprese alla fine a cosa era servita tutta quella storia e dove l’avrebbe condotta il suo errore, quello dell’insensato amore per la giustizia giusta…

Quella che in fondo non interessava a nessuno, ed a cui se ne preferiva una tutto sommato più risoluta e veloce.

Fece il saluto militare e uscì diretta verso la cella della Basse – Gêole, là nelle viscere dello Chatelet, proprio sotto la stanza dove lei si trovava.

Girodel tentò di seguirla.

Oscar si fermò solo un istante…

“Oscar ascolta…finirà tutto al più presto. Così dovevano andare le cose. Era risaputo. Tu non hai colpa…basterà solo attenersi agli ordini. Il prigioniero non correrà pericoli e quando sarà giustiziato nessuno potrà più avere nulla da ridire sul tuo operato”.

Sorprendente era la caparbia costanza del Maggiore Victor Girodel di mantenersi al suo fianco.

Sorprendente fu immaginare che forse lui l’amava veramente.

Sarebbe stato più semplice se lei avesse commesso quel famigerato passo falso per essere esonerata per sempre dal suo incarico.

Sarebbe tornata ad essere solo la contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes e per salvarsi dal disonore non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che accettare quella proposta di matrimonio che stava ancora lì, sospesa, tra loro, nonostante lei avesse fatto di tutto per scoraggiare Victor dal continuare ad umiliarsi di fronte ai suoi innumerevoli rifiuti.

Era umiliante essere rifiutati.

Lei lo sapeva bene, perché lei era fuggita, immediatamente, di fronte ad un cortese e sofferto rifiuto perché non sapeva dove avrebbe trovato le forze per sostenere quel senso di oppressione…

Eppure Victor era ancora lì a tentare di arginare il disonore di quel passo falso, perché per lei quel passo falso sarebbe stata la fine e lei…

Forse allora lui l’amava veramente.

Un cenno del capo e Oscar scese nelle stanze obitorio.

Le sbarre scure, arrugginite e fredde…

_E’impossibile…_

_Quell’idea, quella sensazione, quel cuore e quel sangue e le dita immancabilmente vuote…_

L’alone tiepido delle candele ormai consumate…

_Tu non sei più mio…_

La paglia ammuffita, calpestata, sporca…

_Lo sei stato anche se io non l’avevo compreso…_

Lo sgocciolio dell’acqua dalle grondaie, fuori…

_Un colpo che non pensavo che io stessa avrei inferto…_

Le ciotole vuote, sporche appena lambite dal chiarore di un alone lontano…

I soldati sull’attenti in attesa di ordini…

_A me stessa…_

Il saluto militare, un soldato dentro la cella e l’altro sulla porta aperta ed un altro ancora poco fuori…

_Sono libera adesso…_

I passi leggeri e stanchi…

_L’istinto, il buio, il ricordo, le labbra, le tue, le mani, le tue, la pelle…_

_Sono libera…_

Le pareti fredde, chiuse, i corpi distesi sui tavoli, i lenzuoli sporchi su quelle vite che non c’erano più…

_Dovrò imparare a respirare da sola…_

L’aria fredda colma del sentore marcio della Senna…

_Non sarà facile…_

_Dio…non so se ci riuscirò…_

La strada fredda, fangosa, silenziosa, scorreva avanti agli occhi…

_Forse…_

_Forse se io ti parlassi e ti chiedessi…_

**_***_ **

Mai nulla era stato più limpido nella mente di Oscar come in quel momento di acuta disperazione, di disarmante asfissia della vita che si chiudeva sopra di sé e annullava ogni respiro, ogni movimento…

Alain era sulla porta dell’Entrague.

Stranamente accogliente tenne le redini del cavallo mente lei scendeva.

Lo sguardo di Oscar teso e concentrato su quello dell’altro.

Alain era lì e chiaramente attendeva lei…

“Devo parlarvi comandante…”.

Oscar non rispose, immobile…

La risolutezza di Alain conduceva chiaramente a ciò che era accaduto poco prima a Palace de Justice.

Silenziosa Oscar attese.

Il battito del cuore si perse nella realtà invisibile che lei non aveva voluto vedere ed accogliere…

Ecco perché André le aveva chiesto di tacere.

E ormai sarebbe stato troppo tardi per parlargli…

Senza nemmeno sapere cosa gli avrebbe detto…

_Forse…_

Forse lei avrebbe voluto solo tenerlo lì, con sé, accanto a sé…

“Ricordate cosa vi chiesi quando Lasalle era stato arrestato per via del fucile che aveva venduto?”.

Dal buio riemerse quella domanda…

Riemerse chiara perché chiara era rimasta a galleggiare nella mente per tutto il resto del tempo.

Alain le aveva chiesto cosa avrebbe detto se André avesse deciso di sposare Diane…

Una sfida al suo essere donna…

Una donna che pareva aver tradito i suoi uomini, il suo ruolo, e forse l’uomo che avrebbe dato la vita per lei…

André…

Alain l’aveva sfidata per comprendere fino a che punto lei si sarebbe spinta per difendere ciò in cui credeva.

Il suo ruolo, i suoi uomini, e l’uomo che avrebbe dato la vita per lei.

E lei quella sfida l’aveva respinta al mittente.

Una risposta arida e tagliente…

André era libero di sentire e decidere ciò che preferiva…

André era libero.

Non c’erano legami, soprattutto con lei…

E lei stessa si era chiesta subito dopo chi mai fosse stata per essere così arrogante e cinica al punto da ammettere che Andrè era libero di fare ciò che desiderava nella vita, anche di sposare la sorella di Alain, Diane, anche se sapeva bene che André non era libero, o almeno non era libero perché amava lei…

E amare qualcuno non rende liberi…

Adesso stava accedendo davvero.

Alain aveva sentito Diane avvicinarsi ad André.

E voleva esser certo che nessuno si mettesse in mezzo e che sollevasse occhi, gesti, respiri, obiezioni su quell’unione.

Il comandante aveva avuto mille occasioni per scegliere da che parte stare. Adesso non ne aveva più e lui non avrebbe mai permesso che lei si azzardasse a mettersi in mezzo…

Adesso Alain non avrebbe fatto domande.

Non ci girò attorno alla questione.

Perché a lui in realtà la risposta del comandante non interessava più.

“André adesso ha la sua vita…” – biascicò tagliente il giovane.

Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo si spalancò nel buio della misera scuderia.

E anche se quello non era certo affare che potesse interessare un semplice soldato, la vita e le scelte del proprio comandante per intenderci, Alain pensò bene di rincarare la dose, senza scendere nei particolari…

“E la vive fino in fondo…”.

Oscar respirò piano.

Avrebbe voluto voltarsi e squadrare l’altro e sfidarlo per vedere fin dove sarebbe sceso in basso…

Ebbe paura.

Paura che davvero Alain fosse così schietto da dirglielo che André adesso aveva la sua vita e…

“E ha le sue brave soddisfazioni…” – proseguì Alain e nella voce un tocco di suadente cinismo – “Non sono affari miei…è chiaro…ma adesso…”.

Un discorso spiccio…

Che André vivesse in pace la sua esistenza e che nessuno si mettesse in mezzo…

L’accento, serio e severo, e senz’appello, al sentimento appena nato che Alain aveva scorto tra sua sorella Diane e André…

Non era affare di Alain la vita di André.

Ma quella di Diane sì…

Si confidava quindi che il senso dell’onore che pareva stare tanto a cuore al comandante prevalesse sul senso del possesso e sull’arroganza finora dimostrata nel trattenere a sé per futili e vaqui motivi la vita del soldato André Grandier...

Si chiedeva con dignità che quello venisse finalmente lasciato libero di vivere la sua vita.

Nel dubbio Alain s’era fatto avanti come a rimarcare, semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che non se ne sarebbe stato zitto questa volta…

L’intento di Alain fu quello di sollecitare l’orgoglio…

L’effetto fu quello di abbatterlo e di distruggerlo…

“André è libero…” – replicò Oscar quasi senza respirare, tirando le redini del cavallo ed avviandosi verso le stalle attigue all’Entrague.

Poche parole, sempre le stesse, fredde, distaccate.

Lei era libera…

E così lo era André.

Non c’era bisogno di dire altro.

Alain d’istinto non si ritenne né sollevato né soddisfatto…

Quella risposta avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzarlo…

Il buio della stalla accolse i passi lievi e Oscar scivolò nell’ombra più scura, per non cadere a terra.

Avrebbe voluto gridare e uscire e dire ad Alain che lei no, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare André…

Mai…

Mai per niente al mondo…

E che non sapeva perché lei fosse così contorta e stupidamente testarda e dannatamente egoista e perché dalla sua bocca uscissero sempre parole così distanti dai suoi pensieri, quelli che da una vita teneva prigionieri chissà dove.

Solo due giorni e sarebbe finito tutto.

Sì, probabilmente il suo destino era altro.

Lei non sarebbe mai cambiata…

Mentre aveva chiesto ad Andrè di farlo.

E lui aveva eseguito il suo ordine.

Alain vide il comandante sparire su per lo scalone dell’Entrague.

Ad Alain mancava solo un tassello di quell’assurda storia e quella sera lui sarebbe arrivato fino in fondo.

“Andiamo…ho voglia di bere e non mi va di farlo da solo questa sera” – esordì dando uno severo strattone alla fibbia della cintura e voltandosi verso André disteso sul letto.

“Non ho voglia di uscire…” – ribattè stancamente l’altro immerso negli oscuri ragionamenti sull’evolversi degli eventi.

Assurdamente colpito dall’inaspettata audacia di Diane.

C’era che non se l’aspettava o forse doveva semplicemente imputare a sé stesso d’aver spinto Diane a diventarlo…

Illuderla…

Dio…

E Oscar aveva ascoltato e adesso lei…

L’inaspettato avvicinamento di Oscar bruciava adesso, come un ferro bollente che pur lambendo la pelle, c’era riuscito a marchiarla alla fine e non c’era verso di liberarsi del dolore pungente…

Alain si avvicinò.

“E io invece dico che mi farai compagnia. Ho appena saputo che la mia sorellina si è innamorata di uno spiantato idiota imbecille come te e ti assicuro che la cosa mi sta facendo impazzire…”.

Alain non si spinse fino al punto di rivelare ad André che tutto sommato ci aveva sperato in quell’evoluzione, seppure, adesso che l’obiettivo sembrava raggiunto, l’incertezza pareva animarsi ancora più spietata di prima, come se dietro quel passo in realtà si celasse una verità assolutamente sconvolgente.

D’istinto attribuì alla gelosia la strana sospensione animava il cuore…

E poi c’erano le parole del comandante.

Dannazione…la testa era piantata lì.

Invece di tranquillizzarlo, quelle parole gli erano risultate assurdamente false, dettate dall’apparente noncuranza di un argomento senza pregio.

L’inflessione nella voce, il corpo quasi annientato deponevano per l’insospettabile convinzione che quella risposta fosse assolutamente fuori luogo, assurda e…

In attesa che André si decidesse ad assecondarlo, Alain si vide quasi sull’orlo d’un precipizio.

Le parole del comandante gli avevano lasciato addosso il sapore di una resa, non di una sconfitta…

E lui non l’aveva avuta vinta solo perché era riuscito a strappare l’esistenza precaria di André dal malefico e torbido attaccamento ad una donna nobile, senza scrupoli e senz’anima…

Non era perché lei era nobile…

Alain si rese conto in quel momento che Diane…

Lui stesso si era servito di lei per arrivare a colpire quella donna, per sbatterle in faccia la supremazia dei veri sentimenti, quelli limpidi e autentici e sanguigni e passionali dei popolani…

Alain aveva voluto colpire lei…

Rammentarle che anche se nobile, lei non avrebbe avuto più alcun potere sul cuore e sul destino di un uomo che si fosse messo in testa di affrancarsi dal sordido ed inutile legame che lei e solo lei ancora voleva mantenere…

Alain distolse lo sguardo da André per tornare al bicchiere di vino…

L’aveva lasciato bere André. Non l’aveva fermato questa volta così forse gliele avrebbe cavate quattro parole dalla gola per comprendere che diavolo stesse accadendo…

Anzi, questa volta nessuno dei due impedì all’altro di bere.

“Vuoi che ti dica chi sono ?” – esordì André al quarto bicchiere.

Il vociare era intenso, la coscienza dispersa…

André era stranito dall’avvicinamento improvviso di Diane.

“Vuoi sapere questo?”

Credeva sul serio che Alain l’avesse tirato fuori dall’Entrague per conoscere i suoi sentimenti verso Diane e André stava lì a chiedersi se poteva accettare che la sua vita stesse andando in quella direzione…

Che direzione avrebbe mai potuto prendere la sua vita se lui non era mai riuscito a fare i conti con quella passata, ancora sospesa, lì, incombente e bruciante…

Un altro bicchiere…

Alain, anche lui alticcio, stava invece lì a chiedersi come fosse possibile che nell’uomo che aveva di fronte a sé e di cui Diane si era evidentemente innamorata, si manifestasse una tale disperazione…

Nella mente di André, assieme al vino, galleggiava l’immagine di Oscar che se ne andava da Place de Justice, assieme al Maggiore Girodel.

Le loro vite erano destinate a dividersi e loro due ne erano i principali artefici.

“Tu…” – biascicò Alain versandosi altro vino – “Non m’interessa sapere chi sei. Me ne frego di chi sei…mi basta sapere che ti sei tolto quella donna dalla testa! A quanto pare Helena è servita a qualcosa…”.

André sollevò lo sguardo verso l’altro.

Un moto d’annebbiato stupore corrugò la fronte.

“Helena? Ma di che parli? Che intendi dire?”.

“Non far finta di niente André. Non vedo cosa c’è di male. Una puttana serve anche a questo no? A calmare i nervi fino a quando non si trova la persona giusta”.

“Di che diavolo stai parlando?” – scandì l’altro tentando di articolare meglio la domanda.

Alain si avvicinò alla faccia di André e prese a parlare sottovoce. Era già ubriaco…

“Helena mi ha detto che voi…sì insomma che tu e lei…sei andato fino in fondo…non sei poi così insensibile alle grazie femminili, anche se si tratta di quelle di una puttana…”.

André si sollevò un poco per comprendere.

Anche se quella sera ricordava la sbronza che s’era preso, certi particolari lui non li avrebbe potuti dimenticare…

“Alain…ti consiglio di parlare in un altro modo…quella giovane era spaventata…non voleva fare nulla credimi. Ed imporglielo solo perché altri volevano farla diventare come dici tu una puttana non mi sembrava proprio il motivo più giusto per stare con lei. Io non ho fatto un bel niente…”.

“Tse! Un bel niente…ma non farmi ridere…magari non te lo ricordi ma io e Laure l’abbiamo vista la mattina dopo e lei ha detto che siete stati insieme!”.

“Non dire idiozie!” – replicò André che adesso iniziava ad alterarsi sul serio – “Ero ubriaco è vero e anche parecchio…ma una cosa del genere me la ricorderei. Non sono poi così rimbecillito. So che non è successo niente. Me ne sono andato. Se poi lei ha voluto far credere il contrario…può essere che avesse talmente paura di quella strega della sua padrona che avrà pensato di mentire…”.

Alain era ubriaco ma il senso del discorso l’afferrò bene e gli effetti si amplificarono…

“Maledizione…vuoi dire che tu? Tu non hai…”.

André tornò con lo sguardo verso Alain quasi sfidandolo.

 _No –_ gli stava dicendo quello sguardo – _No…né quella sera né mai…._

“Mai…” – soffiò Alain mentre l’incredulità montava assieme alla rabbia di non aver davvero compreso nulla.

La voce era superflua. Bastava la faccia scura di André…

“Ma che diavolo avresti fatto per arrivare a vivere così?” – sbaritò Alain che a quel punto pareva in balia di una specie di delirante sequenza di assurdità.

_Come diavolo ci riusciva André a vivere in quella dannata maniera?_

_Senza…_

_Senza…_

“Niente!”

“E’ impossibile! Nessuno può arrivare a vivere così…per non aver fatto niente! Maledizione vuoi parlare? Non hai una vita…no…cavolo…quella donna…quella…sembra che ci sia solo e soltanto lei!”.

“Alain…ti consiglio di lasciar perdere…”.

Alain si alzò di scatto e seppure il vino avesse iniziato ad intorpidirgli i muscoli corse con il braccio ad afferrare il bavero dell’uniforme di André tirandola verso di sé

I dubbi adesso erano troppi…

Tutto quello che Alain s’era immaginato si stava infrangendo contro la caparbia immobilità di André.

Un uomo prigioniero, incapace di reagire e di liberarsi…

Da cosa?

L’altro si contrasse tentando di liberarsi.

“Dimmelo maledizione…perché….”.

La foga dettata dal dubbio che Diane si sarebbe perduta nelle braccia di un uomo che non sarebbe mai stato capace di amarla come meritava…

Un dubbio atroce…

“L’ho baciata! Contento!” – sibilò André mentre spingeva via Alain con uno strattone.

Era chiaro come il sole di chi stessero parlando.

“E allora? Baciare una donna non mi sembra poi una tragedia. Non mi sembra che ne abbia risentito!”.

I modi spicci di Alain, semplici e diretti…

 _Forse…se fosse stato tutto così semplice…_ – si disse d’istinto Andrè.

“Alain ti conviene stare zitto. Non sai quello che dici”.

“Senti André…l’hai baciata…lei ora è il tuo comandante e continuate a vedervi e a parlarvi…non sei finito alla forca…è perché lei è nobile? E’ per questo che adesso tu…”.

“Non c’entra nulla…sei fuori strada”.

“E allora spiegati maledizione, André è pur sempre una donna…”.

“E io gliel’ho fatto odiare il suo essere donna!” – rispose André con rabbia gelida.

Alain ebbe un moto di stupore.

“Io non ti capisco…perché dovrebbe odiare…odiare il fatto di essere una donna? E’ una donna Cristo. Che tu l’abbia baciata o meno lei resta sempre una donna…è libera di fare quello che vuole…”.

“No, lei non potrà mai essere libera. Lei è prigioniera della sua vita, del suo passato…e io non ho fatto altro che cacciarla in una voragine ancora più scura, in quel passato maledetto dove però almeno lei si fidava di me…lei si fidava di me…e io…”.

“E tu?”.

“E io le ho detto che l’amavo…”.

_Forse…Dio…allora era questo…_

I pensieri di Alain restarono abbagliati da quelle parole, semplici ed immediate…

L’istinto che conduceva a sapere di più…

Dio…

La rabbia di non aver compreso nulla e di non aver compreso quell’invisibile ed indissolubile legame…

“E allora? Tu…tu l’amavi e…che diavolo c’è di male?”.

La voce di Alain prese a vacillare.

Il tentativo di ricondurre tutto alla devozione verso i padroni…

André era stato il servo di quella donna sin da quando erano bambini…

E quella – dannazione – era pure una donna molto bella…

Tutto pur di non cedere all’evidenza che…

“Non quando l’altra persona non ama…non ama te…e non può amare…”.

“André stai farneticando…” – blaterò Alain – “E’ diverso……non amare te non significa non saper amare…”.

“Bravo! Hai colto nel segno. E io…io l’ho costretta a rifiutare l’amore…qualunque faccia avesse…”.

“Solo perché le hai detto che l’ami…e che vuoi che sia…ti avrà detto che a lei non interessi…che sei solo un amico…”.

“Non è così semplice. Io non le ho solo detto che l’amavo…io…”

“Allora? E che avrai fatto accidenti?”.

“Io…io non mi sono fermato solo alle parole…io la volevo Alain…”

“Tu cosa?”.

Il tono di Alain si abbassò improvvisamente come per riacciuffare nella mente il suono delle parole dell’altro, perché il significato era fin troppo chiarro.

E non poteva credere fosse proprio così.

“Tu cosa?” – ripetè per imporre ad André di proseguire.

L’altro sollevò lo sguardo verso Alain.

Le parole uscirono scure, come scuro era il suo volto e scura si sarebbe detta fosse anche la sua anima…

Forse Alain avrebbe capito adesso in quale abisso era finito André.

Forse lo avrebbe capito.

“Io la volevo Alain. Volevo lei…nello stesso istante in cui lei mi disse che non avrei più dovuto occuparmi di lei e che sarei stato libero…io mi sono sentito soffocare…mi sono sentito perduto, come se mi avessero chiuso in una gabbia e avessero gettato via la chiave e spento ogni luce e chiuso ogni porta e ogni pertugio per continuare a respirare…”.

Le mani sulla testa a comprimere i pensieri neri.

“E non ho capito più nulla. Ho avuto paura, una paura folle di perderla e…e mi sono avvicinato a lei e…la volevo. Volevo averla addosso, dentro di me. Volevo sentire il suo odore, volevo avere la sua pelle sotto le dita, stringerla…volevo entrare dentro di lei…afferrarla, lei che non ha mai sfiorato le labbra di un uomo, che non ha mai ricevuto una carezza, un abbraccio…che non è mai…”.

“Vuoi dire che lei…lei non è mai stata…”.

“Non girarci tanto attorno Alain. Il tuo comandante è una donna. Educata a parlare, muoversi, combattere, ragionare come un uomo….ha passato la sua vita a proteggere la famiglia reale…ha messo da parte tutto ciò che poteva anche solo lontanamente farla apparire come una donna. Non è mai stata con un uomo…non ha mai amato…non ha mai…Dio…che cosa ho fatto... adesso lo sai…se la cosa può avere un senso per te…”.

“Porc…”.

André proseguì in preda al delirio del proprio errore.

“E io volevo lei…e volevo avere ciò che mi è entrato dentro, come una lama, invisibile e terribile…”

La voce di André s’incrinò dalla rabbia.

“Lei e ciò che solo lei ha…dannazione…la sua innocenza, quella che mi è entrata dentro fin da quando ho memoria di me stesso e che non mi ha più lasciato. Mai. L’ho sempre trovata sorprendentemente bella, di una bellezza nascosta e lontana… non credere che non sappia a cosa stai pensando adesso…”.

Alain lo guardò un poco sorpreso, muto, la gola asciutta...

“Penserai che sono un’idiota…tu stesso me lo hai sempre rinfacciato…perché fare tanta fatica per avere una donna così, quando avrei potuto averne facilmente tante altre? Perché desiderare l’innocenza e l’amore di una sola donna, quando si può godere di donne che sanno come muoversi, come darti piacere, illudendoti di essere tu a condurre il gioco, ad essere desiderato, ad essere il più forte? Eppure…non sono…non sono mai riuscito a credere che avere qualcosa con facilità fosse la soluzione migliore…non ho mai pensato che fuggire da quell’innocenza, la sua, la stessa che custodisce da tutta una vita dentro di sé, fosse più facile che volerla e desiderarla e sperare che un giorno accadesse… è assurdo, lo so… è doloroso, è scomodo. E’ da idioti e da imbecilli…ma è così che sono vissuto…solo così. E’ proprio da idioti…”.

“Vorresti dire che io invece sarei un illuso amando una donna che…sì…cavolo…che sta con altri?”.

Alain ricadde sulla sedia…

La confessione di André andava oltre la banale spiegazione di fatti già accaduti e ormai lontani.

“Alain…non intendevo dire questo e non sono certamente io ad avere il diritto di giudicarti. Tu ami Laure... ed è una tua scelta accettare…accettare la sua vita…e tutto ciò che ne consegue. Ma io non potrei farlo… non ho mai accettato la scelta che Oscar ha fatto…anche se ne sto pagando le conseguenze. Anche se temo d’essere il solo responsabile di ciò che è accaduto…”.

Il silenzio scivolò a sovrastare le reciproche recriminazioni.

“Tu pensi di possedere veramente il cuore e l’anima di quella donna?” – chiese André in tono quasi accusatorio.

Alain sgranò gli occhi a quella domanda, tentando di articolare una risposta che ribattesse a quell’esposizione spietata della realtà.

Non riuscì ad obiettare nulla.

“Te lo ripeto. Non ti sto giudicando. E non sto giudicando lei, Laure, anche se sappiamo tutti e due qual è il suo mestiere. Non m’interessa. Sto solo dicendo se ti sei mai chiesto se aver ceduto al mondo che circonda la tua donna non sia stato più facile che provare a cambiare le cose, lottando per liberarla da quella vita. Sì…in fondo perché lei fosse solo tua…”.

“Solo mia? Cazzo Grandier sai che io avrei voluto…ma non è possibile…”.

“Libero di crederlo…io avevo chiesto solo questo. Avere lei…avere Oscar…averla…Dio…no…è tutto assurdo!”.

Le dita si contrassero affondate sulla testa che cominciava a dolere adesso.

“E’ folle anche solo pensarlo…le persone non si possiedono…si accettano così come sono. A modo loro entrambe hanno scelto la loro vita e né tu né io potremo mai farci nulla…io sono solo riuscito ad accettare di dividere con lei i suoi fantasmi, i suoi irragionevoli dubbi, la sua paura di amare…lei lo sa che io la amo…”.

“E allora è lei che è assurda! Lei lo sa e ti lascia vivere così?”.

Ora Alain iniziava a comprendere d’averlo sempre saputo che tra quei due non ci fosse altro che questo…

Un amore puro, assoluto, potente ed indissolubile…

Lui l’aveva sempre saputo ed era proprio questo che aveva tentato di spezzare.

André sollevò lo sguardo.

“Non basta dire ad una persona che l’ami per averla. Te l’ho già detto…non dimostra nulla il fatto che io l’ami…e sicuramente non come l’ho fatto io…”.

“Ma che diavolo hai fatto? Si può sapere?”.

Andrè si alzò di scatto…

La sedia si rovesciò.

Quel dannato imbecille di Alain non voleva proprio capirlo di lasciar perdere.

“Io volevo averla! A tutti i costi! Anche contro la sua volontà! Ci sei arrivato adesso?”

Alain si ritrasse all’indietro.

“Contro la sua volontà?” – balbettò incerto – “Non avevo capito…”.

Un sorriso beffardo e cinico scorse sul viso di André.

“Non avresti mai immaginato vero? Quello che tu stesso hai definito idiota e pazzo, proprio lui, è arrivato a tanto. Adesso lo sai. E sei persino libero di pensare che quello che ho fatto non sia poi così grave. Per me lo è stato invece. Io la volevo…volevo la sua bellezza, la sua purezza a tutti i costi. Volevo che fosse mia, solo mia. E ho ceduto all’istinto. E stato più facile…e terribile…e sbagliato…dannatamente sbagliato”.

André sollevò lo sguardo verso Alain.

“Dimmi, tu hai mai fatto del male a qualcuno che amavi? Hai mai fatto del male per amore? Io non posso dimenticare il volto di Oscar, la sua paura, il suo stupore. Certe notti mi sveglio stringendo i pugni, come se avessi ancora i suoi polsi stretti, talmente stretti che credo di averle lasciato il segno. Dimmi Alain riuscirò mai a dimenticare tutto questo? Potrò mai dimenticare il volto della donna che amo più di me stesso percorso dalla paura che io stesso le ho causato?”.

Alain non seppe cosa rispondere.

C’era disperazione nelle parole di André.

Non solo amore…

Se fosse stato uno dei suoi compari a raccontargli una storia simile, gli avrebbe dato una pacca sulle spalle e poi una gomitata chiedendo come fosse finita.

Che poi quel suo compare, chiunque esso fosse stato, ossia praticamente tutti quelli che lui conosceva, avrebbe faticato ad avere una donna solo nella misura in cui quella donna glielo avesse lasciato credere, in un gioco delle parti conosciuto e recitato alla perfezione.

Se André s’era spinto fino a quel punto…

Fare del male a qualcuno per amore…

Un’assurda dissonanza che colpiva allo stomaco e lasciava senza parole.

Sensazione palpabile e lacerante.

Alain arretrò un poco sulla sedia, distendendo le gambe e sollevando il viso al soffitto.

Socchiuse gli occhi, giusto il tempo per ascoltare il seguito del racconto.

Forse il vino, forse il finale di quella storia che si stava rivelando così diverso da come se l’era immaginato stringevano il cerchio e inducevano André a rovesciare fuori tutto il marcio covato nelle viscere.

“Cosa ho sentito in quel momento?” – mormorò André quasi non stesse nemmeno parlando con l’altro.

Non era una domanda fatta ad Alain.

Era il sentimento corso attraverso i muscoli e la pelle ed ogni parte di sé, troppo a lungo messo a tacere…

“Ho provato piacere Alain…mi sono sentito vivo…immensamente. Avrei potuto fare di lei ciò che volevo e…”.

Alain tornò a fissare André.

“Lei era come una bambola, non avrebbe mai potuto opporsi a me. Non avrebbe gridato…non l’avrebbe fatto e sai perché? Perché io ero suo amico e lei non poteva credere le stessi facendo una cosa simile. L’ho presa, l’ho fermata e l’ho tenuta lì, senza nemmeno degnarla d’uno sguardo…era tale il desiderio di averla…come non ci fosse nemmeno lei, lì…ma poi l’ho guardata…sono stato costretto a farlo. E ho sentito la sua voce e le sue parole…mi domandava che le volessi fare e io…io l’ho letta la paura nei suoi occhi…ed è stato più devastante di tutta la forza che mai lei avrebbe potuto usare per sottrarsi a me…”.

André continuò. Ormai non parlava più con Alain.

Le sue parole scorrevano libere, destinate a chissà quale fantasma o demone nascosto implacabile dentro alle viscere.

“Lei era sotto di me, io contro di lei e sentivo il suo respiro e ascoltavo i battiti del suo cuore. Ho percepito l’odore della pelle, la sua consistenza e la sua paura…quel respiro veloce…sembrava avesse smesso di respirare…mentre io mi inebriavo di lei come fossi un animale… e lei si è arresa. Avrei potuto prenderla e averla e…”.

Alain era ammutolito.

“E cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei? E di me?” – si chiese André quasi senza respiro.

“Temevi che ti avrebbe fatto arrestare?” – ribattè Alain seppure poco convinto.

Un debole sorriso scorse sulle labbra di André.

Una domanda figlia dell’ovvia dinamica servo e padrone, nobile e plebeo…

Così ci era cresciuto Alain era cresciuto e così ci combatteva da tutta una vita.

“No. Ma se fosse accaduto forse sarebbe stato meglio. Non è finendo in galera che l’avrei persa. Io l’ho persa ed è accaduto per colpa delle mie stesse mani. Io ho perso lei, Alain. E l’ho persa anche se mi sono fermato…e non potrà accadere mai più che lei decida di avvicinarsi a me…e se accadrà con qualcun altro…Dio…io prego Dio tutti i giorni che quello che le ho fatto io non le impedisca di amare…e di lasciarsi amare da qualcuno…se esistesse qualcuno capace di cogliere la sua essenza…”.

L’atmosfera di quella serata qualunque aveva assunto il risvolto d’una dannazione perpetua ed irreversibile…

Mitigata dal pensiero – il solo che André si permise di abbozzare – di quei pochi istanti rubati ed istintivamente racchiusi nella memoria, colmi dell’odore di lei, della pelle liscia, delle labbra prese e colmate di un bacio di rabbia, dei polsi stretti e tenuti fermi….

Alimentata dal pensiero – quello che André non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare – di una furia incosciente che l’avrebbe perseguitato per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Presto il buio avrebbe colmato i suoi occhi ed il buio della sua esistenza sarebbe stato riempito dai fantasmi bianchi come la camicia di lei, strappata e violata, e dallo sguardo di lei, umido ed impaurito.

André aveva rivelato tutta la fragilità di Oscar ed al tempo stesso tutta la forza e la decisione che le avrebbero impedito – forse per sempre – di amare e di essere amata.

“Alain?”.

L’altro si riebbe immerso in quella visione terribile e disperata e leggera e potente al tempo stesso.

E dall’altrettanta consapevolezza d’aver sbagliato tutto…

“Cosa pensi quando sei con la tua donna?”.

“Che? Che razza di domanda?”.

André sorrise.

Tirò un sospiro, indecifrabile, forse di rassegnazione, forse di disperata consapevolezza.

“Non c’è niente di male nel desiderare qualcuno, averlo, possederlo, quando anche tu sei desiderato ed amato. Chissà come deve essere l’istante in cui colei che ami si concede a te, con tutta sé stessa, regalando solo a te la sua anima e i suoi respiri…”.

“Io non…” – balbettò l’altro incerto.

A quelle cose lui non aveva mai pensato.

Non s’era nemmeno mai chiesto se quando stava con una donna realmente avesse ascoltato lei e realmente avesse chiesto per sé ciò che sentiva l’altra, il suo piacere, e non il proprio.

“Abbandonarsi al piacere dell’altra persona, cercarlo insieme a lei, condurla mentre lei guida te e sapere che ciò che accade è qualcosa di unico, irripetibile. Un istante che non potrà mai essere uguale, con nessun’altra e persino neppure con lei. O forse sarebbe più confortante sapere di poter ripetere e riscoltare ciò che hai provato ogni volta alla stessa maniera? E’ pura follia lo so…eppure…eppure io credo che tra noi tutto sarebbe sempre stato unico…come…come lo è stato fino adesso. Ma questo solo io lo penso. E adesso ho negli occhi solo la sua paura, solo il suo disprezzo, forse solo la compassione di sapere che questo occhio l’ho perso per aiutare lei. E a me non basta la sua pietà. Non so che farmene!”.

André sbattè un pugno sul tavolo.

“Maledizione…è bella…e…e io volevo avere lei…volevo avere la sua bellezza…volevo portarla con me…”.

Il braccio di André percorse la superficie del tavolo in un moto repentino che si portò via con sé tutto quanto c’era sopra, spazzato via dalla rabbia dell’impotenza, dalla rabbia del desiderio, dalla rabbia di aver commesso un errore irrimediabile.

Alain non era più lucido.

L’aver compreso che quello era amore ed era dannato e marcio lo colpì lasciandolo incredulo e furioso…

Aveva sbagliato tutto…

Dannazione André non stava dietro a quella donna…

André non la voleva e basta.

André l’amava forse più di sé stesso…

E quell’amore non avrebbe mai sopportato costrizioni o ripensamenti o ragionamenti che si mettessero contro e volessero offuscarlo, per quanto la sua luce riverberasse sinistra ed oscura e dannata.

Questo era tutto e questo era troppo.

Era Alain ad aver sbagliato tutto.

Permettere a Diane di scivolare tra le mani di André, nella sua vita così oscura, era stato il più grande errore della sua vita. E adesso che Diane pareva davvero innamorata di lui…

Dio, come aveva fatto ad essere così idiota e a pensare che André l’avrebbe lasciata perdere quell’aristocratica fredda come il ghiaccio.

Le parole del comandante riemersero allora come lame…

Unica arma per placare la rabbia e per colpire l’altro che lo aveva illuso, che lo aveva ingannato…

Per colpire sé stesso che pure si sentiva ingannato dalla propria assurda ingenuità.

“Io gliel’ho detto…” – esordì Alain a quel punto assolutamente non più capace di ordinare le idee e di tenerle per sé…

E per colpire André…

Di nuovo.

E per fargli comprendere l’assoluta inutilità di quell’amore dannato.

“Detto cosa e a chi?” - biascicò André con voce impastata, ricadendo sulla sedia e affondando le mani nella testa che appoggiò con la fronte al tavolo.

Nemmeno lui se lo sarebbe aspettato che Alan fosse così stupido.

“Le ho detto che adesso tu saresti andato per la tua strada…che il tuo passato non ti avrebbe impedito di vivere lontano…da lei…”.

“Ma a chi dannazione?”.

E sì che ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo…

“Al nostro comandante!”.

“Tu hai fatto cosa?” – balbettò l’altro sollevando lo sguardo su Alain – “Che le avresti detto?”

Si rialzò di nuovo, barcollando, a presagio di un combattimento serio questa volta e non più solo per rimarcare i fatti già accaduti ed illuminare la stupidità di Alain.

I muscoli s’innervarono di rabbia…

Non bastava solo che Oscar avesse assistito a quella dannata scena a Place de Justice…

“Le ho detto la verità imbecille!” – gridò Alain alzandosi a sua volta – “Che te la spassi come dovrebbe fare qualunque uomo con un po’ di sangue nelle vene e che Diane ti vuole bene…tutto qui. Non mi sembra di aver detto delle menzogne. A parte…”.

La mano di Alain svolazzò irritata nell’aria…

Si era sbagliato su quella questione e questo proprio non lo digeriva.

“Helena!”.

Alain si portò le mani alla testa.

Cominciava a fargli male…

“Tu sei pazzo Alain. Non hai sentito niente di quello che ho detto? Come ti sei permesso di parlare e dirle queste idiozie…io non sono uno che se la spassa e…”.

“Se t’interessa saperlo, sai cosa mi ha risposto?” – sibilò cinico Alain interrompendolo.

“Non m’interessa!”.

“Ha detto che sei libero! L’ha detto ancora! Dannato idiota! Come l’altra volta. Non ti dice niente questo? E tu stai ancora qui a chiederti cosa lei hai fatto? A lei non interssi…non gliene frega niente di te…e io spero solo che quella decida di levarsi dai piedi e di farsi finalmente una vita sua e sposarsi e vivere come si conviene ad una donna del suo rango e magari ci troverà gusto a dormire tra lenzuola pulite e profumate e a farsi montare da qualche nobile ricco e dai modi raffinati! I Soldati della Guardia sono così…se hanno qualcosa da dire la dicono in faccia! E io questo l’ho fatto…”.

“Alain sei un imbecille! Non ti permetto di parlare così di lei!”.

Alain era ubriaco come pure André, ma il destro di André non ebbe difficoltà a fiondarsi dritto sul viso dell’altro che non riuscì a scansarsi e finì a gambe all’aria tirandosi dietro sedia, tavolo e due tizi che se ne stavano seduti poco dietro.

E André era ubriaco ma non si fermò e afferrò il tavolo e lo scaraventò via per farsi strada e piombare su Alain e afferrarlo per la giacca dell’uniforme e tirarlo su e…

“Alzati brutto idiota!” – gli ringhiò contro – “Da te non me l’aspettavo proprio. Tu non sai niente di nessuno e ti permetti di dire a tutti che cosa dovrebbero fare della loro vita? Tu non la conosci, tu non sai come è stata la sua vita…”.

“Tu sei un idiota André. Ti rode quello che ho detto vero?

L’espressione di André si contrasse, colpita dall’insinuazione di Alain che afferrò a sua volta il bavero dell’uniforme dell’altro.

E André strinse la presa squadrando l’altro con disprezzo.

“Smettila!”.

“No! L’ho capito sai? Quella ti ha dato il benservito un’altra volta è tu sei uscito di senno di nuovo. Ma lasciala perdere una buona volta! Fatti la tua vita…”.

Alain gridava con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

Attorno gli altri avventori si erano scansati per evitare di finire in mezzo alla discussione feroce.

“Ti ho detto di non parlare più di lei Alain…”.

I pugni chiusi in segno di sfida…

André barcollò, la vista annebbiata, lo sguardo scuro, puntato su Alain…

La bottiglia e i bicchieri in mille cocci luminosi rosati a terra mentre il sentore del vino inondava l’angolo della locanda…

I clienti dopo un primo momento di smarrimento adesso si erano quasi fatti in cerchio attorno ai due contendenti e qualcuno s’era pure messo ad accettare scommesse su quale dei due l’avrebbe spuntata.

Quello alto moro, ben piantato e ubriaco fradicio oppure l’altro anch’esso moro, anch’esso ubriaco ma meno stabile sulle gambe, seppure animato da una rabbia indescrivibile che fremeva dall’unico occhio smeraldo.

Fuori intanto, contro ogni previsione, era ripreso a piovere.

Dentro la locanda, ugualmente, contro ogni previsione, quello dei due avversari che pareva avere la meglio era proprio quello più furioso…

Fino a quando entrambi non finirono buttati fuori a calci nel vicolo adiacente alla bettola e non si ritrovarono a terra, fradici e sfiancati l’uno dalla rabbia dell’altro.

“E quello che più mi rode – se proprio vuoi saperlo – è aver creduto che tu fossi sincero quando ti avvicinavi a Diane! Ti ho creduto dannazione…e invece tu magari volevi solo spassartela o magari far ingelosire il tuo bel comandante o peggio ancora usare mia sorella per dimenticarla! E chi mi dice che non ci sia dell’altro…e che magari tu e quella…”.

Alain in ginocchio sputò a terra…

Il respiro veloce si animava in aloni di vapore sfuggenti e caldi, mentre lentamente lui tentava di rialzarsi, ondeggiando un poco.

Il corpo piegato a mezz’aria e un pugno tirato dritto filato a terra, sul fango morbido che parve quasi esplodere in mille schizzi…

“Tu non sai quello che dici…” – gli replicò André anche lui senza respiro, mentre s’appoggiava al muro scrostato di un edificio affacciato al vicolo – “Io non ti rispondo nemmeno. So solo che Diane non merita di essere trattata come fosse ancora una bambina e nemmeno di avere per fratello un simile idiota che si permette di credere alle insinuazioni di quell’imbecille di Sabin...”.

Alain lo squadrò livido di rabbia.

L’errore era stato suo in fondo…

Andrè si rialzò e si raddrizzò e scomparve dalla vista di Alain.

Omise di dire ad Alain che Oscar l’aveva sempre considerato dannatamente libero…

Ma questo non significava che lui lo fosse davvero.

**_***_ **

“Non posso…”.

La voce timorosa di sollevare una reazione incontrollata tentò d’insinuarsi tra i gesti febbrili e rozzi dell’uomo che aveva appena chiuso la porta e s’era fatto contro di lei, spingendola indietro, sul letto, per averla, subito, senza neppure accennare a guardarla in viso, ad assaggiare il contorno dello sguardo, ad accarezzare la pelle.

Laure aveva paura di contraddire il nuovo cliente che quella sera aveva chiesto d’incontrarla, non lei, ma una puttana che valesse il denaro sborsato.

E Madame Nuit aveva scelto lei.

Tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo e persino il ricordo del soldato invaghito della miglior prostituta de Les Roses Blanches sarebbe svanito come la nebbia che si alza al mattino restituendo alla città la sua consueta e lugubre fisionomia.

Laure si oppose prima timidamente.

Le mani dell’uomo s’intestardirono insinuandosi più a fondo, godendo di quell’insolita ritrosia che conferiva all’incontro maggior mordente, certo ch’essa fosse parte del contrapposto gioco di ruoli che solo in camere come quella, in bordelli come quelli e con donne come quella ci si poteva permettere.

Anzi, ch’era lecito pretendere per poi averla vinta e prendersi tutto.

Le vesti già succinte quasi sbranate dalle unghie nere, dalle dita grasse…

“No…”.

Laure non stava giocando…

Il suo ruolo s’era inevitabilmente compromesso mentre le parole di Alain, il suo sguardo sempre un poco severo, quasi mai sorridente, le dita lievi che sapevano accendere il brivido che presagiva l’abbandono...

Tutto riemergeva.

E tutto si chiudeva su di lei, mentre le unghie si ficcarono nelle spalle dell’altro, nell’istintivo tentativo di respingerlo, e quello tirò un grido di stizza e s’allontanò quel tanto che bastò a Laure per sfilarsi e fiondarsi contro la porta.

Il gelo scese sui muscoli quando tentò d’aprirla e s’accorse che la serratura era stata sprangata da fuori.

“Non ti lascerò uscire!”.

La voce di Madame Nuit infranse ogni speranza e s’abbattè contro di lei che l’ascoltò dentro la stanza chiusa.

“Madame…vi prego…io…lavorerò…farò altro…vi ripagherò del denaro…io…lasciatemi uscire…”.

Un colpo più fondo rimbombò sul legno scrostato della porta che tremò un poco.

La risposta di Madame Nuit…

Laure tirò ancora la maniglia…

Mani forti l’afferrarono da dietro…

“Mi piace questo gioco…”.

La voce ringhiò contro ordini che dovevano essere consueti.

“Non posso…” - mormorò lei soffocata, per non farsi sentire dall’altro e forse perché lui la sentisse e avesse pietà di lei – “Questa notte no…perdonatemi monsieur ma non mi sento bene…”.

“Non m’interessa…Madame Nuit m’aveva avvertito che avresti fatto…i capricci…e io non vedevo l’ora di avere a che fare con una come te…ma vedi di non esagerare”.

Era una puttana maledizione…

E il loro mestiere è soddisfare i clienti…

“Tu di qui non te ne vai! Io ho già pagato la tua padrona…e sono io a decidere…”.

Una mano sulla bocca e l’altra a trattenere i polsi…

Pochi gesti a cui Laure non riuscì opporsi.

Forse avrebbe potuto…

Forse sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi del peso opprimente che adesso la schiacciava lì, mentre le lacrime si contraevano al contrarsi del ventre penetrato e violato e disfatto dall’incedere dell’uomo, mentre la schiena s’inarcava per attenuare le spinte ed accoglierle, ch’esse non sembrassero così dannate e taglienti…

Mentre il respiro moriva gremito dal rantolo di soddisfazione che colava liquido tra le gambe…

Ma era una puttana…

L’aveva scelto lei d’esserlo e allora si costrinse a pensare che quello era solo il suo lavoro e che non era lei lì a lasciarsi colmare dal tremore diffuso che la colpiva mentre le spinte s’affievolivano ed il sudore dell’altro penetrava sulla pelle e forse non se ne sarebbe più andato…

Le brevi e deliranti considerazioni dell’altro violarono la coscienza e l’intelletto…

“Alla fine l’hai voluto anche tu!” – ghignò l’uomo sollevandosi da lei e il corpo tutto venne quasi frustato da un’onda gelida.

Laure fu costretta a piegare il viso mentre l’altro si soffermò ad osservarla, come ad imprimersi nella mente la soddisfazione d’averla presa quella puttana ritrosa…

“Li vali proprio tutti i soldi che quella megera ha voluto…ma la prossima volta vedi di essere meno capricciosa…”.

L’unico suono che la colpì fu la porta che si chiudeva, sbattendo.

“Che cosa mi hai fatto?” – si chiese Laure - “Alain...”.

Pensò ad Alain, Laure.

Lui non c’era…

“Avevi ragione tu…allora io…forse…”.


	23. Barrier d'Enfer

**_Barrier d’Enfer_ **

_Anno 1780…_

Forse non tanto disgraziatamente era accaduto che un muro di cinta del Cimitero de Les Saints Innocents fosse crollato e che i padroni di un’osteria piuttosto frequentata, vicina al mercato di Les Halles, si fossero ritrovati nella cantina ossa e teschi e resti umani.

S’era convenuto che il camposanto, ormai incapace di contenere altri morti, dovesse essere definitivamente chiuso e i defunti seppelliti altrove, possibilmente lontano dalle mura cittadine.

Era accaduto che nella zona a sud di Parigi, a La Barrier d’Enfer, si fossero ricavati, fin dal XIII secolo, innumerevoli cunicoli, scavati nel sottosuolo della città, per estrarre pietre e materiale necessario a costruire i palazzi.

Dopo aver esaurito la loro riserva di rocce, il dedalo di condotte buie ed ammuffite era stato chiuso, dato che i più miseri e i più diseredati di Parigi avevano preso a trovarvi rifugio, al riparo dal freddo e dalla polizia, seppure correndo ogni giorno il rischio che i soffitti dei tunnel, dalle arcate irregolari e fragili come gusci d’uova, potessero crollare, seppellendo i malcapitati e trascinando nelle voragini le case che ci erano state costruite sopra.

Era già accaduto.

Ecco perchè di quei cunicoli, alla fine, ci si era ricordati proprio per farli diventare il luogo ideale dove raccogliere e sistemare i poveri resti umani sepolti per secoli e ormai composti a Les Innocents, dove non c’era più posto per nessun altro e i poveri frati non sapevano più dove ficcare la gente che s’intestardiva ad esser seppellita proprio lì.

Dopo svariati anni di lavoro, necessari per rinforzare le pareti, nel 1785, la zona a sud della città e le arterie sotterranee alla Barrier d’Enfer era state tramutate in un enorme ossario, ultima dimora di coloro che non potevano più trovarla a Les Innocents.

L’Ispection Générale des Carriéres aveva il compito di sorvegliare e gestire l’insolito traffico che occupava gl’insoliti tunnel.

Era accaduto che anche quella giornata, di primo inverno dell’anno 1788, la seconda ed ultima del processo al demone di Avignone nelle intenzioni del sovrano e del Generale Bouillé, fosse trascorsa senza problemi, dato che la sorveglianza al prigioniero era stata ferrea e nessuno, cittadini o giornalisti o esagitati che fossero, era più riuscito ad avvicinarsi alla carrozza che l’aveva trasportato a Palace de Justice nella mattina.

Nell’impassibilità totale ed assoluta dell’imputato, al termine del procedimento, la sentenza di condanna era stata letta in fretta e furia, tra le grida di pianto dei parenti delle vittime e i fischi e gli insulti di una parte del pubblico che comunque deprecava quella giustizia sommaria, seppure amministrata contro un uomo che non poteva non essere colpevole.

Era accaduto che da un intento lodevole, quello del Sovrano Re Luigi XVI di mostrare il lato civile ed ordinato del proprio governo, ne fosse in realtà scaturito un grovoglio di inutili e retoriche dimostrazioni di assoluta superficialità, percepite dal popolo attraverso quel processo sommario, e utilizzate proprio da coloro che avversavano la nobiltà per evidenziarne i metodi rindondanti e fini a sé stessi.

L’aria era fredda, del sapore freddo della neve che aveva preso ad ammantare di candido velluto le colline attorno a Parigi, mentre le tenui luci dei lampioncini di susseguivano per i viali più trafficati, ondeggiando al passaggio di correnti gelide che si insinuavano nei vicoli, orfani del sole e bagnati di pioggia fangosa.

Quello che ora a ragion veduta poteva ora essere definito _condannato_ era stato ricondotto alla Basse – Gêole, dove avrebbe trascorso l’ultima notte della sua vita, guardato a vista dai secondini e dai Soldati della Guardia, mentre fuori sostavano altri drappelli di soldati intenti a mantenere l’ordine nelle strade.

**_***_ **

_Sarà una lunga notte…_

Tale era il pensiero del Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana Vincent Sabin, appoggiato al muro dell’osteria de la Comedie Italien.

Sperava di ritrovare Claude Silvien.

Del giovane si erano perse le tracce dalla sera in cui entrambi, assieme al moccioso chiamato Mòse, che poi s’era saputo essere una mocciosa chiamata Mimose, erano saliti sul tetto dell’Hotel Entrague per arrivare fino alla finestra che dava sulla mansarda dove da giorni era alloggiato il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Il soldato era più abile a districarsi nelle stradine fetide di Parigi, lungo i cunicoli che costeggiavano le rive della Senna, dove la compagnia era garantita dai guizzi veloci dei ratti che più o meno spaventati decidevano di non cedere alla tentazione di continuare a divorare ciò che avevano recuperato, animali o altro che fosse, e quindi fuggivano poco lontano per poi tornare sui propri passi non appena il pericolo fosse passato.

Quel dedalo di tetti tutti uguali e gelati e scivolosi non erano pane per i denti di Vincent Sabin e così lui era stato costretto a trovarsi una guida.

Ma anche lassù, su quel tetto alla fine, si era dipanato una sorta di strano combattimento tra topi, più piccoli e veloci dei ratti di fiume…

Ma pur sempre topi.

Uno di questi, la mocciosa chiamata Mimose, era svanito nel nulla, dopo che, per ordine di Vincent Sabin, Claude Silvien l’aveva spinta giù, anche se l’ultima immagine che il soldato rammentava era quella del topolino appeso al cornicione…

Chissà che fine aveva fatto la mocciosa.

Nessuno aveva ritrovato il corpo e Vincent Sabin aveva pensato che qualcuno l’avesse portata via…

Qualcuno che non era così schizzinoso da disdegnare…

Persino Vincent Sabin a quel pensiero era stato colto da un moto di disgusto.

L’uomo sputò a terra e si rialzò dalla posa abbandonata per tornare ai suoi piani.

C’era poco tempo…

Se non era riuscito a far fuori il suo comandante tanto valeva che ci pensassero i suoi compagni.

Uno in particolare gli sembrava pronto, suo malgrado, a cedere alla rabbia ed al rancore ed all’istinto che lo stesso Sabin aveva coltivato a dovere in quei giorni, da quando aveva iniettato nella mente del Soldato Alain Soisson, il dubbio che la sorella Diane avesse a che fare con il loro comandante e che il loro comandante avesse delle mire, innominabili ed ignobili, sulla povera ragazza.

Così Vincent Sabin decise ch’era arrivato il momento di muoversi.

L’uomo prese a percorrere con discreta calma i vicoli della città dirigendosi dalle parti di Rue De Vaugirard.

Quella stessa sera era accaduto che la rabbia di un altro personaggio, molto più in vista negli ambienti militari che governavano la sicurezza della città del soldato Sabin, avesse raggiunto il colmo della pazienza e quel personaggio avesse deciso che quella fosse l’ultima occasione per attuare i propositi che s’era ripromesso, per evitare altri fastidi al proprio onore ed al proprio ruolo di comando…

Bouillé, ad essere sincero, l’avrebbe volentieri fatta sparire quella donna…

Ma quella era pur sempre la figlia di un generale, amico di vecchia data e personaggio altrettanto influente a corte e al quale lui aveva promesso che nessuno avrebbe torto un capello alla sua erede.

E le indiscrezioni giunte da Versailles, sull’onda di altre indiscrezioni recapitate proprio fino alle orecchie di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, erano che qualsiasi fossero stati gli intenti dei comandi militari, alla figlia del Generale Jarjayes non doveva accadere nulla.

Era amica troppo preziosa…

Era donna amata troppo importante…

Bastava solo che gli eventi la riconducessero ai miti consigli del padre e la Reggia di Versailles l’avrebbe accolta di nuovo a braccia aperte, questa volta nel suo ruolo di Contessa de Jarjayes moglie del Maggiore Girodel e dama di compagnia dei principi di Francia.

“Generale…è tutto pronto…”.

La voce cupa di un uomo, una delle guardie sempre al fianco di Bouillè, si accostò per riferire della situazione.

“E sia…vediamo di chiudere questa faccenda nel più breve tempo possibile. Mi raccomando…dovrà sembrare un’evasione…ma non voglio che perdiate di vista il prigioniero nemmeno un istante. Quando l’avrete portato via…comunicate pure a Monsieur de Paris dove dovrà eseguire la sentenza…” – chiosò Bouillè in tono severo – “Desolato per i parigini ma non avranno il loro spettacolo. Ma giustizia sarà fatta ugualmente…”.

“Tutto questo comporterà un grave smacco per i Soldati della Guardia…il loro comandante sarà accusato di non aver vigilato a dovere…”.

Bouillé sospirò.

“E’ il prezzo che quella donna deve pagare. Se se ne fosse andata dai Soldati della Guardia quando glielo aveva chiesto suo padre e se si fosse decisa a mettere la testa a posto invece di giocare alla guerra…non saremmo arrivati a questo!”.

Anche per il Generale Bouillé quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

***

Il cielo era ormai buio e scuro e Oscar era da poco rientrata all’Entrague.

Il tempo di cambiarsi e poi sarebbe uscita, di nuovo, a perlustrare quelle strade sempre uguali eppure sorprendentemente diverse adesso, e lo sguardo aveva preso a riempirsi spasmodicamente di occhiate fugaci e languide sulla soglia di porte socchiuse, appena lambite dalla luce di modeste lanterne, mentre con la coda dell’occhio scorgeva viandanti ed avventori che vi scomparivano dentro, a braccetto di giovani dall’aria malata e dagli occhi lucidi ed infossati, forse consumate dagli stenti e dalla vita ignobile.

Ora lo sguardo era attirato da tutto…

Ogni angolo, ogni lume, ogni passante…

In ognuno di essi lei cercava André e le sembrava di vederlo e se l’immaginava.

Mentre le proprie mani stringevano le redini contratte al pensiero del suo respiro caldo e un poco veloce, della bocca socchiusa, lui disteso, e le dita aperte ad accarezzare la pelle, il corpo…

Di chissà chi…

Ora la mente correva per catturare immagini mai immaginate, il sentore delle labbra umide e morbide, morse, succhiate, avide d’esser dentro altre labbra…

E poi del viso bello e liscio…

E…

L’attimo in cui il corpo si tende come arco teso fino allo spasmo, fino al pulsante dolore che incute la forza che si espande e poi si libera dissolvendosi mentre nulla raggiunge più i sensi acutamente dispersi.

Nemmeno sapeva se fosse così…

Da quando Alain le aveva tenuto quella specie di filippica sulla vita di Andrè, che aveva finalmente deciso di accogliere i sentimenti di Diane, per non parlare del fatto che André “se l’era comunque spassata”, come si conveniva che fosse per un uomo…

Come aveva sentenziato Alain…

E lei aveva replicato che André era libero…

Dannazione…

Oscar non era più stata capace di staccarsi da lui, da André, ed il suo volto aveva preso ad invadere ogni senso, ogni muscolo, ogni pensiero, e lei si chiedeva cosa stesse accadendo e perché si sentisse così sporca, così maledettamente egoista e ipocrita di fronte al suo stesso desiderio che emergeva da chissà quali profondità e si allargava dentro di lei fino a prenderle il cuore e a far male…

Era lei che non era più libera adesso.

Oscar se lo stava chiedendo e quasi avrebbe voluto cadere giù in un buco senza fondo, una voragine che l’avesse accolta e distratta da quell’ossessione, e le avesse imposto di non credere a ciò da cui la sua stessa mente veniva divorata, lì, all’istante, senza nemmeno il tempo di ragionarci su, quando, scendendo le scale dell’Entrague, intravide un giovane, poco più che un ragazzo, che cercava un soldato perché doveva consegnare un biglietto.

Le sue labbra si mossero istintive chiedendo chi fosse il destinatario del messaggio…

La vista dell’uniforme indusse l’altro a fidarsi e a parlare e a porgere il biglietto.

Oscar lo prese e rassicurò il giovane che avrebbe pensato lei a tutto.

Genericamente si permise di utilizzare quell’allucuzione che in sé voleva dire tutto e niente.

Le gambe tremarono un poco, il respiro si sollevò quando aprì il pezzetto di carta e lesse le parole.

Diane cercava André.

Voleva parlargli, vederlo…

Diane aveva imparato il trucco e dato che Mòse non c’era più, la giovane si era servita di qualcuno della servitù, qualche domestico di casa Livrer, perché scrivesse quella richiesta.

In quello stesso istante, in quelle poche parole, Oscar comprese cosa volesse significare essere una donna…

Oscar sentì di essere una donna.

Per la seconda volta nella sua vita.

Con disperazione e rabbia e desiderio di avere per sé ciò che lei stessa aveva rifiutato.

Il senso assoluto del possesso prese il sopravvento…

E lei nemmeno si era accorta che era accaduto e da quando…

Forse nello stesso istante in cui aveva compreso di non poter più avere per sé ciò che lei stessa aveva rifiutato.

Meschina, intransigente, implacabile…

Lei in quel momento desiderò essere una donna.

E osare e cedere a sé stessa e a ciò che provava in quel momento.

Rabbia, gelosia, paura, terrore…

Voleva finire all’Inferno, assieme alla dannazione eterna di non poter più avere ciò che adesso voleva…

Voleva André…

Semplicemente…

Perché era sempre stato così.

Lo voleva con rabbia…perché lui forse era già di un’altra…

Non l’aveva più visto André dal giorno prima.

Da quando avrebbe voluto parlargli e dirgli che lei sarebbe stata dannata per l’eternità…

Da quando per l’ennesima volta aveva mentito dicendo ad Alain che André era libero di fare ciò che voleva.

Dannazione André era libero…

Era lei che adesso…

Non lo era più!

Strinse il foglietto tra le mani e attese.

Doveva tornare alla Basse – Gêole per accertarsi che la sorveglianza al prigioniero si svolgesse nel migliore dei modi.

Lo vide entrare André, pochi istanti dopo, assieme ad Alain.

Quest’ultimo le lanciò un’occhiata strana ma continuò a salire dirigendosi nella camera.

Oscar non disse nulla, chiuse gli occhi e respirò piano, infilandosi velocemente il biglietto nella giacca.

Volera riprendersi, anche se solo per pochi istanti, il suo essere donna, fragile, impotente, distrutta, incapace di…

Respirò ancora ed ancora ed il suo respiro venne interrotto dalle parole di André.

Lui non avrebbe mai mancato di chiederle…

Lui era André…

E lei lo conosceva bene…

“Stai uscendo?” – chiese fermandosi accanto a lei.

Lei riaprì gli occhi e l’osservò e lo vide.

Lo vide e per un istante gli parve di vederlo come lo avrebbe visto una donna, attraverso occhi di affetto e desiderio e paura…

D’istinto puro e fulgido…

Era tutto assolutamente chiaro dentro di lei…

“Sì…questa notte credo che resterò fuori…”.

Non aggiunse altro. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato…

Lui era André…

“Oscar è pericoloso…hai visto cosa è accaduto…”.

André le parlò piano e lei rimase in ascolto di quelle parole…

Lo conosceva André….

Sì, il suo André era ancora lì, accanto a lei…

A lei che s’era permessa di ascoltare il battito del cuore stremato dagli insulti dei popolani di Saint Antoine…

A lei ch’era scivolata in quel letto accanto al corpo di lui, immobile, ascoltando il respiro…

E avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma non c’era riuscita.

Oscar non rispose e sorrise a sua volta, piano, dolcemente…

Fu lei a guidare André, nemmeno lei seppe come, istintivamente, con un semplice sguardo che gli stava dicendo che quello era il suo compito, ma che…sì…

André aveva ragione.

Ormai lo sapeva anche lei che fuori era pericoloso per chiunque e che…sì…se lui avesse voluto andare con lei…

“Ti accompagno, lasciami prendere il mantello…”.

D’istinto…

Nulla che potesse dividerli…

Né gl’insulti dei popolani di Saint Antoine, né la solare ed audace dolcezza di Diane…

Tutto scorreva tra loro.

Il suo André…era lì…era sempre lì…

Ed il cuore si acquietava ed il respiro tornava a scorrere…

Oscar non fiatò.

Nella mano sinistra, ancora nascosto nel taschino della giacca, girò e rigirò il foglietto.

 _Solo per questa notte, ti prego, resta con me -_ si disse piano.

Come una donna che chiede solo di non essere sola e che vuole avere per sé un frammento di consolazione, nera, furiosa…

Un frammento di sé stessa custodito nel corpo di un altro.

Una donna qualsiasi che combatte con le sue armi dissolte per ciò che le appartiene…

André le apparteneva…

Il freddo li accolse entrambi, in silenzio.

D’istinto André aveva chiesto di poterla accompagnare in quella ronda notturna.

D’impeto lei aveva acconsentito e ora cavalcavano assieme verso la Basse – Gêole.

Un tragitto breve, intenso, freddo e caldo, pieno e leggero…

Un tragitto come ne avevano affrontati mille nel loro passato, quasi in esso entrambi volessero ritrovare una parte di sé e sentirsi di nuovo vicini, seppure muti, ciascuno nei propri pensieri, immancabilmente distanti da quelli dell’altro.

Su entrambi il peso del tempo che scorreva e degli eventi che si susseguivano…

Lui l’amava.

E lei voleva ascoltarlo quell’amore, attraverso i gesti, gli sguardi i silenzi che un tempo non aveva saputo cogliere e che adesso invece voleva disperatamente scovare…

Aveva paura Oscar di non sentirlo più come un tempo e allora si sforzava di pensarlo in modo nuovo, perché l’André di un tempo forse non c’era più.

Sì…

Adesso lei avrebbe voluto ascoltare nel silenzio di André, il silenzio dedicato a lei, a lei sola, e a nessun’altra.

Chissà se esso era ancora lì, insinuato nelle pieghe della coltre lugubre della città che li accoglieva altrettanto silenziosa e quasi li avrebbe inghiottiti, attraverso straducole buie e fredde dal sentore vagamente antico e sporco, se non fosse stato per gli ordini che essi apprestavano ad adempiere.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo avanti a sé.

Dal limitare di Pount au Change s’intravedevano le deboli luci dello Chatelet.

Tutto appariva tranquillo, distante, apatico, noioso, uguale a sé stesso.

La discesa nella cella venne accompagnata dai suoni secchi dei tacchi che scattavano sull’attenti al passaggio del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia,

Un guizzo dello sguardo per cercare colui che stava là dentro e le dita si appoggiarono alle sbarre fredde e arrugginite in ascolto di un rumore, un suono, un fruscio, un respiro che desse la prova della presenza dell’uomo che vi era rinchiuso.

L’assurda idea che fosse colui che aveva intravisto lassù, sul tetto dell’Entrague…

E che davvero ci fosse stato qualcuno, lassù, sul tetto dell’Entrague, oltre a lei e la povera Mimose.

“Questa sera il prigioniero ha deciso di starsene zitto!” – esordì un soldato entrando nella stanza e mettendosi sull’attenti – “Nessuna strana…preghiera!”.

L’uomo rise forte e Oscar si soffermò stranita dal curioso termine che l’altro aveva utilizzato.

“Preghiera?” – replicò.

“Oh…chissà che diavolo ha nella testa quello…non so quante volte durante il giorno e durante la notte lo abbiamo sentito dir Messa!!!”.

Oscar non rispose tentando di comprendere.

Il soldato percepì il nervosismo del suo superiore e cercò di essere più preciso.

“Ma sì…comandante…ricordate quella volta? C’eravate anche voi…quello si era messo a ripetere parole senza senso….e il povero Moredieu aveva cercato di farlo smettere. Poveretto…quell’esplosione al Louvre…che disgrazia…”.

Oscar si contrasse al ricordo di quel giorno…

Iniziò a camminare su e giù per la stanza, mentre ascoltava il frusciare del mantello sulla paglia a terra ed osservava il pavimento.

Dall’inferriata verso l’uscita notò una specie di corridoio sgombro dalla paglia, sorprendentemente pulito, seppure il prigioniero doveva esserci passato che pochissime volte, almeno quelle necessarie per essere portato a Palace de Justice.

“L’uomo che deve radere il prigioniero verrà domattina molto presto…” – continuò il soldato.

“Bene…tenete gli occhi aperti…”.

Oscar uscì e nella testa le parole del soldato ed il suono di quelle strane preghiere che per alcuni istanti anche lei aveva ascoltato quando era arrivata giorni addietro alla Basse - Gêole.

E nell’istante successivo si aprì come una voragine il ricordo di André che l’afferrava e la trascinava con forza lontano da quelle sbarre che avevano tremato di nuovo come percosse dalla presenza di un essere che era in realtà molto diverso da quello che lei aveva osservato immobile ed impassibile durante il processo.

Quell’abbraccio…

La mente era colma di quell’abbraccio e del corpo di André che si espandevano adesso dentro di lei…

Ora voleva, disperatamente, averlo, per sé sola.

Voleva avere André tutto, e voleva avere quella parte di lui dove si trovava lei e che lei aveva rifiutato.

_Io ho voluto allontanare te e quella parte di te che rifletteva me stessa…_

_Io ho paura…_

Per la prima volta se lo disse Oscar…

Che aveva paura e che non aveva più paura di dirselo e…

André accanto a lei era silenzioso.

Un silenzio così diverso da quelli che un tempo li legavano.

La richiesta di Diane, lei, e ciò che lei era diventata, era saldamente chiusa nella giacca dell’uniforme.

Le parole di André la riportarono alla realtà.

Il destino avrebbe seguito il suo corso, nonostante la sua debole opposizione…

Come donna non valeva un granché.

“Oscar ascolta…se non c’è altro e pensi di rientrare io proseguirei…” – disse André.

L’altro André…non il suo André…

Lei lo voleva.

E voleva sapere…

“Andrai da lei? Da Diane?” – chiese Oscar quasi sorprendendosi dell’istintiva richiesta che sfilò come lama a tagliare il destino.

“Cosa?” – balbettò lui.

Nella testa l’affermazione sulla sua libertà che, per la secondo volta, gli era stata sbattuta in faccia a mezzo della maldestra intercessione di Alain.

E poi Saint Antoine…

E la richiesta gelida che freddamente André le aveva riversato addosso, chiedendole di non parlare e di non esporsi all’affermazione di un sentimento che fosse dettato dalla paura, solo dalla paura d’aver rischiato di perderlo.

Se era libero, non le doveva niente, e allora non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno.

“Voglio solo accertarmi che stia bene…” – disse André con tono basso.

Non ci riusciva proprio a spingersi oltre…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo verso André.

Lo guardò e lui guardò lei…

L’accenno a Diane non poteva essere casuale.

Tutti e due lo sapevano.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Proprio in quella casa Diane aveva avuto la disavventura di incrociare l’uomo che adesso pareva aver suscitato le simpatie della giovane…

E Oscar era stata troppo presa da sé stessa per accorgersi che qualcosa non tornava in quella faccenda.

Aveva messo a tacere il proprio istinto istinto, sopraffatto dal suo desiderio di avere André per sé, quella sera, come un tempo, come per saggiare e provare a sé stessa che la vicinanza con Diane non fosse poi così importante.

Le parole di André, la sua preoccupazione per Diane smentivano le sue speranze.

Si sentì meschina ed egoista e…

“Sei stata tu a scrivere i biglietti per Diane vero? Quelli che poi Mòse faceva avere ad Alain…alcuni li ho ricevuti anch’io quando lui non c’era. Ho riconosciuto la tua grafia…Alain me lo ha chiesto…” – chiese André in tono quasi rassegnato.

C’era arrivato da solo a quella conclusione…

Il motivo di quel gesto al contrario era tutto da chiarire.

Oscar annuì silenziosa e il cuore si contrasse al pensiero che prima o poi qualcuno le avrebbe fatto quella domanda anche se non si sarebbe mai aspettata sarebbe stato proprio André.

Ora era lui, adesso, la persona più vicina a Diane.

Ormai il gioco era stato scoperto…

“Diane…la incontrai una sera a Palazzo Livrer. Aveva iniziato a lavorare da poco in quella casa…mi disse che aveva avuto dei problemi e io mi sono offerta di riaccompagnarla. Ma temevo che non sarebbe bastato e così ho fatto in modo che Alain fosse libero perché potesse starle accanto alla sera…”.

“Che genere di problemi?” – chiese André senza girare tanto intorno alla faccenda.

Oscar strinse le redini.

I particolari riemergevano nella mente densi di dubbi e di vuoti e di...

“Mi ha detto di aver incontrato una persona che avrebbe voluto…da quel che mi ha detto penso volesse approfittarsi di lei…sì…violentarla e…”.

André sussultò a quella rivelazione.

“Cosa? Non me ne ha mai parlato…e nemmeno Alain credo sappia nulla…”.

“Diane aveva paura che suo fratello le vietasse di tornare in quella casa o che si scontrasse con qualcuno con il rischio di finire in galera…aveva bisogno di quel lavoro e così mi ha chiesto di non rivelare nulla. E io…io non ho potuto fare altro che consigliarle di non restare mai sola e poi perché non tornasse a casa da sola…ho fatto in modo che fosse Alain ad accompagnarla alla sera…”.

La disavventura di Diane si perse nella nebbia della sera che saliva insinuandosi nelle straducole a lambire il viso e pungere la pelle.

“Poi ho saputo che anche tu…che tu l’accompagnavi a casa…”.

La considerazione questa volta non uscì istintiva ma tesa e quasi accusatoria, seppure racchiusa in un timbro soffocato, uno spasmo di disperazione, perché era in essa che si era rivelato ciò che Oscar aveva sentito nascere dentro di sé.

E rodeva il fatto che fosse semplice gelosia, semplice istinto di voler mantenere lo status quo delle cose…

Sebbene fosse stata proprio lei, proprio lei a voler cambiare…

André rimase silenzioso colpito dall’affermazione racchiusa nella voce di lei, sfumata e bassa.

Affrettò il passo del cavallo per portarsi di fronte a lei ed osservare il suo viso, scuro, chiuso, basso, colpevole, incerto…

Lo vide quel volto, un poco nascosto sotto il cappuccio del mantello, la pelle bianca, appena rosata dal freddo, l’espressione incerta, timorosa.

André vide una donna accanto a sé, una donna scoperta, nuda, senza uniforme, disarmata, senza spada al fianco, incapace di reggere il cuore che batteva forte…

Afferrò le redini del cavallo di Oscar e le tirò forte verso di sé.

Gli animali si fermarono entrambi.

“Che intendi dire?”.

Era chiaro ciò che aveva detto Oscar.

Non era una domanda, né un’affermazione di fatto.

Meno chiaro era ciò che lei sottintendeva sempre e che André, solo lui, aveva il pregio di carpire nelle parole di lei e soprattutto nel tono della voce…

“Allora?” – insistette lui e Oscar dovette volgere lo sguardo dall’altra parte perché così vicino lui l’avrebbe vista scoperta, nuda, disarmata, incapace di reggere il cuore che batteva ed il respiro che si fermava…

**_***_ **

Nebbia leggera e sentore di legna arsa nei camini accolsero il corpo esile di Diane, mentre la giovane accostava piano la porta di servizio della casa dei Duchi de Livrer, per evitare che qualcuno si accorgesse che lei se ne stava andando, leggera, limpida, ingenua e sorpresa lei stessa della propria sottile incoscienza nel disubbidire agli ordini ed ai consigli di tutti.

Un piede a terra e la gonna sollevata appena per evitare si sporgasse di fango.

“Mademoiselle…”.

Diane si sentì scoperta e si voltò di scatto, perché intorno non c’era nessuno e quindi quell’appellativo era per lei, solo per lei.

Una figura scura e massiccia parve emergere dal buio della strada avvicinadosi a lei, piano, e poco dopo, alla luce dell’unico e sparuto lampioncino, la giovane riconobbe un’uniforme.

La stessa indossata da suo fratello e da André e dagli altri Soldati della Guardia.

“Chi siete?”.

“Sono un compagno di vostro fratello…” – esordì l’altro in tono asettico.

“Vi ha…vi ha mandato lui?” – continuò la giovane stringendosi nel mantello.

Diane aveva riconosciuto l’uniforme, ma l’istinto le comunicava un senso di pericolo che la costrinse ad arretrare e a non fidarsi.

“In un certo senso!” – esclamò l’altro passandosi il pollice sulla bocca e puntandole addosso uno sguardo cinico.

Diane indietreggiò ancora.

“Io…sono spiacente…ma non mi ricordo di voi…”.

“Non fa niente…sono qui per accompagnarvi…qualcuno mi ha chiesto di farlo…”.

“Chi? André?”.

“Se la cosa può interessarvi direi di no! Ho saputo che era impegnato questa sera…”.

Vincent Sabin si avvicinò di un altro passo verso Diane…

La porta di servizio di casa Livrer si aprì e Diane intravide la luce lontana e fece un passo per correre e rientrare e…

Diane era piccola, agile e leggera, ma non abbastanza.

Vincent Sabin era corpulento ma altrettanto agile.

Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di afferrarla per non lascirsela sfuggire.

Gli bastò allungare una mano e sferrare un colpo feroce e secco al viso.

Diane s’immobilizzò colpita all’istante.

Nessun suono uscì dalla bocca, mentre Sabin gliela chiudeva con una mano e con l’altra afferrava la vita sottile della giovane e la chiudeva a sua volta in un abbraccio teso, trascinandola con sé, di peso, un peso leggero e perso, verso la strada che costeggiava Rue de Vaugirard.

Dalla piccola porta aperta dei Livrer uscì qualcuno, forse un domestico, correndo verso quel guizzo di gesti repentini e soffocati, intuendo la loro estraneità ai consueti movimenti dei passanti.

Scorse qualcuno che si allontanava, il passo lento e deciso anche se non agile.

Il vicolo buio e la mente annebbiata.

Diane si percepì chiusa, soffocata, immobile, stretta da qualcuno a qualcuno, incapace di opporsi e di scappare e di chiedere aiuto.

Il sapore aspro e pungente e amaro del sangue riempiva la gola e lei chiedeva disperatamente alle mani di opporsi, stringendo quel braccio a cui era aggrappata e che al tempo stesso la tratteneva, se non che di colpo si sentì scaraventata giù a terra, le mani in avanti per evitare di sbattere di nuovo la testa e le dita affondate nel fango sudicio del vicolo scuro.

Con un movimento istintivo a carponi tentò di sottrarsi all’incedere dell’ombra massiccia.

Nella testa solo quel pensiero freddo assieme alla paura che riempiva la gola e gli occhi di lacrime mentre di nuovo si sentiva afferrata e trattenuta e poi tirata indietro con uno strattone deciso…

Non riusciva a gridare, non riusciva a respirare.

Intuì con terrore che il colpo ricevuto doveva averla presa in faccia, forse alla bocca, e si portò una mano al collo, dove percepì sotto le dita il calore appiccicoso del sangue…

Voleva urlare Diane e scappare…

Nel silenzio i vestiti che si laceravano ed il freddo che s’impossessava della pelle aggredendola e penetrandola dentro fin nelle ossa…

Le mani trattenute in alto, oltre la testa con la sola forza di una mano, e la destra dell’uomo sul collo ed il respiro che diventava sempre più fino e la gola sempre più chiusa.

Anche gli occhi si chiusero, mentre i sensi abbandonavano i muscoli e Diane ne percepì l’inconfondibile indebolimento come se essi divenissero morbidi, lontani, incapaci non solo di reagire ma di muoversi addirittura di pochi gesti…

Non riuscì più a respirare.

Nella testa il suono di parole disgustose…

“Ho cominciato da te e poi anche quell’altra puttana farà la tua fine…”.

Solo poche parole

Negli occhi il buio, mentre il freddo scendeva inesorabile ed infinito.

E sulla pelle l’alito di un sentore freddo e lontano che scorreva e che restituì finalmente un repentino sollievo.

**_***_ **

Oscar era senza parole, immobile, mentre ascoltava la paura correrle nel sangue e la confusione rovesciata addosso, come un’onda gigantesca che l’avrebbe travolta.

Sollevò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, solo per accorgersi che quel percorso silenzioso, e solo a tratti interrotto dalle parole, li aveva condotti oltre Entrague, e, quasi istintivamente, verso Rue de Vaugirard.

La strada, ampia ma pur sempre periferica, pareva animata da un’isolita agitazione ch’ebbe il pregio di distoglierli dalla domanda di André a cui lei, istintivamente, avrebbe voluto rispondere, come una donna, come si sentiva ed era in quel momento.

Diverse persone parevano prese dall’angoscia e si aggiravano con lampade cieche andando e venenedo lungo la strada, percorrendone alcuni tratti, per poi ricongiungersi e confabulare sottovoce…

André fu il primo ad avvicinarsi…

“E’ accaduto qualcosa?” – chiese tentando di capire il senso dell’agitazione.

“Monsieur non lo sappiamo. Un giovane ci ha detto di aver assistito ad una strana scena…si è spaventato. Ma non sa dire altro…”.

“Ma cosa avrebbe visto di preciso?”.

L’angoscia di André istintivamente salì.

“Che è successo?”.

Oscar si affiancò ad André.

“Non lo so…nessuno lo sa di preciso…pare che…”.

Nessun’altra spiegazione…

Se non che l’agitazione confusa ed ovattata lasciò addosso una sensazione incombente e sgradevole, come se qualcosa di grave fosse accaduto ma nessuno ne avesse ancora compreso la portata.

Oscar si staccò da gruppo ed istintivamente prese ad osservare verso ovest scrutando il buio riempito da tratti di nebbia gelata e densa, là dove Rue de Vaugirad si ricongiungeva a Place Saint Michel…

La via proseguiva scomparendo nella periferia più scura, lungo Rue d’Enfer verso l’Observatoure e La Barrier d’Enfer…

Luogo triste seppure risorto a nuova vita da quando ci venivano seppelliti i parigini che non avevano altro luogo in cui riposare e nemmeno i soldi necessari per indurre i frati ad accettarli a Les Innocentes.

_Je suis le diable..._

André si ritrovò solo e guardandosi intorno non vide più Oscar.

Si maledisse, di nuovo, per l’incoscenza di lei, e per la propria incapacità di starle dietro, e per quella luce fioca che il suo occhio ben presto non avrebbe visto più.

Oscar cavalcava piano, sull’onda di una corrente fredda che pareva guidarla nemmeno lei sapeva verso cosa.

Non sapeva se fosse il suo istinto, o l’incapacità di cedere a sé stessa che ancora una volta l’avevano portata a sottrarsi al confronto con André.

Palace Luxembourg s’intravedeva a malapena da lontano, dietro di lei…

Davanti il buio più denso e chiuso era appena rischiarato dalle poche luci che sfidavano l’oscurità dalle casupole raccolte a gruppi, protette e circondate da muretti diroccati e ricoperti di edera e roseti ghiacciati e come morti.

Il freddo invadeva tutto ed il respiro caldo appannava lo sguardo sollevato un poco e nella testa il sentore ormai non più ignoto che le arrivava contro e la costringeva ad aguzzare la vista e a…

“Diavolo Oscar, ma è mai possibile che tu debba sempre sparire così!”.

André le si affiancò ma lei non rispose.

L’aria pareva immersa in un silenzio surreale, assurdo per essere quello della prima campagna parigina.

Nulla pareva invaderlo, né il latrato di un cane, né il verso di una civetta…

Un soffio di vento…

_Je suis le diable..._

_Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras…_

“Hai sentito?”.

Oscar arrestò il cavallo.

L’animale si mostrò nervoso e scalciò svariate volte tanto che lei fu costretta a trattenere le redini per restare salda…

“Buono…” – tentò di calmarlo, accarezzando il collo, freddo e sudato.

“Che sta succedendo?”.

Anche il cavallo di André pareva invaso da uno strano nervosismo.

_Je suis le diable..._

Proprio come allora…

_Notre Dame…_

_Saint Sulpice…_

_Palace de Justice…_

Oscar strinse la mano sull’elsa della spada, mentre con l’altra mantenne salde le redini e alla fine scese da cavallo alzando gli occhi al cielo per comprendere da chi o da dove arrivassero quelle parole sussurrate, eppure nettamente distinte nella nebbia che ora pareva salire dalla campagna avvolgendo ogni cosa intorno.

“Oscar...”.

“Lo so André…c’è qualcuno qui…”.

Non riuscì a terminare la frase perché movimenti lenti si dipanarono da un gruppo di case di campagna a ridosso di un piccolo convento.

Erano fluidi sebbene non lasciassero comprendere se fossero d’essere umano o d’animale…

Ma consentivano all’occhio di seguirli, quel tanto che bastava ad individuarli adesso scivolare verso alcuni edifici un poco fatiscenti e apparentemente vuoti.

Lumi giallognoli s’intravedevano dietro vetri ricamati da grigie ragnatele gelate…

Le stanze che ospitavano gli ispettori sovraintendenti delle cave…

L’ondeggiare all’unisono delle fiammelle accese e mosse debolmente impose il percorso...

“E’ qui!”.

“Oscar aspetta!”.

André la vide correre via, lasciando le redini.

“Aspetta!” – le gridò lui scendendo da cavallo e andandole dietro.

Il buio avvolgeva le casupole diroccate e Oscar corse con gli occhi velocemente ai muri di confine, piuttosto alti e spogli e sbrecciati. Le mani si posarono sulle pietre consumate dalle intemperie, solleticate da tratti di muschio, e poi da rami spogli di rose appassite.

Le dita tastavano quella coltre scura apparentemente uniforme.

Le dita incontrarono come lei pensava le sbarre fredde di un cancello aperto che imboccò d’istinto.

Nelle orecchie la voce di André che la chiamava…

E davanti a sé dopo pochi passi una nuova porta ed un corridoio percorso a tentoni, perché era troppo buio.

La stanza con le lanterne…

D’istinto ne afferrò una…

Poi imboccò la prima scala e poi una seconda…

“Oscar, dannazione! Fermati!”.

La voce di André la raggiungeva ma l’istinto seguiva la scia evanescente e potente, come il ferro viente attratto dal magnete.

“E’ passato di qua! Lo sento…chiunque sia è passato di qua!”.

L’istinto non sbagliava.

Le mani di André riuscirono ad acciuffarla e l’afferrarono e la tirarono a sé perché lì dentro non si poteva entrare, nessuno poteva avere accesso a quelle assurde gallerie che s’infilavano nel ventre nascosto di Parigi e finivano chissà dove e…

“Lasciami! E’ qui ne sono sicura”.

André la prese per le braccia.

“E’ qui _chi_ maledizione?”.

“Non lo so ma devo capire…”.

Andrè tirò un respiro e…

“Almeno aspetta che cerchi un’altra torcia, una lanterna…io…non posso…”.

“Perdonami André ma devo andare. Andrò da sola. Tu resta qui, lo so che per te è difficile…ma io non ho paura…”.

Oscar sgusciò via liberandosi dalla presa, in una mano la piccola lanterna, e l’altra ferma sull’elsa della spada.

“Maledizione…al diavolo!” – imprecò lui che non riuscì a trattenerla – “Sono io che io paura per te. E’ una vita che ho paura per te…”.

André calciò a vuoto nell’aria e tornò indietro per cercare una torcia.

Recuperò una lanterna cieca, anche quelle utilizzate dai guardiani nei loro giri di perlustrazione.

E rimase quasi stranito quando, dopo averne accesa una ed imboccato di nuovo il corridoio che doveva aver preso Oscar e che continuava a scendere giù, si ritrovò in un atrio debolmente illuminato da cui si aprivano diversi cunicoli, ampi, con le pareti adeguatamente rinforzate da tronchi possenti che puntellavano il soffitto.

“Oscar…”.

Tornò a chiamarla di nuovo tentando di comprendere quale strada avesse preso.

Nessuna risposta, nessun rumore, solo il circuito incrociato delle correnti d’aria che scivolavano dai cunicoli e si scontravano deboli al centro dell’atrio.

Ad Oscar parve di averlo sentito André che la chiamava ma lei, a sua volta, era come richiamata da quel sussurro insistente e teso che pareva guidarla e nemmeno sapeva se esso fosse nella sua testa, come si era sforzata di pensare tutte le volte con cui ci s’era scontrata, oppure se esso fosse reale e di conseguenza appartenesse a qualcuno confuso con il sibilo del vento che soffiava leggero lungo il cunicolo.

Si avvide che la strada si restringeva a mano a mano che procedeva, mentre sulle pareti, di tanto in tanto, si aprivano piccole stanze buie, apparentemente vuote.

Dovette fermarsi…

Dovette fermarsi per imprecare e darsi della pazza e dell’insensata…

Perché chiunque ci fosse là sotto, non poteva essere chi lei s’immaginava.

Il respiro si fece intenso mentre gli occhi faticavano ad abituarsi al buio gelato del cunicolo.

L’aria era umidamente carica del sentore acuto e selvaggio ed erboso della muffa e poi della terra smossa e fangosa e del legno asciutto e ruvido…

Tra i tanti sentori se ne impose uno, assurdamente insolito ma non certo per quel posto.

Sollevò la piccola lanterna e davanti a sé s’impose la parete beige traforata di ciottoli e pietre sparse. Il chiarore s’allungò all’interno dei pertugi…

Si affacciò sollevando ancora di più la lanterna fino a che gli occhi furono in grado di scorgere seppure a fatica forme tondeggianti disposte ordinatamente una sull’altra…

Una…

Due…

Tre…

Una sull’altra…

File e file di globi incisi da scavature orbitali e nasali e chicchi biancastri…

La luce s’intensificò fino a riportare l’alone chiaro di teschi grigiastri, sistemati con cura lungo tutta la parete…

L’istinto costrinse Oscar ad indietreggiare, perché nemmeno lei riuscì a reggere una simile vista nella prima sala e poi, dopo pochi passi, nella seconda, mentre la mente a poco a poco realizzava quella visione e perdeva a poco a poco la necessaria tensione a mantenere alta la guardia.

La mente e la coscienza non ressero tale spettacolo e la tensione che le aveva condotte là sotto.

La mente e la coscienza si opposero e si chiusero per impedire che quella visione le annientasse.

La mente e la coscienza si ritrovarono scoperte ed inermi assieme ai muscoli incapaci di reggere al colpo che in quel momento la colse e la scosse fino a trascinarla a terra, mentre la lanterna finiva lontano senza spegnersi tingendo la parete del suo chiarore diffuso e mosso.

Oscar si ritrasse contro il muro e fece per rialzarsi…

Si ritrovò schiacciata a terra, le mani bloccate e la spada lì, accanto a lei, impossibile da sollevare.

Il fodero piantato contro il terreno polveroso…

Percepì distintamente una presenza umana, il ginocchio puntato contro il suo stomaco ed il respiro incombente e caldo sul viso.

Non volle gridare…

Volle con tutte le sue forze provare ad opporsi a chiunque si trovasse di fronte.

Le unghie piantate a terra per far leva e scivolare verso il basso per caricare i muscoli delle gambe ed avvinghiarsi all’altro e trattenerlo lì come quello stava facendo con lei…

Non era perché fuggire non fosse mai stata la via preferibile per risolvere un problema ma perché adesso voleva sapere con chi diavolo aveva a che fare…

Anche se non saperlo rendeva tutto più difficile ed assurdo e pericoloso…

La manovra si rivelò utile solo in parte, perché lei si ritrovò a terra quasi distesa, ancora più schiacciata seppure riuscì ad assaggiare il corpo dell’altro per trascinarlo con sé…

E chiuderlo per trattenerlo ed impedirgli di rialzarsi.

L’azzardo della conoscenza però aveva un prezzo che il contraddittore non pareva intenzionato a corrispondere…

Le mani lasciarono le mani di lei e corsero al collo prendendo a stringerlo e chiudendo il respiro…

Le mani di lei corsero allora istintivamente al viso dell’altro e si piantarono nella carne e nella pelle per raggiungere gli occhi.

Un grido di rabbia costrinse l’avversario ad allentare la presa…

L’istante di sollievo e Oscar insinuò il gesto per sorprendere l’avversario che d’istinto avrebbe pensato che l’altra sarebbe indietreggiata per sottrarsi…

No, non si dava per vinta lei e…

Oscar afferrò il cappuccio calato sul volto per strapparlo e conoscere finalmente l’identità.

Sentì la stoffa sotto le dita chiuse e tirò con tutta la forza che aveva…

Il mantello sfilò da una parte ma l’uomo anziché ritrarsi per nascondersi nell’ombra del cunicolo si fece di nuovo sopra di lei, afferrando il colletto dell’uniforme ed avvicinandosi con il viso al suo viso.

I movimenti furono rapidi e pur intuendoli Oscar non riuscì a respingerli e di nuovo a terra si ritrovò uno sguardo azzurro e cupo piantato su di lei e riccioli chiari e luminosi, colpiti dal vago chiarore della lanterna, si allungarono in avanti coprendo in parte il volto.

Lo sguardo su di lei e Oscar sentì il respiro venire meno perché non poteva essere vero quello che stava accadendo…

“Mademoiselle…” – esordì l’altro in tono suadente e per nulla rabbioso – “Finalmente c’incontriamo…di nuovo…”.

“Tu sei…” – balbettò Oscar immobile, pietrificata dalla visione impossibile da accettare.

L’altro la tratteneva a terra ma adesso non era costretto ad imprimere alcuna forza per tenerla lì, a terra, dato che lo stupore indotto dalla sua sola visione, doveva aver paralizzato i muscoli, come il veleno di un animale che con un semplice guizzo ha la meglio sull’avversario…

L’altro era di nuovo sopra di lei ma lei pareva quasi non vederlo perché la mente stava correndo come una forsennata a rimettere insieme i pezzi dell’assurda vicenda.

_You are dangerous…_

Una risata lieve, di nuovo, il volto seminascosto sotto un cappuccio, uno sguardo chiaro e diretto, i capelli altrettanto chiari che s’intravedeva da sotto la stoffa…

_Chi è il tuo padrone?_

Il giovane non disse altro, adagiandosi sopra di lei, immobile, il peso dissolto dall’incredulità della visione…

Oscar questa volta non ebbe il tempo di abituarsi alla presenza dell’altro perché l’altro corse alla sua bocca e la prese mordendo quasi le labbra per imporre ad esse di aprirsi e per entrare dentro la bocca e colmarla e raggiungerla come una lama che silenziosa e tagliente s’insinua nella carne e la scuote e la prende e l’annienta, trascinando con se la vita da cui essa è racchiusa.

Fu un brevissimo istante, che parve infinitamente lungo, quello da cui lei si lasciò prendere, immobile, mentre sentiva che doveva opporsi e ribellarsi e fuggire da quella presa…

Le mani si strinsero a graffiare la terra ammuffita e umida e poi si aprirono in un istintivo rifiuto di quell’assalto e la testa si voltò per sottrarsi all’altro.

Le mani annasparono nell’aria per riuscire ad afferrarlo invano.

Il giovane si ritrasse un poco indietro per tirarsi dietro anche lei, come fosse una bambola incapace di liberarsi e di avere movimenti autonomi…

L’ondeggiare del corpo, un ginocchio a terra e l’altra gamba a mò di leva, le mani di nuovo strette all’uniforme la sollevarono di peso in alto e Oscar si ritrovò in piedi schiacciata con il muro un poco ricurvo del cunicolo…

L’altro la sovrastava di poco, non doveva essere una persona molto alta…

“Ho compreso che ci tenevate a vedermi in faccia…e io vi accontento…”.

Un altro colpo al cuore, Oscar si rammentò quando al processo aveva fissato insistentemente l’imputato, per vederlo e comprendere se esso fosse colui che aveva incontrato sul tetto dell’Entrague.

_Non ha senso tutto questo…non può essere la stessa persona…come ha fatto a uscire dalla cella e poi a rientrare…_

Colmare di un senso disperato quelle domande e quei dubbi.

Tentò di colpire l’altro di nuovo in faccia, ma quello le sferrò un pugno allo stomaco e lei si ritrovò senza respiro e scivolò giù a terra, mentre la nausea saliva.

Cominciò a temere che non sarebbe riuscita a sfuggirgli…

Di nuovo la faccia a terra, questa volta schiacciata ed il respiro mescolato alla polvere umida…

Provò un’ultima volta a voltarsi e ad afferrare le braccia dell’altro, per piantarsi contro di esso e respingerlo.

In quello stesso istante Oscar sentì il peso sollevarsi per essere trascinato via e si sentì libera seppure oppressa dal dolore intenso che le toglieva il respiro.

Sollevò lo sguardo e intravide la sagoma di André che si era avventato sull’altro e l’aveva scaraventato via…

“André…”.

Tentò di rialzarsi solo per vedere quell’ombra scura avventarsi non più su di lei ma su André adesso e tutti e due finivano a terra tentando di avere la meglio sull’altro e nel silenzio solo il respiro veloce frenetico e secco di quella lotta contro un nemico che lei non sapeva più individuare se conosciuto e meno.

La concessione di un unico istante per comprendere come poter aiutare André…

Raccolse la spada da terra ma si rese conto che il cunicolo era troppo stretto per muoversi con agilità e colpire l’altro.

Un altro colpo e vide l’ombra sollevarsi e gli occhi chiari puntati su di lei.

André era a terra…

L’altro tentò di nuovo d’avventarsi su di lei ma André si allungò afferrandolo per una gamba e trattenendolo…

E l’altro si ritrovò a terra…

“Oscar vattene…esci di qui” – le gridò André.

“No…non ti lascio…”.

Di nuovo avvinghiati a divincolarsi e poi dividersi…

Il respiro veloce e poi un grido quasi disumano si perse nel cunicolo scuro…

Oscar si sentì trascinata via e di nuovo sbattuta contro la parete. La mano dell’uomo sul viso a chiuderle la bocca ed impedirle di respirare.

Se avesse voluto in un istante quello le avrebbe potuto spezzare il collo e…

La mano corse veloce al pugnale e Oscar lo estrasse e tentò di piantarlo nella pancia dell’altro.

Il giovane fece un guizzo all’indietro ritrovandosi di nuovo André addosso.

“André…”.

Oscar li vide ancora avvinghiati, vicini, e di nuovo non potè fare nulla.

Poi una delle due ombre si staccò dall’altra che cadde a terra.

La prima si allungò verso il cunicolo e scomparve dentro di esso…

Senza respiro Oscar vide quel corpo a terra e si rialzò come poteva, mentre percepiva il sapore scuro e caldo del sangue e lo stomaco chiuso e le gambe che tremavano e fu su quel corpo…

“André…apri gli occhi…”.

Era a terra, immobile e lei si chinò su di lui per sentire se respirava e se era vivo e sentì il cuore battere sotto le dita.

Raccolse la testa con le mani dietro la nuca e la sollevò un poco. Si avvicinò al viso di André fino a toccarlo, passando e ripassando con la sua fronte su quella di lui.

Era calda e sudata e il suo sentore s’imprimeva in lei, nelle narici, nelle dita che avevano preso a scorrere frenetiche su quel viso, mille volte osservato…

“Apri gli occhi…André…ti prego…”.

Parole appena sussurrate…le mani strette al viso…

Un lieve colpo di tosse…

Il respiro che si acquietava.

Lentamente lo fece voltare su un fianco e lui tossì ancora e sputò a terra sangue che usciva dalla gola…

“André…che cosa ti ha fatto?”.

Che importanza aveva…

André si aggrappò alle braccia di lei, le dita si strinsero mentre il viso si sollevava su quello di lei, lì, nel buio che per lui diventava ancora più buio…

“Stai bene?” – chiese lui.

Lei non rispose.

“Dannazione stai bene?” – gridò lui passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

“Sì…tu…ti prego…dimmi…”.

“Stai bene!” - replicò André lasciandosi cadere a terra e stendendosi quasi e portandosi una mano alla fronte.

Il silenzio calò sui respiri…

André chiuse gli occhi, senza accorgersi che Oscar era ancora lì, su di lui, incapace di staccare lo sguardo da lui e quasi pareva nemmeno vederlo, immaginandoselo soltanto.

Gli prese di nuovo la testa, affondando le dita nei capelli e poi spostandole e prendendo ad accarezzare la pelle del viso, piano e poi con più foga, quasi rabbia e infine si fermò e tenne le mani sul viso e si chinò su di lui e chiese della sua bocca…

D’istinto volle quel respiro, quelle labbra umide e calde e rosse, come se solo da esse lei potesse trarre l’aria per respirare e la vita che ancora una volta lei aveva rischiato di perdere, lì, quella notte.

Non la sua...

Non poteva credere che la presenza di lui l’avesse colmata fino a quel punto, fino a rivelarle che lui esisteva dentro di lei, da tanto tempo, da sempre forse, e lei voleva solo averlo a quel punto…

Le labbra si chiusero su quelle di lui che lì a terra ascoltò quel contatto bruciante e teso e la bocca di lei che si apriva di nuovo e chiedeva della sua e le dita si chiudevano nei capelli, intrecciandosi ad essi…

Voleva avere lui…

Oscar voleva lui…

André allungò le braccia a sua volta e l’abbracciò chiudendola su di sé, affondando le dita nei capelli e stringendo quel corpo forte ed esile, incerto e potente, piegato dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione.

Nessuna parola mentre la bocca si riempiva della bocca dell’altro e dell’umore dell’altro e del sangue e poi si staccava solo per chiedere altra aria, altro coraggio, altra disperazione, altro intenso volere che fosse solo quello di avere ed aversi lì…

Un alito di vento più intenso ebbe la meglio sul debole chiarore della lanterna che si spense, ingoiando tutto nel buio intenso e compatto.

Nessuna luce, nessun rumore giungeva più a loro, mentre il battito del cuore si espandeva l’uno dentro il petto dell’altra e rimbombava e colmava i sensi e la gola e la paura scivolava intensa nelle mani.

Nessun pensiero, se non il desiderio che il sole non dovesse sorgere più e nessuno dei due ascoltasse più alcun rumore, alcuna voce, alcun impeto di vita che non fosse quello dell’altro.

Le dita si mossero veloci per cercare il calore intenso della pelle, senza dischiuderla al freddo della notte, mentre il buio avrebbe custodito i gesti che si animavano adesso intensi e scomposti, mentre il respiro continuava a sciogliersi e la bocca lambiva le labbra e scorreva su di esse per ascoltare di nuovo la consistenza e l’amaro sangue di quella lotta senza senso…

“Oscar…”.

Solo il nome di lei uscì furtivo dalle labbra di André…

Era lei sì, lui la riconobbe dall’odore, dalla disperazione, dalla paura di non sapere perché…

E di perché forse non ce n’era nessuno.

Era lei, che adesso si ritraeva un poco e lui tornava a chiedere della sua bocca e le impediva di allontanarsi tenendo piano la testa tra le dita che sfioravano la pelle del viso e del collo e lui avrebbe voluto averla, anche se non sapeva perché stesse accadendo tutto così in fretta e così…

Un chiarore sempre più incombente si spanse sulle pareti avanzando dal fondo del cunicolo.

Una voce rude e netta chiedeva chi ci fosse a quell’ora là sotto.

Era proibito addentrarsi nei tunnel senza autorizzazione.

André si fermò mantenendo il viso di Oscar tra le mani, stretto, fermo.

L’unico occhio raccolse quel barlume di luce che avanzava per poter cogliere almeno un istante del viso di lei, gli occhi spalancati, l’azzurro cupo e spaventato e furioso, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro intenso…

Le dita si sporsero un poco su quelle labbra per raccogliere una minuscola goccia di sangue che caparbia si ostinava a macchiare la pelle.

Osservò il volto di Oscar e nel silenzio le chiese perché, perché l’avesse fatto…

Non ci fu alcuna risposta.

André si voltò per puntare un ginocchio a terra e si rialzò e poi aiutò lei ad alzarsi.

La spada nel fodero e tutti e due corsero via imboccando la strada che conduceva oltre, lontano da custode che continuava a seguirli piano.

Non era facile orientarsi alla Barrier d’Enfer…

Le pareti costellate di travi e casse grandi e più piccoli, qualcuna aperta a lasciar intravedere il contenuto macabro e grigio.

Le mani allacciate fino ad un altro atrio che pareva simile a quello imboccato all’ingresso.

Una corsa veloce e di nuovo l’aria fredda della notte li investì, e la nebbia pungente li avvolse, increduli e disorientati, riemersi da un antro infernale che non era riuscito a tenerli lì, seppure lì, soltanto lì, l’anima si era liberata al buio e aveva lasciato liberi i sensi e il desiderio…

Oscar si liberò della presa di André.

Istintivamente si mise a camminare, quasi a correre, per comprendere dove fossero. Non erano lontani dal primo ingresso da cui erano scesi nelle Catacombes…

“Oscar…aspetta…”.

André le corse dietro.

“Aspetta…”.

L’afferrò di nuovo per il braccio e lei quasi cadde all’indietro, esausta per quella battaglia e per quell’assalto che i suoi sensi avevano subito, lei incapace di fermarsi e adesso era lì anche lei a chiedersi perché e…

“Perché?” – fu l’unica parola che uscì dalla bocca di André.

Non c’e n’erano altre.

Oscar lo guardò come stranita…

Continuò a camminare e intravide i loro cavalli abbandonati davanti all’altro ingresso…

Nella testa un groviglio di sensazioni e incombente fra tutte quella d’aver raggiunto la certezza di sapere chi fosse colui che avevano incontrato là sotto.

Se lui era stato là sotto chi c’era in cella?

“Io…adesso non…devo andare André…devo tornare alla Basse – Gêole…temo che stia per accadere qualcosa di terribile…”.

****


	24. La Seine Riviere

**_La Seine Riviere_ **

Era buio pesto all’Hotel Entrague e Alain era intento a scrutare il soffitto della stanza.

Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio dopo la furiosa lite con André, dopo aver saputo che lui era da sempre innamorato di quella donna che adesso li comandava…

E che – anche se questo André non glielo aveva detto proprio esplicitamente - l’avrebbe amata sempre…

E soprattutto dopo aver convenuto con sé stesso che non gliene sarebbe fregato niente di quella storia.

Che André ci perdesse il senno per quella!

A quel punto Alain voleva solo che Diane ne restasse fuori e accidenti a sé a quando aveva pensato che quel bellimbusto potesse essere un buon partito per lei…

E dannata era stata quella calma compassata di André che l’aveva ingannato e gli aveva fatto credere che quello avesse buon sangue nelle vene.

L’aveva il sangue nelle vene quel figlio di puttana ma era sangue marcio, che sapeva di un sordito attaccamento ad una nobile che forse l’aveva usato come un burattino per tutti quegli anni, approfittando di quell’amore e di quella devozione che adesso ad Alain parevano falsi e cinici.

Per due volte quella aveva risposto che André era libero di fare ciò che voleva…

Ma André non ci voleva restare fuori da quella faccenda. André era un pazzo e un idiota e basta.

Diane…Diane doveva restare fuori da tutto quello…

“Cazzo…” – imprecò Alain scaraventando via le coperte e sedendosi sul letto - “Figlio di puttana d’un Grandier…e io ancora più idiota a credere che tu potessi imparare a voler bene ad una come mia sorella…se l’avessi saputo l’avrei fatta girare al largo da te…”.

Si rammentò delle parole di Sabin.

_Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per quella donna…_

E invece Alain aveva permesso che accadesse proprio quello…

Era era chiaro che di André non ci si poteva fidare.

André era troppo coinvolto con quella donna per fare un passo contro di lei, che fosse cedere alle braccia di una puttana e farsi una bella scopata o decidere di accasarsi con una giovane come Diane o, addirittura, rivelare ciò che sapeva su quei dannati biglietti che Alain aveva mostrato ad André solo pochi giorni prima.

Alain estrasse i foglietti dalla tasca e li osservò di nuovo, tutti insieme.

La calligrafia era sempre la stessa, poche parole che lui aveva letto e riletto chissà quante volte.

“Adesso basta!” – gridò tra sé e sé alzandosi ed iniziando a vestirsi.

“Alain…” – biascicò Voltaire – “La finisci con questo casino? C’è gente che dorme qui…e tra poco dovremo alzarci tutti…io non mi voglio perdere lo spettacolo di Place de Greve…”.

“Io esco…” – chiosò con rabbia Alain senza degnare l’altro di una replica.

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo.

“Imbecille…” – replicò Voltaire a quella mancanza di educazione.

Ma ormai anche lui era sveglio e i rintocchi che annunciavano il mattino gli imposero di alzarsi e di prepararsi.

Lasalle e Romanov gli andarono dietro.

Di André non si era saputo più nulla, dalla sera precedente, da quando Alain l’aveva visto uscire per seguire il comandante.

Ormai Alain non ci parlava più con André, da quando s’era scontrato con l’altro…

Ma lo scontro non era stato che uno sfogo alla rabbia della propria imbecillità.

C’era in sospeso la questione sulla sorte di Diane…

Che diavolo avrebbe fatto adesso se André si fosse tirato indietro?

No…

Che sarebbe accaduto se Diane non avesse accettato il rifiuto dell’altro?

Adesso la misura era colma e lui doveva trovare André e se fosse stato necessario gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per quei suoi maledetti silenzi, per quell’inganno in cui aveva fatto cadere lui e forse anche la stessa Diane.

“Figlio di puttana” – si ripeteva Alain andando su e giù per il corridoio e sgranando lo sguardo folle...

Doveva agire con calma, perché André era sempre stato bravo a parlare, e lui non poteva più abbassare la guardia.

Quello avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere quella donna e se Alain avesse usato le maniere forti…

“Al diavolo…figlio di puttana…ti sarai sentito lusingato che una giovane come Diane ti sia corsa dietro. Ma tu niente! L’hai illusa e poi mi vieni a raccontare che sei sconvolto per quello che hai fatto a quella donna? Se scopro che quella ha a che fare con Diane e che tu non mi hai detto niente giuro che ammazzo te e lei…”.

Parlava tra sé a voce alta Alain, infilandosi l’uniforme ed aggiustandosi la spada mentre era quasi al piano terra.

Albeggiava appena…

Dall’atrio dell’ingresso s’insinuò la solita corrente di aria fredda che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere quando qualcuno, molto presto, varcava la soglia dell’hotel.

S’impietrì quasi Alain quando scorse una figura massiccia arrivare verso di lui e quasi cadere a terra, l’uniforme fradicia di fango ed il viso coperto di sangue.

“Vincent!”.

Alain si precipitò verso di lui scendendo rapidamente le scale.

L’altro era a terra e tossiva e sputava sangue e pareva uscito da un combattimento contro un essere infernale che però gli aveva risparmiato solamente la vita.

Si contorceva cone una serpe infilzata.

E i lamenti si mescolavano ai grugniti di rabbia…

Il tono della voce era stranito, sconvolto, ma in esso s’insinuò finalmente, colto al balzo, nonostante lo stato in cui si trovasse, l’affondo finale al piano che il soldato aveva elaborato e che in parte era riuscito, in parte aveva preso una piega del tutto anomala e sconosciuta persino per lui.

“Che diavolo ti è successo?” – gli chiese Alain chinandosi su di lui.

“Mi dispiace Alain…”.

“Ma che hai fatto? Chi ti ha conciato così?”.

Alain era incredulo…

Uno come Vincent notoriamente piuttosto restio a cedere alla forza di un qualsiasi altro individuo e sempre pronto a menar le mani e ad andare fino in fondo anche a costo di far fuori l’avversario senza tanti scurpoli, se ne stava a terra, davanti a lui.

“Che ti è successo? Me lo vuoi dire?”.

“Alain perdonami…non sono riuscito ad aiutarla…”.

“Ad aiutare chi?”.

Il viso di Alain si era fatto su quello dell’altro.

Le parole uscirono lente, ben scandite, perché colpissero nel segno.

“Diane…qualcuno ha preso Diane…”.

Alain sentì il sangue fermarsi e diventare freddo all’improvviso.

“Diane…che cosa vuoi dire? Che le è successo?”.

Afferrò l’altro per le braccia scuotendolo e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo furioso.

Dalle scale scendevano Lasalle e Voltaire…

Dall’ingresso dell’hotel entrò André.

Era solo…

Tutti si piantarono immobili attorno alla strana scena, riconoscendo Vincent e chiedendosi che diavolo avesse combinato per essere ridotto così.

“Ero in giro dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard…ieri sera…e l’ho riconosciuta…ho riconosciuto Diane…tua sorella stava uscendo da una casa…”.

“E allora?” – chiese Alain incalzandolo.

André anche lui s’impietrì al dipanarsi spezzato delle parole, gelidamente assonanti con la scena abbozzata la sera precedente in Rue de Vaugirard.

Vincent forse stava raccontando ciò che era accaduto.

Il nome di Diane…

Un guizzo della mente. André si era ripromesso di andare a trovarla, per parlarle e per chiarire il senso delle parole che lei gli aveva rivolto a Place de Justice quando si erano visti.

Perché alla fine di tutto…

Lui non era libero. Non lo sarebbe mai stato e Diane doveva saperlo…

Ma poi aveva incontrato Oscar…

E non era riuscito a staccarsi da lei, anelando ad immergersi ancora una volta in quei tragitti silenziosi, come quelli di un tempo, dispersi per le vie di Paris.

E poi alla Barrier d’Enfer…

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, stravolto…

Oscar, lei…

Lei…

Avrebbe voluto seguirla, ma lei…

_Torna all’Entrague…torna a cercare Diane…io…_

Era sparita nella nebbia ovattata del mattino e André s’era detto che con Diane doveva chiarire tutto al più presto…

Rimase sulla porta ad ascoltare il racconto del soldataccio livido e malandato.

“Ho visto una persona che si avvicinava e…” – continuò Vincent Sabin.

“Vincent Sabin…ti giuro che se non parli ti ammazzo all’istante…qui…e se scopro che stai mentendo lo farò lo stesso….” – gridò Alain in preda alla rabbia ed alla disperazione.

“Senti idiota…credi che mi sia conciato così da solo?” – gli replicò l’altro strattonandolo via e tirandosi in piedi – “C’era una persona che si è avvicinata a lei…stavo per avvicinarmi anch’io per chiederle se aveva bisogno di aiuto…l’altro mi si è rivoltato contro. Ho lottato…e tu sai che quando c’è da menar le mani non mi tiro mai indietro…ma non c’è stato niente da fare. Quello mi ha ridotto così e quando mi sono ripreso Diane non c’era più…qualcuno l’ha presa…l’ha portata via…non c’era più ti dico!”.

Alain era senza parole…

Si avventò contro Vincent afferrandolo per il collo dell’uniforme e spingendolo contro la parete della stanza. Ci si schiantarono quasi, entrambi mentre la voce di Alain aveva preso a tremare perché sperava dentro di sé che quello di Vincent fosse uno scherzo, un pessimo scherzo, una di quelle storie idiote che l’altro era solito inventarsi per dare addosso a qualcuno e colpirlo e ferirlo anche senza menar le mani.

“Che diavolo stai dicendo? Diane…”.

La voce tremava, il corpo…

“Ti sto dicendo la verità maledizione!” – imprecò Vincen ansimando e puntandogli gli occhi addosso – “Ma ti posso dire chi ne sa qualcosa! Io…io lo so chi è stato…”.

Alain si bloccò e così gli altri dietro di loro.

“Chiedilo a lui!” – gridò Vincent sollevando il dito contro André – “Chiedilo a lui e a quella puttana della sua padrona! Era lei che aveva preso di mira Diane…”.

André si scosse a quelle parole.

“Non dire idiozie Vincent!” – gli replicò André severo – “Sono solo un mucchio di idiozie quelle che ti stai inventando…”.

“Ah si?” – insistette Vincent in tono beffardo – “Tu conosci quella donna, da molto tempo…”.

Vincent tornò con lo sguardo ad Alain.

Un altro affondo memore delle verità estorte alla piccola Mimose.

“Perché non gli mostri quei biglietti che Diane ti faceva portare all’Entrague da quella mocciosa che è sparita? Chiedigli se riconosce la scrittura!”.

“L’ho già fatto” – rispose Alain – “E lui mi ha detto…”.

Alain non terminò la frase.

Si voltò lentamente verso André estraendo contemporaneamente i biglietti dalla tasca.

Li allungò agitandoli davanti alla faccia dell’altro e poi gli si fece contro afferrandolo per la giacca dell’uniforme.

“Tu sai chi ha scritto questi vero?” – gli contesto furibondo con il tono di chi s’immaginava già l’esito – “Rispondimi!”.

André rimase in silenzio.

Ora era certo che quei biglietti li aveva scritti Oscar.

“Sì…li ha scritti lei…” – disse piano – “C’è una ragione…”.

Alain indietreggiò un poco e poi tentò di sferrare un pugno in viso ad Andrè che si scansò di poco allontanandosi.

“Maledizione Alain…ascoltami…”.

“Tu mi hai mentito…l’hai sempre fatto per correre dietro a quella donna!” – gridò Alain in preda al panico.

Vincent s’insinuò abilmente nella breccia che si era creata tra gli altri due.

“Quello ti ha sempre mentito!” – rincarò – “E se vuoi saperlo Diane era in compagnia del comandante…quella notte in cui venne riaccompagnata a casa…l’ho saputo da poco…”.

E infine l’affondo finale, disgustoso e tagliente.

“Si è divertita, come ha fatto con quella mocciosa, e poi ha deciso di far sparire i suoi passatempi…prima quella bambina e adesso Diane…”.

André si avventò contro Vincent.

“Giuro che sarò io ad ammazzarti se non la smetti con queste idiozie!”.

L’altro tirò su i pugni in segno di sfida…

“Fatti sotto…se non ti è bastata la lezione dell’altra volta…”.

Alain si mise in mezzo facendosi contro André.

“Tu adesso devi dirmi quello che sai o giuro che ammazzo te all’istante…”.

“E’ lui…è lui quello che ha fatto in modo che Diane si fidasse di quella donna…non l’hai vista tua sorella?” – proseguiva Vincent tentando di disorientare la già confusa ed atterrita mente di Alain – “Lui l’ha fatta arrivare fino a quella donna e quella ci ha fatto quello che ha voluto…ieri sera ho visto cosa è accaduto…qualcuno si è avvicinato a Diane e l’ha afferrata e…deve essere stata quella donna per…per far sparire Diane!”.

Tra due fuochi, atterrito dalle parole di Vincent e dall’urgenza di sapere che diavolo fosse accaduto a Diane e per opera di chi, Alain quasi tremava.

“Alain ascolta…” – replicò André – “Oscar non c’entra niente…lei ha solo cercato di aiutare Diane…adesso è più importante ritrovarla…”.

“Sta continuando a mentire Alain!” – Vincent era dietro al soldato e soffiava sul fuoco – “Ti vuole confondere…non vuole che si arrivi a quella donna…ma era lei quella che scriveva i biglietti…”.

“Li ha scritti per aiutare Diane…” – proseguì André, di nuovo, col fiato corto, tentando d’insinuarsi nello sproloquio di Vincent.

Ma il volto di Alain era come stranito, gli occhi aperti e incandescenti, il volto tirato ed il respiro corto.

Si fece di nuovo contro André.

L’afferrò per il collo, chiudendo le mani questa volta e sbattendolo contro il muro.

Gli altri soldati si precipitarono per fermarlo.

André si attaccò alle braccia dell’altro per tentare di fargli allentare la presa.

A fatica cercò di calmarlo.

“Alain…Oscar ha scritto quei biglietti perché voleva che tu riaccompagnassi a casa Diane alla sera…voleva proteggerla…come fai a credere alle parole di questo idiota!?”.

Cinica fu la replica di Alain, per niente convinto dall’esordio di quella spiegazione.

“E di grazia perché avrebbe fatto questo!? Che le importava di mia sorella?” – replicò sarcastico.

Non ce la faceva Alain a scorgere nel comportamento del suo comandante, una nobile che si divertiva a fare il soldato, un interesse lecito e giusto nei confronti di Diane.

Tutto s’era dannatamente compromesso, minato dal silenzio della sorella che mai aveva raccontato nulla di quella faccenda…

Tutto s’era marcito dall’analogo silenzio di André che non aveva rifiutato la compagnia di Diane e lei addirittura si era esposta spingendosi fino al punto d’affermare che lei gli voleva bene, ad André.

E quello se n’era uscito che amava quella donna, da una vita e che…

Non glielo aveva detto André…

Ma si capiva che André non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla…quella…quella…

E che diavolo aveva fatto credere a Diane allora?

E poi quel cenno, tanto inconsistente quanto dannato, là, in mezzo a Place Justice…

La luce quasi folle scorta negli occhi della piccola Diane…

Verso di lei, quella donna dannata, che non aveva mai detto nulla a nessuno di quello che era capitato a Diane…

E Diane…

Diane pareva così vicino a quella…

Non gli aveva detto niente!

Nessuno gli aveva detto niente e…

E dannazione lui non si era accorto di nulla.

Silenzi malefici che pesavano troppo in una complicità disgustosamente malata.

“Non m’incanti Grandier…lo so che ami quella donna e che faresti tutto per lei…anche proteggerla fino alla morte. Dimmi che cazzo ha combinato?” – riprese Alain.

“Diane ha rischiato di essere violentata nella casa dove lavorava…”.

Le parole uscirono grevi…

Il racconto di Oscar adesso dilagava in tutta la sua rudezza.

“Violentata? Che diavolo stai dicendo? Lei non mi ha mai detto niente!” – gridò Alain spingendo l’altro contro il muro mentre le forze degli altri soldati faticavano a trattenerlo a stento.

“Per forza! Non vedi che stai facendo? Come avresti reagito se lo avessi saputo? L’avresti fatta andare via da quella casa e lei aveva bisogno di lavorare e poi aveva paura che tu avresti cercato quella persona e chissà cos’avresti combinato! Non voleva dirti niente…e Oscar, quando l’ha saputo, l’ha convinta a ideare la finzione dei biglietti perché tu andassi a prenderla alla sera e perché lei non restasse sola…”.

“Tu lo sapevi? Lo sapevi? Rispondimi!” – ringhiò Alain con rabbia.

“L’ho saputo soltanto…ieri sera…”.

“Ah!” – s’insinuò Vincent – “Proprio quando Diane è sparita! E chi confermerà questa storia? Diane?”.

Alain si sentì morire dentro a quelle parole.

“Tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente? E quella donna…anche lei…non mi ha detto niente? E se fosse stato proprio quel tizio a fare del male a Diane…e se invece quella maledetta del nostro comandante si fosse inventata questa storia?”.

Alain si bloccò pietrificato dalle sue stesse parole che non parevano più concedergli via d’uscita.

Da qualsiasi parte la si guardasse quella storia era assurda e lui ormai non credeva più a niente.

L’urgenza di ritrovare Diane prevalse sulla necessità di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Alain mollò la presa e André rimase appoggiato alla parete tentando di respirare.

“Alain…credimi…Oscar non c’entra…adesso la cosa più importante è trovare Diane…”.

“Se non ritrovo Diane…giuro che questa volta vado fino in fondo…il comandante…quella donna… doveva dirmelo maledizione. Diane non era in grado di difendersi da sola…e comunque io non mi fido lo stesso…chi mi dice che questa storia non se la sia inventata quella…quella dannata per…”.

“E fai bene Alain!” – lo incalzò Vincent – “Non devi credere a quello che sta dicendo…quello sta solo cercando di proteggere quella donna…”.

Alain corse via, come un fulmine, seguito a ruota dagli altri soldati che a quel punto avevano compreso che l’unico obiettivo era ritrovare Diane.

André rimase alcuni istanti immobile esausto e stravolto da quanto stava accadendo.

Ormai era chiaro che la sparizione di Diane fosse collegata a quanto era accaduto la notte precedente, e forse era stata proprio la fase finale di un rapimento ciò che quel giovane fuori dalla casa dei Livrer aveva intravisto.

Uscì, di corsa, anche lui.

Doveva trovare Oscar, prima che la trovasse Alain.

Perché quando c’era di mezzo Diane, Alain perdeva letteralmente la testa…

E sarebbe stato capace di fare qualsiasi sciocchezza…

E Oscar era furiosa e disorientata.

E non sarebbe stata abbastanza lucida per affrontarlo…

_Torno alla Basse – Gêole…_ – erano state le sue ultime parole quando si erano lasciati poco prima dell’alba.

Anzi, quando lei aveva avuto a mala pena il coraggio di guardarlo e poi era fuggita via.

E André non ne aveva voluto sapere e l’aveva afferrata per le braccia e l’aveva fermata e l’aveva costretta a guardarlo in faccia e a non fuggire più, come al suo solito.

_Perché?_

Non si riferiva alla Basse – Gêole.

Lui voleva sapere.

_André…sta accadendo qualcosa…io devo andare…non posso spiegarti…non adesso…_

_Voglio sapere perché l’hai fatto!_ – le aveva gridato.

Nulla aveva più senso.

La continua replica dell’affermazione della sua libertà, rimarcata persino all’ennesima provocazione di Alain, e poi quel bacio, quel contatto rabbioso, preteso, cercato, e voluto con disperazione, si sarebbe detto, come a voler saggiare se il legame tra loro ci fosse ancora e non si fosse spezzato.

Ma era stata lei a voler sciogliere quel legame…

Oscar non aveva risposto.

Si era staccata da lui con rabbia.

 _Ho avuto paura…_ – aveva detto quasi con un filo di voce.

_Paura?_

Non bastava, André voleva di più. La paura nasce da tanti sentimenti…

Voleva sapere cosa si celasse dietro…

Oscar l’aveva allontanato ed era risalita a cavallo ed era corsa via.

Fuggire era sempre stata la sua scena migliore, quella in cui lei rendeva al meglio la sua interpretazione…

Fuggire per non cedere allo smarrimento dell’incertezza.

Fuggire…

***

I pensieri correvano veloci e più si sollevavano più si aggrovigliavano, perdendosi nei sentieri chiusi delle supposizioni e dei rimorsi.

L’aria era gelida, scura, ma pareva stranamente agitata da una sorta di tensione che si animava più ci si avvicinava allo Chatelet.

Erano solo le prime ore del mattino ma già diversi gruppi di persone erano per strada, forse per avviarsi a Place de Greve per poter avere una migliore visuale del palco.

Ma non era solo questo.

Alla sede della polizia di Parigi c’era una confusione indescrivibile.

Soldati che andavano e venivano, chi correndo, chi rientrando, chi ordinando ad altri di disperdersi e perlustrare le rive della Senna…

Pochi istanti e le grida raggiunsero Oscar che intravide la mole possente del palazzo emergere dalla nebbia che l’avvolgeva.

Era tornata allo Chatelet, voleva vedere in faccia il prigioniero e questa volta non si sarebbe fermata per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Quella notte lei l’aveva incontrato ne era certa e voleva comprendere come fosse riuscito ad uscire e…

Pochi istanti e Oscar si trovò di fronte uno scenario sconvolgente.

I soldati di sentinella si misero sull’attenti al suo passaggio.

In un angolo del corridoio che portava alle celle e poi giù dabbasso all’obitorio, se ne stava zitto e muto l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto aiutare il prigioniero a prepararsi prima dell’esecuzione.

Era stato lui a dare l’allarme quando, entrando nella cella, l’aveva trovata desolatamente vuota.

Del prigioniero non c’era più traccia mentre le guardie erano intente a chiedersi come avesse fatto quello ad evadere, visto che la cella era chiusa, inspiegabilmente chiusa e vuota. Le chiavi erano al loro posto e tutto era in ordine e…

“Comandante…non sappiamo cosa sia accaduto!”.

Oscar si voltò d’istinto ritrovandosi davanti altri due soldati.

“Siamo venuti per dare il cambio ma…abbiamo trovato questo…”.

L’onda beffarda del suo passo falso ora si mostrava in tutta la sua reale ambizione.

Quella di farla fuori…

“Siamo stati inviati dal Generale Bouillè a rinforzo della sorveglianza del prigioniero…”.

Oscar restò immobile, come pietrificata, guardandosi intorno…

Il suo passo falso era lì, davanti a lei…

Altre grida dall’esterno richiamarono tutti fuori.

All’aria aperta, di nuovo fredda, cupa, appena mossa dall’andirivieni di guardie e da piccoli gruppi di passanti che si erano accorti dell’insolita agitazione che animava le mura dello Chatelet e si attorniavano incuriositi vicino al palazzo grigio e freddo, Oscar si fermò in attesa di comprendere come fosse stato possibile che quell’uomo fosse riuscito a fuggire e come mai la cella fosse vuota e…

“Come diavolo ha fatto a scappare? C’erano troppe guardie…come…”.

Il suo passo falso, o forse il veleno di una vendetta che doveva annientare la sua volontà e piegare la sua esistenza al volere di altri…

“Devo trovarlo…”.

Risalì a cavallo ordinando ai soldati di seguirla…

Parigi si stava risvegliando sotto un sole malato e freddo e ormai la notizia che il prigioniero, il demone di Avignone, era fuggito, si stava spargendo, portando con sé il suo carico di terrore e di rabbia.

La Senna era gonfia come ormai da giorni in quel periodo…

Le rive faticosamente strappate alle acque erano pericolosamente lambite da lugubri gorghi fangosi e viscidi, fin quasi ai camminamenti che parevano sarebbero stati inghiottiti in un attimo dalla corrente livida e scura.

La voce del fiume s’ingigantiva complice la piena ed era difficile perlustrare i pochi lembi di terra asciutti in cerca di un prigioniero che poteva essere ovunque.

Le voci avevano condotto i soldati lungo il fiume, perché in quel punto c’erano pertugi e camminamenti nascosti che potevano condurre ovunque e poi…

D’istinto Oscar s’intestardì verso l’Isle du Palais…

La folla di curiosi iniziava ad assieparsi lungo Quai de La Ferraille ou de la Megisserie e poi sulla sponda della Samaritaine, sopra Pont Neuf, mentre drappelli di soldati si sgranavano lungo i muri grigi che contenevano le acque per osservarne il profilo e scorgere ciò che sarebbe stato impossibile trovare.

_Quai dell’Orloge_

_La Conciergierie…_

_Place Dauphine…_

S’era diretta là, seguendo il filo d’un inspiegabile istinto, là dove La Seine Riviere acquistava maggior forza, nel contorto abbraccio tra le correnti di Rive Droi e Rive Gauche che si ricongiungevano in un turbinio scuro e melmoso.

Era laggiù che la guidava la sua coscienza…

Laggiù dove tutto era cominciato…

_La Basse Gêole…_

_Notre Dame…_

_Palace de Justice…_

Osservò i soldati intorno perlustrare i camminamenti e i lembi di terra risparmiati dal fango, anche se resi insidiosi e scivolosi…

L’ordine era di scovare chiunque non fosse di Parigi ed allertare locande e bordelli perché qualsiasi straniero venisse denunciato.

Non sarebbe stato difficile passar parola e ricercare colui che solo il giorno prima era stato visto da migliaia di persone, gli occhi fissi al demone immobile in mezzo alla sala di Palace de Justice, catturate dalla impassibilità fredda e distaccata del giovane.

Oscar iniziò a scendere i gradini che conducevano a Quai de Monfordus…

Chi diavolo s’era messa a cercare?

Un tizio dall’aspetto dannatamente colto e suadente, che aveva pronunciato due parole al processo e che adesso era là fuori, inspiegabilmente sgusciato via da una cella che non doveva contenere prigionieri ma che pure non poteva essere guscio così fragile da rendere possibile una fuga.

Nessuno l’aveva più visto.

Quando era fuggito…

I pensieri corsero altrove.

I fili si ricongiungevano e si compattavano uno accanto all’altro…

Labile ordito si rivelava intrecciato di una trama dapprima sfilacciata e povera e adesso sorprendentemente chiara e precisa, impossibile da scalfire persino dai colpi dell’illogicità e dell’assurdità del disegno.

Oscar si voltò, scorgendo la sommità delle torri mozze di Notre Dame illuminate dalla luce cristallina del mattino che avvolgeva le pietre scure e sporche a stagliarsi imponenti e massicce.

Chi diavolo aveva incontrato lassù il giorno della cerimonia augurale per i principi russi mentre s’era trovata a scansare in un moto di stupore l’ondeggiare di Emmanuel?

Arrivata in fondo alla scalinata, nella testa prese a rieccheggiare la sequenza macabra dei suoni acuti e blasfemi dei candelabri di Sulpice che s’abbattevano a terra uno dopo l’altro riempiendo la volta infinita della chiesa di echi ripetuti ed assordanti, mentre il respiro mozzato era sormontato dall’odore tagliente dell’incenso e da quel contatto feroce che s’era ripetuto quella stessa notte, laggiù, nell’inferno della Barrier…

Era la stessa persona allora…

Prese a fissare la corrente grigia e torbida e nelle mani le mani chiuse strette di quell’altro…

Si era persa dietro ad un fantasma, per ritrovarsi precipitata giù nella voragine d’un pensiero fisso.

Quello di un amore che si era dipanato silenzioso, come edera caparbia e splendente, che l’aveva presa ed allacciata a sé, mani e piedi e muscoli lì, lasciandola incapace di muoversi…

Si era ritrovata a volere senza discussione, senza alternativa, senza possibilità di scampo, quell’intenso sentire verso André…

Tutto mescolato e confuso e…

André era suo e…

Nessuno, nemmeno…

Diane…

Nemmeno lei doveva accostarsi a ciò che era suo.

Strinse i pugni, le mani erano libere dai guanti, di nuovo…

E di nuovo esse le restituirono il contatto, la pelle di lui, umida di sangue, languida, abbandonata, vinta dalla furia dei dannati di Saint Antoine, e allora sua, fatta propria…

Era solo sua e nessuno…

Nessuno poteva immaginarsi accanto a lui.

Lo sguardo percorse i piloni grigi del Pont Neuf di fronte a sé.

La brezza del mattino aveva spazzato via gli ultimi aliti nebbiosi e freddi e il cielo pareva aprirsi lasciando scorgere un lampo di cielo azzurro, intenso.

“Comandante…”.

Si voltò di scatto intravedendo tra la folla assiepata la macchia indistinta di uniformi conosciute…

Soldati della Guardia stavano correndo giù verso Quai dell’Orloge, dove si trovava lei…

Tornò ad osservare la corrente proprio sotto il ponte, là dove l’acqua era riuscita a strappare alla terra il suo spessore.

Altre grida, lontane…

E poi sempre più vicine.

Grida di rabbia…

“Comandante Jarjayes!”.

Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi e intravedere Alain…

Ma non di reagire e comprendere…

Alain si avventò su di lei afferrandola e spingendola all’indietro.

Il colpo impresso ai muscoli dalla massicciata dura e fredda del pilone del ponte, il corpo quasi fosse stato un fuscello, i piedi affondati nella melma e la gola chiusa, stretta dalla mano sinistra del soldato.

La destra stringeva un coltello, livido, puntato alla gola….

Il delitto perfetto…

Il colpevole sbagliato.

“Dov’è Diane?” – urlò Alain spingendo la lama del coltello contro la gola.

Oscar tentò di respirare.

Una domanda senza senso.

Anche la sua mano corse al pugnale che portava alla cintura.

Alain spinse il coltello nella carne e la punta s’impresse rovente e lucida costringendola desistere allontanando la mano…

“Ecco…brava…” – sibilò Alain puntandole, lo sguardo feroce piantato addosso per rimarcare la netta superiorità di mezzi e d’intenti – “Se non mi rispondete subito giuro che questo ve lo pianto nel collo!”.

“Di che diavolo stai parlando? Diane?”.

“Di che diavolo sto parlando!?” – fece eco Alain sempre più sconvolto – “Dovete dirmelo voi comandante di che diavolo sto parlando! Voi dovete dirmi dov’è Diane e perché vi siete permessa di prenderla sotto al vostra custodia e perché vi siete permessa di alzare gli occhi su di lei?”.

“Non so a cosa ti riferisci!”.

“Ve lo dirò io …” – la incalzò Alain.

“Lasciala andare!”.

La voce di André alle loro spalle fece sussultare Oscar, ma non Alain che rimase freddo, il pugnale puntato alla gola.

L’unico gesto di stizza fu trascinare Oscar avanti a sé, mantenendo ferma l’arma e andando con lo sguardo ad André.

Lui era davanti a loro, lo sguardo scuro, le dita strette alla pistola che puntava davanti a sé.

“Ma bravo…il nostro guercio! E cosa vorresti fare con quella? Ammazzare me o lei? Perché se ammazzi lei almeno saresti sicuro che questa non se ne andrebbe in giro a divertirsi!”.

“Alain stai farneticando…non sai quello che dici…lasciala…Oscar non c’entra in questa storia…”.

“Sì che c’entra maledizione!” – replicò Alain spingendo la lama.

Oscar sentì la punta penetrare dentro la carne e si ritrasse d’istinto, spingendosi verso Alain.

“Ah, allora anche voi avete paura di morire! Come sarà capitato a quella povera bambina…”.

Attorno s’era radunata una folla impressionante di gente, ammutolita di fronte alla scena sorprendente...

Un Soldato della Guardia che teneva in pugno un ufficiale, forse un superiore, chissà per quale strana e sordida ragione, e poi un altro soldato, un altro Soldato della Guardia, che puntava una pistola contro i primi due, chiàà se il proprio compagno o l’ufficiale – la calca impediva di comprendere – con il rischio reale di colpire quelli che aveva davanti.

Che fosse un agguato, che fosse per difesa…

L’impatto silenzioso che aveva accolto l’immagine si andò via via esaurendo e adesso un mormorio sordo prese a sovrastare quello della corrente della Senna.

“Te lo ripeto…” – mormorò André – “Lasciala andare…”.

I movimenti erano lenti, impercettibili…

André tentò d’avvicinarsi.

Oscar lo aveva di fronte e lo guardava e lo ascoltava e…

“Non so di cosa stai parlando Alain!” – esordì allora lei per tentare di distrarre il soldato.

Nella mente il dubbio evanescente d’un avvenimento terribile legato al desiderio pungente d’aver voluto André per sé, di fatto lasciando Diane senza protezione.

“Voi non lo sapete?” – replicò l’altro cinico – “Allora vi rinfresco la memoria…Diane è sparita…”.

“Diane è…”.

Il cuore prese a battere contraendosi…

Alain spinse di nuovo il pugnale.

“Voi non lo dovete nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome! Lei è sparita e voi lo sapete bene! Vincent l’ha vista ieri sera mentre qualcuno la trascinava via e poi mi ha detto che siate stata voi ad accompagniarla a casa una sera in carrozza e vi siete ben guardata dal rivelarmi che qualcuno aveva tentato di farle del male...”.

“Alain…ascolta…era Diane che voleva così…io…”.

“Voi avete scritto quei maledetti biglietti…voi vi siete intromessa e forse adesso comincio a capire perchè…magari non è stato per aiutare Diane…magari è stato perché v’interessava…”.

“Alain tu sei pazzo!” – gridò Oscar in un impeto di rabbia.

“Sì…sì…lo ammetto. Sono stato un pazzo a pensare che uno come André potesse essere la persona giusta per Diane. E nemmeno lui credo lo abbia mai veramente pensato. Ma sta di fatto che Diane si era accorta di lui e a quanto pare lui le piaceva e probabilmente anche voi lo avete compreso e avete avuto paura di perderlo perché forse quell’imbecille si sarebbe deciso a lasciarvi perdere…voi e la vostra arroganza…che razza di legame è il vostro? Gliel’avevo detto mille volte a quello di lasciarvi perdere…nella testa e…nelle…”.

Uno scarto di rabbia s’impresse nelle dita che tremavano e poi nel coltello.

“Voi avete fatto in modo che mia sorella sparisse! E’ andata così? E’ questa la ragione oppure ce n’è un’altra? Magari vi siete divertita con lei? Ditemi dov’è o giuro che vi ammazzo! Sono stato a casa nostra e lei non c’è…nessuno l’ha più vista…in compenso Vincent ha detto che qualcuno l’ha portata via…”.

“Alain basta!” – gli fece eco Lasalle – “Io non posso credere che il nostro comandante abbia potuto fare del male a Diane…”.

“Credi quello che vuoi Gerard…io so solo che quella bambina è sparita e lei è stata l’ultima a vederla viva. E adesso è sparita anche Diane e lei…lei c’entra qualcosa…”.

Il colpevole sbagliato…

La folla aveva preso a rumoreggiare intensamente e caoticamente caricandosi di sdegno ed orrore alle parole gridate e poi amplificate dall’innata avversione verso i nobili, verso i militari…

Quelli si prendevano tutto, forti delle armi che esibivano strafottenti agli occhi della gente indifesa e misera per le vie della città.

Nessuno poteva nulla contro di loro e allora se quel soldato aveva avuto il coraggio d’incantonarne uno e di puntargli un coltello alla gola, ben doveva esserci una ragione!

I più curiosi o forse più incoscenti aveva preso a scendere giù dal pendio che degradava verso la Senna…

Le voci si sovrapponevano tra coloro che incitavano il soldato con il coltello a fargliela vedere a quell’ufficiale…

A farla finita.

E nemmeno sapevano che avesse fatto quell’ufficiale.

Altri gridavano di lasciar perdere e che non ne valeva la pena…

Incitamenti ed avvertimenti ed improperi e risate…

E sopra tutti le grida di quelli che avvertivano che stavano arrivando altri militari forse quelli della Guardia Reale e…

Un ondeggiamento più intenso fece cadere alcune persone sul fango.

Qualcuno iniziò ad urlare preso dal timore mentre altri ne approfittarono per scendere giù e stringersi attorno ai protagonisti della scena terribile.

Le intenzioni erano assolutamente sconosciute…

Assistere all’esecuzione sommaria più da vicino…

Parteciparvi, forse, per poi vantarsene in giro per la città…

Forse quelli volevano solo vedere il tutto da vicino, forse volevano dare una mano a quel soldato…

O forse avevano semplicemente riconosciuto i protagonisti di quella faccenda.

Il nome di Alain risuonò tra la folla che adesso gridava più forte…

Alain pensò davvero di averlo sentito il proprio nome, ma la mano se ne stava ferma lì, le dita stretta al coltello puntato al collo del comandante…

E Oscar, dentro di sé percepiva tutto al limite del surreale, incapace di muoversi, un coltello alla gola e il dubbio atroce che a Diane fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile solo per colpa sua e del suo egoismo e del suo desiderio di avere André per sé, come un trofeo da rivendicare e da non cedere nelle mani di nessuno…

Se lei avesse lasciato andare André, forse a Diane non sarebbe accaduto nulla.

E allora poteva esser stato che quell’uomo, quello che aveva intravisto la sera prima, avesse fatto sparire Diane, proprio come poteva essere l’artefice della scomparsa della piccola Mimose?

Ogni pezzo di quella storia assurda stava andando al suo posto, lentamente…

“Allora volete parlare?” – chiese di nuovo Alain spazientito.

“Alain…stai dicendo…io non potrei mai fare del male a Diane…e non so dove sia…”.

Il colpevole sbagliato….

Il colpevole sbagliato deve restare tale, senza concedere il tempo, nemmeno a lui, di arrivare alla verità. Non era necessario…

“Alain…”.

Di nuovo il suo nome, gridato forte, più forte questa volta…

Una voce di donna e lui si voltò un istante per cercare il volto di quella voce in mezzo al marasma che s’era creato attorno…

Si accorse della folla vicinissima…

I visi cupi, stravolti, incandescenti al sentore di una giustizia sommaria a cui potevano partecipare lì, senza perciolo d’essere fermati od arrestati.

Alain ne percepì distintamente il fiato addosso rabbioso, esagitato, come se il suo gesto, seppure incomprensibile ai più, avesse dato la stura ad un odio profondo ed ancestrale che adesso scorreva livido negli occhi degli spettatori e tutti pareva volessero diventare protagonisti di quell’assalto, di quell’aggressione solo perché essa riguardava un nobile, un ufficiale…

E nessuno sapeva che avesse fatto…

“Alain…sono qui!”.

Alain si voltò con tutto il corpo, allentando leggermente la presa.

Intravide la figura netta ed esile di Laure che si faceva strada tra la gente accalcata sul bordo di Quai dell’Horloge…

“Non venire qui dannazione!” – sibilò a voce bassa, tra i denti.

“Alain…aspetta! Voglio venire con te…ho capito sai…” – gridò Laure spingendo via quelli che le ostruivano la corsa.

“No…Laure…torna indietro!” – gridò lui protendendosi verso il muro e alzando lo sguardo.

Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con alcuni popolani armati di roncole e bastoni…

“Lascialo a noi quel nobilucolo…se sei arrivato a puntargli addosso un coltello vuol dire che deve averla combinata grossa!” – biascicò uno di quelli puntando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo truce.

“Andatevene, non è affar vostro!” – gli gridò contro lui.

“E chi te lo dice che tu puoi decidere se non è affar nostro’!” – lo rintuzzò l’altro allungando lo zoccolo sul fango ed alzando di poco il bastone – “Ti conviene spostarti…te sei un Soldato della Guardia…non sei nobile…quelli lasciali a noi…”.

L’uomo fece per avvicinarsi…

Un colpo secco risuonò nell’aria fredda facendo sussultare la folla.

Il rumoreggiare rabbioso si traformò in un grido collettivo di paura.

André era fermo di fronte ad Alain.

Il silenzio rotto da uno sparo…

L’aria era limpida e rimase tale…

André osservò impietrito il volto di Alain, mentre il coltello gli scivolava dalla mano e nemmeno lui sapeva perché ma d’istinto fu costretto a chiudere le braccia e sorreggere quello che adesso non era più un corpo teso e forte, seppure immobile, bensì inerme come senza vita, mentre gli scivolava addosso e cadeva a terra e lui ne riconosceva il volto bianco, le labbra socchiuse ed il sangue che correva dalla tempia, lungo la guancia, bianca, giù, fino al collo, a confondersi con quello rosso e lucente della piccola ferita che lui stesso aveva inferto sulla pellei liscia del collo.

Non riuscì a comprendere Alain ma si ritrovò in ginocchio anche lui a stringere il corpo del suo comandante e poi come stranito corse al volto di André e lui era ancora lì, con la pistola puntata su di loro…

“André…hai sparato…” – balbettò stravolto.

L’altro scosse il capo…

_No…_

“Non sono stato io…” – biascicò incredulo.

Eppure lui era lì, le dita strette al grilletto…

Dio…lui era lì ma non aveva sparato…

Oscar era a terra e…

Dalla folla si aprì un varco e il rumore aumentò e il moto disarmonico della gente impaurita s’impose sull’ansia degli istanti precedenti.

Gli uomini che si erano avvicinati in precedenza erano arretrati mentre qualcuno si era staccato dalla folla e aveva preso a scendere deciso chiamando il suo nome…

“Alain…”.

Laure lo chiamava…

“No…non venire!” – ripetè Alain in ginocchio mentre tratteneva il corpo del comandante.

Avrebbe voluto cercare la figura della giovane tra la folla, ma gli occhi erano fissi a quelli del volto del comandante, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca dischiusa in una sorta di disarmonica sofferenza.

Laure non arretrò e continuò a scendere verso di lui terrorizzata.

Cadde una prima volta sul fango e poi si rialzò…

Si raddrizzò sgranando gli occhi verso di lui e facendo per muoversi…

Dietro di lei si aprì un varco…

Alain intravide sbucare le uniformi dei Soldati della Guardia Reale.

Continuò a stringere il corpo di Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes.

Gli pareva morta…

Era morta…

“Alain…”.

Alain allentò la stretta e corse con lo sguardo verso Laure…

Si decise a rialzarsi, abbandonando il corpo, per correre incontro alla giovane e trascinarla via…

Da dietro la macchia indistinta delle uniformi s’imposero, i colori sgargianti, le mostrine, le baionette…

Un altro colpo questa volta ancora più netto del primo fece esplodere la paura tra la folla che iniziò a correre in tutte le direzioni.

Alain s’impietrì…

Lo sguardo avanti a sé a tentare di dissuadere Laure si voltò correndo alla figura di André.

Vide la pistola che lui teneva in mano solo poco prima cadere a terra.

Gli parve di vederlo ondeggiare come stranito, caparbio nel mantenersi in piedi…

Riconobbe tra i soldati che avanzavano quello che aveva visto spesso in compagnia del loro comandante…un ufficiale della Guardia Reale…

Girodel…gli pareva si chiamasse così…

Aveva la pistola alzata…

Aveva sparato…verso André…

L’aveva colpito e poi aveva chiesto un’altra arma, carica anch’essa, e si dirigeva verso di lui e la pistola era sempre puntata sull’altro…

André era crollato a terra, anche lui…

Quel tarlo silenzioso e caparbio s’era insinuato fino a colpire il cuore e distruggere la coscienza. Lo voleva morto Victor Girodel quel servo che s’era permesso di alzare gli occhi su una donna nobile e distrarla e tenerla legata a sé, al nulla che poteva essere la vita di un servo…

Dannato servo…

Alain ascoltò di nuovo il grido di Laure che correva e lo chiamava e…

“Alain…”.

Lui ebbe solo in tempo di gridarle di andarsene…

Di nuovo…

Il nome della giovane, ripetuto, si perse nel boato di grida che percorse quelli che ostinatamente s’erano rifatti verso la scena.

Laure non fece in tempo.

Un altro sparo…

Un altro ancora.

Il corpo giovane si contrasse, trafitto…

Il corpo afflosciato cadde a terra poco lontano dalla riva…

Alain si rialzò allora, d’istinto, andando verso di lei…

La vedeva davanti a sé…

“Stai fermo!” – fu l’ordine perentorio che si sentì arrivare alle spalle.

Lui non obbedì e s’inginocchiò a terra, tentando di scorgere il volto di Laure…

La chiamò una volta, una seconda volta…

La gente aveva preso a gridare di fronte a quella che appariva solo un’esecuzione sommaria e senza scrupoli, e neppure per liberare quell’ufficiale che ora era a terra e…

Oscar era a terra…

Le mani affondate nel fango, lambite dal freddo dell’acqua che saliva a tratti, gonfia e sorda.

L’odore putrido e gelato della corrente livida e scura che avanzava percepito avanti a sé, sempre più vicino…

La vista annebbiata dal sangue della ferita alla testa mentre il dolore incombente paralizzava i muscoli…

Lo sguardo e la mente e i muscoli fissi verso la figura di André…

Anche se non l’aveva visto cadere adesso lo osservava immobile e avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, mentre l’acqua saliva veloce…

L’avrebbe trascinato via con sé…

Intravide Victor Girodel da lontano…

Avanzava…

Correva verso di lei, per raggiungerla…

Ed afferrarla e tenerla lì…

Sì, l’avrebbe fatto.

La Sein Riviere…

Un’onda…

Piena e morbida, si riversò sulla terra fradicia liberandosi dalla contenzione degli argini sfatti, andando a gremire altra terra, altro fango ed assieme ad essi i corpi di quelli che s’erano azzardati ad invadere il terreno innevato e gonfio e che giacevano lì, nel fango, immobili…

Un grido più acuto ondeggiò sollevandosi tra la folla.

Girodel si spinse in avanti…

Era lì, solo qualche istante prima…

L’aveva vista stretta a quel soldato che la teneva sotto tiro con un coltello…

E aveva visto André, quel dannato servo, puntare una pistola contro di lei.

E poi c’era stato quello sparo…

E lei era scivolata a terra…

Girodel aveva creduto fosse stato André a sparare e non aveva esitato a sparagli a sua volta.

Era vicino…

Ed era stato facile colpirlo.

Il respiro bloccato a sorreggere le poche forze rimaste e le mani ed un ginocchio puntati a terra per raggiungerlo ed afferrare la sua mano e tenerla più stretta che poteva, non per trattenere André dalla furia della corrente, ma per lasciarsi trascinare giù, con lui, perché Oscar non poteva lasciarlo, non così, non dopo quello che lei gli aveva fatto, non dopo che l’aveva voluto per sé e adesso sentiva che da niente e nessuno se lo sarebbe lasciato portare via…

Nemmeno alla Seine Riviere poteva permetterlo…

Girodel corse per afferrare lei…

La corrente sfilò sottile e potente e trascinò via i due corpi.

Girodel ebbe solo il tempo di scorgerla, un istante, mentre lei sollevava lo sguardo…

Lasalle e Voltaire gridarono, schizzando via come due lepri per risalire su verso Pont Neuf ed oltrepassare il pilone e tentare di afferrare i due corpi che vicini s’intravedevano trascinati via dalla corrente…

Romanov decise che quello spettacolo era troppo anche per lui e anche lui si mise a correre assieme agli altri afferrando al volo un lungo arpione* che se ne stava abbandonato su una misera barca portata all’asciutto per salvarla dalla piena del fiume.

Era con quegli arnesi che si ripescavano animali, persone e ogni resto galleggiante che avesse la disgrazia di finire nella Senna.

Tant’è che nella maggior parte dei casi se il malcapitato non moriva annegato era proprio il sistema poco ortodosso a lasciare segni devastanti sui corpi ripescati quando non addirittura ad uccidere coloro che venivano arpionati.

La pietra scura e fredda del pilone ostruì la visuale per alcuni istanti, ma la corrente era troppo veloce e non c’era tempo di fermarsi per comprendere che i due corpi erano già passati oltre Pont Neuf.

“A Pont Royal…” – gridò Lasalle correndo più che poteva e facendosi largo tra la folla che adesso si stava spostando dalla sponda opposta del ponte per seguire lo spettacolo terrificante.

Altri soldati si unirono al gruppo per arrivare prima possibile ai piloni di Pont Royal…

Le reti poste al limitare di Parigi, sulla Senna, avevano sempre raccolto cadaveri…

Perché mai nessuno, se non forse nella stagione estiva, era riuscito a sopravvivere alla piena del fiume lugubre e compatta nell’ingoiare qualsiasi malcapitato vi fosse caduto dentro.

Le dita strette alla stoffa…

Oscar sentiva solo quella nella mano destra, chiusa, attaccata all’uniforme di André.

La corrente nera toglieva la vista ed il respiro…

L’acqua sovrastò il viso.

Per alcuni istanti si ritrovò ingoiata dallla fanghiglia gelida e pungente che frustava i muscoli e li rattrappiva, togliendo il senso dell’orientamento e del tempo e dello spazio che scorrevano via…

Due volte finirono sott’acqua ma le dita non s’aprirono e rimasero salde, ancorate alla stoffa.

“Oscar…”.

André la chiamò e lei si riebbe…

Sentì che anche lui voleva avvicinarsi e aggrapparsi a lei, per restare uniti, a galla…

Si tirarono l’un l’altro, avvicinandosi l’uno all’altra…

Solo i loro volti riuscivano ad osservare…

Nella corsa degli edifici che sfilavano via veloci, mentre tutto intorno pareva immerso in un turbine senz’aria e senza fine, comparvero da lontano le arcate di Pont Royal.

“Tieniti…” – gridò Oscar sforzandosi di intercettare il pilone centrale quasi completamente sommerso dall’acqua.

S’intravedeva la sponda del ponte quasi la si potesse toccare con la mano e quasi pareva si sarebbe potuto issarsi su in un istante.

Ma l’acqua reclamava il suo bottino e non li avrebbe lasciati andare facilmente.

Oscar sentì freddo ed il viso su quello di André.

Un istante soltanto e i due corpi si schiantarono contro il pilone e la pietra tonda sembrò quasi respingerli d’accordo col fiume, d’accordo col diavolo che pareva lì per riprenderseli in un istante.

André tentò di far presa con la mano sulla pietra livida da una parte e Oscar fece altrettanto ma la corrente insisteva su di loro, forza misteriosa che voleva piegare la resistenza e la caparbietà della vita.

“Oscar cerca di resistere…”.

Lei lo guardò un istante e poi sollevò gli occhi e intravide le uniformi dei soldati che si assiepavano sul ponte e quasi pensò che se avesse allungato una mano quelli l’avrebbero tirata su…

Aveva paura Oscar che tutti e due non sarebbero riusciti ad issarli e lei vedeva i contorni scomparire a poco a poco e la voce di André si faceva sempre più lontana, come quando si chiamavano da bambini dopo che uno dei due si era nascosto così bene che l’altro pensava fosse scomparso nel nulla.

Lei non avrebbe avuto la forza di restare lì aggrappata ancora per molto…

Doveva scegliere…

Non poteva lasciare che lo facessero quegli uomini lassù.

Perché forse quelli avrebbero scelto lei, per senso del dovere, anche se la detestavano, anche se avrebbero voluto vederla morta.

Non poteva lasciar fare a loro…

E Oscar scelse.

“Ce la faccio André…” – sibilò con un filo di voce.

Lui si fidò di quelle parole…

Un istante e l’istante dopo vide le mani di lei aprirsi e lasciare la presa della pietra e lui d’istinto si allungò per riprenderla mentre gridava e vedeva la sua immagine scivolare dietro il pilone.

André si sporse per seguirla e un dolore intenso, una fitta atroce alla spalla lo fece finire sott’acqua mentre tentava di muoversi annaspando per riguadagnare la corrente e pareva non riuscirci più e il fiume denso lo ingoiava lo stesso…

“Tiralo su!” – gridò Lasalle mentre Voltaire si sporgeva per afferrare il corpo di André agganciato all’arpione che l’aveva preso alla spalla.

Pochi istanti per riuscire ad afferrarlo e l’arpione venne sganciato e Andrè si sentì sollevato, di poco, come un fuscello spezzato dal vento e inghiottito dalla tempesta.

_Dio…no…non voglio…_

_Devo tornare giù…Oscar…_

Se lo ripeteva dentro di sé André ma non riusciva a parlare in realtà, perché le parole erano state inghiottite dall’acqua e dal terrore e dal nulla di non riconoscere più nulla attorno a sé, se non lassù in alto, un pezzetto di cielo azzurro aperto e denso e chiaro, immensamente vuoto ora che la mente si chiudeva e si disfaceva al pensiero che lassù, su Pont Royal, c’era solo lui e Oscar invece era ancora là sotto.

Doveva essere ancora là ma nessuno dei suoi compagni si muoveva…

_Andate giù, tornate giù… -_ avrebbe voluto gridare…- _Lei è ancora là. Non potete lasciarla laggiù…_

Il rumore cupo della Senna divenuto adesso eco lontano…

“Dai André resisti…”.

Lasalle era su di lui e tentava di tenerlo sveglio.

“Hai una pallottola dentro la spalla Cristo…” – imprecò Voltaire mentre tentava di tenere giù a terra André che invece avrebbe voluto alzarsi e correre via.

Il rumore cupo della Senna venne sormontato da quello di cavalli lanciati al galoppo lungo il corso del fiume in direzione della strozzatura formata dall’Isle au Cignes dove le rive si stringevano e e dalle reti era possibile tentare di recuperare…

“Devo andare…” – ripetè André - “Oscar è ancora giù…”.

“Calmati André…sono passati quelli della Guardia Reale…la tireranno fuori loro…ve…vedrai…ci riusciranno…” – balbettò Lasalle tenendolo giù.

Gerard osservò la corrente scura, appena velata da minuscole gocce che scivolavano sul pelo dell’acqua, compatta e dolente. Non si vedeva un’anima là in mezzo e lui si chiese come sarebbe stato possibile ritrovare quella donna, il comandante…

“Non posso restare qui…”.

“André?” – Gerard lo chiamò.

“Lascia stare Lasalle…è svenuto…” – gli fece eco Voltaire – “Forse è meglio così. Dobbiamo portarlo in caserma…dobbiamo tirar fuori la pallottola…”.

“Già…e ricucire le ferite!” – sibilò Romanov dietro di loro.

“Alzati!” – di nuovo l’ordine s’infranse contro la mole massiccia ed abbandonata del soldato piegato a terra sul corpo esile e leggero che abbracciava stretto.

Nessuna risposta.

Alain respirava piano, la coscienza spezzata ed il cuore immobile e le braccia chiuse a stringere il corpo di Laure, la sua Laure, che era lì, vicino a lui, fredda e perduta.

Alain le passò un mano sulla fronte per scostare i capelli…

La mano era sporca di fango…

“Dio…Laure…perdonami…sono uno stupido…ti ho sporcato…” – balbettava Alain – “Perdonami amore mio…Laure…guardami ti prego…”.

La folla ammutolita era piegata anch’essa da quello spettacolo terribile.

Il soldato puntò il fucile alla schiena di Alain.

“Alzati o ti ammazzo qui!” – gli urlò di nuovo.

“Fallo pure…” – rispose Alain.

“Idiota!” – imprecò l’altro sferrandogli un colpo alla testa con il calcio della baionetta.

Alain non riuscì a percepire più nulla, se non la certezza devastante e sorda e spietata che Laure non c’era più e che anche Diane non c’era più.

Si sentì sollevato, percepiva il proprio corpo sbattuto e sentiva dentro di sé che se anche fosse morto non gliene sarebbe fregato più nulla.

Tutto il suo mondo era morto…

Tutto.

Come strideva adesso quel cielo azzurro, intenso, aperto, che Alain scorse sopra di sé, gli occhi appena socchiusi, le mani legate, tentando di tenersi in equilibrio, disteso sul carretto che lo stava portando via.

Un grido disperato per liberarsi e un altro strattone alla corda lo riportò alla ragione.

“Stai buono!” – l’apostrofò un altro soldato – “Vedrai…ti passerà la voglia di piantare coltelli in faccia ai tuoi superiori…”.

“Devo…lasciatemi andare…” – continuava Alain in preda alla disperazione – “Devo trovare Diane…e…Laure…”.

Nessuno dei soldati che lo scortava si degnò di rispondergli.

Non valeva la pena.

Era un semplice Soldato della Guardia quello che avevano avuto l’ordine di catturare e condurre in una cella, al sicuro.

L’altro ordine era di scovare anche quello che era stato tirato su dalla Senna, al Pont Royal e ch’era finito chissà dove.

_***_

“Generale Bouillè!”.

La voce del Generale Jarjayes risuonò imperiosa nella stanza cupa, in aperta dissonaza alla consueta calma con cui il secondo era solito rivolgersi al primo.

Un pugno sbattuto con forza sul tavolo.

Alla finestra, la sagoma dell’altro, appena oscurata dalla luce del tramonto che si rifletteva sui vetri freddi e sporchi, non si mosse e neppure pareva che l’ufficiale stesse respirando, scuro in volto.

Bouillé non rispose immediatamente.

Tirò un respiro fondo, come per trovare le parole, come per comprendere, anche lui, nella sua rabbia che diavolo fosse mai accaduto.

“Generale Bouillè” – tuonò l’altro – “Dov’è mia figlia?”.

L’appellativo usato da Jarjayes la diceva lunga sullo stato d’animo e sulla tensione che regnava nella testa del padre di Oscar.

Raramente Jarjayes si era spinto fino a quel punto.

“Non so cosa dire…” – mormorò Bouillé voltandosi finalmente – “Le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così. Io non capisco…”.

La porta si aprì, senza che nessuno si annunciasse o bussasse.

Un pari grado o quasi era in quel momento il Maggiore Girodel che entrò come una furia.

“L’avete trovata?” – chiese il Generale Jarjayes.

“Generale…io…non…”.

Il Maggiore Girodel mostrava un volto esterefatto e sconvolto e incredulo.

Jarjayes gli s’avventò contro: “Che cosa è successo la fuori? Dovete dirmelo maledizione? I patti non erano questi…”.

“Generale…perdonatemi…l’ho persa di vista, un istante e la corrente…la corrente era molto forte…”.

“Dio…ma come è potuto accadere? Eravamo d’accordo che vi avrei concesso la mano di mia figlia se voi l’aveste tenuta fuori da qualsiasi pericolo. Il disonore di non avere portato a termine il suo incarico era il solo modo per farla desistere…e l’unica via che vi avrei lasciato percorrere per farle abbandonare l’uniforme. Persino Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta era stata chiara…non doveva accadere nulla…e invece…”.

“Generale Jarjayes…non dovete disperare…sono sicuro che i miei uomini la troveranno…non mi darò pace finchè non l’avremo trovata!” – replicò Girodel – “Ma vi prego…credetemi…là fuori è accaduto qualcosa di incomprensibile…”:

“Che intendete dire?”.

“Quando sono arrivato a Pont Neuf…Oscar…io ho visto un soldato che le puntava un coltello contro…”.

“Contro di lei?”.

“Sì…e poi c’era il vostro servo…”.

Jarjayes era sempre più stravolto.

“André?”.

Una specie di smorfia corse sul volto di Girodel.

Nemmeno lo voleva pronunciare quel nome. L’aveva capito che André era di troppo nella vita di Oscar…ma non aveva mai compreso perché e quale fosse il reale confine che li divideva o…

“Puntava una pistola contro di lei…e poi ho sentito uno sparo…”.

“Che intendente dire Maggiore Girodel? Che André avrebbe sparato? Lui avrebbe sparato a mia figlia?” – il tono accusatorio, incredulo.

Una tesi impossibile da accettare, eppure Girodel non si scompose.

“Io credo sia stato lui…”.

“Non è possibile. André non potrebbe mai farle del male!” – tuonò Jarjayes.

“Calmatevi Augustin…” – intervenne Bouillé – “Ci sono troppi punti oscuri in questa faccenda. E so per certo che molti Soldati della Guardia non vedevano di buon occhio il nuovo comandante…può anche essere…”.

“Non lui…non André. E’ impossibile…” – replicò Jarjayes incredulo.

“Generale…quell’uomo era sempre con lei…io…”.

Jarjayes sbattè di nuovo il pugno sul tavolo.

“Io lo escludo! Dov’è adesso André?”.

“Anche lui è caduto nella Senna…ma i suoi compagni sono riusciti a tirarlo fuori, a Pont Royal…non sappiamo dove l’hanno portato…io…credo di averlo colpito…”.

Quella rivelazione lasciò senza parole il Generale Jarjayes.

“Voi l’avete colpito?”.

“Aveva una pistola puntata contro vostra figlia! Avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare? Lui ha sparato…ne sono convinto…non so perché l’abbia fatto…ma sta di fatto che quella pistola era puntata contro di lei…non ho fatto in tempo ad evitare che lei venisse colpita…”.

Il Generale Jarjayes fece un passo indietro, inevitabile di fronte a quello scenario, sempre più assurdo e sconvolgente.

“Anche lei…lei è stata colpita?”.

Girodel tirò un sospiro.

Non aveva senso continuare e restare lì e perdere tempo…

Un deciso colpo alla porta impose a tutti i presenti di sospendere le reciproche rivendicazioni.

Un soldato entrò trafelato.

“Maggiore…abbiamo trovato quel soldato…quello che era caduto nella Senna…”.

“Dov’era?” – si affrettò a chiedere l’ufficiale.

“Alla caserma in Rue de La Chasseu d’Antin…pare che i suoi compagni lo abbiano portato là…”.

“Devo andare!” – s’impose il Generale Jarjayes guadagnando la porta – “Devo vederlo immediatamente…”.

“No…non lì…” – l’interruppe Girodel – “I miei uomini hanno l’ordine di portare in cella tutti quelli che si trovavano vicino Place Dauphine…compreso il vostro servo…”.

Jarjayes si bloccò e squadrò Girodel incredulo di fronte all’esito assurdo di quella giornata.

“E’ una precauzione necessaria…” – si schernì l’altro – “Dopo quello che hanno trovato i miei uomini alla Basse – Gêole, non ci sarebbe da stupirsi se qualcun altro fosse stato l’artefice dell’evasione del prigioniero…”.

Fu la volta di Bouillé a tirare un’imprecazione e a sbattere i pugni sul tavolo.

“Quel maledetto demone…non c’era più! I miei uomini…hanno trovato la cella vuota…questo significa che qualcun’altro l’ha fatto fuggire… per prendersi gioco di noi…e adesso neppure quello si trova più…”.

_***_

Il cielo azzurro fuori avvolgeva la fredda Parigi in una morsa di gelo che scorreva lungo le strade, nei vicoli, nelle bettole…

S’insinuava assieme alla notizia che il demone di Avignone era sparito e quindi nessuna esecuzione si sarebbe tenuta a Place de Greve.

Madame La Nuit era seduta in un angolo delle Roses Blanches.

Il locale era vuoto, spoglio, spento. La donna aveva mandato fuori tutti, non voleva sentire nulla intorno a sé, lo sguardo immobile, scuro, gli occhi asciutti e furiosi, le mani strette e la mascella serrata.

Laure non c’era più.

Non era abituata a perdere le sue ragazze così, in quella maniera assurda, e per giunta per colpa di un sentimento che lei aveva sempre avversato.

Maledetto il giorno in cui Laure s’era innamorata di quel soldato.

Non l’avrebbe più permesso a nessuna delle sue ragazze.

Mai più.

* citazione dal “Delitto di Palace Saint Florentin” di Jean François Parot.


End file.
